Le souffle du loup
by Nadege
Summary: Le vent cinglait l'Univers annonçant l'arrivée imminente de la tempête... alors que par la répercussion de choix, les Astres ont amorcé la transition présageant l'espoir de ce nouveau souffle tant attendu, tant souhaité... suite de La clef des souvenirs
1. Prologue

Auteur : Nadège

Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient au vénérable Russel T. Davies ainsi qu'à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

Cette fanfiction est la deuxième partie et fin d'une histoire qui a débuté dans « La clef des souvenirs » qui s'est poursuivie dans trois one-shot (« Murmures d'une intimité », « Le bruissement des anges aux ailes brisées » et « Le murmure céleste des Astres ») pour faire le lien entre ces deux parties.

Note : Cette histoire tient compte des trois premières saisons et se déroule après l'épisode spécial « Voyage of the Damned ».

Résumé : Le vent cinglait l'Univers annonçant l'arrivée imminente de la tempête... alors que par la répercussion de choix, les Astres ont amorcé la transition présageant l'espoir de ce nouveau souffle tant attendu, tant souhaité...

*** ***

Et oui, après tout ce temps... je suis de retour avec enfin la suite et fin de « La clef des souvenirs » ! Après des litres de café, des nuits à résister à l'appel de la couette et quelques prises de tête, ca y est, la réécriture est terminée. Je tiens à préciser que cette fic se découpe en 33 chapitres (sans compter le prologue et l'épilogue). Ils font en moyenne 10 pages mais certain feront moins ou un peu plus, la fourchette va de 5 à 20 pages. Bref, de la lecture en perspective !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur les trois one-shot. De tout mon cœur, je remercie cathyouchka, My-Dr-Rodney-Mckay, OrangeMetallique, Coralie91, et Virg05 pour avoir suivi cette histoire jusque là. Un éternel merci à Sunny angel qui au travers de ses fics m'a donné l'envie d'écrire mes propres histoires avec pour héros notre adoré et tellement loufoque Docteur ! Je remercie tout particulièrement Ingrid pour tous ces petits messages afin de m'encourager et qui me faisait rappeler que certaines personnes attendaient la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience ! Petite dédicace et un gros bisous à ma p'tite sœur qui m'a supporté avec tellement de patience durant la réécriture et à laquelle je faisais lire la fic par petit bout pour lui poser cette éternelle question : « C'est bien ? Nul ? À recommencer ? ». Et, je ne peux conclure ces remerciements sans mentionner cette foutue fille avec laquelle je papote pendant des heures, qui a toujours su si bien me conseiller et répondre à toutes mes questions et dont le Docteur est à l'origine de notre rencontre ! Mille merci à toi, Cap'tain Rily !

Si vous des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le souffle du loup**

**Prologue**

Elle se tenait là. Au milieu de la pièce blanche qui ne semblait connaître aucune limite. Au centre même d'un cercle dont le diamètre était à la proportion de la pièce et qui couvrait une large surface du sol. À l'intérieur de ce cercle se dessinait une sorte de huit mais qui aurait pu tout aussi bien représenter un sablier, symbole du temps qui s'écoule, coule, coule inlassablement.

La jeune femme se tenait là, seule, illuminant et inondant la pièce de son aura divine, tout en fredonnant une mélodie voluptueuse et tout aussi entêtante, issue non pas du chant céleste de l'Univers mais de cette petite étoile perdue dans le si vaste océan du temps parmi les Sages immortels. Ses longs cheveux ébènes tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, où sur l'une d'elle apparaissait une marque argentée qui courrait le long de son bras pour se séparer en cinq brins, entrelaçant chaque doigt avant de finir leur course en se réunissant dans le creux de sa paume.

Elle souriait, mystérieuse, les yeux pétillant de malice, perdue dans la contemplation du plafond. Sur celui-ci se dessinait deux silhouettes dansant imperceptiblement sous un ciel étoilé, baignant dans l'intimité si précieuse de leur étreinte. D'un simple geste de la main vers le plafond, elle remplaça la scène par une autre.

_Les Astres brillaient, illuminaient le ciel dégagé en cette nuit si paisible. Ils se reflétaient sur la surface du loch que surplombaient les ruines du château d'Urquhart sur sa rive nord. La vaste étendue d'eau si sereine se troubla de vagues lorsqu'une grande créature -l'obsession de certaines personnes qui passeront toute leur vie à prouver son existence- qui chantait pour accompagner le chant céleste des Immortels, plongea pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du loch. __Adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre sur la rive, un homme serrait tendrement dans ses bras une jeune femme. De sa main tachetée d'argent, scintillante sous la lumière des étoiles, elle repoussa une mèches de ses cheveux. _

_- Fillan ?_

_- Oui ? _

_- Je ne serais pas là, demain soir. _

_Il parut choqué. Peiné. Mais, ce n'était pas une surprise en soi. Il savait que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Il avait juste espéré que cela ne serait pas si rapide. Que cela ne soit pas si tôt. La perdre maintenant... après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, de partager... c'était dur... vraiment très dur. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, espérant peut-être ainsi la retenir de partir. _

_- Reste._

_- Non, je ne peux pas. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre les miens. _

_- Reste, répéta t-il. _

_- Je ne peux pas, Fillan... même si j'en ai envie... je suis désolée... _

_- Pourquoi si tôt ? Pourquoi maintenant ? _

_- Tu le savais que cela ne durerait pas. _

_La jeune femme retenant ses larmes, savait qu'elle avait agi égoïstement en le laissant se rapprocher d'elle, s'attacher, alors qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir de suite. Elle s'était attachée à lui. Énormément plus qu'elle ne se l'imaginait. Elle aimait cet homme si bon et si doux ainsi que cette force tranquille qui émanait de lui. _

_- Alors que je ne sais toujours pas d'où tu viens, lui reprocha t-il amèrement, comme la raison à ta présence ici, à ce que tu passes toutes les nuits à observer les étoiles, que..._

_Elle se retourna vers lui et plaqua un de ses index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. _

_- S'il te plaît Fillan, ne rend pas tout cela plus difficile..._

_- Est-ce que tu reviendras ? Lui demanda t-il alors les lèvres tremblantes. _

_- Non. _

_Il détourna la tête. Elle sentit ses cœurs se serrer devant ses épais cils noirs mouillés par des larmes. Cela lui était insupportable de le voir souffrir, d'être à l'origine de ses souffrances. Elle aurait voulu que la douleur de leur séparation ne soit pas si vive. Elle aurait pu lui mentir, lui dire que oui peut-être qu'un jour, elle reviendrait pour lui faire moins de mal. Cependant, elle lui devait la vérité parce qu'il devrait l'oublier, tourner la page de leur histoire. Alors que pour elle, Fillan sera à tout jamais la plus douloureuse mais tout aussi la plus belle et si fière de toutes ses cicatrices. _

_- Il faut que tu comprennes que de là d'où je viens, j'ai une place, un rôle à tenir et des devoirs qui m'incombe d'assumer. Je ne peux pas renier ce que je suis..._

_- Et nous ? Cracha t-il en la coupant. Cela a t-il eu de l'importance au moins pour toi ? _

_- On ne peut pas toujours faire ce dont on a envie, lui répondit-elle sombrement. _

_Oui, ce n'était pas juste. C'était si injuste de devoir abandonner cet amour qu'elle venait à peine de découvrir. Elle était aussi consciente qu'elle ressentirait à chaque seconde cette perte, ce manque intolérable de l'autre, de cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle s'arrachait. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux éternellement décoiffés, la fit glisser sur sa joue rugueuse avant de lui prendre le menton de manière à ce qu'il tourne son regard vers elle. _

_- Tu m'as tellement donné, Fillan, tant offert..._

_Elle lui sourit tendrement en passant sa main d'un geste si naturel et bientôt si familier sur son ventre légèrement rebondit. Elle avait compris sa présence sur cette planète lorsqu'elle avait senti l'écho de la vie battre en elle. N'était-elle finalement qu'un instrument pour l'Univers en concevant ce nouveau souffle tant espéré ? _

_- Je n'étais pas sensée donner mes faveurs à un homme et encore moins me mêler à quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à ma race..._

_Elle avait tant parcouru l'Univers. Il y avait tellement de planètes en son sein et il avait fallu que ce soit sur cet Astre en particulier qu'elle rencontre un homme qui lui donnait l'envie de rester avec lui ou de le suivre où qu'il aille. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé parmi les siens un compagnon. __Pourquoi Fillan ? Pourquoi lui ? Comment pouvait-il être son compagnon alors qu'il n'était pas de son espèce ? _Elle l'aimait tellement mais était incapable de le lui dire. Car quelque part, ce serait rendre les choses encore plus compliquée qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Et, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre car elle avait un rôle à endosser et auquel elle ne pouvait pas y échapper, ni fuir. 

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Chut... _

_La jeune femme se positionna en face de lui sans le quitter des yeux et prit son visage dans ses deux mains. Il se laissa faire, comme hypnotisé, la gorge nouée, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ces lèvres entrouvertes qui se rapprochaient des siennes. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur faisaient écho aux siens alors qu'il goutait au salé de leurs larmes mêlées. _

L'image sur le plafond se brouilla lorsque la jeune femme entendit les deux immenses portes au bout de la salle s'ouvrir violemment. De sa main aux reflets argentés, elle effaça -comme sur sa joue la larme qui y perlait- la scène du plafond qui se transforma, se para de milliers de petites lueurs comme si il devenait une carte fidèle de l'Univers évoluant en même temps que lui.

- Hêta ! Vociféra une voix.

Des pas rapides claquèrent sur le sol, résonnant dans l'immense pièce. La jeune femme ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner vers la personne qui venait de faire une entrée tonitruante.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Sho ? Demanda t-elle en lâchant un soupir lasse.

Le dénommé Sho, un homme au teint funèbre et aux cheveux sombre, s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. Immobile, le corps tendu, il laissa courir son regard d'un vert émeraude sur Hêta. Il semblait lui porter une aversion et une certaine fascination à la fois.

- Son retour n'a pas eu les répercussions que nous attendions !

- Et en quoi cela vous étonnes ? Lui rétorqua t-elle en haussant des épaules.

- C'est vous qui aviez suggéré de la faire revenir, qu'Elle était la seule à pouvoir changer le cours des évènements...

Hêta se retourna brusquement vers Sho. Il y avait une certaine colère dans le ton de sa voix :

- Vous n'avez entendu que ce que vous vouliez bien entendre ! Effectivement, je vous ai suggéré son retour, mais en aucun cas qu'Elle pouvait modifier le fil du temps !

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le réduisit au silence d'un simple geste autoritaire de la main.

- Vous êtes tellement aveuglé par votre soi-disant devoir que vous ne voyez absolument rien de ce qui se passe au sein de cet Univers ! Il était déjà bien trop tard lorsque vous vous êtes enfin décidé à la renvoyer à ses côtés !

- Hêta ! Siffla t-il entre ses dents. Vous êtes en dehors de votre rôle !

- En aucun cas ! Par contre Sho, remettez en question vos jugements ! Ce qui se passe, la tempête prête à déferler, est de votre faute ! L'Univers était prêt à basculer, les Astres avaient amorcé la transition et vous avez tout interrompu ! Tout ça parce que vous êtes effrayé à l'idée que l'Univers évolue, qu'il reprenne en main sa destinée !

- Vous savez parfaitement de ce que je pense de toute cette aberration !

La jeune femme soudainement sourit d'un air énigmatique. Elle s'approcha de Sho et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

- Vous avez voulu jouer avec l'Univers, Sho, murmura t-elle, et vous êtes aux aboies. Son retour n'était que votre ultime recours pour tenter d'étouffer la tempête dans l'œuf. Seulement, elle est là, prête à déferler sur l'Univers. Et vous savez tout comme moi qu'Elle est la seule dorénavant à pouvoir défaire, à annuler les répercussions de vos erreurs dans le temps et l'espace. Et vous vous en mordez les doigts car vous savez alors que pour ça, il faudra la libérer de ses chaînes...

- Il en est hors de question ! Réagit Sho dont le visage s'était fait de plus en plus livide.

- C'est ça qui vous terrorise ! Qu'Elle se libère, qu'Elle devienne ce que vous redoutez...

Sho détourna la tête, serrant les dents et les poings de rage.

- L'Oracle Éter...

- L'Oracle Éternel ! Ricana la jeune femme en se redressant. Comme si c'était la réponse qu'attendait l'Univers !

- Hêta ! Cela suffit !

- Il a fait son choix ! Il l'a enfin trouvé. La chose et sa non-chose sont enfin réunis. Et vous avez tort en croyant que vous pourrez être une nouvelle fois un obstacle. Vous n'avez finalement fait que repoussez l'échéance !

Sho se recula d'elle en la fixant quelques secondes avec une dureté qui se voulait être intimidante. Hêta lui répondit par un sourire espiègle avant de lui tourner le dos, signifiant qu'elle mettait fin à leur conversation. D'une geste élégant de la main, le plafond se transforma à nouveau. Sho, derrière elle, tremblant de colère fit volte-face pour battre en retraite. Et les portes claquèrent sous la violence de son geste.

- Tu l'as mis une fois de plus très en colère, lança alors une petite voix.

- Et toi, lui répondit Hêta peu surprise de l'entendre, tu ne devrais pas être là. Tôt ou tard, il se rendront compte de ton évolution...

- Je me baladerais sous leurs nez qu'ils ne s'apercevraient même pas de ma présence. Ils sont bien trop occupés à gérer les affaires qui ne leurs appartiennent pas.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers cette présence. Habillée d'une simple robe en velours bleue, une fillette scrutait attentivement comme elle à l'instant le plafond de ses yeux saphirs à la profondeur insondable, un vortex semblait y vivre à l'intérieur. Sa longue natte de la couleur des champs de blés s'agitait à chacun de ses gestes.

- Et en quel honneur, sourit Hêta, ai-je le droit une nouvelle fois à ta visite ?

- Môssieur est (elle fit des guillemets bien prononcés avec ses doigts) occupé ! Bougonna t-elle. Il m'a gentiment fait comprendre d'aller voir ailleurs si il y était !

Hêta éclata de rire face à cette mine et ce ton boudeur.

- Que lui faisais-tu, aussi ?

- Rien ! Se défendit vivement l'enfant en écartant les mains. J'étudiais juste ses émotions et y faisais d'amusantes découvertes. Ses pensées brûlantes -un véritable brasier ardent- sont devenues soudainement confuses lorsqu'il s'est aperçu de ma présence. Il semblait d'ailleurs par la suite avoir toutes les difficultés à formuler une pensée cohérente.

Elle attrapa sa natte et se mit à l'étudier attentivement.

- Intimité, il n'a plus que ce mot à la bouche, de toutes façons, grommela t-elle entre ses dents.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Raisonna amusée Hêta.

- Non... mais avant, il ne faisait pas tant de simagrée...

La fillette soupira, relâcha sa tresse pour se concentrer sur ses doigts.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement, fit la jeune femme en lui effleurant les cheveux.

L'enfant releva la tête et lui sourit.

- Je suis un peu Elle, après tout...

- Oui, cependant ce que tu es devenue...

- Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire... tellement d'émotions, si belles et si violentes à la fois. C'est flamboyant de couleurs et de sons... mais c'est tellement...

Elle semblait hésiter et laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de trouver le mot qui lui convenait pour conclure sa phrase :

- Organiques !

La jeune femme caressa la joue de l'enfant d'un geste maternel et celle-ci rit légèrement sous cette sensation.

- Dis-moi, Hêta, il y a une question que je me pose depuis quelques temps. Est-ce que les Astres avaient tout planifié depuis bien longtemps ? Comme l'Univers le voulait ? Que tout ce qui s'est passé depuis son choix s'est déroulé comme ils le prévoyaient ?

- Pourquoi répondrais-je à tes questions alors que tu en connais déjà les réponses ?

L'enfant hocha de la tête d'un air entendu.

- Cependant, poursuivit la jeune femme, comme tu le sais, les Astres n'ont pas tous les pouvoirs. Des choses leurs ont échappé, malheureusement.

Son regard se voila de tristesse et la petite fille lui saisit la main pour la lui presser d'un geste de réconfort. Elle partageait sa douleur, sa peine, en songeant à cette bien sombre réalité à laquelle la jeune femme venait de faire allusion.

- Et moi ? Lança t-elle soudainement pour chasser le pesant silence qui commençait à s'installer. Je ne suis pas une bonne surprisse ?

Hêta ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce ton si enfantin, si innocent de la part de cet être si complexe que dissimulait en réalité l'apparence de cette fillette.

- Il est vrai que ce qui s'est passé avec toi fut totalement inattendu, surprenant même les Astres. Tu es finalement toi-aussi un aberration.

L'enfant s'illumina au mot aberration comme si elle le prenait comme un compliment.

- Et nous pourrons compter sur toi, au moment venu ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Répliqua ardemment la petite fille, offensée à l'idée qu'on puisse douter d'elle. J'attends ce moment avec tellement d'impatience depuis son retour !

Elles se perdirent toutes les deux dans la contemplation du plafond.

- Le souffle d'une nouvelle ère est sur le point de se diffuser dans tout l'Univers, chuchota Hêta. Et tu en seras à l'origine, mon Petit Homme...

* * *

Petites notes de l'auteur :

- L'Urquhart Castle est l'un des plus grands châteaux en Ecosse. Il se trouve sur un promontoire rocheux sur les rives du Loch Ness.

- Fillan est un prénom écossais signifiant "_petit loup_"


	2. Chapitre 1

Un grand merci à virg05, à La Dame du lac et à Coralie91 et à ma Cap'tain Rily -que j'adore- de m'avoir laissé une review !

Des questions ? Une envie de papoter avec moi sur cette histoire ou sur ce déjanté de gallifréen ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un message !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un simple murmure. Juste un bruissement. Un son incomparable dans l'Univers. Unique dans son genre. Indissociable de cette douce brise qui l'accompagnait. Identité d'un esprit, d'une présence immatérielle. Quelque soit sa réelle nature, ses origines, c'était un être vaporeux, incompréhensible constitué d'un concentré de bonheur, aimant la vie, se délectant de ce qui l'entourait. Même l'être auquel était lié cet esprit qui le chérissait plus que tout ne connaissait réellement l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Une énergie brute du temps et de l'espace, l'origine même de cette entité.

Étrangement, cette entité était le cœur d'une machine à l'apparence d'une cabine bleue. Ni plus, ni moins qu'un amas de métal et de circuit abritant cette conscience mais fonctionnant en symbiose comme n'importe quelle créature constituée d'un corps et d'un esprit. Son murmure n'était que le son de sa propre voix, un subtil et délicat chant porté une brise, tendre caresse ; qui parfois filant aussi vite que la lumière ou virevoltant simplement, évoluait au gré de ses envies à l'intérieur même de la machine, espace clos où pourtant, elle voyageait. La machine qui l'abritait n'était qu'un vaisseau auquel elle donnait la faculté de vagabonder dans le temps et l'espace. Elle partageait ainsi son existence avec les passagers de celui-ci. Et si ces mêmes passagers auraient tendu un peu plus leurs oreilles, ou bien prêté un peu plus attention à ce qui les entourait, ils auraient pu apercevoir au détour d'un couloir une fillette à la robe bleue dont les éclats de rires accompagnaient depuis quelques temps le murmure.

Cette même fillette au regard d'une immensité sans fin, qui en cet instant observait un homme de dos. Il était debout face à la console, centre de commande du vaisseau, une main dans la poche, l'autre à appuyer à intervalles régulières sur un bouton. Elle ne se cachait nullement à sa vue car elle se tenait dans l'encadrement du couloir permettant d'aller dans le reste du vaisseau. Il ressentait sa présence, il savait qu'il était observé mais ne se doutait en aucun cas qu'elle pouvait prendre une autre forme que celle qu'il lui avait toujours connu : celle d'une caressante brise accompagnée de son doux murmure.

- C'est la fin d'une ère, Seigneur du Temps, chuchota t-elle. Les Astres ont amorcé la transition. L'ancien équilibre devra enfin laisser sa place au Nouvel Ordre.

Elle sourit en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir qui se rapprochaient.

- Et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, dorénavant...

Et, la fillette se dématérialisa en une fine pluie de lumière dorée, revenant ainsi sous sa forme la plus primaire, que la brise dispersa telles des feuilles mortes balayées par le vent d'automne.

*** ***

Le Docteur appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton et frissonna lorsqu'une brise familière le frôla. L'image sur l'écran de contrôle céda sa place à une autre image. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du gallifréen à sa vue. Un petit alien vert avec de grands yeux rouges, des dents pointues et une jupe jaune à pois noirs était en train de faire la vaisselle tout en sifflotant. Derrière lui apparaissait, un autre alien de couleur bleue ayant une dent qui ressortait de sa mâchoire inférieur, s'approchant à pas de loup vers le frigo cadenassé par d'épaisses chaînes.

Après quelques éclats de rires, le gallifréen, regardant autour de lui, se décida à changer de programme avant d'être pris en flagrant délit de visionnage d'un dessin animé. Ce qui ne ferait vraiment pas très sérieux pour le Seigneur du Temps qu'il était. Sur une autre chaîne, un sujet d'un journal télévisé retenu son attention. Il fronça des sourcils. Les images montraient les dégâts dut à une explosion qui avait eu lieu lors de la fête traditionnelle de Jouchouniar- magnifique planète soi disant en passant où il connaissait une très bonne apothicaire. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun blessé, seulement des dégâts matériels. Mais l'origine de l'explosion n'était toujours pas connue. Le gallifréen respira profondément, le sujet terminé, en retirant les lunettes de son nez avant de les ranger dans sa poche intérieur. Il appuya sur un bouton et les images furent remplacées par les indications de contrôle du Tardis. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur la banquette et allongea ses jambes sur la console. Puis, il appuya la tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux.

Une désagréable sensation lui picotait la nuque. Le gallifréen se rappelait de cette fête pour y avoir été dans les parages. Pas cette régénération. Et à moins que ses souvenirs lui fassent défaut, il lui semblait que tout s'était bien passé. Rien n'avait troublé l'ivresse des festivités. Donc quelque chose clochait. À moins que... l'Univers était en perpétuel évolution après tout. Tout n'était pas fixe sur la ligne du temps -particulièrement la sienne. Sauf que quelque chose le titillait et c'était instinctif chez lui de sentir les problèmes, mais n'en savait pas véritablement les raisons.

Le Docteur s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette pour y réfléchir davantage en détail lorsque deux bras délicats s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et l'enlacèrent tendrement. Une joue douce et tiède se posa sur la sienne. Il respira avidement ce merveilleux parfum de fleurs sauvages qui commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage. Là, il était à sa place.

- Est-ce que le Docteur serait-il en train de paresser ? Lança une délicieuse voix féminine.

- Moi ? S'exclama t-il, faussement outré. Jamais voyons ! Je réfléchissais !

- Et puis-je savoir sur quel sujet, tes pensés étaient fixées ?

- Cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant que tu es là...

Le gallifréen tourna la tête, les yeux toujours clos. Un nez frôla le sien. Il entrouvrit les lèvres. Sa bouche était à la recherche d'une présence devenue indispensable. Et, il sut qu'il venait de la trouver quand un souffle tiède se mêla au sien. Des lèvres douces et sucrées frôlèrent les siennes. Il poussa un grognement de frustration. Hors de question qu'il se contente juste de ça. Alors, il se saisit de ces lèvres tentatrices fiévreusement. S'en suivit un long, un très long baiser. Le souffle qui finit par lui manquer, il tomba sur un regard chocolat aux magnifiques paillettes dorées et y plongea à l'intérieur sans aucune hésitation tant il voulait y passer le reste de sa vie. Au fond de celui-ci brillait une blessure qui malgré le temps ne disparaitra jamais. Front contre front, il se perdit dans ces pupilles débordantes d'amour.

Le Docteur se recula légèrement pour contempler son amante. Le visage encadré par de délicieuses boucles blondes, le haut de ses pommettes qui venaient de se colorer d'une jolie couleur coquelicot et un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, elle le regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse et de malice.

Rose Tyler.

Éblouissante. Brillante. Divine. Têtue aussi. Impossible à vivre parfois. Sa délicate et resplendissante compagne dont il était béat d'admiration. Cette incroyable femme qu'il aimait plus que tout dans l'Univers. Cette compagne qu'il croyait à jamais perdue partageait à nouveau sa vie. Depuis son retour, il ne parvenait toujours pas à concevoir que c'était la réalité. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Et si tel était le cas, il ne voulait plus jamais s'en réveiller. Il était tellement heureux en sa présence. Ce qui se passait avec Rose, leur histoire, leur couple -s'il vous plaît-, il ne le devait qu'à lui. Il en avait mis du temps mais il l'avait enfin son petit bout de paradis.

- Tu es superbe.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui répliqua t-elle espiègle.

Déjà en manque, la bouche du gallifréen s'empara de celle de son amante une nouvelle fois. Elle répondit à son baiser avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable, souffla t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Par tous les Astres que comptait cet Univers ! Il ne voulait plus l'être dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle ! Il l'avait déjà été bien assez comme ça ! Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme tout en y déposant un baiser. Et, il ne semblait plus en vouloir y bouger. Des doigts frôlèrent sa nuque, passèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il caressait sans retenue une mèche dorée. Il réfrénait à grand peine son envie d'enlacer follement sa compagne. Il se serait volontiers tenter à l'attirer un peu plus contre lui...

Hum...

Il lui fallait de la volonté. D'habitude, il n'en manquait pas. Quoi que devant cette femme qu'il adorait, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire... mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se délogea de son étreinte. L'un comme l'autre savourait ce moment intime, bercés par le doux murmure du Tardis.

- Mon Docteur, fit-elle légèrement soucieuse, je sens que quelque chose te tracasse...

Le gallifréen sourit intérieurement. Personne qu'elle ne le connaissait si bien. D'ailleurs, elle avait tout le temps raison en ce qui le concernait.

- Quelque chose de curieux s'est passé sur Jou...

Il venait à peine d'énoncer le problème que la douce chaleur de Rose le quitta précipitamment. Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva sa compagne près de la porte à enfiler sa veste. C'était l'une parmi les si nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait tant. Rose était toujours prête à se lancer dans une aventure quel que soit le danger, sans aucune peur pour affronter l'inconnu. Rose Tyler, l'aventurière, rien ne l'arrêtait. Même pas un mur, c'est dire...

Une moue adorable sur son visage apparut alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil aux ballerines qu'elle portait aux pieds. Elle s'interrogeait sans nul doute sur le fait si elle devait oui ou non les changer pour des chaussures qui courraient moins de risques, ses bottes préférées la dernière fois ayant finis dans la gueule d'une sympathique créature mais moins amatrice de cuir. Une petite lueur de tristesse illumina soudainement le regard du Docteur en observant sa compagne. Elle n'était plus véritablement la Rose Tyler qu'il avait rencontré, cette jeune femme qui commençait à peine à s'épanouir. Quelque chose s'était brisée à l'intérieur de Rose. Et même si les morceaux étaient rassemblés et recollés ensemble, elle ne retrouverait jamais son éclat originel.

Elle avait changé, aussi, physiquement. Même si elle ne s'était pas entièrement métamorphosée, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancienne Rose. Sa silhouette était plus fine, ses cheveux tombaient dorénavant en cascade jusqu'au milieu du dos, son corps portait les stigmates de ces six mois en tant que Louve, sans parler de son regard à qui on avait arraché son éclat, sa jeunesse. Quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait jamais rencontré et qui ne la connaissait que par des photos, ne la reconnaîtrait pas s'il devait la croiser un jour. Lui-même ne l'avait pas reconnu dans cette rue quelque part en Bretagne lorsqu'ils étaient tombés -littéralement- l'un sur l'autre, la croyant toujours prisonnière du Monde de Pete.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Demanda Rose à son compagnon en le voyant toujours avachi sur la banquette. On y va ? Aucun mystère de l'Univers nous résistes !

- Non ! J'ai faim ! S'exclama le Docteur en bondissant sur ses pieds. Allons dîner, plutôt !

Et, il commença à sautiller comme si il était monté sur des ressorts, tout autour de la console sous le regard amusé de sa compagne.

- Et puis, je suis dans le coin... je vais régler le problème.

- Toi ? Fit Rose en fronçant des sourcils.

- Oui, moi ! Lui répondit le Docteur, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Rose eut un éclair de lucidité et comprit.

- Laquelle de tes régénérations ? Lui demanda t-elle malicieuse. La cinquième, ce beau blond...

La réaction du gallifréen ne se fit pas attendre. Il releva aussitôt la tête vers elle, l'air consterné comme si il avait entendu un blasphème. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Incroyable ce qu'il pouvait être jaloux envers lui-même, parfois. Même s'ils étaient tous le Docteur, elle avait appris que les régénérations entre eux se comportaient comme des individus différents. Pour eux, ils étaient chacun une personne unique et à part entière. Et son Docteur n'aimait en aucun cas l'idée que l'un des anciens Docteur pouvait avoir plus de charme que lui- et plus particulièrement qu'elle le trouve à son goût. Et, elle adorait le taquiner sur ce sujet car il réagissait toujours au quart de tour. Et oui, même chez les Seigneur du Temps, l'égo masculin existait...

- Alors ? Lui fit-elle avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent.

- Peu importe, grommela t-il en malmenant l'une de ses oreilles. Car, c'est avec moi que tu vas dîner !

Sur ce, il abaissa un levier, donna quelques coups de marteau puis laissa courir ses doigts sur la console faisant ronronner de plaisir le Tardis. Et son regard se mit à la recherche de celui dont il était désormais indissociable : ces prunelles noisettes illuminées de ces reflets dorés. Le temps depuis s'être retrouvés furent idylliques, malgré les quelques nuages qui ombrageaient leur bonheur. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, découvrant à chaque instant de nouvelles choses sur l'autre. Le gallifréen ne s'était pas rendu-compte à quel point, il vivait en solitaire malgré tous les compagnons qui avaient partagé un temps sa vie. Il se réveillait parfois la nuit en sursaut la peur au ventre que Rose ait disparu avant de la contempler dormir, d'écouter sa respiration si régulière et rassurante, en s'émerveillant de sa présence contre lui.

Il avait les cœurs déchirés à la pensée de tout ce temps sans elle. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre -et c'était sans aucun doute mieux ainsi- les raisons qui l'avait poussé à refuser de partager cette intimité, à passer à côté de tout ce bonheur qu'elle lui procurait. Avec la jeune femme, le Docteur se sentait euphorique. Tout le temps. Il se surprenait lui-même à penser à l'avenir avec Rose, à réfléchir notamment sur des projets qu'il aimerait bien mener avec elle. Il comprenait peu à peu que cela ne servait strictement à rien d'avoir mal avant de recevoir les coups. Aucun regret, il n'y aurait que de beaux souvenirs.

Et ce regard chocolat. Sa source d'inspiration, sa force, sa foi. Ce regard qui le soutenait autant qu'il le faisait fondre. Comment résister ? Comment ne pas avoir même cette envie folle à chaque instant passé à ses côtés de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque ?

Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver ! Le Docteur, ce célibataire endurci, l'être le plus prisé de l'Univers était casé ! Il était en couple ! Il appartenait corps et âme à une seule femme ! Propriété exclusive de Rose Tyler !

- Et où allons dîner ? Lui demanda t-elle en se rapprochant.

- C'est une surprise ! S'exclama t-il joyeusement.

Sa compagne sourit tendrement. Qu'avait-il en tête cette fois-ci ? Une surprise... la vie à ses côtés était déjà une perpétuelle surprise. Elle l'avait découvert très diffèrent de ce qu'elle imaginait ou de moins à ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. En tant que Louve, elle en avait entrevu une partie. Mais l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, aujourd'hui était le vrai gallifréen. Celui qui s'était caché tant de temps derrière ce mur qu'il avait érigé pour se protéger des autres. Un homme charmeur, drôle, adorable, doux, attentionné, très câlin. Extrêmement fragile aussi, animé par une peur de l'abandon, qui avait sans cesse besoin d'être rassuré et de se sentir aimé.

- Une surprise... fit-elle dubitative.

Le Docteur fronça des sourcils et pinça des lèvres.

- Quoi ? Une surprise... répéta t-il sur le même ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Tu n'aimes pas mes surprises ?

Rose se mordit l'intérieur de la joue face à sa moue boudeuse qu'elle trouvait effroyablement craquante. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait ses surprises. Elle les adorait, même. Il était d'une imagination débordante et toujours plus créatif. Sauf que la plupart du temps, ses surprises tournaient à l'aventure et en une course effrénée, tout en essayant -bien entendu- de résoudre un mystère. Ainsi, la dernière en date, se rappela t-elle avec beaucoup de tendresse, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une base sous-marine avec tout un tas de scientifiques dont certain devenait complètement fou avec l'isolement, à la poursuite d'un saboteur.

- Si, je les aime... mais...

Elle se rapprocha et se colla à lui, l'emprisonnant entre elle et la console avant de se pencher vers lui. Elle lui susurra quelques mots au creux de l'oreille :

- Et si nous restions dîner au Tardis... moi, aussi, j'aurais bien quelques surprises pour toi...

Le Docteur déglutit difficilement en sentant sa température corporelle grimper en flèche. Tout était toujours aussi facile avec elle. Se parler, se toucher, s'embrasser, manger ensemble. Même faire la lessive avec elle. C'était pour dire... leur complicité était la même, la tendresse aussi. L'amour en plus. Tout était parfait. Pourquoi cela devrait-il en être autrement ?

Il sentit son souffle tiède sur sa joue. Se laisserait-il séduire ? Alors que son tout son corps, son être la réclamait. Rose Tyler n'était finalement qu'une vil créature ! Tentatrice jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Qui n'avait d'autre loisir que de jouer avec lui à ce jeu tout à fait innocent pour elle. C'était officiel ! Miss Tyler était apparue pour son malheur !

- Miss Tyler, vous me mènerez à ma perte...

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit, Time Lord, que je ne suis pas justement apparue pour ça ?

Elle l'embrassa sur le lobe de l'oreille... traitresse ! C'était son point faible !

Le Docteur cramponna ses doigts sur le rebord de la console pour tenter ainsi de les retenir d'aller effleurer et se refermer sur autre chose, notamment sur ce corps fiévreux qui se pressait contre le sien, attisant un peu plus le brasier en lui. S'il cédait, il risquait de ne plus répondre de lui.

Il ferma les yeux et gémit. La chair était définitivement bien faible !

Après tout, sa surprise pouvait bien attendre encore un petit moment. Une chose dont il était certain est qu'elle ne disparaitrait pas. D'un autre côté, cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'il y pensait. Il avait attendu que sa compagne soit prête. Qu'ils soient prêts tous les deux. Et, il se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de voir l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle apercevrait sa surprise.

Il secoua la tête, espérant ainsi faire disparaître les étranges idées que sa compagne venait de lui souffler. La surprise avant. Après, elle pourrait faire de lui ce qu'elle voudrait. Lui, la plus grande instance de cet Univers réduit au bon vouloir de Miss Tyler !

- Et c'est moi qui ne suis pas raisonnable...

Rose saisit son visage entre ses mains et le fit taire d'un baiser dévorant, le laissant par la suite pantois durant quelques secondes.

- Tant pis, dit-elle en se détachant de lui. Va pour ta surprise...

Un air émerveillé sur le visage et un sourire béat sur les lèvres, le gallifréen se lança dans les derniers réglages pour la destination qu'il avait choisi.

- Un petit indice, peut-être, mon Docteur ?

- Rose... c'est une surprise pas une devinette.

La jeune femme poussa un léger soupir. La surprise jusqu'au bout... à vrai dire, il venait de piquer sa curiosité. Elle se demandait pour quelles raisons, cette surprise le tenait autant à cœur alors qu'elle avait pourtant noté l'assombrissement si caractéristique de son regard. Qu'avait-elle de si spéciale pour s'abstenir d'une nuit qui aurait pu être très prometteuse ?

Il abaissa enfin une manette -soit disant frein à main-, et elle sut que le Tardis s'était matérialisé dans l'endroit mystère. Aussitôt, il lui saisit la main et l'entraina avec lui à la porte. Il fouilla parmi les différents manteaux et vestes de la jeune femme accrochés au porte-manteau.

- Tiens mets plutôt ça, lui conseilla t-il en lui tendant un manteau plus chaud que sa veste. À cette période de l'année, il fait encore froid.

Rose impatiente de voir enfin cette fameuse surprise ne lui demanda pas de plus amples explications. Elle retira sa veste et son compagnon l'aida à se vêtir de son manteau avant de se saisir de son trench-coat. En gentleman, il lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de sortir. Sachant que cela lui ferait énormément plaisir, elle ferma les yeux en passant le seuil. Elle frissonna face à l'écart de température qu'il y avait entre l'intérieur du Tardis et du lieu mystère. Elle trépigna d'impatience durant quelques secondes. Le temps à son compagnon de refermer la porte du vaisseau et de la rejoindre en passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui.

- Ça y est, Chochana, lui murmura t-il. Tu peux les ouvrir.

La jeune femme s'exécuta aussitôt. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte de stupeur, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Pour une surprise ! C'était une surprise ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Son compagnon avait osé ! Mais que lui était-il donc passé par la tête quand il avait décidé de l'emmener ici pour lui faire cette surprise ? Elle reconnaissait cet endroit. Le Tardis s'y était matérialisé, il y a quelque temps lors de son précédent Docteur. Mais ici ! Tout de même ! Il y avait plus fantastique que cet endroit !

- Cardiff ! S'exclama t-elle incrédule. Tu te moques de moi ! Tu as le choix entre quelques milliard de destinations et tu choisis Cardiff !

Le gallifréen pouffa joyeusement, ravi de la réaction de sa compagne.

- Et ce n'est pas finis... j'ai une autre surprise pour toi... d'ailleurs, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver...

Parce que Cardiff n'était qu'un aperçu de sa surprise ! À quoi devait-elle donc s'attendre ? Elle laissa son regard errer tout autour de la _Millinnium Fontain _ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait y chercher. Cardiff ! Mais que pouvait-il bien y avoir à Cardiff ? Bon sang ! Un autre Slitheen ? Elle savait pertinemment que le gallifréen avait une excellente raison de l'amener ici. Mais tout de même !

Soudain, la jeune femme entendit une voix. Elle la reconnut immédiatement. Cette voix grave ponctuée d'une touche de sensualité. Elle résonnait aux oreilles de Rose délicieusement.

- Docteur ?

La jeune femme sentit les bras de son compagnon desserrer son étreinte. Elle se tourna vers cette voix. Et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçut. Un homme. Un grand homme aux cheveux bruns. Et ce sourire... ce fameux sourire, toujours plus charmeur qui serait capable à lui tout seul de faire fondre un iceberg entier.

*** ***

La boulette de papier lancée fit un arc de cercle dans l'air. Elle chuta sur le rebord de la corbeille et hésita entre les deux choix qui s'offraient à elle. Elle bascula d'un côté puis de l'autre sous le regard attentif de son lanceur. Un équilibre précaire la maintenait sur le rebord et elle n'avait toujours pas fait son choix. Tomber à gauche ou à droite ? Cruel dilemme pour la boulette de papier alors qu'un regard l'observait attentivement. La gravité l'appelait à corps et à cris. Alors, la boulette de papier se laissa aller. Elle oscilla encore quelques millièmes de secondes et chavira. Elle rebondit lors de sa chute et roula avant de s'arrêter, satisfaite de son destin.

Un grognement rageur tonna dans la pièce. Encore raté !

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness regarda la fameuse boulette de papier d'un air furieux qui avait rejoint ses semblables autour de la corbeille. Il poussa un grognement de frustration et reprit une autre feuille de papier pour la rouler en boule, visa avant de s'essayer pour un nouveau lancé. Cette fois-ci la boulette ricocha sur le mur et tomba nullement dans la poubelle déclenchant un énième grognement de la part du Capitaine depuis le début de ses lancés au panier.

Jack décida d'arrêter le massacre. Il s'étira, croisa ses deux mains sur sa nuque et se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil, les pieds toujours sur son bureau.

Il laissa vagabonder son regard, une lueur de nostalgie et de tristesse au fond, au-delà des vitres de son bureau sur l'intérieur du hub. Celui-ci était silencieux. Surtout vide. Et cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines que c'était ainsi. Il avait envoyé les deux derniers membres survivants de son équiper en congé. Ils avaient besoin de changer d'air, notamment après les tragiques événements.

Donc, cela faisait deux semaines que Jack, maître à bord, assurait seul la boutique. Et, il s'ennuyait. Profondément. Il mourrait d'ennuis. Il ne se passait rien depuis des jours. Pas l'ombre d'un Weevil. Rien pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'exercice. Même la faille semblait se tenir tranquille. Et Jack n'aimait pas ça. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait dans l'Univers. Il le sentait au fond de ses tripes. De toutes manières, l'Univers n'avait plus été le même après les événements de Canary Wharf. Ce fameux jour où deux êtres avaient été arrachés brutalement l'un à l'autre. L'Univers semblait ne s'en être jamais remis comme si son équilibre reposait en particulier sur ces deux êtres. Jack ferma les yeux et grimaça. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y ait aucune bêtise de faite. Et cette pensée s'adressait à une personne bien particulière. Car, il ne savait réellement si l'Univers cette fois-ci pourrait s'en relever alors qu'il pansait encore ses plaies.

Un signal émanant de son ordinateur le chassa de ses pensées. Il se releva, pianota sur son clavier, un sourire sur les lèvres, salivant à l'avance d'un peu d'action. Un pli sur son front se dessina lorsqu'il lut que le signal venait d'être déclenché par l'un des capteurs situés autour de la _Millinnium Fontain_. Il appuya sur une touche et une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur son écran montrant les images d'une caméra de surveillance. Un bruit, plutôt un son mélodieux qu'il espérait réentendre un jour se faufila jusqu'au creux de ses oreilles. Ne relâchant pas son attention de la vidéo en direct, il patienta nerveusement en tambourinant le bureau de ses doigts. Quelque chose apparaissait par intermittence. Une lueur bleue confirma ce qu'il pensait. Tiens... lorsqu'on pensait au loup... quelle étrange coïncidence. La journée prenait enfin un tour intéressant. Et ce malgré les problèmes qu'annonçait cette apparition. L'un n'allait -de toutes manières- pas sans l'autre. Enfin, il n'allait quand même pas rechigner devant un peu d'action après des jours d'inactivités.

Jack se leva avec précipitation de son fauteuil, se saisit au passage de son manteau avant de quitter le hub en courant, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, afin d'aller à la rencontre de son visiteur. Pourtant, s'il aurait eu la patience d'attendre ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, il aurait vu sur les images de la caméra de surveillance, une cabine de police finir de se matérialiser et principalement une jeune femme blonde en sortir avant d'être tendrement enlacée par un homme.

*** ***

La porte du magasin -qui faisait office de couverture à Torchwood- s'ouvrit à la volée par un Jack Harkness très pressé, courant à perdre haleine. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Une certaine excitation mêlée à de la joie se diffusa dans son sang, incendiant ses veines en apercevant que le Tardis était toujours là. Une bonne nouvelle. Il aperçut alors un homme avec un long trench-coat brun de dos. Une bonne chose. Le Docteur n'était pas que simplement de passage. Jack sourit en stoppant sa course. Apparemment, il était attendu. Et surtout, il était soulagé de voir le gallifréen sain et sauf. Surtout après les derniers évènements qui l'avaient ébranlé. La mort du Maître. L'espoir brisé de n'être plus le dernier de sa race. De réaliser une nouvelle fois qu'il était le survivant. Qu'il ne restait plus que lui. Jack avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir invité à rester pendant quelques jours pour lui faire découvrir en partie le nouveau Torchwood, et de l'avoir laissé repartir seul alors qu'il avait passé une année assez difficile avec le Maître qui avait notamment découvert la plus fière de ses blessures mais aussi la plus secrète. Surtout lorsque Harkness avait appris que Martha avait décidé de ne pas repartir avec lui. Parce qu'il avait eu peur que le gallifréen fasse une bêtise. Rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un homme rongé par les regrets et une certaine colère, transformant ses émotions en une obsession égoïste et malsaine. Principalement un Seigneur du Temps.

Harkness finit de combler la distance qui le séparait du Docteur en marchant tranquillement. Il découvrit soudainement que le gallifréen était accompagné lorsqu'il aperçut de longs cheveux blonds. Aurait-il trouvé une nouvelle compagne ? Une bonne chose sans doute. Au moins, il n'était plus tout seul. Il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés pour s'occuper de lui, même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer qu'il en avait besoin.

- Docteur ? L'appela Jack.

Harkness ne vit tout d'abord qu'une tornade de cheveux blonds se tourner vers lui. Puis un visage d'ange et un magnifique regard à la couleur chocolat envoutante. Il se mit à la scruter minutieusement, cherchant la raison à ce sentiment de familiarité qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la jeune femme et pensa que le monde s'écroulait tout autour de lui. Il cessa de respirer, son cœur de battre et crut qu'il allait mourir une énième fois. Il ouvrit la bouche d'hébétude mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Apparition... mirage... chimère... lui venait en tête. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait y croire. Les bras ballants de son corps, il était figé. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la jeune femme.

À quoi devait-il cette présence ? Un miracle ? Une bêtise ? Un acte désespéré ?

Et pourtant quelque part en lui, il s'en moquait complètement d'en connaître les explications. Elle était là. Elle était de retour. Peu importe la façon ou la manière, le Docteur l'avait retrouvé.

- Jack ? Fit-elle, tout autant surprise de le voir que lui.

- Rose...

Ce ne fut qu'un mince filet de voix pourtant, il semblait à Jack que ce prénom avait résonné sur toute la surface du globe. Réalisant peu à peu que la jeune femme était bien réelle, il sentit le bonheur, la joie, la félicité lui brûler les entrailles. Surpassant sa peur de la voir disparaître, il se tourna vers le Docteur. Celui-ci l'observait avec une expression que Jack ne lui avait jamais connu. Il souriait de toutes ses dents dans une expression de béatitude. Le Capitaine l'interrogea d'un regard, attendant sa confirmation. Le gallifréen lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

Alors, il fixa son entière attention sur la jeune femme. Elle avait fait un pas dans sa direction. Et, il lui sourit. Un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmeur.

- Rose Tyler...

- Jack Harkness...

Il la contempla. Ce n'était plus vraiment la Rose Tyler qu'il avait connu. Elle avait énormément changé mais était toujours aussi radieuse que sublime. Pourtant, il distinguait dans ses prunelles une ombre de tristesse. Un peu comme celle qu'avait le Docteur dans les siennes.

- Seriez-vous, jeune demoiselle, par le plus grand des hasards, la Rose Tyler ?

- Jack ! Fit-elle en secouant la tête amusée.

- Je veux dire par là, la Rose Tyler avec laquelle j'ai flirté devant Big Ben en pleine apogée du Blitz ?

- Parce que tu en connais d'autres peut-être ? Lui répliqua t-elle malicieuse.

Jack ne résista pas davantage. Il se précipita vers elle pour la soulever dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Elle riait aux éclats alors qu'il la serrait toujours plus fort contre lui.

Rose passa ses deux bras autour du cou du Capitaine. Son compagnon n'aurait en aucun cas pu lui faire une meilleure surprise que celle-ci. Elle était si heureuse. Tellement heureuse de le revoir. Elle avait espéré le revoir, le croiser dans une de ses aventures avec le Docteur. Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il avait renoué le contact avec Jack. Et, elle se demanda l'espace d'une seconde, s'il lui avait véritablement tout raconté, sans édulcorer son récit. La question ne se posait pas pour le moment, surtout pendant des retrouvailles aussi chaleureuses que celles-ci. Elle adorait Jack. Le considérait comme un ami, voir un grand frère. Il était l'un des hommes qui avaient marqué sa vie. Et, il y en avait peu. Ils étaient au nombre de deux, seulement. L'autre n'était que son Docteur.

Mais que faisait-il donc sur Terre au vingt et unième siècle ? Elle, qui le croyait au cinquième et unième siècle. Comment cette si petite planète, si insignifiante parmi tous les Astres de l'Univers pouvait être le refuge de tous ? Son compagnon la considérait comme sa planète adoptive mais aussi parce qu'elle savait dorénavant qu'il avait un lien particulier avec elle. Mais Jack ? Qu'est qui l'avait poussé à venir ici ? Surtout à Cardiff ?

Le Docteur observait avec une tendresse toute particulière les retrouvailles. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il y pensait. Il y avait toujours eu entre Jack et Rose quelque chose de spécial, une autre forme de complicité que celle qu'il avait avec elle. Des liens fraternels. Ils s'aimaient comme un frère et une sœur se chamaillant énormément. Combien de fois, les avait-il retrouvé devant un film d' Humphrey Bogart en se gavant de cochonneries ? Et le gallifréen avait envié cette relation, jaloux en quelque sorte que Jack soit si proche de la jeune femme, de partager un tel moment anodin que celui-ci avec elle. Que lui s'interdisait. Cependant, aujourd'hui c'est dans ses bras qu'elle s'endormait en regardant Bogie, pensa t-il non sans une certaine fierté. Et au fait, cela ne fait-il pas déjà un long moment que le chef de Torchwood gardait Rose dans ses bras ?

Jack sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il entendit un raclement de gorge peu discret de la part du gallifréen. Certaines choses n'avaient apparemment pas changé. Il avait appris lors de son court séjour en tant que passager du Tardis, qu'il ne fallait pas franchir une certaine limite lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rose. Elle était un trésor que le Docteur gardait jalousement. Et rien que pour l'attiser un peu plus, il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme.

- Ce bon vieux Jack, souffla t-elle. Toujours là, où on y s'attend le moins.

- Comment ça ? Vieux Jack ? S'offusqua t-il.

Le rire cristallin de Rose fit élargir encore plus le sourire du Capitaine. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. N'était-elle pas sensée être prisonnière de l'autre monde ? Qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle revienne ? À quoi donc devait-il ce retour miraculeux ?

- Comment Rose ?

- Comment que quoi, Jack ?

- Ton retour ?

Il la sentit légèrement se tendre contre lui.

- C'est une longue histoire, Jack, lui répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas si important pour le moment. Et toi ? Je te croyais à reconstruire l'Humanité ?

Jack comprit alors que Rose ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait pas conscience de son geste qui l'avait transformé. Qu'en voulant lui redonner la vie, elle l'avait rendu immortel. Le Docteur ne lui avait rien dit. Qu'il avait tout simplement été abandonné sur le Satellite Cinq avant de revenir à Cardiff pour s'installer sur la brèche dans l'espoir que le Tardis y fasse de nouveau escale. Cependant depuis la dernière fois, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Docteur, il avait accepté ce qu'il était et ce qu'il devenait. Parce que finalement, rien dans l'Univers n'arrivait jamais au hasard. Et, il avait compris qu'il aurait toujours un rôle plus ou moins important dans la vie du Seigneur du Temps.

- Peu importe ! S'exprima jovialement Jack en relâchant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme. Pour une fois que le Docteur apporte une excellente nouvelle au lieu de problèmes ! Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

- Hey ! Protesta le gallifréen. Je n'apporte pas les problèmes ! Ce sont eux qui viennent à moi ! Que voulez-vous, j'ai un charme irrésistible !

Rien que pour étayer ses propos, le Docteur offrit un radieux sourire à sa compagne. Elle s'illumina.

- J'en connais une qui ne vous contredira pas, c'est sûr, fit Jack en voyant le Docteur user de son charme ravageur.

Rose saisit le sous-entendu. Elle n'avait pas l'attention de lui dire ce qu'il en était vraiment entre son compagnon et elle. De toutes façons, il le comprendrait bien assez vite. Elle saisit la main que le gallifréen lui tendait et se rapprocha de lui à la recherche de sa chaleur.

- Vous nous invitez à dîner, Jack ? Lança le gallifréen.

Jack les observa attentivement. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là... et ils lui cachaient. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le Docteur avait changé. Il semblait plus jeune, plus épanouit, posé et heureux. Il n'émanait plus cette tristesse, cette mélancolie. Et il y avait cet éclat dans ses yeux que Jack avait pu lire parfois lors de sa précédente régénération. Cette lueur dont Rose était à l'origine. Autrefois cachée, aujourd'hui, elle prenait tout son éclat, toute sa splendeur. Est-ce que le Docteur aurait eu -enfin- un déclic à propos de sa compagne à son retour ? Est-ce qu'il lui dissimulait une autre excellente nouvelle, tout compte fait ?

- Vous inviter à dîner, Docteur ? Réagit Jack. Je classe cela sous la rubrique « un jour, j'y réfléchirais ».

- Hey ! S'indigna le gallifréen.

- Par contre pour Rose, c'est tout réfléchit, fit-il avec un large sourire en tendant son bras à la jeune femme. Me feriez-vous l'honneur Miss Tyler d'accepter de dîner avec moi ?

La jeune femme saisit la main de Jack et entraina les deux homme avec elle dans sa course.

- Allez les deux hommes de ma vie ! C'est moi qui invite !

- L'homme de ta vie... répéta Jack extatique. J'ai toujours rêvé de te l'entendre dire...

- Comment ça les deux hommes de ta vie ? Objecta le Docteur, une légère pointe de jalousie dans la voix.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Doctor Who et Torchwood appartient au vénérable Russel T. Davies ainsi qu'à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

Merci à Ingrig, coralie91 et amazing-destiny de m'avoir laissé une review. Merci à vous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness, installé -voir avachi- confortablement sur un fauteuil, observait avec une tendresse toute particulière le Docteur et Rose assis face à lui sur le canapé. La jeune femme s'était adossée à l'accoudoir et avait les jambes par-dessus celles de son compagnon. Cela faisait quelques minutes que chacun gardait le silence, profitant pleinement de ce moment de quiétude. Le dîner avait été l'occasion de beaucoup de fou rires, de gentilles chamailleries ainsi que celle de se rappeler du bon vieux temps. Et par d'incroyables tours du destin, ils étaient là, tous les trois. De nouveau réunis. Alors que chacun avait d'une manière plus ou moins forcée suivi son chemin séparément. Et voilà que leurs chemins se recroisaient.

L'ancien agent du temps avait vu ses soupçons se confirmer au fil de la soirée. Mais ne sachant pas comment cette régénération se comportait avec la jeune femme, il n'avait pas préféré tirer des conclusions trop hâtives. Il avait été attentif à chaque détail, à chacun de leur échange. Et, il avait noté un certain rapprochement entre eux. Il existait une certaine intimité que Jack ne leur avait jamais connu alors qu'auparavant le gallifréen n'aurait laissé en aucun cas une telle chose se produire, notamment ce tutoiement entre eux. Cependant, il y avait un avant et un après Canary Wharf. Le premier indice avait été la façon parfois dont Rose appelait son compagnon. C'était si naturel, si intime de la part de la jeune femme ce « mon Docteur » que cela avait un peu interpellé Jack au début, au contraire du gallifréen qui avait l'air d'adorer ce terme possessif devant son nom. Leurs mains s'effleuraient souvent avec tendresse, bien que la plupart du temps, elles ne pouvaient se dénouer. Sans parler de cette expression amoureuse qui apparaissait dans leurs regards lorsqu'ils se tournaient l'un vers l'autre. Et Jack avait compris que leur relation avait évolué. Qu'ils étaient devenus bien plus que de simples amis, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été dans un certain sens. Bien qu'ils cachaient nullement ce qu'il formait, Jack avait attendu une confirmation de leur part. Après tout avec eux, rien n'était vraiment jamais sûr.

À la fin du dîner, Jack leur avait proposé de finir la soirée dans le hub. Il avait encore des sueurs froides au souvenir du regard noir et assassin que Rose lui avait jeté en apprenant son appartenance à Torchwood. Et, il la comprenait dans un sens, Torchwood était à l'origine de sa séparation avec son compagnon. Elle ne pouvait éprouver qu'une certaine rancœur à l'Institut. Heureusement que le Docteur avait volé à son secours -sinon, il ne savait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui entre les mains d'une Rose en colère- en confirmant ses propos que Torchwood avait changé, ce qui avait considérablement diminué le courroux de la jeune femme. Cependant, elle n'était vraisemblablement pas prête à pardonner, ni à oublier que Torchwood était la cause de son séjour forcé dans le Monde de Pete et de l'avoir arraché au gallifréen.

Pendant que le Docteur s'occupait de matérialiser le Tardis dans le hub, Rose et lui étaient passés par l'entrée réservée aux invités de marque. Encore méfiante, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait reconstruit Torchwood après la bataille de Canary Wharf, surtout après le mal que cela avait fait. Il lui avait alors confié qu'il l'avait fait en l'honneur du Docteur. Surtout en la mémoire de la jeune femme car il la croyait morte dans la bataille à la lecture de la liste des victimes. Et, il lui expliqué en quelques mots les bases sur lesquelles il avait rebâtit l'Institut, ce qui semblait l'avoir satisfaite dans un certain sens.

Ils étaient encore à mi-chemin que le gallifréen les attendait déjà en bas. Jack avait alors interrogé Rose de ce qui en était avec son compagnon. _« Lui et toi ? »_, lui avait-il simplement demandé dans un murmure. Elle avait saisi sa clef du Tardis qu'elle portait comme pendentif entre ses doigts, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, le regard fixé à celui de son compagnon. Elle avait attendu que leur ascenseur se pose pour lui répondre simplement par une affirmation : _« lui et moi ». _Sans attendre une réaction de sa part, la jeune femme avait rejoint le Docteur. Et celui-ci enlaçant leurs doigts avait commencé à lui parler du ptérodactyle qui survolait le hub.

Au moins, s'il y avait quelque chose de positif qui résultait de la bataille de Canary Wharf, c'était « _Eux_ ». Rose et le Docteur. Le pas avait été franchit. Enfin un « _nous_ ». La perte de Rose avait sûrement fait réfléchir le gallifréen. Cela l'avait sans doute fait prendre conscience qu'il avait loupé quelque chose avec elle. Que les regrets qu'il éprouvait n'étaient que le reflet de sa propre erreur. Il avait dû se prendre une claque magistrale pour le comprendre mais qui lui avait sans aucun doute remis les pendules à l'heure. Qu'il valait mieux souffrir notamment en se remémorant de beaux souvenirs, que de souffrir avec des regrets. Et rien qu'à voir l'état de félicité dans lequel il baignait, Jack savait que le gallifréen avait conscience qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Amusé par les étranges pensés qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit, Jack se demanda comment se passait la vie de couple entre un Seigneur du Temps et une Humaine. Oh ! Oui, il était curieux de voir comment se comportait un gallifréen amoureux, assumant totalement ses sentiments envers Rose et leur relation au grand jour. De les observer évoluer en tant que couple à l'intérieur du Tardis. Y avait-il des scènes de ménages ? De quelles façons s'étaient déroulés leur « emménagement » ensemble ? De quelles manières, Rose avait chamboulé la vie de célibataire du gallifréen ? Comment même s'était-elle fait sa place dans l'intimité si secrète du Seigneur du Temps devenant ainsi la leur ? Le Docteur n'avait sûrement pas mesuré toute l'ampleur d'une vie à deux lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire le grand plongeon. Cette relation pour Jack devenait un objet de curiosité et de fascination. Après tout, il assistait à un événement unique dans son genre. Une chose qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

Cependant, même si Jack était heureux pour ses deux amis qu'ils aient enfin réussi à se trouver, il ne savait toujours pas comment Rose avait pu revenir aux côtés du Docteur ? Est-ce que le gallifréen avait finalement trouvé un moyen d'aller la chercher ? Ou était-ce Rose qui avait réussi à s'échapper de l'autre monde dont elle était prisonnière ? Le retour de la jeune femme lui semblait bien trop mystérieux et posait beaucoup trop de questions à son goût pour ne pas comprendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. De plus, lorsqu'il avait tenté de lancer le sujet, il avait rencontré le regard sévère du gallifréen lui intimant ne pas continuer. Donc, le retour de Rose était un sujet épineux, ce qui attisait encore plus sa curiosité.

Pour le moment, Rose la tête lovée sur l'épaule de son compagnon semblait épuisée. Il est vrai que les journées avec le Docteur n'étaient pas de tout repos et avaient tendance à se poursuivre au-delà des vingt-quatre heures d'une journée dite normal sur Terre. Ils formaient tous les deux un magnifique tableau mettant ainsi un peu de grâce et de charme dans le monde quelque peu chaotique du Docteur. Alors que Jack contemplait l'image d'un bonheur amplement mérité, quelque chose retient son attention. L'épaule de Rose devenait spectrale. Comme effacée. Il pouvait apercevoir le dossier du canapé sensé être caché par la dite-épaule. Jack se frotta les yeux et constata que son cerveau avait dû lui jouer un tour. L'épaule de Rose n'était en aucun cas translucide. Sûrement la fatigue, pensa t-il. Et un effet dut aux quelques verres de vin et cocktails pour fêter les retrouvailles.

Le Docteur prit le mug des mains de sa compagne pour la poser sur la table basse. Du dos de la main, il se mit à caresser sa joue. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle acquiesça de la tête. Elle lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres puis se leva et fit un petit signe à Jack tout en se dirigeant vers le Tardis.

- Et moi ? Lança le Capitaine d'un ton plaintif. Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Jack...

- Quoi ! C'est pas juste ! Lui a eu droit à son bisou du soir ! Moi, aussi, j'en veux un !

Le chef de Torchwood ne s'occupa nullement du regard meurtrier du gallifréen à son égard. Décidément, celui-ci semblait encore moins partageur qu'auparavant. Jack tendit les bras vers la jeune femme qui secouait la tête devant son comportement de gamin. Néanmoins, elle se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort contre lui.

- C'est bon de te revoir, ma belle... lui murmura t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue et se délogea de ses bras. Le gallifréen lui saisit la main au passage.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda t-il soucieux. Tu veux que...

- Ça va aller, le rassura t-elle.

Elle laissa glisser ses doigts de ceux de son compagnon. Les deux hommes l'observèrent en silence se rendre au Tardis. Jack reporta son attention sur le Docteur. Celui-ci, le corps tendu à l'extrême, ne quitta pas du regard sa compagne durant les quelques mètres qui la séparait du vaisseau. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte du Tardis derrière elle, non sans avoir fait un dernier signe de la main à l'attention des deux hommes, le gallifréen poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement en même temps que la tension disparaissait de ses épaules. Il se réinstalla sur le canapé, s'asseyant en tailleur à la place précédemment occupée par Rose. Il attrapa son mug de thé et en but une gorgée avant de se retourner vers le Tardis. Jack sourit devant ce comportement. Apparemment la place chaude ne suffisait déjà plus au Docteur et il n'avait plus qu'un hâte, celle de rejoindre la jeune femme.

- Allez-y Jack, posez-la, lança soudainement le Docteur. Pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- De quoi ? S'enquit l'intéressé.

- Cette question qui vous brûles les lèvres.

Harkness fut délesté d'un grand poids que le Docteur aborde de lui-même le sujet.

- Vous êtes allés la chercher ?

Le gallifréen se tourna face à lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de secouer la tête par la négative.

- Non.

Jack ne savait pas réellement quelle réponse il avait attendu à sa question. Cependant, ce fut une délivrance de savoir que le gallifréen n'avait fait aucune bêtise. Bien qu'il le cachait, Jack savait que la perte de Rose l'avait profondément meurtri. Et, qu'elle resterait à jamais une cicatrice ravivée par les regrets et dont le Maître s'en était particulièrement délecté. Le Docteur avait un talon d'achille : ses compagnons. Surtout Rose. Le Maitre avait eu vent des rumeurs qui circulaient dans l'Univers à propos de sentiments que le Docteur portait à sa très chère Rose. Qui ne le savait pas, d'ailleurs ? À part sans doute les intéressés, eux-même ? Durant chaque jour, le Maître s'en était même fait un devoir de lui rappeler le souvenir douloureux de la jeune femme.

Alors si ce n'était pas le Docteur, l'explication au retour de Rose, comment était-elle de nouveau à ses côtés ? Qu'est ce que cachait véritablement ce retour miraculeux ? Le gallifréen ne semblait pas pour le moment décidé à se lancer dans une explication. Il faisait rouler sa tasse dans ses mains, le regard perdu à l'intérieur du breuvage.

- Docteur ?

- Jack ? Répondit l'intéressé sur le même ton.

- Est-ce que vous allez enfin l'avouer ?

- Vous avouez quoi ?

Harkness soupira devant cet entêtement. Il lui serait plus facile de kidnapper la Reine que de tirer les vers du nez du gallifréen. Et pourtant, il avait le même air béat qu'un certain Homer devant un beignet. Il ressemblait à un jeune marié tout juste revenu de sa lune de miel n'ayant pas encore reposé les pieds sur terre.

- Que vous aviez tort...

- À propos de quoi ?

- De Rose...

- Jack...grommela le Docteur, visiblement mal à l'aise d'évoquer ce sujet.

Le chef de Torchwood croisa les bras sur son torse et tourna la tête sur le côté d'un air boudeur.

- Jack...

- Quoi Jack ? Grogna le Capitaine, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

- Comment va Martha ?

L'art et la manière du gallifréen de changer de conversation. Jack tendit le bras et se saisit d'un téléphone qu'il lança au Docteur. Celui-ci l'attrapa à la volée.

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander vous-même. Passez-lui donc un coup de fil. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Vous avez juste à appuyer sur le deux, son numéro est préprogrammé.

Le Docteur observa d'un air absent le téléphone dans sa main. Que se passait-il donc dans sa tête ? À quoi pensait-il à propos de la jeune médecin ? Subitement, il se redressa, renifla, déposa le téléphone sur la table et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Plus tard, articula t-il. Ce n'est pas le but de ma visite. Rose...

- On avance, bougonna Jack, on parle enfin de Rose. Ce n'est pas que je sois heureux qu'elle soit de retour, que vous ayez surtout cessé ce petit jeu avec elle. Mais, elle n'était pas sensée être piégée dans l'autre monde ? D'ailleurs, cela fait combien de temps qu'elle est revenue à vos côtés ?

- Tout est relatif, répondit le gallifréen en haussant des épaules.

- Combien ? Répéta Jack.

Le compagnon de la jeune femme se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et se frotta les yeux.

- Approximativement, enfin pour vous, cela ferait sept mois.

- Sept mois ! Tonna Jack en faisant un bond dans son fauteuil. Égoïste ! Sept mois que vous vous gardez Rose pour vous tout seul ! Vous avez attendu sept mois pour venir me faire la surprise !

- Elle n'était pas prête ! Se défendit vivement le Docteur. Elle avait besoin de temps ! Les derniers temps pour elle ont été particulièrement difficiles !

Harkness sentit sa gorge se nouée face à l'attitude du gallifréen. Il se tenait la tête basse, le regard fuyant, comme si la culpabilité pesait sur ses épaules. Le retour de Rose dissimulait bien un mystère. Jack savait aussi que -malheureusement- le Docteur n'était pas ici pour une simple visite amicale.

- Si vous n'êtes pas allé la chercher, comment est-elle revenue ?

- C'est là que ça coince.

- Que ça coince ? Répéta Jack, troublé.

- Oui. Rose est certes revenue. Mais son retour lui a coûté énormément.

- L'ombre de tristesse dans ses yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

La gallifréen hocha de la tête par la positive. Il but d'une traite la fin de son thé comme s'il voulait y puiser le réconfort et surtout le courage de tout dévoiler à Jack. Celui-ci comprit que la nuit allait se prolonger, alors il se leva, se saisit des tasses pour aller les réapprovisionner. Le Docteur le remercia d'un signe du menton avant de se retourner une énième fois vers le Tardis. Le Capitaine se laissa tomber au fond de son fauteuil et attendit patiemment que le gallifréen se lance.

- J'ai... bafouilla le Docteur serrant son mug entre ses doigts. J'ai retrouvé Rose... comme qui dirait par un hasard.

- Un hasard ? Fit Jack en haussant un sourcil, inquiet face à l'attitude hésitante du gallifréen.

- J'étais en France pour... enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet... à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle... je vais vous épargner les détails... j'ai retrouvé Rose là-bas. Cela faisait déjà plus de huit mois qu'elle était de retour dans notre dimension, sur Terre.

- Comment ça, retrouvée ? Huit mois ?

- Je... Rose... balbutia le gallifréen. Je l'ai retrouvé dans... elle était...

Harkness se redressa alors que Docteur avait toutes les peines à parler. Et ce qu'il comprenait de cette hésitation, c'était que les retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas passés comme le gallifréen aurait pu en rêver.

- Rose était dans une maison close depuis six mois quand je l'ai retrouvé, fit le Docteur d'une traite.

Le visage de Jack blêmit d'un coup. La gorge sèche, il ne put répliquer. Dans un état second, il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et le breuvage lui brûla la langue et la gorge. Mais la douleur n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il ressentait au fond de ses entrailles. Le chagrin. La douleur. La tristesse. La culpabilité, aussi. Celle de n'avoir pas su, de n'avoir pas retrouvé la jeune femme bien avant, de l'avoir laissé dans cette maison répugnante. Il y avait une certaine colère qui affluait dans ses veines. Et, il serra les dents, frappant de son poing l'accoudoir.

Rose... maison close... pas ça... pas elle. Aucune femme ne méritait ça. Pas plus Rose qu'une autre mais c'était son amie. Une femme extraordinaire. Une sœur pour lui. Comment une telle chose avait pu lui arriver ? Il était peut-être bien un homme aux mœurs légères mais, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne tolérait pas. Notamment, cette soumission abominable des femmes.

- Comment ? Demanda t-il brutalement.

- Rose était amnésique. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Cela a été difficile...

- Attendez une minute, l'interrompit Jack. Je n'ai pas tout suivi. Vous avez retrouvé Rose dans une de ces haïssables maisons closes au dix-neuvième siècle, amnésique. Et Dieu, je ne veux surtout pas imaginer ce qu'elle a dû traverser et faire pour survivre ! Mais comment est-elle revenue dans cet Univers ?

- Je ne sais pas, déclara le Docteur. Elle ne sait pas. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, Jack.

- D'accord. Alors commencez par me raconter tout depuis le début...

*** ***

Le Docteur poussa sans un bruit la porte de sa chambre. Cette pièce intime qu'il partageait dorénavant avec Rose. Leur chambre. Au tout début, ils avaient voyagé entre sa chambre et l'ancienne de la jeune femme, dormant dans l'une ou l'autre au gré des envies de Rose. Il savait qu'elle avait été intimidée au début de leur relation de faire ce lieu, le sien en l'investissant alors que pour lui, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il lui appartenait. Néanmoins, il ne l'avait pas pressé, lui laissant le temps afin qu'elle trouve ses marques pour se l'approprier. La transition s'était faite en douceur. Et affaire par affaire, Rose commençait à y apposer son empreinte, s'accaparant d'une penderie pour y installer ses vêtements alors que ses produits de beauté envahissaient peu à peu la salle de bain. Le Docteur rit intérieurement à la pensée que Rose n'y avait pas encore déménagé toutes ses affaires. Mais elle y avait transposé son désordre qu'elle chérissait tant. Il l'avait volontiers laissé faire aussi lorsqu'elle avait bougé quelques meubles pour réaménager la chambre à sa façon. Même si elle n'y avait pas tout bousculé, c'était devenu autant sa chambre que la sienne.

Il s'avança à l'intérieur, retira ses chaussures, sa veste et sa cravate qu'il jeta à côté et sur son valet de nuit. Puis, il dégagea les pans de sa chemise de son pantalon avant de s'étirer en baillant. Il était tard, la conversation avec Jack s'étant poursuivit pendant un long moment après le départ de sa compagne. Il posa son regard sur la silhouette recroquevillée au milieu du lit.

Rose...

Elle avait été abîmée par la vie. Et, il était loin d'imaginer ce à quoi elle avait survécu, ni même les choses qu'elle avait été contrainte de faire pour simplement subsister. Elle était loin d'aller aussi bien qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Car il savait ce qu'elle dissimulait en elle. Tout simplement parce qu'il en était passé par là, lui-aussi. Une autre forme de douleur, mais les mêmes symptômes. Ils avaient en quelque sorte interverti leur situation. Auparavant, lui qui allait mal, elle qui avait été là pour panser ses plaies, le guérir, alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu se confier à elle de peur d'être vulnérable, aujourd'hui, c'était le contraire. C'était Rose qui souffrait en silence. Louve, sa cicatrice. Cette partie d'elle-même dont elle lui refusait l'accès. Comprendrait-elle un jour que cela le touchait ? Qu'il avait mal lui-aussi ? Qu'il se sentait blessé lorsqu'elle refusait son aide ? Qu'il voulait être là quand elle avait mal pour la soutenir, pour combattre avec elle ses démons ?

Le Docteur se rapprocha du lit et s'y assit tout doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Il releva la couette pour découvrir son visage. Il posa sa main sur sa joue tiède et la caressa de son pouce. Elle ne lui avait rien raconté de ces six mois avec Madame -tenancière de la maison close. Il ne savait rien de l'enfer qu'elle avait traversé. La seule chose qu'elle avait bien voulu lui confier, c'était le souvenir très vague de son arrivé : son réveil à Londres. Ainsi -et parce qu'elle avait été obligé de lui révéler- un fait très douloureux pour la femme qu'elle était. Une chose qui de toutes façons serait arrivé tôt au tard. Mais qui avait eu des répercussions douloureuses et amères dont résultait une opération. Le reste restait un énorme point d'interrogation. Et ce mal la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Quand à lui, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Il l'aimait, la chérissait de tout son être. Il se tenait à ses côtés, prêt à la prendre dans ses bras dès qu'elle en ressentait le besoin. C'était à lui de montrer qu'elle pouvait cesser d'être forte. Que c'était son devoir en tant que compagnon d'être là pour elle, que c'était à lui de la porter, aujourd'hui. Il aimerait tellement faire davantage que ce qu'elle lui permettait. Peut-être qu'en trouvant les responsables, les explications à son retour, elle trouverait une certaine sérénité, enfin la paix avec Louve.

Le Docteur respira profondément et s'arracha à sa contemplation. Il se leva, se passa une main sur le visage et après un dernier regard vers sa compagne, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Déboutonnant sa chemise, il passa à côté du piano et s'y arrêta. Sur l'instrument trônaient des partitions et deux cadres. Sur l'une des photographies, Rose était entourée par toute sa famille adoptive. Il ne savait comment mais elle avait réussi à transformer une partie de son malheur en quelque chose de positif. Sa famille n'étant que les autres filles de la maison close. De remarquables femmes. Rose s'était trouvée une seconde mère en la personne de Lili -chef de famille- et des sœurs parmi Gigi, Cuicui et Lottie -par qui la relève de Jackie était assurée. Le gallifréen, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, se saisit du deuxième cadre et caressa des doigts l'image. Rose et lui. La première -et d'une longue série- photo d'eux ensemble depuis le retour de la jeune femme. Posant devant le Tardis, il la tenait dans ses bras, souriant comme jamais. L'observant attentivement, il se souvenait de cette soirée si particulière pour lui où il s'était engagé vis-à-vis de Rose, faisant d'elle à part entière sa compagne, lorsque cette photo avait été prise ; remarquant sans y prêter une plus grande attention une petite fille blonde habillée d'une robe bleue dans l'arrière-plan à côté du Tardis. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Rose et lui...

Le Docteur et Rose...

Son nom était désormais indissociable de celui de sa compagne.

Cette incroyable femme qui avait réussi l'impossible. Celui de lui faire croire et d'espérer enfin au bonheur. Qu'il méritait autre chose que la souffrance et la solitude. Avec laquelle, il vivait la plus fantastique de ses aventures.

C'était ça qu'il lui avait manqué dans sa vie : une personne à aimer, à laquelle il tiendrait bien plus qu'à lui-même. Rose Tyler... celle qu'il avait finalement attendu toute sa vie.

Ce ne sera sans aucun doute pas pour toujours... mais peu importe... La vie ne valait pas d'être réellement vécue sans connaître l'ivresse d'aimer, sans sentir battre ses cœurs la chamade, sans connaître cette douce et tendre chaleur prendre possession de lui. Et ce en la présence de l'être aimé. Et Rose était tout ça.

Sans en avoir réellement conscience, ses doigts appuyaient sur les touches pour jouer une mélodie. Cette mélodie était très particulière pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le gallifréen l'avait partagé avec sa compagne. Elle avait depuis formé comme une sorte de lien entre eux. C'était la seule chose que Louve se souvenait de Rose. Sa compagne la fredonnait sans cesse depuis son retour comme si cela l'apaisait. Lui, la tenait depuis sa plus tendre enfance de sa mère, qui un jour comme si cela lui était venu d'un coup de tête, l'avait installé sur ses genoux avant de lui apprendre à la jouer.

Il reposa le cadre sur le piano et effleura les touches. Il avait eu l'agréable surprise en apprenant que sa compagne n'avait jamais cessé de perfectionner son art dans l'autre Monde. Pas comme lui, qui n'avait jamais pu y rejouer après lui avoir dit adieux sur la baie du Méchant Loup. Car le piano entre la jeune femme et lui avait été ses plus beaux souvenirs, quelques instants volés à l'Univers où il se permettait d'être un peu plus proche d'elle, de frôler l'interdit.

Rose maitrisait dorénavant l'instrument. Elle y jouait avec une grâce, une précision, une virtuosité que cela lui coupait le souffle. Elle avait atteint un très haut niveau. Cependant, elle avait toujours été une élève attentive et particulièrement douée. Et le professeur qu'il avait été en était fier. Et rien n'était plus magique que de jouer au piano avec elle. Leurs mains s'effleurant, emportées dans une valse aérienne formant un pas à chaque touche, leurs cœurs battant avec une parfaite harmonie au même rythme effréné de la partition et leurs âmes qui se fondaient l'une dans l'autre, que bien souvent, ils se réveillaient de leur transe nus, entremêlés et noués par les draps.

Le Docteur finit de déboutonner le dernier bouton de sa chemise et la retira tout en entrant dans la salle de bains. Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, douché, et alla rejoindre Rose en se glissant sous la couette. Il s'allongea face à elle, sans la prendre dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle sente sa présence. Elle avait de grande crise de panique s'il l'enlaçait alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Et, il avait beaucoup de mal par la suite à la calmer. Une conséquence au passage chez Madame. Comme ses cauchemars, bien qu'ils se faisaient rare. Louve s'agitait, remuait, mais il lui suffisait simplement de la serrer un peu plus contre lui pour qu'elle s'apaise dans la seconde. Que Rose s'était autre chose. Ses cauchemars la réveillait en pleurs tout en hurlant des cris terrifiant. Et lorsqu'il voulait la prendre contre lui pour la réconforter, la calmer, elle le rejetait systématiquement en se débattant furieusement. Cependant, il la bloquait dans ses bras tout en lui fredonnant leur mélodie alors que des hoquets la faisaient trembler de tout son être. Ce n'est qu'à bout de force, exténuée et vidée, que Rose commençait à s'apaiser et réussissait à se rendormir. Et lui restait éveillé le reste de la nuit pour la veiller.

La jeune femme dut ressentir sa présence car elle chercha à se blottir contre lui. Elle murmura d'une voix endormie son nom.

- Je suis là, Chochana, lui chuchota t-il doucement.

Il sentit aussitôt son corps se détendre. Il déposa un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle se lovait contre lui, nichant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui. Bientôt, le souffle régulier de Rose lui indiqua qu'elle était de nouveau profondément endormie. Et, il se laissa à son tour aller à ce doux apaisement.


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voici le troisième chapitre !

Merci à coralie91, amazing-destiny et à Ingrid de m'avoir laissé une review. Merci à vous d'être des fidèles lectrices !

A la prochaine ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le portable sur la table de chevet se mit à vibrer et à brailler, brisant ainsi la sérénité de la pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité générée par le Tardis, et tirant par la même occasion Rose des bras de Morphée. Elle émit un grognement réprobateur. Sa main s'échappa de la couette, tâtonna la table de chevet pour repérer le coupable qui osait interrompre son sommeil, le trouva et le fit taire.

La jeune femme voulut s'étirer mais deux bras solidement enroulés autour de sa taille l'en empêchèrent. Le corps chaud derrière elle grogna à son tour et remua légèrement. Un nez effleura son cou et des lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque. Elle sourit et tourna la tête à demi vers son compagnon. Les yeux clos, les cheveux en bataille, il semblait être encore profondément endormi.

Rose réfléchit. Elle allait devoir agir avec savoir-faire et dextérité dans son approche. Elle se repassa encore et encore divers plans et stratégies ayant pour objectif de se glisser hors du lit sans le réveiller. Chose qui s'avérait plus compliquée qu'il en paraissait. Son compagnon ne la laisserait pas filer sans faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir. Bien qu'elle serait volontiers restée blottie dans ses bras...

Hum... idée plus que tentatrice... non, il fallait se montrer raisonnable. Et puis, elle avait plein de choses à faire.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure sur le réveil que le vaisseau mettait automatiquement à l'heure du lieu où il se situait -sauf lorsqu'il était à la dérive dans le vortex. La mâtinée sur Terre était déjà bien avancée. Elle avait assez traîné au lit comme ça. Donc, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen afin de se dégager de cette couette si douillette sans réveiller son compagnon.

La jeune femme se retourna doucement dans les bras du Docteur et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Elle le serra tendrement alors qu'il répondait déjà à son étreinte, toujours endormi. Quoi que.... elle était si bien dans ses bras... pourquoi ne pas rester bien au chaud, une ou deux minutes, voir plus ? Non, il était déjà tard et elle savait que Jack devait les attendre. Elle grimaça. De la volonté ! Bon Dieu, c'était pas si compliqué ! Elle serra un peu plus fort son amant contre elle, l'obligeant ainsi à s'allonger sur le dos, puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt, il se détendit et ses bras autour de sa taille se relâchèrent de plus en plus... jusqu'à ce qu'il rende totalement les armes. Enfin, même là, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait gagné. À partir de maintenant, elle allait devoir faire preuve de douceur et de délicatesse.

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme commença à s'éloigner du gallifréen. Elle gagna un centimètre... puis un deuxième... quatre... elle se rapprochait du bord du lit. Un sourire victorieux fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle allait y parvenir. Bien que tout pouvait encore arriver. Il pouvait toujours passer d'un moment à un autre à l'attaque.

Et... c'est ce qui arriva. Une jambe s'enroula autour des siennes et deux bras la firent prisonnière d'un corps terriblement chaud et familier.

- Où allais-tu ainsi ? Tu expérimentais peut-être une nouvelle tentative d'évasion ?

La jeune femme fit volte face et croisa un regard brun espiègle.

- Tu étais réveillé ! Fit-elle scandalisée. Et tu m'as tendu un piège !

Le Docteur fit une petite moue à la fois désolée et amusée.

- Hum... exact ! Confirma t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant de plus belle. Je voulais voir jusqu'à quel point tu pouvais aller pour te glisser hors du lit.

Elle le foudroya du regard et prit note mentalement de se venger un peu plus tard. Il avait peut-être gagné cette bataille mais pas la guerre ! Oh que oui, elle l'aurait le dernier mot ! Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Et, s'il ne savait pas encore ce dont elle était capable en riposte, il allait l'apprendre très vite à ses dépends. Elle se releva pour s'asseoir et s'adossa contre l'oreiller, encore légèrement en colère contre elle-même de s'être fait attraper à son propre jeu. Son compagnon remua vers elle et posa sa tête au creux de son ventre en passant ses bras autour de son corps svelte. Un sourire commença à se dessiner à la commissure des lèvres de Rose. Elle leva une de ses mains et la passa dans les cheveux du gallifréen alors que celui-ci caressait ses boucles blondes.

- Il est déjà tard, mon Docteur. Et Jack, tel que je le connais est déjà en train de s'impatienter devant le Tardis.

- Laisse le prendre racine, lui répondit-il. On a tout notre temps...

La jeune femme observa les paupières de son amant se refermer sur ses prunelles noisettes. Le Seigneur du Temps dans l'intimité était très surprenant. Celui-ci adorait son lit contrairement aux apparences. S'il pouvait gagner une ou deux minutes de plus blotti dans la chaleur de sa couette, il le faisait sans rechigner. Et, elle pensa, non sans une certaine ironie, que maintenant c'était elle qui devait le trainer hors du lit. Sa main glissa sur ses épaules, effleurant son grain de beauté, savourant le contact tiède de sa peau sous ses doigts.

- On est venu pour ça, lança soudainement Rose après quelques minutes d'hésitations.

Elle sentit aussitôt les muscles de son compagnon se contracter sous ses doigts. Il ne répliqua pas.

- Tu as tout raconté à Jack, après mon départ. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- J'aurai gâché ma surprise, répliqua t-il en grimaçant tout en sachant que cette tactique serait peu reluisante et vouée ainsi à l'échec.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, lui fit-elle avec un léger ton de reproche.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Et, il craignait cette conversation.

- Rose, soupira t-il. Tu m'as assez répété qu'il faut que l'on se prépare à l'arrivée de cette tempête. C'est ce que je fais. Je prends les devants. Et nous avons besoin de Jack.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, non plus, Docteur. Et tu sais exactement ce que je te reproches. Tu as pris cette décision seul sans en avoir discuté avec moi, me mettant ainsi devant le fait accomplis. Tu sais très bien que cela ne peut plus marcher comme cela entre nous. Tu ne peux plus agir à ta guise sans me demander mon avis, surtout lorsque cela me concerne tout autant que toi.

Le gallifréen ne broncha pas. Elle avait raison. Et, il le savait. Il ne pouvait plus agir de cette manière avec elle. Il n'était plus tout seul à décider. Il avait bien conscience que Rose avait son mot à dire dorénavant qu'elle était entrée entièrement dans sa vie. Mais, les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure. Sauf que Rose n'était plus juste qu'une « _simple _» compagne à qui il pouvait couper court toutes conversations ou bien à laquelle, il n'avait pas à se justifier. Cependant, il l'avait fait avant tout pour la protéger, pas pour la blesser.

- Je suis désolé Rose. Je voulais seulement...

- Je sais, le coupa t-elle plus brutalement qu'elle ne le voulait.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, puis :

- Et Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches sur lui ?

Jack Harkness, voilà un sujet qu'il aurait bien évité aussi. Principalement parce qu'il avait omis de lui révéler que Jack était avec lui lorsque le Maître était réapparu, ayant quelque peu modifié son récit. Néanmoins, en décidant de faire appel à Jack, il savait que Rose ne se contenterait pas juste de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle voudrait des explications sur sa présence sur Terre au vingt et unième siècle, et plus particulièrement sur son appartenance à Torchwood. Et quelle était surtout sa raison de lui avoir caché que leurs chemins s'étaient recroisés.

Alors, le Docteur se lança. Il lui raconta la version de cette année qui n'avait jamais eu lieu avec cette fois Jack. Toutefois sans lui révéler ce que le Capitaine était devenu, mettant sous silence qu'il l'avait abandonné sur le Satellite Cinq. Et que par la suite celui-ci avait décidé de rejoindre le vingt et unième siècle pour les retrouver, sauf qu'il était tombé dans l'année 1869 sans plus pouvoir rebondir dans le temps car son manipulateur de vortex était épuisé. Et qu'il avait ainsi vécu à travers le vingtième siècle en attendant une version du Docteur qui coïncidait avec lui.

Le gallifréen ne pouvait pas lui dévoiler tout ça. Sur Jack. Sur son immortalité. Car pour ça, il devrait lui dire que c'était elle. Par le Méchant Loup que Jack était devenu immortel. Il lui cachait pour la protéger. Elle souffrait déjà bien assez pour lui rajouter une autre peine, une culpabilité. De plus, elle serait capable de tenter des folies pour changer à nouveau Jack. Ils en avaient tous les deux discuté, Jack et lui, afin de se mettre d'accord sur ce sujet-là.

De plus, il avait eu une profonde réflexion sur ce sujet. Le Méchant Loup. Rose. Jack. Et plus, il y réfléchissait, plus il doutait sur le fait que ce soit réellement sa compagne qui avait changé Jack. Elle était à ce moment là possédée par le vortex du temps, le cœur même du Tardis, alors elle n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Il y avait tellement de choses qui restaient inexpliqués. Le Satellite Cinq était un événement qui avait bouleversé leurs vies. Leurs existences avaient pris un tout autre sens. Finalement, n'était-il pas la cause à ce qui se passait, aujourd'hui ? Il était à l'origine de tout. Depuis que le Méchant Loup était apparu. Le Docteur se risquerait même à dire depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de Rose. Il avait quelques fois la forte impression que l'Univers avait attendu que ses cœurs la choisissent. Peut-être que la tempête lui apporterait enfin des réponses...

Lorsque le Docteur eut terminé son récit -encore corrigé de quelques faits-, Rose resta silencieuse. Un long moment. Sans cesser de lui caresser le dos et la nuque.

- Jack a changé, souffla t-elle. Ses yeux ont changé. Et, il préfère me le cacher comme toi en ce moment...

Comme le gallifréen se taisait, elle ajouta :

- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu me caches encore des choses car je le sens...

- Rose...

- Je pensais que...

Elle s'interrompit. Le gallifréen, toujours la tête posée au creux de son ventre, hésitait à croiser son regard. Parce qu'elle y lirait ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

- Très bien, reprit-elle la voix soudainement tremblante. Mais est-ce que tu peux me promettre que cela n'a rien avoir avec la tempête ?

Quelque part soulagé et en même temps surprit qu'elle n'insiste pas sur ce sujet, il se saisit d'une de ses mains et y déposa un baiser.

- Je te le promets Rose.

Avait-il raison de lui promettre une telle chose ? Sans lui-même en être réellement sûr ? Jack et le Méchant Loup étaient deux aberrations dont l'une était à l'origine de l'autre. L'immortalité du Capitaine était une conséquence indirecte au geste de Rose. Alors d'une quelconque manière Jack était lié au Méchant Loup. Rose avait un rôle à jouer dans cette fameuse tempête que les Astres prédisaient. Et Jack ? Est-ce que tout comme lui, devrait-il se tenir à ses côtés ? Après tout la question se posait. Rose l'avait marqué à sa manière. Ils étaient liés. Seul, l'avenir lui dira s'il avait eu tort ou non de lui avoir fait cette promesse. Mais, cela avait eu l'avantage d'apaiser les craintes de sa compagne.

Le Docteur défit un bouton de la chemise que portait la jeune femme découvrant son nombril. Avec son pouce, il dessina son contour. Il y portait une étrange fascination. Comme pour ses cheveux blonds. Il adorait les voir dansés et ondulés à chacun de ses gestes. Lui-même ne pouvait y apporter une explication rationnelle à ces obsessions. Il adorait son nombril et ses cheveux. C'était comme ça. Il n'avait rien à expliquer. Après tout n'était-ce pas ça l'amour ?

Alors qu'un silence paisible venait de s'installer, une sonnerie provenant du portable de Rose le chassa aussitôt.

- Ne répond pas... grommela t-il en tendant le bras. Cela doit être Jack. Je lui ai donné le numéro afin qu'il ait un moyen de nous joindre.

Il attrapa ce maudit portable et l'éteignit sans aucune forme de procès. On ne dérangeait pas le Docteur, et encore moins lorsqu'il était profondément endormi avec une Rose au creux de ses bras en toute impunité ! Et heureusement pour le maudit engin qu'il n'avait pas son tournevis sonique sous la main ! Ses prédécesseurs avaient eu nettement moins de chance ! Il voulait prolonger et profiter de ce moment de quiétude avec sa compagne. Ils n'en auraient sûrement pas d'autre avant un long moment. Les vacances étaient irrémédiablement finis à son plus grand malheur. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de continuer à vagabonder dans le temps et l'espace avec Rose à ses côtés. Avoir quelques problèmes aussi, cela faisait partie de leur quotidien. Il ne désirait rien d'autre. Ni plus, ni moins. Être avec Rose, lui suffisait à son bonheur. Seulement, il y avait cette tempête, le retour du Méchant Loup. Les vents commençaient à se faire menaçant. Il était temps. Et cette fois-ci, il était prêt à tout. Rose, sa priorité, sa vie et son avenir.

- Chochana... l'appela t-il au bout d'un moment s'inquiétant de son mutisme.

Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis sa promesse.

- Tu m'en veux ? Lui demanda t-il en frottant son nez et par la même occasion sa joue rugueuse contre son ventre.

- Tu... hésita t-elle.

Il releva la tête. Ses doigts triturant sa clef, ses cheveux tombant en désordre sur ses épaules, elle avait le regard dans le vague. À sa vue, l'émotion lui noua la gorge.

- C'est juste que... reprit-elle avant de s'interrompre une nouvelle fois.

Le gallifréen scruta ses traits pour tenter de comprendre ce qui la troublait.

- Dis-moi, Chochana...

Elle se tourna vers lui. Ses prunelles reflétaient une certaine angoisse.

- Tu ne recommenceras pas ? Tu ne me lâcheras pas une nouvelle fois la main ? C'est nous deux, quoi qu'il se passera ?

Il passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille et pressa sa joue tiède contre son ventre.

- Cela reviendra à m'arracher mes deux cœurs Chochana...

Il la serra tout contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Au bout d'un long moment, il la sentit se détendre entre ses bras. Il était moins crispé lui aussi.

- Tu crois qu'après la tempête, fit le Docteur, on nous fichera la paix ? Qu'un jour, cela s'arrêtera ?

Quelques fois, il aspirait à une vie plus ordinaire, plus domestique... à une vie plus tranquille... cesser de courir et prendre le temps de vivre tout simplement... après neuf cent ans de course effrénée, il avait bien droit de faire une halte, non ?

Rose lui écarta une mèche de cheveux du front, laissa courir ses doigts sur sa nuque.

- Tu es le Docteur. Un Seigneur du Temps. Tu as un devoir envers l'Univers. Il faudra que tu comprennes un jour quelque chose de toi-même sur ce même devoir et sur ce qu'il te demande et attend de toi. Mais sache que quoi tu fasses, quoi que tu décides, je serais toujours à tes côtés.

Et le gallifréen n'en demandait pas davantage. Seulement, il était troublé par les mystérieux propos que venait de tenir sa compagne sur son devoir en tant que Seigneur du Temps envers l'Univers. Qu'attendait celui-ci de sa part ? Se voilerait-il les yeux une nouvelle fois sur une vérité criante ? De quoi voulait-elle parler exactement ? Que voulait-elle lui faire comprendre ? Parce qu'entre l'Univers et lui, c'était une très longue histoire. Cependant pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il devait se concentrer sur la tempête.

Il tourna la tête et observa sa compagne. Elle regardait de côté, pensive et énigmatique. À l'intérieur de ses prunelles dansaient ces paillettes dorées. Le Méchant Loup était toujours là. Depuis que Louve avait cédé sa place, le peu d'humanité qui restait à Rose n'avait toujours pas repris le dessus. Comme si le Méchant Loup veillait, guettait lui-aussi la tempête, prêt à tenir le rôle pour lequel il était revenu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y Chochana ? L'interrogea t-il. Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Il l'embrassa sur le nombril.

- Si c'est le cas, je peux peut-être me faire pardonner...

La jeune femme se mordilla les lèvres. Oui, elle lui en voulait d'avoir pris seul cette décision, d'avoir pris l'initiative sans lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, elle. Parce que d'une certaine manière, elle aurait voulu que soit elle qui fasse le premier pas. De lui en parler. De décider avec lui, si c'était le moment. Qu'ils prennent cette décision ensemble. Cependant, elle comprenait les raisons de son compagnon. Elle invoquait les mêmes lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

La bouche de son compagnon glissèrent un peu plus haut et Rose sentit un frisson grimper le long de son échine.

- Tes conditions seront les miennes, susurra t-il.

Ses doigts déboutonnèrent un autre bouton et il déposa un nouveau baiser, traçant un chemin incandescent sur la peau douce de sa compagne. Celle-ci ferma les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se passait. Il arrivait toujours à se faire pardonner. Et ce bien malgré elle. De toutes façons, elle n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Et puis, elle avait lu dans ses yeux qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il regrettait. Mais qu'il le faisait pour eux. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Un nouveau bouton. Un autre baiser.

Elle céda. Elle lui pardonnait. Sans aucun regret.

Ses lèvres remontaient toujours plus haut alors que ses doigts agiles finissait de déboutonner la chemise. Le dernier obstacle franchit, sa bouche se glissa entre sa poitrine puis vers la naissance de sa gorge, tout en y déposant une nuée de baisers. Il passa sur elle, l'allongeant sous lui pour enfin l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'encourageant ainsi à approfondir le baiser. Au début tendre, le baiser s'intensifia lorsque leurs mains se fit plus caressantes et plus sensuelles, leurs corps s'enivrant de la sensation brûlante au contact de leurs peaux nues.

Cependant, Rose avait bien l'attention d'imposer ses conditions à cette étreinte comme son compagnon lui avait si bien suggéré. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant. Et d'un geste qui le surprit mais qui fit grimper en flèche sa fièvre, Rose le fit basculer sur le lit puis rouler sous elle.

Le gallifréen contempla sa compagne. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse tout en se penchant vers lui avec une lenteur insupportable alors qu'il glissait les siennes sur son ventre -qu'il verrait bien un jour s'arrondir- puis sur ses hanches. Les lèvres de la jeune femme n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Elles les frôlèrent, les caressèrent. Il était au supplice. Il gémit son prénom. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose. Qu'elle l'embrasse. Là. Tout de suite. Sauf que Miss Tyler en avait décidé autrement. Elle le faisait languir, l'enhardissait, le mettait à l'agonie, au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Mon Docteur, souffla t-elle contre ses lèvres d'une voix sensuelle.

Il fut pris de d'incontrôlables tremblements intérieurs. Il ne tenait plus. Il devait rassasier à tout prix ce désir consumant de sa compagne. Il se décida à contre-attaquer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se saisir de ces lèvres tentatrices fiévreusement, elle s'écarta au dernier moment pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Et avant qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, elle se détacha de lui et se leva du lit. Elle rit devant l'expression de frustration intense qui se lisait sur le visage de son compagnon dont le regard sombre était devenu dévorant. Sans aucun doute le reflet du sien.

- Tu es horrible, lança t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, l'air d'un gamin qui venait d'être privé de dessert. J'espère qu'au moins tu te rends-compte de la torture que tu me fais endurer !

Le Docteur fronça des sourcils devant le sourire malicieux qui venait de se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa compagne alors qu'elle reboutonnait la chemise d'homme qu'elle portait. Et comprit tout d'un coup.

- Quoi ! S'écria t-il. Tu as osé ! Te venger de cette manière !

La jeune femme avec une moue adorable lui tira la langue. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre ! Elle n'avait fait que répliquer à son offensive de tout à l'heure. Et, elle se rendait-compte de la torture qu'elle leur infligeait. Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Elle qui aurait tout donné pour se blottir dans ses bras, lui arracher le peu de vêtement qu'il portait.. stop ! Elle se serait volontiers laissée tenter... mais, il fallait qu'elle se montre ferme. Plus facile à dire, qu'à faire. Surtout lorsqu'on était face à un homme qu'on adorait. Et qui, pour ne rien gâcher était diablement sexy et très persuasif...

- Vil créature ! Proféra t-il.

Dingue ! Elle allait le rendre dingue ! Déjà qu'à l'époque où elle n'était qu'une «_ simple _» compagne, elle le rendait fou. Mais, si elle continuait sur cette voie, c'est sûr, il finirait dans le service psychiatrique d'un hôpital ! Avec un grognement de frustration, le gallifréen s'allongea sur le ventre tout en saisissant l'oreiller entre ses bras. Très bien ! Puisque Miss Tyler en avait décidé autrement... il allait en faire autant. Lui, allait continuer à profiter de sa couette. Même, s'il aurait largement préféré partager l'intimité du lit avec sa compagne.

Il entrouvrit un œil et observa Rose se diriger vers sa penderie. Il connaissait sur le bout des doigts le rituel auquel elle s'adonnait tous les matins. Elle allait faire glisser la porte de son placard, se planterait devant au moins pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes pour choisir sa tenue de la journée. Le tout en sortant plusieurs habits pour les jeter sur le fauteuil prévu -rien que pour ça- à cet usage, qu'elle ne rangerait nullement par la suite. Non, il fallait qu'elle attende que la pile de vêtements ressemble à la tour de Pise et qu'elle s'écroule afin de se décider à ranger son désordre. Enfin ranger -un bien grand mot-, c'était plutôt à lui camoufler son désordre par tous les moyens. Le choix de sa tenue fait, elle continuait sa routine en passant par la salle de bains d'où elle ne ressortirait qu'une bonne grosse demi-heure -voir bien plus- pour s'habiller avant d'y retourner pour finir de se préparer. Une fois, se rappela t-il avec une agréable chaleur trouble, en interrompant ce rituel, il s'était retrouvé à même le sol tartiné d'un produit de beauté de la jeune femme.

Retrouver une présence féminine au début à ses côtés avait été déroutant, de partager son intimité notamment. C'était nouveau. Quelque part étrange et merveilleux à la fois. En particulier, le fait de partager ce lit avec elle, surtout lorsqu'on s'était condamné à dormir seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il s'était rendu-compte qu'il vivait seul depuis bien trop longtemps. Et que rien ne valait dans l'Univers, ces petits moments bien anodins et routiniers qu'il partageait avec Rose. Il était un homme heureux et comblé. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, dorénavant, c'était que cela continue durant très longtemps. Le plus longtemps possible...

Rose jeta une jupe en jeans sur le fauteuil qui ne lui convenait guère. Elle farfouilla encore pendant quelques secondes avant de trouver son bonheur. Satisfaite de son choix, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son compagnon. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Et après, il allait encore râler qu'elle avait passé trop de temps dans la salle de bains. Alors que elle, prête depuis un moment, l'attendait patiemment pendant que Môssieur choisissait encore sa cravate !

Elle se rapprocha d'un pas vif, bien décidé à le tirer hors de son lit. Elle attrapa la couette et d'un geste la replia au pied du lit. Ce qui déclencha un cri d'indignation de la part du gallifréen. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il bougea -ne serait-ce- un orteil. Elle le scruta des pieds à la tête. Il ne portait que pour seul vêtement un caleçon et sa médaille. Elle se mordit la lèvre en tentant de résister à la tentation de se laisser aller à des pensées quelque peu… lubriques. Non ! Ne surtout pas penser à leur étreinte inachevée. Plutôt à prendre une douche...

Rose se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche pour étouffer le gémissement qui s'en échappait. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose ! Il la mettait dans des états pas possibles ! Et alors, elle n'avait que deux solutions qui s'offraient à elle. Soit, elle tremblait de frustrations ou bien elle se laissait séduire et tombait dans son piège...

Non !

Ne surtout pas se laisser tenter ! Prendre un douche... froide... s'habiller... aller déjeuner...et rejoindre Jack... ça, c'était un programme. Un excellent. Il fallait qu'elle le suive sans se laisser distraire. Sauf que... son regard qui avait détaillé chaque parcelle de son dos musclé venait de se fixer sur cet endroit particulier. Derrière le lobe de l'oreille... Rose ferma les yeux. Et le plus terrible de cet histoire, c'est qu'il savait pertinemment l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle. De plus, il avait conscience qu'elle l'étudiait sous toutes ses coutures. Et le Seigneur du Temps se laissait bien volontiers faire. Elle apercevait même un énorme sourire coquin se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Rose décida de ne pas se laisser charmer si facilement. Elle avait encore quelques bottes secrètes en réserve. Elle se saisit de sa cheville et la tira pour qu'il se lève.

- Allez debout ! Paresseux !

- Non ! Grogna t-il. Pas envie !

Rose lui lâcha la cheville. Ce qui étonna le gallifréen. D'habitude, elle n'abandonnait pas si facilement. À moins qu'il trouve une parade, arrive à la faire prisonnière... et qu'elle capitule. Donc, elle préparait une nouvelle offensive. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, il en frissonna. Elle était capable de tout !

- Dommage... l'entendit-il prononcer d'une voix caressante. J'avais cette saugrenue idée que tu aurais pu m'accompagner sous la douche... mais puisque tu n'es pas décidé à te lever... tant pis...

Le Docteur se renfrogna et plaqua l'oreiller sur sa tête. Qu'avait-il dit plus tôt ? Il était proche de sombrer dans la folie. Parfois, il maudissait sa compagne. Jamais une femme, même personne, n'avait osé jouer avec lui et le manipuler comme elle le faisait. Cependant, rien ne résistait à Rose Tyler l'aventurière. Et, elle était diaboliquement forte dans ce petit jeu de séduction entre eux. Qu'elle gagnait la plupart du temps, bien qu'il avait quelques victoires à son actif. À moins, pensa t-il soudainement, qu'elle le laissait gagner de temps en temps...

Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que sa compagne s'éloignait du lit afin de rejoindre la salle de bains. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose tomber sur son dos. C'était doux et léger. Dans un effort, il leva le bras pour l'attraper afin de l'amener à ses yeux. Il déglutit. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire cela ? Mais pourquoi donc cette torture permanente ? Ce n'était même plus de la torture à ce stade. C'était bien au-delà...

- Tentatrice ! S'écria t-il à l'attention de sa compagne.

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en entendant le bruit si caractéristique du robinet de la douche, puis de l'eau couler. Non ! Il ne tomberait pas entre ses griffes ! Il résisterait ! Après tout, il avait bien tenu à cette tentation de serrer Rose dans ses bras d'une façon un peu moins platonique à l'époque. D'un autre côté, c'était bien avant qu'il ne connaisse la saveur de ses baisers, de ses mains sur sa peau nue et de la sienne si douce et tiède... et ce n'était décidément pas des détails qu'il pouvait ignorer...

Ne pas craquer... tenir bon... résister... ne surtout pas lui donner la victoire... sinon, il serait fichu. Et, il n'aurait plus qu'à réserver une chambre. Il se mordit la langue et tenta de diriger ses pensées sur autre chose que son amante. Tiens ! Son tournevis sonique. Il aurait besoin d'une révision et de quelques modifications. Oui, c'est ça. D'ailleurs, il réfléchissait depuis quelques temps à en faire un à Rose. Deux tournevis soniques ne seraient pas trop, principalement lorsqu'ils trouvaient des problèmes sur leur route. Il se donna une paire de gifle mentalement. Quoi qu'il pense, ses pensées finissaient toujours pas dériver sur cette incroyable femme qu'était Rose Tyler. Celle-ci d'ailleurs se mit à chanter...

_- Un jour, mon Docteur viendra..._

Ce qui fut le coup de grâce... fatal... le Docteur rendait les armes. Il s'avouait vaincu. Il n'était pas à la hauteur pour la battre. De toutes façons, quoi qu'il fasse avec elle, il avait déjà perdu d'avance. Il était bien faible. Il n'était qu'un homme aussi. Bien trop fou d'elle pour résister plus longtemps.

Et des éclats de rires résonnèrent dans tout le Tardis.

Qui pourraient bien être les derniers d'une longue série...


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello la compagnie !

Voici le quatrième chapitre ! Un chapitre assez copieux mais qui va trancher dans le vif du sujet !

Merci à Ingrid (gros bisous à toi !), Amazing-Destiny, Coralie91 et Chloé (alias Rosa020, merci de ta review sur ce site ! Toujours un énorme plaisir de lire tes commentaires !). J'ai pu constaté que les dernières phrases du précédant chapitre ont provoqué quelques remous parmi vous... (Niark ! Niark !)... attendez encore un peu avant de -vraiment- me détester, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! Ce chapitre n'en est que le commencement ! Si vous saviez...

Bref, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Bougonna Jack.

Rose sourit alors qu'elle refermait la porte du Tardis derrière le Capitaine. Le regard de celui-ci fit le tour de la salle de contrôle du vaisseau. Avec un frisson, il sentit une brise lui caresser la nuque. C'était étrange de se retrouver à l'intérieur. Inouï d'être là. Il se sentit projeté à une certaine époque. Celle bien avant que leurs chemins se séparent. Quelque peu nostalgique, il revoyait encore le Docteur et Rose danser autour de la console tout en l'invitant à les rejoindre parmi l'équipage du Tardis. Ce fameux jour où il avait tourné le dos à un certain passé, à renoncer à sa carrière d'escroc dandy. Depuis, il en avait fait du chemin ! D'escroc, il est passé à chef d'une Institution secrète crée par la Reine Victoria ! Un sacré revirement ! Et, il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde ce qu'il était devenu. Et tout ça grâce au Docteur mais plus particulièrement à Rose.

Jack s'avança vers la console dont le Docteur tournait tout autour avec sa démarche nonchalante pour ses réglages. Il jeta son sac prés de la rambarde, ayant pris quelques affaires pour le voyage.

- Rose, l'appela doucement le gallifréen, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

La jeune femme accourut aussitôt à ses côtés. Il passa derrière elle pour lui montrer les différentes manœuvres qu'elle devait accomplir. Jack les observa avec un petit sourire. Son petit séjour dans le Tardis allait être très fascinant. Lui qui se posait tout un tas de question sur le couple que formait ses deux amis, il était au première loge pour l'étudier. Alors à quoi ressemblait donc leur vie ? Qu'est-ce que cela donnait entre un Seigneur du Temps et une jeune Humaine ? Comment les deux amoureux roucoulaient ? Jack était sûr qu'il y aurait assez de matière pour écrire un livre sur eux, qu'il pourrait sobrement intitulé : _« L'homme provient de Gallifrey et la femme de la Terre »_. Et déjà un best-seller dans tout l'univers, pensa t-il en riant intérieurement.

Il consulta sa montre et marmonna un juron qui se perdit dans sa barbe. Il avait oublié ce léger désagrément lorsqu'on posait le pied dans le Tardis. Et ce n'était pas la peine de demander au gallifréen de prendre quelques secondes pour lui demander de régler le problème, il était déjà bien assez occupé avec sa compagne. Harkness se perdit dans la contemplation de l'oscillation de la colonne durant un moment.

Leur quête de vérité venait de commencer. Il n'était plus question de reculer. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Docteur cette nuit sur Rose, le Méchant Loup, et notamment sur la menace que représentait cette tempête avait donné raison à son pressentiment. Qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui se préparait dans l'Univers. Et Rose en était le cœur. Quelle rôle devait-elle tenir ? Contre quelle menace allait-elle devoir faire front ? Était-ce vraiment la raison de son retour au côté du gallifréen ? Ou bien est-ce que la tempête n'était qu'un camouflet pour l'Univers ? Et qu'il avait prévu autre chose pour la jeune femme et le Docteur ? Et que cela ait un lien avec l'apparition du Méchant Loup ?

Il fut chassé de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Rose rire aux éclats et se retrouva bien interdit et émerveillé face à l'attitude d'un gallifréen décomplexé. Celui-ci venait de passer à côté de sa compagne tout en enlaçant sa taille et déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de passer sur un autre côté de la console.

- Dites, lança soudainement Jack curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les tourtereaux pour ses recherches, qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu si longtemps et empêché de répondre au téléphone ?

Rose lança un regard malicieux vers son compagnon qui se pinçait le lobe d'une de ses oreilles.

- Oh ! Ça, rien de très grave, répondit le gallifréen. Juste un problème d'eau.

Jack tortilla des sourcils en ouvrant la bouche. Mais qu'est-ce que racontait le Docteur ? Un problème d'eau ? Dans le Tardis ?

- Mais, nous avons réglé le problème. N'est-ce pas, Rose ?

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice et un regard quelque peu amoureux. Et Jack se gratta le haut de son crâne en décidant de ne pas chercher à comprendre, ni de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux bien qu'il en avait une petite idée malgré tout. Néanmoins lui pendant ce temps là poireautait devant le vaisseau, quelque peu impatient et excité de repartir à l'aventure, en attendant que l'un d'eux daigne venir le chercher. Bien que curieux de ce couple, il s'imposait tout de même quelques limites dans ses recherches pour sa thèse afin de respecter cette si magnifique et si délicate relation qui venait tout juste d'éclore.

- Et Torchwood ? S'inquiéta subitement le gallifréen.

- Je l'ai laissé entre de très bonnes mains, le rassura Jack. Une personne en qui j'ai une totale confiance. Elle a accepté tout de suite d'assurer la boutique en attendant que Gwen et Ianto reviennent. Elle s'est même proposée de rester jusqu'à mon retour. Et puis, comme ils ont déjà travaillé avec elle, je suis sûre que tout se passera très bien.

Le Docteur acquiesça de la tête.

- De plus, elle pourra leur expliquer mon petit voyage improvisé à vos côtés, Docteur...

Le gallifréen, perplexe devant son affirmation, l'interrogea du regard.

- Une connaissance en commun, sourit Jack. D'ailleurs, elle aurait été ravie de vous revoir et de faire la connaissance de Rose, si nous n'étions pas partis avant son arrivée.

Ce qui était vrai. Jack lui avait expliqué la situation au téléphone, la visite inattendue du Docteur. Et de la ô combien surprenante et agréable surprise qui l'accompagnait. Et plus particulièrement de sa métamorphose. Sans ton acide, elle avait conclu que c'était une très bonne chose pour le gallifréen d'avoir retrouvé sa compagne -qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier, ni cesser d'aimer- et qu'il ait principalement arrêté de fuir ses sentiments. Le Docteur étrangement ne répliqua pas, préférant faire semblant d'être pris par ses manœuvres sur la console.

- Tu parles de Martha Jones ? Lança alors Rose avec intérêt d'avoir une autre version de l'histoire autre que celle de son compagnon.

Le Docteur grommela quelque chose d'inaudible entre ses dents à l'attention de Jack. Martha restait apparemment un sujet épineux qu'il ne souhaitait pas évoquer. Encore moins devant Rose.

- Il t'a parlé d'elle ? Fit Jack étonné. Qu'elle a été sa compagne durant quelques temps ?

- Oui, répondit-elle sans hésitations. Ce fut une bonne chose qu'elle ait été là pour lui tenir la main...

- Elle ne t'a pas remplacé, Rose ! S'écria vivement le gallifréen bien agité, cherchant curieusement à se justifier. Elle... elle...

La jeune femme sourit devant cette soudaine hésitation. Elle ne s'était pas sentie blessée, ni trompée ou bien jalouse qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner. Elle n'était pas sa première compagne et ne serait ni la dernière mais elle aurait à tout jamais une place particulière dans ses cœurs. Comme elle était bien consciente qu'il avait besoin d'une présence à ses côtés pour le stopper et le maintenir dans la réalité. Et surtout capable de lui faire face et de le raisonner -notamment lors de ses crises existentielles de Seigneur du Temps et d'Autorité Suprême. Cependant, elle avait compris une chose d'elle-même, que surtout le gallifréen s'était bien gardé de lui dire sur ce qu'il avait représenté pour Martha.

- Elle est passée à autre chose, Docteur, lui confia Jack avant de lui lancer tout sourire. Elle s'est fiancée !

- Vraiment ? Lança le gallifréen, triturant inconsciemment une nouvelle fois son oreille. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose.

- Une excellente même ! Et vous ? Vous vous décidez quand ? Demanda Jack pour l'asticoter un peu.

- Ah ! Non ! Protesta t-il vivement. Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! J'ai déjà bien assez de la famille de Rose comme ça qui me parle sans arrêt de ces rubans autour des poignets !

Harkness s'amusa beaucoup de la réaction du gallifréen. Après tout, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'on pouvait chatouiller le Seigneur du Temps sur certains sujets, surtout en ce qui concernait sa compagne et il avait bien l'attention de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il s'avança et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur la banquette, puis étendit ses jambes sur la console. Cependant, face au regard noir du Docteur lui intimant de retirer ses pieds de ses précieuses commandes, il s'exécuta.

- Bon on commence par quoi, alors ? Demanda t-il en décidant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Maintenant que notre trio de choc est reformé.

- Par le commencement, raisonna le Docteur d'une voix sombre.

- Mon arrivée.

Le gallifréen leva les yeux vers sa compagne. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait sentir que tous ses muscles venaient de se crisper. Sa main, d'un geste instinctif, agrippa la clef qu'elle portait comme pendentif. Sa clef du Tardis. Celle qu'il lui avait confié lorsqu'il avait ramené la jeune femme chez elle, après leur rencontre avec Charles Dickens. Un simple geste qui était tout un symbole pour l'un et l'autre. Après tout, on ne confiait pas sa clef à n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rose, il le faut. Nous trouverons en partie nos réponses par ton arrivée.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête. Il avait raison. Son retour, et principalement son arrivé était l'origine à ce qui se passait aujourd'hui, l'annonce de cette tempête. Jack observa leur échange silencieux. Et, quelque part il se sentit frustré de ne pas pouvoir y participer. Mais le Docteur et Rose avait toujours su se faire comprendre d'un seul regard ou bien d'un simple geste. Et lorsqu'il faisait partie de l'équipage, quelque fois, il s'était senti de trop. De tenir la chandelle en quelque sorte. Et à moins d'être aveugle et sourd, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui les liait profondément. Même si eux à l'époque ne semblait pas vouloir encore l'assimiler.

Un pesant silence alourdit soudainement l'ambiance de chamailleries. Rose baissa la tête et fixa son attention sur ses manœuvres sur la console. Le gallifréen, immobile, la scruta. Il avait bien conscience que c'était beaucoup lui demander, mais il ne pouvait pas la mettre à l'écart -de toutes manières, elle ne lui permettrait pas. Et puis lui avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux, quitte à se faire du mal, son retour afin de comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver. Le souvenir de sa compagne était floue, lui donnant trop peu de détails. Il fallait qu'il sache comment elle était revenue, les circonstances, les personnes qui l'avait abandonné dans cette situation pour trouver qui ou quoi était responsable de son retour et de ses répercussions douloureuses... et c'était là, le seul moyen pour le Docteur de trouver des armes, une solution afin de lutter contre cette tempête menaçante avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur eux de plein fouet.

Jack les dévisagea tour à tour. C'était une pesante épreuve qui les attendait. Le retour de Rose. L'origine même de ces huit mois de souffrance, de malheur, de survie. L'ombre qui planait sur le bonheur.

Une petite secousse leur indiqua que le Tardis venait de se poser. Un peu comme si elle avait voulu à sa manière ne pas brusquer les événements, leur laisser un petit moment de répit avant qu'ils n'aillent affronter la tempête. Le Docteur tira un levier et l'oscillation de la colonne s'arrêta aussitôt. Jack se leva de la banquette et se dirigea vers la porte alors que le gallifréen se rapprochait doucement de sa compagne. Pétrifiée, les mains sur la console, elle lui dissimulait son visage derrière un rideau de cheveux. Il lui releva délicatement la tête avec ses mains et la força à croiser son regard.

- Ça va aller, Chochana ? L'interrogea t-il d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

La jeune femme avait envie de lui dire, de lui hurler même, que non, cela n'irait pas. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie. Celle de se terrer au fond du Tardis et d'attendre que la tempête passe en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts.

- Si c'est trop dif...

- Non.

Elle se força à esquisser un maigre sourire. C'était le moment ou jamais. Son compagnon ne la laisserait pas sur la touche. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle avait besoin de savoir comment elle était arrivée à Londres, comment s'était déroulé son retour. De comprendre comment cela avait-il pu arriver. Rose Tyler ne fuirait pas. Elle affronterait son passé, aussi douloureux soit-il. Elle lui ferait front, et resterait debout. Elle n'avait pas la possibilité de craquer, ni de flancher. Pour son Docteur. Il lui fallait être forte pour tous les deux. Rose Tyler était tout simplement la compagne du Seigneur du Temps.

*** ***

Jack Harkness marchait en tête, le Docteur et Rose lui emboitant le pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son appareil qu'il tenait d'une main. Rien d'anormal pour l'instant. Il frissonna. L'air était humide. Une brume dense recouvrait Londres durant cette mâtinée de 1898. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Ses entrailles se nouaient et il ressentait un désagréable picotement sur sa nuque.

- Vous êtes sûr Docteur, demanda Jack en se retournant vers lui, de ne pas vous êtes trompé ? Toutes les indications semblent, du moins pour le moment, stables.

- Non, lui répondit le gallifréen catégorique. Rose ne se souvient pas de la date exacte de son retour. Cependant en faisant quelques recherches, le Tardis a repéré un extremum d'énergie dans le temps, une singularité à cette époque précise, correspondant justement à son retour.

L'ancien agent du temps inspira profondément et plissa des yeux pour tenter de scruter les environs sans réellement avoir de résultat. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Rose. Celle-ci était effrayée, cramponnée à la main de son compagnon. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle comme quelqu'un qui rechercherait à fuir. Il aurait voulu lui épargner ça, la garder en dehors pour la protéger afin qu'elle ne revive pas ce moment, que ses blessures ne soient plus vives. Au Docteur aussi. Jack ressentait un instinct de protection très fort envers ses deux amis. Il avait conscience que le gallifréen était parfaitement capable de résoudre le mystère du retour de Rose sans son aide. S'il avait fait appel à lui, c'était pour une autre raison. Il voulait une personne de confiance à ses côtés qui lorsqu'il y aura des problèmes saura exactement quoi faire. Mais aussi, qui aurait un autre regard sur la situation et qui pourrait surtout gérer les débordements. Car le gallifréen était bien trop touché pour réagir adéquatement.

La jeune femme était le soutien, la force, la foi du gallifréen. Sauf que dans ce cas particulier, elle était bien trop fragilisée pour être celle sur laquelle, il pouvait se reposait. Elle ne serait pas là pour lui tenir la main, aujourd'hui. Ce sera à lui d'endosser ce rôle. Et, le Docteur n'était pas sûr lui-même d'être assez fort pour la soutenir. Alors Jack se devait d'être leur protecteur, de veiller sur eux. Et s'il le fallait, il leur servirait de bouclier contre la tempête.

Un grésillement provenant de son appareil le fit revenir à la réalité. Il porta son attention sur l'écran et pinça des lèvres. Cela commençait à s'agiter. Ils étaient arrivés. L'épicentre de la secousse ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il fit signe au Docteur de s'arrêter. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin pour le moment. Ils ne devaient être que de simples spectateurs. Ne surtout pas faire un geste qui pourrait changer le fil du temps. Au risque de changer la face de l'Univers. Observer, guetter avant tout. Et réagir selon ce qui se passera.

Le Docteur se posta à côté de lui. Le brouillard semblait moins dense ici. Ils étaient au coin d'une rue qui débouchait sur une petite place vide. Il n'y avait rien aux yeux de Jack qui pouvait paraître suspect. Il se força à réfréner son impatience et sa nervosité.

- Je ne vous mets pas en doute, Docteur, chuchota t-il. Mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de savoir comment Rose a pu s'échapper du Monde de Pete ?

- Oui, déclara le gallifréen fermement. Elle n'est pas revenue par ses propres moyens. Et les portes de la réalité sont sensées être closent à jamais. Il faut que l'on sache. Ne serait-ce que pour elle...

Il s'interrompit et ne finit pas sa phrase, ses prunelles ravivées par une lueur de culpabilité.

- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, tout simplement, lança Harkness. Que Rose devait revenir dans votre vie parce que sa place est à vos côtés. Que finalement, l'Univers a voulu réparer d'une façon certes plus que maladroite une de ses erreurs...

Le gallifréen se retrouva quelques instants interdit devant l'hypothèse formulée par Jack plus que sérieux. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu la situation sous cet angle.

- Jack, se reprit-il, une tempête se prépare. Les Astres me l'ont confirmé. Rose la sent aussi. Le Méchant Loup qu'elle est la sent. Son retour n'en est que le signe annonciateur. Elle a un rôle à jouer.

Harkness hocha la tête par la positive.

- Et, je sais aussi que son retour à un prix, poursuivit-il. Que je vais devoir payer...

Et qu'il était déjà en train d'acquitter, pensa le Docteur. Par cette douleur insupportable , ce passé, cette culpabilité. Par ce fardeau que Rose porterait à jamais en elle. Parfois, il se disait que c'était un prix trop lourd à payer. Pour chacun. Pour ce « _nous_ ». Elle avait déjà remboursé sa dette -son retour- assez cher comme cela. Et lui, comment allait-il devoir « _dédommager _» l'Univers pour avoir cette seconde chance avec Rose ?

- Vous savez quoi, Docteur ? Lança l'ancien agent du temps. Quelque chose ne me plaît vraiment pas dans toute cette histoire. Mon avis est que Rose n'est pas revenue pour une seule raison qu'est cette tempête. Il y a un truc qui nous échappe. L'Univers...

Jack n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa réflexion. Son appareil grésilla à nouveau, comme si on y cherchait une fréquence de radio.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jack ?

- Un pic d'énergie vient nous rejoindre pour notre petite sauterie.

Le Docteur se tendit. Il allait enfin avoir des réponses. Il avait la forte impression de sentir ses entrailles tourner sur elles-mêmes. Il resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Rose pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il ne la laisserait pas vivre cette expérience toute seule. Elle était effrayée. Il le sentait. D'un mouvement, il l'attira dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et ce n'est pas sans surprise qu'il sentit ses mains s'agripper à sa veste.

- Tout ira bien, Rose, la rassura t-il. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Il se l'était juré. Même, s'il avait parfaitement conscience que Rose, tout comme lui, ne ressortirait pas indemne de la tempête. Jack s'était éloigné de quelques pas pour les laisser un peu seuls, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son appareil où les courbes oscillaient et s'affolaient. Le flux d'énergie devenait de plus en plus puissant. Mais, rien ne se passait. Un chien aboya un peu plus loin puis se mit à hurler. Harkness grelotta sous cette brume qui le glaçait jusqu'aux os, le mordait avec férocité. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules et remonta le col de son manteau. Un rat se faufila entre ses jambes qu'il dégagea vivement de son espace vitale par un coup de pied. Le rat couina avant de fuir.

Et lorsqu'il s'y attendit le moins, le duvet de sa nuque se hérissa.

*** ***

Un silence enveloppa les alentours. Un vent se leva dispersant la brume. L'air bourdonnait et picotait comme si la foudre allait frapper. Les grésillements de l'appareil devinrent plus aigües. Jack grinça les dents sous ce bruit insupportable. L'instant de vérité se rapprochait. Et quelque chose d'inattendue se passa.

C'était à peine un souffle. Une légère brise qui vint frôler Jack. Légère, gracieuse, douce et chaude. Il ferma les yeux en sentant un agréable parfum sucré. Le visage serein, la brise l'enveloppa comme dans un cocon. Et une joie indescriptible parcourut tout son être. Une présence s'insinua en lui, balayant ses défenses sans qu'il puisse tenter de résister. Elle le tenait sous son emprise, parcourant chaque cellule qui le composait. Jack n'eut même pas la pensée de s'échapper tant son euphorie était grande. Sa conscience était mise à nue et la présence la parcourut en un éclair.

Soudainement, le contact se rompit. Jack prit appui contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol encore sous l'effet d'un concentré de sensations intenses. Il porta la main sur son cœur battant à une vitesse vertigineuse, recherchant son souffle.

- Doc... Docteur, haleta t-il.

Le gallifréen était dans le même état que lui. Il s'accrochait à sa compagne pour ne pas s'écrouler sur ses genoux, la respiration précipitée. Rose quand à elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que les deux hommes venaient de vivre comme expérience. La brise ne semblait en aucun cas avoir eu d'effet sur elle. Inquiète par le comportement des deux hommes, elle souleva le menton de son compagnon pour lever son visage vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le Docteur, un sourire béat sur les lèvres ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Tu... tu...

La gorge sèche, il dut s'interrompre encore étranglé par l'émotion. Il nicha le nez dans le cou de Rose, se pressant davantage contre elle. La brise était toujours là, virevoltant parmi eux, se délectant de ce qui l'entourait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répéta Rose.

Le Docteur se détacha doucement de la jeune femme. Sauf que ses jambes encore sous l'émotion, se dérobèrent sous lui et elle dut le retenir par les aisselles.

- Rose... réussit-il à articuler en passant sa main sur sa joue.

La jeune femme ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Son compagnon et Jack semblaient être rentrés comme dans une sorte de transe sous l'emprise de la brise. Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour bouleverser les deux hommes. Elle ressentait juste la force puissante et sauvage qui se dégageait de la brise. Elle le percevait un peu comme un esprit, cette présence qui faisait partie d'elle.

Le Docteur réussit à retrouver peu à peu son calme. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois et délesta sa compagne de son poids. Jack et lui s'échangèrent un regard rempli de sous-entendu. L'euphorie de l'instant venait de disparaître pour laisser sa place à la gravité de la situation.

Soudain la brise se gonfla, commença à s'agiter plus violemment. Elle fila vers le centre de la place puis se mit à tourbillonner sur elle-même. Peu à peu, elle se transforma en tourbillon dont les vents cinglaient l'air avec une certaine frénésie. Une lumière vive s'en échappa obligeant l'équipage du Tardis à s'en détourner. Brusquement, le tourbillon explosa en une pluie fine dorée les éblouissant. Le Docteur d'un geste de protection blottit sa compagne dans ses bras. Jack se protégea le visage avec ses bras et tourna le dos à la place. L'onde de choc de l'explosion se propagea et fit trembler toute la ville de Londres. La secousse violente déséquilibra l'équipage et la projeta sur le sol.

Et ce fut un calme déconcertant qui s'en suivit...

*** ***

Étourdit par la déflagration, il fallut au Docteur quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits. Une bouffée de panique l'envahit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur sa compagne inerte dans ses bras.

- Chochana... l'appela t-il en posant sa paume sur sa joue. S'il te plaît...

Les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent avant qu'elles ne dévoilent ses prunelles noisettes.

- Chochana...

- Je vais bien, le rassura t-elle.

Elle le confirma par un petit sourire qui fit soupirer de soulagement son compagnon. Il se redressa et se leva avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Jack ? S'enquit-il.

L'appelé poussa un grognement en réponse, tout en se relevant et en se frottant le crâne. C'était moins plaisant que tout à l'heure. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être passé en mode essoreuse d'une machine à laver. Il braqua aussitôt le regard vers le lieu de l'explosion. Quelque chose venait d'apparaître sur le sol au centre de la place. Un corps plus précisément d'où émanait une lueur ambrée. Et, il sut ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Elle est arrivée, fit-il d'un mince filet de voix.

_Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que ce corps bouge. Une de plus pour qu'il se lève avec effort. _

Rose se figea instantanément. Elle observait la Rose du passé. Celle qui deviendra Louve dans quelques temps. Elle agrippa de ses deux mains sa clef en reculant d'un pas. Elle voulait fuir. Fuir ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Fuir la naissance du Mal en elle. Sauf que ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, comme son regard qui ne pouvait pas se détacher de cette scène pourtant insoutenable, provocant en elle des hauts de cœur.

Alors, c'était ainsi qu'elle était revenue dans cet Univers. Juste comme ça. Digne d'un tour de magie. Non, c'était trop facile. Trop simple. Elle ne pouvait pas être apparue juste... comme... telle une apparition... De plus, du peu dont elle se souvenait sur son retour, cela ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée ici. Mais un peu plus loin, adossée contre un mur... alors, non ! Elle n'était pas revenue comme ça ! Elle n'avait pas pu rejoindre ce monde d'un claquement de doigt ou en tapant ses talons par trois fois. C'était impossible ! Quelqu'un allait apparaître... ou que ce soit...

Ce qu'elle voyait lui était pénible. Fuir n'était pas la solution, elle en était bien consciente. Cependant, peut-être pouvait-elle faire quelque chose ? Elle savait par quoi cette jeune femme allait passer dans les prochains mois. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Il fallait qu'elle s'empêche d'aller vers son sombre destin. Elle devait empêcher le Mal de se produire...

_Elle se frotta les yeux, perdue. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait rien. _

Le Docteur n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Un mélange de colère, de déchirement, de culpabilité et de douleur déferlait en lui, l'obligeant à serrer les poings. C'était un spectacle affreux, intolérable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il se sentait tellement impuissant et cela le rendait fou. La jeune femme qui ne savait pas encore par quelles épreuves, elle allait devoir affronter. Elle était perdue, sans défense et amnésique. Comment avait-elle pu survivre durant ces huit mois dans ce brouillard permanent ? Il s'était imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios sur le retour de Rose basés sur des théories toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres pour tenter de se l'expliquer. Mais en aucun celui-ci. Il vit ses épaules secouées par des sanglots, empoissonnant son sang, ses cœurs, tout son être de sentiments violents. Une colère noire s'enflamma dans son regard. Il avait soif de vengeance. Contre ces « _Ils_ » qu'avait évoqué le Méchant Loup en déclarant qu'on avait fait appel à lui. C'était eux qui étaient derrière tout ça, derrière cette maudite tempête. C'était eux les responsables. Eux qui avaient abandonné Rose dans cette situation. Seule. Sans souvenirs. Sans défenses.

Désormais, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sauf le fait d'agir. Le gallifréen réclamait vengeance au nom de Rose. Il trouvera les responsables et leur fera payer. Très cher. Pour avoir osé toucher à sa compagne. Pour lui avoir fait du mal. Pour ce fardeau qu'elle porterait toujours au fond de son cœur. L'Univers allait vivre la vengeance implacable et sauvage du Seigneur du Temps qu'il était...

_Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle résonner dans la rue. Elle accéléra la cadence de ses pas, puis jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. _

Harkness tentait sans avoir le moindre succès d'observer le retour de la jeune femme avec du recul, de rester neutre, de garder les objectifs fixés en tête. Mais c'était son amie, sa sœur qui se trouvait là. Seule. Paniquée. Égarée. Cela lui était amer, insupportable, de la voir marcher vers un destin qui allait la meurtrir à jamais. Les nerfs à vif, sa vigilance accrue, il perçut un bruit. Des pas. Il chercha leur provenance. Un homme dont les yeux étaient illuminés par la folie et la bestialité. Jack déglutît. Il n'allait tout de même pas... sauf que lui-même le réalisait, la jeune femme était une proie facile...

_Il y avait un homme qui la suivait. Il réglait ses pas sur les siens. L'instinct de la jeune femme lui ordonna de courir, il fallait fuir._

Jack, nauséeux, détourna le regard alors que la jeune femme disparaissait dans l'obscurité avec l'homme sur ses talons. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement de la part du gallifréen. Celui-ci commençait à esquisser un pas, ses doigts se contractant en deux poings rageurs, le regard sombre. L'ancien agent du temps imaginait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du gallifréen en ce moment. Lui aussi ressentait les mêmes pulsions meurtrières. Il posa sa main sur son bras. Le Docteur sursauta à ce contact.

- Docteur... elle, c'est le passé. Occupez-vous de la Rose présente. Quand à moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Le gallifréen ancra son regard dans le sien. Jack n'avait jamais vu son regard aussi troublé par une quantité effroyables d'émotions toutes contraires les unes aux autres. Seul un éclat aussi coupant qu'une lame bien aiguisée se démarquait du lot. Et, il en fut glacé d'effroi. Le Docteur venait de rentrer dans les hostilités. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa quête dorénavant. Parce que l'on venait de le toucher aux cœurs. Rose.

- Très bien Jack, siffla t-il entre ses dents serrées. Allez-y.

Harkness ne se le fit pas répéter une deuxième fois et fila. Le Docteur se tourna lentement vers sa compagne, tentant d'apaiser sa colère sourde et sa soif de vengeance. Pour le moment, c'était elle sa priorité. Elle était figée, les jointures de ses mains blanchies tellement elles étaient contractées sur la clef, les yeux éteints de toute vie. Ses lèvres remuaient sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement, souffrant de la voir ainsi, et d'une légère pression sur sa joue, il lui indiqua sa présence. Elle fixa son regard sur lui, sa blessure y brillait intensément.

- Chochana...

Elle recula d'un pas, imposant une certaine distance avec lui.

- Je dois faire quelque chose... l'implora-t-elle. Je ne peux pas... mon Docteur...

- Non, Rose... lui répondit-il avec douleur. Tu ne dois pas interférer...

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard sombre d'une dureté qui le fit frémir d'effroi.

*** ***

Harkness jeta un coup d'œil exercé sur le sol et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il soupesa dans sa main le pavé qu'il venait de ramasser et sourit, satisfait de son poids. Un accident malencontreux pouvait être la solution à son problème. Une solution nette, sans bavure et surtout discrète. Après tout peut-être était-il sensé intervenir de cette manière là ? Peut-être que si les souvenirs de Rose sur son retour étaient flous, c'était qu'il y avait une raison ? Que s'était inscrit sur la ligne du temps ? Que cela devait se passer tout simplement comme ça ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, surtout en sachant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Restant soigneusement dans l'obscurité, Jack avança sans faire de bruit. L'homme venait de plaquer la jeune femme contre le mur. Jack, caressant de son pouce le pavé, commença à se mettre en position. Cependant, il resta fasciné et ahuri devant la soudaine transformation de la jeune femme. Elle venait de s'auréoler d'une lumière dorée. Il se dégageait d'elle cette force animale qui la caractérisait tant. L'homme devant ce spectacle prit peur et la relâcha avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur tout en essayant de se relever à plusieurs reprises mais glissa à chaque fois alors qu'elle avançait vers lui tel un animal prêt à donner le coup de grâce. Il finit par se relever avant de fuir en passant à côté de Jack sans le remarquer. Celui-ci était prêt à l'attraper par le col afin de parler d'homme à homme lorsqu'il sentit le regard de la jeune femme se poser sur lui. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas véritablement la Rose qu'il connaissait. Il sursauta quand il l'entendit gémir. Il l'observa, le pavé qui tombait à ses pieds, s'effondrer le long du mur, soudainement épuisée, alors que la lumière disparaissait comme engloutie par la clef qu'elle portait autour du cou. Harkness fit un pas dans sa direction et stoppa son élan lorsqu'il entendit un haussement de ton entre le Docteur et Rose.

*** ***

Le Docteur avança vers sa compagne, lui attrapa le poignet doucement pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle le lui fit lâcher d'un mouvement brusque.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Cria t-elle soudainement. Je ne peux pas laisser le Mal se produire !

Le Mal. Le gallifréen n'eut pas à s'interroger bien longtemps pour comprendre ce que le Mal représentait pour elle. Il était les six mois en tant que Louve. Et, sa compagne avait tort. Il le savait plus que quiconque ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même.

- Rose, lui parla t-il doucement, tu ne peux pas défaire le fil du temps... ce qui fait de toi, toi en ce moment même.

Elle se raidit, les traits de son visage venaient de perdre toute leur douceur au profit d'un masque dessiné par la douleur qui émanait de tout son être.

- Ne viens surtout pas me dire ce que je dois faire ! Cracha t-elle. Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée !

- Et pour quelles raisons, Rose ? S'écria le gallifréen en haussant soudainement la voix. Louve est une partie de toi dont tu ne me laisses en aucun cas approcher !

- Arrête ! Siffla t-elle entre ses dents. Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Parce que finalement, nous ne serions pas là où nous en sommes, aujourd'hui. C'est à dire ensemble, qu'il y ait enfin un « _nous _». S'il n'y avait eu pas la bataille de Canary Wharf et ses répercussions dont mon retour en fait partie !

Le Docteur sentit ses cœurs se serrer. Ce qu'il avait craint, arrivait. Notamment les reproches. Mais, c'était un mal nécessaire et il les méritait amplement. C'était lui le fautif dans l'histoire. C'était lui le responsable de tout. Il avait fait de Rose une victime, l'avait sacrifié pour assurer sa propre survie. C'était lui le monstre qui semait le mal sur son passage, tout autour de lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Rose ? Que je me suis trompé ? C'est ça ? Oui, je l'avoue ! J'avais tort ! Je n'ai été qu'un profond idiot ! Un crétin qui refusait net de saisir la main que tu lui tendais ! Tu ne peux pas me rendre plus coupable que je ne le suis déjà ! J'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en te laissant filer entre mes doigts ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Rose à la fin ? Que je ne me sens pas responsable de tout ce qui t'est arrivé ! Si je le pouvais, je t'épargnerais tout ça ! Avec des tas de si, on pourrait refaire l'Univers tout entier ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Nous ne pouvons pas défaire le fil du temps !

La jeune femme resta interdite devant sa déclaration. Le Docteur inspira. Se hurler dessus, se cracher des paroles blessantes ne ferait pas plus avancer les choses. Mais, cela avait eu l'avantage de crever l'abcès. Surtout qu'elle sorte enfin de son mutisme effrayant.

- Très bien, déclara t-elle d'une voix aussi rêche que du papier de verre.

Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus sombres.

- Tu veux savoir, alors Docteur ? Te prendre la réalité en pleine face ? De réaliser que Rose Tyler, ta compagne a été durant six mois... six longs mois cette fille...

La jeune femme suspendit sa phrase. Le gallifréen se surprit à fermer les yeux, retenant son souffle. Des sentiments contradictoires s'entrechoquaient en lui avec une violence rare. Rose devait le faire. Le dire à voix haute. Pour elle. Pour enfin qu'elle se libère de ce poids. Qu'elle accepte qu'elle ait été Louve. Mais lui, n'avait pas envie de l'entendre car quelque part, il s'était efforcé de se cacher cette terrible vérité, de rendre plus floues, de gommer, les circonstances qui entourent le retour de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça. Surtout pas. Pas elle. Pas comme ça.

- Cette fille... répéta t-elle avec hésitation.

Il baissa la tête, les cœurs saignant abondamment. _Dis-le Rose_. _Fais-le, je t'en prie. _Même si cela devait en être douloureux. Il le fallait. Ne serait-ce que pour elle. Afin qu'elle fasse enfin la paix avec elle-même. Qu'elle s'accepte telle qu'elle était dorénavant. Qu'elle cesse de le fuir, de le repousser quand elle avait besoin de lui. Pour eux, aussi. Louve les éloignait l'un de l'autre. Elle tirait Rose dans les abîmes, l'y enfonçant un peu plus à chaque instant. Il le sentait. Les doigts de Rose glissaient peu à peu des siens, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour lui retenir la main.. et ce malgré tout ce qu'il entreprenait pour eux...

- Une fille de bordel ! S'époumona brutalement la jeune femme.

_Une fille de bordel. _Le silence qui suivit cet aveu fut un silence abasourdissant. Il évoquait une sensation de dépressurisation de chute libre. Un peu comme si on tombait dans le vide, les oreilles bouchées. Le gallifréen, bien malgré lui, était blessé par ces mots. Quatre petits mots. De simples mots qui venaient de s'enfoncer dans sa chair avec barbarie. Un peu obscène, un peu cru, pourtant horriblement concret. Parce qu'il ne la voyait pas comme ça. Elle représentait à ses yeux la femme qu'il aimait. Juste la Rose Tyler, cette incroyable compagne dont il était éperdument amoureux.

- C'est ça que tu veux, Docteur ! Hurla Rose. La voilà, la vérité ! Rose Tyler a été la fille d'un bordel ! Qui a fait ce qu'on attendait d'une fille comme elle !

- Chochana... gémit le Docteur les yeux qui se brouillaient tendant une main vers elle.

- Tu veux sans doute savoir comment c'est passé ma première passe ? Cracha t-elle avec acidité pour tenter de cacher sa douleur. Avec quel homme, j'ai dû la faire ?

- Arrête, je t'en prie...

- Non, tu as voulu savoir ! Alors écoute ! Pour ma première passe, Madame m'a vendu au plus offrant ! Le rite initiatique, ricana la jeune femme, comme elle aimait bien l'appeler !

Rose luttait depuis quelques minutes contre cette sensation de vertige. Elle tremblait de tout son être. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle voulait crier, hurler, se rouler par terre, se laisser mourir afin que cela cesse. Ses jambes flageolaient et ne la soutiendraient pas plus longtemps. Des souvenirs douloureux explosaient en elle. Le Mal la brutalisait avec sauvagerie, cruauté, emporté dans sa joie macabre d'avoir gagné. Car, il venait de détruire ce que Rose avait à tout prix essayer de préserver de lui. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui était le plus insupportable et blessant pour la jeune femme. C'était le regard de son Docteur. Ce qu'elle y lisait à l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Tout était en miettes, piétinés avec exaltation par le Mal. C'était finit. Le « _nous_ » venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

- Voilà ! Tu es content Docteur ? Tu sais, maintenant... et qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir ?

Le gallifréen encaissa brutalement la réplique de sa compagne comme s'il avait reçu une gifle. Il se raidit, avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner à grand pas.

Jack Harkness, muet de stupeur, venait d'assister à la scène horrifié. Il en était effondré. Il avait pourtant bien conscience de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur des murs d'une maison close. Mais lui l'entendre dire rendait effroyablement les choses concrètes. Rose l'avait vécu. Elle en souffrait. En était rongée. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comme elle avait pu rester debout après tout ça. Il la savait courageuse, dotée d'une grande force mentale. Mais pas à ce point là. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'effondrer ?

Il était aussi atterré de la dispute virulente entre ses deux amis. Jamais, il ne les avait vu s'affronter de cette manière là. Cela leur arrivait, bien entendu, comme tout le monde de se disputer. Il les avait souvent comparé à un vieux couple à ces moments là. Il se querellaient la plupart du temps pour des broutilles, se tenant tête l'un et l'autre, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher le morceau. Ils étaient deux têtes de mules dont il était impossible de leur faire retrouver la raison. Ils partaient alors chacun de leur côté, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Et d'une simultanéité qui avait fait plus d'une fois sourire Jack, ils allaient se présenter leurs excuses.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était d'une brutalité, d'une violence, que Harkness en avait le souffle coupé. Il jeta un œil vers le Docteur qui disparaissait au coin de la rue. Mieux valait le laisser tranquille. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Par contre pour Rose... c'était autre chose. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. D'une main rageuse, elle les essuya avant de partir dans la direction opposée à son compagnon. Après quelques pas, elle se stoppa, les bras sur son ventre, puis vomit avant de reprendre son chemin. Jack la suivit sans un mot. Le Docteur pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire... ou pas. La jeune femme par contre ne devait pas rester toute seule. Elle serait capable de faire des choses qu'elle regretterait par la suite. Il valait mieux rester avec elle, de lui faire ressentir sa présence, qu'il était là si elle en éprouvait le besoin. Et, ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle prenait la direction du Tardis.


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou à tous !

Désolée de publier si tard...

Merci pour vos reviews : Ingrid, Amazing-Destiny, Coralie91 et Chloé (alias Rosa020). J'adore lire vos réactions ! (Rire sadique de l'auteur)

Arf ! Vous n'êtes pas assez patientes les filles ! Attendez encore quelques chapitres avant de vraiment me détester car le chapitre précédant, ce n'était vraiment rien en comparaison de ce qui va se passez prochainement ! C'est sûr, il y aura des larmes !

Avant que vous ne passiez sur le chapitre, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je ne publierai pas durant les deux prochaines semaines. En raison des fêtes de fin d'année en grande partie et que durant ces week-end, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à la correction des chapitres... et comme je ne suis pas étudiante, je n'ai pas de vacances durant cette période...

Bref, je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! Et à l'année prochaine ! Bisous à vous tous !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5**

Le Docteur inséra sa clef dans la serrure, la tourna, puis poussa la porte du Tardis afin d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il croisa aussitôt le regard de Jack. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, mais l'ancien agent du temps lui fit signe que la jeune femme était bien dans le vaisseau. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête, se débarrassa de son manteau et s'enfonça dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

Il venait de passer les dernières heures à suivre la Rose du passé. Et, il avait observé une jeune femme complètement déboussolée, ne comprenant rien au monde qui l'entourait. Elle évoluait dans le Londres du dix neuvième siècle comme dans une sorte de brouillard cachant à chaque pas une menace. Elle avait erré durant toute la mâtinée avant de prendre subitement la direction des quais -le début de son voyage- comme si elle était guidée par une force mystérieuse.

Il avait dû se refréner plus d'une fois d'aller la trouver. Parce que même si ce n'était pas sa Rose du présent, elle était elle. Et la regarder tenter de prendre une place dans ce monde hostile lui était révoltant. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. C'était sa malédiction. Voyager dans le temps, sans interférer sur son fil, sans interrompre son cours. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Savoir. Sans pouvoir rien faire. C'était une partie de son fardeau. Et en cet instant, il pesait encore plus que d'habitude sur ses épaules.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui était donc passé par la tête ? Rose n'aurait pas dû venir. Elle n'aurait tout simplement pas dû revivre ça. Comment avait-il pu lui faire endurer à nouveau ça ? Peut-être que cette quête de vérité qu'il avait entamé ne lui ferait que du mal. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Elle était si fragile, si frêle sa Rose à l'intérieur contrastant avec cette image de force qu'elle était en apparence. Cette pointe de tristesse dans ses prunelles, il voulait tellement la faire disparaître... qu'il en oubliait l'essentiel, le bien-être de Rose. Peut-être qu'en ignorant les faits, l'origine à son retour et ceux qui l'avait orchestré était mieux pour elle. Que cela ne l'aiderait pas davantage de savoir. Que tout simplement, il devait considérer le retour de la jeune femme à ses côtés comme une seconde chance, cessant de se tourner vers le passé et regarder droit devant lui, vers cet avenir qui s'offrait à lui. Fermer tout simplement les yeux sur ce mystère afin d'avancer. Se concentrer sur elle sur eux, de profiter du temps qu'il lui était imparti d'avoir Rose dans sa vie.

Sauf que le gallifréen était lui-même dans le brouillard. Il n'aimait pas ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Il s'en voulait. Il se haïssait de l'avoir affronté de cette manière. Et, principalement de lui avoir tourné le dos au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Parce que c'était à lui d'être fort, d'être celui sur lequel Rose pouvait se reposer. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se maudire pour la peine, cette souffrance qu'il avait lu sur le visage de sa compagne. Il avait horreur de la voir ainsi, alors qu'elle était tellement plus jolie, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillant de malice. Il aurait pu en rire de cette dispute entre eux, chose qu'on faisait dans un couple « _ordinaire_ ». Mais, cela avait été bien trop blessant, bien trop violent pour chacun. Et ce n'était pas en la brusquant comme il l'avait fait qu'elle irait mieux.

Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait le lui montrer. Il la connaissait par cœur cette armure, cette façade qu'elle arborait. Lui-même l'avait porté un temps. Il avait attendu qu'elle vienne, qu'elle se confie à lui. Qu'elle décharge un peu de ses souffrances sur lui. N'était-ce pas pour cela que les êtres de cet Univers formaient un tout à deux, un couple ? De pouvoir ainsi dans ce couple, se reposer l'un sur l'autre, de faire sa priorité le bonheur de l'autre ?

Être avec Rose, partager son intimité avec elle avait remis énormément de choses en question dans sa vie. Déjà que l'arrivée de cette tornade si pétillante de vie dans son existence avait tout bousculé. C'était compliqué et en même temps très simple. Rose était une femme avec des désirs, des attentes, des blessures qui lui apparaissait parfois comme une gigantesque équation. Pourtant, les gestes et les mots à l'attention de sa compagne venaient tout naturellement, avec simplicité.

Oh ! Oui, il l'aimait sa Rose. Parfois à lui en faire mal aux cœurs. Il la chérissait d'une telle ardeur que quelques fois, l'aimer à ce point lui faisait peur. Elle avait pris une telle place dans son univers, tellement plus que toutes les autres personnes qui l'avaient accompagné durant son existence de vagabond, que cela en devenait dangereux pour sa propre survie. La jeune femme était tout simplement devenue son addiction. Elle lui était vitale. À chaque instant, dés que l'envie le prenait, il fallait qu'il la voit, qu'il la touche, qu'il sente son parfum. À la seconde même. Et, si elle n'était pas avec lui à ce moment là, il la cherchait complètement paniqué jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la blottir contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

D'un autre côté, Rose lui était tellement devenue indispensable qu'il n'imaginait plus sa vie autrement qu'avec elle. Il savait à quoi ressemblait sa vie sans elle à ses côtés. Il avait pu ressentir ce gouffre provoqué par sa disparition, et de ne jamais arriver à le combler parce que tout simplement, il y dégringolait. Et bien qu'elle soit devenue une Rose de sang-mêlé, elle n'était pas comme lui. Il en avait conscience. Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre -du moins pas encore-, la Rose se fanerait. Bien malgré lui, il se préparait déjà à la perdre, à la voir disparaître de sa vie. Car, cette fois-ci elle s'envolerait vers un monde où il n'aurait pas l'accès et dont elle ne pourrait jamais revenir. Et lui, qu'allait-il faire à ce moment là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en deviendra de lui ?

Le gallifréen inspira longuement avant de pousser la porte de leur chambre. Il passa le seuil et l'examina consciencieusement de son regard et ne trouva aucun signe de présence de sa compagne. Il tenta la salle de bain avec peu d'espoir, puis son ancienne chambre mais toujours rien à sa plus grande affliction. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Rose savait parfaitement que ce serait les premières pièces où il la chercherait. Il se passa une main sur la nuque commençant à paniquer. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il provoqué ? Rose avait disparu quelque part dans le vaisseau. Comme lorsqu'elle se levait en pleine nuit...

- Où est-elle ? Demanda le Docteur à voix haute à l'attention du Tardis.

Le doux ronronnement du vaisseau disparut pour ne laisser qu'un silence inquiétant et surtout angoissant.

- Si tu es réellement une amie pour elle, indique-moi où elle se cache... tu ne peux pas l'aider cette fois-ci. Je suis son compagnon et elle a besoin de moi...

Toujours pas la moindre réponse ou réaction de la part du Tardis. Le Docteur s'impatienta. Elle ne se mettra pas une nouvelle fois entre Rose et lui. Cependant, il la comprenait dans une certaine mesure. Elle voulait protéger la jeune femme. Mais pourquoi de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui poussait le Tardis à l'aider à se cacher de lui ? Quelle était ce secret qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux ?

- Dernier et unique avertissement, la menaça t-il d'une voix sèche.

Apparemment, le ton menaçant venait de raisonner le Tardis. Une brise chaude et familière enveloppa et entraina le Docteur avec elle. Celui-ci, nerveux, se laissa guider dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Il passa par des endroits où il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis fort longtemps. À vrai dire, il n'utilisait et n'habitait qu'une partie du vaisseau. Lui-même n'en connaissait pas tous les recoins surtout que celle-ci avait la désagréable manie de changer l'organisation de ses pièces. Cela lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de tomber sur un placard à la place de la bibliothèque ou de la cuisine. Le Tardis adorait jouer avec ses passagers et prenait un malin plaisir à les faire tourner en rond. Sauf que Rose était l'exception à la règle. Même pour elle, la jeune femme avait une place très spéciale.

Le gallifréen s'arrêta finalement devant une porte lorsqu'il sentit la brise cesser de le pousser. Elle disparut aussitôt, non sans lui avoir fait glisser une sueur froide sur la nuque. Le Tardis lui en voulait de l'avoir contrainte à lui indiquer l'endroit où Rose se cachait. Peu importe, ça lui passera. Il ouvrit la porte sur une petite pièce vide plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Il entra tout doucement en plissant des yeux.

Rose était là. Recroquevillée dans un coin. Se balançant d'avant en arrière. Et cette image d'elle si dévastée, si vulnérable se superposa à celle d'une Rose qui le suppliait de ne pas appeler Madame. Et une nouvelle fois, il s'effondra à l'intérieur. Pourquoi c'était arrivé à elle ? Pourquoi elle spécialement ?

- Chochana...

La jeune femme leva lentement la tête vers lui avec une certaine agonie. Son regard était terne, douloureux. Sur ses joues, les perles salées roulaient sans jamais cesser de couler de ses cils. Un spasme violent secoua ses frêles épaules. Elle n'avait plus rien de la femme qu'il connaissait. Il lui était insupportable de la voir souffrir. Il commença à se rapprocher.

- Non Docteur, gémit-elle en détournant la tête. Va t-en...

Le gallifréen sentit ses cœurs se meurtrirent à ce mince filet de voix. Elle n'était plus qu'un animal blessé qui voulait soigner ses plaies dans l'ombre et le silence. Et qui n'hésiterait pas à griffer, à attaquer pour le repousser. Il s'avança vers elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés tremblant de la voir ainsi. Elle se figea instantanément en sentant sa présence prés d'elle.

- Laisse-moi... prononça t-elle d'une voix sombre.

Il prit délicatement le visage de la jeune femme entre ses paumes. Elle le bouscula brutalement d'une main sur l'épaule. Ce mouvement imprévu lui fit perdre l'équilibre, le faisant tomber en arrière sur le sol.

- Ne me touches pas ! Hurla t-elle hystérique. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touches !

Les cœurs du Docteur saignèrent de douleur. La blessure de Rose à l'âme et au corps était béante. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, ferma les yeux et poussa des cris terrifiants qui glacèrent son compagnon. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une Rose en pleine hystérie. En pleine crise. Et, il l'observait bien impuissant. Était-ce ça qu'elle lui cachait ? En particulier ses démons qui la mettaient dans un état pareil ? Était-ce pour ça qu'elle le fuyait ? Qu'elle s'éloignait de lui lorsque Louve revenait ? Afin de se tapir dans l'obscurité pour ne pas qu'il la voie ainsi ?

Tendant les mains vers sa compagne, il commença à l'attirer dans ses bras et elle se mit à le frapper de ses poings avec une fureur qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.

- Non ! Je ne veux plus de toi ! Lâche-moi !

Le gallifréen la bloqua en la serrant tout contre lui. Elle se débattait avec une force, une rage, une fièvre qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Lâche-moi ! Répéta t-elle en criant. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches ! Plus jamais !

- Chut... Chochana, je suis là...

Il résista. Il ne relâcha pas une seule seconde son étreinte. Alors qu'elle continuait de hurler des cris terrifiant en lui donnant encore et encore des coups. Il les encaissa un à un sans rien dire, sans faire un geste pour l'arrêter. Parce qu'il pensait les mériter quelque part. C'était de sa faute si elle s'était retrouvée dans cette maison close durant ces six longs mois. De sa faute, si elle était devenue le Méchant Loup. De sa faute, si elle payait si cher son amour pour lui, ainsi que son retour. Et puis, elle avait besoin d'évacuer tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis un moment. Depuis trop longtemps.

- Je suis là, Chochana...

Un silence de plomb remplaça brutalement les hurlements de la jeune femme. Elle cessa de le frapper. Il sentit ses doigts s'agripper à sa veste. Elle fut prise de soubresauts. Cramponné l'un à l'autre, ce n'était plus des spasmes dorénavant mais plutôt des sanglots qui la secouaient. Une larme réussit à passer le barrage des paupières de la jeune femme. Elle semblait lutter encore. Fermant les yeux davantage, elle se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

- Chochana...

Elle finit par s'abandonner. Elle pleura. Comme, elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusque là devant son compagnon. Accrochée à son Docteur, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ses plaintes, ses sanglots déchirants bouleversèrent son compagnon, lacérant toujours un peu plus ses cœurs. La serrant contre lui, il lui procurait sa force et son réconfort. Il était ravagé et tentait de ne pas pleurer aussi face à ce déferlement de souffrance. Il avait si mal de la voir en miettes, piétinée par ces six mois en tant que Louve. Il serra les dents, une colère sourde grondant en lui, haïssant l'Univers tout entier pour avoir brisé sa compagne. Pourtant avec une infinie douceur contrastant ainsi avec la violence de ces sentiments en lui, il se mit à la bercer en fredonnant leur mélodie.

*** ***

Le silence était encore plus terrible en cet instant. Car ce fut long. Cependant, les larmes, les plaintes cessèrent peu à peu. Le Docteur attendait, meurtri, ne cessant jamais de serrer sa compagne contre lui.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle soudainement d'un faible murmure. Je ne voulais pas te dire toutes ces choses...

- Je sais, Chochana.

Il effleura son front d'un baiser.

- Pardonne-moi, mon Docteur... je t'en prie...

La jeune femme releva le visage vers celui de son compagnon. Ses yeux bruns étaient encore brouillés par des larmes, illuminant cette pointe de douleur et de tristesse causée par ces six mois en tant que Louve. Le Docteur passa ses doigts tremblants pour effacer les traces salées sur ses joues. Elle inclina légèrement la tête pour accentuer la caresse de sa paume sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé... c'est de ma faute. J'ai eu tort. Je pensais que tu étais prête et que je serais assez fort pour te porter. Mais Chochana ne me reproche pas de vouloir être là pour toi, de vouloir t'aider...

- Mon Docteur...

- Non, la coupa t-il doucement. Je souffre avec toi. J'ai si mal lorsque tu me repousses... à chaque fois que j'essaye de me rapprocher de Louve, cette partie de toi, alors que tu t'éloignes toujours un peu plus de moi...

Le gallifréen comprenait en cet instant ce que sa compagne avait ressentit lorsqu'il faisait la même chose avec elle. Blessé. Écorché. Meurtri. Par ce refus catégorique à chacune de ses tentatives. Il désirait tellement que son mutisme cesse enfin, qu'elle parvienne à se confier à lui. Parce qu'elle lui avait appris la plus belle leçon de sa vie. Cela l'avait transfiguré.

- Je me suis confié à toi, j'ai pleuré dans tes bras aussi. Et toi, tu m'as écouté, tu m'as consolé. Je me suis sentis plus léger après, soulagé d'avoir partagé tout ça avec toi.

- Tu...

- Cesse de me fuir, Chochana. Laisse-moi à mon tour panser tes blessures et soulager tes maux...

Rose eut un maigre sourire et passa ses doigts sur la joue rugueuse de son compagnon. Il se laissa faire et ferma les yeux à ce contact. Il ressentait toujours le même frisson lorsqu'elle le touchait, caressait sa joue, la frottait contre la sienne, passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Tous ses gestes tendres entre eux avaient été tellement interdit qu'il les ressentait toujours comme une première fois.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? L'interrogea t-elle.

- Comprendre quoi ?

Rose renifla en essuyant ses yeux avec l'une de ses manches.

- Que j'ai peur, mon Docteur. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée que tu me regardes plus jamais de la même façon. De lire dans ton regard autre chose que ton amour et ta tendresse parce que cela me sera insupportable. Je ne veux pas t'inspirer d'autres sentiments que ceux-là quand tu poseras les yeux sur moi. Non, je veux que tu continues de me regarder avec ce regard chocolat, chaud, tendre et caressant, qui reflète tout ce que je représente pour toi et qui me fait sentir si spéciale pour toi.

Le Docteur avait la gorge nouée, troublé par l'aveu de sa compagne, comprenant enfin pourquoi elle le fuyait, pourquoi elle se cachait de lui. Elle était terrorisée qu'il ne l'aime plus de la même façon à cause de Louve. Alors que pour lui cesser de l'aimer, de l'admirer en tant que femme lui paraissait impossible. Il l'avait bien trop longtemps fui en se cachant cette vérité que ce serait elle sa compagne, la seule et l'unique de toute sa vie pour qu'il la laisse fuir sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher. De toutes manières, il était persuadé que quoi qu'elle fasse, de bien ou de mal, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ne changerait jamais. Surtout cet amour qu'il portait à son égard qui lui semblait bien trop puissant qu'incommensurable et bien trop pur d'une certaine façon pour que la vision de cette femme extraordinaire qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie change.

- Chochana, fit-il en déglutissant difficilement, nous avons trop perdu chacun de notre côté, du temps aussi, pour ne pas reconnaître ce qui nous est le plus inestimable. Et pour se heurter à des choses qui ne sont pas insurmontables à deux.

Les yeux de la jeune femme habituellement d'une belle couleur noisette venaient de se colorer d'une couleur chocolat sombre et envoûtante. Elle lui saisit la tête entre ses deux paumes avant de coller ses lèvres affamées aux siennes. Il ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise face à cette réaction foudroyante. Une langue avide força le barrage de ses dents. Il tenta vainement de résister avant de s'abandonner au baiser enflammé de sa compagne. Il écarta les lèvres afin de laisser passer cette langue de plus en plus insistante afin qu'elle s'entremêle à la sienne dans un mélange de frénésie, d'avidité et de désespoir. Il étouffa un gémissement sous l'ardeur de ce baiser.

Ce fut Rose qui descella leurs lèvres, le souffle coupé. Leurs regards ancrés, ils ne se détachaient plus. Le Docteur pouvait lire dans celui de la jeune femme une sorte de résignation. Un peu comme si elle s'apprêtait à perdre quelque chose de très précieux. À lui, sans doute. Parce que ce baiser qu'ils venaient de s'échanger avait le goût d'un adieux. Les adieux de Rose. Elle s'écarta de lui mais il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir, puis posa sa joue contre son ventre, refusant de la laisser partir, de la voir s'éloigner de lui.

- Non ! Reste avec moi, Chochana. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Reste...

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, puis elle l'obligea à relever la tête en plaçant deux doigts sous son menton et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Pourquoi veux-tu connaître la partie de Louve en moi dont je veux nous protéger... te protéger...

- Et toi ? Réagit-il vivement. Pourquoi toi, Rose Tyler, tu as voulu panser mes blessures, accepter de rire et de pleurer avec moi ?

Il avança une de ses mains pour la poser sur la joue de Rose mais elle se détourna.

- Cessons de nous fuir, Chochana. Cessons de nous cacher l'un à l'autre...

La détresse faisait vibrer sa voix et brillait dans ses prunelles. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir souffrir en silence, de n'être pas là quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Il voulait la soulager. La consoler. L'aider à guérir.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Articula t-elle d'un mince filet de voix.

- J'ai tout partagé avec toi, Chochana. Chacun de mes souvenirs, les plus beaux comme les moments tout aussi douloureux que pénibles. Et toi, tu étais là, à me serrer contre toi. Depuis que tu es revenue, chaque geste, chaque confidence, je l'ai fais pour toi. Pour nous. J'ai saisis la main que tu me tendais alors ne la lâche pas... je t'en prie, Chochana...

- Serre-moi fort, chuchota t-elle.

Sans hésitations, il la blottit contre lui, resserrant toujours plus ses bras autour de ce corps si familier. Elle se lova contre lui avant d'agripper la clef entre ses doigts et se mit à jouer avec. Le gallifréen l'observait avec une profonde douleur. Il n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part. Et lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins, elle commença à tout lui raconter. Absolument tout. Sans rien lui épargner.

*** ***

Le Docteur déposa délicatement sa compagne dans leur lit. Elle lui avait tout raconté. Son histoire d'une voix sans émotions comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait écouté son récit sans l'interrompre. Il ne savait pas à quoi, il s'était attendu mais certainement pas à ça. Elle ne lui avait rien épargné ou caché du vol de son corps et de son intimité.

Il pensait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux que de perdre sa famille, sa race et sa planète. Mais ce que Rose avait traversé dépassait largement tout ça. Lui avait été anéanti par cette perte. Mais Rose, elle, était anéantie car on lui avait violé son corps et son intimité, voler son intégrité en tant que femme. On l'avait dépossédé de tout ce qu'elle était : physiquement et psychologiquement. Il se demandait sans cesse depuis qu'il savait maintenant comment pouvait-elle accepter qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui fasse l'amour après tout ça. Il maudit le Méchant Loup, les responsables à l'origine de son retour, l'Univers tout entier de lui avoir fait endurer « _ça_ ». Elle n'avait pas à souffrir, à supporter un tel fardeau.

Le gallifréen releva la couette sur sa compagne, puis s'assit à ses côtés. Il effaça les traces de larmes sur ses joues du dos de la main avant de se mettre à caresser les cheveux blonds de Rose. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de tout lui raconter, il avait resserré son étreinte, sans un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils venaient d'échanger quelque chose de si intense, tellement de souffrances, que les mots ne seraient d'aucune utilité. Juste la présence de l'autre était nécessaire. Ils avaient besoin de ce silence pour clore ce moment, aussi. Parce que ce qui venait de se dire ne devra jamais sortir de cette pièce et que plus jamais, ils n'en reparleront entre eux. Rose était la gardienne de ses secrets. Lui-aussi serait le gardien de ses secrets. Finalement, elle avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée. Il l'avait calé dans ses bras, quitté et refermé la pièce derrière eux, un peu comme s'il scellait un tombeau pour ce secret.

Il resta quelques temps à regarder ses traits délicats, cet air de paix qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage. Il se pencha vers elle, dégagea une de ses mèches de son front et y déposa un baiser. Il commençait à se lever du lit quand la main de Rose lui agrippa la manche de sa veste pour le retenir. « _Reste »_. C'était tout qu'elle venait de dire d'un mince filet de voix. Il rencontra son regard.

- Il faut que tu te reposes, murmura t-il. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

- Reste, répéta t-elle en resserrant ses doigts sur sa manche.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Jack. Tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut pas le laisser trop longtemps sans surveillance. C'est un vrai gamin. Et, je sens qu'il commence un peu à irriter le Tardis.

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire auquel il répondit par un autre petit sourire.

- Juste quelques minutes, mon Docteur...

Le gallifréen ne savait réellement la raison qui le faisait hésiter. Parce ce qu'il était en train de faire là, c'était la fuir. Il baissa la tête vers leurs doigts qu'elle venait d'entrelacer. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la repousse. Pas en cet instant. Pas maintenant. Pourtant, il en savait la raison tout au fond de lui car il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher d'avoir toutes ces pénibles images qui encombraient son esprit. De tous ces hommes qui avaient osé la toucher, lui faire du mal, de l'avoir obligé à faire toutes ces choses ignobles et si répugnantes. Ces images qu'il voulait faire disparaître à tout prix défilaient dans sa tête sans aucun temps mort. Pas de Rose comme ça. Pas en tant que Louve.

Un mouvement de sa compagne le fit sursauter et bousculer encore plus vite toutes ces horribles et pénibles pensées. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle était encore plus effroyablement fragile, terriblement perdue et si vulnérable. La tendresse qu'il venait à peine d'éprouver à l'instant fut balayé par un autre sentiment moins noble, plus amer. C'est alors qu'il se souvient de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lili, il y a quelques temps. Et, il venait tout juste, en cet instant, de saisir le sens de ses paroles. Il se frotta les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Sauf que ses maigres forces, épuisé lui-aussi, et qui lui avait permis de tenir bon jusque là, se désintégrèrent d'un seul coup. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles.

- Je suis désolé, Chochana, fit-il en pleurs tout en se penchant vers elle. De n'être pas aussi fort que je le voudrais pour toi. Pardonne-moi...


	7. Chapitre 6

_Coucou ! Et Bonne année ! Tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année ! _

_Vi, je sais... Mais, j'en suis sûre que vous m'en voudrez pas... Il est vrai que j'avais dit que je publierai pas avant le prochain week-end... Cependant, étant donnée que j'ai eu un peu de temps libre la veille, je l'ai mis à profit... (Et principalement pendant que je suis en état de travailler sur mes chapitres au lieu de pleurer comme une madeleine face à cet horrible cauchemar qui devient hélas une réalité ! Snif ! Daviiiid revient !)... Voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, rien que pour vous !!! _

_Mais avant toutes choses ! J'aimerais faire un p'tit clin d'œil à cette foutue fille que j'adore, dénommée Cap'tain Rily ! Merci à toi pour tes reviews ! Au fait, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi cette phrase dans le chapitre 4 te dit quelque chose... Mais alors pas du tout...^^... Arf ! Je dois avouer que dans ta dernière review, tu m'as percé à jour... Donc maintenant, je veux la vidéo lorsque tu danseras la gigue Rily !!! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Un grand et radieux merci à toi Ingrid ! Et ne te soucis surtout pas pour tes reviews ! Je les adore telles qu'elles sont !!! Quelques fois quelques mots suffissent à un grand discours !_

_Ah... Et cette chère Rosa020... J'aime quand elle me parle câlin ! Ne change surtout pas ! J'adore te faire piaffer ! Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas près d'être finit... Niark ! Niark ! _

_Non, non, je ne vous ai pas oublié, Coralie91 et Amazing-Destiny ! Merci à vous de suivre cette histoire ! Merci de vos reviews ! _

_Et bienvenue à harrymania 1978 ! Merci de tes reviews sur les différentes fanfictions que constituent cette histoire. J'espère que tu poursuivras l'aventure avec nous tous ! _

_Bref, un petit dernier mot, après je vous laisse tranquille... Je sais que je radote mais, s'il y a des questions ou bien autre chose, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM ! J'y répondrais avec grand plaisir ! _

_Allez bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Jack Harkness releva la tête quand il perçut des bruits de pas provenant du couloir. Il était assis en tailleur contre un pilier, une vis entre les dents et diverses pièces autour de lui. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, le gallifréen pénétra dans la salle de contrôle, les mains dans les poches, les épaules affaissées. Et, il douta à sa mine pâle et à ses traits creusés que tout s'était plus ou moins bien passé avec sa compagne. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi la vie malmenait tant ses deux amis. À croire qu'elle ne voulait pas que ces deux êtres aient droit au bonheur ensemble. Cela s'arrêtera t-il un jour ? Alors que chacun avait déjà vécu plus que son lot de souffrance ?

Le Docteur lança le Tardis dans le vortex sans avoir réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois dans ses manœuvres tant il paressait complètement confus. Jack, un chiffon à la main commença à nettoyer méticuleusement le canon de son arme qu'il venait de démonter pour un astiquage dans les règles, n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre pour s'occuper. Le gallifréen s'assit sur la banquette, l'esprit sûrement ailleurs qu'ici. Il se pencha en avant, posa les coudes sur ses cuisses et le visage entre ses mains. C'était bien la première fois pour l'ancien agent du temps qu'il le voyait ainsi. Dans un état tel que celui-ci. Sans qu'il se cache derrière une façade énergique pour masquer ses émotions, laissant ainsi entrevoir son abattement et son effondrement. Jack se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Le Docteur leva lentement le regard vers lui.

- Rose ? S'enquit-il.

- Ça va aller....

Jack acquiesça du menton, inséra le canon à sa place dans l'arme qu'il commençait à remonter dans un claquement sonore. Et ce avec une grande agilité et non sans une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements.

- Et vous ?

- Je...

Le Docteur respira profondément. Il desserra le nœud de sa cravate. Jack patienta tout en finissant de remonter son pistolet. Le gallifréen était un être qui pouvait parler de tout sans en épuiser le sujet. Sauf qui lui était beaucoup plus difficile de parler de lui-même. Il n'aimait tout simplement pas parler de lui. Tout comme on ne forçait pas le Seigneur du Temps à se confier. Il avait déjà fallu toute sa force de persuasion à Jack pour que le Docteur lui explique enfin ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à Canary Wharf et la façon dont Rose s'était retrouvée bloquée dans l'autre Monde, lorsque Martha les avait laissé seul un moment dans l'entrepôt où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Et encore, il ne se confessa qu'avec un bref résumé. Et, Harkness en avait dû juste s'en contenter.

- Elle a fini par me raconter, se décida subitement le Docteur.

Il referma ses paupières et se passa une main peu assurée sur le visage.

- Et quelque part en moi, je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir. C'est... c'est... il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire ça. Pourquoi elle, Jack ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça ? Rien ! Rien du tout ! C'est à cause de moi ! Tout ! C'est de ma faute !

Problèmes en perspective, soupira Jack intérieurement. Des turbulences même.

- Tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis notre rencontre !

Le Docteur commença à s'agiter sur son siège. Il semblait effrayé aussi. Harkness termina son puzzle qu'était devenue son arme en y insérant la dernière pièce puis y passa un dernier coup de chiffon et sourit, satisfait du résultat.

- Tout est de ma faute !

- Non, Docteur, tenta Jack de le raisonner. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Quelqu'un d'autre est responsable. Mais en aucun cas vous.

- Je ne sais pas l'aimer, gémit le gallifréen. Tout ce que je sais faire pour elle, c'est la faire souffrir !

Jack posa son arme et se leva. Il se rapprocha doucement du Seigneur du Temps afin de pas l'effrayer davantage qu'il ne l'était, s'accroupit face à lui avant de poser une main sur son bras.

- C'est faux, lui opposa t-il d'une voix douce.

- Si ! Cria le Docteur en serrant les poings. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison finalement... que... que plus jamais, je ne pourrais la regarder comme avant ! Je ne suis pas assez fort pour la porter, ni pour l'aimer comme elle le mérite !

Ayant bataillé ferme pour ne pas interrompre ses confidences, Jack se retient difficilement de lui sauter dessus et de le secouer dans tous les sens tellement ses propos le troublèrent. Et, puis entendre des bêtises pareilles sortir de sa bouche le révoltait. _Non, Docteur. Surtout pas ça, je vous en prie. _Le Seigneur du Temps doutait de lui, de ses sentiments envers sa compagne, d'« eux » alors qu'il ne devrait pas. En aucun cas. Surtout à ce moment particulier où la jeune femme avait le plus besoin de lui. À cet instant déterminant pour leur histoire, pour ce « _nous _» qui avait eu tant de mal à se réaliser et qui restait malgré tout encore si fragile, ainsi que pour cet avenir finalement qui ne demandait qu'à s'offrir pleinement à eux.

Car un Docteur qui doutait, c'était un Docteur qui faisait des bêtises. C'était un homme guidé par la peur, terriblement confus, déchiré entre son envie de protéger Rose de lui et de la garder à ses côtés. Et qui finissait par envoyer sa compagne hors des combats sans lui demander, elle, ce qu'elle voulait. Un homme animé par les tourments, les doutes et n'ayant plus aucune confiance en lui-même. Un homme en somme dangereux qui se posait beaucoup trop de questions.

- Docteur, l'appela Jack doucement pour attirer son attention. Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi.

Le gallifréen obéit à sa plus grande surprise. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait fui la confrontation et principalement la discussion.

- Lorsqu'elle vous a raconté ces huit mois passés dans le noir, vous avez serré les poings et les dents ?

- Jack...

- Vous n'avez pas cessé de la garder dans vos bras ? Le coupa Harkness un peu brutalement. Sans jamais la repousser ou bien la rejeter ? Au contraire, vous lui avez séché ses larmes en ayant mal avec elle ? Désirant même qu'une seule chose, souffrir à sa place si vous le pouviez ? Et vous ne réclamez que vengeance pour elle, en son nom ?

Étrangement, le Docteur ne pipa aucun mot. Troublé, le regard ancré dans celui du Capitaine, il attendait juste qu'il poursuive.

- Alors pourquoi doutez-vous ? Il faudrait que vous écoutiez un peu plus vos cœurs que votre maudite caboche ! Parce que si Rose entrait à l'instant même dans cette pièce, vous offrirait le plus magnifique de ses sourires -ce sourire ravageur qu'elle ne réserve qu'à vous- et qu'elle passait juste là, à vos côtés, vos cœurs se mettraient à frétiller. Et vous n'aurez plus qu'une envie, c'est de la prendre dans vos bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle vous manquent.

- Jack, balbutia le gallifréen en cherchant sa respiration pour tenter de lutter contre ce sentiment de suffocation. Ce n'est pas aussi simple...

- Si, ça l'est ! Trancha Harkness d'un ton rude. Vous vous êtes confié à elle, sur votre vie, sur tout ce que vous avez pu faire de bon ou de mal ! Vous lui avez parlé de la Guerre du Temps, des choses que vous avez dû faire et dont vous n'êtes pas très fier ! Et est-ce qu'après tout ça le regard de Rose sur vous a changé ?

Le compagnon de la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais Jack le fit taire d'un geste. Harkness venait de réduire au silence le Seigneur du Temps en levant tout simplement la main.

- Hé ! Bien moi, je vais vous le dire ! S'exclama l'ancien agent du temps en exerçant à chacun de ses mots une pression bien prononcée du doigt sur le torse du gallifréen. Le regard de Rose n'a pas changé ! Bien au contraire ! Il est chaud, doux et caressant. Il reflète entre autre de la tendresse, de l'admiration, mais surtout cet amour profond et éternel qui vous sera toujours dévolu. Elle l'a toujours eu ce regard envers vous, même lorsque vous étiez le précédent Docteur ! Oh que oui ! C'est le même ! Et ce malgré tout ce que vous avez traversé tous les deux comme épreuves ces derniers temps ! Avec toujours plus d'intensité ! Et, si vous ne le voyez pas, c'est vrai alors que vous ne la méritez pas !

Le Docteur détourna brusquement les yeux du chef de Torchwood.

- Mais, Jack, qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus à lui offrir que cette vie de vagabond ? Rien ! Rien du tout !

Il serra les yeux, se libéra de la main qui se voulait réconfortante de Jack et pressa les poings sur ses genoux.

- Parce que je veux lui offrir la vie qu'elle souhaite ! Déclara le gallifréen qui ne contrôlait plus les tremblements qui le parcouraient. Si, elle savait tout ce dont je suis capable pour elle ! Une maison, des enfants, une vie domestique ! Tout ! Elle n'a qu'à me le demander, je m'exécuterais sur le champs !

Face à cette confession, Harkness en resta tout simplement coi. Cet homme sans attaches, qui vivait au jour le jour, sans savoir de quoi sera fait le lendemain y avait pensé. Il avait réfléchi à un avenir. Et ce avec Rose...

Une femme cela ne vous rendait décidément pas la vie plus merveilleuse et douce. Elle vous transfigurait tout un homme. Et Rose avait réussi là où tout le monde aurait échoué. Il n'y avait sûrement qu'elle dans tout l'Univers capable d'un tel exploit, d'ailleurs. La jeune femme avait fait évoluer le Seigneur du Temps. Ce qu'il vivait en compagnie de sa compagne lui avait fait découvrir que la vie pouvait être belle et douce envers lui Cela lui avait ouvert les yeux notamment sur le fait même qu'il existait une autre façon de vivre que la survie, en lui faisant réaliser qu'il pouvait attendre autre chose de la vie et de l'Univers que la douleur et la solitude auxquels il se croyait condamné.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a Jack ? Lui cracha le Docteur avec une certaine forme d'agressivité devant son manque de réaction. Vous me croyez donc incapable de me poser quelques années pour Rose ? De fonder une famille avec elle ? Cela vous parais sans doute trop aberrant que je puisse penser à une telle chose !

- Non. Mais c'est...

- Mais quoi ! Je n'ai pas le droit, moi Seigneur du Temps, d'aspirer, ne serait-ce qu'en une infime partie, aux mêmes rêves ordinaires que peuvent avoir des milliards d'êtres qui peuplent cet Univers ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Docteur ! Gronda Jack. Et, c'est tout le bonheur que je vous souhaite, si c'est ce que vous voulez réellement construire avec elle !

Mais comment Rose faisait-elle avec son Docteur ? Comment parvenait-elle à le rassurer ? Dès qu'un problème venait d'être résolu, un doute évaporé, il y en avait aussitôt un autre qui prenait le relais.

- Mais vous savez, reprit-il, tout autant que moi, que Rose ne vous demandera jamais de telles choses. Alors si vous voulez véritablement vous lancer dans cette aventure avec elle, ce sera à vous de faire le premier pas. Et puis savez-vous au moins ce que Rose veut ? En avez-vous la moindre idée ? Est-ce que même vous en avez discuté avec elle ?

Devant un Docteur qui apparemment ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et considérant qu'il avait rempli son devoir d'ami envers lui ainsi que pour le laisser un peu cogiter sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Jack se releva et alla ramasser son arme qui attendait bien patiemment son retour. Il la contempla, radieux du devoir bien accompli et la rangea dans son étui. Il fit mine d'être occupé pendant quelques minutes afin de laisser au gallifréen un peu de répit. Surtout après les derniers évènements avec sa compagne qui l'avaient perturbé, tout comme la conversation qu'il venait d'y avoir entre eux avait dû le bousculer un peu plus. Cependant le Seigneur du Temps avait eu besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place. Il se passa un long moment avant que Harkness entendît ses pas sur les grilles du Tardis, puis ses doigts pianoter sur le clavier de la console.

- C'est bien joli notre conversation d'homme à homme, lança alors Jack en s'appuyant d'une hanche sur le panneau de contrôle du vaisseau. Mais cela ne fait pas avancer d'un pouce notre petite enquête. Nous avons assisté à quoi là-bas ?

Le Docteur tourna un bouton, resserra le nœud de sa cravate et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer sans grand résultat. Il renifla bruyamment.

- Je ne sais pas trop... lui répondit-il en laissant courir ses doigts sur la console, cherchant du réconfort dans ce geste si familier. Une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que Rose ne venait pas directement du Monde de Pete.

- Vous croyez toujours alors qu'il y a eu une étape intermédiaire ? L'interrogea le Capitaine pensif. Ce fameux souvenir dont elle est interdite d'accès et qui pourrait sans aucun doute nous éclaircir sur le pourquoi du comment de son retour. Et plus particulièrement sur ces mystérieux « _Ils _» qui en sont probablement à l'origine. Ceux dont le Méchant Loup avait notamment évoqué, lorsque Rose était rentrée dans une sorte de transe, en vous déclarant qu'« _Ils_ » avaient fait appel à lui. Sans qu'on parle bien entendu de ces autres étranges paroles portant sur des mystérieuses chaines qui le retiendraient prisonnier et de cet ancien équilibre devant laisser sa place à un Nouvel Ordre...

- Oui. Et puis, je viens de vérifier, le Tardis n'a enregistré aucune fissure dans la réalité de notre Univers lorsque Rose est apparue.

- Donc, fit Jack pour conclure la réflexion du Docteur, elle ne venait pas de l'univers parallèle. On l'y avait déjà extraite avant de la renvoyer dans notre Univers à Londres en 1898.

Alors où était la jeune femme durant cet instant même qui unissait son départ du Monde de Pete à son arrivé dans leur dimension ? Que s'était-il passé à ce moment là ? Les deux hommes se perdirent dans leurs pensées. L'un comme l'autre avait espéré avoir des réponses en connaissant les circonstances du retour de la jeune femme. Et, c'était tout le contraire. Ils n'en avaient pas appris davantage. Ils n'avaient rien obtenu. Rose était apparue... juste... juste comme ça en somme. Personne, du moins physiquement, ne l'avait amené et abandonné seule, sans défenses, à Londres. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait signifier ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin ?

Ils n'avaient rien. Rien du tout. Même pas de quoi leur indiquer qu'ils se trompaient sur le semblant de piste qu'ils suivaient ou bien alors pour les diriger dans une autre direction. Rien. Pas le moindre indice pour comprendre le retour de la jeune femme. Rien pour leur indiquer de quoi sera faite la tempête qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. À part des questions. Encore et toujours ces maudites questions. Le mystère qui entourait le retour de Rose s'épaississait. Et Jack commençait à douter sur le fait de pouvoir l'éclaircir avant que la tempête déferle, se fasse bien plus violente finalement que la menace qu'elle représentait. Cependant, il était hors de question de baisser les bras face aux obstacles qu'ils rencontraient. Parce que Jack -malgré son grand âge- voulait toujours croire aux contes de fées, surtout en la fin heureuse qui les concluait. Et, il ferait tout en ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ce soit réellement le cas pour Rose et le Docteur.

- Lorsque je suis allé voir ce que je pouvais faire, s'exprima le chef de Torchwood tout d'un coup, j'ai observé quelque d'étrange se passer en Rose.

Le gallifréen braqua son regard sur Harkness et l'incita à poursuivre. Alors Jack se lança et lui raconta cette étrange scène à laquelle il avait assisté en tant que spectateur. Celle d'une jeune femme acculée contre un mur par un homme animé par les plus exécrables des pulsions. Puis d'une lumière émaner de la clef qu'elle portait autour du cou. De la métamorphose de la jeune femme apeurée en une sorte de déesse auréolée d'une lueur ambrée, de cette puissance qui se dégageait d'elle, de ses yeux habités soudainement par une lueur animal et sauvage. De la fuite de l'homme. Et enfin de la soudaine faiblesse de la jeune femme. La lumière mystérieusement attirée vers sa clef avant de retrouver cette jeune femme complètement perdue qui reprenait son périple comme si de rien n'était.

- Le Méchant Loup, conclut alors le Docteur dans un souffle face à un Jack qui acquiesça du menton, étant parvenu à la même conclusion que lui.

Alors comme ça, le Méchant Loup s'était réveillé bien avant. Bien avant ce matin où il s'était emparé de Rose, prenant le pas sur l'humaine, répétant qu'il devait le trouver. Il était sorti momentanément de son sommeil pour protéger Rose. Pour les protéger. Pourquoi s'être rendormi par la suite ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé « ça » se produire si son rôle était de veiller sur Rose ?

Pris par une impulsion, le gallifréen passa une main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une clef. La clef dont il se servait po ur ouvrir la porte du Taris. Rose en portait une identique sur une chaîne. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Louve l'avait gardé comme le plus précieux de ses trésors. Après sa régénération et le Noël interrompu par les Sycorax, lors de leur séjour sur Terre, sa compagne l'avait transformé en pendentif et monté sur une chaîne. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris les véritables raisons qui avait poussé sa compagne à avoir eu ce geste en particulier. Se pourrait-il que... Le Docteur secoua la tête. Non, il y avait certainement une autre explication. Décidément, il en revenait souvent à la même question. Que s'était-il véritablement passé lorsque Rose avait pris le cœur du Tardis -énergie brute du temps et de l'espace- en elle ? Quelle était la raison au fait même qu'elle en ait survécu ? Qu'était finalement le Méchant Loup ?

- Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? Demanda l'ancien agent du temps. Car après ce que nous venons de voir, nous en sommes toujours au même point. Nous n'avons rien, même pas un début d'explication à son retour.

Il rencontra le regard du gallifréen soudainement résolu. Et, il comprit ses attentions. Et ce avec ou sans son aide.

- Vous êtes réellement sûr que vous voulez le faire, Docteur ? Alors que vous savez très bien par quoi cela va se terminer...

- Nous n'interférons pas, Jack. Je veux juste...

La voix du gallifréen faiblit. Il déglutit péniblement et finit par se taire. Harkness opina juste de la tête pour lui confirmer qu'il lui apporterait son aide et surtout son soutien. Bien conscient aussi qu'en l'absence de Rose c'était à lui de veiller, de « surveiller » en quelque sorte le Seigneur du Temps. Puis tout d'un coup, un grand sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne déclare joyeusement pour détendre la lourde ambiance à l'intérieur du Tardis :

- Tout compte fait, Docteur, Oncle Jack, ça me plaît énormément !


	8. Chapitre 7

_Coucou à tous ! Merci à Ingrid, Coralie91 (Bonne année à toi aussi ! Tous mes vœux ! Je dois l'avouer, vous m'avez aussi manqué, surtout cet instant où j'attends avec impatience et avec nervosité vos réactions sur les chapitres !) , Amazing-Destiny et Rosa020 ( Non, je n'ai pas finis de te faire lambiner ! Et crois-moi sur parole, les derniers chapitres ce n'était qu'un amuse-gueule par rapport aux prochains... Notamment le 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 , 15... et que dire de la fin du 23eme, tu voudras sans aucun doute me tuer ^^) pour leurs reviews !_

_Allez après ces quelques mots, je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Rose cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand. Elle mit quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la pénombre de leur chambre. Elle tourna son attention vers la place de son compagnon qu'il occupait dans leur lit. Il dormait toujours du côté gauche. Et ce depuis son retour. Décidément, eux qui fuyaient la vie domestique, ils étaient bien routiniers. Leur intimité était faite finalement en partie d'un tas de toutes petites habitudes. Cependant, elle réservait encore son lot de surprises.

Sauf que cette place était vide. Vide de sa présence et de sa chaleur. Bien qu'elle savait avant d'être réveillée qu'il n'était pas là. Elle remua pour aller vers « sa » place, se saisit de son oreiller pour y enfouir son visage et le serra dans ses bras. Elle inspira avidement le parfum dont il était merveilleusement imprégné. L'arôme du Docteur. Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'adorer.

Son Docteur... Elle l'avait blessé. Lui avait du mal. Elle s'était détestée dés qu'elle lui avait craché les premiers mots. Elle s'était haïe aussitôt dès qu'elle avait observé son visage pâlir brusquement. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle provoqué ? En quel monstre s'était t-elle transformée pour détruire ce qu'elle avait de plus inestimable dans sa vie ? Alors qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'agir de cette façon avec son Docteur. De le meurtrir de cette manière-là.

En définitive, elle qui s'était toujours battue pour qu'il s'ouvre à elle, pour qu'il se confie un peu. Elle, qui était persuadée que s'il le faisait, il serait soulagé de ses maux, de son fardeau, qu'il irait mieux. Et voilà, qu'elle s'appliquait pas les mêmes leçons ! C'était officiel ! Rose Tyler n'était qu'une idiote !

Elle avait cru sincèrement qu'elle serait assez forte pour garder tout en elle. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se considérer comme une victime. Elle n'était pas une victime. Oui, elle avait vécu quelque chose d'horrible qu'elle nommait le Mal. Ces six mois d'exploitation de son corps, de violation de son intimité, de dépossession de son intégrité en tant que femme. Cependant, ce n'était en aucun cas une raison de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Cela ne servait strictement à rien. Ne lui aurait pas permis d'avancer dans sa vie, ni de construire le « nous », le couple qu'elle formait avec son Docteur, ni de l'aimer comme le faisait. Donc, il n'était pas question qu'elle se considère comme une victime. Elle ne voulait pas fuir le Mal, ni le subir. Mais le combattre, lui faire front. Le rendre définitivement K.O. Le vaincre, le mettre à terre à tout jamais.

Alors, Rose avait considéré que c'était son combat. Un problème qu'elle pouvait gérer et régler seule. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler, se confier à son compagnon. Certes, il n'était pas une oreille chaste, mais lui raconter toutes ces choses qu'elle avait dû faire chez Madame, qu'il sache ainsi ce que sa compagne était devenue par l'intermédiaire de Louve, ce n'était pas dans ses possibilités. Et en partie au-dessus de ses forces. Car quelque part, c'était tellement plus facile de lui fermer l'accès à Louve, de lui cacher ces six mois. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde en tant que Louve, en tant que fille d'un bordel. Qu'il ressente encore moins ces sentiments ou pensées que lui procurerait l'image de cette femme salie. Elle était persuadée quelque part qu'il s'éloignerait d'elle, qu'elle le répugne, le dégoûte. Parce qu'il avait beau être un Seigneur du Temps, ce n'était qu'un homme avant tout. Un homme qui la rejetterait comme compagne. Alors que son regard sur elle était tout ce qui lui importait. C'était dans celui-ci qu'elle y lisait ces sentiments qui la portaient et la soutenaient.

Elle l'aimait son Docteur. Comme elle n'avait jamais aimé les autres hommes. Pas aussi fort. À en sombrer dans la folie. Et, elle voulait le garder éloigné du Mal qui la rongeait car il avait lui-même déjà ses propres démons à combattre. Il ne devait pas en souffrir, en subir les répercussions douloureuses. Et, Rose s'était trompée. Au contraire ce mutisme de sa part lui faisait toujours plus de mal. Elle prenait enfin conscience qu'il s'était senti blessé qu'elle le rejette d'une manière quasi-systématique quand elle ne pouvait plus contenir le Mal en elle. Dans ces moments là, la douleur du Mal était bien trop puissante pour la garder en elle, alors elle se cachait aux yeux de son compagnon. Le plus loin de lui. Il ne devait pas la surprendre en pleine crise du Mal. Et, elle craquait. Elle pleurait. Elle criait. Elle se faisait mal physiquement parfois pour tenter par là de palier à la souffrance de sa cicatrise dans son âme.

Ainsi, elle se terrait dans le Tardis, évacuait le trop plein de douleur provoqué par le Mal, puis se nettoyait de ses traces avant de rejoindre son Docteur. Si la crise avait été trop violente -encore plus que d'habitude-, elle s'installait dans le fauteuil, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine pour le regarder pendant qu'il flottait dans le royaume des rêves. Car, elle savait que si elle le réveillait en le rejoignant, il voudrait probablement lui faire l'amour et elle n'imaginait pas quelque chose de pire en cet instant, ne voulant en aucun cas qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse. Mais la plupart du temps, elle se blottissait dans ses bras et prenait l'initiative d'elle-même pour se prouver qu'elle était toujours cette femme qu'il aimait et désirait.

Rose avait crû bêtement qu'elle pourrait lutter contre le Mal, seule. Sans aide. Sans soutien. En cet instant, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait eu tort. Il la rongeait, la détruisait à petit feu. Il avait été plus malin qu'elle en définitive. Il attendait patiemment ce jour où elle ne pourrait plus se relever pour lui donner l'ultime coup afin qu'elle sombre dans un gouffre. Ce même gouffre où elle se tenait sur son bord en équilibre, prête à chuter au moindre faux pas. Jusque là, son compagnon avait toujours été là pour la retenir dès que son équilibre devenait précaire menaçant ainsi de basculer. Là, par sa présence, son parfum, ses attentions, ses regards, ses mots, son amour.

Leur dispute bien que douloureuse lui avait remis les idées en place d'une certaine manière. Elle prenait conscience que le Mal était en train de gagner. Il était en train de briser la relation qu'elle construisait avec son Docteur. Leur univers était encore fragile, il supportait les assauts du Mal mais il finirait tôt au tard par éclater en morceaux. Et ce que son compagnon et elle avait entrepris pour le bâtir serait en miettes. Et pour Rose cet amour -enfin assumé- était bien trop précieux pour être détruit. Et l'idée de perdre le Docteur lui était insoutenable parce qu'elle s'était trop battue, trop perdue pour l'avoir lui et parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

Son compagnon avait raison. Rien n'était insurmontable à deux. Elle voulait tellement être forte pour lui, pour tous les deux, qu'elle en avait oublié qu'elle aussi pouvait se montrer fragile. Le Docteur et elle formait un tout. Chacun trouvait en l'autre, la force, l'amour, le soutien ainsi que le réconfort. Et, elle ne lui donnait pas la possibilité de lui donner tout cela.

Piètre Rose...

Le Docteur s'était mis tant de temps à refuser de lui prendre la main qu'elle lui offrait, qu'aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui dénouait leurs doigts enlacés pour les laisser glisser petit à petit... à croire que cela ne pouvait que marcher comme cela entre eux.

Alors, elle avait décidé de briser ce cercle vicieux. Parce que l'un comme l'autre n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle sentait que la tempête se rapprochait et elle sombrait doucement, s'éloignant un peu plus à chaque instant de son Docteur et que si elle ne faisait pas un geste aujourd'hui, il serait trop tard. Elle était épuisée, vidée de sa confidence mais elle se sentait quelque peu apaisée. Lui raconter le Mal avait été éprouvant et pénible. C'était enfin s'avouer ce qu'elle avait vécu en tant que fille d'un bordel. D'arrêter de se dire que c'était Louve qui avait vécu cela et non elle, Rose. C'était quelque part l'accepter aussi en tant que partie intégrante de la femme qu'elle était. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle avait senti cette douleur, ce poids qui lui comprimait le cœur s'atténuer peu à peu. Et puis mettre des mots sur ses émotions, sur ce qu'elle avait traversé avait en quelque sorte extérioriser le Mal en elle. Il venait de perdre sévèrement la bataille. Il était affaibli. Il était à terre mais pas encore K.O. Il était là encore, tapi en elle. Il allait reprendre des forces avant d'attaquer à nouveau. Et Rose l'attendait. Car cette fois-ci pas question de se battre seule. Elle ne fuirait plus son Docteur quand le Mal provoquera une crise. Il était le seul à pouvoir la guérir. Rose retenait la leçon. Elle l'appliquerait dorénavant. Unis pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Le Mal ne devait plus être un obstacle entre eux car la tempête se rapprochait. Et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de l'affronter, dorénavant. Il fallait se concentrer sur la menace qu'elle représentait. Rose ne laisserait pas une tempête se mettre -une nouvelle fois- entre son compagnon et elle. Le Méchant Loup en elle s'agitait de plus en plus. Elle agrippa la clef entre ses doigts. Il tournait en rond à l'affût, ses poils se hérissaient en sentant le vent annonciateur de la tempête. Il voulait briser leurs chaînes, n'être plus confiné sous sa forme primaire afin de faire ce pour quoi il est apparu. Sauf qu'il ne devait pas. L'un comme l'autre savait les conséquences d'un tel geste. Leur existence n'était pas stable et cela ne ferait que précipiter leur oubli.

_« Il le faudra pourtant, Rose. »_

_« Non, il y aura une autre solution. »_

_« Nos forces diminues. Et si nous ne trouvons pas une autre source, alors nous dis... »_

_« Cela n'arrivera pas ! »_

La voix claire et grave du Méchant Loup ne résonna pas une nouvelle fois à la satisfaction de Rose. Cette même voix qu'elle avait entendu pour la première fois d'un ton solennel, presque triste, comme si un pacte indestructible venait d'être scellé entre eux, il y a longtemps. La conséquence à ce choix de suivre cet inconnu qui lui promettait de toucher les étoiles. La raison-même à ce geste qui avait bouleversé sa vie à tout jamais. La répercussion à ce qu'il allait arriver.

La jeune femme jeta la couette à ses pieds et se leva bien décidée à changer les choses. Elle se déshabilla, jeta ses vêtements en un tas à côté du fauteuil puis alla prendre une douche. Elle passa une bonne vingtaine de minute, assise dans le bac, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ses pensées étaient encore confuses dans son esprit quand elle referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Elle erra dans les couloirs évitant le lieu où elle devrait se rendre tôt ou tard en compagnie du Tardis. Une présence impalpable mais toujours là par son doux murmure et sa chaleur. La jeune femme n'avait compris ce qu'était le Tardis quand elle en avait touché le cœur. Le Tardis était une âme, une conscience avec une histoire, des sentiments qui lui étaient propres. Elle chérissait d'une autre manière que Rose le Docteur, cet être auquel elle était liée par leur lien symbiotique. Rose passa sa main sur la paroi du vaisseau ressentant la vie, son cœur battre sous ses doigts. Le Tardis ronronna de plaisir.

- Pas encore. Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes, s'il te plaît, fit Rose d'un ton doux en sentant la brise familière du vaisseau qui la poussait.

La jeune femme sourit en sentant la brise l'envelopper dans une bulle de réconfort et décida de ne pas lutter. Elle sentait que le Tardis était agité. Elle avait toujours en horreur que le Docteur et elle se disputent. Rose se laissa prendre la main et guidée dans le dédale d'escaliers et de couloirs du vaisseau. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas de la salle de contrôle. Elle inspira profondément. Elle appréhendait. Parce que c'était le moment de vérité. Elle allait enfin savoir. Le Tardis la poussa une nouvelle fois afin qu'elle pose ses pieds dans la salle de contrôle. La jeune femme inclina légèrement la tête sur un côté, un petit sourire plein de tendresse sur les lèvres. Le Docteur et Jack, les yeux clos, étaient tous les deux assis sur la banquette, la tête posée sur le dossier et les pieds sur la console. Ils avaient l'air épuisé l'un et l'autre. Elle resta un moment à les observer sans faire un geste ou un bruit, repoussant inconsciemment cet instant fatidique pour profiter notamment de ce dernier instant, où elle pouvait croire encore qu'elle était celle pour qui deux cœurs battaient avec fougue.

Soudain Jack tapa du coude le gallifréen. Rose se tendit immédiatement. Son compagnon se redressa subitement et se retourna. Leurs regards se croisèrent une brève seconde, la jeune femme n'ayant pas le courage de le soutenir plus longtemps. Elle était terrifiée de lire à l'intérieur l'atroce vérité. Ce qu'elle était devenue à ses yeux. Elle baissa la tête. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le bruit si caractéristique des Converses sur les grilles. Elle commença à paniquer et recula de plusieurs pas. Avait-elle le temps de fuir avant de connaître l'effroyable vérité ? Non, il était trop tard. Deux bras s'étaient déjà enroulés autour de sa taille avant de la presser contre un torse dont elle connaissait le moindre recoin. Tremblante, elle se serra contre lui, le visage pressé contre sa chemise en fermant les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix douce au creux de son oreille :

- Je t'ai dis un jour que je te voulais dans ma vie. Et, je ne changerais jamais d'avis. Je te veux et sans exceptions tout de ce qui fait de toi, toi. C'est bien compris Rose Tyler ?

Rose ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Non, plus de larmes. Elle en avait déjà trop versé. Alors, elle rit légèrement dans l'euphorie que cette étreinte lui procurait. D'une pression sur son menton, son compagnon lui releva la tête. Il ancra son regard dans le sien. Son cœur se mit à battre fort. Très fort. Elle était bouleversée du regard de son Docteur. Ses yeux qui exprimaient tant, qui ne pouvaient pas mentir. Ce regard unique, tellement intense et profond. Ces irrésistibles prunelles qui la tenaient sous le charme, la troublaient toujours plus en lui procurant ces si délicieux frissons qui enflammaient son corps d'une fièvre dévorante et d'un désir insatiable.

Rien n'avait changé.

Bien au contraire. Le regard de son compagnon venait de redoubler d'intensité, illuminé de cette lueur unique, brillant de cet amour et de cette tendresse qu'il portait à son égard. Il avait toujours cette irrésistible et si caressante couleur chocolat reflétant tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Une vague de chaleur la submergea.

Son compagnon ne la rejetait pas, ne cherchait pas non plus à la repousser. Elle ne le dégoutait pas. Il la voyait toujours comme une femme. Il la considérait toujours comme sa compagne, amie et amante. Et ce malgré qu'elle lui avait raconté le Mal.

Et Rose comprit. Ce qui les liait était tellement profond, tellement puissant que rien ne pourrait l'ébranler. Oui, ils avaient trop perdu chacun de leurs côtés pour ne pas reconnaître ce qui leur était le plus inestimable, le plus précieux. Eux. Deux êtres, deux moitiés fonctionnant comme le complément indispensable de l'autre formant ainsi un tout ensemble. Deux âmes qui se révélaient l'une à l'autre. Oui, c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Un équilibre à deux. Deux forces brutes qui pouvaient s'annuler mais lorsqu'elles se combinaient pour n'en faire qu'une devenait une énergie puissante.

- Tu m'as manqué, Rose Tyler, lui chuchota t-il en passant son pouce sur ses cils où malgré tout une larme solitaire avait réussi à s'échapper pour l'effacer.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux du front sa compagne, lui effleura le haut de la tête de ses longs doigts avec beaucoup de douceur. Il fit descendre sa caresse sur son nez, ses lèvres puis son menton avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser comme il adorait le faire avant de respirer profondément son parfum. Rose passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille sous sa veste et posa sa joue tiède contre son torse. Contre ses cœurs qui ne battaient que pour elle. Qui chanteraient à tout jamais pour elle. Là, elle était bien. Si bien. Tellement. À sa place.

- Chochana...

La jeune femme tremblait contre lui. Il se rendit-compte alors qu'elle pleurait. C'était un son qu'il n'aimait pas entendre, mais en cet instant il le trouvait merveilleux parce qu'il allait lui faire oublier la raison de ces larmes et qu'il lui était tout naturel de la réconforter. Il lui embrassa à nouveau le cou et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Elle pleura doucement, un long moment, bercée dans leur intimité si précieuse.

*** ***

Jack Harkness qui s'était éclipsé sans un bruit pour laisser au Docteur et à Rose un peu d'intimité -et parce qu'il était à la recherche d'une pièce bien précise et qu'il venait une fois de plus de se perdre à l'intérieur du vaisseau en tournant en rond pour finalement revenir à son point de départ-, passa sa tête dans l'encadrement depuis le couloir. Un sourire illumina son visage à la vue de ces deux êtres tendrement enlacés. Il posa son sac qu'il avait pris avec lui à ses pieds et contempla en silence la longue silhouette de cet homme enroulé autour du corps menu de la jeune femme. Puis, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Dites, lança t-il alors, la cuisine, c'est par où déjà ?

- Jack ! Rouspéta le gallifréen. Fichez-moi le camps !

- Hey ! Vous vous nourrissez peut-être que d'amour et d'eau fraîche mais pas moi ! J'ai besoin de recharger mes batteries, d'une bonne douche et aussi d'un lit !

Le Docteur poussa un grognement sans se préoccuper davantage du sort du Capitaine. Ce fut la jeune femme qui décida de mettre un terme à leur douce étreinte. Elle se détacha de son compagnon afin de répondre à son rôle d'hôtesse.

- Suis-moi Jack, je vais t'y accompagner.

- Rose... fit le gallifréen en la retenant par le poignet.

- Tout à l'heure, tu veux bien ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils s'observèrent intensément un moment avant que Rose lui offre un petit sourire. Ils parleraient, c'est sûr, de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Mais en cet instant, elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment de paix, de sérénité qu'elle venait de trouver.

- D'accord, lui répondit-il en exerçant une légère pression sur sa main avant de se tourner vers Jack. Et des crêpes ? Ça vous dis ? J'ai envie de crêpes... Rose en fait d'excellentes !

L'ancien agent du temps se rapprocha en pointant un doigt menaçant vers le gallifréen.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez transformé notre Rose intergalactique en femme au foyer car je ne pourrais pas vous le pardonner.

Le Docteur s'offusqua d'une telle insinuation. Et Rose sourit, soulagée que l'on s'attarde pas sur les derniers moments douloureux afin de passer à autre chose. Remerciant aussi Jack intérieurement d'être égale à lui-même dans ce genre de situation. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était de vivre avec les deux hommes. Et, bien que son Docteur ait changé, cela restait entre eux une ambiance de chamailleries et de rivalités fraternelles.

- Vous plaisantez ! Répliqua vivement son compagnon. C'est moi la plupart du temps qui cuisine pour Miss Tyler ! Elle ne sait faire que des crêpes !

La réaction de sa compagne ne se fit pas attendre. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. Oui, elle admettait que derrière les fourneaux, elle faisait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Mais, ce n'était pas une façon de le lui faire rappeler ! Un vrai rustre, parfois !

- Aie ! S'écria le gallifréen en se frottant l'épaule avant de rajouter vivement sous le regard foudroyant de sa compagne. Mais ce sont les meilleures crêpes de l'Univers !

- Tsst ! Fit la jeune femme en tournant les talons. Ce n'est pas de cette manière-là que tu vas t'en sortir !

- Mais Rose...

Jack observa amusé le Docteur qui un sourire sur les lèvres s'élançait pour rattraper sa compagne et par la même occasion sa gaffe. Pourtant, il devrait savoir qu'on ne critiquait jamais -en aucun cas- la cuisine d'une femme. Harkness poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en les regardant s'éloigner, et principalement leurs mains se chercher avant qu'elles ne se mêlent le plus naturellement du monde. L'orage violent semblait être passé. Les doutes, les peurs avaient disparu. Mais, il savait que tout n'était pas encore réglé entre eux. Le plus important, c'est qu'ils se soient retrouvés. Si le Docteur avait raison, qu'une tempête se préparait belle et bien, ils ne pourraient s'en sortir que soudés l'un à l'autre. Jack attrapa son sac, le jeta sur ses épaules puis enfonça les mains dans ses poches. Et avant de les perdre de vue, il emboîta le pas au Docteur et à Rose.


	9. Chapitre 8 Première partie

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord un immense merci à Ingrid, Coralie91, Amazing-Destiny, Sunny angel (ravie de te revoir !) et Rosa020 (Rassure-toi, ce qui va suivre n'est qu'un répit ! Niark Niark ! Niak !)._

_Et merci à celles d'avoir pris un moment pour répondre à la question qui avait été posée dans le précédant chapitre. _

_Allez que diriez-vous d'un peu de douceur dans cet Univers de brute ? Bonne lecture ! Et à la prochaine ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 8.1**

Rose était pelotonnée sur le divan de la bibliothèque, le dos contre l'accoudoir. Un feu crépitait dans l'antre, éclairant le livre dans lequel elle était plongée et soulignait son profil séduisait. Un sourire plein de tendresse étira les lèvres du Docteur à sa vue quand il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il entra à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma derrière lui le battant avec un petit grincement. La jeune femme leva la tête de son bouquin et son visage s'illumina à sa vue. Elle le détailla alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle de son pas nonchalant. Il était beau son Docteur. Elle aimait le voir avec une tenue en désordre. C'est à dire pas de cravate, avec la chemise froissée, les pans à l'extérieur de son pantalon et les manches retroussées. Car lorsqu'il était comme ça, c'était Son Docteur. La facette de son compagnon qu'elle était la seule à connaître. À l'extérieur du Tardis, c'était le Seigneur du Temps. Alors qu'à l'intérieur, c'était juste l'homme. Son homme à elle.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, les bras sur le divan, son regard teinté d'inquiétude et de beaucoup de douceur.

- Sauriez-vous où se trouve la belle demoiselle avec qui habituellement, je partage mon lit ?

Un sourire éclosant sur les lèvres, la jeune femme effleura de ses doigts la joue de son compagnon mangée par une barbe naissante. C'était si doux. Et, il lova son visage dans sa paume. C'était si bon. Tout à l'heure en le rejoignant dans leur chambre, elle l'avait retrouvé profondément endormi dans le fauteuil. Ils avaient partagé un repas fait de crêpes avec Jack. Et ce dans une ambiance bon enfant. Elle avait passé un agréable moment, nécessaire après cet orage qui s'était déchaîné au-dessus de sa tête. Pourtant avec son compagnon, cela n'avait pas été froid, ni chaud mais plutôt tiède. Ne pouvant pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, ils n'avaient pas vraiment su comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Il y avait bien eu quelques regards et des petits sourires mais pas de frôlements, de tous ces gestes, ces petites attentions qu'ils avaient pour l'autre.

Le repas terminé, elle avait viré les deux hommes hors de la cuisine sans écouter leurs protestations afin que son compagnon accompagne Jack à sa chambre. Elle savait – et ce sans nul doute possible- qu'il avait dû faire un détour par la salle de contrôle pour passer un petit moment seul avec le Tardis avant de rejoindre leur chambre. Pendant ce temps-là, elle avait rangé la cuisine du désordre pour s'occuper l'esprit, évitant ainsi de penser. Puis, elle avait trainé dans les couloirs en compagnie du Tardis, appréhendant ce moment où elle se retrouverait toute seule avec son compagnon. Et lorsqu'elle avait décidé de le rejoindre, décrétant qu'elle était prête pour parler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il dormait à poings fermés, ses Converses aux pieds.

- Je n'avais pas le cœur à te réveiller, lui répondit-elle.

- Rose...

- Tu étais épuisé, le coupa t-elle doucement. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de repos.

- Je suis un coriace.

Le sourire de la jeune femme empreint de tendresse s'élargit davantage. Il avait bien souvent tendance à présumer de ses forces. Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait croire, il n'était pas invincible. Et, puis elle avait bien vu son petit jeu avec Jack tout à l'heure. Ils luttaient de concert contre le sommeil, raison pour laquelle elle les avait vite chassé de la cuisine le repas terminé, ayant bien conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre l'un et l'autre à montrer le moindre signe d'épuisement. Quoi qu'ils aient fait tous les deux avant qu'elle ne les rejoigne, cela les avait bien harassés.

Rose se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en prenant conscience soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas été facile à vivre ces derniers temps pour son compagnon. Qu'il avait particulièrement supporté énormément de choses venant de sa part sans jamais lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le haut de son front.

- Non, dit-elle. Tu n'es pas un coriace.

Le silence, entrecoupé des crépitements du feu, fut particulièrement agréable. Elle fit glisser sa main sur sa joue, sentant avec délice les poils drus de sa barbe naissante sous ses doigts, et la passa dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, sans bouger, voulant tout simplement jouir de ce lent mouvement et de ce moment paisible.

- Je peux rester avec toi ? Demanda le gallifréen après quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans notre chambre sans toi et encore moins celle de te laisser toute seule.

Le gallifréen rencontra un regard brun. L'ombre de tristesse causé par le Mal était toujours là, mais elle brillait moins intensément. Dorénavant, cela irait beaucoup mieux. Il le sentait. Sa compagne était plus détendue, apaisée dans un certain sens.

Lui par contre, il s'en voulait de s'être allé à son épuisement tout à l'heure en l'attendant. En revenant de la salle de contrôle, il avait rejoint directement leur chambre sachant qu'elle ne serait plus dans la cuisine, et l'y avait attendu patiemment. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, bien conscient que Rose ne viendrait vers lui que lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête et qu'il ne lui fallait pas la bousculer. Et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut, il avait su grâce à un certain Petit Prince l'endroit où elle se trouvait et qu'elle l'y attendait.

- Viens, lui fit-elle.

Le Docteur lui sourit tout en se redressant. Elle déplia ses jambes et les allongea pour qu'il s'asseye au milieu avant qu'il vienne se blottir contre elle. Il posa la tête sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Il était bien ainsi. Respirer son parfum adoré qui l'enveloppait. Savourer le lent mouvement de houle de sa poitrine. Ça le rassurait. Et, il aimait ça. La jeune femme amusée et attendrie par l'attitude de son compagnon, l'observa se pelotonner contre elle, un peu comme s'il cherchait un refuge dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il tiendrait à peine quelques minutes ainsi tranquille. Il était comme un gosse, incapable de rester posé un instant. Il était perpétuellement en mouvement Néanmoins, elle décida de reprendre sa lecture de l'aventure de cette improbable et pas moins incroyable Kate Wilson[*].

Un nouveau silence, serein, s'installa dans la pièce. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes comme l'avait prédit la jeune femme, le Docteur gesticula. Il se redressa, passa cette fois-ci ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne avant de s'allonger sur le côté, la joue posée sur un sein très doux. Il resserra son étreinte, ferma les yeux à nouveau et soupira d'aise. Rose se mit à lui caresser les cheveux sachant que cela l'apaiserait et l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil.

- Chochana... l'appela t-il.

- Oui, mon Docteur ?

- Après tout ça, je t'y emmènerai une nouvelle fois.

- Où ça ?

- Sur Lukos. Parce que je n'y retournerais qu'avec toi.

La jeune femme cessa de lui caresser momentanément les cheveux et posa son regard sur lui, surprise d'une telle affirmation de sa part. Il y avait tellement de candeur dans son ton comme celui d'un môme auquel il lui était tout naturel d'énoncer ce qu'il ressentait et la vérité telle qu'il la percevait avec ses yeux d'enfant. Cependant, cela lui démontrait dans quel état d'esprit, il se trouvait. Le _« nous »_ était toujours là. Cela lui prouvait aussi qu'il avait bien l'attention de tout faire pour que le _« nous »_ puisse continuer d'exister après la tempête. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait être, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire, à penser qu'elle était en _« couple »_ avec le Docteur. De délicieux frissons la chatouillaient toujours à cette pensée.

- D'accord, lui répondit-elle avant de rajouter malicieuse. Est-ce que le Docteur aurait pris goût aux vacances ?

Elle sentit son compagnon sourire alors qu'il se blottissait davantage contre elle. Elle inséra son marque-page dans son livre, le referma avant de le poser à terre. Ses doigts toujours à caresser ses cheveux, elle ferma les yeux. Lui. Elle. Ensemble. C'était tout ce qui importait en cet instant.

*** ***

Après un long moment, croyant que son compagnon s'était endormi à l'écoute de sa respiration lente et régulière, Rose fut surprise de le sentir s'écarter un peu d'elle. Puis, elle sentit qu'il la couvait de ses prunelles et surtout qu'elle était désirée. Soulevant ses paupières, elle tomba sur un regard chocolat enfiévré.

Troublant. Déconcertant. Et singulièrement dévorant.

Le gallifréen rapprocha son visage. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se frôlèrent, se cherchèrent quelques instants puis se caressèrent alors il entrouvrit sa bouche et l'embrassa d'une façon plus prononcée. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque de manière à approfondir ce baiser. Elle sentit une de ses mains remonter avec une délicieuse lenteur, le long de sa cuisse, soulevant sa robe au passage. Un désir impérieux gronda en elle. Elle se colla à lui, coulant son corps contre le sien, ajustant ses hanches contre les siennes. Il fallait que son corps entre en contact du sien, qu'elle le touche, qu'elle le sente prés d'elle. Elle passa les mains sous sa chemise désireuse de sentir sa peau fiévreuse sous ses doigts. Sa main glissait toujours plus haut sur sa cuisse, remontant ainsi son vêtement sur sa hanche alors que l'autre caressait ses boucles blondes.

Rose aimait que son Docteur prenne l'initiative. Ce qui avait été loin d'être le cas au tout début. L'euphorie de leurs premières heures était tombée progressivement, les remettant un peu plus dans la réalité des événements. Tout n'avait pas été si diffèrent. Enfin si, dans un certain sens. Pas dans le mauvais sens. Le _« nous »_ venait de prendre vie. Et son compagnon y mettait un point d'honneur à le faire exister. Et quelque part, ce fut étrange _« nous deux »_. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pensé que cela serait si simple, tellement évident.

Pourtant les premiers jours, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que de simples baisers ou caresses. Lorsqu'elle voulait passer à autre chose que de simples préliminaires, il la bloquait systématiquement dans ses bras avant d'approfondir leur étreinte alors qu'il était loin d'être indiffèrent. Elle avait eu tout fait conscience de ses raisons -l'ombre de Louve- qui le poussaient à ne pas aller plus loin. Il lui laissait du temps. Il ne voulait pas la précipiter. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était tout le contraire, notamment qu'elle était une femme qui le désirait. Ses attentions n'auraient pu guère être plus claires. Et pourtant, rien n'avait évolué entre eux.

Finalement, frustrée, elle avait craqué devant son sourire charmeur qu'elle avait trouvé à ce moment là particulièrement hypocrite. Alors, elle s'était tout simplement jetée sur lui en le plaquant sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, afin d'avoir une conversation entre eux sur les envies et les désirs d'un homme et d'une femme. Elle avait été tout aussi gênée que lui à ce moment-là. Surtout de parler des choses de la vie à cet homme qui possédait un peu plus de neuf cent ans d'expériences derrière lui. Un moment des plus irréels que saugrenus et cocasses à la fois qu'elle avait vécu jusque-là avec son compagnon et qui la faisait sourire aujourd'hui. Cependant, ce n'est qu'à la suite de cette conversation entre eux qu'ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de leurs craintes mutuelles et à s'abandonner pleinement à l'autre.

Depuis, cette mise au point entre eux, il avait été convenu tacitement que si elle prenait l'initiative, il devait cesser de l'arrêter systématiquement dans son élan. Après tout, elle n'était pas prête à se priver du gallifréen alors qu'il y avait goûté une première fois et qu'elle en redemandait. Et non sans une certaine gourmandise, elle savourait d'être celle qui avait cette chance d'effeuiller le Seigneur du Temps -et rien que ça, c'était à des années lumières d'être donné à tout le monde. Et son compagnon depuis quelques temps prenait de plus en plus l'initiative pour son plus grand bonheur.

*** ***

Délaissant sa bouche, le Docteur l'embrassa dans le cou, déposant une nuée de baiser sur sa gorge, laissant sa langue parcourir le tracé de ses omoplates. Elle bascula la tête vers l'arrière pour mieux goûter à la fougue de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Descendant le long de son bras dans une caresse sensuelle, ses doigts s'enlacèrent aux siens. Alors que ses lèvres en manque remontaient avec hâte pour l'embrasser à nouveau fiévreusement. Rose nota que leur étreinte était différente des autres et que sa façon de lui faire l'amour le serait tout autant.

Le gallifréen savourait au plus haut point la rencontre de leurs langues entamant une bataille sans merci pour obtenir la suprématie sur l'autre. Comme le goût si sucré de ses lèvres, le parfum enivrant de sa peau délicieusement brûlante. Avec Rose, il avait redécouvert l'amour charnelle, cette danse sensuelle à laquelle les amants s'adonnaient. À vrai dire, il y avait eu peu de femmes ou de créatures das sa vie. Alors, il n'avait jamais réellement exploré cet univers d'érotisme -du moins pas comme un certain Jack.

Il y avait ces étranges choses qui lui arrivaient lorsqu'il regardait sa compagne. Sa respiration s'accélérait, son pouls s'affolait, il avait des papillons dans l'estomac et des crampes dans le bas-ventre. Et ces étranges symptômes s'aggravaient dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui et qu'elle lui souriait. Il savait ce que c'était, dorénavant. C'était toutes ces incroyables émotions ou sentiments qui faisaient de Rose qu'elle était si spéciale, qu'elle sera à tout jamais celle à laquelle il appartiendra. Il était tellement bien avec elle. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans cet Univers auprès d'elle. Rose, celle qu'il chérissait le plus, un cadeau, un don de l'Univers auquel il faisait tout à chaque seconde passée à ses côtés pour mériter.

Et puis, la vie était tellement plus facile avec elle. Tout était si simple avec elle. Alors qu'il avait toujours eu tendance à compliquer les chose. En particulier avec elle au tout début. Notamment après ces quelques heures de félicité qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie. Ces premières heures, leur premier vrai baiser, leur première fois, leurs premiers moments _« réellement »_ ensemble. La réalité les avait rattrapé en quelque sorte. Même s'il faisait tout pour faire exister ce _« nous »_, cette relation, cette intimité qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement partagé avec quiconque que Rose, il y avait eu des doutes, des craintes, des inquiétudes venant de sa part. Cela avait été un peu chaotique pour lui notamment au début lorsqu'il voulait l'aimer, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre avec elle, la peur de lui faire mal, de mal faire, surtout en sachant ce par quoi elle était passée les derniers temps. Sauf que c'était mal connaître sa compagne. Et principalement d'avoir oublié son côté impétueux et ardent. Elle prenait les problèmes à bras le corps. Jamais -en aucun cas-, il n'oublierait cette fameuse conversation entre eux très surréaliste mais qui avait eu le très net avantage de les débarrasser de leurs appréhensions, d'estomper la tension entre eux. Et qui leur avait permis d'être sans plus aucune pudeur l'un envers l'autre. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de la nudité de leurs corps qui s'enlaçaient à la perfection, mais juste d'être soi-même avec elle et de se livrer complètement.

- Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? Lui demanda t-elle entre deux baisers, taisant le « après ce qui vient de se passer ».

Le gallifréen couvrit son visage de baisers avant déposer son front contre le sien. Il la regarda tellement intensément qu'elle en resta tout bonnement sous le charme. Elle aimait plus que tout cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus fascinant et de plus merveilleux dans l'Univers qu'elle. Elle qui s'était attendue à ce que ce regard chocolat devienne plus dur et froid, il n'en avait rien été. Le changement tant redouté ne s'était pas produit. Elle lui avait dévoilé sa facette en tant que Louve, la laideur en elle, que la plupart des hommes auraient condamné, et il lui répondait par un amour inconditionnel.

Le Docteur ne voulait pas lui prouver qu'il l'aimait mais tout simplement l'aimer. Oui, l'aimer, la chérir, la désirer comme avant. Avant de savoir celle qu'elle avait été en tant que Louve. Non, rien n'avait jamais changé. Que ce soit naïf ou étrange de croire une telle chose, il ne voyait pas ce qui changeait entre eux. Il aimait Rose. Il aimait sa manière de lui prendre la main sans gênes, sans hésitations, le contact de sa peau, le frisson qui le parcourait quand elle le touchait ; entendre son adorable rire lorsqu'il faisait le pitre ; quand elle venait nicher la tête dans le creux de son épaule ; quand elle passait la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds pour les coiffer ; la façon dont ses yeux s'embuaient lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ; quand elle venait le rejoindre afin de jouer à quatre mains au piano ; quand il la surprenait à l'étudier sous toutes ses coutures. Dans tout ça, qu'est-ce que Louve y changeait quelque chose ? Non. Rien même, car elle n'était qu'une partie de Rose et il ne la laisserait pas se mettre en travers d'eux. Peut-être que leurs blessures mutuelles jouaient en leur faveur et qu'elles leur donnaient une meilleure vision de la vie et un meilleur jugement sur celle-ci, cependant lorsqu'on savait ce que l'un et l'autre avait vécu, cela lui donnait l'envie, la rage, l'ardeur de se battre pour cet amour que les autres pouvaient considérer comme acquis. Lui allait se battre. Il allait se battre pour eux deux. Pour cette vie, ce qu'ils essayaient de construire ensemble. Cette vie qui plus que toutes les autres valait le coup de se battre pour elle. Pour Rose.

- Depuis quand sommes-nous devenus raisonnable ?

La réponse sembla lui convenir puisqu'il lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir lorsque sa main déserta sa cuisse pour effleurer la peau douce de son entrejambe. Son cris fut bien vite étouffé par des lèvres affamées. Rose commençait à sombrer et cela lui plaisait. Elle aspirait à être désirée, aimée, à redevenir une femme à part entière. Il n'y avait qu'entre les mains de son Docteur qu'elle renaissait en tant que telle. Elle désirait tellement cet homme que sa raison ne suffirait pas à refréner ses envies. Comme elle adorait la sensation de son corps contre le sien. C'était la marque qu'elle attendait, qui signifiait que tout irait bien. Oh oui ! Tout irait bien parce qu'ils allaient mêler leurs corps, leurs âmes, leurs sentiments et leur passion. Leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, ils allaient s'abandonner l'un à l'autre. Parce que plus rien d'autre compterait qu'eux et perdant la notion de temps et d'espace, ils allaient se suffire à eux-mêmes. Tout le reste n'existerait plus.

- Tu es impossible, glissa t-elle juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse ardemment.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de son amant.

- Non, Rose, lui souffla t-il contre ses lèvres. Juste improbable...

Et face à cette affirmation, Rose ferma les yeux et s'abandonna dans un soupir de volupté au savoir-faire de son Docteur...

* * *

_[*] est un petit clin d'oeil à Cap'tain Rily. Celle-ci a inventé le personnage de Kate Wilson qui dans ses fanfictions est devenue la compagne du Docteur. Un jeune femme intrépide, complètement folle, à l'humour mordant et quelque peu acide et dont le passe-temps favori est de malmener le gallifréen. C'est à Rily que je dois bon nombre d'éclats de rire et crises de rage devant mon ordinateur à lire ses aventures. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller voir de vous-même ce que ça donne ^^_


	10. Chapitre 8 Deuxième partie

_Caliméra !!! _

_Merci à Ingrid, Coralie91, Amazing-Destiny, Sunny angel et Rosa020 pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8.2**

Jack Harkness fermait tout juste la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'un bâillement lui décrocha une énième fois la mâchoire. Il s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer quelques articulations par la même occasion avant de compléter sa gymnastique du matin par quelques mouvements d'assouplissement. En ce si bon matin, Jack se sentait en pleine forme et de très bonne humeur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit si paisible. Ce fut un sommeil profond, sans rêves ou cauchemars et très réparateur. Le Tardis avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Elle l'apaisait et le réconfortait. Harkness adorait plus que tout s'allonger sur son lit, chassant toutes pensées de son esprit pour écouter tranquillement le doux murmure du vaisseau. Rien n'était plus reposant que cet état de béatitude dans lequel le Tardis le plongeait. Rien ne l'égalait d'ailleurs, à part sans doute les bras d'un certain jeune homme préposé au café.

Machinalement, Jack consulta sa montre. Et râla une nouvelle fois. À moins d'être bidouillés par le Docteur, pendules, montres, réveils et horloges s'arrêtaient systématiquement à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Le gallifréen adorait radoter à tout va que dans le Tardis, on ne regardait jamais l'heure qu'il était, on décidait de l'heure qu'il était. Alors Jack appliqua et jugea que c'était l'heure de son café matinale.

Le Capitaine fit quelques pas avant de stopper son élan. Il se retourna, une main dans les cheveux puis soupira. Il aurait pourtant juré que... il en était même sûr. C'était ce chemin qu'il avait emprunté la veille avec le Docteur qui l'avait alors accompagné à sa chambre. Il en était certain. Il l'avait mémorisé avec soin. Méticuleusement même. Ce chemin d'un point A vers un point B. C'est à dire de sa chambre à la cuisine. À droite, puis tout droit sur une vingtaine de mètre, descendre un escalier en colimaçon, tourner à gauche, marcher tout droit jusqu'à la prochaine intersection et prendre à gauche et il devrait -normalement- tomber sur la cuisine. C'était simple au premier abord. Un gamin de cinq ans aurait réussi ! Sauf que le Tardis ne lui facilitait pas la tâche ! Non, elle avait une nouvelle fois réorganisé à sa manières les pièces ! Résultat ? Il n'y avait plus d'escalier en colimaçon où il devrait y en avoir un. Il s'était tout simplement volatilisé !

Harkness pesta dans sa barbe contre ce fichu vaisseau. Il avait oublié cette fâcheuse manie de celle-ci. Un vrai labyrinthe ! Et, il venait de s'y perdre ! Jack fut soudainement bien dépité. Le Tardis venait d'entamer la partie avec lui. Elle avait jeté les dés pour jouer avec lui. Elle adorait toujours autant s'amuser avec ses passagers. Elle allait sûrement jubiler à l'observer tourner en rond, tomber sur une impasse, revenir sur ses pas, prendre un autre chemin...

Maudite boite bleue !

L'ancien agent du temps s'interrogea alors sur la façon dont Rose s'y retrouvait à l'intérieur. Elle allait et venait sans jamais se perdre. À moins que la solidarité féminine y soit pour quelque chose, ce qu'il soupçonnait fortement. À croire que toutes les créatures féminines étaient apparues pour leur malheur ! Et ce, rien que pour les faire devenir fou ! Jack en connaissait un qui ne devait certainement pas s'ennuyer !

Bombant le torse, bien décidé à gagner la partie engagée par le Tardis, Jack jeta les dés à son tour. Il n'avait pas l'attention de rater son rendez-vous galant. Et encore moins d'y arriver en retard !

Sa chère tasse de café l'attendait !

*** ***

Après avoir parcouru plus d'une bonne dizaine de couloirs, monté et descendu plus d'une bonne centaine de marches, ouvert plus d'une trentaine de portes -il avait cessé de comptabiliser depuis un moment-, Jack commençait à désespérer de trouver son bonheur. Et à moins de tirer une carte chance, celle de trouver Rose ou le Docteur sur sa route, il doutait sérieusement de sortir indemne de ce petit jeu.

D'un geste dorénavant machinal, il posa sa main sur la poignée, poussa la porte et jeta un furtif coup d'œil dans la pièce. À son plus grand désespoir, il constata qu'il n'était toujours pas sur la case « arrivée », mais à la bibliothèque. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsqu'un détail le frappa soudainement. Un vêtement trainait sur le sol. Un pantalon de costume plus précisément. Le regard de l'ancien agent du temps suivit la piste. Une chemise, une robe puis un magnifique sous-vêtement féminin -sur lequel, il s'attarda émerveillé quelques secondes- pour finalement tomber sur le divan. Sur celui-ci se trouvait un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Deux corps nus entremêlés sur lesquelles un plaid ne cachait que le strict minimum. Deux masses, l'une blonde et l'autre châtain, se distinguaient parmi la couleur chair dominante. Un grand sourire coquin étira les lèvres du chef de Torchwood. La masse châtain, la tête du Docteur, reposait sur la poitrine de Rose à la vue du lent et régulier mouvement de roulis de sa respiration. Les deux amants enlacés formaient un magnifique tableau. Très touchant et... charnel, sensuel, érotique, voluptueux, lascif... tels étaient les mots piochés au hasard qui venaientt à l'esprit de Jack.

Harkness avait toujours su ce qu'il y avait entre ses deux amis. Tous les trahissaient : leurs paroles, leurs gestes, leurs regards, leurs sourires... pire, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Cela n'échappait à personne leur pseudo relation d'amitié qui camouflait une certaine alchimie. Cette alchimie si particulière entre deux êtres qui faisait que ce serait cette personne à tout jamais. Et la leur était rare.

Non seulement, Rose et le Docteur avaient une relation d'élève et de professeur, mais ils étaient principalement des amants refoulés. Enfin plus refoulés à l'heure qu'il était face à cette incroyable et merveilleuse vision que Jack n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour se réaliser sous ses yeux. Il existait entre eux ce magnétisme qui fonctionnait aussi bien dans les deux sens, ils s'attiraient tout en se repoussant. Pourtant, même s'il y avait eu Mickey -un faux prétexte que chacun avait utilisé à leur manière-, ils ne cessaient de se frôler sans jamais pour autant se toucher.

Jack restait persuadé que si la bataille de Canary Wharf se serait terminée d'une autre manière que leur douloureuse séparation, il se serait -enfin- passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Surtout avec cette nouvelle régénération, ce Docteur, ce grand savant fou extravagant. Jack soupçonnait presque le gallifréen d'avoir en quelque sorte influencé sa régénération pour être au même niveau que Rose dans leur petit jeu de séduction.

Tôt au tard, l'un aurait abattu ce mur -qui ne demandait qu'à l'être- érigé entre eux. L'interdit, cette limite imposée aurait été franchit, car bien trop séduisant, bien trop attirant, et bien trop dévorant pour résister plus longtemps. Après tout chaque être dans l'Univers ne cherchait-il pas à posséder l'inaccessible ? À croquer à pleines dents dans cette pomme, porteuse de rêves et d'espoirs ?

Jack, durant son bref passage en tant que membre d'équipage du Tardis, avait souvent pensé en les observant tous les deux qu'ils ne faisaient que repousser cette échéance inévitable. Parce qu'il aurait fallu d'une étincelle. Une simple étincelle entre eux pour que le brasier s'enflamme. Rien qu'une... même infime.

À savoir ce qu'il se serait passé par la suite, le cap franchit, Jack n'en aurait certainement pas mis la main au feu. Il y avait tout autant de chance que le Docteur considère cela comme une erreur ou bien qu'il cesse de fuir ses sentiments et Rose...

Mais là, à observer les deux amants repus d'amour, Jack poussa un soupir de ravissement. Ils avaient finalement réussi à se trouver, à cesser de se cacher cette vérité qu'ils étaient le pendant de l'autre. Il leur avait fallu des larmes, des souffrances et des regrets pour comprendre qu'ils étaient indispensable à l'autre. L'Univers leur avait pris trop de choses, trop de temps aussi. Cependant, c'était peut-être ce qui en cet instant même leur permettait de vivre entièrement et pleinement leur amour. Et d'être conscient que c'était leur plus précieux des biens dans la vie. C'était de cette manière qu'ils venaient de réussir à triompher de l'orage, et vaincraient la tempête qui se levait. Et ce main dans la main...

Harkness, un sourire indélébile sur les lèvres, referma la porte sans un bruit pour ne pas troubler ce moment de béatitude des deux amants afin de les laisser dormir paisiblement. Et, c'est les deux mains dans les poches, le cœur plus léger qu'il se remit à la recherche de la pièce où il trouverait son bonheur : une bonne tasse de café...

*** ***

Après une dizaine de couloirs parcourut avec autant de portes à ouvrir, et sans doute parce que le Tardis s'était lassé de son petit jeu, Jack tomba miraculeusement sur la cuisine. Son besoin de caféine devenant de plus en plus pressant. C'est en manque de ce liquide noir au doux arôme qu'il s'en versa une grande tasse. Et en fut contenté que la troisième gorgée avalée. À présent, il était confortablement installé à table devant une énorme pile de crêpes -Rose en ayant fait pour tout en régiment. Autour de son assiette se bataillaient confitures, gelées, miels, sirops d'érables et un énorme pot de pâte à tartiner. Les couverts à la main, Jack s'interrogeait depuis plusieurs minutes sur le choix d'assaisonnement de son petit-déjeuner. Le dilemme qui se présentait à lui s'avérait être très cruel. Et le rendait quelque peu désespéré. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre sa décision. Décidément faire un choix pour sauver le monde, il savait faire ! Mais quand il s'agissait de choisir à quelle sauce il allait manger ses crêpes, il hésitait !

Le chef de Torchwood reposa ses couverts abattu et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux qui allaient et venaient sur les différents pots présents face à lui. Il poussa un grognement. Ce n'était quand même pas sorcier ! Zut à la fin ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute tout de même s'il y avait trop de choix ! Bougonnant, Jack attrapa sa tasse de café -juste la troisième- et but une gorgée du liquide bienfaiteur.

Rose entra au moment même où le Capitaine laissait vagabonder ses pensées vers un certain membre de son équipe. Il offrit un sourire à la jeune femme et la contempla. Ce matin, elle était resplendissante. Le Docteur en était indubitablement la raison. Il ne l'avait jamais vu jusque là, si rayonnante. Elle semblait s'être comme illuminée de l'intérieur. Elle était tout simplement magnifique avec ce sourire radieux et quelque peu rêveur sur les lèvres et ses longs cheveux blonds qui cascadaient le long de ses épaules avec une certaine grâce. Ce qui ravit plus particulièrement Jack, faisant ressortir toute la beauté de son amie, ce fut quand il croisa son regard. Celui-ci avait retrouvé un certain éclat et pétillait à nouveau de vie. Et en plus, elle fredonnait ! Rien que ça !

La jeune femme s'avança, se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se diriger vers le plan de travail. Tout en continuant de fredonner, elle s'occupa de mettre de l'eau dans la bouilloire avant de la reposer sur son socle puis sortis le thé -Earl Grey, of course !- et inutile de préciser pour qui était cette attention. Puis, elle installa deux couverts sur la table face à Jack.

- Alors, ma belle, la nuit a tenu toutes ses promesses ? Demanda t-il avec un large sourire et d'un ton ton bien trop innocent pour qu'il le soit réellement.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif. Et après quelques secondes silencieuses, elle porta soudainement une de ses mains à sa bouche alors que ses joues se coloraient d'une charmante couleur coquelicot. Le sourire de Jack s'élargit. Dieu qu'elle était encore plus jolie avec cette soudaine pudeur.

- Jack ! S'exclama t-elle embarrassée.

Il haussa des épaules, amusé.

- Lorsqu'une femme fredonne, cela signifie bien des choses...

Rose en réponse le tapa gentiment sur le haut de son crâne en secouant la tête.

- Finalement, les hommes de cet Univers sont bien tous les mêmes ! Ils sont toujours aussi idiots !

- Même ton Docteur ? Lui répliqua t-il.

Elle rit légèrement en s'asseyant face à lui après s'être servit une tasse de café.

- Cela lui arrive bien plus souvent qu'on ne le croit...

- D'ailleurs où est-il passé ?

- À la salle de contrôle. Avec le Tardis.

Jack se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, réprimant à grande peine une réplique. Une drôle de pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit sur le gallifréen. Comment s'en sortait-il avec ses deux créatures féminines de sa vie ? D'une certaine manière, il avait deux amantes qu'il aimait chacune à sa façon. La vie ne devait pas être tous les jours facile avec ces deux créatures au fichu caractère. Rose lui lança un regard faussement réprobateur avant de lui sourire un tantinet polissonne. Elle se saisit de sa fourchette et vola une des crêpes de l'assiette à Jack.

- Hey ! S'écria t-il. Ma crêpe !

- Tu n'avais qu'à la manger !

- Mais, c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, sauf que...

Rose aperçut le regard du Capitaine se poser sur chaque pot et comprit son dilemme. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était des véritables gosses et ce à tous les âges, même à neuf cent ans et des poussières ! Et dans le cas présent, Jack était comme un gamin, le nez collé à la vitrine, rêvant de goûter à toutes les sucreries qui débordaient de l'étalage qu'il avait sous les yeux alors qu'il ne pouvait en choisir qu'une seule. Humain, Seigneur du Temps... à croire qu'ils étaient tous fabriqués dans le même moule !

Alors que la compagne du Docteur attrapait la marmelade, Jack se saisit de son poignet doucement au-dessus de la table. Elle poussa un petit cri et se défit d'un geste brusque de son emprise. Ils se scrutèrent quelques secondes, mal à l'aise face à ce qui venait juste de se passer, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter envers l'autre. Ce fut Jack qui décida en premier à se lancer pour désamorcer la pesante situation.

- Rose, je suis désolé... je n'avais pas l'attention de te...

- Je sais, le coupa t-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

La jeune femme lui sourit pour lui signifier que l'incident était clos devant son regard coupable et soucieux par sa réaction. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, qu'il ne lui avait fait surtout aucun mal.

- C'est que... expliqua t-elle. Tu m'as surprise et je...

Harkness hocha de la tête comprenant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Une séquelle de sa vie en tant que Louve. Il avait déjà remarqué que le Docteur la touchait toujours d'une simple pression avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la prévenir alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Et même si elle était une femme forte comme il n'en avait jamais connu avant elle, elle aura à jamais une certaine défiance envers les hommes. Pour se protéger, se préserver d'eux. Ce qui paraissait compréhensible à la vue de ce qu'ils lui avaient endurer comme atrocités.

Il porta son attention sur leurs mains. De son pouce, il lui caressa le dos de la main et observa en détail l'anneau qui ornait un de ses doigts. Sa bague était faite de trois métaux s'entrelaçant le plus naturellement du monde les uns aux autres, dont les couleurs se mariaient à la perfection. Elle était simple, discrète mais magnifique. Tout d'un coup, il remarqua que la peau de la jeune femme sous ses doigts devenait spectrale. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et secoua sa tête. Sa vision devait lui jouer une nouvelle fois un tour.

- Je...

Jack hésita encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer :

- Rose, nous n'avons pas eu réellement le temps de parler ensemble. De se retrouver notamment devant un de ces vieux films avec Bogie avec un saladier remplis de pop-corn...

Ils se sourirent aux souvenirs de ces moments de complicité et de paresse qu'ils avaient partagé et de leurs nombreux fou rires auxquels Jack faisait référence.

- Je sais qu'en tant qu'homme, je ne pourrais pas comprendre réellement ce que tu as traversé, ni ce que tu ressens face à tout cela. Je voulais simplement te dire que je suis là moi-aussi, si tu en éprouves le besoin. Je veux être là pour toi en tant qu'ami.

Rose resta silencieuse. Cependant, elle accentua la pression de ses doigts sur les siens, touchée par sa déclaration. C'était une femme forte et pourtant elle était si fragile, si frêle à la fois, pensa alors Jack devant ses yeux qui s'embuaient légèrement. Hésitant, il approcha son autre main du visage de Rose, recherchant dans ses yeux une quelconque marque de peur ou de crainte. Elle n'eut aucun geste de recul et le laissa volontier faire quand il passa quelques mèches dorées avec beaucoup de tendresse derrière son oreille avant de prendre avec une infinie douceur son menton dans sa paume.

- Je ferais tout pour aider ton Docteur à lever le voile sur les circonstances mystérieuses de ton retour. Je te promets de lutter jusqu'au bout à vos côtés contre cette tempête qui vous menace tous les deux. Parce que je veux vous voir triompher de la bataille, la tête haute, main dans la main, d'accord ma belle ?

Leurs regards ancrés, elle hocha de la tête. Alors, Jack se pencha au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Deux preux chevaliers à mon service, lança la jeune femme en plaisantant pour cacher son émotion, j'en ai de la chance...

Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois, leurs doigts enlacés aussi fort que l'étaient leur amitié et leur tendresse qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

- Bon, fit Jack en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

- Non, lui répliqua t-elle malicieuse. L'homme doit parfois se débrouiller seul pour faire ses choix. Même si celui-ci est douloureux !

La compagne du Docteur éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du Capitaine. Finalement, ce dernier repoussa son assiette en jetant un regard assassin aux divers pots qui le narguaient depuis quelques minutes et attrapa au passage un fruit dans la corbeille. Mécaniquement, il éplucha le fruit à la peau jaune avant d'en engloutir une partie dans la bouche. Il haussa un sourcil d'interrogation face à l'attitude curieuse de Rose. Elle venait de se lever d'un bond de sa chaise avant de se précipiter vers la porte qui dissimulait les réserves du Tardis. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et en ressortit à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'adossa contre le battant et la referma, puis secoua la tête comme si elle était désolée du sort du Capitaine.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta t-il de sa réaction, la bouche pleine.

- Jack...

- Quoi ! S'écria t-il en avalant le contenu de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Elle fit un mouvement du menton vers ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? À la réaction de la jeune femme, on pouvait croire qu'il venait de provoquer un incident diplomatique. Et pourquoi donc avait-il ce soudain picotement sur la nuque ?

- Jack... s'il y a bien une chose que tu n'aurais jamais dû oublier, c'est celle-ci...

- Quoi ?

- Le petit-déjeuner du Docteur.

- Oui et alors ? Fit-il en continuant de manger son fruit.

- C'est toujours le même, Jack. Et ce malgré sa régénération...

La lumière se fit soudainement dans l'esprit de l'ancien agent du temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le fruit qu'il venait d'entamer. Il avala difficilement sa bouchée. Pire qu'un incident diplomatique, il venait de déclencher les hostilités.

- Il a bien des réserves planquées quelque part...

Elle secoua vivement la tête par la négative.

- Je viens de vérifier. Et malheureusement pour toi, c'était la dernière.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un gallifréen -à l'air béat- se décida à faire son entrée tout en lançant un joyeux bonjour à la volée. Sans prêter la moindre attention à Jack, il se dirigea vers sa compagne pour aller lui souhaiter une nouvelle fois un bonjour très langoureux. Et pendant ce temps-là, le Capitaine se passait une main tremblante sur le visage tout en se demandant l'espace d'un instant, s'il était bien réellement immortel. Houston, ironisa t-il alors sur son sort, nous avons là un très gros problème...


	11. Chapitre 9 Première partie

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Merci à vous quatre : Ingrid, Amazing-Destiny, Rosa020 et Coralie91 de vos reviews !!!_

_Initialement, j'avais prévu de mettre le chapitre 9 en entier en ligne ce soir. Sauf que j'ai eu quelques contretemps durant le week-end, ce qui fait que je n'ai pu corriger qu'une partie du chapitre ce soir. Néanmoins, j'ai décidé quand même de la mettre en ligne pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. J'essaierais de mettre la fin demain dans la soirée, si j'ai le temps de la corriger. Voilà ! Et rassurez-vous, les ennuis ne vont plus tarder à arriver !_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9.1**

Rose, les doigts entrelacés à ceux de son compagnon le Docteur, secouait ses jolies boucles blondes en écoutant les chamailleries des deux hommes. Ce qu'elle avait craint pour Jack était arrivé. On ne touchait pas au fruit préféré du gallifréen sans son autorisation. Il ne pardonnait pas un tel acte. Plus particulièrement de manger la dernière banane qui restait sans avoir déguster celle -la plus importante de sa journée- de son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait observé un Jack, la banane du crime entamée dans sa main, se ratatiner sur sa chaine face à un Docteur qui le foudroyait du regard. Celui-ci s'était alors précipité hors de la cuisine vers la salle de contrôle pour matérialiser le Tardis dans un endroit bien spécifique. Et ce sans prendre le temps d'avaler son thé, au plus grand désespoir de la jeune femme.

Et de cause à conséquence, le vaisseau avait fait son apparition dans un endroit très cher à son compagnon. En ce lieu qui était vivement réputé dans tout l'Univers pour sa... bananeraie ! Villengard ! Rien que ça ! Hé oui, Môssieur était venu refaire ses stocks de son petit pêché mignon ! C'est ainsi qu'après quelques bananes englouties, Jack -cédant jusque-là à tous les caprices du gallifréen- se retrouvait à porter une pile de caissettes dans les bras tellement haute et branlante qu'elle menaçait de tomber à chacune de ses respirations. La jeune femme n'avait pu qu'assister amusée à ce spectacle que donnait les deux hommes, soupçonnant fortement son compagnon d'avoir pris ce prétexte au pied levé pour faire une pause, une parenthèse, avoir un moment de paix après l'orage qu'elle avait déclenché.

- Jack, grimaça le Docteur alors que la pile si précieuse à ses yeux venait de tressaillir. Faites plus attention...

En réponse, le Capitaine poussa un juron qui se perdit dans sa barbe. Rose soupira. Ils n'avaient cessé de se quereller sur tout le long du chemin. Et inutile de préciser que tous ceux qui les croisaient les dévisageaient comme s'ils assistaient à un spectacle de foire. Le seul moment à peu près calme entre eux fut quand le Docteur avait eu son attention portée sur autre chose que Jack, car entouré par toutes les variétés de bananes cultivées, il n'avait su où donner de la tête. Le Capitaine ne voyant pas où il mettait les pieds, buta sur un caillou et la pile en trembla d'effroi.

- Jack ! Tonna une énième fois le gallifréen.

- Vous n'avez qu'à les porter vous-même vos maudites bananes, Docteur ! Grogna Jack. D'ailleurs ne dit-on pas que l'on est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même !

Il s'arrêta et déposa le précieux chargement du gallifréen sur le sol.

- C'est votre châtiment pour m'avoir fait une telle offense ! Répliqua le Docteur.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel alors que les deux hommes recommençaient de plus belle à se chicaner tel deux frères. Et c'était reparti pour un tour ! Deux gamins ! Bientôt, elle devrait les séparer et les punir en les mettant chacun dans leur coin pour qu'il se calme l'un et l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt finit votre manège ! S'exclama la jeune femme en coupant net leurs chamailleries.

- Mais...

Elle lança un regard intimant à son compagnon de ne pas rajouter un mot de plus et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Jack eut un sourire complice, heureux qu'elle prenne son parti. Sauf qu'elle lui jeta le même regard furibond qu'au Docteur. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent soudainement bien penaud, la tête baissée, les mains derrière le dos, fixant obstinément le bout de leurs chaussures comme des gosses pris en faute.

- Votre petit cirque ne m'amuse plus du tout !

- Mais Rose, tenta Jack de se défendre avec un regard presque larmoyant qui était bien entendu de la comédie, c'est lui qui a...

- Cela n'est complètement égale de savoir qui de vous deux a bien pu commencer !

Le Docteur lança à Jack un regard goguenard. Rose leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, désespérée par leur comportement. Elle savait qu'il s'était retenu à grande peine de tirer la langue au Capitaine. Mais ils avaient quel âge à la fin ?

- Vous allez tous les deux prendre chacun la moitié des caisses pour aller les ranger dans le Tardis ! Fit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Et sans protestations bien entendu !

Les deux hommes grimacèrent devant une Rose intransigeante.

- Et tout de suite ! Leur ordonna t-elle.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps. Et ils obéirent aux ordres. Comme toujours. Ils se partagèrent et soulevèrent chacun leur moitié de la pile dans les bras avant de prendre la direction du Tardis en trainant les pieds et grognant chacun à leur tour sur la punition qu'ils venaient de récolter. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice lorsque Rose, satisfaite d'avoir réglé le problème, leur tourna les talons.

- Notre Rose Tyler est bien de retour ! Déclara Jack en souriant de toutes ses dents.

*** ***

La jeune femme assise sur un des petits murets bordant la place principal de Villengard offrait son visage aux doux et caressants rayons du soleil. Une légère brise faisait chanter les feuilles de l'énorme cerisier -millénaire- en fleurs qui selon la légende avait été planté par une louve dorée étincelante de lumière donnant un nouveau souffle de vie à cette terre. Depuis les habitants considéraient la vie comme une beauté éphémère qui était magnifique mais tellement fragile et si courte à la fois un peu comme la fleur de cerisier. Pourtant si l'arbre millénaire tenait une place importante, représentant toute la philosophie, l'état d'esprit de tout un peuple, les bananiers leur étaient tout aussi précieux.

Villengard n'était pas une ville à proprement parlé, ni une grande cité, mais était constituée d'un ensemble de petits villages disséminés de part et d'autres prés d'un océan, tous reliés les uns aux autres par des chemins tordus. Les champs tout autour se paraient d'une multitudes de couleurs chatoyantes embaumant l'air de parfums sucrés. Un peu plus plus haut, sur un massif montagneux se trouvait un dôme de verre courant sur plusieurs kilomètres étincelant sous l'éclat du soleil. Il accueillait en son sein une immense forêt de bananiers dont le tout premier plant avait été mis en terre par le Docteur, après la destruction de l'usine d'armes qu'avait abrité Villengard autrefois. Ce que Rose avait toujours dû mal à croire face à l'émerveillement qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle sortait du Tardis pour découvrir les beautés de ce monde qui avait tant à offrir que ce soit à la vue, à l'ouïe, au toucher, ou bien à l'odorat. Et tout cela grâce à un passage remarqué du Docteur, pensa t-elle amusée. Depuis les bananiers avaient poussés devenant ainsi les témoins muets d'un histoire, veillant les générations successives d'un peuple à la diversité et alliance raciale extraordinaire.

La jeune femme adorait venir ici passer la journée en compagnie de son compagnon. Une certaine fièvre habitait Villengard. Celui lui rappelait les premiers jours du printemps sur Terre chassant ce sentiment de mélancolie, de déroute et de tristesse qui accompagnait toujours l'hiver. Elle avait toujours aimé les premiers signes qui marquaient la fin de l'hiver : les pépiements des oiseaux, l'apparition des bourgeons de verdure et les rayons du soleil qui enfin chassaient les nuages gris réchauffant ainsi son cœur d'une douce chaleur.

Rose chassa de sa main une de ses mèches que la brise faisait danser devant ses yeux alors qu'un nuage de fines pétales d'un blanc presque pur teinté d'un rose très pâle la chatouilla en passant près d'elle.

- Cet endroit est devenu magnifique... cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds...

La jeune femme se retourna pour constater que c'était Jack. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés sur le muret.

- Où est mon Docteur ?

Jack rit légèrement à l'entente de ce « mon Docteur » qui le surprenait toujours, puis lui fit signe de regarder vers l'énorme cerisier. Un air plein de tendresse se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme en apercevant la scène. Son compagnon était encerclé de pas moins d'une bonne vingtaine d'enfants tous assis en tailleur captivés par l'histoire qu'il racontait avec un ensemble de mimiques qui lui était si caractéristique. À chacune de leur visite, c'était la même chose.

- On venait te rejoindre lorsque les gamins l'ont encerclé avant de l'entraîner sous l'arbre.

- C'est un rituel, expliqua t-elle. Entre les enfants et lui.

Un rendez-vous que le gallifréen ne manquerait en aucun cas. Il n'attendait même que ça dès qu'il sortait du Tardis, que les gosses viennent le chercher, l'entraîner sous le cerisier et le prier de leur raconter une de ses nombreuses histoires farfelues. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, assise parmi les enfants, elle était elle-même comme eux suspendue aux lèvres de son Docteur. Ce dernier adorait les enfants qui le lui rendaient si bien, l'illuminant de l'intérieur. Lui prouvant aussi qu'il n'apportait pas que la destruction, le mal sur son passage comme il le pensait trop souvent.

Et puis, il avait beau avoir plus de neuf cent ans, au fond de lui, ce n'était encore qu'un gamin. Un gamin qui avait dû grandir trop vite en rencontrant la brutalité de la réalité, du monde qui l'entourait. Malgré une mère qui l'avait chéri et choyé d'un amour et d'une tendresse sans nom, il avait dû s'armer d'une carapace pour se protéger des autres. Toujours si seul, si isolé des autres. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait dû se battre pour trouver sa place. Tout ça à cause de ses origines parce qu'il était notamment le fruit d'une union interdite et qu'il représentait aux yeux des siens une offense à la prétendue pureté de sang de leur race.

- Rose ?

- Jack ?

Rien qu'au ton hésitant du Capitaine, elle savait qu'il souhaitait lui demander quelque chose sur le Docteur et elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? L'interrogea t-elle.

- Qui de vous deux as provoqué l'étincelle ? Lança t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Tu es soudainement bien curieux Jack, lui répliqua t-elle taquine.

- Oui, c'est vrai alors que cela ne me regarde pas vraiment. Je suis désolé...

La jeune femme sourit davantage devant l'air embarrassé de l'ancien agent du temps car il était difficile de le mettre et si rare de voir mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, elle décida de lui répondre, n'ayant nullement envie de laisser planer le mystère. Parce tout simplement, elle était fière que ce soit le Docteur qui ait fait ce fameux pas vers elle afin d'abattre ce mur qu'il avait érigé entre eux, derrière lequel ils étaient restés tant de temps à juste s'observer, faisant enfin disparaître la distance qu'il avait imposé. Fière qu'il lui ait chuchoté ces trois petits mots dans le creux de son oreille et d'être ainsi celle qui avait cette place si spéciale dans sa vie.

- Lui.

Jack Harkness en resta tout simplement bouche bée face à cette révélation. Il avait toujours cru que ce serait Rose qui aurait fait le premier pas, qui aurait lancé l'offensive sur le gallifréen. Mais au grand jamais que ce soit le Docteur qui se dévoile, saisissant cette seconde chance qu'il se voyait offrir. Et si Jack devrait être absolument sûr que d'une seule et unique chose sur ce dernier, c'est qu'il en mesurait toute l'ampleur et qu'il faisait tout et bien au-delà pour mériter le retour de sa compagne à ses côtés.

- Dis moi, Jack, avant que je vous rejoigne la veille, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

Rose secoua la tête négativement. Le gallifréen avait occulté sa question d'un baiser lorsqu'elle la lui avait posé cette nuit. Une chaleur trouble l'envahit en repensant à cette fameuse nuit. Il l'avait aimé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusque là, prenant tout son temps de lui faire l'amour, son regard plongé dans le sien, intense et douloureux, comme au bord des larmes. Cette étreinte avait été bien différente de toutes les autres. Un peu finalement comme s'ils avaient cherché l'un et l'autre à se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient et se désiraient. Leurs peaux en sueur, leurs souffles haletant, ils s'étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre. Son compagnon avait été aussi encore plus câlin que d'habitude, cherchant sans cesse à se blottir davantage contre elle et à la couvrir de baisers. Il lui avait paru aussi encore plus vulnérable et fragile, le visage niché dans son cou. Ils avaient parlé aussi. Énormément. De tout ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. De ce qui allait se passer très prochainement. D'eux principalement. Ils n'avaient personne d'autre que l'autre dans l'Univers. Cette nuit, ils avaient été submergés par le désir de se protéger, de se prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, qu'il y avait l'un pour aimer l'autre, qu'il avait besoin de l'autre et qu'il serait complètement perdu sans lui.

- Rose, je ne sais pas si... s'il ne te l'a pas dit, c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Je préférerais que ce soit lui qui...

- Jack, l'interrompit-elle avec douceur. Ça restera entre nous.

Harkness ne résista guère devant le sourire de Rose. De plus, il n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie. D'ailleurs comment ne pas succomber à son charme ensorcelant ? À se demander comment avait tenu si longtemps le gallifréen ?

- Nous t'avons suivi lors de ton voyage de Londres jusqu'à ce petit village en France.

Rose se tendit imperceptiblement.

- Il espérait quoi ? Trouver des réponses ?

Il haussa des épaules.

- Tu le connais mieux que moi Rose. Mais, peut-être que d'une certaine manière, il a voulu voir de ses propres yeux ce que tu as en partie traversé, vivre avec toi quitte à se faire du mal, ton voyage. Comprendre par là, ce que tu lui as confié.

- Vous êtes restés à l'écart ? Demanda t-elle soudainement comme si elle soupçonnait quelque chose.

Jack grimaça légèrement. Ils avaient tenté tant bien que de mal de ne pas interférer. Le gallifréen n'aurait jamais couru le risque de modifier la ligne de Rose, même si Jack savait qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces, tant il avait pu observer la frustration illuminant ses yeux de ne pas pouvoir empêcher tout cela. En tant que Seigneur du Temps, il devait assumer cette responsabilité. Cruel fardeau surtout lorsque c'était l'être aimé qui en était meurtri. Sauf que Jack n'avait pas eu les mêmes scrupules.

- Quoi, Jack ?

- Il y avait deux matelots qui te cherchaient des problèmes, expliqua t-il.

La jeune femme chercha sa clef sur sa poitrine et la serra très fort entre ses doigts. Elle s'en souvenait de ces deux hommes qui travaillaient comme elle sur le bateau. Un frisson de dégoût glissa sur son dos. Ils avaient essayé une fois de la posséder, l'entrainant contre sa volonté avec eux dans un coin sombre et isolé du navire lorsque des bruits les avaient fait prendre la poudre d'escampette. Depuis, elle avait fait en sorte de ne plus jamais se retrouver toute seule jusqu'à ce que le bateau débarque enfin à Nantes. Elle avait eu de la chance, ce jour-là, à moins que...

- C'était toi ? Fit-elle en terminant le fil de sa pensée à voix haute.

Jack eut un petit sourire lui confirmant sa supposition. Il surveillait les deux matelots depuis quelques temps qui portaient une trop grande attention à Rose selon lui pour qu'elle soit sincère. Par la suite, il avait eu avec eux une petite discussion entre hommes. Il avait alors demandé au gallifréen de les laisser seuls. Lui qui habituellement abhorrait la violence et qui n'aurait jamais approuvé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, avait au contraire rien tenté pour l'en empêcher. Il avait juste tourné les talons avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il y avait des limites à sa clémence. Et ce fut avec une certaine joie que Jack s'était sali les mains.

Rose resta silencieuse un long moment après cette révélation. Elle cherchait sans aucun doute dans sa mémoire, un indice, la moindre chose qui pourrait lui indiquer leur présence durant son voyage. Jack savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien d'autre. À part le problème qu'ils avaient rencontré avec les deux marins, ils avaient fait en sorte de rester soigneusement dans l'ombre tout en veillant du mieux qu'ils leur était possible la jeune femme. Cependant, à la plus grande surprise de Jack, son visage s'illumina d'un léger sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose ?

- Rien. C'est juste que Louve avait eu tort.

- À propos de quoi ?

- De sa première fois qu'on lui offrait des fleurs.

Jack bien que curieux décida de ne pas insister. Apparemment, elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose qui fut étrangement un beau souvenir. Et, il soupçonnait fortement que le gallifréen en soit la raison indirecte.

Rose regarda en direction de son compagnon. C'était lui tout craché ça. Un jour, elle avait retrouvé, alors que sa longue et pénible journée de labeur venait enfin de se terminer, une fleur sur sa couchette. Une fleur bien particulière pour elle. Une hémoralle bleue. _Persévérance_. Cette incroyable belle de jour sensée être éphémère mais qui ne s'était fanée que lorsque le bateau avait fini par débarquer à Nantes. Ce fut sa petite note de douceur dans ce monde brutal et hostile, gardant l'espoir que ce voyage qu'elle faisait sans réellement savoir où il la mènerait, aboutirait à un dénouement qui lui serait favorable. Et son preux chevalier était finalement arrivé à sa rescousse.

Le Capitaine observa attentivement la compagne du Docteur. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui avait vu bien plus que le commun des mortels connaîtrait et qui avait eu largement son lot de souffrances et de douleurs. Chacun avait ses cicatrices et ses blessures. Et Rose les portait avec une certaine fierté, luttant contre ses propres démons tout en essayant d'être forte pour deux. Si, il n'y avait pas eu ce qui la liait profondément avec le gallifréen, Jack aurait été tenté de la lui arracher. Cependant, il savait que le Docteur mesurait toute sa chance d'avoir à ses côtés la jeune femme. Il semblait à Jack que le cœur du Tardis n'avait finalement que ressortir la vraie nature de Rose, ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle-même tel un joyaux qu'il avait taillé, poli pour lui donner toute sa splendeur, sa beauté et son éclat. Harkness percevait la différence entre la Rose qu'il avait rencontré la toute première fois et celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle était devenue bien plus qu'une humaine. Il émanait d'elle une sorte d'aura sauvage, animale qui lui donnait une certaine autre forme d'existence. Et à bien des égards, sa Gwen lui ressemblait énormément.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la jeune femme répondit au sourire de son compagnon par un petit signe de la main. Celui-ci était toujours entourés des gamins qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher de si tôt. Harkness décida de lancer l'offensive mine de rien.

- Il ferait un bon père, déclara t-il en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule complice dans la sienne.

Rose fut quelque peu surprise d'une telle entrée dans la matière. Puis, elle sourit tendrement en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Elle le voyait arriver avec ses gros sabots.

- Jack, il a déjà eu tout cela...

- Eu quoi ? Lui répliqua l'ancien agent du temps.

- Une femme, des enfants, une maison et tout ce qui va avec...

Décidément, la journée apportait son lot de révélations sur le gallifréen. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait jamais pensé que le gallifréen s'était rangé. Il l'avait toujours imaginé en ce voyageur du temps, un vagabond dans l'âme. Il reconnaissait que s'il connaissait relativement bien l'homme, il ne savait pas grand-chose de son histoire et de son passé.

- Un chien aussi. Toute famille se doit d'avoir un chien.

- Jack...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'échangèrent un sourire amusé. Rose pensa alors que les Jack qu'elle connaissait se ressemblaient énormément.

- Oui, il a déjà eu tout cela, reprit le Capitaine. Et, alors qu'est-ce que cela change ? Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas mener un tel projet avec toi ?

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres mais les referma après quelques secondes ne sachant pas quoi lui rétorquer. Comme elle se taisait, Jack continua sur sa lancée :

- Tu sais, j'ai eu une conversation d'homme à homme avec lui, la veille.

Une conversation d'homme à homme... La jeune femme se demanda à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler entre son Docteur et Jack. Celui-ci, le torse bombé, en semblait assez fier. Sur quoi avaient-ils bien pu parler ? Cela tenait du mystère pour elle car elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent avoir ce genre de conversation entre eux.

- Pourquoi ne réfléchirait-il pas à cette éventualité avec toi ?

Jack sentit aussitôt les muscles de la jeune femme se tendre.

- Et même si c'était le cas, fit-elle d'une voix sans émotions, il le sait très bien que...

Son visage auparavant radieux venait tout d'un coup de s'assombrir. Elle pencha la tête, enfonçant les ongles à travers le tissu de son pantalon dans ses genoux.

- Rose, s'inquiéta Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que...

- Pourquoi, il y réfléchirait, Jack ? Alors qu'il sait très bien que j'ai peu de chance de pouvoir un jour porter son enfant.

Elle se leva brusquement sous le regard quelque peu hébété du Capitaine. Se ressaisissant, il lui saisit le poignet pour la retenir de partir.

- Je suis désolé, Rose. Je ne voulais pas...

- Lâche-moi, fit-elle dans un souffle en contrôlant sa voix.

Il s'exécuta, ne voulant pas la bousculer ou la pousser dans ses retranchements. Et, elle fila sans demander son reste.


	12. Chapitre 9 Deuxième partie

_Salutations ! Honorables lecteurs ! _

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Coralie91, Sunny angel, amazing-destiny, Ingrid, Syd Carter et Rose020 pour leurs fabuleuses reviews ! _

_Ah ! Les problèmes ne vont plus tarder à débarquer ! Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit Coralie91, « chassez le naturel et il revient au galop ! ». Attendez un petit peu et je ne vous laisserais plus un instant de répit pour reprendre votre souffle ! Ce qui ne va pas sûrement te rassurer Amazing-Destiny mais que veux-tu, c'est bien connu, le calme va bientôt laisser sa place à la tempête ! Bon, encore un peu de guimauve à ma sauce dans ce chapitre mais ça sentirait pas un peu le roussi ? Rosa020, tu vas voir tes doutes se confirmer, le deuxième one-shot n'avait rien d'anodin! Sinon merci à toi Syd Carter d'avoir lu jusque-là cette fic. C'est bien à ce Jack que je pensais ! ^^ Après tout, même si c'est Sunny angel qui m'a donné l'envie à travers ses fics d'écrire mes propres histoires aux intrigues complètement invraisemblables (surtout cette fic au côté mystique et à l'histoire complètement folle sortie tout droit de mon esprit déglingué ! Vous comprendrez tout ça un peu plus tard !) sur le Docteur -bon, ok ! Principalement sur le couple Rose/Ten !-, je dois avouer que j'ai été biberonnée -en quelque sorte- aux fics de SG-1 plus que guimauve avec O'Neill et Carter. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher de faire quelques clins d'œil à cette série ! Oui, je reconnais parfois que ce que j'écris est un peu trop guimauve (que voulez-vous après avoir lu des centaines de fic sur le ship de Jack et Sam, ça laisse des traces indélébiles !^^), mais je prétend pas faire le contraire et je l'assume entièrement ! Et, j'espère sincèrement te lire une nouvelle fois ! _

_Arf ! Bon assez papoté ! Vous attendez sûrement le chapitre ! Alors le voilà, tout chaud ! _

_Bonne lecture ! Et à la prochaine !_

**

* * *

Chapitre 9.2**

Assise sur un petit muret à l'écart de la place, Rose avait trouvé refuge en se cachant derrière un buisson de lilas en fleurs. Les cœurs serrés, la gorge nouée, le Docteur déglutit péniblement en la retrouvant. Quelques pas le séparaient d'elle et pourtant, il sentait toute sa douleur qui émanait de son corps si frêle. Elle tremblait de souffrance et de tristesse de cette femme qu'elle était devenue et qui continuait à avoir mal en silence. Et son regard la trahissait. Des yeux vides de tout espoir et de vie. Elle avait le même quelque fois lorsqu'elle se croyait seule. Celui-même qui était apparu lorsqu'elle avait appris la terrible nouvelle. Qu'elle devrait subir une intervention chirurgicale et principalement de ses conséquences. Elle ne s'était pas effondrée devant lui. Au contraire, elle lui avait semblé presque indifférente. En apparence seulement. Le lendemain de son opération alors qu'il venait la rejoindre dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il avait surpris ses sanglots étouffés. Il l'avait trouvé recroquevillée sur son lit en pleurant le plus silencieusement possible. Lui qui aurait voulu la réconforter, la consoler, lui sécher ses larmes, dès qu'elle avait senti sa présence dans sa chambre, elle avait cessé de pleurer et fait comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, sans un mot, il s'était allongé contre elle pour la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Depuis, ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé entre eux, même cette nuit où pourtant ils s'étaient dit beaucoup de choses.

Le gallifréen préférerait largement souffrir à sa place, rien que pour l'entendre rire aux éclats, la voir sourire et si insouciante comme avant. Avant que tout cela se produise. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait si on pouvait lui redonner son éclat lorsqu'elle était heureuse.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui et la détourna vivement en l'apercevant. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sans un mot. Et attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des doigts à la peau douce et tiède frôler les siens. Elle venait de lui saisir la main.

- Jack... murmura t-elle. Tu lui as dis... je ne voulais pas...

- Moi, je m'inquiète pour toi. Pas pour Jack.

Il lui couvrit la joue de sa paume, lui tourna la tête de manière à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

- Toi ? Lui demanda t-il. Comment tu vas ?

- Je...

- Chochana...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, fit-elle brusquement en fuyant son regard.

Il soupira en repoussant une de ses mèches blondes. Jack sans le vouloir lui avait fait abruptement rappeler. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le savoir. Ce qui devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, arriva malheureusement. Rose était tombée enceinte lors de ces six mois qu'elle avait passé en tant que Louve. Madame -tenancière de la maison close- en apprenant cette mauvaise nouvelle avait eu recours à des pratiques douteuses notamment à des boissons, aliments et médicaments aux soi-disant propriétés abortives pour lui faire perdre le fœtus mais en constatant que cela n'avait aucun effet, elle avait dû faire appel à une matrone pour exécuter cette ignoble besogne. Mais ironie du sort, c'était ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie car elle faisait une grossesse extra-utérine qui aurait dû lui être fatale. Le chirurgien avait dû ainsi recourir à l'ablation de la trompe endommagée par l'œuf, réduisant ses chances de plus de la moitié d'avoir un enfant.

- Rose, Calila te l'a répété je ne sais combien de fois, tu peux encore avoir un enfant.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, le regard au bords des larmes.

- Et tu sais tout autant que moi, que ce sera long, difficile, compliqué et sans aucun doute risqué.

- Et moi, j'aimerais bien qu'on en parle un jour, tous les deux.

Le cœur de Rose cessa de battre.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda t-elle du bout des lèvres. Pourquoi avoir cette conversation ? À moins que...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, saisissant tout juste où son compagnon voulait en venir.

- À moins, chuchota t-il soudain intimidé de lui révéler sa folie, que j'ai envie que tu deviennes un jour la mère de nos enfants.

Il effleura son front d'un baiser.

- Et toi, Chochana, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Troublée par cette confession, Rose ne savait absolument quoi lui répondre. Qu'est ce qu'elle en pensait ? C'était une bonne question. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette éventualité. Avoir un enfant. Dit comme ça, cela avait l'air si simple. Certes pas une décision qu'on prenait à la légère. Mais un enfant du Docteur, du Seigneur du Temps... De cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout... C'était quelque chose... Et pourtant, cette pensée se creusait tout doucement une place dans son esprit.

Être mère, Rose jusque là n'y avait jamais véritablement songé. C'était une grande responsabilité, on s'engageait pour toute une vie. De plus, cela signifiait aussi tout sacrifier pour son enfant. Son temps, son espace, son affection. Ce n'était pas un manque d'intérêt loin de là. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ses projets. Et puis, elle était jeune, avait encore du temps devant elle avant de s'arrêter pour s'interroger sur son désir de maternité. Sans doute aussi parce qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas rencontré le bon compagnon, l'homme qui ferait naître en elle cette envie de donner la vie.

Avant de rencontrer le Docteur, elle s'était laissée à rêver à d'autres horizons. Telle une pauvre princesse qui rêvassait à la fenêtre de sa chambre avec cet espoir fou de pouvoir un jour aller explorer le monde, de faire des rencontres toutes plus extraordinaire les unes que les autres, de fuir ce morne et triste quotidien de sa vie. Et quelque part, son rêve était devenu une réalité. Le Docteur avait déboulé dans sa vie tout en la chamboulant. Il avait réveillé en elle sa soif d'aventure, sa faim de faire de nouvelles rencontres, et cette envie de repousser toujours plus loin ses limites. L'Univers avait tant à lui faire découvrir, tant à lui offrir. Partager la vie du gallifréen en soi était déjà quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Encore plus, maintenant qu'il l'avait fait entrer entièrement dans sa vie.

Rose n'avait encore jusque-là jamais envisagé cette possibilité de porter un enfant de son compagnon. Peut-être plus tard, mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, juste lui et elle suffisait amplement. Elle se plaisait de vivre au jour le jour avec lui, sans se soucier de ce que leur réservait le lendemain. Et, puis elle savait qu'il avait déjà été père, même grand-père, alors elle avait encore moins considéré qu'il pourrait concevoir cette éventualité avec elle.

L'avenir avec son Docteur.

L'avenir à deux. Elle devait se l'avouer, cela la terrifiait légèrement. C'était faire des projets avec lui, puis les mener pour les réaliser. Et faire un enfant, c'était un projet. C'était carrément s'imaginer dans quelques temps et de se voir passer de deux à trois. C'était étrange. Rose sourit intérieurement. Aurait-elle peur de s'engager durablement dans sa relation avec son compagnon ? Elle qui s'était tant battue pour l'avoir, de tout faire pour qu'un jour un « nous deux » soit possible. Et voilà, qu'une simple question de son Docteur soulevait beaucoup d'interrogations. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Sans doute de trop. Alors qu'il devrait n'y avoir qu'une. Est-ce que l'idée qu'un jour, elle pourrait porter leur enfant lui plaisait ? Oui, cela lui plaisait. Énormément même. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Rose perdue dans ses pensées, se rendit-compte qu'elle n'avait toujours répondu à la question lorsqu'elle croisa un regard chocolat chaud mais quelque peu inquiet de n'avoir toujours pas eu de réponse. Son compagnon retira vivement sa main de sa joue et tourna la tête, embarrassé par son mutisme.

- Enfin, je comprendrais que... bredouilla t-il. Et, je ne voudrais pas... mais, j'aimerais bien...

- D'accord, lui souffla t-elle.

Il se retourna vivement vers elle.

- D'accord ? Répéta t-il, l'espoir qui faisait vibrer sa voix.

- J'y réfléchirai. Nous y réfléchirons tous les deux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Docteur. Il s'illumina aux paroles de sa compagne. Juste à cette promesse qu'ils pourraient envisager ensemble l'éventualité d'avoir un enfant dans un futur proche qu'il souhaitait et voulait se construire avec Rose. La jeune femme se réfugia contre son torse alors qu'il enlaçait sa taille de son bras.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour -que même ce jour puisse exister- le Docteur, le seul et unique, puisse réfléchir à l'avenir ? Et faire des projets ? Où était donc son intrépide chevalier ? Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait seulement évolué et pris conscience des nouvelles perspectives qu'il avait à portée de mains. De ce que la vie lui offrait à nouveau.

Oh que oui ! Rose se se rendait-compte de la chance que le gallifréen soit à elle, qu'il s'abandonne à elle. Tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance d'avoir ce qu'il y avait entre eux, d'avoir en particulier trouvé son pendant. L'Univers était vaste, peuplé d'un nombre inimaginable d'individus de toutes races. Et eux s'étaient trouvés. Lui, un homme de quelques centaine d'années, le dernier de sa race, un Seigneur du Temps. Et elle, une femme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années, une terrienne, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal parmi des milliard de personnes. Et par des circonstances quasi-inconcevables, leurs chemins s'étaient croisés.

Rose l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Depuis avoir pris cette décision de passer le reste de sa vie avec son compagnon. Il n'y avait pas de hasard ou de coïncidence dans l'Univers. Surtout en ce qui concernait le Docteur. De tout ce qui le touchait de près ou de loin. Notamment, lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience que l'Univers attendait quelque chose de son compagnon. Que ce soit un choix ou bien un geste de sa part. L'histoire que lui racontait sa mère sur ce fameux dieu solitaire avait une étrange résonance dans la vie de son Docteur. Comme si elle savait. Étant la confidente des Astres, l'Univers n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle.

Rose savait autre chose, aussi. La concernant directement. Par rapport à ce qu'elle était devenue. Son temps lui était compté. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui restait. Du temps notamment qu'il lui était imparti de partager la vie de son Docteur. Elle ne savait si la tempête serait belle et bien la dernière qu'elle affronterait en son nom. Pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie depuis ce fameux jour ou le Docteur lui avait saisi la main et dit ce mot « courrez » était en son nom. N'était-ce pas le plus beau des combats de toute une vie ? Se battre pour cet homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur ? Et, si durant le temps qu'elle avait -encore- à ses côtés, elle serait heureuse de pouvoir lui donner un enfant. Si elle devait partir plus tôt, elle serait rassérénée que son compagnon ne se retrouve pas seul, une nouvelle fois. C'était sa hantise : qu'elle disparaisse sans qu'il ait personne à ses côtés. Afin de lui prouver qu'il était important pour quelqu'un -qu'elle- et qu'on avait besoin de lui, que la vie ne cesserait pas de couler en lui. Une personne aussi à qui il pourrait confier son héritage, l'histoire de son peuple ainsi que son savoir. Que la mémoire des Seigneurs du Temps ne s'éteigne pas en même temps que lui. Mais aussi que sa disparition, un jour ou l'autre, ne se fasse dans l'ignorance, voir l'indifférence. Des personnes pourront peut-être se rappeler de lui comme le Docteur, le dernier Seigneur du Temps, le Survivant, la Légende ou bien le héros. Mais non juste comme un simple homme avec ses forces et faiblesses.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son ventre. Il était plat pour l'instant. Sera t-il un jour rond, la peau tendue ? Sera t-elle dans l'euphorie des femmes enceintes ? Ou maudirait-elle son Docteur de l'avoir entraîné dans cette galère ? Une autre main douce et chaude se posa sur la sienne. Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Il la regardait avec cet air émerveillé, les yeux remplis de tendresse et d'amour. Cet air quelque peu éperdu qui la faisait toujours craquer. Comment avait-elle fait pour l'avoir, lui ? Comment avait-elle fait même pour que son regard s'attarde sur elle ? Alors qu'il y avait d'autres femmes bien plus belles, bien plus intelligentes qu'elle dans cet Univers. Certes le cœur -deux qui plus est dans son cas- est imprévisible. Mais comment même après tout ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, ne cessait-il pas de l'aimer ou de la désirer ? Elle posa son front contre celui du gallifréen, leurs regards inséparables comme leurs mains sur son ventre qui venaient de s'enlacer.

- Mon preux et vaillant chevalier... j'en ai de la chance...

- Comment ça ? Réagit-il en grimaçant avec emphase. Juste preux et vaillant ?

Elle sourit devant cette moue. Elle adorait le contraste qui habitait son compagnon. Ce côté gamin qui jurait par ce qu'il était, ce sombre et puissant Seigneur du Temps.

- J'ai failli oublier charmant et irrésistible !

Il fit glisser ses longs doigts, redessinant la courbe de sa mâchoire, écartant quelques mèches dorées poussées par une petite brise, les passant derrière son oreille. Le cœur cognant soudainement plus vite, elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux anticipant le contact de leurs bouches. Le souffle tiède de son compagnon se mêla au sien. Leurs gestes ou bien baisers étaient sûrement répétitifs mais elle s'en fichait éperdument, ne voulant d'une quelconque manière se priver de son Docteur. De toutes façons, elle passerait toute sa vie à l'embrasser et à rester lovée contre lui si elle aurait pu.

- Monsieur ? Lança soudainement une petite voix.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux au même moment, surprit de cette interruption. Ils s'interrogèrent du regard avant de se décider à tourner la tête vers cette petite voix. Ils sourirent simultanément face à une fillette à la peau chocolat marquée d'étranges runes comme si c'étaient des tâches de naissance.

- Pas monsieur ! Ronchonna le gallifréen. Je m'appelle juste le Docteur. Pas monsieur. Docteur. C'est si difficile que ça, Rose ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête amusée. Elle savait qu'il détestait être appelé Monsieur. Encore plus depuis son retour lorsqu'en tant que Louve, elle le nommait de cette manière. La fillette les observait, la tête penchée sur un côté en plissant du nez.

- Vous nous avez promis tout à l'heure de revenir nous raconter une autre histoire. Et une promesse, c'est une promesse !

Rose jeta un coup d'œil un peu plus loin. Une vingtaine de paires de yeux étaient tous braqués sur eux. Aucun de ces enfants se ressemblaient. Ils n'appartenaient en fait à aucune race propre. Chacun était un curieux mélange de bizarreries génétiques de leurs parents qui eux-même provenaient de générations aux unions raciales étonnantes. Un vrai melting-pot ! Mais c'était sans doute pour cela que ces enfants étaient si particulier pour son compagnon. Et ce pour la simple raison qu'il se retrouvait en eux.

- Allez va les rejoindre, fit-elle.

- Tu en es sûre ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu te ne fasse pas dévorer tout cru par ces petits monstres !

Il pouffa joyeusement.

- Allez va t-en ! Et essaye de ne pas trop faire de victime de ton charme ravageur sur ton passage !

Il lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de bondir sur ses deux pieds. Et, il partit au pas de course vers son public, entrainant au passage avec lui la fillette par la main, sous l'œil amusé de sa compagne. Elle eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir d'aise qu'il revenait déjà. En un instant, il fondit sur elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Il n'y a que toi, Rose. Il n'y aura que toi...

Et, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était revenu laissant sa compagne avec un grand sourire indélébile sur les lèvres, les joues empourprées. Elle secoua la tête. C'était un vrai gamin. Tellement surprenant. Tellement adorable. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, encore sous l'effet du baiser qu'ils venaient de s'échanger avant de se décider à rejoindre Jack. Elle le retrouva à la même place où elle l'avait laissé tout à l'heure. Le pauvre, il avait l'air peiné de l'avoir involontairement blessée. Elle allait devoir se reprendre. Arrêter de faire du mal autour d'elle, à son compagnon et à Jack. Celui-ci n'avait pas voulu la blesser. C'était elle qui n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette façon là. Même si sa longue confidence avait atténué son fardeau, il lui restait beaucoup de choses à régler. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui son Docteur était là pour la porter. Jack aussi. C'était des soutiens inébranlables.

- Tu m'accompagnes pour une ballade ? Lui demanda t-elle en lui tendant le bras.

L'ancien agent du temps la scruta quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle lui sourit et il se détendit. Il se leva et saisit le bras qu'elle lui offrait.

- Rose...

Avant qu'il puisse poursuivre sa phrase, la jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura des excuses tout en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue.

- Et si tu me parlais un peu de Torchwood ? De ton équipe ? De Gwen et de Ianto ?

*** ***

Jack Harkness nonchalamment installé ou plutôt avachi sur la chaise d'une terrasse de ce qui s'apparentait à un café, les lunettes de soleil posées sur le nez, observait l'agitation tout autour de lui. Rose, la cuillère à la main se battait avec la fin de sa glace. La dernière bouchée engloutie, elle s'essuya les lèvres et poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Elle repoussa sa coupe et posa les coudes sur la table, le menton au creux de ses paumes.

- Jack...

Il poussa un léger grognement en réponse. Rose sourit. Monsieur prenait un bain de soleil.

- Tu veux autre chose, peut-être ?

- Un transat et un vermouth. C'est possible ?

- Jack...

- Ah ! Fit-il en grimaçant. Désolé ma belle il est vrai que ce n'est pas la boisson locale. Un daikiri alors ?

- Jack !

- Quoi ! Pour une fois que ton cher et tendre, nous évites les ennuies, je vais pas m'en plaindre. Et, j'ai bien l'attention de profiter pleinement de cette journée. Et ce jusqu'au bout.

Pour preuve, il étira les bras et les jambes, remonta d'un doigt ses lunettes sur le nez avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège. Puis il poussa un long bâillement avant d'offrir son visage au soleil.

- Et ce daikiri ? Lança t-il malicieusement. Il arrive ?

- Oui, Jack, lui répondit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Rose mais qui lui semblait bien trop familière à son goût. Il arrive mais certainement pas avec la créature de tes fantasmes...

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_

_La grossesse extra-utérine (ectopic pregnancy) est un risque courant et fatal touchant une grossesse sur 100. Elle se produit lorsque l'oeuf fertilisé s'implante en dehors de la cavité de l'utérus. Elle cause des douleurs et des saignements au fur et à mesure que la grossesse se développe. Elle peut déchirer la trompe et causer des saignements abdominaux si elle n'est pas traitée assez rapidement, pouvant mener à un effondrement cardiovasculaire maternel et entraîner la mort._


	13. Chapitre 10

_Hello !!! _

_Et voici un autre chapitre ! _

_Merci à Sunny angel, Amazing-Destiny, Ingrid, Rosa020 et Coralie91 pour leurs reviews !!! _

_Mon côté sadique d'auteur a jubilé à la lecture de vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre ! Mais à qui appartient donc cette voix si familière pour Jack ? Niark ! Niak ! Niark ! Certaines avaient quelques idées sur son identité mais vous serez bien surprises ! Sunny angel a bien raison, elle n'annonce rien de bon ! Sinon, je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement Coralie91 pour sa dernière review ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise toujours autant ! M'écrire que cette histoire est très prenante et qu'on y plonge sans s'en rendre compte et qu'il est impossible d'y décrocher, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait me faire ! Cela signifie beaucoup de choses pour moi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me reposer sur mes lauriers ! Je vais travailler toujours plus pour vous servir des chapitres de qualité et faire en sorte que l'intrigue soit toujours aussi prenante en dévoilant peu à peu le -ou bien les ?- mystère de cette histoire afin de vous garder dans mes filets ! Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, je suis très honorée d'être accompagnée par vous tous (et je pense particulièrement à toi Ingrid^^)sur cette histoire qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. _

_Allez, bonne lecture ! _

_Et à très bientôt !_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 10**

Harkness se crispa aussitôt au son de cette voix. Autrefois si familière. Elle appartenait à son ancienne vie. À celle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en rejoignant l'équipage du Tardis. À laquelle, il avait tout simplement tourné le dos sans demander son reste. Jack déglutit péniblement. Il releva avec une lenteur excessif ses lunettes du nez vers le haut de son crâne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rose. Elle observait la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui avec beaucoup de curiosité.

- Alors Jack ? Lui demanda la voix. Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

Il grimaça, n'osant toujours pas se tourner vers la personne qui s'adressait à lui. En avait-il le besoin ? Alors qu'il savait parfaitement qui elle était et à quoi elle ressemblait. En avait-il l'envie d'ailleurs ? C'était l'une des rares personnes dont il se serait bien passé de recroiser. Surtout qu'il avait disparu sans même un au revoir. Ce qu'elle n'avait dû aucunement apprécier.

- Allez Jack, susurra t-elle. Ne fais donc pas ton timide...

L'ancien agent du temps sentit une pointe acérée se poser sur sa joue puis remonter jusqu'à sa tempe tout en écorchant soigneusement son épiderme. Très mauvais signe. Même s'il n'avait aucune peur des armes, le métal froid lui glaça le sang. S'il continuait de se comporter ainsi, c'est à dire ignorer son ancienne connaissance, il savait exactement la manière dont cela pourrait se terminer. S'il n'avait pas oublié une chose sur celle-ci, c'était ses méthodes. Aussi tranchante qu'une lame bien affûtée et aussi douce que du papier de verre. Finalement, il avait parlé trop vite. Il n'y avait pas que le gallifréen qui attirait les problèmes, quoi qu'il en faisait partie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela ne pouvait pas être un malencontreux hasard...

De plus, il se maudissait de s'être laissé surprendre comme un débutant. Un signe inquiétant pour lui. Il commençait à s'empâter. Sa vigilance faiblissait. Ses sens et ses réactions n'étaient plus aussi vifs qu'autrefois. Il se redressa tout doucement et le métal froid suivant son mouvement, s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chair.

- Galy, prononça t-il d'une voix sans joie. Toujours aussi délicate à ce que je constate...

Il se tourna lentement vers la dénommée Galy. Et la première pensée qu'il lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Un petit bout de femme, pas plus haute qu'une fillette de dix ans. Elle était belle à sa manière. Ses cheveux d'un bleu sombre contrastaient avec ses petits yeux en amandes d'un violet pétillant. Une jolie plante exotique. À première vue seulement car Jack l'avait souvent comparé à ces fleurs attirantes au parfum enivrant mais tout aussi dangereuses avec leurs épines acérées.

- Dis donc Galy, la gronda t-il avec le ton d'un professeur d'école. Avec tous ces gosses autour de nous, tu ne devrais pas te balader avec tous tes joujoux dans le coin.

Avant qu'elle ne lui réplique quoi que ce soit, Jack lui saisit le poignet et le bloqua pour lui arracher des doigts ce à quoi elle tenait le plus dans cet Univers. Un de ses couteaux qu'elle chérissait comme une mère choyait son enfant. Galy était une experte dans le maniement des objets tranchants. Elle en avait tout un arsenal planqué sur elle. Une des raisons entre autre pour laquelle il avait tenu à garder ses distances avec elle. À l'époque, il n'était qu'un simple mortel...

Elle lui tendit sa paume en le fusillant du regard pour avoir touché à son trésor. Jack se mit alors à jouer avec son arme en la mettant en équilibre sur le bout de son doigt. Léger, maniable, équilibre parfait, tels étaient les outils de travail de Galy. D'un geste vif et maternel, elle lui saisit son couteau et le fit disparaître, tel un tour de passe-passe exécuté avec maestria, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir où elle le planquait. Il se pencha vers elle et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- On ne s'embrasse pas ? Lui demanda t-il avec un large sourire en tendant les bras.

Elle lui écrasa sa main sur le visage et le repoussa.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil. Ton cas est toujours aussi désespérant...

- Voyons Galy, lui répliqua t-il la main sur le cœur, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi...

- C'est bien pour cela que tu m'as vite remplacé.

Elle désigna Rose du menton. Celle-ci observait bouche bée la scène très surréaliste. Jack lui offrit un sourire pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Il fallait bien qu'il garde les apparences parce que c'était tout le contraire. Cela n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Galy n'était pas seule. Elle était indissociable de son associé. Comme les deux doigts de la main. Où était donc le psychopathe qui lui servait de partenaire ?

- Je t'offre un verre Galy ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Jack tentait de gagner du temps. Il devait faire vite. Réfléchir à un plan de bataille. Mais avant tout, il fallait prévenir le Docteur.

- Dit ma belle, fit-il à Rose en consultant sa montre, t'a vu l'heure ? Ton compagnon va commencer à s'inquiéter s'il ne te voit pas arriver...

La jeune femme se redressa et fronça des sourcils. Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

- Va le retrouver et ne m'attendez surtout pas... Je vous rejoindrais un peu plus tard...

Rose s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il lui coupa la parole.

- Et ce qui est de notre partie de pêche, dis-lui que ce n'est que partie remise.

Elle le dévisagea alors d'un air soupçonneux. Il lui intima silencieusement de ne pas poser de questions. De faire tout simplement ce qu'il lui demandait. De ne pas chercher à comprendre son comportement.

- Galy et moi avons tout plein de choses à se raconter...

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent, se scrutèrent quelques secondes. Jalouse ou bien curieuse de l'autre ?

- Très bien, finit par déclarer Rose en repoussant sa chaise. Amuse-toi bien alors...

Elle les gratifia d'un sourire avant de les quitter. Jack l'observa remonter la rue puis tourner au coin d'une boutique pour reprendre le sentier qui menait au cerisier millénaire. Peu soulagé à vrai dire. Il y avait un prédateur en chasse. Son ex-associé -l'alter égo de Galy- était dans les parages. Et, il n'y avait qu'une raison qui justifiait sa présence ici, car Jack n'avait jamais cru aux coïncidences. Une seule et unique raison. Le rêve de toute une vie. Sauf qu'il y avait un hic. Un détail qui pourrait faire toute la différence. Un petit avantage certes, mais qui pourrait lui permettre de sortir son épingle du jeu. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir jouer très serré.

- Galy...

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffée bien avant qu'il ne la pense entièrement lorsqu'elle lui saisit le col de sa chemise.

- Tu sais Jack, murmura t-elle, j'ai retourné tout l'Univers à ta recherche pour te botter le cul. Et rien ! Plus aucune trace ! Comme volatilisé !

- Tu as sans doute mal cherché, Galy, lui répliqua tout sourire Jack. J'ai dû te le dire plus d'un millier de fois que cette recherche de la perfection te perdra.

Harkness ne vit qu'un éclair. Un reflet si brusque qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le couteau jaillit de nul part et se plaça sur sa gorge comme si c'était sa place toute désignée. Il grimaça lorsque la lame ripa délibérément. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de l'entaille. Et bien malgré lui, Jack était épaté de son ancienne partenaire. Déjà experte dans le maniement parmi toutes les lames existantes lorsqu'il avait tourné cette page de sa vie, elle était devenue encore plus agile, plus vif, plus précise dans ses gestes.

- Oh ! Galy...

- Ferme-là, Jack ! Siffla t-elle entre ses dents. Et écoute-moi bien...

Jack se tût immédiatement. Il n'était plus question de faire semblant. Elle venait de déclencher les hostilités.

- Tu sais pertinemment la raison de notre présence ici ! Alors cessons ce petit jeu d'hypocrisie !

- Non ! Trancha t-il le visage fermé. Fichez-lui la paix !

- Il est déjà trop tard, lui répliqua t-elle langoureusement. Et grâce à toi, le piège se referme sur lui...

- Et tu crois peut-être que je vais rester là sans rien faire ? Cracha Harkness sèchement en serrant des poings. En souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

- Même, si je te dis que ton amie, sa compagne est en train de le rejoindre, est en ce moment même la cible de mon associé. Et que si tu oses t'interposer sur son chemin ou bien au moindre geste de travers, il n'hésitera pas... tu le connais Jack... il le fera... même si ce n'est qu'une victime innocente... c'est un jeu pour lui... rien qu'un jeu...

Harkness blêmit. Elle menaçait Rose pour l'avoir lui, le Docteur. Son point faible et paradoxalement son point fort. Commet avait-il fait, lui Jack Harkness, pour ne pas s'être rendu-compte qu'ils étaient observés et suivis depuis des heures ? Il n'était pas vraiment digne de cette confiance que le gallifréen avait placé en lui. Il devait jouer le rôle du guetteur, du veilleur. Être la sentinelle. Le Docteur avait dû se résigner à accepter qu'il ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas à la fois veiller sur Rose et surveiller leurs arrières. C'était à lui que le gallifréen avait délégué le dernier rôle. Et le voilà qu'il venait de jeter ses amis dans la gueule du loup.

- Tu es tombée bien bas Galy, déclara t-il froidement, pour s'attaquer à lui en menaçant sa compagne au lieu de l'affronter dans un combat à la loyal.

- Mes principes se sont volatilisés Jack, souffla t-elle à son oreille. Comme toi, il y a bien longtemps...

*** ***

Rose Tyler se retourna une nouvelle fois et scruta les alentours. Depuis qu'elle avait dû laisser Jack avec cette mystérieuse et pas moins incroyable femme, elle ressentait un certain malaise. Le Méchant Loup la mettait en garde. Une menace planait à Villengard. La dénommée Galy n'en était que le signe avant coureur. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. La tempête se rapprochait dangereusement. La jeune femme n'aimait pas ça. Elle arrivait trop vite. Et, ils n'étaient pas prêts. Elle n'était pas prête. Le Méchant Loup en elle s'agitait de plus en plus violemment. Il se débattait, cherchant à tout prix à se débarrasser de leurs chaînes. Ce qui devrait arriver tôt au tard. Rose savait pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait que repousser l'échéance en priant au Méchant Loup de cesser de s'agiter. Elle lui demandait encore du temps, d'être patient pour le moment. Car le Méchant Loup en essayant de briser leurs chaînes ne faisait que précipiter leur déchéance alors qu'il devaient garder leurs forces pour la bataille qui s'annonçait.

Rose en voulait à l'Univers. Elle le maudissait. Cet Univers lui avait attribué ou bien consenti peu de temps aux côtés de son Docteur. Ce n'était pas assez. Trop peu. Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à faire ensemble, notamment des projets à mener.

Elle se remit en marche mais sans pour autant montrer qu'elle était pressée, ses foulées étaient rapides. Elle retrouva son compagnon sous l'énorme cerisier de la place. Les gosses n'avaient pas l'air de s'ennuyer de la représentation qu'il offrait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-il être aussi bavard ? Il débitait un nombre incalculable de mots à la minute sans prendre la moindre respiration. Et, il n'était pas le moins du monde essoufflé. Il y a quelques temps, Rose se rappelait qu'elle avait lancé un défi à son compagnon. Que Môssieur avait tout de suite accepté de relever. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas prononcer le moindre mot durant une heure. Il avait bien entendu perdu mais elle avait été bluffée qu'il tienne quand même une bonne vingtaine de minutes le pari. Les cinq premières, il l'avait regardé, bombant le torse, fier de lui de tenir son engagement. Les quinze suivantes furent très laborieuses. Il ouvrait la bouche et la refermait sans cesse. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Et, ce n'est que dans un râlement d'impuissance qu'il s'était déclaré perdant. Et durant le reste de la journée, il s'était largement rattrapé de ses vingt minutes de mutisme. N'en pouvant plus de l'entendre, elle l'avait fait taire d'un baiser qui s'était rapidement enflammé.

Rose se rapprocha du demi-cercle que les gamins formaient autour de son compagnon. Le sourire de celui-ci s'illumina davantage à sa vue. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il hocha de la tête et termina l'histoire qu'il était en train de raconter par une pirouette scénaristique. Puis, il réussit tant bien que mal à s'extirper des griffes des gosses qui lui réclamaient une autre histoire. Il passa délicatement la main dans le bas du dos de sa compagne et l'engagea à s'avancer. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers les enfants pour leur faire un petit signe de la main tout en leur promettant qu'il reviendrait très vite.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-il après avoir fait quelques pas. Où est Jack ?

- Il a retrouvé une ancienne connaissance. Et, j'ai un message de sa part.

Le gallifréen haussa un sourcil devant sa réponse.

- Lequel ?

- Que votre partie de pêche devait être repoussée. Mais que ce ne serait que partie remise.

La réaction du Docteur ne se fit pas attendre. Il saisit la main de Rose d'un geste alerte et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa course. Cependant, elle le stoppa aussitôt dans son élan. Il se retourna le visage grave.

- Rose, nous devons immédiatement quitter Villengard.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, nullement intimidée par sa soudaine autorité de Seigneur du Temps.

- Ça, je l'avais bien compris, lui rétorqua t-elle. Mais au fait dis-moi depuis quand aimes-tu la pêche ? Car, je connais un autre Jack qui essaye de t'amadouer en vain à ce sport depuis longtemps plutôt qu'à papoter pendant des heures de trucs scientifiques avec sa très chère colonel.

Le gallifréen grimaça. Il avait horreur quand elle faisait cela. Elle se tenait droite, un air buté sur le visage. Quand elle était comme ça, il savait qu'elle attendait des réponses. Et principalement qu'elle ne bougerait pas avant de les obtenir. Et étant donné qu'ils étaient parfois aussi tête de mule l'un comme l'autre, la situation entre eux pouvait durer un moment. Un très long moment, si l'un ne cédait pas en faisant le premier pas vers l'autre.

- Rose, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Je t'expliquerai tout lorsque nous serons dans le Tardis.

- Non ! Tu me fais encore des cachotteries ! Dans mon dos ! Et ce avec l'aide de Jack !

Le Docteur ferma brièvement les yeux. Il aurait dû prévoir la réaction de sa compagne. Jack l'avait mis en garde aussi. Que Rose n'accepterait, ni aimerait le fait de n'être pas mise au courant de ce qu'ils avaient mis en place. Bien qu'il adorait le côté fougueux de sa Rose la plupart du temps, dans ce cas présent, il s'en serait largement passé.

- C'est une idée de Jack, se lança t-il en regardant nerveusement tout autour de lui. Nous avons décidés de mettre en place des codes pour nous avertir l'un et l'autre d'un danger potentiel.

- Et, vous comptiez me mettre au courant, quand ? L'interrogea Rose, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

C'était plus pour la forme qu'elle venait de poser cette question. Elle n'en aurait jamais rien su de toutes manières. Elle n'était pas si en colère contre lui parce que ce dispositif mis en place partait d'une bonne attention des deux hommes. Mais, elle était plutôt irritée et agacée car elle en revenait toujours au même point avec son compagnon. Il restait encore persuadé qu'en lui cachant certaines choses, il la protégeait. Mais quand comprendrait-il que ce n'était pas toujours le cas ? Que c'était tout le contraire. Qu'en la laissant ignorante, il la mettait davantage en danger. Qu'ils les mettaient tous les deux en danger.

- Rose, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment...

- Très bien, lui répliqua t-elle en lui saisissant la main. Mais, je peux te jurer que nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.

Le gallifréen acquiesça de la tête n'osant en aucun cas contredire sa compagne. Ce n'était nullement le temps, ni le lieu de se lancer dans une discussion, voir une dispute avec elle. Sans perdre une seconde, il l'entraîna au pas de course jusqu'au Tardis. Ils rejoignirent le vaisseau en à peine quelques minutes. Pourtant, le Docteur ne s'y précipita pas. Il arrêta leur course au coin d'une rue, à une dizaine de mètres de la cabine. Il fit signe à sa compagne de rester à l'abri derrière lui. Elle obtempéra sans protester.

- Je n'aime pas ça, pensa t-il à voix haute. C'est beaucoup trop calme autour du Tardis.

Il se retourna vers elle, agité.

- Rose, je veux quoi qu'il se passe, que tu rejoignes le Tardis sans te retourner, ni t'arrêter. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous partons d'ici.

- Et Jack ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Il sait ce qu'il a faire. Ne te soucis donc pas pour lui, il saura où nous retrouver. Je lui ai réparé son manipulateur de vortex.

- Je constate aussi que vous avez mis un point de ralliement en place. Devrais-je être informé d'autres choses ?

Le Docteur poussa un soupir, non pas d'agacement mais de résignation.

- Nous avons décidés par la même occasion que si nous étions séparés, nous nous retrouvions à un lieu et une date précise selon le code utilisé.

- Et est-ce que cela vous est passé par la tête, lui rétorqua Rose, la situation dans laquelle, j'aurais été séparée de vous deux ?

- La question ne se posait pas, lui répondit le gallifréen sans hésitations, puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce soit Jack ou moi, il y aurait eu en permanence quelqu'un à tes côtés.

- Et si cela n'aurait pas été le cas ? Insista t-elle, les lèvres pincées en le fixant du regard.

Son compagnon baissa les yeux et se mit à triturer troublé la bague qu'elle portait.

- Tu sais cette...

Rose regarda à son tour sa main. Une certaine émotion la submergea. Le souvenir d'une magnifique nuit était rattaché à cet anneau. Il représentait tant pour elle. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le côte symbolique d'une demande en mariage, c'était quelque chose de plus fort et de plus intime. Le gallifréen n'était pas un être qui aimait se dévoiler, mettre à nu ses sentiments les plus profonds. Et pourtant, elle avait été loin d'imaginer à ce moment là de ce qu'il avait fait. Pour elle. Pour eux.

- Elle est... unique... hésita t-il... je...

Il détourna la tête et se passa une main sur la nuque. Il était mal à l'aise et ne savait plus très bien où se mettre.

- Je l'ai faite de façon, se lança t-il, à ce qu'elle ne réagisse qu'à toi... à ta signature énergétique que le Tardis peut détecter.

En gros, traduisit Rose, il pouvait savoir où elle se trouvait à n'importe quel moment. Elle n'en était pas si stupéfaite de cette attention. Avant les événements de Torchwood et la plupart du temps, il râlait -plus particulièrement le précédent Docteur- sur le fait qu'elle ait sans cesse la bougeotte. Une tendre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir pour une telle attention ? Comment au contraire ne pas être touchée par ça ? Parce que tout simplement, il ne souhaitait pas la perdre... une nouvelle fois....

- Bon, fit Rose, alors le plan, c'est on court, on s'enferme dans le Tardis avant d'aviser pour la suite ?

Le gallifréen lui rendit son sourire et opina du chef. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil exercé autour du Tardis pour repérer un quelconque danger. Il sortit son tournevis sonique de sa poche intérieur, puis d'une pression sur la main de sa compagne, il lui indiqua qu'il sonnait le départ de leur sprint. Il se lancèrent simultanément comme une mécanique bien huilée. Mais seulement après quelques élancées, ils s'arrêtèrent net face à ce qui venait de surgir leur bloquant ainsi l'accès au vaisseau. Rose reconnut à la seconde même Galy. Celle-ci braquait Jack avec un poignard dans le dos. Le Docteur en sentant la menace tendit un bras protecteur devant sa compagne l'incitant ainsi à rester derrière lui. Il croisa le regard troublé de l'ancien agent du temps, lui intimant de fuir.

- Jack ? L'appela t-il. Que se passe t-il ?

- Je suis désolé Docteur. Désolé de m'en être pas aperçut, de n'avoir pas senti le danger. Ils nous observent depuis notre arrivée...

- Qui ils ?

- Des chasseurs de primes, Docteur. Ils sont là pour vous. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Ils la (il indiqua Rose de son menton) menaçait. Elle est une cible mouvante.

Galy lui ordonna de se taire en enfonçant un peu plus son jouet dans le creux de ses reins. Les yeux du Docteur habituellement d'une envoutante couleur chocolat devinrent aussi noirs que de l'encre. Quelqu'un avait osé lancer un contrat sur sa tête. Il avait été mis à prix comme un criminel. Il était devenu une proie qu'on chassait pour sa rareté. On l'avait transformé en objet de collection qu'on exhiberait par la suite. Il serra les dents. Finalement, ce n'était pas tant les dangers de l'Univers contre lesquelles il devait protéger Rose. Mais plutôt de lui-même. Il était incapable de la préserver de lui-même. La preuve, elle était une nouvelle fois menacée par sa faute. Il ne lui faisait que du mal. Elle souffrirait toujours à ses côtés. À cause de lui...

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait Jack, dit le gallifréen d'un ton lugubre. Et, vous ferez ce qu'il faudra, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Capitaine scruta le gallifréen dans les yeux. _Non,_ pensa t-il. Tout, sauf ça. Cependant, il était déjà trop tard. Jack aperçut le gallifréen pointer son tournevis vers le Tardis puis il y eut un imperceptible flash bleu. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir retenu les leçons de ses erreurs du passé. Pourtant, Jack acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de la tête. Il lui avait donné sa parole. Il se devait de la respecter.

- Rose, chuchota le Docteur. À mon signal, tu fuis sans regarder en arrière. Jack saura te trouver. C'est bien compris ?

- Je ne te laisserais pas ici ! Lui répliqua t-elle. En aucun cas ! Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Il se tourna vers elle, le visage sombre et sévère.

- Je te veux en sécurité ! Et tant que tu resteras avec moi, tu seras en danger ! Je suis la proie ! Tu n'as aucune valeur à leurs yeux ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que tu files d'ici, ils ne se lanceront pas à ta poursuite ! Ces chasseurs de primes n'en ont qu'après moi !

- Mais...

- Non ! La coupa t-il brutalement. Fais-ce que je te dis pour une fois ! Je ne peux pas me défendre ou attaquer avec toi à mes côtés ! Ils peuvent se servir de toi contre moi !

Rose planta son regard dans le sien. Un long dialogue silencieux mais intense se déroula entre eux. Le gallifréen sourit bien malgré lui du fichu caractère de sa compagne : buté et farouche.

- Je m'en sortirai, Rose, la rassura t-il d'un ton doux et d'une légère caresse sur sa joue. Le Docteur s'en sort toujours.

- C'est ce que tu sembles croire, lui répondit-elle d'un ton brusque. Alors que c'est bien souvent loin d'être le cas.

D'un simple mouvement de la main sur son épaule, le gallifréen poussa sa compagne pour l'inciter à fuir avant de reculer de quelques pas. C'est alors qu'il observa son visage se figer par la peur. Elle paressait tout d'un coup terrorisée. Et quelque chose de tout à fait inattendue se produisit.

Deux mains se glissèrent sous les bras du Seigneur du Temps et des doigts se croisèrent sur sa nuque. Un grand classique. La prise se resserra, repoussant ses bras en arrière. Il ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds. Quelque chose de brûlant lui déchira le dos entre ses omoplates. Il serra les dents sous la douleur.

- Le dernier Seigneur du Temps, lui chuchota une voix aussi coupante qu'un éclat de verre. Le Légendaire Docteur. Je suis un de vos plus grands admirateurs. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de faire enfin votre connaissance.

- Désolé de ne pas partager votre avis, grimaça le gallifréen.

Les bras puissants qui le retenaient, l'enlacèrent davantage et ce d'une manière très différente de celle de sa compagne.

- Une petite danse Docteur ?

Le gallifréen avait peur. Il se tortillait comme un ver pour tenter de se libérer de l'étau. Les coudes tirés en arrière, ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide de sorte qu'il ne brassait que de l'air, le visage dangereusement exposé. Il était complètement à la merci de son assaillant. Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de briser la prise. Ses cœurs battaient très fort. Il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner par cette démonstration de force. Il respirait trop rapidement. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient à cause de la douleur qui persistait entre ses omoplates. Il devait à tout prix se calmer pour réfléchir.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Une sorte de bourdonnement. Une douleur lancinante traversa tout son corps. Une décharge électrique. Une nausée le submergea.

- Est-ce que le tempo de notre petite danse vous va ? Lui demanda la voix. Ou faut-il que je l'accélère ?

Le Docteur essaya de lui répondre mais il ne parvient qu'à émettre une sorte de râle. Il croisa le regard de Rose qui était tétanisée, les mains sur sa clef. Il réussit à remuer ses lèvres de façon à ce qu'elles forment deux mots : « _fuis_ » et « _Tardis_ ». Incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, il les ferma sous les convulsions qui le secouaient. Il ravala la bile qui s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge. Il entendit à nouveau le bourdonnement et ses muscles se contractèrent, se préparant déjà pour la douleur. Cependant à la place, il sentit une légère piqûre sur son cou. Un sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahissait tout à coup. Ses muscles se relâchèrent. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus cotonneuses. Il s'enfonçait tout doucement. Le noir. L'étau se desserra autour de lui. Il y eut un cri. Une voix paniquée qui l'appelait. Rose. Le noir était si tentant. Pas de souffrance. Une douce promesse d'apaisement. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient. Et puis plus rien...


	14. Chapitre 11 Première partie

_Coucou ! Tout le monde ! _

_Merci à Coralie91, Ingrid, Amazing-Destiny et Rosa020 (Je t'avais prévenu Rosa, il y a de ça quelques chapitres... et c'est très loin d'être terminé !) de leurs reviews !!! Oh ! Merci à Rily de ses deux dernières reviews !!!_

_Allez ! Voici le chapitre ! _

_A la prochaine !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11.a**

Un « _Docteur_ » mourut sur les lèvres de Rose alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas. Tétanisée, elle venait d'observer bien impuissante à la scène tout comme Jack. Mais tout c'était passé si vite. Trop vite. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, de faire tout « _bonnement_ » quelque chose. Un géant blond, surgissant de nul part, venait d'apparaitre comme ça. Comment ? Quand ? D'où ? Personne était en mesure de répondre à ses questions. Et, comme si c'était aussi facile que de se servir une tasse de thé, il avait fait prisonnier son Docteur avant de le rendre inconscient. D'une geste toujours instinctif, elle agrippa un peu plus fort la clef du Tardis brûlante entre ses doigts.

_« Cesse de lutter, Rose, je t'en prie, aide-moi... »_

Le géant blond très décontracté tenant le Docteur d'une main par le col de sa chemise sortit ses lunettes de soleil. Il souriait. Ses dents d'un blanc éclatant étincelaient sous le soleil de Villengard. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et se pencha légèrement vers elle, de façon à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il approcha ses doigts de sa joue pour la toucher. Jack tenta un pas vers Rose pour s'interposer entre elle et le géant blond, sauf que Galy le retient avec une force hors du commun pour le petit bout de femme qu'elle était en apparence.

- Tu dois être sa nouvelle compagne, déclara le géant blond soudainement. Tu es jolie, c'est sûr. Le Docteur a toujours un goût exquis lorsqu'il s'agit de choisir ses compagnons.

Il plissa des yeux, se passa une main parmi ses mèches comme si le fait d'avoir parlé lui avait décoiffé les cheveux. Il paressait sceptique tout d'un coup.

- C'est étrange... Tu lui ressembles. On a déjà dû te le dire, je suppose...

Rose retrouvant l'usage de sa parole demanda d'une voix blanche :

- À qui ?

- À l'élue de ses cœurs. À celle pour laquelle l'Univers s'est mis en deuil et qui l'a pleuré avec lui.

Rose tiqua en entendant ces étranges paroles. Que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre, le géant blond ne la reconnaissait pas en tant que Rose. Certes, elle avait changé physiquement. Elle n'a jamais pu retrouver totalement celle qu'elle était avant que le Mal se produise. De toutes manières, elle ne pouvait plus être l'ancienne Rose. Cette Rose avait grandi, avait évolué et mûri. Elle ne pouvait plus être cette Rose idéaliste, innocente et naïve.

- Et d'après mes observations, poursuivit-il, il vit l'histoire qu'il n'a jamais eu par lâcheté avec sa compagne perdue à travers toi.

Il se pencha encore plus vers elle, un sourire ironique pendu à ses lèvres.

- D'après toi, lui chuchota t-il, à qui il pense quand il te fait l'amour ? Hein ? Sûrement pas à toi...

Insultée et prise d'une colère aussi soudaine qu'incontrôlée, Rose leva la main pour gifler le géant blond. Celui-ci lâcha le gallifréen qui s'écroula sur le sol tel une marionnette sans vie pour retenir le poignet de la jeune femme. Celle-ci grimaça de douleur sous la force de l'homme et chercha en se débattant à lui faire lâcher prise.

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Demanda le géant à la compagne du Docteur, amusé par sa réaction. Un conseil, oublie-le avant de te retrouver sur le bord de son chemin. Tu n'es qu'une passade, un fantasme vivant pour lui. Lorsqu'il se rendra-compte de son erreur et qu'il sera lasse de toi, il t'abandonnera.

Le géant blond lui lâcha soudainement le poignet avant de la repousser dédaigneusement. Elle tituba de quelques pas en arrière avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol sous la force de l'homme. Ce dernier attrapa le Docteur et le jeta sur son épaule comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre tout en se détournant de la jeune femme.

- Jack... Jack... Jack...

Il secoua la tête, l'air d'un maître d'école déçu par le meilleur élève de sa classe. Et ses cheveux revinrent exactement à la même place. Même pas un épi. Impeccablement coiffé. Comme toujours.

- Léonard O'Brien, fit sombrement Jack.

- Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je suis atterré. Tu es tombé bien bas, mon petit Jack pour fricoter avec le Seigneur du Temps... Moi qui avait placé tant d'espoir en toi...

- J'ai changé O'Brien, contrairement à toi. Psychopathe jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Léonard observait son reflet sur les verres de ses lunettes de soleil.

- Tu sais, Jack, je n'ai pas été véritablement surpris de ta disparition. Il fallait bien que l'oisillon quitte le nid un jour ou l'autre. J'ai été fier de toi, d'être celui qui t'a tout appris. Mais regarde où tu en es dorénavant. À n'être que le bon « _toutou _» de ce cher Docteur qui n'hésitera pas à t'abandonner à la moindre occasion...

Il porta son index sur ses lèvres, l'ai faussement étonné.

- Oh ! T'abandonner, ce n'est pas ce qu'il t'a déjà fait, Jack ?

- Crois ce que tu veux Léonard, cela n'a guère d'importance pour moi.

O'Brien laissa s'échapper un éclat de rire aussi coupant qu'une lame bien affûtée de Galy.

- Ainsi, tu as retourné ta veste... À œuvrer pour le bien de cet Univers. Tu n'étais qu'un loque quand je t'ai ramassé Jack, après ce que t'a fait ce club très fermé de grattes-papiers et de lèches-culs ! J'ai fait de toi l'homme que tu es, quoi que tu en dises, un chasseur et un escroc !

- Et qu'est ce qui te gêne, Léonard ? Lui répliqua Jack avec une certaine acidité dans le ton de sa voix. Le fait d'avoir raté mon éducation ? Que le fiston n'a pas fait les études que papa voulait absolument qu'il fasse ? Que je me suis détourné de toi en saisissant l'opportunité que m'offrait le Docteur de changer ? Est-ce que le grand Léonard aurait été blessé dans son égo ?

Léonard cilla à peine mais se reprit immédiatement. Il laissa errer son regard sur les alentours avant de poser ses lunettes sur le nez.

- Ne me sort pas ta psychologie de bazar... D'autres ont essayé avant toi et s'y sont cassés les dents.

Cherchant une porte de sortie, Jack était tenté d'agir mais dut y renoncer pour le moment. Même s'il réussissait à neutraliser Galy et à lui arracher son arme, Léonard aurait largement le temps de s'en prendre à Rose. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui mais pour elle. Donc, il était contraint d'être partisan pour attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer. De se tenir à carreaux en quelque sorte afin d'étudier ses possibilités. Tout en ayant un seul objectif en tête. Il n'avait certainement pas le droit à l'erreur.

De plus, il cherchait à tout prix à capter le regard ou l'attention de la compagne du Docteur. Elle n'avait pas bougé de là où elle était tombée au sol, et tremblait comme une feuille, ses doigts toujours agrippés à sa clef. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère cette attitude passive. Jack avait l'étrange impression qu'elle semblait lutter contre quelque chose intérieurement. Et soit ses yeux lui jouaient un nouveau tour ou bien une partie de Rose était complètement translucide.

- Alors, tu es fier de toi, Léonard ! Cracha Harkness. Le défi ultime de ta carrière ! Capturer le dernier Seigneur du Temps ! Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dorénavant ? L'accrocher à ton mur de trophée ?

- En partie oui... répondit le chasseur de primes d'une voix suave.

- Alors relâche-le tout de suite ! Cela a toujours été qu'un challenge pour toi ! Prouver que tu étais le meilleur, notre maître à tous !

- Jack, tu es devenu si naïf... Tu sais tout autant que moi que je me serais jamais lancé dans une telle chasse sans contrepartie.... Certes un challenge ! Mais rien ne vaut une récompense pour gratifier l'effort et la victoire !

Le sang de l'ancien agent du temps se glaça dans les veines. Il avait cru jusque là que c'était son ancien partenaire qui s'était lancé le défi. Un pari en quelque sorte. Et là, il saisissait tout juste qu'on avait lancé un contrat sur la tête du gallifréen.

- Qui ? Demanda t-il froidement.

- Non, Jack... Tu sais il existe dans notre profession ce qu'on appelle le secret professionnel...

Le géant blond d'un geste remit en place une mèche rebelle qui ne l'était que dans son esprit.

- Qui ? Répéta Harkness.

- Tu es devenu si ennuyeux Jack ! Déclara O'Brien en scrutant ses ongles. Un ennui mortel ! Et, si nous mettions un peu plus d'ambiance dans nos retrouvailles !

Avec le sourire d'un prédateur carnassier, il repositionna le Docteur sur son épaule d'un simple mouvement. Puis avec une certaine nonchalance, il se saisit d'un Smith & Wesson calibre 38 planqué dans sa chaussette qu'il pointa vers Jack. Une déflagration s'en fit écho réveillant les anciens démons de Villengard. L'ancien agent du temps se jeta sur le côté mais il était déjà trop tard. La balle l'atteignit en plein cœur.

*** ***

Un cri déchirant s'en suivit. Une Rose terrifiée qui semblait être enfin sortit de sa torpeur. Alors que Jack s'écroulait sur le sol. Se relevant avec précipitation et glissant à plusieurs reprises, Rose se rua vers lui. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux à ses côtés et le secoua tout doucement comme si cela pouvait le réveiller du sommeil dans lequel O'Brien l'avait plongé. Celui-ci marcha vers eux et examina le corps inerte, tel un chien de chasse flairant le cadavre d'un lièvre avant de le rapporter à son maître.

- Au bon vieux temps, Jack tu aurais su esquiver. Tu as régressé. Tu es devenu si paresseux, optant pour la solution de facilité...

- O'Brien ! S'écria furieusement Galy.

Léonard poussa un profond soupir. Il secoua la tête, chagriné.

- Oui, partenaire ?

Il sourit à Galy, presque timidement. Elle se rapprocha de lui, enragée.

- Quelle mouche t'a piqué ? Tu n'avais aucune raison de le tuer !

- Quoi, tu ne trouves pas cela amusant ?

Nullement intimidé d'être dominée par l'imposante carrure de son associé, Galy le fusillait d'un regard assassin. À ses côtés, elle paraissait n'être qu'une minuscule et frêle créature qu'il pouvait briser à tout moment comme une simple brindille.

- Oh ! S'exclama t-il. Tu voulais le faire peut-être ?

- Peut-être bien ! Lui répliqua t-elle en le menaçant d'un doigt sur son torse. Mais auparavant, j'aurais bien aimé avoir une petite mise au point avec lui !

Léonard grimaça, une moue à la fois désolée, amusée et un brin coupable.

- Aurais-je eu le malheur d'avoir oublié de te le dire, ma très chère et pas moins estimée associée ?

- Quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle d'un ton brusque. Crache le morceau, O'Brien !

- Que j'avais retrouvé sa trace depuis un bon moment.

Galy écarquilla des yeux.

- Tu n'es qu'un...

- Galy, ne soit pas si grossière, lui fit O'Brien en lui plaquant la main sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas vraiment très joli, ni féminin, tous ces vilains mots dans ta bouche.

Elle lui repoussa la main et braqua son regard dans le sien.

- Depuis quand as-tu retrouvé sa trace ?

- Depuis que l'un de mes informateurs m'a prévenu que le Docteur avait fait un passage remarqué sur le Satellite Cinq. Tu sais cette station de jeux dirigée par la Bad Wolf Corporation. Sur les vidéos de surveillance, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise d'apercevoir notre bon vieux Jack...

O'Brien se tourna vers Jack. Rose avait cessé de le secouer. Les poings fermés, des spasmes la faisaient hoqueter.

- Tu sais Jack, lança Léonard, pense un jour à te lancer dans une carrière d'acteur. Avec ton sourire de beau gosse et tes talents, tu arrivera rapidement à te faire une place parmi les Stars. Magnifique performance sur le Satellite Cinq ! Je dois l'avouer, tu m'as bien bluffé !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, O'Brien ? Siffla Galy entre ses dents.

- Que notre cher Jack te réserve une belle surprise ! Sourit-il de toutes ses dents. N'est-ce pas Jack ?

Léonard poussa Harkness de son pied pour le faire rouler sur le dos.

- Allez Jack, minauda-il, fais-nous ton petit tour de passe-passe. Ne fais donc pas ton effarouché... Dévoile-nous ton petit secret de polichinelle...


	15. Chapitre 11 Deuxième partie

_Coucou !_

_Merci à Sunny angel, Amazing-Destiny, Coralie91, Rosa020 et Ingrid pour être là à chaque chapitre et de toutes leurs reviews !_

_Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui... Malheureusement en ce moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à la relecture et à la correction de gros chapitres car je suis noyée dans les dossiers d'inscriptions et dans la rédaction de lettres de motivation en plus du boulot. J'aurais un peu plus de temps dans les semaines à venir pour pouvoir mettre de plus gros chapitres en ligne sauf celui de la semaine prochaine._

_À très bientôt !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11.b**

Jack Harkness étendu face contre terre venait de reprendre conscience. L'odeur du sol lui emplissait les narines. Il sentait Rose le secouer tout doucement le priant de se réveiller. Le croyait-elle mort ou bien tout simplement blessé ? Chaque centimètre de son corps lui était atrocement douloureux. Une énième fois, il était revenu des ténèbres à la lumière. Un autre retour à la vie qu'il avait dû payer une nouvelle fois. Jack savait. À chaque renaissance, il perdait un peu plus de lui-même. Un infime fragment qu'il donnait en contre-partie pour se sortir de ce sommeil auquel on devrait jamais se réveiller. Il se transformait lentement, évoluant insensiblement en quelque chose...

Il ne bougea pas restant exactement là où il s'était effondré. Le murmure de Rose le priant pour qu'il se réveille était à peine inaudible. Jouer au mort n'était pas son jeu préféré mais cela pouvait lui faire gagner un peu de temps. Celui de réfléchir à une contre-attaque. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux pour évaluer sa situation précaire attribuant cette tâche à ses autres sens. Galy était très en colère contre Léonard, elle tapait du pied. Il sourit intérieurement en reconnaissant bien là son fichu caractère de cochon. Cela lui avait manqué tout ça, il l'admettait. Pas son ancienne vie. Mais juste cette sacrée petite lanceuse de couteaux. Ses mauvaises manières, ses humeurs, sa brutalité, son comportement de furie et de garçon manqué, qu'elle utilisait pour tenter de dissimuler sa féminité mais qui ne faisait finalement que la ressortir. Avec du recul, il se rendait compte qu'elle lui avait beaucoup plus manqué qu'il ne le croyait. Peut-être pourrait-il lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée la débaucher ? Cela ne pourra être que bénéfique pour Torchwood. Même, s'il ne cherchait pas à remplacer Owen et Tosh, Galy ne pourrait qu'apporter un nouveau souffle après tous ces drames bien qu'elle lui donnerait certainement du fil à tordre au début, cherchant à le défier par tous les moyens. L'idée qu'elle pourrait rejoindre son équipe le réjouissait, surtout aux situations cocasses que cela amènerait. Ce serait deux mondes aux antipodes qui allaient se percuter de plein fouet...

Lorsque Jack entendit Léonard faire mention de la Bad Wolf Corporation, il tressaillit imperceptiblement. Se pourrait-il qu'il sache ? Tout ça sentait très mauvais. Les événements du Satellite Cinq avaient eu apparemment un écho dans l'Univers qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné et encore moins le Docteur. Même, s'il avait pourtant pris une soin méticuleux à effacer toutes les traces de leur passage sur la station de jeux, il venait de commettre une erreur. Une énorme erreur. De tactique et de jugement. Pourtant ce que Léonard lui avait dit un peu plus tôt aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Comment pourrait-il être au courant que le gallifréen l'ait abandonné s'il ne l'était pas pour lui ? Alors, il savait tout déduisit Jack.

Léonard avait toujours eu ce rêve. Le défi ultime de sa carrière. La capture du dernier Seigneur du Temps. Et, ce depuis que Jack le connaissait. Il en parlait peu mais les rumeurs sur son fantasme courraient aussi vite dans l'Univers que dans une cours d'école. C'était une passion qu'il ne partageait avec quiconque. Jack l'avait toujours vu à la recherche d'informations sur le Docteur. Il récoltait, annotait, vérifiait et classait la moindre information, la moindre chose qu'il pouvait trouver -ou acheter- sur le gallifréen. Léonard était sans aucun doute la personne après Rose -et encore, elle n'y avait qu'elle qui le connaissait par cœur et toutes les facettes qu'il pouvait arborer- à avoir le plus d'informations sur le Seigneur du Temps.

Et Jack s'était trompé. Léonard savait. Tout. Sur lui. Sur son court séjour dans le Tardis. Sur ce qu'il faisait sur Terre à Torchwood. Et principalement, sur ce qu'il était devenu. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête que cela ? Rien n'échappait à Léonard lorsqu'il s'agissait du Docteur. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans ce tableau qui ne collait pas du tout. Sur Rose. Pourquoi ne la reconnaissait-il pas ? Alors qu'il aurait dû, ayant tout un tas d'informations sur les compagnons du Seigneur du Temps. Comment même n'était-il pas au courant du retour de Rose Tyler auprès du gallifréen ? Comment une telle chose avait pu lui échapper ? Est-ce que l'Univers y était pour quelque chose ? Rose, son secret ? Un atout qu'il se gardait précieusement pour sortir victorieux de la tempête qui s'annonçait ? Ses soupçons se confirmaient effroyablement. L'Univers et les Astres leur cachaient bien quelque chose et de beaucoup plus mystérieux que le retour de la jeune femme. Le retour de Rose ne serait-il pas l'arbre qui dissimulait tout compte fait la forêt ?

Malgré tout lorsque Léonard le fit rouler sur le dos, il resta inerte, amorphe. L'obscurité s'atténua à travers ses paupières. Il n'osa pas faire savoir à Rose, ni par un mouvement, ni par une parole que tout n'était pas encore perdu. La voix mielleuse de Léonard lui vrilla les tympans.

- Allez Jack fais-nous ton petit tour de passe-passe. Ne fais donc pas ton effarouché... Dévoile-nous ton petit secret de polichinelle...

Il lui restait peu de temps. À peine quelques secondes avant que Léonard se décide à agir. Et, il ne savait que faire, comment agir ou bien s'y prendre. Peu de possibilités et qu'un seul objectif.

- Jack ! Chantonna O'Brien. Faut-il que je te donne une bonne raison de te réveiller ?

L'ancien agent du temps sentit un mouvement vif. Il ouvrit les yeux et analysa aussi vite la situation que son cerveau pouvait le faire. D'un bond, il se leva et s'interposa entre Rose et Léonard qui était prêt à la saisir par la gorge.

- Ne la touche pas, Léonard ! Cria Jack d'un ton froid. Car tu n'auras pas seulement à t'inquiéter des foudres du Seigneur du Temps, mais des miennes aussi !

O'Brien se recula d'un pas en portant une de ses mains sur son cœur, l'air faussement effrayé.

- Oh ! Mon dieu que j'ai peur !

Jack se retourna vers la compagne du Docteur et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta son offre après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle le scrutait, muette d'effarement

- Ja... Jack ? Bredouilla t-elle ne comprenant toujours pas le miracle qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux.

Harkness lui fit un clin d'œil tout en l'accompagnant d'un sourire charmeur.

- Va près du Tardis, ma belle.

- Et mon...

- Chaque chose en son temps, la coupa t-il, tu veux bien ?

Rose hocha de la tête avant de lui obéir sans protestations, encore sous le choc des derniers évènements. Jack reporta son attention sur ses anciens partenaires. Galy hésitait entre la surprise, la colère et l'incompréhension. Léonard fit glisser le Docteur de son épaule et le posa à côté de son associée.

- Je te confie le paquet, Galy. Prend en soin.

Jack et O'Brien s'observèrent et commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre.

- Il s'en est passé des choses sur le Satellite Cinq, hein Jack ? Tout le monde a fermé les yeux et tout fait pour oublier ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Sauf, et tu ne me contrediras pas que l'Univers depuis n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et cette sensation curieuse s'est accentuée avec la conclusion de la bataille de Canary Wharf. Et toi, tu as l'immense privilège d'en faire partie. Au fait, ce que tu es devenu, tu le considères comme un don ou une malédiction ?

- Revenons à la raison de notre différent, fit sèchement Jack. Au Docteur. Libère-le.

- N'en fais pas une histoire personnelle. D'ailleurs, elle ne te concerne pas. Je ne suis qu'un modeste exécuteur. Retourne donc jouer au petit chef avec tes fidèles soldats à Torchwood.

- Tu le regretteras Léonard...

Ils continuaient à se déplacer de côté, décrivant un cercle parfait gardant au millimètre près la même distance entre eux.

- Une chose Jack sur laquelle tu devrais t'interroger. Je sais tout. Depuis que tu as pris cette décision de suivre le Docteur jusqu'à Torchwood à Cardiff. Tout aussi sur Gwen et Ianto, tes deux petits protégés. Une simple question. D'après toi, pourquoi en connaissant tous ces détails sur ta petite vie, je n'ai pas chercher à me venger de ta trahison ? Pourquoi, n'ai-je donc pas envoyé Galy sur tes traces ?

Harkness ne répondit rien face à cette vérité criante.

- Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, chuchota tout bas O'Brien tout sourire, tu m'aurais été très utile...

Un air de stupeur figea le visage de Jack, cependant il se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le passé vous rattrapait toujours, quoi que vous fassiez pour le racheter. Il était toujours là, tapis dans l'obscurité attendant patiemment ce jour où il pourrait ressortir et vous éclater en pleine figure.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Siffla Harkness d'un ton sombre.

O'Brien éclata de rire.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me poursuivras dans tout l'Univers ? Je t'attends Jack pour jouer au chat et la souris. Tu fais le chat et moi la souris. Peu importe, j'ai toujours adoré ce jeu, que ce soit dans l'un des deux rôles.

Le chasseurs de primes sourit de ce sourire si caractéristique des prédateurs qui se léchaient déjà les babines à l'odeur du sang. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de se tourner autour lorsque Léonard retourna aux côtés de son associée. Il lui fit un signe de la main que Jack interpréta. C'était celui du départ. Mauvaise pioche ou non, il a beau être un fin stratagème, Harkness ne pouvait pas faire de miracle. Il venait de perdre la bataille. Sévèrement. Avec amertume, il reconnaissait sa défaite. Cependant, il ne renonçait pas. Bien au contraire. Il venait tout juste d'entamer le match avec Léonard. Et dans un math, il y avait toujours plusieurs rings.

- On se retrouvera, O'Brien... Sois en sûr... Plus tôt que tu ne le penses...

- Et, on ira boire un verre en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! Lui rétorqua Léonard, toujours aussi décontracté.

Il attrapa le gallifréen par le col de sa chemise et Galy appuya sur l'un des boutons de son bracelet. Puis, ils disparurent dans un flash aveuglant.


	16. Chapitre 11 Troisième partie

_Kikou ! _

_Merci à Amazing-Destiny, Coralie91, Rosa020 et Ingrid de leur fidélité !!!_

_Bonne lecture !!! _

* * *

**Chapitre 11.c**

Jack Harkness soupira, la tête levée vers le ciel tout en enfonçant les mains dans les poches. C'était un mauvais perdant, comme le gallifréen. Même si Léonard avait toujours été en quelques sorte son maître d'apprentissage, ils avaient été avant tout des adversaires. Et rien ne ferait plus plaisir à Jack que de faire ravaler à O'Brien son sourire de vainqueur en lui faisant mordre la poussière. Hors de question de le laisser s'en sortir sans égratignures. Jack allait lui apprendre la leçon de sa vie qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier. On ne menaçait pas sa famille comme on n'y touchait encore moins. Il poussa à nouveau un très long soupir. Enfin pour l'instant une seule chose à la fois et en son temps...

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et s'en approcha doucement. Elle semblait étrangement calme, détachée même de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda t-il. Tu tiens le coup ?

- Je...

Elle détourna les yeux et croisa les bras, une main sous chaque coude comme pour se bercer.

- Qui sont-ils, Jack ? Comment les connais-tu ?

- Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, l'Univers est petit. Et c'est une longue histoire.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

L'ancien agent du temps hésita.

- Arrêtez de me traiter comme une gamine ! Explosa t-elle soudainement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée !

- Rose...

- Et puis comment as-tu pu les laisser partir avec mon Docteur sans tenter quoi que ce soit ! Lui reprocha t-elle âprement.

- Rose ! Lui répondit-il en haussant le ton à son tour. Ma priorité, c'était qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! Et principalement de te mettre en sécurité, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! Il me l'a fait promettre !

La jeune femme se figea. Il tendit la main vers elle.

- Je suis désolé, Rose...

Elle détourna la tête.

- Il faudra que vous compreniez un jour tous les deux que je suis parfaitement capable de me protéger moi-même. Comment croyez-vous que je me suis débrouillée seule, sans vous, dans le Monde de Pete ? Et arrivée là où j'en étais ?

Harkness fit la grimace.

- Il le sait tout comme moi. Mais, il faut que tu comprennes de ton côté que sa peur de te perdre le pousse à avoir ce genre de comportement.

- Et lui qu'il n'est plus tout seul ! Lui répliqua t-elle violemment. Et quel que soit le problème qu'il rencontre ou bien le moindre de ses soucis sont tout autant les miens aussi longtemps que je serais sa compagne !

- Et, c'est pour cette raison que nous allons faire partie intégrante du problème.

Sur la défensive, Rose croisa les yeux d'Harkness.

- Certes, reprit-il doucement, il m'a fait promettre de te mettre en sécurité. Cependant, il a omis volontairement ou non une chose essentielle. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire par la suite ? Une fois en sécurité ? Rien ne t'empêche de réfléchir, à ce que nous réfléchissions ensemble, à une solution au problème que nous venons de rencontrer.

Un sourire commençait à naitre à la commissures des lèvres de la jeune femme. Harkness lui rendit aussitôt.

- Jack...

- Il n'y pas de Jack qui tienne, lui objecta t-il tout en lui passant une main dans le bas du dos pour l'inciter à rentrer dans le Tardis. Ta sécurité avant tout comme il le désirait. Nous aviserons par la suite.

Rose s'exécuta. Elle posa sa main sur la porte en bois bleue et la poussa pour l'ouvrir sans utiliser de clef. Harkness s'en étonna. Il lui semblait pourtant que le gallifréen avait bien fermé le Tardis tout à l'heure. Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas y apporter une attention trop grande à ce détail. Il y avait bien assez du problème « Léonard O'Brien » pour le moment. Il emboita le pas à la jeune femme et posa à son tour le pied à l'intérieur du vaisseau. La porte se referma d'elle-même. Rose se tendit instantanément.

- Jack... souffla t-elle. Je t'en pris, dis-moi que c'est toi qui vient de fermer la porte.

Comme l'ancien agent du temps se taisait, elle serra des poings en déduisant d'elle-même ce que cela sous entendait.

- Oh ! Que non ! Tu ne me referas pas le même coup ! Pas question ! Pas cette fois-ci !

Rose avança à grand pas vers la console et se dirigea d'un côté bien précis de celle-ci. Alors que l'oscillation de la colonne commençait son lent va-et-vient, elle empoigna un levier, l'abaissa sans aucun résultat. Le Tardis filait toujours dans le vortex emmenant ses deux passagers pour un dernier et ultime voyage. Soudainement, une image apparue devant la console face à la porte. Un peu comme si on réglait l'image d'une télévision, elle passa du flou jusqu'au noir et blanc avant de réussir à se stabiliser. Jack, interloqué, se retrouva à quelques pas d'un hologramme. Un Docteur plus vrai que nature. À la vue de ce dernier, la jeune femme contourna le panneau de commande pour se poster face à lui.

- Rose, commença t-il avec une voix légèrement empreinte d'émotions, ce n'est pas la peine -je pense- que je t'explique que je viens d'activer le protocole d'urgence et de tout que cela implique...

L'hologramme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme le gifla poussée par une impulsion qu'elle n'avait pas pu -ou bien voulu- contrôler. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, son geste eut l'effet escompté. L'hologramme du Docteur reçu la baffe de sa compagne par d'étranges circonstances. Il grigna. Pourtant, cela ne calma nullement la jeune femme.

- Tu recommences ! Lui lança t-elle furieuse. Ou sont donc passés tes belles paroles ? Tes promesses ? Que nous lutterions ensemble et unis ? Alors que c'est toi qui me l'a rappelé, la veille !

L'hologramme se recula légèrement de la jeune femme. Il semblait effrayé aussi comme s'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle lui débitait. Ou bien était-ce le Tardis qui le faisait réagir ainsi ? Quoique devant une Rose en colère, on se faisait tout petit et on attendait patiemment que l'orage passe.

- Quoi ? Hurla t-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant. Tu n'essayes même pas de t'expliquer ! Cela ne changera donc jamais finalement ce comportement ! Tu préfères toujours m'écarter dès qu'une menace plane sur nous deux, au lieu de lutter côte à côte ! Et, ça finit toujours de la même manière ! Tu me renvoies dans les jupes de ma mère ! Manque de bol pour toi cette fois-ci, ta chère _belle-maman_ se trouve dans le Monde de Pete ! Alors tu arraches la promesse à Jack de me mettre en sécurité pendant que Môssieur joue encore les martyrs ! Celui qui doit se sacrifier ! Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ! Nous ne formons pas une équipe quand cela t'arrange ! Tu ne peux plus agir à ta guise avec moi ! Surtout sans me demander ce que je veux ! Plus aujourd'hui ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais venir te chercher afin de te ramener par coups de pieds au Tardis ! Et là, nous aurons une grande discussion à laquelle, tu n'auras aucun droit d'y participer ! Tu devras m'écouter attentivement sans broncher ! Parce que tu as beau être un Seigneur du Temps, avoir quelques centaine d'années derrière toi, être cette soi-disant Autorité Suprême, et avoir des tonnes d'arguments, je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Tu vas me le payer ! Et très cher !

Rose se tût soudainement et prit une grande respiration pour reprendre son souffle. Elle venait de lui cracher toute sa tirade d'une seule traite, sans prendre le temps de respirer entre deux phrases. Elle regarda fixement l'hologramme dans les yeux et y lut une certaine terreur. Certaines choses allaient devoir changer entre eux et évoluer. Parce que s'il souhaitait réellement construire quelque chose avec elle de durable et principalement réaliser certains projets, cela ne se fera pas sans certaines conditions.

Encore prés de la porte, Jack n'osait pas s'avancer. Il avait regardé la scène, bluffé et en même temps amusé. Rose et son caractère fougueux. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. À se faire manipuler. À être tout simplement une petite demoiselle en détresse. Et, le gallifréen n'avait pas encore tout à fait assimiler la leçon sur sa compagne. À son retour, il devrait l'apprendre par cœur quand elle lui aura remis la main dessus. Jack n'aimerait en aucun cas être à sa place à ce moment là. Miss Tyler avait certaines idées et des opinions bien tranchées. Qui pourrait le croire dans l'Univers que le Docteur allait se faire « _rabrouer_ » ?

Oh que oui ! Rose était très en colère. Une nouvelle fois, son compagnon l'avait trompé en agissant, guidé par sa peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. La sécurité de sa compagne était tout ce qu'il lui importait. Très louable de sa part. Cependant, Rose était une battante. En quelque sorte une guerrière. Elle n'allait certainement pas croiser les bras ou bien prier en attendant sagement que Monsieur revienne vers elle. Mais sa colère n'était pas seulement dirigée contre le gallifréen. Contre elle-même tout d'abord. Elle se sentait coupable de l'enlèvement de son compagnon, ne cessant de répéter qu'elle aurait dû l'écouter. Cependant, Jack savait en connaissance de cause que même si cela avait été le cas, ils en seraient au même point de toutes manières.

- Jack ! Tonna t-elle.

Harkness sursauta au ton de sa voix. Il croisa son regard. La rage, l'envie de lutter, flamboyait dans ses yeux aux paillettes dorées.

- Est-ce qu'il t'avait parlé du protocole d'urgence ?

Il baissa les yeux et fixa attentivement le bout de ses chaussures.

- Pas explicitement. Mais, il m'avait fait comprendre que le Tardis saurait quoi faire s'il lui arrivait quelque chose...

- Et qu'est ce qu'il croyait qu'il se passera par la suite, Jack ? Réagit-elle avec brutalité. Que je devrais avoir une vie fantastique pour lui ? C'est tout à fait son genre ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête parfois ? À croire qu'il ne me connait très mal ! Je vais retourner tout l'Univers à sa recherche s'il le faut ! Et si Monsieur avait peur des claques de ma mère, il va apprendre à ses dépends que ce ne sont que des douces caresses en comparaison des miennes !

Jack grimaça de plus belle. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr s'il devait réellement aller à la recherche du gallifréen. Le laisser là où il était pour le moment lui semblait être une bien meilleure alternative que de le remettre aux mains de sa compagne. Il avait encore quelques vies devant lui mais elles ne seront sans doute pas suffisantes le temps que l'ouragan Rose se calme.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers l'hologramme du Docteur toujours immobile et si silencieux. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient de façon à suivre les mouvements de Rose. Elle se rapprocha de lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et le fixa de son regard.

- Disparaît de ma vue...

- Rose...

- Non, je n'ai pas envie, ni même l'attention, de t'écouter. Alors disparaît, tout de suite...

L'hologramme eut un sourire résigné, puis après un dernier regard vers Jack lourd de sens -celui de ramener la jeune femme à la raison- disparut.

« _J'ai besoin de toi, Rose. Je ne peux pas y arriver seul, sans toi. »_

- Qui sont-ils, Jack ? Comment connais-tu ce Léonard O'Brien et cette Galy ?

L'ancien agent du temps s'avança vers la console pour s'approcher de la jeune femme. Elle lui tournait le dos, la tête levée vers la colonne. Sans heurt, le Tardis continuait sa route, respectant le protocole d'urgence mis en place par le gallifréen.

- On a tous un passé, Rose, se décida t-il, dont nous sommes pas très fier. Après ces deux années que l'Agence m'a volé, j'ai vécu une période de troubles. J'ai rencontré Léonard à ce moment là. C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à travailler avec Galy pour lui en tant que chasseur de primes. Quelques fois, je faisais quelques extras pour mon propre compte comme l'escroquerie. Et, puis je vous ai rencontré sur mon chemin, toi et le Docteur... Tu connais la suite...

« _Nous devons briser ensemble nos chaînes. _»

- Sais-tu où les trouver ?

Jack sourit.

- Comme tous prédateurs, Léonard a ses habitudes.

« _Nous avons le même dessein, Rose. _»

« _Il est trop tôt. _»

« _Souvient-toi de notre pacte... _»

Rose serra les poings, les posa sur le rebord de la console.

« _Tu sais ce que cela implique pour nous ! Je ne peux pas ! »_

« _Nous savions tous les deux que ce jour arriverai tôt au tard... _»

« _Non ! Pas maintenant !_ »

La jeune femme sentant ses forces diminuer se tenait à la console pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il se débattait. Il cherchait à briser leurs chaînes. Elle examina une de ses mains, pratiquement translucide. Son état s'était rapidement dégradé. Bien plus vite qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Beaucoup trop vite...

« _Il y a une autre solution !_ »

« _Non ! Rose et tu le sais !_ »

- Rose ? L'appela Jack visiblement soucieux pour elle. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle l'entendit s'approcher de lui. Elle cacha vivement sa main afin qu'il ne remarque rien. Il ne devait voir à aucun prix ce qui se passait en elle. Ses signes de faiblesses.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rose ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il venait de lui saisir le visage entre ses paumes. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? L'interrogea t-il.

- Et toi, Jack ? Cracha t-elle. C'était quoi cette résurrection tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi Léonard a mentionné le Satellite Cinq ? Quel est ton secret Jack ? En quoi pourrait-il être une malédiction ou un don ? Qu'est-ce vous me cachez, toi et le Docteur ?

Il recula de la jeune femme tout en détournant la tête.

- Nous sommes amis, Rose. Tu es même une sœur pour moi. Alors comprend ceci qu'il est normal de te protéger pour éviter que tu ne souffres. Même si cela veut dire avoir des secrets envers toi.

- Quels secrets ?

- Comme l'a dit Léonard, il s'est passé énormément de choses sur le Satellite Cinq. Destin ou pas, il n'y a pas que toi qui a changé.

- Tes yeux, fit-elle dans un souffle. J'ai su que tu avais changé à tes yeux.

- Le Docteur ne voulait pas te le dire. Moi non plus. Parce qu'on savait tous les deux que tu...

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Jack...

L'ancien agent du temps respira profondément. Il aurait préféré rien lui dire. Garder tout cela secret. Sauf qu'après ce qui venait de se passer avec Léonard, il ne pouvait pas lui dissimuler encore plus longtemps. Cependant, il aurait aimé le lui avouer dans d'autres circonstances.

- Je suis immortel, Rose.

Elle ne sembla pas sur le moment comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dévoiler. Puis petit à petit, son visage se décomposa.

- Comment ? Réussit t-elle juste à articuler.

- Cela a t-il vraiment de l'importance ?

Mais au moment même où il répondit à la question, il aperçut le regard de la jeune femme changer. Stupeur, terreur entre autres y défilèrent. Ses pupilles étaient troublées par toute une quantité effroyable d'émotions. Elle venait de comprendre.

- C'est à cause de moi ! Commença t-elle à crier au bord de l'hystérie. N'est-ce pas, Jack ? Lorsque je suis revenue sur le satellite Cinq grâce au cœur du Tardis et à ce message...

- Non, Rose, la contredit soudainement une voix mystérieuse d'un ton enfantin. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de son immortalité...


	17. Chapitre 12

_Kikou tout le monde !!!_

_Désolée de publier ce chapitre quelque peu en retard !!!_

_Merci à Ingrid, Rosa020, Amazing-Destiny et Coralie91 de leurs reviews !!! _

_Et sans attendre voici le chapitre 12 !!!_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !!!_

**

* * *

C****hapitre 12**

Mal à la tête.

Un fichu mal de crâne.

Cela lui avait tout l'air d'être une horrible gueule de bois. Résultat ? Un cerveau en vrac !

Le Docteur grimaça. Un cliquetis lui vrilla les tympans. Tout son corps lui était tout autant douloureux. Et un froid s'insinuait sournoisement en lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin ? À vrai dire, il peinait à se souvenir. Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de grand chose, d'ailleurs. Il avait beau torturer son cerveau –de génie inégalé, cela va s'en dire-, il n'obtenait rien.

Il consentit à rassembler ses maigres forces pour un extrême effort. Celui d'ouvrir les paupières. Pour ne voir que des images floues. Encore un cliquetis. Sa vision peu à peu se clarifiait. Il réalisa alors qu'il gisait par terre. Mauvais signe. Enfin, il ne fallait pas avoir un cerveau comme le sien pour le comprendre. Il accomplit un autre effort pour secouer ses méninges. Il essayait de se souvenir comment il avait pu atterrir ici. Sans grand résultat pour le moment tant ses pensées étaient brumeuses. Alors, il tourna la tête pour glaner quelques renseignements sur sa situation, déclenchant une douleur assommante dans ses cervicales. Ses paupières aspiraient à se refermer. Et il devait lutter, de toutes ses forces.

Bon où était-il ?

Première certitude. Dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Et une fichue migraine !

Il s'essaya à une nouvelle tentative. Sa mémoire n'était qu'un immense gruyère. Quelques images floues sans queue ni tête. Une Rose. Un cri. Et une décharge. C'est tout. Le reste n'était que trous noirs dans le gruyère qui faisait office de doublure à son cerveau.

Deuxième certitude à sa situation : des problèmes en perspectives !

Il tenta de se lever. Ça tanguait. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Et attendit que la sensation de nausée disparaisse. Puis réessaya. Ça chavira. Mais, il tenait bon. À quatre pattes tout d'abord. Puis sans les mains. Et enfin debout.

Ses yeux se familiarisaient peu à peu avec la pénombre. Et malgré son équilibre encore précaire, il luttait contre son désir de se rasseoir en se concentrant sur l'examen des alentours. Il sursauta tout d'un coup. Et sut.

Ses cœurs s'extirpèrent de la léthargie. Puis commencèrent à battre fort. Très fort.

Il savait où il se trouvait. Il reconnaissait les lieux. Alors comme ça, le Maître avait eu raison...

Il existait encore...

Comment était-ce possible ?

C'était un vestige. Un lieu oublié de tous. Étrangement épargné par la Guerre du Temps. Ce qui fut auparavant un des endroits les plus remarquables et extraordinaires de l'Univers n'était plus qu'une ruine. Ce n'était plus que la dernière trace d'une civilisation disparue et qui allait venir à cesser d'exister par les ravages du temps. Un lieu pillé de ses trésors par des mains avides se réjouissant de la déchéance de ce peuple.

Et voilà qu'en cet instant, il constatait ce qu'était devenu le dernier reste de cette race ancienne si puissante. Ce n'était plus qu'une ruine, une poussière dans l'Univers. Et avec lui, s'éteindra à tout jamais la mémoire de cette race. Sa race. Les Seigneurs du Temps.

Le Docteur, dorénavant complètement sortit de sa torpeur observait tout autour de lui. Rien. Ne serait ce que des gravats et de la poussière. La douleur aux cœurs, la tristesse au fond des yeux, il contemplait ce qu'il restait des Seigneurs du Temps. Il ne restait quasiment rien. De sa civilisation si puissante, si sage, si grandiose... Et, c'est avec résignation qu'il prit conscience que le savoir, l'histoire et la mémoire des Seigneurs du Temps allaient disparaître avec lui. Il était le dernier. Le Survivant. Et, il se posa alors la question. Pourquoi continuer de vivre ? De lutter pour cet Univers ?

D'exister finalement...

Ne faisait-il pas que repousser inévitablement l'échéance en voulant survivre à tout prix ? Que faisait-il dans cet Univers ? À par courir sans cesse et chercher les problèmes ? Ne faisait-il que par là, survivre, tentant ainsi de continuer à faire vivre sa race à travers lui ?

Non, se décida t-il. Le passé devait rester le passé. La page devait être tournée. Et, elle l'était d'une certaine manière. Oui, il y avait Rose dorénavant. La seule femme qu'il avait désiré comme la compagne de toute sa vie. Et ce jusqu'à la fin. Elle était revenue. Elle se tenait à nouveau à ses côtés. Comme cela aurait dû toujours être. Il vivait avec elle. Il n'était plus le survivant. Il se construisait son petit bout de paradis avec elle. Ses cœurs se réchauffèrent à la pensée de sa douce et tendre compagne. Cette incroyable femme qui avait réussi à illuminer le chaos de sa vie. Il était bien en sa compagnie. Si heureux. Si serein. Si apaisé. Depuis qu'il avait fait -enfin- le premier pas, comblé cette distance qu'il s'imposait, fait de Rose sa compagne dans le vrai sens du terme, sa vie avait pris un tout autre sens.

Il l'aimait tellement.

Et, il ne changerait en aucun cas ce qu'il vivait avec la jeune femme. Il savourait chaque nouvelle seconde passée à ses côtés. Rose, son trésor, la merveille de toutes ses vies. L'avenir qui autrefois semblait si dense, si flou, qui n'existait pas quelque part, se dessinait et se faisait de plus en plus net. Ces derniers temps, il s'était souvent repris à rêver. Ce doux et complètement absurde rêve qu'il avait fait tant de fois avant que la bataille de Canary Wharf lui fasse l'effet d'une baffe retentissante, le balançant dans l'effroyable réalité. Il avait envie de tout plein de choses avec sa compagne. Il voulait la rendre heureuse sa Rose, la voir à nouveau sourire et rire aux éclats comme avant. Il était déjà si vieux, et pourtant, il retrouvait une seconde jeunesse avec elle. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Il voulait lui offrir la vie qu'elle désirait. Même si pour cela, il devait la demander en mariage et fonder une famille avec elle. Après tout, quelque part il trouvait cela injuste pour elle de lui refuser cette joie de donner la vie si elle le désirait parce que lui avait été déjà père. Et parce que d'un autre côté, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il aimerait revivre cette expérience. Il était conscient de sa chance que l'Univers avait bien voulu lui octroyer en la renvoyant à ses côtés. Et, il n'avait nullement l'attention de tout gâcher. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour la mériter. Alors oui, il désirait l'épouser et lui donner des enfants. Ne jamais cesser d'aimer cette magnifique femme à l'incroyable caractère.

Un sourire accompagna la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Celle qu'il allait certainement passer un très mauvais quart d'heure avec sa compagne à son retour. Miss Tyler allait être très en colère. C'était sûr et certain. Et plus particulièrement parce qu'il avait déclenché le protocole des protocoles d'urgence du Tardis. Incontestablement, cela ne sera pas très agréable pour lui. Neuf cent ans et des poussières et il devrait se faire « _oublier _» quelques temps. Cette femme avait le sacré don de lui remettre les idées en place. Elle savait taper du pied quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait guère, tout comme avoir cette audace de lui dire non. Rose ne se laissait plus du tout intimider par lui, dorénavant, par son âge, son vécu ou tout simplement parce qu'il était un Seigneur du Temps. Il aimait cette relation d'égal à égal. C'était une chose qu'il avait cherché tout au long de sa vie. Elle était la seule à savoir le défier, à l'affronter et à lui montrer ses torts. Mais, elle savait aussi l'écouter, le comprendre et lui parler. Et, il se laissait volontiers prendre la main et porter par elle.

Il savait qu'il avait trouvé en elle, sa complémentarité, son égal, son pendant. Une femme qu'il admirait pour sa force, son courage et son intelligence. Mais qui était aussi fragile et qui portait malheureusement déjà beaucoup de cicatrices en elle. Quelques personnes l'avaient ébloui dans sa vie. Mais jamais autant que Rose. Peut-être bien qu'il n'était pas impartial dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Peu importe. C'était elle. Rose Tyler. Cette jeune femme dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à tout cela. De faire le point sur sa vie comme s'il allait bientôt mourir. Plutôt s'essayer à réfléchir à la situation et notamment à la solution du problème qui venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Pour ainsi respecter sa promesse qu'il s'était faite envers sa compagne. Enfin, si après son passage entre ses douces mains, il était encore en vie...

Son mal de tête commençait à disparaître. Il était sur la bonne voie. Il s'essaya à faire un pas et en cliquetis s'en fit écho. Il s'interrogea alors sur sa provenance. Avec effroi, il s'aperçut qu'il était enchaîné à la cheville. Néanmoins, sa chaîne lui laissait assez de leste pour faire quelques pas.

Il avait beau torturer son esprit, il n'obtenait que la fin de l'épisode. Pourtant, il ne renonça pas, se concentrait toujours plus. Il fallait qu'il sache. Cela se remettait doucement en place. Cependant, il manquait quelques pièces à son puzzle. Et comme par hasard, pas les plus insignifiantes !

Il était quand même incroyable ce don ! Unique dans tout l'Univers ! Celui de se fourrer dans les pires et inimaginables situations ! À croire qu'une entité supérieur lui confiait ces missions -que lui seul pouvait bien entendu mener à leur terme- afin de régler tous les problèmes de l'Univers !

Le Docteur ! La solution à tous vos problèmes !

Alors qu'il laissait errer son regard tout autour de lui, ses cœurs ratèrent plusieurs battements à la suite. Dix boites. Et une seule de vide. Il blêmit. Il avait en partie l'explication sous ses yeux aux événements de Jouchouniar.

Tout mais pas ça...

Il resta là. À les contempler, terrorisé par ce spectacle. Incapable de bouger.

Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Comment même était-ce possible ?

Il y avait seulement dix boites. Il était la dernière pièce. L'ultime pièce d'une stratégie qu'on venait de disposer sur l'échiquier.

Toute cette mise en scène n'avait qu'un seul et unique objectif. Une bien macabre machination.

Dans tous les cas, c'était néfaste, violent et terrible. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Cela ne devrait jamais arriver !

Il fallait qu'il neutralise la menace que cela représentait. Il devait mettre fin à tout ceci. Avant que l'irréparable soit commis.

Et ce quelque soit le prix...

*** ***

Sortant de son hypnose, le Docteur passa la main à l'intérieur d'une de ses poches et y chercha son tournevis sonique. Non sans surprise, il constata que l'on le lui avait dépouillé. Un vide effrayant. Il fouilla alors toutes ses poches à la recherche d'un autre objet auquel il tenait particulièrement.

- Tu recherches sans aucun doute cela ?

Le gallifréen sursauta. Cela venait de l'obscurité. Il plissa des yeux à la recherche de la provenance de cette voix. Il distingua une forme, une vague silhouette cachée dans l'obscurité. Elle se détacha de la pénombre, glissa doucement vers lui en agitant sa main pour montrer qu'elle était en possession de son tournevis et d'un papier froissé et usé. Ce n'était qu'une simple photo qu'il trimballait partout où il allait. Mais, elle était chère à yeux tout comme à ses cœurs. Il adorait plus que tout cette image. La toute première où il posait avec Rose sous cette régénération. Énormément de souvenirs et d'émotions y étaient rattachés.

- Tu deviens sentimental avec l'âge... Cependant, j'en comprend les raisons...

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

D'un geste la silhouette fit disparaître le tournevis et la photo.

- Ne joue pas à l'idiot. Je sais que tu en as déjà une petite idée... je te connais par cœur.

Effectivement, plus le Docteur y réfléchissait, plus qu'une seule et unique alternative s'offrait à lui. Cela expliquait sa présence, ce lieu en particulier ainsi que les dix boites. Et cela le terrifiait.

- Cela changerait-il grand chose finalement que je le sache ? Alors que je ne connais même pas la raison à tout ce cirque !

- Ne recommences pas. Cela aussi tu le sais...

Le Docteur se tendit à l'approche de la silhouette mais elle demeurait toujours intouchable. Il ressentit un froid en lui. Il s'avança à son tour jusqu'à ce que sa chaîne l'empêche d'aller plus loin, mais les ténèbres restaient une barrière infranchissable. La silhouette demeurait à n'être qu'une ombre. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle souriait. Elle semblait même jubiler.

- Allez.. ne fait pas l'innocent, je sais que tu y as déjà pensé des milliers de fois. Ne serait-ce qu'à vérifier les dires de ce cher Maître... mais ta lâcheté habituelle t'en a empêché....

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Le gallifréen perdait son flegme et laissait sa voix le trahir.

- Tu as peur ? Fit-elle d'une voix langoureuse. Tu n'aimes pas être dans l'ignorance... ne pas savoir... être dans le noir le plus total... n'avoir rien à te raccrocher... tout cela te fait peur... pauvre gamin solitaire... toujours si seul... tu as toujours rêvé de ne plus l'être. Et quand l'Univers t'offre cette possibilité, tu la rejettes... encore cette foutue lâcheté. Cette foutue peur de souffrir avant d'avoir réellement mal...

Ces intonations glaçaient le sang du gallifréen, un frisson qui s'éternisait sur sa nuque. L'ombre semblait savoir tout de lui, jusqu'à ses moindres pensées, même les plus intimes et les plus enfouies. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Il ferma les yeux et chercha à savoir si elle avait pénétré dans son esprit. Non. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique voix. La sienne. Cela le rassura dans un certain sens. Mais ne répondait toujours pas à ses questions. Comment pouvait-elle avoir ce pouvoir sur lui ? Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

- C'est pour cela que tu l'as toujours admiré. Elle était bien plus courageuse que toi, finalement. Elle n'avait pas peur de souffrir, de tout endurer. Et ce pour toi. Rien que pour toi.

La voix de la silhouette s'attendrit lorsqu'elle évoqua « _elle _». À qui faisait-il référence ? Puis, elle se mit à fredonner. La peur du gallifréen monta d'un autre cran. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça aussi ? Sa mélodie. Leur mélodie.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir concevoir ce que je m'apprête à faire. Il n'y a que toi qui peut comprendre la raison même à mon acte...

- Pourquoi suis-je donc le seul ?

- Pour une raison bien précise, souffla t-elle.

Un bruit de froissement de vêtement. Un mouvement comme des mains qui semblaient s'enfoncer dans des poches. Avec une lenteur calculée, l'ombre se pencha vers lui. Le gallifréen distingua mieux son visage même s'il restait toujours fardé de ténèbres.

- Parce que nous nous ressemblons plus que tu penses le croire...

Les cœurs cessant de battre, le Docteur recula épouvanté par ce visage qu'il venait de reconnaître. Il en connaissait les traits que trop bien. L'ombre sourit puis se confondit à nouveau avec l'obscurité. Le souffle coupé, il s'efforçait de calmer les battements irréguliers à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il avait face à lui une vision apocalyptique. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire ?

- Je vais aller récupérer, reprit-elle après un silence, ce qui m'est dû.

Récupérer ce qu'il lui était dû ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle perdu ? L'important était de garder son calme pour le moment, de réfléchir. De comprendre ce cauchemar aux étranges relents de réalité. On agissait toujours mieux lorsqu'on comprenait. On luttait ainsi plus facilement quand tout le puzzle était reconstitué.

- Tu reconnais l'endroit, je présume ? Poursuivit l'ombre en ouvrant les bras pour désigner les lieux. Incroyable de voir qu'il soit encore debout ! Un peu comme toi, finalement. À croire qu'il n'attendait que nous. Afin que j'aille récupérer ce qui m'est dû.

Une cascade d'images jaillit brutalement dans la tête du gallifréen. Des souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier. Un flash. Le Maître qui lui murmurait à l'oreille : « _Tu sais, il existe un moyen si tu t'en donnais la peine... Elle n'attend plus que toi... Elle ne demande qu'à être ouverte... N'est-ce pas ton désir le plus secret ?_ »

Relevant la tête, serrant les dents, le Docteur lança d'un ton sombre et douloureux :

- Quoi que tu ais en tête, tu connais autant que moi les conséquences désastreuses que cet acte engendrait pour cet Univers !

L'ombre éclata de rire. Jamais encore, le Docteur n'avait entendu de rire aussi terrifiant.

- Tu te moques de moi ! Cet Univers n'a pas la moindre once de gratitude envers toi... tu as tant fait pour lui ! Pour qui tu t'es tant sacrifié ! Et tu n'as jamais rien eu en retour de ton dévouement !

- Non ! Hurla le gallifréen dont la peur s'insinuait dans chaque fibre que constituait son être.

Et, il pensait à Rose. L'ombre avait tort. On lui avait rendu sa compagne. L'Univers lui avait accordé une deuxième chance.

- Pas tout à fait ! S'exclama l'ombre avec une certaine violence. C'est vrai ! L'Univers a eu un geste. Il t'a offert une contre-partie... la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivée dans ta vie. Cependant comme s'il s'était rendu-compte que c'était une erreur, il te l'a arraché, brutalement, sauvagement, se moquant bien de toi ! De ce que tu allais devenir sans elle ! De la souffrance, de la peine que tu allais endurer par la suite ! Alors pourquoi cherches-tu à renier tout ceci ? Pourquoi ne comprend-tu toujours pas les raisons de mon acte ? Car je m'en fiche bien de ce que va devenir cet Univers ! À mes yeux, il ne vaut plus la peine d'être sauvé !

Le Docteur déglutit difficilement et péniblement. Comment pouvait-elle être remplit de tant d'amertume et de haine ? À être si égoïste ? Mais quelque part, il la comprenait. Très bien. Trop bien même. Il avait eu les mêmes pensées si sombres avant le retour de Rose dans son existence. Avec le recul, il se rendait-compte qu'il était sur le point de sombrer, à deux doigts de basculer dans un puits d'aliénation. Sa rencontre avec Donna Noble n'avait fait finalement que repousser l'inévitable. Celle de la folie, nourrissant sa noirceur qu'il n'avait cessé de combattre durant toute sa vie... et ce en vain. Il sombrait toujours plus alors qu'il cessait peu à peu, si lasse, de lutter contre ces ténèbres qui l'envahissaient, n'ayant plus aucune raison à ce combat. À ce que cette folie prenne possession de lui. Il en était arrivé à ce stade, atteignant pratiquement le point de non retour. Et l'idée d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avait fait plus qu'effleurer son esprit. S'il n'avait pas retrouvé Rose à ce moment là, à cet instant précis de son histoire, il ne savait pas ce qui serait advenu de lui à l'heure qu'il était.

Sans comprendre, quelque chose céda, se brisa à l'intérieur du Docteur. Ses jambes flanchèrent et il tomba sur les genoux. Est-ce que la signification à ce qui se déroulait était ce pour quoi il avait tellement peur ?

- Comprendrais-tu enfin ? Ricana l'ombre. Je suis prêt à me battre contre l'Univers tout entier mais il ne m'en empêchera pas de la récupérer !

- Non !

- Je le ferais ! Quoi qu'il en coûte à cet Univers ! Et, c'est toi qui va lancer le compte à rebours !

Le gallifréen serra les poings, releva la tête vers l'ombre. Elle semblait si déterminée, si égoïste. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivée pour qu'elle devienne ainsi ? Il songea à Rose, à ses bras, à son parfum. Et sut.

- Je t'en empêcherai...

- Peu m'importe que tu sois consentant ou non ! J'ai juste besoin de ta présence et de ton essence de Seigneur du Temps !

D'un acte désespéré, le gallifréen se leva d'un bond pour se jeter sur la silhouette afin de l'arrêter. Celle-ci recula avec vivacité, alors que la chaîne projetait le Docteur sur le sol que sa tête heurta avec violence. Elle éclata de rire face à sa tentative pathétique. Une lueur bleue jaillit de l'obscurité. Et, il fut brutalement tiré vers l'arrière. La chaîne le trainait sur le sol. Il chercha à se retenir en agrippant le sol avec ses doigts. Cependant, la terreur, la panique lui engourdissait ses membres et il se heurta dans une des boîtes, toutes si bien alignées les unes après les autres. Celle qui était vide. La toute dernière du rang. Il se retrouva à l'intérieur dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était pris au piège. Il grimaça sous l'effet de la faible décharge sur sa tempe droite. Il savait qu'il venait d'être relié aux autres.

- Tu comprendras un jour, chuchota l'ombre. Parce que tu feras la même chose...

Une paroi transparente finit d'enfermer le gallifréen dans sa boite. Une sensation d'étouffement le prit à la gorge. L'épouvante. La déraison. La détresse. Comment avait-il pu en arriver jusque là ? C'était un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre et trouver Rose paisiblement endormie au creux de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et chercha à se réveiller lorsqu'il entendit un bruit strident. La connexion venait d'être activée. Il gesticula comme un beau diable pour s'échapper, tapant de ses poings sur la paroi à s'en faire mal. Et plus, il se débattait, plus il lui semblait que la boite se compressait sur lui. Une douleur qui s'insinua dans sa tête. Il se cambra et poussa un cri déchirant qu'il ne put contenir.

_« Chut... mon Docteur, laisse-toi faire... tout ira bien... cesse de lutter... je suis là... tout ira bien... »_, entendit-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Chochana... murmura t-il.

Deux mains douces qui l'attiraient contre un corps chaud et familier. Il était bien là. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Plus jamais. Alors, il se laissa aller à cette tendre et si délicieuse étreinte...


	18. Chapitre 13

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci à Ingrid, Amazing-Destiny et Coralie91 de leurs reviews !!!

Bon, aujourd'hui chapitre très spécial pour moi ! Alors n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher dans vos reviews ! Impressions, critiques quelle que soit leur nature, doutes, questions... Je veux savoir comment vous avez vécu la lecture de ce chapitre et ce que vous en pensez !

Voilà !

Chapitre 13 en ligne !!!

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

***Chapitre 13***

Ils s'observaient depuis quelques secondes. Rose et Jack se dévisageaient chacun à leur tour alors que peu à peu leur champs de vision s'élargissait. Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Il y avait une autre présence dans le Tardis. L'origine même de cette petite voix enfantine.

Ce n'était qu'une fillette, simplement vêtue d'une petite robe en velours de couleur bleue. Elle souriait, ses yeux d'une profondeur insondable pétillaient de malice, d'intelligence et de mystère. Se balançant sur ses pieds parés de souliers vernis noir, entrainant ainsi sa longue natte épaisse doré dans une danse et les mains cachées dans le dos, elle fixait tour à tour la jeune femme et le Capitaine.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, déclara t-elle soudainement en les faisant sursauter, avant qu'Ils s'aperçoivent de notre disparition.

Elle se tourna vers la colonne de la console qui arrêta net son habituelle oscillation, puis passa la main sur le panneau de contrôle et rit doucement comme si on la chatouillait. Son rire enfantin remplaça à peine quelques secondes le silence qui s'était imposé à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Ce n'était ni calme, ni serein, ni paisible. Un peu comme si tout autour d'eux s'était juste arrêté, que le temps ne s'écoulait plus, qu'ils étaient en dehors de l'espace. Comme si finalement une bulle avait enveloppé le Tardis, l'isolant de tout, de l'Univers même, le gardant figé dans le vide, le néant. Là où le temps, l'espace et la vie n'avaient pas leur place.

La fillette se pencha légèrement en fronçant des sourcils devant leur manque de réaction.

- Pourquoi vous ne dites pas un mot ? Il me semblait bien pourtant que « _les-deux-pattes_ » que vous êtes adoraient épiloguer, à ne faire que disserter tout et n'importe quoi comme sujet et à ne brasser que du vent.

Perplexe, elle regarda ses souliers noirs, épousseta sa petite robe avant de vérifier si elle n'avait aucune mèches de travers.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas jolie, c'est ça ?

La curiosité remplaçant la stupeur de cette étrange et non pas moins surprenante apparition, Rose se rapprocha tout doucement de la petite fille et s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle. La jeune femme n'avait pas peur. Bien au contraire, sa présence lui était quelque peu familière et tellement rassurante, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de douceur et de réconfort. Un sourire fleurissant sur les lèvres, elle passa ses doigts sur la joue de l'enfant et ressentit une agréable frisson à ce contact. Fermant les yeux, la fillette se laissa faire, appréciant cette caresse en riant sous cette sensation que cela lui procurait.

- Si, tu es très jolie, déclara finalement Rose.

L'enfant s'illumina en rendant son sourire à la jeune femme. Puis à son tour, curieuse et quelque peu hésitante, elle imita son geste, la toucha comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'elle interagissait physiquement avec une autre personne.

- J'espère bien ! Dit-elle en lui effleurant les cheveux. Après tout, je suis un peu toi. Mais, c'est gentil.

- Qui...

- Non, Rose, l'interrompit-elle. Une très grande dame m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas de poser de questions si nous en avions déjà les réponses.

La jeune femme acquiesça du menton et sourit tendrement à l'enfant. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour elle sur l'identité de la fillette. Elle connaissait la réponse bien avant qu'elle ne commence à poser sa question. C'était quelque part juste pour le confirmer, l'entendre pour le réaliser. Parce que le penser était une chose mais concevoir que c'était bien la réalité était tout autre chose. Non, pas qu'elle réfutait l'existence de cette curieuse petite fille, elle en avait vu des choses encore plus farfelues, plus improbables les unes que les autres avec son Docteur, mais ressentir cette présence impalpable autrement que par cette brise tel par cet être fait de chair et de sang comme elle était... Rose ne trouvait même pas de terme pour décrire les émotions qu'elle ressentait à la vue et au toucher de cette présence qui aujourd'hui n'était plus immatérielle mais bien physique.

- Comment peux-tu...

- Oh ! Ça ! S'exclama la fillette, un air mutin sur le visage. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance... Et puis, il y a tellement de choses à expliquer et si peu de temps pour le faire ! Quand tout sera finit, tu auras tes réponses, comme le Seigneur du Temps aura celle qu'il cherche depuis toujours.

- Et moi ? Lança soudainement Jack pour l'interpeller. Mon immortalité ? Si ce n'est pas Rose, la raison. Comment pourrais-tu en être à l'origine ?

L'enfant disparut dans un flash éblouissant pour réapparaitre sur la console prés du Capitaine. Elle lui plaqua ses paumes sur ses joues et colla son visage au sien.

- Le Seigneur du Temps, lui-même, ne sait ce qui s'est véritablement passé sur le Satellite Cinq.

- Mais...

- Non, Jack. Il t'a donné la seule explication qui pour lui semblait possible. C'est à dire, Rose. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais eu à l'idée qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un d'autre qui serait à l'origine de ta transformation. C'est à dire moi.

Jack était troublé. Il se perdit dans l'immensité du regard de la fillette.

- Rose n'a rien à voir avec ton immortalité. Elle n'en savait rien et n'en avait pas conscience jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est de ma volonté, c'est mon geste par son intermédiaire que j'ai fais de toi, ce que tu es.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela devait se passer ainsi. Car un jour, alors que toi tu sauras par quelles épreuves le Seigneur du Temps et Rose vont devoir traverser, eux n'en auront aucune idées. Et eux ont conscience de ce que tu es en train de devenir alors que toi, tu n'en sais toujours rien. Vos lignes de vies sont étroitement entremêlées par votre futur et votre passé qui se croiseront sans cesse. Plus que tu le crois, tu as un rôle à jouer.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Il ferma les yeux sous ce doux baiser.

- Tu es en train de devenir quelqu'un Jack. Une personne sage, respectée de tous, portant en elle de très lourds secrets qu'elle devra confier lorsque sera venu l'heure de le faire. Un jour tu comprendras. Tu sauras et tu en riras, mon cher Face de Boe.

- Face de Boe ? S'écria incrédule Rose. Jack ! Face de Boe !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux alors que plusieurs flashs successifs défilèrent dans sa tête. La plateforme 1, son premier voyage. La nouvelle Terre. Et puis une bribe du récit d'un voyage de son compagnon avec Martha sur la nouvelle Terre lorsqu'il lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vécu durant son absence. Tout avait une incidence dans le passé, le présent et le futur. Absolument rien n'était arrivé au hasard. Tout était lié. Depuis le tout début. Sa rencontre avec le Docteur. L'origine à tout. Comme si ce simple regard avait lancé tout doucement une mécanique, un processus long et lent, qui aujourd'hui poussé par une dynamique arrivait à son apogée. Là où tout basculera. Et d'une seconde à l'autre, cet instant ne tarderait plus à arriver...

- Quoi ? S'exprima Jack sortant brusquement de son hypnose. Comment connaissez-vous mon surnom ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

La fillette lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour le réduire au silence et fit signe à la jeune femme en pressant un doigt sur ses lèvres de taire ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

- Pas de spoilers, Rose. Il le saura quand ce sera le moment. Pas avant. Alors que pour toi, il est temps.

- Temps pour quoi ? Répéta la jeune femme d'une voix soudainement tremblante.

- Temps de comprendre ce que tu es devenue. Temps de connaître en partie la raison à ton retour.

Rose recula jusqu'à la rambarde en secouant la tête.

- La tempête, hein ? Elle est là.

L'enfant se contenta juste d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Alors, je ne suis revenue que pour ça. Pour le sauver une nouvelle fois. Sinon pour quelle raison le Méchant Loup se serait réveillé ? Qu'il veille depuis notre retour ? Qu'il ne cesse de me prier de l'aider à nous débarrasser de nos chaînes ?

- Ils t'ont fait revenir, cependant il était déjà trop tard pour changer le cours des évènements,

- Trop tard pour quoi ? Demanda Rose avec agressivité. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « _Ils m'ont fait revenir _» ? Qui est derrière tout ça ?

- Les mêmes qui sont à l'origine de ton retour aux côtés du Seigneur du Temps et de lui avoir été arrachée. Ce qui est assez ironique, d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils ont tout fait pour t'écarter de sa vie.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Ils n'avaient plus que ce choix. Tu étais leur ultime recours. Et tu es revenue pour réparer leurs erreurs, car tu es la seule à pouvoir défaire, à annuler ce qui a été fait. Ce sont eux les responsables de cette tempête. Ils sont tellement aveuglés par le pouvoir, qu'Ils se sont octroyés tous les droits sur cet Univers le déséquilibrant, rompant son harmonie, confondant même la raison de leur existence au sein de cet Univers !

La petite fille ulcérée croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva la tête vers le plafond. Alors que Rose faisant face à la rambarde serrait ses doigts de toutes ses force sur la barre de bronze. Quand à Jack, il écoutait abasourdit de ces paroles si lourdes de conséquences qu'il en avait le vertige.

- Leur Ordre est dépassé ! Les Astres avaient amorcé la transition tant attendu ! Et Ils ont tout interrompu ! L'Univers...

Elle suspendit sa phrase et secoua la tête de colère avant de sauter à pied joint de la console. Et en un flash aveuglant de lumière, elle était au côté de Rose. Elle déposa ses petites mains d'enfant sur celle de la jeune femme qui sursauta à ce contact.

- Si le Seigneur du Temps savait... reprit-elle d'une voix à nouveau douce. De cette place que l'Univers veut lui confier. De ce qu'il veut faire de lui depuis toujours... et toi, Rose, tu as toujours eu conscience que l'Univers attendait quelque chose du Seigneur du Temps alors que lui-même ne l'a toujours pas compris...

La fillette tira le vêtement de la jeune femme pour l'inciter à lui faire face. Celle-ci se laissa faire et s'agenouilla sur le sol du Tardis et croisa le regard saphir de cet être complexe.

- Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Le Seigneur du Temps a fait un choix, il y a quelque temps. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps, l'Univers et les Astres l'attendaient ce choix... depuis si longtemps... un choix qui s'est répercuté, porté par la voix céleste des Astres dans tout l'Univers.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans tout cela ? Demanda Rose.

- Tout ! Rose ! S'exclama vivement la petite fille. Absolument tout ! Ce qui s'est passé au moment du Satellite Cinq n'est que la répercussion à ce choix, à ce que tu es devenue, à l'apparition du Méchant Loup en toi.

Jack écoutait attentivement les paroles, les confidences de cette mystérieuse petite fille qui confirmait jusqu'à un certain point sa théorie. Celle que le retour de Rose Tyler aux cotés du Docteur et plus particulièrement la tempête que cela annonçait n'était finalement qu'une couverture à quelque chose de bien plus énorme. À quelque chose que le gallifréen, Rose et lui ne pourrait même pas imaginer dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Quel choix le gallifréen avait-il fait et que l'Univers espérait depuis tant de temps ? En quoi Rose, le Méchant Loup avait à voir là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce que l'Univers avait prévu en définitive ? Est-ce que la tempête était finalement juste un moyen pour parvenir à ses fins ?

Pendant que ces pensées tournaient à toutes allures dans son cerveau, le Capitaine étudiait le profil de la fillette. Ses traits lui semblaient familiers. Son regard dévia vers la compagne du Docteur. Et tout d'un coup, cela le frappa. La petite fille avait une certaine ressemblance avec Rose. Des sœurs d'une certaine manière.

- Le Méchant Loup, expliqua la fillette, les doigts courant sur tout le visage de Rose, n'est que l'émanation de ton âme révélée par ton désir de protéger le Seigneur du Temps et de l'aimer. Tes intentions étaient si nobles... si sincères...

Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle posait son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

- Rose Tyler animée par la plus belle, la plus puissante et la plus pure des émotions qui existe au sein de cet Univers. Et les Astres ont su. Su que le moment tant désiré était enfin arrivé. Alors, ils ont amorcé la transition.

- Quelle transition ? Demanda Rose qui commençait à se sentir dépassée par les évènements. Qu'est-ce que les Astres...

- Ils sont à l'origine de ta transformation, la coupa la fillette doucement. Ils t'ont offert une partie de leurs faveurs. Tu as reçu plus particulièrement la force de cette petite étoile qui luit discrètement, enfantée par l'Univers pour faire écho à une autre naissance. Cet Astre dont la voix ne fait aucunement partie de son chant céleste parce qu'il possède sa propre chanson.

Elle commença à chantonner. Rose reconnut dès la première note fredonnée cette mélodie. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme perla sur sa joue. Une autre voix claire et grave se mit à chanter en écho avec l'enfant. Cette voix, cette présence en elle qu'elle avait apprivoisé au fil du temps, à comprendre aussi. Elle se saisit de sa clef entre ses doigts, la serra dans le creux de son poing jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Cette mélodie était si précieuse pour elle. Son compagnon la lui avait apprise au piano. Elle l'avait considéré comme un cadeau. Un cadeau si intime de sa part qu'elle en avait été profondément bouleversée, car c'était la toute première fois qu'il avait un tel geste envers elle, à ce qu'il partage réellement quelque chose avec elle. Elle savait que cette musique lui était précieuse, un trésor qu'il gardait depuis son enfance de sa mère. Elle chérissait cette mélodie depuis en étant fière d'elle la seule à qui il l'avait fait partager. Ce qui était aujourd'hui leur mélodie.

Rose commençait tout juste à comprendre la raison à ce pourquoi qu'elle s'était tant de fois posée. Pourquoi cette fameuse mélodie avait eu une résonance en elle lorsque que son compagnon la lui avait joué la toute première fois ? Depuis ce jour, cet air entêtant, voluptueux et si doux n'avait cessé de l'obnubiler, il n'avait jamais cessé d'accompagner ses pensées. Cet air qui augmentait en intensité dès qu'elle était dans les bras de son Docteur, qui devenait la seule musique qu'ils entendaient lorsqu'ils se mêlaient. Ce fut la seule chose lorsqu'elle était Louve dont elle se souvenait. Parce que finalement, elle l'avait entendu bien avant que son compagnon la lui apprenne à jouer au piano. Lors du Satellite Cinq lorsqu'elle avait perçu pour la toute première fois la voix du Méchant Loup en elle de ce ton solennel, presque triste...

La larme de Rose glissa sur la main de la fillette qui l'étudia, curieuse d'un tel phénomène. Elle passa son doigt sur la trace scintillante que la perle avait laissé sur son passage.

- Cet Astre est apparu pour un rôle bien déterminé, reprit-elle. L'Univers lui a demandé de veiller, de guider le Seigneur du Temps jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse son choix. Et faire don de sa force à celle...

- Moi ? L'interrompit Rose d'une voix tremblante.

La fillette le confirma par un petit mouvement du menton.

- Cet Astre dont tu parles. C'est Alpha Lupi ? Il s'agit bien de cette étoile, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a toujours été très particulière pour mon Docteur, je le sais. Il me l'a confié. Comme les paroles de sa mère qui lui avait expliqué alors que l'Univers avait façonné cet Astre avant de lui insuffler la vie pour faire écho à une autre naissance. À celle du Docteur...

Il y eut un nouveau mouvement du menton de la part de l'enfant en signe d'acquiescement.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Rose d'une voix à peine inaudible. Pourquoi les Astres m'ont choisie ? Pourquoi Alpha Lupi m'a fait-elle don de sa force ?

- Je te l'ai dit, Rose. Le Seigneur du Temps a fait un choix. De ce choix découle énormément de répercussions. Mais c'est par ton geste de regarder dans mon cœur que tu as tout déclenché.

- La transition ?

- Oui. Les Astres ont amorcés la transition. Et cela débutait par ta transformation.

- Le Méchant Loup...

Ce ne fut qu'un simple murmure mais la fillette s'éclaira à cette évocation. D'une pression sur le menton de Rose, elle lui fit relever la tête.

- Alpha Lupi n'a fait qu'évoluer tout simplement l'émanation de ton âme en cette voix, en cette présence que tu ressens en toi en lui faisait don de sa force. Lorsque la voix du Méchant Loup a résonné en toi, la toute première fois, entre vous s'est lié un pacte inaltérable et indestructible. Ce qui a déclenché votre symbiose, cette alliance intime entre vous. L'humaine que tu étais alors jusque-là devait mourir pour lui laisser sa place afin que sa force soit tout autant la tienne pour ainsi équilibrer votre existence.

- Sauf que, la contredit Rose, je suis encore, même si ce n'est qu'une partie infime, humaine. Et que le Méchant Loup et moi, nous nous consumons. Nous sommes en train de nous éteindre peu à peu...

- Oui, j'en suis consciente. Et parce que c'est en partie de ma faute.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, complément déconcertée par cet aveu. Elle dégagea son visage de l'étreinte de ces mains pourtant si douces et si chaudes.

- Toi ? Comment...

- Je suis désolée Rose, fit la fillette d'un ton bien triste et presque lugubre.

Elle recula d'un pas, tout en baissant la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'excuser et je comprendrais le fait que tu puisses jamais me pardonner. Alors que tu as été si généreuse avec moi. Tu sais, Rose, jamais dans la mémoire d'un des miens, une telle chose s'est produite. Mais quelque part, les circonstances dans lesquelles cela s'est produit sont incomparables, uniques et spécifiques. Et que ce n'est peut-être qu'une répercussion légitime qui en découle.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ce que je suis devenue Rose ! De ce que je suis en ce moment même ! De mes gestes, depuis. En particulier celui de rendre la vie pour toujours à Jack. N'est-ce pas finalement la véritable raison à cet acte, que celle qui explique sans vraiment le faire : « _à ce que cela devait se passer ainsi _» ?

Elle respira profondément puis jeta un coup d'œil à Jack qui se tenait toujours immobile et silencieux près de la console. Il semblait avoir du mal à assimiler tout ce qui venait de se dire. Elle attrapa un pli de sa robe et s'occupa de le lisser avec ses doigts.

- Je t'ai trahi Rose d'une certaine manière. Renié cette générosité, ce qui fait de toi si spéciale aux yeux du Seigneur du Temps.

- Explique-moi, fit d'une voix douce la jeune femme.

L'enfant releva vivement la tête et dévisagea Rose.

- Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

La compagne du Docteur secoua la tête avant de lui tendre la main.

- S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis persuadée, c'est que tu ne l'as pas fait de ta propre initiative. Parce que je sais que tu t'en veux car je lis dans tes yeux tes regrets et ta culpabilité.

La fillette saisit la main qui s'offrait à elle et se mit à jouer avec leurs doigts.

- Lorsque la force du Méchant Loup devenait tienne, j'ai dû interrompre le processus. Ils m'en ont donné l'ordre alors que votre symbiose était sur le point de se terminer.

- Qui sont ces Ils dont tu parles depuis le début ?

- Les mêmes qui sont à l'origine de ton retour, de cette tempête, d'avoir été écarté de la vie du Seigneur du Temps et d'avoir été ainsi prisonnière du Monde de Pete. Ce sont les responsable de ce qu'il est devenu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Ils ont eu peur de ce qui était en train de se passer. Effrayés de ta transformation et de ce que cela impliquait, à ce que le Seigneur du Temps et toi étiez en train de devenir. Ils sont terrorisés par l'idée que l'Univers évolue, qu'il reprenne en main sa destinée car Ils se sont octroyés tous les droits sur celui-ci, aveuglés, enivrés et poussés par cette soif insatiable de pouvoir.

La petite fille se tût pendant quelques secondes, posa sa main sur celle de Rose qui tenait la clef du Tardis avant de se perdre chacune dans le regard de l'autre.

- J'ai réduit ainsi le Méchant Loup à sa forme la plus insignifiante, sous cette forme d'instinct, sa forme la plus primaire avant de l'enchaîner à ta clef du Tardis. J'ai fait de cette clef par le pouvoir qu'elle renferme une prison pour lui et une chaîne pour toi. Vous êtes tous les deux liés à cette clef. Elle fait partie intégrante de vous. Si elle venait à être détruite, cela signifierait votre fin car même si elle est une devenue une chaîne pour vous deux, c'est ce qui vous lie et vous permets d'être ce que vous représentez pour le Seigneur du Temps malgré votre symbiose inachevée.

- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait finalement ? La questionna la jeune femme d'un ton sombre. Nous en revenons toujours à la même conclusion. Le Méchant Loup et moi, nous nous consumons. Nous sommes amenés à disparaître d'un moment à un autre...

- Je sais. J'en suis responsable. En interrompant votre symbiose avant son terme, l'humaine que tu étais a cessé de mourir. Le peu d'humanité qui subsiste en toi ne peut coexister avec le Méchant Loup. Il est devenu un poison pour vous deux. Il est en train de vous ronger en dévorant l'énergie dont avez besoin pour soutenir votre existence.

- Cela n'explique en rien la raison, lui répliqua sèchement Rose, et tu le sais pertinemment, le fait-même à ce que le Méchant Loup et moi sommes encore en vie, aujourd'hui ! Nous avons pleinement conscience que nous aurions dû mourir lors de notre retour sur le Satellite Cinq !

La jeune femme se rappelait encore de la sensation de brûlure en elle, dans sa tête. Elle avait cru à ce moment là que le Méchant Loup avait été le prix à payer pour sauver son Docteur, consciente qu'en usant de ses dernières forces en signant le dernier acte de la Guerre du Temps, elle allait mourir. Elle s'était sentie partir de son corps, être détachée de l'Univers. À partir de ce moment là, elle ne souvenait plus de grand chose jusqu'à son réveil dans le Tardis où elle avait sentie une présence en elle, où elle avait compris que le Méchant Loup dorénavant ferait à jamais partie d'elle. Là aussi, où elle avait su que ce n'était qu'un simple sursis qu'on lui avait octroyé car la sensation de brûlure était toujours là, devenant une douce douleur perpétuelle et corrosive avec laquelle on apprenait à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Lui rappelant ainsi à chaque seconde que ce n'était qu'un répit face à la mort. Le fait qu'elle devienne spectrale n'était que le signe que son état se dégradait, que ses forces diminuaient et qu'il ne lui restait alors que peu de temps.

Mais étrangement, un sourire fleurit soudainement sur les lèvres de la fillette.

- Et ça, tu ne le dois ni aux Astres, ni à l'Univers, ni à moi, ni à eux les responsables. Mais, ce n'est pas ça le plus important en cet instant. Il faut vous libérer toi et le Méchant Loup de vos chaînes.

- Non, siffla Rose en repoussant l'enfant. Tu sais ce que cela implique !

- Briser vos chaînes ou non, vous ne cessez de vous consumer et la conclusion est inévitable. Ton retour auprès du Seigneur du Temps n'a fait finalement qu'accentuer cette cadence. Parce que le Méchant Loup est apparu pour le protéger. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il était en hibernation dans l'autre monde parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de veiller... alors laisse le prendre son ampleur, prendre entièrement le pas sur le peu d'humanité qui te reste...

- Non, gémit Rose. Il me faut encore du temps ! Je trouverais une autre solution ! Une autre façon de soutenir notre existence ! Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps avec mon Docteur ! Pas encore...

_« Rose, écoute-moi... »_

La jeune femme fut prise complètement au dépourvu lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du Méchant Loup résonner en elle. Jusque là, il n'était pas intervenu sauf pour fredonner en chœur avec la fillette.

« _Nous ne pouvons pas renier, ni nous échapper à ce que nous représentons pour le Seigneur du Temps. Tu l'as désiré, Rose. Tu l'as souhaité. Et c'est ce que tu es par mon intermédiaire : sa gardienne. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton devoir qui t'incombe en tant que tel, mais parce que tu l'aimes. Rappelle-toi c'est au nom de cet amour que tu as ouvert le cœur du Tardis et de ce que nous sommes devenus en cet instant. _»

- Écoute-le, je t'en prie, fit l'enfant. Le Seigneur du Temps a besoin de sa gardienne... et il a encore plus besoin de sa compagne...

- Et vous savez tous les deux, que le peu d'énergie qu'il nous reste ne suffira pas pour soutenir assez de temps notre existence, libre de nos chaînes.

- C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je te suis apparue sous cette forme. En plus de vous libérer, je vais vous...

Rose agrippa le visage de la fillette et le colla au sien, prise d'une soudaine détermination.

- Alors promets-moi de continuer à...

L'enfant lui plaqua son index sur les lèvres.

- Chut... tout ira bien. Cela ne finira pas forcément comme tu le crois. L'Univers est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot...

Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de la compagne du Docteur qui la serra très fort contre elle. Un cercle de lumière apparut sous leurs pieds avant de les entourer dans une bulle qui augmentait en luminosité et en puissance. La sphère lumineuse qui les entourait se paraissait d'une multitude de couleurs. Jack dut s'éloigner tant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait était insoutenable. Elles psalmodiaient en chœur la mélodie, ce chant issu, non pas de la voix céleste de l'Univers mais de cette petite étoile perdu dans l'océan de ces vieux et sages Astres. Et même, si elle luisait discrètement, elle avait la force d'un Astre qui rayonnait par lui-même. Le Tardis fut parcouru de secousses alors que la colonne du panneau de contrôle reprenait son oscillation. Une puissance phénoménale se dégageait de la bulle et lorsqu'elle eut atteint son point culminant, elle explosa en une pluie fine de lumière dorée sous les yeux d'un Harkness effaré.


	19. Chapitre 14

_Coucou tout le monde !!! _

_Merci à Ingrid, Amazing-Destiny, Coralie91 et Rosa020 pour leurs reviews !!! _

_Bon après les quelques révélations du précédent chapitre -et encore ce n'est juste qu'une partie de l'iceberg-, je vous propose un chapitre qui me semble t-il va vous dérouter un petit peu... Je me suis toujours posée une question sur l'univers du Docteur qu'on pourrait résumer par " et si ?", ce qui m'a donné une idée pour quelques chapitres et qui s'insère à merveille dans mon intrigue... Bref, à vous de juger... _

_Sinon, je ne cesse de radoter mais s'il y a des questions, une envie de papotage ou bien besoin d'éclaircissement ou d'explication -notamment sur le chap 14- sur un truc bien précis, vous savez comment me joindre. Je vous répondrais avec le plus grand plaisir. _

_Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !!!_

* * *

***Chapitre 14***

Une voix lui parvenait, douce et patiente. Un peu comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant. Elle prononçait un prénom qui n'était pas le sien. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que la voix s'adressait à lui. Il en était certain. C'était à lui qu'elle parlait, sauf que ce n'était pas son nom. Seulement elle s'entêtait à continuer de l'appeler ainsi.

Par Rassillon ! Ce n'était quand même pas difficile ! Il s'appelait le Docteur ! Pourquoi les gens avaient tant de mal à l'accepter ?

D-O-C-T-E-U-R !

Il se nommait ainsi. Le Docteur ! Juste le Docteur ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué tout de même ! Mais pourquoi donc s'obstinait-elle à l'appeler comme ça ? Maudite voix ! Elle aurait dû comprendre depuis un moment que s'il ne répondait pas, c'est parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas comme ça qu'il s'appelait. Si la voix voulait jouer avec lui à ce petit jeu, très bien... Ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui perdrait la partie. Lui aussi pouvait se montrer borné. Mais, alors vraiment très borné ! Donc, il décida d'ignorer la voix tant qu'elle ne le nommerait pas par le nom qu'il avait choisi, il y de ça très longtemps dorénavant. D'ailleurs, elle était cotonneuse, brumeuse. C'était très étrange. Elle semblait loin. Un peu comme si elle était freinée par une atmosphère trop dense.

Il ferma encore plus les yeux, laissant les mots affluer en lui. Atmosphère dense. Brouillard. Interférences. Bon sang ! Que se passait-il ? Et puis où était Rose ? Et, Jack d'ailleurs ? Hein, il était seul ? Comment ça ? Et il était où tout d'abord ?

Il voulait bouger. Cependant, il prit vite conscience que cela lui serait impossible. Il était immobilisé sur le dos. Ses paupières bien trop lourdes refusaient obstinément de s'ouvrir, et il en était réduit à tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait sans voir.

Bouger ? Hum... Plus facile à penser qu'à faire. Le bras ? Non, impossible. La jambe, peut-être ? Non, plus. Ses membres semblaient être emprisonnés par des liens de part et d'autre de là où il était allongé. Un lit ? Fort possible. Il lui semblait être sur une sorte de couchette. Peu confortable à vrai dire, mais c'était mieux que rien. Et démontrait à quel point ses hôtes étaient hospitaliers !

Ah ! Il y avait autre chose, aussi. À chaque respiration, il sentait que quelque chose lui bloquait sa cage thoracique. Mais dans quelle situation s'était-il fourré, une fois de plus ?

Rose. Il voulait sa compagne. Il fallait qu'il la voit, qu'il la touche, qu'il sente son parfum. Il avait besoin de sa présence si douce, si rassurante, si apaisante, à ses cotés. Il devait lui parler, aussi. Elle saurait ce qui se passe. Elle aurait tout de suite compris ce qui se passait. Enfin, pour l'instant, il voulait juste l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque. D'ailleurs, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait gouté à ses lèvres. Où ? Quand ? Il ne saurait le dire. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Le désir d'être dans ses bras, d'être blotti dans son étreinte devenait de plus en plus impérieux. Comme s'il était en manque. En manque de Rose. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans l'Univers pour le poser. Il n'y avait que contre elle qu'il se sentait à sa place.

Rose...

Il sourit. Sa tendre et douce compagne...

Il sursauta, soudainement. La bulle de béatitude dans laquelle il se trouvait éclata. À cause d'elle ! La voix ! Encore cette maudite voix ! Elle persistait toujours à l'appeler par ce prénom qui n'était décidément par le sien. Non ! Il ne voulait pas l'écouter ! Et encore moins lui répondre ! Il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille pour qu'il aille retrouver sa compagne. Rose... elle était là... quelque part... elle l'attendait, cachée derrière les brumes qui obscurcissaient ses pensées. Il devait la rejoindre et cette foutue voix l'en empêchait.

Il remua et sentit immédiatement les liens qui l'entravaient se tendre. Il se décontracta. Il resta allongé, complètement immobile. Il attendit. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il attendait. La voix, encore. Cela commençait à devenir lassant. Il n'y avait que cette voix, puis le silence tout autour de lui.

Il sentit ses cœurs s'emballer tout d'un coup. Plus que le silence. Une bouffée de panique l'envahit. Tout compte fait, il voulait bien que la voix continue de parler et de l'appeler par ce prénom ridicule. Tout sauf ce silence qui l'étouffait. Il avait chaud brusquement. Son nez le gratta et il tourna la tête pour pourvoir le frotter contre l'oreiller. Il était en sueur. L'air était tiède et sentait le renfermé. Quelque chose se posa sur son épaule. Il le sentit au poids à travers l'étoffe qui l'habillait. Son costume ? Non, c'était plus rêche, plus ample aussi. Peu importe. Ce n'était pas vraiment le problème qui le préoccupait. Ses yeux refusaient toujours de s'ouvrir. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas voir ce qu'il y avait tout autour. Mauvais signe. Plus que mauvais même. Il le sentait. C'était instinctif.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin ?

- David ?

Ah ! La voix ! Enfin de retour ! C'est qu'il commencerait presque à l'aimer. Enfin, ce serait encore mieux si elle voulait bien l'appeler par son nom. John... encore cela passait. Mais David ? Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à s'appeler David ? En toute sincérité ? David ? Franchement ? Et pourquoi pas, Christopher ? Voir Russel ou Matt pendant qu'on y était ? Décidément, si aujourd'hui, on ne respectait même plus les noms des personnes, où allait cet Univers ?

C'était quoi, une tentative pathétique pour le déstabiliser ? Rose aurait bien des choses à lui apprendre...

- David ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Tiens... Cette fois-ci, elle posait une question. Enfin, une question qui semblait lui parvenir parce que la voix restait toujours enveloppée dans ce brouillard permanent. Elle parla à nouveau. Cependant, plus à lui. C'était sûr. Aurait-il gagné leur petit jeu par un abandon ? La chose -une main, peut-être maintenait qu'il y réfléchissait- qui s'était posée sur son épaule se retira doucement. Il respira, soulagé.

Une autre voix, inconnue jusque là. Il fronça des sourcils. Combien y avait-il de voix autour de lui ? Il parvient à comprendre le prénom dont la première voix s'était obstinée à l'appeler ainsi dans la conversation. Rien d'autre. Juste ça. Il devait sans aucun doute parler de lui. Dans une langue qu'il ne maitrisait pas ? Comment ça ? Désolé, ça ce n'était pas dans le domaine du possible. Même sans le champs télépathique de son Tardis, il connaissait quasiment tous les langages possibles et inimaginables de cet Univers. Autre signe très inquiétant à sa situation. Soit, il était loin du Tardis ou bien que celle-ci était dans l'incapacité de lui traduire cette langue.

Si la situation ne devenait pas de plus en plus terrifiante, il pourrait en rire. Il se retenait de rire, nerveusement. Parce que quelque part, la situation avait un côté ironique. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici, ni le lieux où il se trouvait et ne connaissait pas ces étranges voix et leur mystérieux langage. Et, il était seul. Pas de Tardis dans les parages. Ni de Rose... Il retint un frisson. Hors de question de leur montrer la panique qui commençait à l'étreindre.

Des pas. Une porte. Une clef. Il parvint à retenir son rire nerveux. Très exagéré comme mesure selon lui puisqu'il n'avait aucune possibilité de se dégager des liens qui le retenaient à la couchette. En tout cas, il était dorénavant seul... avec lui-même. Rien de très bien engageant... La voix avait dû renoncer momentanément et l'autre voix l'avait suivi. Elles reviendraient très certainement.

Prendre sur soi. Tenir. Résister. Ne rien dire. Ça, ce serait sûrement le plus difficile pour lui. Il savait juste qu'il ne fallait rien dire. Juste tenir. Jusqu'à ce que Rose vienne le chercher. Elle allait débarquer et tout retourner sur son passage pour le retrouver. En colère contre lui, indubitablement. Et, elle avait certainement raison de l'être. Mais, elle sera là, bientôt. Très bientôt. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, hein ?

En attendant, il fallait qu'il glane quelques informations sur sa situation. Il devait savoir où il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester sans rien faire, à attendre bien sagement que Rose débarque. Et puis, il fallait qu'il sache. Alors, il s'encouragea. Il fit un effort. Un effort qui lui coûte. Il serra les dents. Et, il y arrive. Enfin ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Ce n'était quand même pas si laborieux d'ouvrir les yeux, non ?

Son regard chocolat vagabonda tout autour de lui. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. La seule source de lumière était un mince rayon qui filtrait au-dessus de la porte. Celle-ci avait une minuscule ouverture au niveau des yeux. La pièce semblait toute petite. C'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Enfin, c'était tout ce qu'il apercevait. Son pouls s'accéléra. Cette pièce l'angoissait. Aucun bruit. Juste sa respiration. L'isolement auquel il était livré était total. Ce qui amplifiait terriblement la moindre de ses impressions qu'il pouvait ressentir. Notamment, celle d'être complètement perdu. Personne. Seul. Dans un lieu inconnu. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Il baissa les yeux afin de s'étudier. Ce n'était pas ses vêtements habituels. Une pantalon et une sorte de blouse blanche en toile épaisse remplaçait son costume impeccable. Et effectivement, il était bel et bien entravé. Par des liens en cuir. Un harnais lui maintenait la cage thoracique. Ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il s'essaye à se détacher, à tenter de s'échapper, il n'y parviendrai pas. Pourtant, il ressentait le besoin de bouger. Rose serait là, elle râlerait sur son incapacité de tenir tranquille quelques minutes à la même place. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et le mince filet de lumière qui lui parvenait s'éteignit...

*** ***

Il sursauta quand il entendit un coulissement. Il s'était probablement assoupit. Il aperçut un regard dans l'ouverture de la porte. Puis, il entendit le bruit de la serrure. Instinctivement, son corps se tendit. Seul moyen de défense. Tout autant pathétique qu'idiot. De toutes manières, il était complètement à la merci des voix. Certes, il lui restait la parole. On ne lui avait pas bâillonné la bouche ! Au moins quelque chose de bien dans son malheur ! Oui, mais voilà, il ne fallait rien dire, n'émettre aucun son. Et puis privé de ses bras, de ses jambes, de ses mouvements, il sentait démuni... et, il détestait ça.

La porte s'ouvrit. La lumière l'aveugla un moment avant de distinguer plusieurs silhouettes. Trois plus précisément. L'une d'elle s'avança seule vers lui. Une femme. Rousse. Il plissa des yeux. Elle lui semblait familière. Elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Les deux autres restèrent à la porte. Deux statures imposantes. C'était tout que ce qu'il distinguait d'elles car elles étaient à contre jour.

La femme était désormais à côté de lui. Elle l'observait d'un regard compatissant. Il plaqua sur ses lèvres un sourire insolent. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était faible. Il refusait de lui laisser deviner sa panique.

- David ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'appeler sans arrêt de ce prénom ridicule ? Il détourna la tête de la jeune femme. Il ne dirait pas un mot tant qu'on ne le nommerait pas par son nom. Rose serait fière de lui. Il n'avait pas eu ses incessants bavardages depuis un moment.

- David ? Est-ce que vous me comprenez ?

Tiens, c'était la voix de tout à l'heure. Elle appartenait donc à cette femme rousse. Mais qui était-elle ? Pourquoi donc, avait-il cette sensation diffuse de la connaitre ? Et surtout qu'elle avait l'air de très bien le connaitre ? La situation prenait une très mauvaise tournure...

- David ? S'il vous plaît, je sais que vous m'entendez...

Il élargit son sourire en percevant une petite pointe d'irritation dut à son refus de répondre. Tout le monde ne semblait pas s'amuser à leur petit jeu. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui comme si elle voulait le toucher. Ses muscles se contractèrent. Il pensa qu'elle avait dû s'en apercevoir car elle s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Savez-vous où vous êtes, David ?

Parce qu'il était sensé le savoir, peut-être ? Non. Bien entendu qu'il n'en avait aucune idée ! Quelle question ! La jeune femme rousse contourna le lit pour lui faire face. Elle fit en sorte de croiser son regard et l'ancra.

- Et moi, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Il ferma les yeux d'irritation. Elle possédait un don très agaçant de poser les bonnes questions ! Il était sensé savoir où il se trouvait et maintenant savoir qui elle était ! Oui, il lui semblait la reconnaître mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir où il avait bien pu faire sa rencontre. Il avait la forte impression que son cerveau n'était qu'une immense gelée. Il était incapable de penser rationnellement. Il fonctionnait au ralenti. Il voudrait sortir de ce brouillard persistant.

- Dites quelque chose au moins, David, s'il vous plaît...

Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle donc pas se contenter de son mutisme ? De toutes manières, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Rose. Il voulait sa compagne. Et puis, c'était horripilant cette façon qu'elle avait de s'adresser à lui. Il n'était tout de même pas un gamin de cinq ans ! Il le lui ferait bien remarquer par une réplique cinglante dont il avait le secret. Sauf qu'il ne devait pas émettre le moindre son. Un mot de sa part et elle avait gagné. Hors de question ! Et puis quelque chose ne collait pas et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi.

- Et Jack Harkness, votre ami ? Vous vous souvenez qu'il est venu vous rendre visite ce matin ?

Harkness ? Quoi ? Comment ça Jack ? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi Jack serait venu lui rendre visite simplement au lieu de le sortir d'ici ? Et d'abord, comment connaissait-elle Jack ? Et Rose ? Si Jack était dans les parages, Rose ne devrait pas être très loin d'ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient à la fin pour le sortir de cet endroit ? La situation était angoissante mais pas cauchemardesque. Du moins pas encore...

- David ?

Il secoua la tête. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Quelque chose lui revient brusquement. Un souvenir fugace. Il avait mal à la tête. Il fronça du nez et ferma les yeux. Et, il vit une image. Jack qui semblait s'être mis sur son trente et un. Il avait son sourire de beau gosse sur les lèvres. Une musique retentit. Un orgue. Il se retourna. Derrière lui, il y avait toute une assemblée assise sur des rangées bien allignées de bancs séparées par une allée. Une église ? Un coup de coude dans les côtes. Jack qui se penchait vers lui afin de murmurer quelque chose au creux de l'oreille à propos d'une corde au cou. Mais, il ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Il n'entendait plus rien, d'ailleurs. Juste ses cœurs qui tambourinaient violemment dans sa poitrine. Il était face à la plus magnifique des visions de toute sa vie. Au bout de l'allée, une éblouissante jeune femme blonde habillée d'une robe blanche venait d'apparaître. Elle lui souriait radieuse. Rose... Comment ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Il ferma un peu plus ses paupières et serra les dents comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux comprendre. Un autre flash. Un petit appartement décoré avec soin dans un désordre organisé. Une Rose habillée d'une jolie robe à fines bretelles était assise à une table, une jambes sous les fesses. Un crayon lui tenait ses longs cheveux dorés en un chignon leste, alors qu'un doigt entortillait une mèche rebelle. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur. Oh ! Oui, elle semblait si heureuse. Il n'y avait pas cette petite lueur de tristesse au fond de ses prunelles, sa cicatrice en tant que Louve. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et le fit tomber à la renverse sur le canapé. Il entendit son joli rire cristallin résonner au creux de son oreille avant qu'elle lui murmure que le test est positif. Une sensation de bonheur, de joie lui brûlait les entrailles. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait le plus heureux et chanceux des hommes de l'Univers.

Il ne comprenait pas toutes ces images. Quelque chose lui échappait. Il voyait maintenant Jack Harkness. Mais plus vieux étrangement, plus triste aussi. Il lui parlait de... non, il ne savait pas de quoi il lui parlait. Mais, il le voyait ici dans cette pièce avec de la lumière.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Finit-il par demander déstabilisé par toutes ces images.

Il venait de renoncer au jeu auquel il s'adonnait. Il s'en fichait complètement de savoir qu'il venait de perdre. Il voulait juste comprendre ce qui se passait en lui. Des images, des sensations, des émotions qui semblaient provenir de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il ne parvenait à endiguer, l'envahissaient. Et, il était en train de s'y noyer.

Des flashs. Encore des flashs. Il ne voyait plus seulement Jack, mais Jackie aussi. Il distinguait parmi toutes ces images, une belle petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres. Une maison qui semblait bien vide, morte comme si son âme venait de s'envoler. Jackie qui pleurait. Énormément. Toutes les larmes de son corps. Vêtue tout en noir. Et qui l'implorait. De quoi, exactement ? Il ne savait pas. Mais elle pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes et le regardait avec pitié et compassion. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la maison. Énormément de tristesse. Quelqu'un semblait décédé. Qui ? Et pourquoi donc tout le monde le regardait comme Jackie ? Comme s'ils étaient désolés. Mais où était donc Rose dans tout ça ? Il se sentit seul tout d'un coup. Un vide tout au fond de lui. Il avait froid aussi. Pourquoi cette soudaine envie lancinante de mourir ?

Il avait l'impression qu'on le manipulait. Que cette femme jouait avec lui. Il grimaça de douleur. Il avait mal dans sa tête. Dans son corps. Partout en lui. La femme eut un sourire compatissant.

- Ce n'est rien David. Ça va aller, dorénavant. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes revenu parmi nous. Et, c'est une très bonne chose...

- Quoi ? S'écria t-il. J'étais parti ? Avec tous ces liens ! Vous vous moquez de moi, sans doute !

Son ton était insolent. Mais, la parole et sa verve légendaire étaient tous ce qu'il lui restait pour se défendre et contre-attaquer. Le seul moyen aussi pour ne pas montrer qu'il est fou de panique. Il a peur. Le Docteur a peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui, ni en lui. À part qu'on fond de ses tripes que cela n'allait pas du tout.

- Non, je ne me moques pas de vous David, reprit doucement la femme rousse. Vous étiez parti depuis très longtemps...

- Où est Rose ? Qu'avez-vous fait de ma compagne ? J'exige de la voir ! Tout de suite !

Le sourire de la femme se figea dès les premiers mots. Son regard était doux. Il chercha quelque chose dans ses yeux, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Cela le perturbait. Tout le perturbait.

- David, restez avec moi.

Il tortilla des sourcils. Rester avec elle ? Ligoté ? Dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Sans savoir ce qu'était devenu Rose, le Tardis et Jack ? C'était une blague ? Elle continuait à se moquer de lui !

- David, il faut vous concentrer. Pensez à votre ami Jack Harkness.

Sans vouloir manquer de respect à Jack, mais il était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas de Rose ? Jusque là, elle n'y avait pas fait la moindre allusion. Et, elle avait grimacé quand il la lui avait réclamé.

- David, je vous en prie. Concentrez-vous, faite la part des choses. Le traitement va vous y aider, mais il n'y a réellement que vous pour vous en sortir.

Il la dévisagea, ne cachant pas son étonnement. Traitement ? L'avait-on drogué ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses, mais pas toutes. Un autre flash. Un couloir d'hôpital. Il avait peur. L'angoisse, la détresse, l'enlaçait dans leur étreinte lancinante. Un profond malaise qui s'insinuait dans chaque repli de son être. Et, il ne parvenait pas à faire cesser les tremblements qui le parcourait. Un homme en blouse blanche qui s'approchait tout doucement de lui. Il lui prit le bras et le força à s'assoir sur une chaise. Il lui dit qu'il est désolé. Qu'il a tout tenté pour la sauver. L'homme continuait de parler mais ses paroles ne lui parvenaient plus. Il sentait son univers s'écrouler. Un gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il suffoquait. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il était en état de choc. Il voulait juste mourir.

Rose... Il savait que cela avait un lien avec elle. Il se mit à gigoter, tentant désespérément de briser ses liens. Il avait si mal. Dans sa poitrine. Dans ses cœurs. C'était si douloureux...

- Rose ! Se mit-il à hurler. Je veux Rose ! Où est-elle ? Rose ! Rose ! Rose !

Il continua de hurler, s'époumona à appeler sa compagne. La femme posa une main sur son épaule lui intimant par ce geste de se calmer. Il tirait sur ses liens qui semblaient se resserrer toujours plus autour de ses membres. Un froid glacial qui l'envahissait. Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'une seconde à l'autre. Il avait tellement mal. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Une présence. Familière et si douce. Tiède et tendre. Rose...

- Chochana... gémit-il.

Il prit conscience soudainement que sa compagne ne répondrait pas à ses appels. Une douleur toujours plus lancinante.

- Rose... où est-elle ? Demanda t-il à la femme en suppliant. Dites-le moi, je vous en prie...

La femme rousse le scruta. Elle semblait désolée. Et ne pas trop savoir quoi lui répondre. Elle hésita un moment avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres.

- Vous le savez tout au fond de vous, David...

Partie. Disparue. Effacée. Lui venait à l'esprit. Et, il comprit. Une plaie qui se remit à saigner abondamment. Rose n'était pas là. Elle ne serait plus là... plus jamais.... elle était partie. Des hoquets de plus en plus fort commençaient à secouer sa frêle silhouette. Pas sa Rose. Pas maintenant. Pas après si peu de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie... elle lui avait fait la promesse de rester le plus longtemps possible dans sa vie.

Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. On était en train de le manipuler. C'était la seule explication plausible. Tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas réel. Pourtant, poussé par un étau qui lui broyait les coeurs, il se mit à crier. À appeler sa compagne. Il hurlait son prénom, cherchant à s'échapper de ses entraves ou bien de son cauchemar ? Il sentit une piqure dans son bras. La voix lui disait quelque chose. Puis plus rien.


	20. Chapitre 15

Coucou tout le monde !!!

Il faudrait cesser de me faire rougir quand je lis à chaque fois vos reviews ! Après, je ne suis plus vraiment où me mettre ! Alors un énorme merci à Sunny angel, lalita18 (j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à toutes tes questions), ^^ (j'ai un doute mais je pense que c'est toi Amazing-destiny. Et si je me trompe, j'en suis désolée mais n'hésitez pas à me corriger.), Ingrid, Coralie91 et Rosa020 !!! Merci à vous toutes !!!

J'ai noté aussi qu'un mot était récurrent dans vos reviews. Moi, cruelle envers notre bien-aimé Docteur ? Du tout !!! C'est juste que j'aime... j'adore même... le taquiner !!! ^^

Et puis la situation dans laquelle il se trouve ne peut-elle pas être encore plus pire ? Bien sûr que si !

Cependant, si je peux me permettre, vous avez loupé un -petit- détail dans le précédent chapitre... Cela m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas tiqué... Enfin, vous verrez bien dans le suivant ! Niark ! Niark ! Niark !

Bon, je dois sûrement vous ennuyer avec mes bavardages, alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

***Chapitre 15***

Le « _Who's doll_s » était une boite de drague à New-New-York, qui ressemblait de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur à celles qui existaient sur l'ancienne Terre. Murs en briques rouges et vitres sombres pour mettre en valeur les boissons aux néons. L'ambiance y était tamisé pour ainsi laisser aux clients de tous genres un peu plus d'intimité dans les box alignés contre le mur. À l'opposé, s'étendait un long bar d'une propreté quelque peu douteuse et dont l'âge pouvait se deviner en comptant le nombre d'auréoles sur sa surface. Derrière celui-ci se trouvait le barman, caricature jusqu'au bout des ongles. Grisonnant, la cinquantaine, les épaules avachis, l'air revenu de tout, astiquait sans cesse ses verres entre deux pintes.

Léonard O'Brien, familier de ce lieu depuis bien des années, savourait un verre de whisky à la santé de ce cher Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps avait été son Saint-Graal. D'ailleurs tout chasseur de primes qui se respecte, a rêvé un jour ou l'autre d'attraper cet être -qui n'était tout compte fait pas si- insaisissable. Mais jusque là, personne n'avait osé, ni eu cette audace de s'attaquer à lui. Car d'une certaine manière le gallifréen était un être intouchable puisqu'il semblait être le petit protégé de l'Univers. Mais aussi parce que chacun savait de quoi était capable le Docteur en riposte. On ne s'attaquait pas impunément à lui, comme à ses chers compagnons sans que la justice implacable de celui-ci s'abatte de plein fouet sur ses agresseurs. Le Seigneur du Temps était étrangement respecté, craint et adulé des chasseurs de primes et leur fantasme par la même occasion.

Et même, s'il était satisfait dans un sens de la capture par ses bons soins du Docteur, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était déçu. Oui, Léonard était sacrément déçu. Il s'était attendu à rencontrer plus de combativité, à plus de difficultés, de la part du gallifréen. À ce qu'il contrattaque tout simplement. À tout... sauf à ça. Le Docteur s'était pratiquement laissé faire. Léonard n'avait rencontré aucune complication de sa part. Cela avait été si facile... beaucoup trop facile... à son goût...

Et ça peinait terriblement O'Brien... car, à cause de ça, il n'arrivait pas à savourer à sa juste valeur son whisky... celui qu'il réservait tout spécialement pour fêter la fin d'un contrat...

Il soupira d'amertume.

Le Seigneur du Temps avait représenté à ses yeux un défi, un challenge. Cela avait été tellement jouissif de se lancer dans les préparatifs de la chasse comme le ferait une toute jeune fiancée pour son mariage. Si exaltant de se mettre à la recherche d'un indice, de la moindre trace qui le mettrait sur la piste du gallifréen afin de dénicher l'endroit où il serait le plus susceptible d'y être. Et Léonard savait qu'il y avait dans tout l'Univers deux lieux qui retenaient tout particulièrement l'attention du Docteur : Villengard et la Terre. Après, il lui avait suffit de patienter et de guetter. Il en avait encore des frissons au souvenir de l'adrénaline qui avait coulé dans ses veines lorsque sa proie était enfin apparue dans son champs de vision...

Et voilà qu'en cinq minutes à peine, tout avait été bouclé ! Alors qu'il avait à peine commencé à s'amuser ! Qui a dit que la facilité n'était pas une injustice !

Capturer le Seigneur du Temps, tu parles d'un exploit !

Léonard trouvait que la réputation de cette légende qu'il avait admiré dans un certain sens était surfaite. À son humble avis, cette chasse qu'il avait désiré toute sa vie, cet ultime défi n'était pas tellement couronnée de succès. Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'amer de la défaite qu'il ressentait Mais quelque chose qui y ressemblait fortement.

Déprimée, O'Brien posa son menton sur sa paume.

Enfin, il y avait eu au moins Jack pour égayer un peut tout ça. Jack Harkness... toujours là où on s'y attendait le moins... Un petit sourire goguenard fleurit sur ses lèvres. Galy durant tout le voyage afin d'aller remettre le Maître du Temps aux mains de leur mystérieux commanditaire, n'avait cessé de pester, grogner et jurer contre Harkness. Enragée comme jamais il ne l'avait vu jusque là. Léonard ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait contre lui -et c'était bien gardé de lui demander. Certes, elle avait été blessée, en colère lorsque Jack les avait trahi en désertant leur petite entreprise. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui la mettait dans un état pareil. Il y avait autre chose, un truc entre eux. Comme une sorte de courant électrique. Du désir à l'état pur, presque animal. Léonard en était souvent arrivé à se demander, presque à soupçonner qu'ils étaient passés à l'acte. Bien que Jack pouvait se montrer très entreprenant la plupart du temps, n'aurait jamais approché Galy d'un peu trop prés qu'il le lui aurait été permis.

Léonard porta son verre à ses lèvres, but une gorgée du liquide à la couleur caramel avant de grimacer. Même son whisky avait un goût étrange. Son regard passa en revue le bar. Son examen général s'arrêta sur une femme au décolleté bien remplit perchée sur un tabouret au bar. Et, il regretta subitement de n'avoir pas ramené avec lui pour un tête à tête -et plus si affinité- la compagne du Docteur. Ce dernier avait toujours su si bien s'entourer. Et principalement de se retrouver en très bonne compagnie. Ses divers compagnons étaient quasiment tous des femmes. De caractère, combattive, courageuse, qui n'ont peur de rien et surtout avec un brin de jugeote. Et pour ne rien gâcher, c'étaient de très belles femmes -on avait beau dire, c'était très loin d'être négligeable. Et la dernière en date ne devait pas échapper à cette règle fondamentale. C'est certain, le gallifréen avait un goût exquis lorsqu'il s'agissait de choisir ses compagnes.

O'Brien avait une certaine préférence pour la compagne perdue. Rose Tyler. Cette humaine au caractère volcanique, farouche, qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, tellement fière et si indépendante. Et tout aussi magnifique. Léonard aurait voulu la rencontrer en personne pour se faire sa propre idée et comprendre comment elle avait réussi cet exploit. Car c'était là, la seule femme qui avait eu cette audace, ni plus, ni moins, d'être celle en possession des cœurs du gallifréen.

D'ailleurs en y repensant, il y avait un truc qui le titillait sur la compagne actuelle du Docteur. Il avait la forte impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose avec elle. Ou peut-être bien que sa vague ressemblance avec Rose Tyler le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. De plus, c'était étrange, aucune information ne lui était parvenue que le Docteur avait trouvé une nouvelle compagne depuis le départ de Martha Jones. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, depuis quelques temps le gallifréen s'était fait très discret... Dommage que son client lui avait imposé dans leur contrat de ne pas toucher aux compagnons du Docteur, car il aurait ainsi pu éclaircir ce point qui le titillait.

Le regard de la femme croisa ses yeux. Elle lui adressa un regard carbonisant et leva son verre. Elle sirota une gorgée qui s'apparentait plus à un attentat à la pudeur. O'Brien soupira et se désintéressa d'elle pour se concentrer sur l'observation du fond de son verre.

La capture du Seigneur du Temps n'avait décidément pas la saveur qu'il s'était imaginé...

*** ***

Les bruits de l'extérieur mirent quelques secondes sous le silence le fond sonore de la boîte lorsque les portes battantes s'ouvrirent. Léonard, toujours à contempler le fond de son verre, ne se préoccupa des nouveaux venus, ayant subitement perdu toutes envies. Il ne daigna relever la tête que lorsqu'il entendit des sifflements d'exaltations. Il tressaillit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il reconnu les deux personnes qui venaient de faire leur entrée.

Jack Harkness et la compagne du Docteur.

Sans en comprendre la raison, quelque chose d'étrange se passa en Léonard. La favorite du Seigneur du Temps se tenait droite, fière, le regard planté dans le sien. Elle semblait s'être auréolée d'une aura lumineuse. Il n'avait jamais vu, de toute sa vie, une femme se tenir ainsi. Il y avait quelque chose qui émanait d'elle qu'il ne saurait ni décrire, ni qualifier, bien que cela avait une certaine ressemblance avec ce qu'irradiait le Docteur. Elle avait une présence et un charme qui s'imposait, illuminant et inondant toute la pièce. Léonard ressentait la force animale qu'elle dégageait de toute sa puissance. Et, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il éprouvait du respect, une certaine forme d'adoration pour elle. La jeune femme avait tout d'une déesse qu'on idolâtrait.

La compagne du Docteur lança un regard dissuasif à tous ceux qui avaient osé la siffler. Elle effrayait autant qu'on la désirait. Et en un rien de temps, la boîte se vida de tous ses occupants. Même le barman qui paressait pourtant indétrônable de son bar disparut dans l'arrière boutique. Avec une allure féerique, elle s'avança jusqu'à la table de Léonard et se planta devant lui. Elle le toisait de ses grands yeux chocolats enfiévrés de ses magnifiques reflets dorés.

Jack Harkness d'un saut bondit derrière le bar et se saisit d'un verre. Puis d'un pas nonchalant, il alla rejoindre la table de O'Brien. Il attrapa une chaise sur son passage, la retourna avant de s'assoir dessus à califourchon. Paré d'un sourire victorieux, il se saisit de la bouteille de whisky à peine entamée et s'en servit une bonne rasade. Il leva le verre et fit un clin d'œil à son ancien partenaire.

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps, O'Brien ?

Léonard, toujours imperturbable -du moins à l'extérieur- trinqua.

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Et les deux hommes firent cul sec avant de déposer avec une parfaite synchronisation leur verre retourné sur la table avec fracas.

- Sans rancune, alors Jack ?

Harkness s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise en se penchant sur le dossier, alors que la jeune femme continuait toujours de scruter silencieusement le chasseur de primes comme si elle capable de sonder les profondeurs de son âme.

- Tu devrais lui demander, lui répondit le Capitaine en désignant la jeune femme de son menton. Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas dû la mettre en colère...

- Ah... fit désabusé Léonard en connaissant que trop bien la réputation des compagnes du gallifréen. Encore une de plus prête à se battre en son nom, quitte à se sacrifier... Décidément, en plus de se suivre, elles se ressemblent les unes aux autres...

Jack laissa s'échapper un éclat de rire.

- Tu me déçois énormément, Léonard. Toi qui semblait absolument tout connaître sur le Docteur jusqu'à ses vices...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

Harkness se servit un autre verre.

- As-tu toujours ce carnet sur lequel tu notes toutes les informations que tu récoltes sur lui ? Parce que tu vas devoir y apporter quelques modifications.

Il se redressa, posa les coudes sur le dossier de sa chaise avant d'écarter ses mains pour esquisser un geste assez vague.

- Je sais que la nouvelle n'a pas fait le tour de l'Univers car le Docteur voulait encore garder tout ça secret. C'est un grand cachotier, celui-ci. À mon avis, c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt à la partager avec le reste de l'Univers. Mais toi, l'immense Léonard O'Brien, le plus réputé des chasseurs de primes, tu aurais dû être au courant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu aurais dû louper.

- Jack, siffla O'Brien agacé par son air victorieux qui signifiait qu'il manigançait quelque chose qui ne sentait pas vraiment bon. Cesse ce petit jeu avec moi... tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas abuser de ma patience...

Le sourire de Harkness s'élargit davantage.

- Très bien. Tu vois cette jeune femme. Observe-la attentivement parce que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle jeune femme...

- Qui ? Elle ? Ricana le chasseur de primes. Elle n'est ni la première et ne sera ni la dernière de la liste déjà si longue des compagnes du Docteur ! Comme toutes les autres, elle ne fait que passer en coup de vent dans sa vie !

Harkness secoua la tête et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé, ma belle. Sous son apparence de gentleman, c'est un vrai rustre, n'ayant aucun savoir-vivre avec toutes les femmes en général.

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin mais ne détacha pas son regard de Léonard. Un souffle glacé glissa sur la nuque de celui-ci. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se tramer. Jack se pencha sur son dossier et l'incita à faire de même. L'heure des petites confidences venait de sonner.

- Fais preuve d'ouverture, Léonard, tu veux bien. Cela m'évitera de me répéter.

- Jack...

- Je vais te faire part d'une information capitale sur le Seigneur du Temps qui t'a échappé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors soit très attentif à mes paroles, s'il te plaît. Devant les colères de cette jeune femme, le Docteur, l'être le plus puissant de cet Univers, tremble. S'il existe une seule personne qui sait le défier, d'être capable de lui dire un non ferme et catégorique et de lui coller une baffe en même temps pour lui remettre les idées en place, c'est bien elle. Et tu peux me croire sur parole puisque je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux...

Léonard reporta son entière attention sur la jeune femme et se mit à la détailler plus soigneusement qu'il ne l'avait fait après la capture du Docteur. Blonde, un visage angélique, des yeux chocolats intenses... cela augmentait considérablement son pressentiment d'avoir loupé quelque chose avec elle. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Mais quoi ? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour le Docteur, à part sa ressemblance avec Rose Tyler ? Pourquoi donc Jack insistait-il sur ce point là ? Celui-ci l'observait amusé par la situation et sirotait tranquillement son verre. Ses muscles se tendirent. Il devait reprendre l'avantage sur la situation. Chez Léonard, la pensée se traduisait aussitôt en action. À peine eut-il le temps de dégainer son .45 tout argenté et luisant, que Jack en faisait de même avec son Browning. Sans quitter du regard son ex-associé, O'Brien brandissait son arme en direction de la jeune femme qui, semblait d'ailleurs nullement intimidée par cette démonstration, ne bougea pas d'un iota, tandis que Jack le braquait à son tour.

- Léonard ! Lança Jack tout sourire.

- Jack ! Répondit le chasseur de primes sur le même ton en enlevant le cran de sureté.

Le Capitaine imita son geste. Léonard n'avait pas peur des armes et de l'individu qui la tenait. En revanche, il ressentait beaucoup de respect pour les armes. Il avait vécu avec des armes et de la violence durant quasiment toute sa vie. Il partait du principe que si une personne pointait son arme sur lui, elle était désespérée et prête à l'utiliser. Sauf que c'était loin d'être le cas pour Jack.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu, Jack, bouda soudainement O'Brien. Et tu le sais. Nous ne sommes pas à armes égales.

- Pourtant, cela ne t'a jamais gêné. Il me semblait plutôt que cela t'amusait autrefois...

Harkness toisait attentivement le géant blond attendant cet instant où sa concentration cesserait. Mais cette fraction de seconde n'arrivait toujours pas.

- J'ai une idée ! Déclara O'Brien.

- Pas possible !

- Je pense qu'elle va te plaire...

- Je te suis toute ouïe.

- Nous n'arriverions à rien dans la situation actuelle. Alors, je te propose qu'on dépose les armes pile poil en même temps.

- Quoi ? Le grand O'Brien opte pour un compromis ?

- Jack ! Je n'ai pas fini.

- Oh ! Toutes mes excuses ! Continue, je t'en prie.

- L'Univers n'est qu'un vaste terrain de jeux pour moi. Or, j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver des adversaires digne de ce nom. C'est lassant de toujours gagner !

Jack ne répondit pas. Le regard concentré sur un point imaginaire entre les deux yeux de son ancien partenaire. La situation actuelle se résumait à être une impasse. Quoi qu'il se passerait, il y aurait des morts et dans le meilleur des cas, juste des blessés. S'il réagissait trop tard ou bien trop tôt, Léonard aurait tout son temps pour ne pas s'enfuir bien au contraire, mais pour s'en prendre à la jeune femme.

Cependant un coup de pouce de cette dernière serait volontiers le bienvenu.

- Alors, poursuit O'Brien, je te propose ceci...

Léonard s'interrompit lorsqu'un mouvement de la jeune femme attira bien malgré lui son attention. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il se détourna de Jack une fraction de seconde. Ce qui fut largement suffisant pour ce dernier Sa main jaillit, et se referma sur l'arme du chasseur de primes et la plaqua sur la table avant de lui asséner un violent revers du coude sur le visage. Il y eut un bruit sinistre et réjouissant à la fois de craquement sec. Les doigts du géant blond s'ouvrir mollement et le .45 tomba dans la main de Jack. Léonard, le souffle coupé, se laissa tomber en arrière sur le dos de la banquette en éclatant de rire, alors qu'un liquide poisseux commençait à maculer son visage et ses vêtements. Le tenant toujours en joue, Jack glissa le .45 dans la poche de son manteau tout en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme pour la remercier de son aide. Puis, il colla le canon de son Browning dans les côtes de Léonard, l'incitant ainsi à ne pas bouger pendant qu'il le fouillerait. Il le délesta ainsi de deux lames planquées bien au chaud dans leurs fourreaux sur ses avants bras, le Smith & Wesson, quelques autres armes de poings, ainsi qu'un mystérieux petit carnet noir fermé par un élastique.

- Tu n'as pas totalement perdu la main, ricana O'Brien en se passant une de ses manches sur le visage pour en essuyer le sang.

- Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Pour un vieux comme moi ?

Harkness lui lança un sourire triomphant tout en lui agitant le carnet noir sous le nez.

- Tu sais, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû la mettre en colère. Mais encore moins la sous-estimer. Et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts lorsque je vais te faire réaliser ton erreur avec ce que contient ce petit carnet dont tu ne te sépares jamais.

O'Brien dévisagea son ancien partenaire de jeu avec une expression étrange. Il ouvrit la bouche mais garda le silence. Il lorgna vers la compagne du Docteur.

- Puisque apparemment tu t'obstines à ne pas comprendre qui est elle vraiment.

Jack élargit son sourire puis baissa son arme, convaincu que Léonard ne tenterait pas de reprendre une nouvelle fois l'avantage sur la situation. Il était bien trop piqué au vif, fasciné et bien trop gourmand sur tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le Seigneur du Temps. Le Capitaine retira l'élastique et ouvrit le fameux carnet. Il en était tout émoustillé. Il avait bien souvent lorgné sur ce petit calepin usé tout en étant interdit d'y poser un doigt ou les yeux dessus. C'était l'œuvre de toute une vie. Le trésor de Léonard. Et, il le tenait dans ses mains.

Ce carnet renfermait des années de recherches de O'Brien portant sur un seul sujet. L'obsession de toute sa vie. Le Docteur. Des pages noircies sur tout ce qui avait un rapport de prés ou de loin sur lui. Son portrait, les caractéristiques de chaque régénération, la liste de ses chers compagnons... une biographie non officielle en quelque sorte. Jack en poursuivit rapidement les pages, s'arrêtant toutefois sur certaine qui retenait sa curiosité alors qu'il y cherchait une chose bien particulière.

- Décidément, notre bon vieux Docteur... commenta t-il.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise soudainement. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui montra une page que Léonard aperçut et reconnut. Un sourire plein de tendresse illumina le visage de celle-ci l'adoucissant.

- Tu le savais ? Lui demanda t-il.

Elle acquiesça simplement et il secoua la tête désespéré.

- Hé bien ! Quelque soit sa régénération, il est toujours aussi déjanté... je me demande bien parfois comment tu fais pour le supporter à longueur de temps !

Elle le réprimanda gentiment d'un légère tape sur la tête et d'un regard qui se voulait plutôt espiègle et complice. Léonard observa attentivement cet échange et tiqua. Il connaissait la moindre page de son carnet par cœur donc il savait exactement ce que Jack avait montré à la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas être en possession d'une telle information sur le Docteur. Il était le seul à la détenir puisque celui qui en avait disposé bien avant lui avait purement et simplement disparu sans aucune trace. Les moments étaient rares lorsque le gallifréen laissait s'échapper quelques confidences sur son passé, mais jamais rien de très bien compromettant pour sa survie et sa sécurité. Alors la favorite du moment même si elle semblait avoir une relation charnelle avec lui ne pouvait -en aucun cas- être au courant de ce qu'il y avait d'annoté sur cette page. Il ne se serait jamais dévoilé, mis à nu et encore moins avoir fait tomber le masque face à elle.

Subitement, Léonard tressaillit. Un lien dans son esprit commençait à se former. Comme si un courant d'air venait d'entrer et balayer la pièce, il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Et, il trouvait cela particulièrement désagréable. Non, cela ne collait absolument pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être cette idée qui s'insinuait et prenait racine dans ses pensées. Il l'aurait su. Il aurait dû le savoir si une telle chose s'était produite. De plus, il avait des informateurs éparpillés dans tout l'Univers et dans le temps pour lui rapporter tous les faits du Docteur. L'Univers devait le savoir. L'écho de son retour aurait dû en faire le tour. C'était quelque chose que le gallifréen n'aurait pas pu dissimuler. Pas ça. Pas elle.

- Ah ! La voilà ! S'exclama Jack ayant enfin réussi à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il fit glisser le carnet sur la table vers Léonard. Celui-ci se décomposa à la vue de la page sur laquelle Jack tapotait de son doigt. Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme puis baissa les yeux sur la page de son carnet ornée d'une photographie. Il recommença cet étrange manège plusieurs fois à la suite. Il déglutit péniblement.

Comment... _Elle_... de retour... impossible... piégée...

Non, il n'avait pas pu louper quelque chose d'aussi énorme ! Pas lui ! Pas ça ! Surtout en ce qui _la_ concernait. Mais comment expliquer alors ce point qui le chatouillait depuis le début ? Cette étrange ressemblance...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Léonard ressentit quelque chose en lui d'incompréhensible, pratiquement insupportable.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui au-dessus de la table en y posant les deux mains. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Il sentit ses cheveux si soyeux effleurer sa joue ainsi que le parfum qu'ils dégageaient. Et Dieu qu'elle sentait merveilleusement bon...

- Il n'y a que moi dans l'Univers, lui murmura t-elle d'une voix suave, qui connaisse le Docteur par cœur... dans le sens figuré comme au sens propre... Et lorsqu'il me fait l'amour, il m'appartient corps et âme...

Léonard croisa son regard aux magnifiques reflets dorés.

- Son amour perdu... Rose Tyler...

Elle lui adressa un sourire puis se redressa tout en repoussant ses mèches derrière les oreilles. O'Brien se retourna brusquement vers Jack qui observait la compagne du Docteur avec un air émerveillé. Harkness aimait les femmes... et les hommes aussi... comme n'importe quelle autre créature existante dans l'Univers ! Mais jamais, Léonard ne l'avait vu contempler une personne comme il le faisait en cet instant, avec cet air admiratif, extasié. Il semblait lui porter une sorte d'adoration et de vénération. Léonard, sans vraiment le comprendre et comment il le pouvait, ressentait les mêmes émotions vives à l'égard de la jeune femme.

- Comment ? Demanda t-il dans un souffle à Jack en frappant les poings sur la table. Elle était sensée être à jamais prisonnière de l'autre univers ! Son retour n'aurait pas dû passer inaperçu ! Pas le retour de Rose Tyler !

- Tu vois, se moqua Jack, je te l'avais bien dit que tu t'en mordrais les doigts !

Léonard, la chemise tachée de son sang, se leva précipitamment et se rapprocha de la jeune femme et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Elle ne recula pas. Elle se redressa face à lui, majestueuse et insolente, en le défiant de son regard.

- Comment ? L'interrogea t-il d'un ton rude. Comment es-tu revenue auprès de lui ? Les voyages entre les univers parallèles sont impossibles ! Avec leur disparition, les Seigneurs du Temps ont emportés leur savoir, leur technologie, leurs secrets dans leur tombe ! Même le Docteur, unique survivant, ne peut pas faire le voyage avec son Tardis ! Et quand bien même, il en aurait été capable, il est bien trop lâche pour le faire !

- Peu importe la façon, lui répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement posée. Où est-il ?

- Qui ? Lui répliqua t-il avec ironie en reprenant de son assurance car conscient qu'il détenait l'information qu'elle voulait obtenir.

En réponse, elle haussa simplement des épaules en ne cessant jamais de sourire.

- Non, Léonard... fit Jack en sirotant une gorgée de whisky. Il n'est jamais bon de jouer avec une femme en colère. Et encore moins d'être un obstacle sur son chemin. Surtout avec Rose Tyler...

- Je ne perds jamais Jack...

Le Capitaine secoua la tête et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise comme pour apprécier le spectacle qui allait bientôt débuter.

- Comme tu veux... je voulais juste te prévenir...

- Où est mon Docteur ? Demanda Rose à nouveau.

- Tu es peut-être spéciale pour lui, Rose... il a même sacrifié une de ses vies pour toi... mais à mes yeux, tu n'es qu'une insignifiante humaine, certes loyale, toujours prête à se battre, à se sacrifier une nouvelle fois en son nom... sauf que tu n'es pas en mesure de m'affronter !

Elle le dévisagea un instant puis agrippa la clef qu'elle portait comme pendentif d'une main, et posa l'autre sur son torse. Il aperçut quelque chose d'une couleur dorée filer aussi vite qu'un éclair sur le front de la jeune femme. Des picotements douloureux parcoururent tout son corps. Quelque chose... Une ombre, une présence s'insinua en lui. Elle balaya ses défenses sans qu'il puisse tenter de résister. Elle le piégea. Le cloua sur place, inhibant toutes ses pensées. Elle arpentait chaque cellule, chaque fibre nerveuse qui le constituait. Et deux voix unies résonnèrent en lui, dont l'une était claire et grave.

_« Nous somme sa compagne, Rose Tyler... mais sache que nous sommes bien plus que cela. Nous sommes aussi sa gardienne, le Méchant Loup. Et tu es malheureusement pour toi en travers de notre chemin... »_

Léonard O'Brien, depuis sa tendre enfance, depuis ce moment où il avait compris qu'il était plus fort que ses camarades de classe et qu'il pouvait jouer avec leurs peurs, n'avait plus eu ce besoin pressant, cette envie folle d'aller se réfugier sous les jupons de sa nurse...


	21. Chapitre 16

_Hello la compagnie !!!_

_Merci à Amazing-Destiny, Ingrid, Rosa020, Sunny angel, Coralie91 et manuelle pour leurs reviews !_

_Merci d'être là, à chaque chapitre et d'attendre toujours si impatiemment la suite._

_Nous sommes à peu prés à la moitié de l'histoire... et vi déjà... bientôt les réponses, le dénouement et la fin !!! Et j'en ai déjà un petit pincement au cœur... Bon, d'accord il n'est pas encore l'heure des adieux, je remballe mes mouchoirs, cependant, ça va si vite arriver..._

_Oh ! J'allais oublier... Aujourd"hui nous sommes le 18 avril alors je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à mon écossais adoré !_

_Bon allez voici le chapitre 16 !_  
_Bonne lecture ! Et à très bientôt !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux et sait déjà qu'il a replongé dans ce cauchemar. Toujours dans la même pièce. Le même raie de lumière au-dessus de la porte. Tout était là. Même la voix.

- David ? Vous m'entendez ?

Il grimaça d'irritation. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante cette voix, surtout sa manie de lui demander sans cesse s'il l'entendait. Il était peut-être vieux, quoique dans la fleur de l'âge pour un Seigneur du Temps, mais il n'était quand même pas sourd !

- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle, mais vous étiez agité alors nous avons dû vous administrer un calmant. Et augmenter les doses de votre traitement. C'est pour cela que vous avez mal à la tête.

Et où était la question cette fois-ci ? Cependant, c'était vrai qu'il avait mal à la tête. Toujours autant. Et, il avait tellement froid malgré la chaleur dans la pièce. Il se sentait comateux aussi. Il ouvrit la bouche. Elle était pâteuse. Il essaya de bouger mais il était toujours solidement attaché sur son lit.

- David, vous devez faire un effort. Il faut que vous restiez avec nous.

Rester ? Et puis quoi, encore ! Il avait bien autre chose à faire que de rester ici. C'était qu'il avait un Univers tout entier à surveiller, lui ! Et, puis cela en devenait lassant. C'était sans cesse la même chose avec la voix.

- David... il faut que vous vous accrochiez...

Magnifique idée ! Grandiose ! Mais à quoi ?

Il laissa vagabonder son regard à nouveau autour de lui et découvrit des choses qui n'y étaient pas auparavant. Sur son bras gauche, il y avait une perfusion. Des capteurs sur sa poitrine et sur son front. Et des écrans avec tout un tas de graphiques. Attaché et surveillé de près ! C'est qu'il en avait de la chance !

Il fronça des sourcils en voyant le regard inquiet de la femme rousse et quelque peu intrigué. Tiens, c'était curieux. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Il n'avait pas pensé tout de suite que tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'une simple hallucination. Il venait de se rendre-compte que depuis le début, il raisonnait et agissait comme si ceci était la réalité. Étrange...

- Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ? Demanda t-elle.

Ah ! La question ! Enfin ! Et pour y répondre avait-il le droit au cinquante-cinquante, au choix des lecteurs ou bien au coup de fil à un ami ? Et s'il donnait la bonne réponse, aurait-il le droit de voir sa compagne ?

- David... vous êtes dans une clinique privée du nom de « The Priory » à Londres.

Une clinique ? Hein ? Londres ? Quoi ?

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air pourtant très sérieuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans une clinique ? Lui, le Docteur ! Un Seigneur du Temps ! Un être capable de leurrer la mort en se régénérant ! Décidément, rien ne collait. Et si... ce n'était tout compte fait pas juste une hallucination ? Non ! Ce n'était pas la réalité. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve. Il hallucine, c'est ça. Il était en train d'halluciner. Alors non, ce n'était pas _sa _réalité. En aucun cas.

- Si, David, c'est la réalité.

Il sursauta. Avait-il pensé à haute voix ?

- Vous êtes bien dans la clinique « The Priory » à Londres. Et je suis le docteur Donna Noble. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Donna Noble... Il pinça des lèvres, fronça encore plus les sourcils et la dévisagea. Effectivement, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il avait une certaine résonance. Une bref seconde l'image d'une rousse en robe de mariée dans le Tardis lui apparue. Puis d'autres images d'elle lui vient à l'esprit comme si le fait de lui avoir dit son nom fut un déclic. Un évènement. Un mariage. Une fête. Noël. Une énorme araignée rouge. Et un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Donna Noble ! Il écarquilla des yeux, ne cachant ainsi nullement son étonnement à la jeune femme. Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être elle, bien qu'elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et puis Donna, Docteur ! C'était le monde à l'envers ! C'était une farce, hein ? On le faisait marcher ?

- Votre ami Jack Harkness passera vous voir tout à l'heure. Je l'ai prévenu.

Mais pourquoi donc parlait-elle toujours de Jack ? Et Rose ? Lui, il voulait parler de sa compagne, savoir où elle était, si elle allait bien.

Rose... encore ce froid... ce vide en lui...

Bon qui était l'auteur de cette mauvaise farce ? Qu'il se dénonce. Parce que toutes les bonnes farces ont une fin. S'était-on au moins bien amusé à ses dépends ? Car cela ne commençait plus vraiment à être drôle. D'ailleurs, cela ne l'avait jamais été.

Une longue et pénible minute s'écoula. Et rien ne se passa. Juste Donna Noble et lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout.

- Tout ira bien, David. Calmez-vous...

Et, elle continuait de l'appeler David ! Irrémédiablement, ce ne pouvait être qu'un affreux cauchemar ! Il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et trouverait Rose paisiblement endormie dans ses bras. Il adorait plus que tout observer sa compagne dormir, écouter sa respiration si douce, si lente et si régulière. Et puis, elle était si jolie avec ses boucles blondes délicieusement désordonnées. Ses pommettes étaient si douces à caresser et à embrasser...

- Vous étiez là-bas, constata Donna Noble. Avec elle.

Là-bas ? Avec elle ? Parlait-elle enfin de Rose ?

- David, ce n'est pas réel.

Pas réel ? De quoi ? Ici ?

- C'est le fruit de votre imagination.

Mais que cherchait-elle à lui faire comprendre ? _Donna, soyez un peu plus clair ! _Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour jouer avec elle. Sa patience légendaire avait ses limites !

- Vous devez vous concentrez, faire la part entre le réel et...

Et ? Donna Noble semblait hésiter. Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Faire la part des choses entre quoi ? Si, elle ne lui expliquait pas davantage, il ne comprendrait pas. Et, il avait une énorme envie de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire à la fin ? Articula t-il lentement avec plus de difficultés qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ah ! Nouvelle hésitation de la part de Donna. Allait-elle cracher le morceau ? C'était si difficile de lui dire ?

- Vous êtes mon patient depuis plus d'un an. Et vous êtes actuellement sous traitement psychiatrique.

S'il n'avait pas été attaché, il aurait bondit du lit. Sous traitement psychiatrique ? Lui ? Quoi, il était fou, c'est ça ? Sa peur monta d'un autre cran.

- Je vous fais suivre actuellement un nouveau traitement. Et, c'est la première fois que vous reprenez pied à la réalité depuis que vous êtes ici. C'est pour cela qu'il faut vous accrocher.

Elle semblait hésiter, s'inquiétant de savoir s'il comprenait. Il se concentrait. Et non, de fait, il ne comprenait toujours rien. Il regarda tout autour de lui, hagard. Clinique ? Traitement ? Psychiatrie ? Est-ce que tout ceci était bien une... hallucination... ou alors vraiment la réalité ? Comment savoir ? Car c'était dingue la manière dont les choses lui paressaient réelles, ici. Beaucoup trop. Et, il n'aimait pas ça. Parce que cela le faisait douter alors qu'il ne devrait pas.

- Pied à la réalité ? Répéta t-il pour inciter Donna à lui donner plus d'explications. Et en traitement pour quelle raison ?

- Concentrez-vous. Focalisez-vous sur ce que vous voyez et ressentez, David. Faites la part des choses.

- Faire la part des choses ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

Donna ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contentait juste de l'observer. Il ferma les yeux complètement perdu. Un vrai cauchemar. Mais jamais un cauchemar ne lui avait paru si réel. Épouvantablement réel. C'était ça qui le dérangeait et le perturbait.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la voit. À côté du lit. Tout près de Donna Noble. Rose. Elle était si belle. Elle souriait comme auparavant. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Bien avant qu'elle soit devenue Louve. Elle posa sur lui un regard tendre, un air malicieux sur le visage.

- Mon Docteur...

- Rose... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il venait de lui répondre avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres en plongeant le regard dans le sien. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il voulait lui tendre la main, saisir la sienne, entremêler leurs doigts mais la sangle en cuir lui empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Donna fixa l'endroit où se tenait Rose, puis lui. À nouveau sa compagne. Il avait la forte impression qu'elle la ne voyait pas.

- David, restez avec moi. Il n'y a personne d'autre que vous et moi, intervient Donna en l'arrachant à sa si magnifique contemplation.

Rose ne disait rien. Elle souriait. Toujours pour lui.

- David, nous sommes seuls, insista t-elle.

- Rose, pourquoi elle ne te voit pas ? Tu la vois bien toi.. n'est-ce pas ?

- Chut... mon Docteur, calme-toi... tout se passera bien... je te le promets.

- David, nous sommes seuls, répéta Donna.

- Chochana, prends-moi dans tes bras.

- Il faut que tu sois fort, mon Docteur...

- David, résistez. C'est votre imagination. Elle n'est pas réelle. Tout est dans votre tête.

Il grimaça. La douleur de son mal de tête devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Il avait le sentiment que son crâne allait imploser. Donna et Rose dans la même pièce qui lui parlaient mais ne se voyaient pas. C'était totalement fou !

- David !

- Mon Docteur...

- Restez avec nous !

- Sois fort, mon Docteur, je t'en prie... Sois-le pour moi...

Elles parlaient en même temps. Leurs paroles qui s'embrouillaient, s'emmêlaient pour former un brouhaha assommant. C'était insupportable. Il ne sait plus où il en était. La douleur se faisait toujours plus vive, plus insistante.

- Chochana... gémit-il.

- David ! C'est une projection ! Rose n'est plus de ce monde !

Il tourna la tête brutalement vers Donna Noble et la regarda d'un air glacial et plus autoritaire que jamais, malgré le martèlement dans sa tête. Tout en se mordillant les lèvres, elle avait soudainement mal à l'aise, comme si elle venait de se rendre-compte qu'elle aurait dû taire ses dernières paroles.

- Comment ça plus de ce monde ? Fit-il d'une voix sèche à la tonalité douloureuse. Elle est revenue, Donna. Je l'ai retrouvé après tout ce temps passé sans elle dans le noir... Elle se tient de nouveau à mes côtés. Comme avant. Comme cela aurait dû toujours être.

- Je suis désolée, David, reprit Donna d'un ton doux. Mais Rose est morte...

Il blêmit. Rose... morte... non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas elle. Donna devait se tromper. Elle ne la connaissait pas. Et ce n'était pas avec le peu qu'il avait pu lui dire sur Rose, qu'elle pouvait savoir qui elle était. C'était une méprise. Une erreur. Un mensonge.

Il regarda en direction de sa compagne pour se rassurer, se réconforter de sa présence, mais elle avait disparu sans un bruit.

- Vous avez enterré votre femme, poursuivit Donna, il y a bientôt deux ans aujourd'hui, David.

- Ma femme ? Bredouilla t-il. Rose... elle n'est pas... pas encore... elle est...

Il frissonna et Donna posa une main apaisante sur son bras, mais il n'en avait pas conscience.

- Votre compagne retrouvée dans votre autre monde, je sais...

Un silence.

- David, vous vous êtes enfoncés dans un... (Elle s'interrompit pour choisir soigneusement ses mots avant de poursuivre). Cet univers depuis un long moment. Croyez-moi, je suis au courant de tout ce que vous pensez être la réalité. Que vous êtes le Docteur, un Seigneur du Temps, qui voyage à travers l'espace et le temps à bord du Tardis. Mais aussi que vous êtes le dernier de sa race, l'unique survivant d'une guerre. De votre rencontre avec Rose par la suite. Elle qui a réussi là où tout le monde aurait échoué. De vos voyages ensemble. De sa douloureuse et insupportable perte, puis de vos retrouvailles miraculeuses... de tout. Mais tout cela n'existe pas, David.

Il chercha du regard Rose mais elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Où était-elle partie ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé tout seul ? Était-elle partie chercher l'aide de Jack ? Et puis comment avait-elle pu disparaître si vite ? Un peu comme si finalement, elle n'avait jamais été présente physiquement dans cette pièce. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit qu'une projection de son inconscient, comme Donna voulait lui faire comprendre ?

- Rien de ce monde n'est réel, poursuivit la jeune femme toujours sur un ton doux, comme rassurant. Rien n'existe. Votre esprit l'a inventé.

Il se mit à trembler. Donna remonta sa main sur son épaule. Un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Tout ce auquel il croyait ne serait que le fruit de son cerveau déglingué, alors ? Non, pas tout ça. Surtout pas Rose. Pas ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle depuis son retour. Mais alors comment s'expliquer cette sensation de... réalisme qu'il éprouvait ici depuis le début ?

- Vous n'avez pas pu faire face à la perte brutale de votre femme. Alors votre esprit a crée un monde pour surmonter ce traumatisme. Un monde où Rose est encore en vie.

- Rose est vivante ! Hurla t-il en s'agitant violemment. C'est ce monde qui n'est pas réel !

- David...

- Et cessez de m'appeler David ! Je suis le Docteur ! Le Docteur ! Arrêtez de me manipuler ! Et dites-moi enfin ce que vous attendez de moi !

- Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Votre ami Jack va venir tout à l'heure. Vous le croirez lui ?

- Jack ? Répéta t-il décontenancé, en cessant de se débattre.

- Il vient vous voir dès que son travail le lui permet. Toutes les semaines depuis que vous êtes ici. Il va être content et soulagé d'apprendre que vous êtes revenu parmi nous. Enfin, après tout ce temps.

Ils se fixèrent durant de longues minutes dans un silence pesant. Il ne comprenait pas. Où était Rose ? Pourquoi cette insistance sur Jack ? Et pourquoi lui dire que sa vie n'était qu'une affabulation ? Pourquoi nier qu'il était le Docteur, un Seigneur du Temps ? Rose était réelle. Sa vie, son passé, le Tardis, ses voyages dans le temps, les régénérations, c'était ça la réalité. Pas ce monde là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un mauvais rêve dont il ne tarderait plus à se réveiller.

Mais qui était donc derrière tout cela ? Pourquoi le manipulait-on ? Et pourquoi lui dire que Rose ne serait plus de ce monde si on voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui ? Parce qu'il serait plus judicieux de le menacer avec une Rose en vie pour lui extorquer des informations, non ? Ça ne collait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Il sentait las. Il se sentait fatigué, aussi. Encore ce maudit mal de tête. Les bips des machines s'accélèrent trahissant son angoisse. Il détestait ne pas comprendre. Il lui fallait Rose. Elle pourrait lui expliquer ce qui se passe.

Il ferma les yeux. Donna Noble parlait. Une autre voix se superposa à la sienne. Rose. Elles lui parlaient toutes les deux en même temps, l'une l'incitant à rester dans le réel, l'autre à être fort. Leurs voix s'emmêlèrent. Les mêmes supplications. Et lui était au milieu. Il ne comprenait toujours rien à la situation. Il va devenir fou. Ou bien l'était-il déjà ?

Il serra les dents. Il remua, gigota, tentant de se libérer des sangles afin de s'échapper de ses liens qui le retenaient à ici, qui l'empêchaient de revenir à « _sa_ » réalité. Il devait sortir d'ici à tout prix. Il se cambra, tira de plus en plus fort sur les courroies. Il grimaça sous la douleur. Il sentit des mains puissantes le maintenir sur le lit pour l'immobiliser. Il hurla, poussa des cris terrifiants, ordonna qu'on le libère, répétait sans cesse qu'il était le Docteur, qu'il voulait Rose.

Sa tête lui faisait toujours atrocement mal. Alors vaincu par cette douleur, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Donna Noble l'observait, attentive et réellement inquiète...


	22. Chapitre 17

_Kikou tout le monde !!!_

_Merci à Amazing-Destiny, Sunny angel, Ingrid, Manuelle, Coralie91 et Rosa020 pour leurs reviews !!! Un merci du fond du cœur !!!_

_Désolée pour la mise en ligne des chapitres un peu aléatoires de ces dernières semaines. Cependant en ce moment, je dois jongler entre le boulot, les lettres de motivations -afin de trouver un employeur pour ma formation-, les préparations aux entretiens et diverses autres obligations, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ma fic... :-( _

_Sinon, je dois aussi vous dire que le chapitre 19 (rassurez-vous, il y aura bien le chapitre 18 mis en ligne ce week-end) ne sera publié que le troisième week-end, voir probablement le dernier week-end de mai, étant donné que je serais qu'entre deux coups de vent chez moi ce mois ci. Mais pas de panique, je ne vous oublie pas et vous promets qu'il y aura un bien un point final à cette histoire. _

_Sinon comme d'habitude, s'il y a des questions, des remarques, n'hésitez-pas ! _

_Bye. Et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

***Chapitre 17***

Rose Tyler referma la porte du Tardis derrière elle et sentit un long frisson glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle porta une de ses mains à sa clef. Ce geste si familier et désormais instinctif sembla apaiser son inquiétude et sa peur. Oui, Rose Tyler avait peur. Elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée de ce qui allait se passer, de ce combat qu'elle allait devoir mener. Terrifiée aussi de ce qu'elle était devenue, de porter la marque et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Cependant, elle était si fière d'être l'une des si rares personnes qui aient reçu la faveur des Astres, si déterminée à tout faire pour en être digne. La Rose humaine qu'elle avait été et qui n'avait désiré qu'une seule et unique chose de tout son cœur s'était métamorphosée, devenant ainsi une Rose de sang-mêlée, qui en cet instant doit assumer ce qu'elle était devenue, de ce qu'elle représentait pour son Docteur et des devoirs qui lui incombaient de l'être.

Alors cessant de trembler, Rose se redressa. Prête à se battre. Jusqu'au bout. Et ce, même si cela impliquait avoir recours à l'ultime sacrifice pour mettre fin à la tempête. Cette fameuse tempête qui tel un couperet rythmait sa vie depuis son retour et dont elle ne savait toujours rien. Rien de la menace qu'elle constituait pour l'Univers, le Docteur et elle. À part sans doute qu'elle serait déterminante, que sa conclusion allait conditionner d'une manière indélébile leurs vies, les jours qui suivraient, l'Univers tout entier.

Le Méchant Loup et elle avaient eu le vague espoir d'apprendre quelques informations de Léonard. Mais celui-ci leur avait été pratiquement inutile. Il ne savait rien de son mystérieux commanditaire, de ce monstre qui avait commis cette terrible erreur en lançant un contrat sur son compagnon. Ils avaient pu juste lui arracher en fouillant sa mémoire le lieu où il avait emmené le Docteur.

Et, ils venaient d'y mettre les pieds. Et savaient dorénavant que ce serait ce lieu, le témoin à d'énormément de douleurs, de cris et de pleurs. Le fléau que l'Univers craignait allait avoir lieu ici.

La fin était proche. Beaucoup trop proche...

La jeune femme était sur ses gardes, comme le Méchant Loup à l'affut, prêt tous les deux à se lancer à corps perdu dans la tempête. Elle laissa son regard errer sur le lieu qui deviendrait d'un instant à l'autre le champs de bataille. Cela ressemblait à une terre de désolation, rien que des gravats et de la poussières. Il n'y avait aucun murmure, ni bruit. Le silence était d'or. La lumière semblait avoir perdu la lutte contre l'obscurité. Il n'y avait qu'un mince raie de lumière, dernière survivante, qui continuait de lutter pour exister, formant un minuscule disque lumineux sur le sol.

Le Méchant Loup le sentait. Le Tardis aussi. Ce lieu était isolé du reste de l'Univers. La vie ne l'habitait plus. Le temps qui s'écoulait inlassablement dans le reste de l'Univers n'avait pas sa place ici. La notion de temps n'existait même plus. Cet endroit était figé dans l'espace et le temps.

Rose chercha Jack du regard et le trouva un peu plus loin. Celui-ci contemplait, muet de stupéfaction des boites. Dix boites disposées les unes à la suite des autres. Toutes si bien alignées en rang à la verticale sur le mur. Elle avança vers la première et se figea instantanément à la vue de ce qu'elle contenait.

Comment ?

Comment était-ce possible ?

Le visage blême, elle croisa les yeux de Jack qui ne semblait pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il observait. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et recula. Même le Méchant Loup ne semblait pas à s'attendre à ça. La menace était bien plus grande que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

Dix boites. L'Univers en tremblait d'effroi. Dix boites identiques. Toutes contenant le même équivalent. Dix boites. Dix personnes qui reposaient derrières les surfaces vitrées. Toutes des hommes. Des âges différents. Dix hommes qui en première apparence n'avaient rien en commun. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient qu'un seul et même homme.

Dix boites. Dix hommes. Dix régénérations. Une seule et unique personne. Le Docteur.

Rose découvrait son compagnon sous ses différents visages. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Les dix Docteurs ne pouvaient pas, ne devaient pas, en aucun cas se retrouver au même endroit ! Les risques étaient bien trop grands. Bien trop dangereux ! Pas les dix régénérations en même temps ! Pas dans un lieu unique !

Horrifiée par sa vision et en même temps fascinée, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'en détacher. Le Docteur. Son Docteur avait commencé à se confier quelques temps après son retour sur son passé, celui bien avant qu'elle ne débarque dans sa vie. Pas tout de suite. Au début, ils avaient dû se retrouver l'un et l'autre, réapprendre en quelque sorte à vivre ensemble. Oui, c'était étrange de penser à une telle chose parce que même si les choses s'étaient faites très naturellement et avec simplicité entre eux, ils se retrouvaient dorénavant dans une relation d'égal à égal. Elle n'était plus simplement une compagne, une personne qui l'accompagnait dans ses voyages. Leur relation avait changé, leurs rôles avaient évolué. Même si cela s'était fait sans aucune difficulté pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils avaient dû trouver leur place dans leur « _couple _», se créer leur intimité.

Elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle avait simplement attendu qu'il le fasse de lui-même, qu'il soit prêt aussi. Et c'était lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins qu'il avait commencé à lui raconter son histoire. Cela fut long. On ne résumait pas neuf cent ans d'existence, surtout la sienne, en quelques heures perdues entre deux voyages. Il lui avait tout raconté, de son enfance solitaire à l'homme qu'il était devenu, façonné par les régénérations successives. Elle avait conscience qu'il avait longuement hésité à lui montrer les différents visages qu'il avait eu. Elle en était curieuse mais elle ne l'avait pas poussé à le faire.

Son regard se posa sur le premier Docteur. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire et en était toujours troublée. Son Docteur qui avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, une véritable boule d'énergie bondissant tout autour de la console du Tardis, ne cessant jamais de parler, avait été cet homme aux cheveux blancs soigneusement coiffés, arborant cet air étrange qui l'intimidait. Difficile de croire qu'il avait été cet homme, il y a bien longtemps.

Ses yeux poursuivirent l'évolution du Docteur et détailla chaque régénération. Il lui avait dévoilé chacun de ses visages, un tantinet inquiet de sa réaction. Elle avait pu ainsi les voir sur papier glacé. Chacun avait leur charme, une présence. Mais les voir pour de vrai, en chair et en os était impressionnant. Le Docteur sous certains traits lui donnait la chair de poule, notamment le huitième tout comme le troisième à vrai dire. Alors qu'elle était sous le charme de ce beau blond, sa cinquième régénération, habillé d'une tenue de croquet, arborant fièrement une branche de céleri à sa veste.

Rose grimaça devant la tenue bariolée du sixième. Quelque soit sa régénération, il fallait qu'il ait ce côté excentrique que ce soit du côté de ses tenues ou de son caractère. Certaines choses malgré ses régénérations qui demeuraient à rester inchangées.

Un tantinet nostalgique, une bouffée de tendresse qui la submergeait, elle s'arrêta sur le neuvième Docteur. Cet homme ténébreux au beau sourire et à la veste de cuir. C'était étrange de le revoir sous ces traits. C'était de lui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Un homme qui trimballait un lourd passif derrière lui et qui portait beaucoup trop de responsabilités sur ses épaules fragilisées, se cachant sous une façade énergique pour masquer ses émotions. Même si tous étaient le même homme, elle ressentait énormément plus d'affection à l'égard de son premier Docteur que tous les autres. Elle y était d'une certaine manière moins attachée à eux puisqu'elle ne le connaissait pas sous ces traits. Elle n'avait aucun lien avec eux. Ils n'étaient que le passé qu'elle connaissait par le récit de son compagnon mais non vécu.

Son cœur bondit à la vue de_ Son_ Docteur. Ce Seigneur du Temps aux cheveux savamment décoiffés, qui ne s'habillerait jamais d'une autre manière qu'avec son costume brun rayés et ses Converses qu'il idolâtrait. Lui-même parfois se décrivait comme un « geek chic ». Ses magnifiques prunelles d'un chocolat intense dans lesquelles, elle aimait se perdre. Son sourire sous lequel, elle fondait comme neige au soleil... cet homme dont elle était éperdument folle amoureuse. Cette dixième régénération la tenait complètement sous le charme.

Devant elle se dressait le Docteur sous les traits de dix différents hommes.

Troublant. Déconcertant. Inimaginable. Et pourtant bel et bien la réalité.

Une effroyable réalité...

Rose ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même que c'était une très mauvaise chose...

Cela annonçait quelque chose de terrible...

Une personne, qui que ce soit, avait besoin des dix régénérations de son Docteur. Mais pour quelles raisons ? Dans quel but ? Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait ? À part des conséquences désastreuses pour l'Univers, le temps et l'espace qui le constituaient ? Où alors était-ce un piège pour le gallifréen ? Afin de le détruire ? De l'effacer de l'Univers pour annuler tous ces faits et gestes, défaire tous ce qu'il avait ou aurait pu faire, d'annihiler tout ce qu'il apportait comme l'espoir afin de tout remodeler ?

Quelque soit sa régénération, le gallifréen seul était un être dangereux... se frotter à l'un d'eux était à ses risques et périls. Alors les dix en même temps, cela avait un côté suicidaire. Cependant quelque soit le danger, le risque ne devait être qu'insignifiant par rapport au résultat tant convoité.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Rose les contempla. Les dix Docteurs. Chacun prisonnier de leur propre cellule, ils semblaient être plongé dans une sorte de coma. Elle se rapprocha du sien. Elle déposa sa main sur la paroi vitrée, l'empêchant de le toucher. Son cœur se meurtrit à la vue de son visage. Il avait les joues ruisselantes de larmes, d'autres s'échappaient encore de ses paupières. Ses traits se crispaient en une affreuse grimace de douleur et de tristesse. Il avait mal. Il souffrait. Elle le sentait. Et, elle avait cette envie folle, impérieuse, pressante de le prendre dans ses bras afin de lui sécher ses larmes. Elle chuchota son nom.

Elle serra ses doigts en poings rageurs. Une personne osait faire souffrir encore une fois son Docteur. N'avait-il donc pas vécu assez de drames, de douleurs, dans sa vie pour que cela cesse enfin ? Pourquoi l'Univers ne lui fichait pas la paix ? Qu'avait-il donc fait dans sa vie pour que l'Univers le malmène tant ? C'était tellement injuste. La vie était injuste. Pourquoi donc lui faire endurer tout ceci ? Elle le vivait comme une condamnation injuste et sévère pour son compagnon. Quel crime ignoble avait-il commis dans sa vie pour mériter cette pénitence ? Et qui en avait décidé de cette sentence ? Combien de temps encore allait-il devoir payer de sa vie ? Combien faudra t-il encore de sacrifice de sa part pour qu'il ait l'absolution ? Elle ne supportait pas cette injustice envers son Docteur. Tout comme ce regard blessé qu'il avait encore quelque fois lorsqu'il se croyait seul ou bien qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Ni cette tristesse, cette mélancolie qui émanait de lui quand elle le surprenait le regard dans le vague, perdu dans ses souvenirs, d'un temps où il n'était pas le survivant.

Rose savait qu'il le vivait comme une malédiction. Et quelque part, il l'avait accepté et faisait avec. Elle avait le sentiment aussi qu'il avait cessé de se battre. Il subissait, encaissait les coups les uns après les autres en pensant que c'était juste ce qu'il méritait. Une fois, il avait ironisé sur le fait qu'elle devrait prendre ses jambes à son cou, qu'elle devait le fuir pendant qu'il était encore temps. Elle s'était retenue de lui coller une baffe pour lui remettre les idées en place à ce moment là. Néanmoins, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de décider pour elle s'il était bien ou non pour elle et en général qu'il cesse d'avoir ce genres de pensées si sombres et torturées. Avant de le rassurer qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle se tiendrait toujours quoi qu'il se passe à ses côtés.

Alors, elle se battait pour lui, contre ses démons, cette soi-disant malédiction à laquelle il se croyait condamné. Rose savait qu'elle n'avait gagné qu'une bataille lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Garder le gallifréen était une lutte de tous les instants parce que même si de son côté, il faisait exister, vivre le « _nous_ », il était sans cesse animé par la peur et les doutes. Cependant, elle ne changerait pour rien dans l'Univers ce qu'elle vivait avec lui. Leur histoire. Oui, parce qu'un jour, elle savait que ce combat, elle ne le menait pas pour rien, qu'il trouverait tôt au tard un aboutissement.

Son Docteur... elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur la paroi... elle sentit les larmes gronder en elle.

- Je vais te sortir de là, mon Docteur... tu m'entends ? Chuchota t-elle. Et, je te ferais passer le plus mauvais des quart d'heure de ton existence... Alors soit fort, mon Docteur...

La jeune femme ravala ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle avait une bataille à mener. Sans aucun doute contre la plus terrible des menaces qu'elle avait jusque-là affronté. Mais, elle lutterait jusqu'au bout. Avec ce fol espoir que ce combat en son nom allait lui donner la paix qu'il souhaitait tant, le libérerait enfin de ses démons.

Ce n'était plus le moment de flâner. Elle avait un Seigneur du Temps à sauver. Un Univers parallèlement, aussi.

Rose Tyler allait sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son Docteur.

Le Méchant Loup allait sauver le dernier Seigneur du Temps.

Il était temps pour eux d'honorer leur rôle, ce qu'ils sont devenu pour lui.

Sa gardienne.


	23. Chapitre 18

_Merci à Amazing-Destiny, Sunny angel, Rosa020 et Coralie91 pour leurs reviews !_

_Bonne lecture ! Et à la prochaine ! _

**

* * *

****Chapitre 18**

- Bonjours, alors comment vous vous sentez, aujourd'hui ?

Il se retourna. Ce n'était pas Donna, ni Harkness. Mais, une infirmière qui travaillait à la clinique. Une belle femme à la peau chocolat. Martha Jones. Une compagne dans l'autre monde et dans celui-ci infirmière. Elle le connaissait bien. Il s'était habitué à cet état de fait. Ici, tout le monde semblait le connaître et savoir qu'il revenait de loin. De très loin même, selon Donna Noble. Cela faisait même un an qu'il n'avait pas bougé de la clinique.

Il y a quelques jours, il a revu Jack Harkness. Le même avec les rides en plus. Sauf qu'il était commissaire principal dans la Police Londonienne et non chef d'une institution secrète fondée par la Reine Victoria. Depuis, il vient chaque jour, le matin ou l'après-midi selon ses possibilités. Il lui a parlé de son internement demandé par Jackie, quelques mois après le drame. Le décès de Rose à la suite d'un accident. Elle avait été fauchée par un chauffard ivre, enceinte de six mois de leur premier enfant. Jack n'avait pas eu l'air très à l'aise en lui annonçant tout cela. Comme s'il était étonné qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Ou puisse l'avoir oublié.

Car il écoutait dorénavant tout ce qu'on lui disait. Bien qu'à contrecœur, il admettait la possibilité de cette chambre, du docteur Donna Noble et de Jack Harkness. Que ce monde puisse être réel. Alors, il écoutait. Curieux aussi de savoir. D'en apprendre davantage sur sa vie dans ce monde. Sur la personne qu'il était. David Tennant, un orphelin qui avait grandi dans un foyer pour enfants, ayant été trimballé de famille d'accueil à une autre jusqu'à ses dix ans où plus personne n'avait voulu l'accueillir. Alors, il avait dû rester au foyer et grandir très vite. Plus vite. Beaucoup trop vite que tous les autres gosses. Et qui avait décidé de se donner les moyens de réussir pour s'en sortir et survivre. À seize ans le brevet en poche, il avait quitté le foyer, loué une chambre de bonne et pris un travail à mi-temps, puis avait réussi à décrocher son bac pour entrer à l'université. Et là-bas, son chemin avait croisé celui de Rose Tyler. Elle, l'amour de sa vie comme le lui avait si bien fait comprendre Jack. Le gamin était finalement devenu un homme qui avait épousé Rose Tyler. Il regarda son annulaire gauche. Son alliance. Il avait -eu- une vie ordinaire avec la plus extraordinaire des femmes. Tout avait l'air réel. Ce monde paressait si réel. Tellement. Cependant, il continuait de refuser d'accepter cette possibilité. Car c'était un monde où Rose n'était plus. Et ce monde ne pouvait tout simplement pas exister.

Il répondit à Martha par un grognement. Elle lui sourit, l'air satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle lui parla du temps, des potins de la clinique tout en remplissant sa tâche mécaniquement, avant de le quitter pour un autre patient.

À peine la porte refermée, il poussa un long soupir et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Depuis plusieurs jours, il n'était plus sanglé au lit et on l'avait déplacé dans cette chambre. Donna Noble lui avait aussi donné le droit de se déplacer. Jamais seul, bien entendu, un M. Muscle le suivait où qu'il aille et le plaquerait au sol s'il tentait de s'enfuir. Il pouvait donc errer dans les couloirs ternes de la clinique et même prendre l'air dans l'après-midi s'il avait l'autorisation de Donna Noble d'aller se promener dans le jardin de la clinique. Il y avait croisé le Maître -à plusieurs reprises- qui lui avait paru alors le moins fou entre eux deux avec ses tambours. Ensemble, ils avaient même évoqué durant toute une après-midi avec un brin de nostalgie l'époque où ils avaient été amis. Il avait rencontré ainsi toute une galerie de personnages qu'il connaissait en tant que Docteur. Il les croisait, ils le voyaient, échangeaient quelques mots, sauf que le décor restait celui de l'hôpital. Et le regard inquiet, dubitatif, voir navré que lui lançait le M. Muscle qui le suivait à ce moment là démontrait que les autres, eux, n'avaient aucune conscience de leur présence.

Les deux mondes semblaient se confondre, se mélanger. Et peu à peu le monde du Docteur se faisait de plus en plus flou. Les souvenirs en tant que David prenaient le pas sur ceux du Seigneur du Temps.

Et, cela le faisait douter. De plus en plus. Sérieusement, même. Harkness, Donna, Martha. Serait-il possible qu'ils aient raison ? Qu'il était réellement la victime de visions durant ces précédents mois ? Ce que Jack ou Donna lui avaient expliqué la veille tenait sacrément bien la route. Durant plus d'une heure, il les avait écouté silencieusement. Une pénible heure où toute sa vie était remise en question. Chaque souvenir, chaque événement. Tout. Donna parlait, expliquait pendant que Jack hochait de la tête par la positive pour approuver. Incapable de surmonter le traumatisme causé par la mort brutale de Rose, il se serait créé un monde à lui, un monde parfaitement imaginaire. Un monde dans lequel, une chose le retenait -où maintenait, tout dépendait du point de vue- à la vie. Une réaction de son psychisme face au poids de la responsabilité. Un moyen non pas de déculpabiliser, mais de continuer à survivre malgré tout. Donna Noble lui avait expliqué qu'il avait un tel instinct de survie que son propre suicide ne lui était pas acceptable, et ce en dépit du chagrin insurmontable, malgré cette certitude d'être à l'origine de la mort de Rose, n'ayant pas été capable de la protéger.

Alors pour ne pas sombrer, il s'était inventé un monde imaginaire où il était le Docteur, un Seigneur du Temps qui parcourait l'Univers et le temps dans son Tardis et où il avait pour compagne sa Rose. Un monde où la jeune femme se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Où, il réfutait l'existence de la mort de sa femme. Il avait crée tout ce monde pour elle, pour qu'elle vive, pour continuer de la garder auprès de lui, et où il peut la protéger parce que c'était son rôle. C'était là, la raison à ce monde imaginaire, son devoir, sa raison de vivre car cet Univers virtuel était sans cesse menacé et avait besoin de lui. En protégeant l'Univers, il faisait en sorte que rien ne puisse arriver à Rose. Ce monde n'était finalement qu'une simple création de son esprit pour faire disparaître ce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Un moyen d'assurer sa propre survie. Car, il ne supportait pas de continuer sans elle, de lui survivre. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui lui arrivait. Et, il était incapable d'accepter cet état des choses.

Alors, il doutait. Comment admettre que ce qu'il avait vécu, tous ses voyages, tout ce monde, Gallifrey et les Seigneurs du Temps, sa mère et les Astres, ses souvenirs avec Rose en tant que Docteur ne pouvaient être que le fruit de son cerveau dérangé ? Mais Donna Noble avait insisté. Non, il n'était pas fou. Juste malade. Et lui, il n'arrivait pas réellement à distinguer cette nuance si subtile.

Et plus, il y réfléchissait, plus il doutait sur sa situation. Et si c'était vrai ? Qu'il soit bien David ? Et non le Docteur ? Car, il y avait tous ces flashs, ces images, ces souvenirs de David qui saturaient son esprit. Ils le prenaient en assaut dès qu'il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Alors, il s'immobilisait, coupant court l'activité qui l'occupait à ce moment là, s'apprêtant à les recevoir de plein fouet. Toutes les sensations ou sentiments qui y étaient rattachés le submergeaient d'un seul coup. La douleur, la joie, le bonheur, la tendresse, la douceur, le désir, l'extase... Toujours avec Rose. Elle semblait être aussi le centre de son univers, sa lumière dans ce monde. Il y voyait une jeune femme épanouie, heureuse, riant aux éclats. Ces transes étaient tellement intenses que cela en était douloureux de les vivre, de les ressentir. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais tenté de les contenir, de les repousser car pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il en était incapable, il n'en avait pas la force et que peut-être aussi il n'en avait pas réellement le désir. Durant ces moments-là, il se réfugiait dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Les genoux remontés contre son torse, il se balançait d'avant en arrière en tremblant. Et, il fredonnait cette mélodie entêtante qui accompagnait toujours ses pensées comme le Maître avec ses tambours. C'était la seule chose qui parvenait à l'apaiser. L'unique chose qui lui donnait l'impression d'être blottie dans les bras de sa Rose.

En plus de ça s'ajoutait la manière dont les choses ici lui paressaient réelles. Alors comment ne pas douter ? Être véritablement sûr de quelque chose ?

Les deux mondes se mélangeaient. Leurs frontières devenaient de plus en plus floues. Et, il ne savait plus véritablement à quoi s'accrocher. Quel était le monde à qui il appartenait réellement ? Quelle était Sa réalité ? Qui était-il tout compte fait ? Personne n'avait les réponses. Il n'y avait que lui qui les possédait. De plus, le monde de la clinique, celui de David, s'enracinait de plus en plus autour de lui et prenait le pas sur celui du Docteur. Il était ici. Il parlait, voyait, touchait et ressentait.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant une angoisse l'étreindre. C'était terrifiant de ne plus être capable de discerner entre réalité et imaginaire. Rose lui manquait. Cruellement. Toujours plus chaque jour. Il avait ce vide en lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler. Un froid qui persistait à ses côtés. L'équilibre de son monde avait été brisé. Comme lui. Brisé. En miettes. On lui avait arraché le cœur de son existence.

- David ?

Il releva la tête. Harkness. Toujours là. Il le savait pourtant. La veille, il lui avait promis qu'il passerait le voir. Et effectivement, il avait tenu sa parole. Il était là, devant lui, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. Comme à chaque visite, ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise. Lui, parce que ce n'était pas le Jack qu'il connaissait en tant que Docteur. Et, Jack parce que il ne savait pas trop comment agir en sa présence. Alors bien souvent, le silence était leur compagnon.

- Jack ?

- David ?

Il distingua cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Harkness. Comme dans ceux de tout le monde, ici. Ils ne savaient jamais s'il était parmi eux ou bien dans l'autre monde. Enfin dans la réalité du monde de la clinique et celui imaginaire du Docteur, selon les propres mots de Donna Noble. Il hésitait. Il avait envie de parler à Jack de tout. De Rose. Du Tardis. Des Seigneurs du Temps. Des voyages. Il pinça les lèvres et se passa une main sur la nuque. Et puis, il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Tu sais que tu étais là, Jack, toi aussi ? Je veux dire parmi l'équipage du Tardis avec Rose.

- Moi ?

Harkness le dévisagea, surpris et intrigué.

- Oui. Un ancien agent du temps qui s'était reconverti en un escroc avant de devenir le chef d'une cellule d'une Institution secrète à Cardiff. Un homme qui avait le don de draguer tout ce qui bougeait rien qu'en disant bonjours.

Son ami haussa un sourcil avant de croiser son regard, soudainement amusé. Et curieusement, cela le rassura.

- Je savais bien que tu étais jaloux de mon charme légendaire ! S'exclama Jack tout sourire. Personne ne résiste à Jack Harkness !

Les deux hommes rirent durant ce bref moment de complicité avant que le silence pesant le chasse. Finalement que ce soit dans l'un des deux mondes, Jack ne changeait pas. Parce que malgré tout, beaucoup de choses s'équivalaient entre les deux mondes. Des personnes existaient dans les deux. Jack, Donna, Martha Jones... s'était-il inspiré des personnes qui gravitaient autour de David pour créer le monde du Docteur ? Où bien était-ce l'inverse ? En bref, il en revenait toujours à cette sempiternelle question. Quel monde était le réel ? Car pourtant, un fossé les séparait. Un gouffre sidéral.

- Sauf ta Rose. Elle n'en avait que pour toi.

Il releva la tête vivement à la mention de Rose. Il en avait presque oublié la présence de Jack. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Il avait déjà constaté de nombreuses fois qu'il avait tendance à s'enfoncer dans ses pensées en oubliant tout ce qu'il l'entourait. C'était d'ailleurs lorsqu'il s'en était rendu-compte que le doute s'était installé pour de bon en lui. Et que peut-être Donna Noble avait raison. Que finalement sa vie en tant que Docteur n'était qu'une hallucination de son esprit déglingué pour continuer à faire vivre Rose à travers ses délires.

- Rose... souffla-t-il.

Inconsciemment, il se mit à triturer son alliance. Jack eut un sourire plein de nostalgie.

- Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de votre rencontre...

Il se taisait, se contentant de hocher de la tête, incitant ainsi son ami à poursuivre.

- C'était à l'université, tu t'en souviens ? Je t'avais traîné de force au sous-sol du foyer de notre fraternité d'étudiants, le temps d'une soirée afin que tu sortes le nez un peu de tes bouquins. Tu avais passé la soirée assis sur le canapé à bouder dans ton coin. Puis Rose a fait son apparition. Tu as levé les yeux vers elle et ce fut comme si la foudre t'était tombée dessus. Et alors que tu es l'homme le moins entreprenant avec les femmes que je connaisse, j'ai vu l'impensable se produire. Tu as lâché un « wahou » dans un souffle avant de bondir du canapé pour te diriger droit vers elle afin de l'aborder. Sauf que tu es resté planté devant elle, à la contempler, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Il sourit. Il se rappelait de leur rencontre dans le moindre détail, comme si celle-ci s'était passée la veille. Son cœur avait cessé de battre en rencontrant l'intensité de son regard chocolat avant de cogner tambour battant qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé. À ce moment là, il n'avait jamais été autant si sûr d'une chose que celle qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie dans les bras de cette femme. Il n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'il était allé à sa rencontre et s'était subitement senti idiot quand il s'était retrouvé face à elle, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Quand à Rose, elle avait juste penché la tête légèrement sur le côté, avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillant de malice, avant de lui faire un petit « hey ! ». Et, il en avait été à cet instant encore davantage éperdument amoureux. Sans aucun doute moins épique que leur rencontre en tant que Docteur, mais cela avait la même charge en émotion. Tant qu'en David qu'en Docteur, sa vie avait pris un nouveau sens lorsqu'il avait rencontré Rose. Dans les deux mondes, elle avait illuminé son existence.

- Et, poursuivit Jack tout sourire, vous vous êtes tournés autour pendant des semaines sans que rien ne se passe entre vous deux. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir ou tu es rentré dans la chambre que nous partagions avec cet air béat et éperdu sur le visage qui ne t'a plus jamais quitté. En soupirant de volupté, tu t'es laissé tombé sur ton lit avant d'enfin me déclarer qu'elle t'avait embrassé. Et quelques années plus tard, tu me demandais d'être ton témoin à votre mariage.

Et à nouveau des images d'une vie qu'il ne semblait pas avoir vécu défilèrent dans son esprit. Il grimaça. Il recommençait à avoir mal à la tête.

- Jack, comment ?

- Comment que quoi ?

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Jackie a demandé ton internement quelques mois, après...

Harkness hésita, joua avec ses doigts avant finalement de soupirer.

- Après l'accident.

Il croisa le regard de son ami qui avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il attendit et croisa les bras. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite, en particulier ce qu'il allait entendre. Il s'y prépara. Mais, il le fallait. Pour sa propre santé mentale -comble de l'ironie. Et tenter de parvenir à faire la part des choses. De savoir enfin.

Jack finit par se lancer. Il se concentra sur son récit. Pas très agréable à entendre, certes, mais il voulait tout savoir. Tout ce qui s'était passé ici, dans cette réalité. Attentif, il écouta silencieusement.

Le récit était effrayant. C'était celui de sa propre déchéance. Littéralement, il avait pété les plombs. Après la disparition de Rose, il s'était renfermé sur lui, coupant tous contact avec son entourage. Cependant, Jack et Jackie, comprenant d'une certaine mesure qu'il lui fallait du temps pour accepter la perte de Rose et de leur enfant, de surmonter son chagrin, s'étaient inquiétés face au silence qu'il imposait et de toujours trouver la maison vide.

Jack avait alors découvert qu'il partait seul. Il errait dans la ville, allant et venant dans des entrepôts désaffectés, des immeubles insalubres ou bien dans des terrains vagues. Il agissait comme s'il était entouré par des personnes et interagissait avec eux. Et pourtant, Jack n'avait jamais vu personne autour de lui. Mais ce qui l'avait rendu plus particulièrement soucieux pour lui, ce fut lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il se conduisait comme si Rose était toujours vivante et qu'elle se tenait à ses côtés.

Cela a duré plusieurs semaines. Il s'absentait de plus en plus souvent dans ces virées sans but, ne rentrant que de plus en plus rarement chez lui. Il dormait régulièrement dans une vieille cabine de police datant des années 50 -à la plus grande surprise de Jack qui pensait qu'elles avaient toutes disparu. Manifestement, il ne parvenait pas à surmonter son chagrin, la perte de Rose. Pourtant Jack et Jackie avaient essayé de le raisonner, de l'aider à surmonter la mort de sa femme. Face à cette dérive qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à gérer et Jackie, étant sa seule famille, avait décidé de recourir aux grands moyens. Jack n'avait pu qu'acquiescer. Il avait besoin d'aide qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de lui offrir.

Depuis son admission dans la clinique, il racontait régulièrement ce qu'il voyait, vivait et ressentait dans l'autre monde. L'ensemble du personnel suivait les bribes des aventures farfelues et tout aussi incroyables du Docteur et de sa compagne. De ses voyages qu'il vivait sans jamais quitter les murs de la clinique.

Le récit dura deux heures. Deux longues heures durant lesquelles, il était confronté à l'impensable : sa propre descente aux enfers. Quand Harkness finit par se taire, aucun des deux n'osait regarder l'autre droit dans les yeux. Ses doigts triturant toujours son alliance, des milliers de questions traversèrent son esprit. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait tout de même pas pu inventer tout ça. Surtout toute cette vie en tant que Docteur, Seigneur du Temps. Comment était-ce possible ? Dans son esprit saturé et perdu, une image lui vient à l'esprit. Rose. Alors, il aurait inventé tout cela pour éviter de se confronter à la réalité de sa mort.

Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Jack se leva de sa chaise et alla voir. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il sentait que sa tête allait imploser. Tout ce qu'il croyait être la réalité ne serait que le fruit de son cerveau complètement aliéné. Il dépendait tellement de Rose que vivre sans elle lui paressait inadmissible, intolérable. Que même lui survivre était inadmissible...

- David ? L'appela Jack.

Il releva la tête et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait bien te voir...

Il lui répondit par la positive d'un mouvement du menton. Jack tira la porte pour lui faire découvrir Jacqueline Tyler qui se tenait nerveusement sur le seuil. Elle était plus vieille que dans ses souvenirs. Le temps, le chagrin avaient laissé des traces. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes dans le silence le plus total. Soudainement, elle avança d'un pas et commença à se rapprocher de lui, un petit sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. La gorge nouée, il baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard qu'elle posait sur lui. Tout doucement, elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Il se figea face à ce geste.

- Tu es enfin revenu, David... lui murmura t-elle.

Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose lui broyait le cœur et les tripes. Un sentiment de malaise qui l'envahissait. Il fut pris de soubresauts.

- Je suis désolé, Jackie... je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse...

- Chut.... David, ce n'est pas de ta faute...

- Mais, elle est morte, Jackie ! Morte ! Elle n'est plus là !

Il sentit les bras de Jackie resserrer leur étreinte autour de lui alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. D'un mouvement brusque, il s'agrippa à elle en prenant conscience subitement qu'il venait de l'accepter. Il venait à l'instant d'admettre la mort de Rose. Ses maigres forces se désintégrèrent d'un seul coup. Et, les larmes, qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps, se mirent à couler abondamment sur ses joues.

- Ma Rose s'est fanée...

Et la possibilité que ce monde pouvait être réel devient soudainement une certitude. L'autre n'était qu'une illusion. Une simple hallucination. Un moyen pour ne pas affronter l'effroyable réalité. L'instinct de survie, lui avait expliqué Donna Noble. C'était ça qui l'avait poussé à créer le monde du Docteur et de sa compagne pour ne pas sombrer. Pour supporter de survivre à Rose.

- Elle me manque tellement, Jackie... gémit-il. Je veux qu'elle revienne...

- Je sais, David...

Tout se mettait à tourner. Trop de douleurs. Une sensation de froid s'emparait de lui. Il avait trop mal. Le décor de la chambre devenait de plus en plus flou. Il ne voulait plus lutter. Il voulait juste la rejoindre. Il sombrait dans ce gouffre glacé qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Et, ce fut le noir.


	24. Chapitre 19

_Salutations honorables lecteurs ! _

_Heu... comment dire... (je suis en train de me faire toute petite)... Vi, je suis toujours en vie et non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Je suis terriblement désolée... tellement désolée pour ce silence et cette attente insupportable et principalement involontaire que je vous ai imposé depuis début juin. Seulement, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Pour faire court des problèmes de connexion, un changement de fournisseur au passage et récupération de l'accès à la toile que mercredi dernier... Maintenant que tout est réglé, il n'y a plus d'obstacles à ce que vous puissiez lire la suite et fin de l'épopée du Souffle du Loup. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire depuis le début et en particulier à Ingrid, Rosa020 (désolée, mais je ne pense pas que cela s'arranger pour nos deux héros^^), Sunny angel, Amazing-Destiny et Coralie91 ! _

_Bon pour les récriminations, critiques, questions, vous savez comment me joindre ! _

_Bonne lecture ! Et à la semaine prochaine sans faute ! _

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**

La jeune femme se tourna vers Jack. Celui-ci observait déconcerté et fasciné le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Elle s'approcha afin de lui prendre la main. Il sursauta et posa son regard sur elle. Elle répondit à sa question muette par un simple hochement de la tête que c'était bien ce qu'il imaginait.

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Articula t-il lentement.

Rose secoua la tête négativement. Non, elle ne savait pas le but de cette mise en scène. Et encore moins la raison. Ce qui était finalement à l'origine de son retour. Pourquoi avoir capturé chaque régénération de son compagnon ? Qu'est ce tous ces Docteur avait en commun à part d'être le même homme ? À quoi pouvait-ils bien servir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on leur faisait subir ? Pourquoi cette tempête ? Pourquoi lui, une nouvelle fois ? Juste parce qu'il était le Docteur ? Le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps ? Pourquoi eux aussi ? Était-ce juste parce qu'ils s'aimaient ? Ou était parce qu'il avait été condamné le restant de sa vie à souffrir, à demeurer si seul qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer ? Était-ce là leur punition ? Leur peine infligée pour cet amour si beau, si fort, qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu entre eux ou bien juste parce qu'il s'était réalisé ?

S'arrachant à ses pensées et à la douloureuse vision de son Docteur, la jeune femme scruta la pièce en compagnie du Méchant Loup. Il grondait, cherchait le danger. Il était apparu pour ça, veiller et protéger le Docteur des menaces. Elle était sa gardienne, une sorte d'ange-gardien, par son intermédiaire. C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité de tout son amour lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le cœur du Tardis. Et les Sages Célestes lui avait offert leurs faveurs, l'avaient transformée à tout jamais. Même si une infime part subsistait encore en elle, elle n'était plus humaine depuis qu'elle avait entendu pour la toute première fois le Méchant Loup en elle. Et elle ne le redeviendra pas. L'humaine qu'elle avait été devait disparaître, et faire place à ce qu'elle sera à tout jamais, une Rose de sang-mêlé. Pour lui. Pour son Docteur. Et aujourd'hui, il était temps d'accomplir leur devoir. Leur raison d'être, d'exister. Sauver cet être si exceptionnel, celui qui faisait battre son cœur d'une si douce musique, en vainquant, en balayant la tempête avant qu'elle ne se propage à tout l'Univers.

En alerte, le Méchant Loup gronda d'impatience. Il n'y avait rien dans cette immense salle. Personne. Cela les rendait nerveux et inquiets. Qui ce soit qui était à l'origine des enlèvement des Docteurs ne les auraient pas laissés sans surveillance. Et ce même s'ils étaient hors d'état de nuire.

- Nous devons sortir le Docteur, enfin le nôtre, de ça, fit Jack en sortant brusquement de sa torpeur. Il nous expliquera ce qui se passe. Il doit bien avoir une de ces théories farfelues qu'il va nous débiter à une allure folle, rien que pour nous éblouir...

La jeune femme le retient fermement alors qu'il s'avançait vers la boite qui contenait leur version du Docteur, bien déterminé à faire quelque chose. Parce que tout simplement, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

- Non, Jack, ne touche à rien...

- Rose...

- J'ai tout envie que toi de le sortir d'ici. Seulement nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe pour le moment. Et nous pourrions blesser les Docteur, les tuer même si on tentait de libérer notre Docteur de sa prison en effectuant une mauvaise manipulation. Tant que nous saurons rien ou bien trouver un moyen de le sortir de là en toute sécurité, nous ne tenterons rien qui pourrait les mettre encore plus en danger.

Harkness soupira et jeta un coup d'œil aux Docteur. À contre-cœur, il admettait que Rose avait raison. Il valait mieux pour le moment ne pas toucher aux Docteur. En attendant de savoir quelle menace était précisément la tempête. En attendant de savoir ce qu'on faisait aux Docteur et de trouver ainsi un moyen pour les sortir d'ici en toute sécurité. Le Seigneurs du Temps sous ses dix visages semblaient être plongés en plein cauchemar. Mais ce qui était encore le plus insupportable pour Jack que d'observer les Docteur prisonniers était de lire leurs souffrances, leurs peurs, leurs tourments sur leurs traits. Certains formaient d'horribles grimaces de douleurs, d'autres s'agitaient si violemment qu'ils se blessaient. Leurs lèvres formaient des mots ou bien des cris que les parois de verres contenaient pour ne pas briser le glacial et le si tout oppressant silence de la pièce. La scène était terrifiante, angoissante, abominable. Observer le même homme souffrir autant sous ses différents traits était bouleversant et révoltant. Tant de souffrances, tant de peines pour un seul et même être. En aucun cas, il ne souhaiterait le même sort à son pire ennemi. Personne ne méritait ça. Surtout pas le Docteur. Cet être qui faisant tant pour l'Univers. Qui s'était tant sacrifié pour lui. Allant à refuser pendant très longtemps le bonheur qu'il avait à portée de main.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Rose ? On ne va tout de même pas rester ici à at...

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque Rose lui lâcha la main et lui demanda de se taire. Elle avança vers le milieu de la pièce due à une impulsion du Méchant Loup. Ils ressentaient tous les deux comme un sentiment de familiarité envers ces lieux qu'aucun ne pouvait expliquer. Elle s'agenouilla et passa la main sur le sol afin d'en dégager les gravats et la poussière. Lorsqu'elle eut un hoquet de surprise, Jack, soucieux, se précipita vers elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Tous ses sens en alerte, il dégaina son arme, prêt à riposter ou à attaquer. Il s'arrêta net devant la découverte de Rose. Les bras ballants, muet de stupéfaction, il ne put que l'admirer. Un dessin sur le sol. Un grand et majestueux symbole.

La compagne du Docteur contemplait le magnifique emblème, suscitant son admiration et son émerveillement devant cette représentation d'un peuple décimé par la Guerre du Temps et à laquelle son compagnon était l'unique survivant. Subitement, elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, haletante par le déferlement de douleurs en elle. Terriblement inquiet par son comportement, Jack s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Rose, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix troublée par une peur grandissante.

La jeune femme ferma les paupières. Un flash. Des images défilèrent sous ses yeux. C'était comme si une partie de son cerveau qu'on avait bloquée jusque-là lui était de nouveau accessible. Une digue venait de se briser, déversant en elle un flot d'images soutenu et incessant. La vague la ravageait, renversant sans difficultés tout sur son passage. Des bruits, des sensations se bousculaient en elle. L'origine de ce déferlement était cet emblème. Comme s'il était une clef. La clef qui lui donnait accès à une partie de ses souvenirs. À ceux en particuliers qu'elle cherchait à atteindre depuis si longtemps. Juste ces quelques minutes de sa vie qui expliquerait son retour, la façon dont on l'avait ramené du Monde de Pete à cet Univers.

Ravagée par une brusque poussée de fièvre, Rose sentit avec bénédiction la sensation de fraicheur que les mains de Jack posées sur ses joues lui procuraient. L'apaisement qu'elle éprouva fut rapidement balayé par une nouvelle vague de douleur. Elle se cambra, le souffle coupé, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains pour faire taire le mal qui brûlait partout en elle, telle une plaie à vif.

Rose l'avait déjà vu. Le Méchant Loup l'avait déjà vu. Ils le reconnaissaient. Ils s'en souvenaient dorénavant. Leur mémoire revenait. On leur rendait enfin ce qui leur avait été volé. Ce symbole en faisait partie. Une étrange impression de déjà-vue s'insinua sournoisement en elle.

D'autres images. D'autres flashs. À un rythme toujours aussi soutenu. Défilant sans temps mort. Sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. La douleur la rongeait, l'épuisait. Des morceaux de souvenirs s'enchainaient les uns après les autres. Désordonnés. Et, elle tentait de comprendre sans y parvenir, s'essayait à remettre tout dans l'ordre, y cherchant un sens.

L'emblème était sur chacune des images. C'était le même lieu. Elle en était certaine, bien qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis un pied avant aujourd'hui. Une pièce. Une salle immense qui ne semblait connaître aucune limite. Majestueuse. Lumineuse. Ce qu'elle avait dû être à son apogée. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Des voix. Des gens. Il y avait eu des personnes dans cette pièce l'encerclant. Était-ce là l'explication de son retour dans cet Univers ? À son amnésie ? La douleur lui vrilla les temps. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin ? Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec ce qui se passait aujourd'hui ? Était-ce ces personnes qui étaient à l'origine de tout cela ? Des rapts des Docteurs ? De la tempête ?

Depuis le tout début. Depuis son retour, on l'avait manipulé, pris soudainement conscience Rose. Elle n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de l'Univers. La pièce maîtresse d'un vaste plan qu'avait mis en place une sorte d'autorité supérieur s'octroyant tous les droits sur l'Univers et dirigeant sa destinée dans l'ombre. La fillette lui avait parlé d'une erreur qu'« Ils » avaient commise. De quelle erreur s'agissait-il ? Était-ce ces gens les « Ils » qu'elle distinguait à peine dans ses souvenirs encore si flous ? En quoi cela concernait le Méchant Loup et son Docteur ? Était-elle juste de retour afin de payer les pots cassés de personnes qui s'étaient crûs au-dessus de tout, de l'Univers ?

_Rose Tyler, Méchant Loup, vous devez revenir à ses côtés._ Ces mots résonnaient en elle. Une des personnes avait osé les prononcer. Un sourire ironique se dessina à la commissures des lèvres de la jeune femme. Retrouver leur place ! Elle était bien bonne celle-là ! Alors qu'on l'avait arraché violemment au gallifréen ! Oui, c'est comme cela qu'elle le voyait et vivait. Et la petite fille lui avait confirmé ce qu'elle savait déjà depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait compris, bien avant d'être retenue en otage dans le Monde de Pete qu'on cherchait à la séparer du Docteur. Oh ! Que oui ! Il y avait eu ce monde où son père, célèbre et riche homme d'affaire -pour ne rien gâcher- était toujours en vie. Elle avait eu à ce moment là la forte impression qu'on la poussait hors de la vie de son compagnon. Et puis, il y avait bien entendu ce bout de rocher en orbite autour d'un trou noir. Une autre tentative qui s'était soldée par un échec. Elle en avait à la pelle d'autres exemples... alors qu'elle devait retrouver sa place, se tenir à nouveau aux côtés du Seigneur du Temps, c'était d'une hypocrisie !

Retrouver sa place pour corriger une erreur ! L'origine même de cette tempête ! Alors, c'était juste à ça qu'elle allait servir ! Ce n'était même pas pour revenir dans la vie de son Docteur ! Ni pour leur accorder une deuxième chance !

- Rose... dis-moi quelque chose... fais-moi un signe... je t'en prie... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda un Jack bien désœuvré. Tu...

Alors que le flot d'images et de sensations s'atténuait peu à peu, elle ressentit ses légères caresses sur son visage. La douleur se faisait moins vive, commençait à disparaître. Malgré son épuisement, elle bougea sa main et la déposa sur celle du Capitaine pour le rassurer. Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, cherchant à récupérer un peu de ses forces. Seulement, elle sentit son ami s'agiter.

- Rose... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard animé par une certaine panique. Il lui prit délicatement le poignet comme s'il n'était qu'un objet précieux et extrêmement fragile. Et, elle comprit la raison à sa peur. Sa main avait encore une nouvelle fois un aspect spectrale.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rose ?

- Ce n'est rien Jack, lui répondit-elle pour le rassurer. Ne te soucis donc pas pour ça...

- Comment ça, c'est rien ? S'exprima t-il d'un ton abrupt. Je n'ai sans aucun doute pas traversé et vécu le quart du nombre de tempêtes qui ont balayé la vie du Docteur. Mais, je sais à quoi ressemble une tempête, Rose ! Et ce qui se passe n'a rien avoir avec une tempête ordinaire telle que nous les connaissons ! Il y a eu ton retour miraculeux tout d'abord ! Puis le kidnapping du Docteur ! Et, tu deviens transparente ! Je pensais que cela venait de moi, que j'étais en train d'halluciner mais, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, Rose, hein ? Et, il est bien entendu que le Docteur ne sait rien de ton état ! Depuis quand tu lui caches ? Depuis ton retour ? Et qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Répond-moi Rose ! Cesse d'éviter toutes mes questions ! Comme celle-ci en particulier. Qu'est-ce que t'a fait la fillette ?

Sans la moindre réponse de la jeune femme, le Capitaine respira profondément. Tout en se radoucissant, il lui lâcha le poignet avant de lui écarter une de des mèches blondes collée sur son front par la transpiration.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Rose. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je t'en prie... Je suis là pour t'aider... Pour me battre à vos côtés quoi qu'il arrive... S'il le faut, tu sais bien que je suis même prêt à me sacrifier pour toi, pour vous deux...

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se détourna de Jack. Elle avait la gorge nouée et les yeux qui lui brûlaient. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tout lui expliquer. Tout s'était enchainé si vite depuis que leurs chaînes étaient enfin brisées. Tout ce qui leur importait autant pour elle que le Méchant Loup, c'était de trouver le Docteur, de le sauver. Tout le reste était secondaire. Pendant qu'il était encore temps. Avant que la tempête se lève. Que le vent se gonfle et se transforme en bourrasque. Avant que cela ne devienne trop dangereux. Pendant qu'il était encore temps de l'arrêter. La stopper avant qu'elle ne puisse se propager dans tout l'Univers. Mais aussi parce qu'il leur en restait si peu devant eux. Alors, elle n'avait pas eu un moment pour expliquer à Jack ce que la fillette leur avait fait.

La petite fille avait juste fait en sorte de prolonger leur sursis au Méchant Loup et à elle. De quoi soutenir leur existence libres de leurs chaines encore quelques temps. Afin de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. D'assumer ce qu'ils étaient.

Et quand même bien, elle aurait eu le temps elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de tout lui expliquer. Et en avait davantage encore moins à cet instant. Lui cacher était tellement plus facile. Et quoi qu'il en dise, ce n'était pas son combat. C'était leur combat. Leur rôle, leur devoir en tant que gardienne. Si Jack devait savoir tout les tenants et les aboutissements, il leur empêcherait de jouer le rôle qu'ils devaient tenir. Et puis, c'était au-dessus de ses forces de le regarder droit dans les yeux afin de lui dire, de lui avouer ce qui se passait réellement en elle, qu'elle continuait de se consumer...

- Il le savait, Rose. Il en avait conscience. Il me l'a confié.

Comme la compagne du Seigneur du Temps persévérait dans son mutisme, il poursuivit :

- Le Docteur savait que ton retour avait un prix. Que votre histoire, ce qui vous lie tous les deux, cette seconde chance qu'il s'est vu offrir, il allait devoir le payer tôt au tard. Il redoutait ce moment car il avait conscience du prix qui allait lui en coûter. Mais, il était déterminé à tout faire pour rembourser sa dette d'une autre manière... alors, Rose, dis-moi que tout se passera bien... qu'il avait tort en croyant que...

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ! Le coupa t-elle en hurlant.

Elle tourna brusquement son visage face au sien. Ses yeux brillaient intensément.

- Non ! On en a décidé autrement pour moi ! Je dois défaire ce qui a été fait ! Et parce que je suis le Méchant Loup, je me dois de faire ce qui m'incombe de faire en tant que tel ! Et, il n'y a qu'un seul dénouement à cette tempête ! Parce que s'il y en avait un autre...

Elle s'interrompit subitement et saisit entre ses mains le visage de Jack et rapprocha le sien. Il fut complètement déconcerté par la détermination qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

- Jack... souffla t-elle. Jure-moi de ne pas le laisser seul, de ne pas le laisser repartir avec le Tardis avant qu'il aille mieux... je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve tout seul comme la dernière fois... qu'il traverse ce qu'il a vécu sans personne à ses côtés pour l'aider...

- Rose...

- Jack ! Fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire pour le couper avant de se radoucir. Jure-moi de garder un œil sur lui et de veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise...

Le Capitaine secoua la tête.

- Non, Rose, parce que tu es sa compagne, tu seras là pour te tenir à ses côtés. Il en a mit du temps pour le comprendre mais il a besoin de toi. Alors non, je n'accepte pas cette idée que tu ne seras plus là pour le veiller et prendre soin de lui.

- Jack ! Fais-le pour moi... le supplia t-elle. Comprend-moi, si je dois me battre en son nom et lutter jusqu'au bout, je veux savoir qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour le soutenir, pour le veiller si jamais je ne suis plus là pour lui. Je n'ai certainement pas le droit à l'erreur et je veux me battre pour lui, le cœur serein de savoir que tu seras là pour lui...

Harkness ne pouvait pas se détacher des prunelles scintillantes de la jeune femme, à la fois animées par cette étincelle indomptable, cette rage de vaincre et cette lueur de tristesse et de détresse. Pourquoi ? se demanda t-il alors. Pourquoi juste au moment où le gallifréen avait enfin décidé de construire quelque chose de durable dans sa vie ? Où il avait tout un tas de projets à mener dans sa tête ? Où il réfléchissait à un futur proche, celui qui est à porté de main, non pas à celui qui est très loin, encore incertain ? Pourquoi juste à ce moment là, où il semblait avoir trouvé un équilibre ? À ce moment particulier où il avait décidé d'être heureux dans sa vie ? De cesser de fuir ? Dieu que la vie était cruelle avec lui. Lui arracher une nouvelle fois, parce que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait, la raison qu'il ne le faisait plus survivre mais vivre tout simplement...

Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il avait conscience que quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il tente, il ne pourrait pas modifier le cours des événements. Oui, parce qu'il venait tout juste de saisir les paroles de la fillette. Un rôle à jouer. Il devait être une épaule solide pour le gallifréen, un point d'ancrage dans la réalité pour les temps à venir. Le Docteur va avoir besoin de lui pour surmonter l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Mais sera t-il assez fort lui-même pour le soutenir ? Est-ce que le compagnon de Rose pourra et voudra surmonter ce qu'il l'attendait ? Jack en doutait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur Docteur. La vision de cet être souffrant était insoutenable. Et, il ne savait réellement s'il serait à la hauteur pour ce que lui demandait la jeune femme. Cependant, il se jurait de faire de son mieux. De respecter ce souhait, cette volonté de Rose. En sa mémoire. Celle d'une jeune femme extraordinaire animée par la plus magnifique des émotions que l'Univers abritait en son sein.

- À cette seule condition, ma belle... prononça Jack d'une voix tremblante d'émotions. S'il y existe un autre moyen, une autre solution, une autre porte de sortie, je veux que tu la tentes, que tu fasses tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour changer, modifier le dénouement de cette bataille. Pour lui... pour ton Docteur...

La jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes, de ces reflets dorés qui brillaient intensément au fond de ses si beaux yeux avant de lui promettre juste par un petit mouvement de la tête. Alors, il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa sur le front et la serra dans ses bras. Une étreinte oscillant entre espoir et déchirement. Alors que paradoxalement, cette étreinte était des adieux. Des adieux entre deux amis car malgré leur échange de promesses, ils savaient au fond d'eux-mêmes comment allait se terminer cette tempête. Un sombre aboutissement. Une seule et unique alternative à tout ceci. La raison au retour du Méchant Loup...

Les secondes s'écoulèrent pour se transformer en minutes. Rose et Jack étaient toujours solidement agrippés l'un à l'autre. La jeune femme releva la tête et observa le regard débordant de larmes son Docteur. Elle voulait puiser dans la vision de cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, trouver le courage, la force de lutter, de se battre pour lui. Et d'affronter la tempête, la tête haute. Elle souhaitait juste une toute dernière chose. Un vœux. Celui d'aller se blottir, se presser contre son torse et qu'il l'entoure de ses bras avec toute sa tendresse et son amour. Juste ça avant de partir... Était-ce trop demandé à l'Univers ?

Rose mit fin à l'étreinte en relâchant ses bras autour de Jack. Celui-ci la garda serré contre lui encore quelques secondes de plus avant de se détacher d'elle à contre-cœur. Il se redressa et présenta sa main à la jeune femme. Elle accepta son offre et se releva avec son aide. De funèbres sourires étiraient leurs lèvres en de mince trait. Jack aurait aimé dire quelque chose en cet instant. Des mots réconfortants, encourageants, ou bien seulement quelques mots pour briser ce pesant silence qu'ils observaient depuis un long moment. En avait-il le courage ? Il savait que non. La gorge nouée, il ne pouvait pas émettre le moindre son. Car tout ce qu'il pourrait dire n'aurait aucune saveur, à part peut-être celle de l'amertume. Alors, il se contenta d'un simple geste. Les gestes pouvaient revêtir une tout autre dimension que de vulgaires mots. Un petit geste de tendresse. Une modeste caresse sur sa joue en signe de soutien et de d'encouragement. Rose lui pressa la main en remerciement.

Au même moment, le Méchant Loup se mit à gronder en elle. Elle braqua son regard sur l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait et entrevit une immense porte à deux battants à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un lugubre grincement déchira le silence. Des pas résonnèrent. Jack retenait son souffle alors que Rose se redressait, prête à mener le plus décisif de ses combats. Une silhouette se distingua de la pénombre alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux.

Rose commençait tout juste à distinguer les contours et les traits de l'ombre que celle-ci se figea, stoppant net son élan. Un bruit sourd retentit, quelque chose de lourd semblait être tombée sur le sol. La jeune femme et la silhouette semblaient se scruter, se sonder. S'armant de courage, Rose s'avança, comblant un peu plus la distance qui la séparait de la source à cette tempête. Elle distingua mieux son visage même s'il restait fardé de ténèbres. Le Méchant Loup se mit à hurler. Et enfin, ils découvrirent ensemble la personne qui incarnait la tempête. Rose ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas face à cette vision. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, étouffant ainsi le cri qui voulait s'en échapper.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire.

C'était tout simplement impossible.

Une telle chose n'avait pas pu se produire.

Pas ça. Tout sauf cela.

Le combat déjà difficile, s'annonçait en plus d'être délicat...


	25. Chapitre 20 Première partie

_Hello ! _

_Pas de blabla aujourd'hui. Juste un énorme merci à ces fidèles lectrices : Ingrid, Amazing-Destiny, Coralie91 et Rosa020 ! _

_Tout de même, s'il y a des questions ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas ! _

_A la prochaine ! Et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 20.a**

Le cœur de Rose se serra douloureusement. Elle agrippa la clef du Tardis entre ses doigts. Le Méchant Loup continuait de hurler. La tempête était bel et bien là. L'Univers en tremblait de terreur. Il semblait même à la jeune femme qu'il s'était figé, le souffle coupé, son entière attention fixé sur ce qui passait en ce lieu dont l'issue de cette tempête allait déterminer sa destinée. Tout comme la personne qui se tenait face à elle, statufiée depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés et reconnu. Depuis quelques minutes, ils se dévisageaient, se scrutaient, se sondaient. L'un comme l'autre ne savait réellement si l'autre était bien concret.

Refuser ou accepter cette terrible réalité que l'autre existait ?

La jeune femme ne savait pas où elle en était. Et, la personne, cet homme particulièrement, l'observait avec une intensité douloureuse. Elle discernait au fond de ses yeux une lutte intérieur. Elle ne voulait toujours pas croire que cet homme était le responsable des enlèvements des dix Docteurs. Qu'il était à l'origine même de la tempête. Comment pouvait-il leur faire du mal ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Lui. Cet homme qui abhorrait la violence, ne l'utilisait qu'en ultime recours et parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Cet homme qui offrait toujours une autre solution, donnant ainsi la possibilité de choisir. Comment pouvait-il être arrivé à cet extrémité ? À s'attaquer aux Docteur ? Non, ce n'était pas cet homme qu'elle avait face à elle. Ce n'était pas lui.

Rose se tourna un bref instant vers son Docteur pour constater qu'il était toujours enfermé dans sa boite. À encore avoir mal. À souffrir toujours plus pour cet Univers. Était-ce le prix qu'il devait payer à l'Univers pour la retrouver à ses côtés ? Était-ce une compensation que l'Univers lui demandait en contre-partie pour tous ces moments, ce bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble jusque-là ?

Quelque chose en elle pesait très lourd sur son cœur. Serrant toujours plus fort la clef dans la chair de sa main, elle reporta son attention sur l'incarnation de la tempête.

Non... Cela ne pouvait pas être lui... Ce n'était pas lui. Pas en cet homme qu'elle croyait. Pourtant, elle devait admettre la vérité. Ce n'était pas qu'une vision, une simple illusion, voir une hallucination. Pourtant Dieu qu'elle aurait préféré être sujet à un tour de son cerveau malade.

Elle le connaissait cet homme. Par cœur même. Avait appris à l'apprivoiser, à le comprendre, à lui parler, à savoir comment réagir face à ses gestes et mots. Et après s'être tant battue pour lui, elle avait réussi à l'obtenir cette clef si convoitée. Celle de cet être si complexe, tellement insaisissable. Et pourtant, elle, sans vraiment savoir encore comment aujourd'hui, elle l'avait réussi cet exploit. Après tout ce temps, à avoir froid l'un et l'autre, à être restés des étrangers pendant si longtemps, se contentant de s'observer à travers la vitre qui les séparait, ils s'étaient vraiment rencontrés. Leurs cœurs enfin réchauffés par ce brasier ardent provoqué par cette petite étincelle... étincelle qui depuis était devenue une majestueuse et flamboyante lueur habitant ce regard unique qui provoquait toujours en elle une fièvre ; et qui à son tour avait réussi à l'apprivoiser, à guérir peu à peu la femme meurtrie qu'elle était.

Alors oui, elle le reconnaissait. C'était lui sans l'être. Cet homme si grand, si beau, si charmant, avec ses cheveux bruns toujours indisciplinés et à l'impeccable costume rayé et aux Converses beiges. C'était le Docteur. Pas n'importe lequel car dans ce cas, elle aurait peut-être compris ce qui se passait. C'était sa dixième régénération. Sa version du Docteur. Mais laquelle ? Provenait-elle du passé ou bien du futur de son Docteur présent ? Avec un être qui voyageait sans cesse sur le fil du temps, on pouvait se poser la question...

Après de longues minutes silencieuses, le Docteur comme hypnotisé, fit disparaître en quelques enjambés la distance qui les séparait. Rose sentit derrière elle Jack se tendre et prendre une position défensive avant de lui faire signe de ne pas bouger. Ce n'était pas son combat. Il ne devait pas influencer sur ce qui allait se passer.

Cet autre Docteur, posté dorénavant à quelques infimes centimètres de son corps, leva la main vers son visage, approcha ses doigts tremblants vers sa joue puis se stoppa subitement. Le regard ancré dans le sien, ensorcelé, l'autre Docteur la défiait sans ciller de ses yeux fourbes et ténébreux. La lutte en lui semblait toujours faire rage avec une certaine violence.

- Rose... murmura t-il d'un mince filet de voix.

La jeune femme frémit imperceptiblement au son de cette voix douce et bien trop familière. Les doigts de cet autre Docteur dessinèrent, parcoururent ses traits sans jamais la toucher, sans jamais rompre cet infime espace d'air qui faisait office de la plus infranchissable des murailles. Fronçant soudainement des sourcils alors qu'elle contemplait ce visage qu'elle aimait tant, elle remarqua une cicatrice sur sa tempe gauche, déjà blanchie par le temps. Cette balafre n'existait pas, songea t-elle alors. Pas sur son Docteur. Son estomac ne nouait progressivement sous le coup de la culpabilité qui l'habitait. Culpabilité qui s'accentuait toujours plus depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

Elle pouvait percevoir les cœurs du Docteur dont les battements trahissaient une vive émotion. Il n'osait toujours pas la toucher. C'était à peine s'il la frôlait, comme si le simple fait de l'effleurer allait lui brûler les doigts.

Malheureusement, ce court spasme de lucidité, cet espoir un peu fou, s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Ses paupières papillonnèrent soudainement, un air affolé, terrorisé et perdu se dessina sur son visage. Il recula brusquement de la jeune femme et secoua la tête, revenant difficilement à lui.

Le regard où la raison et la folie se livraient une bataille acharnée – ce regard enflammé qu'elle adulait tant- s'assombrit brutalement, soufflant sans scrupule cette lueur d'espoir que Rose pensait avoir discernée. Tout ce en quoi il avait foi, tout ce en quoi elle l'aimait, que ce soit sa sagesse, sa tolérance, son amour ou bien la vertu disparut précipitamment au profit de la démence -cette terrible folie- qui n'en ressortait que plus victorieuse...

Rose ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quelle attitude adopter, quoi dire ou même faire, tétanisée par ce qu'elle observait, par cet homme, par ce Docteur. Il détourna le regard, une lugubre démence habitait ses prunelles, et s'éloigna d'elle. Il semblait tout à coup comme ignorer, exclure, rejeter sa présence. Le fait-même qu'elle existe. Il se baissa, ramassa quelque chose sur le sol et se dirigea vers la rangée si bien alignée des Docteur. Tout en soliloquant des paroles tellement incompréhensibles et d'une voix si basse que la jeune femme ne comprit aucun mot. Une lueur bleue se distingua parmi la pénombre.

Rose le suivait des yeux, toujours paralysée par ce spectacle effroyable et inimaginable. Le Méchant Loup avait -enfin- cessé de hurler en elle. Il se tenait à l'affut, sur ses gardes, prêt à passer à l'attaque au moindre geste suspect, à protéger les Docteur contre lui-même. Il lui soufflait, lui grognait que la menace devait absolument disparaître. Cet autre Docteur représentait la destruction, les ténèbres. Et pourtant, Rose ne voulait pas y croire. Pas lui. Pas le Docteur. Pas cet être, cet homme, ce Seigneur du Temps, qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé et vécu dans son existence, croyait toujours, avait cette foi inébranlable en cet Univers.

Certain penserait que c'était de l'injustice, d'autre de la fatalité pure et simple. D'autre encore dirait que ce n'était qu'un juste retour de bâton. Parce que le Docteur ne pouvait pas être cette âme aussi torturée s'il n'avait pas commis un acte monstrueux et impardonnable dans son existence. Rose ne le considérait pas comme ça. Elle voyait juste que la vie avait voulu que cet homme si exceptionnel ait pour seule compagne, sa souffrance.

_« Rose, laisse-moi... »_

_« Non ! » _trancha t-elle.

_« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre... »_

_« Je sais ! Et ne viens surtout pas me rappeler ce que nous devons faire ! »_

Une grognement bestial lui répondit.

«_ Il nous reste peu de temps. Et il est précieux. » _lui rappela t-il.

_« Comme si je n'en étais pas consciente ! » _lui répliqua t-elle amèrement avant de se radoucir. _« Je veux juste comprendre... »_

Rose sentit l'ébauche d'un grondement sourd vibrer en elle.

_« N'as-tu pas envie, toi aussi de comprendre ? De savoir la raison, l'origine à ce que nous devons défaire ? Et de connaître ainsi le pourquoi de notre retour au sein de cet Univers ? »_

Il y eut un court silence.

_« Et, j'aimerais si c'est possible lui dire... »_

La jeune femme suspendit sa phrase, si lourde de sens, la gorge nouée face à ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux un peu plus tard.

_« Soit... »_ concéda t-il. _« Cependant si... »_

_« Je te céderai la place. »_

_« Bien. Mais ne te détourne pas de notre devoir. »_

L'intonation grave des derniers mots prononcés par le Méchant Loup indiqua à Rose qu'il venait de mettre fin à leur conversation. Elle le sentit se tapir au fond d'elle pour freiner son impatience d'agir, restant attentif au moindre signe de danger.

Rose inspira, puisa en elle la force et le courage et s'avança d'un pas résolu à savoir, à comprendre, sans pouvoir estomper la présence de cette culpabilité si pesante, si lourde à porter. Encore plus que cette responsabilité qui lui incombait à elle et au Méchant Loup. Elle stoppa son élan, laissant un écart de quelques mètres entre eux. Il lui fallait imposer une certaine limite sinon sa détermination allait fléchir. Parce que même s'il n'était pas son Docteur, c'était lui d'une façon ou d'une autre...

- Docteur ? L'appela t-elle tout doucement.

Elle sentit immédiatement tous les muscles du Docteur se tendre. Il se figea. La lueur bleue de son tournevis sonique fut engloutit par l'inquiétante pénombre. Elle cessa de respirer en attendant une réaction du gallifréen.

- Non !

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça. Mais, il fit tressaillir le Méchant Loup. Un « non » prononcé d'une voix ferme mais à l'intonation si douloureuse.

- Docteur ? Répéta t-elle.

Le gallifréen se releva lentement avant de se tourner vers elle. Une folie aussi torrentueuse qu'implacable remplaçait l'intensité de ce qui fut auparavant ce regard à l'envoutante couleur chocolat. Elle y discernait le vide, par cette lueur unique qui le caractérisait tant, que chaque régénération possédait.

- Non... prononça t-il de nouveau d'une voix vibrante. Fiche-moi la paix ! Disparaît de ma vue !

- Docteur...

- Laisse-moi ! Tu sais que je dois le faire ! Il le faut !

Le Docteur se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Il le faut, Rose... fit-il d'une voix brisée. J'en peux plus de cette vie... cette vie qui m'a prise la seule chose qui pouvait me la faire accepter...

La jeune femme resta interdite devant ces paroles si déchirantes. Ce Docteur n'avait rien à avoir avec l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Celui en particulier qui avait été toujours aussi doué pour cacher ses sentiments aux autres, n'aimant pas se découvrir. Cet homme qui ne voulait pas qu'on le plaigne, qu'on ait pitié de lui. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas inspirer à quiconque ces sentiments afin de ne pas se retrouver en position de faiblesse car il ne se l'était jamais permis afin d'assurer sa propre survie.

- Pour toi, Rose... lui déclara t-il après un moment qu'il lui parut durer une éternité. Pour nous...

- Pour nous ? S'écria t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Était-ce à cause d'elle ? Était-elle la raison à ce Docteur aux cœurs si tourmentés, si torturés ? À ce qu'il ait capturé ses dix régénérations ? Pour elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Était-ce de sa propre main qu'elle avait façonné ce Docteur ?

- Oui, « nous » Rose, lui confirma t-il.

Il releva la tête vers elle, ses yeux étaient si obscurs, si graves...

- J'ai besoin de toi. Tellement. Beaucoup plus que ce que je -et tu- ne le croyais. Et j'ai mis tellement de temps à le comprendre. Alors que c'était déjà trop tard.

À cette phrase, le cœur de Rose se pinça à en suffoquer... des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi cette souffrance ? Pourquoi trop tard ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

- Je m'étais juré de ne laisser personne m'approcher, persuadé que j'étais destiné à vivre seul. Et, toi tel ce petit rayon de soleil qui apparaît après la tempête, tu as illuminé mon chaos, tout mon univers en trembla. À partir de cet instant, plus rien ne fut pareil. Tout avait changé parce que tu avais tout bouleversé. Et, j'en paye le prix cher, aujourd'hui. Ce vide que tu as laissé, cet état de manque et ce froid permanent à mes côtés.

Troublée par cette déclaration, elle ne put que balbutier :

- Mais, je suis là, Docteur.

Un maigre sourire, sans âme, sans chaleur, fleurit sur les lèvres du gallifréen et il secoua la tête par la négative.

- Tu n'es qu'une projection de mon esprit, Rose. Juste cet infime brin de lucidité qui subsiste encore en moi. Le dernier reste de raison qui veut me convaincre de ne pas le faire... tu vois, je ne suis pas encore totalement fou...

Il se tût et brusquement braqua son regard vers Jack qui en fut complètement décontenancé.

- Quoi que te voir accompagné cette fois-ci de Jack, je me le demande.

Le sang bourdonnant aux oreilles, Rose sentit un sanglot la secouer, la faisant suffoquer. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il soit ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air persuadé qu'elle n'était qu'une simple hallucination ? Pourquoi ne percevait-il pas sa présence ? Où alors réfutait-il qu'elle soit un être fait de chair et de sang comme lui ?

- S'il te plaît Rose, laisse-moi terminer ce que j'ai entrepris. Je le fais pour toi. Pour nous deux. Je vais venir te chercher... je vais reprendre ce que l'Univers m'a arraché...

Elle resserra ses doigts sur la clef. Venir la chercher ? Reprendre ce que l'Univers lui avait arraché ? Que voulait-il dire ?

- Pourquoi venir me chercher ? Lui demanda la jeune femme, la voix tremblante.

Apparemment pris au dépourvu par sa question, il la dévisagea interloqué comme si elle était sensée connaître la réponse à sa question.

- Pour que tu reviennes à mes côtés, Rose. Toi, ma plus belle blessure, la plus fière. Je te veux, toi, et ta douceur, ton énergie...

Une lueur étrange brilla dans ses yeux, chassant toute sa folie dont il était enfiévré.

- Et ton si radieux sourire. Ce sourire qui arrivait toujours à consoler mes cœurs. Ainsi que tes yeux qui balayaient tous mes maux et mes souffrances. Tout ça, c'est toi. Ainsi que ta foutue détermination et ce risque aussi fou qu'incompréhensible que tu prenais pour t'approcher de moi, sans aucune peur, ne baissant jamais les bras, prête même à accepter que certaines portes te restent sans doute à jamais fermées...

Le visage du Docteur s'était soudainement illuminé d'une certaine douceur. Il sembla attraper quelque chose de ses doigts à travers sa chemise et regarda la jeune femme avec une certaine tendresse. Puis, il baissa la tête quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il la releva, ses traits étaient redevenu lisses. Cela aurait pu tromper n'importe qui, mais pas elle... c'était juste quelqu'un qui tentait de cacher ses cœurs en sang et des blessures aussi profondes que l'abysse. Des blessures aussi douloureuses que vitales...

- Alors pour tout ça, je dois le faire...

- Faire quoi ?

Rose se préparait à tout entendre mais n'était sûrement pas prête à ce qu'il allait suivre. En aucun cas.

- Aller te chercher dans le monde de Pete, Rose...


	26. Chapitre 20 Deuxième partie

_Hello ! _

_Mille merci à Ingrid, Amazing-Destiny, Sunny angel, Coralie91 et Rosa020 (mais où sont passés les menaces ?) pour leurs reviews !_

_D'ailleurs à la lecture de ces dernières, j'ai constaté que j'étais bien plus cruelle que vous ne l'imaginiez ! _

_Au fait, en passant, je tiens à vous signaler que cette fic sera ma dernière (peut-être avant dernière car, j'ai un one-shot qui traine dans le tiroir et qui attend que je m'occupe de lui, d'ailleurs). Je viens de trouver mon patron pour faire mon apprentissage afin de reprendre par ce biais mes études de comptabilité après cinq ans de bons et loyaux services dans le monde du travail ! Folle que je suis, je tente un licence ! Alors, je crains que j'aurai malheureusement que très peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture durant les deux prochaines années ! Cependant pour l'instant, il reste me reste tout de même une douzaine de chapitres à publier sur Le souffle du Loup, alors vous n'êtes pas prêts à vous débarrasser de moi ! _

_Allez deuxième partie du chapitre 20 ! Et, j'attends avec beaucoup de craintes vos reviews ! _

_Des questions ? N'hésitez-pas à me contacter ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20.b**

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, le cœur tambour battant. Venir la chercher ? Dans le monde de Pete ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Jamais, en aucun cas, ces mots étranges -quelque part si égoïste pour un être tel que lui- ne seraient sortis de la bouche du Docteur. Elle le pensait sincèrement alors qu'elle l'avait pourtant si secrètement désiré, en scrutant le ciel à guetter le moindre signe, en restant des nuits entières à observer les étoiles, à espérer, à prier pour, qu'il vienne la chercher, la libérer enfin du monde Pete. Et là, elle venait d'entendre ces quelques mots que son cœur avait désiré... de l'entendre de sa propre voix...

Elle aurait pu être flattée d'une telle marque de la part de cet homme, de cette preuve d'amour... oui, elle aurait pu... si elle n'avait pas eu si mal en cet instant...

Mais que s'était-il donc passé pour ce Docteur ? Pourquoi retrouvait-elle un Docteur si sombre, si torturé ? Qu'avait-il traversé ? Qu'avait-il enduré ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup le monde de Pete revenait, aujourd'hui dans leur vie ? Pourquoi la pensait-il là-bas ? S'il était bien son Docteur, quelque soit son passé ou son futur, il aurait dû la trouver dans cet endroit en France à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Donc en toute logique, elle devait ou avait été de retour à ses côtés. Mais, pourquoi parlait-il alors de la chercher dans l'univers parallèle alors qu'elle n'y était plus ? Se pourrait-il pour ce Docteur, qu'elle ne soit pas revenue dans sa vie et qu'il la croyait alors toujours prisonnière du Monde de Pete ? Où se situait-il dans la ligne du temps, avant ou après son Docteur ?

Rose avança d'un pas et sursauta lorsque Jack la retient par le poignet. Elle ne l'avait pas senti se rapprocher d'elle. Son cœur était lourd, ses veines brûlantes et ses mains tremblaient car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être meurtrie pour ce Docteur, de partager ses souffrances. Peut-être aurait-il été plus sage d'écouter le Méchant Loup ? Sauf qu'elle avait voulu comprendre... elle ne voulait pas s'exécuter, faire ce qui lui incombait par son rôle auprès du Seigneur du Temps aveuglément et encore moins docilement. Parce que quelque part, elle voulait encore croire qu'il existait une autre solution, qu'elle pouvait changer le dénouement de cette tempête...

Elle rencontra le regard de son ami et lui intima silencieusement de la lâcher. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui se passait réellement avec ce Docteur, pourquoi il en était arrivé à ce stade, et encore moins comment agir et quels mots avoir envers lui. Mais, personne lui empêcherait de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle pouvait deviner les larmes derrière le manteau du regard du gallifréen, ces larmes que lui ne s'était pas autorisé à verser. Il paressait tellement fragile, tellement perdu qu'elle pourrait tuer quiconque qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin. En travers de lui et d'elle.

- Docteur...

- Chut, Rose... le processus est bientôt arrivé à son terme...

Ne répondant qu'à son désir, son envie de serrer cet homme dans ses bras et de tout lui faire oublier, Rose se précipita vers lui. Et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui était réellement en train de se passer, cette tornade de cheveux blonds qui filait vers lui, elle se blottissait contre lui. Elle l'enlaça, enroulant ses deux bras autour de sa taille et se pressa contre lui. Dès qu'elle le toucha, elle le sentit se figer, son corps se tendre à l'extrême. Pourtant, il ne la rejeta pas, ne fit aucun geste pour la repousser. Les bras ballants le long de son corps, il était sous le choc. Ce bouleversement qui le prenait au piège, qui l'étouffait sous la quantité abyssale d'émotions si douces et tout autant douloureuses qui le submergeaient. La jeune femme resserra davantage son étreinte, le serrant toujours plus contre elle. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple hallucination, une projection de son esprit. Lui prouver qu'elle était bien réelle. Par sa présence. Par sa chaleur. Avec lui. Ici. En cet instant. Surtout qu'elle était revenue. Qu'elle était libre du Monde de Pete...

- Je suis là, Docteur... chuchota t-elle. C'est finit, je suis là...

Le Docteur tremblait. De tout son être. Il semblait sur le point de suffoquer, tant il cherchait sa respiration. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de ses cœurs totalement désordonnés, les ressentir contre sa joue. Ses doigts peu assurés effleurèrent ses cheveux, les caressèrent, puis glissèrent sur sa tempe, frôlèrent sa peau, ses lèvres...

- Rose... parvint t-il à dire d'un mince filet de voix, le souffle coupé.

- Chut... je suis là...

- Non ! S'affola-t-il. Tu ne...

La jeune femme sentit les mains du Docteur se poser sur ses épaules pour la repousser. Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il se détacha d'elle, de son étreinte, en reculant et en secouant la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas ! Rose ! S'écria t-il paniqué et terrorisé. Tu ne peux pas... ce n'est pas possible ! C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas être revenue du Monde de Pete !

- Si, je le suis, lui répondit-elle doucement, les yeux embués.

- Non ! Cria t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains comme pour faire taire une douleur atroce. Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es prisonnière du Monde de Pete ! Piégée !

Rose tendit la main vers son Docteur.

- Regarde-le ce Docteur... lui, m'a retrouvé sur sa route, il y a quelques temps... depuis, je me tiens de nouveau à ses côtés...

- Non !

Il avait hurlé ce dernier mot, les traits décomposés par la douleur. Et parce qu'il se sentait perdu. Oui, ce Docteur là s'était égaré sur son chemin.

- C'est impossible ! Je suis lui ! Celui qu'il va devenir dans quelques temps ! Je le sais ! Je l'ai vécu ! Si tu étais de retour dans ma vie, ce que je suis à cet instant n'existerait pas ! Comme tout ce qui se passe en ce moment même n'aurait pas lieu !

Le visage du gallifréen s'assombrit, puis il pointa un doigt menaçant vers elle. La jeune femme n'avait pas peur car elle savait qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas. Du moins pas physiquement...

- Alors non ! S'écria-t-il. Tu n'es pas Rose Tyler ! C'est l'Univers qui t'envoie pour m'arrêter ! Il est aux aboies ! Il tremble d'effroi devant la fureur du Seigneur du Temps que je suis ! Il a peur de ce que je m'apprête à faire ! Mais, c'est de sa faute, si j'en suis arrivé là !

- De sa faute ?

- Oui ! Il m'a mis Rose sur mon chemin avant de me l'arracher brutalement comme s'il s'était rendu-compte que c'était une erreur ! Elle fut la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie... la seule personne qui a su combler mon sentiment de solitude... avec Rose, je n'étais plus tout seul... j'avais enfin quelqu'un avec qui je voulais...

Il se tût, lui jeta un regard blessé et s'avança vers la rangée des Docteur. Alors que Rose commençait à peine à entrevoir la raison à ce Docteur...

- Toute ma vie a été une énigme, reprit-il après un moment de silence pesant. Une série de nuits et de jours à attendre quelque chose sans vraiment savoir laquelle. Et, puis j'ai rencontré Rose... j'ai su quand j'ai rencontré son regard mais j'ai nié cette vérité criante. Qu'elle était celle que j'avais finalement attendu toute ma vie. Nous sommes liés, elle et moi, par quelque chose de si fort, de bien plus puissant et plus mystérieux que l'Univers. Je l'ai dans la peau, gravé à tout jamais dans ma chair. Pourtant, j'ai essayé de l'oublier, d'aller de l'avant, de ne surtout pas regarder en arrière... mais où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, la page de Rose ne s'est jamais tournée...

La jeune femme, la gorge nouée, sa culpabilité qui avait atteint son paroxysme, était bouleversée par la déclaration. Elle devinait sa colère qui grondait, la sentait émaner de lui telle une onde magnétique dévastatrice. Elle songea à toutes les facettes de cet homme : de ce Docteur ténébreux aux yeux bleus perçants, né au combat, taché de sang, poussé à survivre par la colère et le désir de revanche ; puis de ce nouveau Docteur, né lui, par le sacrifice du précédent pour lui sauver la vie, mais qui était sans aucun doute le plus dangereux, plus sombre, et tout en gardant cette distance entre eux, ils avaient continué à s'observer par-delà de ce mur qu'il avait érigé, laissant tout de même un peu plus transpirer ses sentiments ; puis il y avait eu ce Docteur qu'elle avait dû laisser à Torchwood, un homme qu'elle avait guéri mais qu'elle avait retrouvé en tant que Louve, plus blessé, plus meurtri, rongé par de la culpabilité, une colère sourde et des regrets.

Des liens se dessinèrent peu à peu entres les émotions et les événements, tissant progressivement un motif complexe, représentation du Docteur dans sa totalité. C'était un être à la sensibilité à fleur de peau, qui donnait énormément de lui-même à cet Univers étant quelque part une extension de son corps et de son âme. Lorsque l'Univers souffrait, il souffrait tout autant. Il s'emportait rarement mais lorsque sa colère se déchaînait, il était tout aussi indomptable qu'une mer endiablée.

Alors, Rose se remémora. Elle se souvient de cet homme en détresse avec lequel Louve avait fait connaissance ; de ce Docteur rongé à petit feu par une douleur perpétuelle, cette plaie qui n'arrivait pas à cicatriser ; des tourments qu'il avait enduré depuis sa disparation ; de ces ténèbres qui le dévoraient lentement depuis si longtemps ; de ce puits de folie dans lequel il dégringolait.

Il avait tellement souffert de sa disparition. Tout autant qu'elle de ne plus sentir leurs doigts s'enlacer si naturellement, de leurs rires, de leurs étreintes si réconfortantes et tellement chastes, de la présence de l'autre si rassurante, de sa chaleur...

Et la jeune femme sut. Que c'était cet homme. Cet homme qui en cet instant même se trouvait face à elle. Cet homme qui ne la reconnaissait pas. C'était ce Docteur. Celui qu'elle avait retrouvé en tant que Louve...

Leur séparation avait été dans une certaine mesure la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il avait encaissé toute sa vie, sans rien dire, sans jamais fléchir. Et voilà que sa disparition avait été le déclic, le coup de trop, juste une simple pression sur le compte à rebours. À partir de ce moment là, il n'avait été qu'une bombe à retardement, transformant sa culpabilité, ses regrets et sa colère en une volonté implacable. Peut-être était-ce aussi, la raison qu'il cherchait et qu'il voulait pour se venger de cet Univers pour tous ses maux et toutes ses souffrances qu'il avait enduré jusque-là. Et aussi d'avoir survécu aux siens...

Rose savait qu'elle était en partie responsable. C'était de sa faute si le Docteur était devenu l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. C'était ce que _Son _Docteur aurait pu devenir si son chemin n'avait pas croisé celui de Louve. Un homme abîmé, tellement meurtri dans sa chair, si lasse de lutter, cultivant ainsi une certaine haine contre l'Univers... et quelque part contre lui-même. Transformant ainsi son amour qui avait été si beau, si fort, en une obsession égoïste et malsaine : elle. Aller la récupérer, la retrouver à ses côtés, quel qu'en soit le prix, sans se préoccuper des conséquences désastreuses, de cette fracture qu'il provoquerait et ainsi de l'effondrement entre les réalités.

Pour elle, Rose Tyler. Qu'avait-elle provoqué ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

- Lorsque les miens, poursuivit-il, étaient encore de cet Univers, les voyages entre les mondes parallèles étaient possibles. Mais aujourd'hui, les murs de la réalité se sont fermées avec leur disparition et les mondes furent ainsi scellés. Sauf que les Seigneurs du Temps lors de leur apogée, en plein âge d'or, ont érigé ce lieu pour une unique raison. Ici, le tissu de la réalité de notre Univers est le plus mince, le plus fragile. C'est ici que convergent toutes les réalités, vers cette porte qu'est devenu ce lieu. Et, nous en étions les gardiens, son protecteur. Et c'est là qu'interviennent mes régénérations, les seuls Seigneurs du Temps qui subsistent encore dans cet Univers.

- Alors c'est pour cela que tu les as tous enlevés, raisonna Rose horrifiée.

- Oui, je les ai capturé un par un. Il n'y a que pour moi que j'ai dû faire appel à un chasseur de primes.

- Mais à quoi peuvent-ils bien te servir ?

- Il me faut de l'énergie pour ouvrir cette porte et maintenir le passage entre les mondes. Ils sont le moteur. Et leurs émotions le carburant. Les émotions sont puissantes. La douleur, l'amour, la colère, la peur... rien n'est plus puissant dans l'Univers. Surtout ceux d'un Seigneur du Temps. Contemple ma précédente régénération, animé par la colère, les mains recouvertes de sang. Le sang de son propre peuple...

Il inspira profondément et se posta en face de lui-même comme s'il se retrouvait devant un miroir. L'exact reflet de l'un et de l'autre. Deux extrémités. Deux Docteur à la destinée différente. Elle, Rose, était à la croisée de leur chemin. Là où tout avait basculé.

- Ils sont tous en train de revivre leurs peurs, leurs pertes, leurs actes ignobles. Oh ! Et seul les Astres savent tout ce que j'ai fais durant toute ma vie ! Et lui, celui que j'ai été, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, est en train de revivre son pire cauchemar, sa peur la plus enfouie. Ce à quoi, il a toujours redouté... à la perte de Rose. Oh que oui ! Parce que nous avons beau eu nous préparer à sa perte, à se ressasser que ce jour viendra. Celui où elle disparaitra ou bien qu'elle décide de sortir de notre vie, on ne cesse de renier cette terrible et effroyable vérité... on se la cache... on se dit qu'on encore du temps... beaucoup de temps... que l'histoire avec elle n'est pas prête à se terminer... jusqu'à ce jour où on se prend la claque la plus monumentale de toute notre existence...

- Et pour tout ça, tu es en train de les faire souffrir, à faire du mal à toi-même...

Rose savait pourtant que son Docteur était capable du meilleur comme du pire. Mais de là à renier tout ce en quoi il croyait afin d'aller la chercher, de la retrouver à ses côtés... C'était... inimaginable... impossible... chimérique... utopique... un rêve aussi fou qu'improbable...

Elle qui croyait sincèrement le sortir de l'obscurité auquel il se croyait condamné, n'avait-elle fait finalement que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans les ténèbres ? À ce qu'il cesse le combat contre ses démons en l'aimant et en se battant pour avoir ce « nous » qu'elle avait tellement désiré ?

C'était un être impassible en apparence mais qui se livrait une bataille acharnée pour ne rien laisser transparaître... ne pas faiblir... Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas juste comme tout le monde ? Parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il était le Docteur. Un Seigneur du Temps. Ils en avaient tellement souffert pourtant l'un et l'autre de cette barrière infranchissable. Il avait tellement eu mal de savoir qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime... qui l'aimait juste parce qu'il était là, qu'il existait... alors qu'il éprouvait le besoin de le sentir... de juste ressentir qu'il était important au moins pour quelqu'un... il avait provoqué ce sentiment mais le repoussait aussitôt car c'était là, quelque chose qui le retenait à la vie. Parce qu'elle était là... avec lui... pour lui...

La jeune femme fit un pas en avant.

- Docteur...

- Non ! S'écria t-il en se retournant violemment vers elle. Je me moque bien des dommages collatéraux ! L'Univers en me l'arrachant, lui, a ignoré ma peine et ma douleur ! Il s'en fichait bien de ce que j'allais devenir sans elle !

- Et tu crois que c'est en lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce que cela ira mieux ?

Il enfonça les mains dans les poches, un sourire ironique se dessinait sur les lèvres.

- Avec Rose de nouveau à mes côtés, cela ne pourra aller que bien !

- Et as-tu réfléchi aux conséquences de l'acte que tu t'apprêtes à faire, Docteur ? Lui demanda t-elle d'un ton rude. En as-tu mesuré toutes les répercussions, non pas pour l'Univers, mais pour Rose ?

Le gallifréen s'immobilisa et fronça des sourcils. Si elle ne pouvait pas le persuader qu'elle était bien Rose, peut-être pouvait-elle le ramener à la raison ?

- Ne mêle pas Rose à tout ceci ! Fit-il d'une voix sèche.

- Bien au contraire ! Lui répliqua t-elle. Elle est la raison à tout ceci ! Crois-tu vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle veut ? Que tu ailles la chercher dans le Monde de Pete, quitte à faire effondrer deux ou trois univers alternatifs au passage !

- Cesse ce petit jeu...

Les yeux toujours plus brûlants, plus expressifs que jamais, elle faisait glisser sur lui un regard profond et pénétrant.

- Tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire, hein ? Parce que tu le sais déjà mais que tu renies comme tu t'es efforcé à ignorer et à oublier ce que criait son regard, d'être celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Tu t'imposais de ne pas la garder auprès de toi parce que tu avais peur...

- Tais-toi ! Déguerpis !

Elle avança d'un nouveau pas vers lui, indomptable.

- Rose...

- Arrête ! Hurla t-il pour qu'elle se taise.

- Non ! Rose n'aimerait en aucun cas ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire en son nom. Pas si son retour à tes côtés à ce prix là ! Veux-tu vraiment lui faire endurer ce fardeau, ce poids sur sa conscience, même si elle désire plus que tout redevenir ta compagne ? Tu le sais tout ça ! Comme, elle ne voudrait pas que tu deviennes pour elle ce que tu as toujours combattu, cette partie de toi, cette noirceur qui te hante... tu bafoues l'homme auquel elle a foi. À cet homme exceptionnel, bon, généreux, qui possède une force d'âme incroyable... pour qui, elle se bat en son nom et qui a transformé sa vie en faisait d'elle une autre femme. À cet homme qu'elle n'oubliera jamais, qui restera pour toujours dans son cœur... à cet homme finalement qu'elle aime. En ce Docteur qu'elle ne cessera jamais d'aimer...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Lui répliqua t-il brutalement en fuyant son regard. Tu n'es pas elle !

Rose sentit un sanglot la secouer, la faisant suffoquer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuait-il à s'aveugler volontairement ? Il lui était difficile que ce Docteur, avec qui malgré tout, elle avait partagé tant de choses, avec lequel elle avait partagé un moment de sa vie, reniait qui elle était vraiment. C'était si douloureux qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Si Pénible aussi que l'homme qu'elle aimait si fort s'obstinait à refuser la réalité, le fait-même qu'elle puisse être de retour... qu'elle soit tout simplement Rose Tyler, sa compagne... pourquoi la repoussait-il aussi fortement ?

Elle porta la main à sa bouche, tentant d'étouffer le second sanglot. En vain. N'y tenant plus, elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui, le regard furibond. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle avança vers lui. Il la défia de son regard si dur, si lugubre de continuer à s'approcher de lui. Pourtant, il recula à chaque pas qu'elle effectuait vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve prit entre elle et un mur contre lequel il buta. Elle lui saisit le visage entre ses paumes et y colla le sien.

- Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux, Docteur, lui murmura t-elle dans un souffle. Et répète-moi que je ne suis pas Rose Tyler, cette jeune femme à qui tu as sauvé la vie dans le sous-sol de ce magasin... dis-moi que je ne suis pas elle, cette jeune femme à laquelle appartenait cette main que tu as saisi... celle à qui appartient ces yeux bruns que ton regard autrefois si bleu a rencontré... à laquelle tu as dit ce mot... juste ce petit mot qui a rythmé depuis nos vie... _run_...

Une lueur étrange se mit à briller dans le regard du gallifréen. Quelque chose venait de changer. Imperceptiblement... il serra les poings pour faire cesser ses légers tremblements.

- S'il t'a retrouvé, a t-il saisi cette deuxième chance qu'il s'est vu accordé ?

Sa voix était grave, flottante mais étrangement posée comme si les mots sortaient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir ou comme s'il avait cédé à une impulsion. Rose acquiesça simplement de la tête pour lui répondre.

- Alors dis-moi quelque chose dont je suis le seul à savoir et que tu n'as pu entendre que de sa propre voix...

- Non, je t'en prie, lui répondit-elle la voix soudainement tremblante, ne m'y oblige pas...

Pas l'ombre d'une hésitation se reflétait dans les yeux si noirs du gallifréen où pourtant une petite lueur y scintillait faiblement.

- C'est le seul moyen pour toi de m'arrêter et tu le sais. Alors dis-le moi...

Rose se détourna de lui et ferma les yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander une telle chose...

Elle sentit sa main effleurer sa joue.

- Si, il le faut. Si tu es bien ce que tu prétend être, Rose Tyler, sa compagne, celle qui ne s'est jamais contentée de la façade, qui a toujours cherché ce qu'il y avait en dessous et qui avait aucune peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver. Cette femme qui a su me dire et me faire comprendre à sa manière qu'elle ne me demandait pas d'oublier -bien au contraire- mes blessures, mes cicatrices, mes craintes mais juste de les partager. À ce que nous les partagions ensemble...

Il s'interrompit, accentua la pression de sa main qui caressait cette joue si douce avant de lui tourner la tête de manière à ce qu'elle le regarde en face. Il fit en sorte à ce qu'elle croise son regard qu'elle fuyait pour l'ancrer.

- Tu sais, depuis le début, j'ai toujours recherché ça, que même si on ne me comprenait pas toujours, je voulais simplement qu'on me dise « partageons ensemble ». Car aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, j'étais persuadé que personne ne dirait jamais ces mots pour moi. Parce que je sais aussi, qu'avec le temps, si nous l'avions eu, à croiser l'étonnante étincelle qui illuminait ton magnifique regard lorsque tu le posais sur moi, mes convictions se seraient écroulées, mes défenses auraient cédés. Pour me rendre-compte finalement que j'avais tort lorsqu'il s'agissait de toi, que je ne devais plus avoir peur d'un « nous ».

Il marqua une pause devant une jeune femme terriblement troublée de voir son regard passer de douloureusement froid à délicieusement doux.

- Alors, pour tout ça et parce que si tu es bien Rose Tyler, il est dans ton devoir en tant que compagne de m'arrêter en me disant la seule chose qui est capable de le faire.

- Non... gémit Rose, une larme qui s'échappait de ses cils. Tout mais pas ça... je t'en prie...

- Si, tu dois le faire pour lui...

Rose se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher ses lèvres de l'oreille du gallifréen. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'était pas prête à ça. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Tout comme ce jour où son Docteur lui avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille, ce qu'elle m'apprêtait à dire à ce Docteur là. C'était un don de sa part, un cadeau, un secret qui les liait tout les deux pour l'éternité. Pourtant elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour l'oublier pour qu'un jour, qu'un tel moment comme celui-ci ne se produise jamais. Parce que c'était une lourde responsabilité, lui donnant ainsi un pouvoir absolu sur le Docteur.

- Pardonne-moi, souffla t-elle. Je suis si désolée...

- Ne le soit pas... fais-le...

La jeune femme, vacillante, posa une de ses mains sur son épaule pour se maintenir à lui. Et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se lança, le cœur en sang de devoir prononcer une telle chose de sa bouche.


	27. Chapitre 20 Troisième partie

_Hi ! _

_Merci à vous quatre pour vos reviews : Ingrid, Coralie91, Amazing-Destiny et Rosa020 (sympa tes menaces ! ^^Rosa020 est de retour !). Et je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos encouragements et félicitations. J'essaierai tout de même de ne pas disparaître du monde de la fanfiction mais je ne garantis rien vu la plongée abyssale dans la compta que je vais devoir effectuer ! _

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! _

_

* * *

_

***Chapitre 20.c***

Le visage du Docteur pâlit et se décomposa. Rose reposa ses talons sur le sol, s'écartant légèrement de lui en posant les mains sur sa poitrine. Elle le regarda fixement, scrutant son visage avec attention, attendant la réaction à ce qu'elle venait de lui murmurer dans un souffle. Ses yeux lui semblaient différents. Ce n'était ni de la peur, ni de la détresse et encore moins de la folie... plutôt quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sentiment d'apaisement, d'abandon et à une certaine sérénité.

- Rose Tyler... j'aurai dû le savoir qu'il n'y avait rien, absolument rien qui pouvait t'arrêter... que même un monde parallèle, ni le néant ne suffirait pour te retenir...

Elle sourit en rougissant légèrement face à ces paroles de la part de cet homme. Il venait de s'illuminer d'une certaine douceur, chassant toute cette folie dont il était enfiévré. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, caressa sans plus aucune retenue ses mèches blondes.

- Comment ? Lui demanda t-il. Comment se fait-il que...

- Tu es un paradoxe, lui expliqua t-elle doucement. J'ai dû revenir dans ta vie, sûrement à un des moments les plus crucial. Celui où s'offraient à toi plusieurs choix, tout autant de directions que de destinées. Mon Docteur et toi avaient pris chacun un chemin opposé l'un de l'autre. La conséquence à ce choix est que vous êtes devenus ces deux Docteur aujourd'hui que tout oppose. Juste parce qu'il existe une subtile différence sur votre chemin, entre le Seigneur du Temps que vous étiez hier tous les deux et celui que vous êtes chacun à cet instant... Lui m'a trouvé sur sa route, il s'est vu offrir une seconde chance que tu n'a pas eu... je suis si désolée...

- Mais c'est notre passé qui nous forge. Lui est mon passé et moi ce qu'il va devenir dans quelque temps...

Il avait la voix tremblante, comprenant difficilement ce qu'il était, ce qu'il représentait, de ce qu'il allait devenir.

- Je sais et je ne peux l'expliquer. Peut-être que mon retour aurait dû faire en sorte que le Docteur que tu es n'existe pas... qu'il était sensé modifier le fil du temps, le tien, changer ta destinée... Seulement, sans t'en rendre-compte, tu as coupé tous liens avec tes précédentes régénérations et donc aussi avec mon Docteur, celui auquel mon chemin a de nouveau croisé le sien... tu t'es mis hors du temps et de l'espace en ce lieu... ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui que tu es là... que je ne sois pas de retour à tes côtés puisque tu n'as jamais rencontré Louve... et que tu sois ainsi un paradoxe...

Rose sourit lorsqu'il passa sa main sur sa joue. Elle se laissa aller à cette douce caresse, lovant son visage dans le creux de sa paume.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-elle, si je suis de retour, ce n'est que pour toi.

- Moi ?

- Bien que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis devenue, j'ai un devoir à accomplir envers toi. Un devoir dû à ce que je représente pour le Seigneur du Temps que tu es, et que j'ai voulu être. Et, il faut aujourd'hui que j'assume ce choix ainsi quelque soit ses conséquences. Notamment, ce que l'Univers attend de moi depuis mon retour...

Il dévisagea son visage cherchant un sens à ses paroles mais aussi à la recherche d'un pardon. Un pardon qui selon lui ne pouvait être accordé que par la jeune femme. Un pardon qu'il voulait tant, depuis si longtemps. Et Rose en était l'incarnation. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra fortement contre lui pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là... qu'il ne rêvait pas... qu'il n'était plus fou...

Rose répondit à son étreinte en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Parce que même si ce n'était pas Son Docteur, celui avec lequel, elle partageait cette intimité qui fut tant interdite, c'était quand même lui. Parce que tout comme le sien, il ne recherchait pas une étreinte purement physique, il éprouvait ce besoin de ressentir sa chaleur.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu Rose ? Gémit-il, la tête niché dans le cou de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ?

Rose retenait ses larmes pour ne pas flancher, pour rester forte. Car malgré l'espoir qui subsistait encore en elle devait être enterré une bonne fois pour toute. Elle venait de comprendre, pas seulement la raison à cette tempête mais qu'il n'y avait bien qu'une seule et unique fin à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle maudit les « Ils », les responsables de son retour. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander une telle chose ! Alors, c'était ça qu'elle était supposée faire ! Exécuter leur ignoble besogne ! Et ce juste en corrigeant leur erreur ! L'origine même de cette tempête ! Celui qui l'incarnait ! Elle avait accepté depuis longtemps son triste sort, ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle, mais pas à ce qu'on lui réclame un tel prix !

Le Docteur qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, ce Docteur qu'il était dans toute sa complexité était la raison à leur retour, au Méchant Loup et elle. On les avait renvoyé ici pour balayer la tempête, leur faire endosser ce qu'ils représentaient pour le gallifréen : sa gardienne. Leur faire assumer leur devoir, leur rôle en tant que tel : veiller, protéger et guider le Seigneur du Temps. Mais pas seulement. On leur avait incomber une bien lourde tâche dont ils étaient les seuls capable à exécuter au sein de cet Univers. Être l'égale du Seigneur du Temps, son contraire et en même temps sa complémentarité avaient de pesantes conséquences, de lourdes responsabilités et un prix qu'elle se devait d'honorer.

Défaire ce qui a été fait.

C'était ce qu'on avait décidé pour elle.

Il n'y avait jamais eu d'autres alternatives.

C'était ce qui était prévu depuis le début. Depuis qu'on avait arrangé son retour.

Et le reste, alors ? Tout ce qui s'était passé. La maison close française, Louve et sa rencontre avec le Docteur ? Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son Docteur depuis. C'était sensé être quoi ? Juste rien ? Secondaire et ce tant que cela ne la détournerait pas de son devoir ? Où bien est-ce que tout cela avait été manigancé pour mettre le Docteur face au monstre qu'il pourrait être ? Lui faire comprendre qu'aimer pour lui ne faisait que ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en lui ? Lui donner une leçon en quelque sorte ?

Et elle dans tout ça ? L'avait-on appelé pour lui faire rappeler que recevoir les faveurs des Astres, devenir l'égale du Seigneurs du Temps n'était pas sans contrepartie ? Et qu'un jour ou l'autre, on la lui réclamerait. Alors, elle était là, l'explication à son retour. Elle qui était à la croisée des chemins, la clef de chacun des choix que les Docteur avaient fait, n'était que là que pour défaire, effacer, annuler les répercussions de l'homme qu'elle enlaçait, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Elle n'était revenu que pour ça. Juste pour assumer leur rôle de gardien auprès du Seigneur du Temps, ce qu'elle avait désiré de tout son cœur lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le cœur du Tardis, assumer les conséquences de son choix. Qui se soit pensait-il vraiment qu'elle avait agit sans avoir pleinement conscience des conséquences à son acte ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le dernier acte qui allait mettre fin à cette tempête allait débuter. Et, c'est elle qui devra l'initier. Avant tout, elle devait s'occuper de tout remettre en ordre, faire en sorte que tout ce qui venait de se passer pour les Docteur ne se soit jamais réalisé.

- Il faut remettre tout en place, Docteur, murmura t-elle. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps...

Le Docteur releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il s'apprêtait, les lèvres entrouvertes, à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire lorsque un grondement sourd le stoppa dans son élan. Le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Rose lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Le processus est enclenché... souffla le gallifréen.

- De quoi ?

- La porte...

Le sol se remit à trembler plus violemment. Puis ce fut toute la pièce. Un point lumineux apparut au milieu du sceau avant de s'élever dans les airs. Des craquements se firent entendre et des fissures apparurent et commencèrent à zébrer le sol, filant vers eux, prêts à engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Le Docteur se jeta soudainement sur Rose, la couvrant de son corps pour la protéger du morceau de plafond qui vint s'écraser tout juste à un mètre d'eux, à peine. Ils basculèrent et roulèrent sur le sol. Aussitôt, il releva la tête, les sens en alertes, et regarda autour de lui. Reprenant ses esprits, Rose constata qu'elle était allongée sous le gallifréen. Elle eut un léger sourire, ce qui attira son attention. Il prit conscience de leur situation et eut soudainement l'air mal à l'aise. Il détourna le regard en s'écartant d'elle. Elle se mit à genoux, incapable de se mettre debout par les tremblements qui secouaient toute la pièce. Elle songea en coulant son regard vers cet homme qui de toutes manières et malgré ce qu'il soit devenu, s'élancerait au devant du danger sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité si elle était menacée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria t-elle pour couvrir le bruit abasourdissant.

- La porte a assez d'énergie pour s'ouvrir ! Et le bâtiment est en train de s'écrouler à cause d'elle car trop fragilisé et détérioré par les effets du temps, il ne peut pas supporter les perturbations que son ouverture provoque !

Le point lumineux grandissait à vue d'œil, se transformant en un disque.

- Tu dois la fermer, tout de suite ! Ordonna Rose au Docteur. Avant que les dégâts soient irréparables pour l'Univers et les autres !

- Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas ! Pas tant qu'elle soit totalement ouverte et stabilisée. Si, je stoppe tout, là maintenant, il y a un risque de surcharge ! Un reflux d'énergie vers les Docteur qui leur serait fatal !

La peur figea à peine quelques secondes le visage de Rose. Une détermination implacable la remplaça aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et une pointe de colère fit briller les paillettes dorées de ses yeux. La jeune femme serra les poings, les dents serrées. Elle ne resterait pas à rien faire ! Elle ne ferait rien de ce que l'Univers attendait d'elle sans faire quoi que ce soit pour sauver les Docteur ! Il n'y aurait pas d'autre sacrifices ! Pas les Docteur ! Pas son Docteur ! Il avait bien trop payé de sa personne pour sauver ce maudit Univers un nombre incalculable de fois. Au Diable, si l'Univers disparaissait, si son Docteur disparaissait aussi ! Alors, non, elle trouverait un autre moyen pour fermer cette maudite porte. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui du Docteur en lui plaquant les paumes sur les joues.

- Explique-moi le rôle des Docteur ! Cria t-elle pour qu'il puisse l'entendre malgré le bruit sourd des tremblements et de l'édifice qui s'écroulait autour d'eux. Comment ils participent à l'alimentation de la porte en énergie !

- Ils sont tous reliés les uns aux autres par une sorte d'implant ! Lui répondit-il sombrement. Ces implants canalisent leurs émotions et les transforment en énergie pour alimenter la porte ! Ils fonctionnent comme un tout, un moteur dans sa complexité et sa totalité !

Le regard de Rose se porta sur les dix boites, toujours debout malgré les secousses de plus en plus fortes, sur Son Docteur avant de revenir vers celui qui ne pouvait pas exister.

- Il suffit alors de « casser » le moteur, raisonna t-elle pour cesser l'alimentation de la porte en retirant un des Docteur.

- En théorie, oui. Sauf que je les ai enfermé dans une sorte de coma, dans un monde qui se nourrit de leurs peurs, de leurs doutes, de leurs angoisses et de leurs souffrances. Un cauchemar sans fin qu'ils vivent comme étant la réalité. Nous ne pouvons pas seulement en retirer un. Son corps serait peut-être libre mais pas son esprit qui demeurera à jamais enfermé dans le monde dans lequel il est en train d'évoluer... il faut que l'un d'eux se réveille de lui-même, qu'il parvienne à sortir de son cauchemar. Il doit être le déclic, celui qui brise la chaîne parce que les dix fonctionnent comme un tout.

Elle hocha de la tête alors qu'il fuyait son regard et sut qu'il y avait un mais...

- Sauf qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Rose, ils se sont tous enfoncés dans leur cauchemar, convaincu que c'est la réalité...

Rose, soudainement sereine, lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire puis l'embrassa sur le front. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises de se lever avant d'y parvenir et commença à s'avancer avec peine, déséquilibrée par les secousses. Le Docteur lui retient le poignet, le regard effrayé.

- Tout ira bien, le rassura t-elle.

Le Docteur ne sut si c'était la douceur, la sérénité qu'elle dégageait ou bien la détermination qu'il lisait aussi bien dans ses yeux que dans son attitude, mais aussi parce qu'il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, qu'il consentit à lui relâcher le poignet. Elle lui sourit et il l'observa se diriger, évitant les zébrures et les crevasses qui courraient sur le sol, vers la lignée des Docteur et se posta devant celui qui partageait tant de choses avec elle, toutes ses choses que lui s'étaient tellement interdites puis perdues avant de vouloir à tout prix les récupérer. Elle posa les mains sur la vitre qui la séparait de son Docteur, puis son front. Son pendentif, sa clef se mit à luire, des raies de lumières aveuglantes s'en échappaient. Elle se concentra, vida son esprit et le projeta vers celui du gallifréen. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle se buta contre un mur invisible. La conscience du Docteur se fermait automatiquement à toutes tentatives d'intrusions ou d'influences, érigeant des barrières mentales. Son esprit la repoussa, la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses maigres défenses pour les briser était insoutenable. Il se protégeait et se défendait. Les forces de Rose s'amenuisaient repoussant avec peine les filaments qui tentaient de s'insinuer dans ses pensées.

_« Fredonne Rose. Fredonne avec moi. »_

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure au début d'une voix claire, de simples notes fredonnées. La jeune femme ajouta alors sa voix. Elles se joignirent, se mélangèrent et s'unirent. Elles chantaient d'une seule voix, d'un seul esprit, d'un seul désir. Leur musique culmina en une mélodie entêtante et voluptueuse. La pression cessa, les filaments se retiraient, une douce chaleur enveloppa sa conscience. Bercé par leur chant, l'esprit du Docteur s'apaisa, baissa ses défenses et effleura la sienne, envoûté.

Un flash passa alors devant les yeux de Rose. Et, il n'y eut plus de bruit, plus de tremblements. Juste le calme. Elle souleva ses paupières et découvrit qu'elle se tenait au bout d'un couloir aseptisé, des femmes, des hommes qui passaient à côté d'elle sans lui jeter un regard, ni sourire, ni frôlement. Elle avança de quelques pas et sut qu'elle était dans une sorte d'hôpital. Mais que faisait le Docteur dans ce lieu en particulier ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Elle laissa vagabonder son regard tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'indice, passa devant deux infirmières -Martha et Sarah Jane selon leur badge- à discuter. Elle saisit quelques bribes de leur conversation mais rien d'intéressant pour elle. Elle tourna et se retrouva dans un autre couloir d'une blancheur immaculée, presque aveuglante. Baker, Hartnel, McCoy, Davison faisaient partie des noms indiqués à côtés des numéros des chambres. Mais toujours pas de Docteur...

Brusquement, Rose tressaillit. Une personne fredonnait. Leur mélodie. Celle la-même qui l'unissait tel un lien invisible avec son Docteur, un lien qui existait entre eux bien avant qu'elle ne devienne le Méchant Loup. Les notes guidèrent ses pas. La porte d'une chambre -numéro 33- était grande ouverte. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à la vue du Docteur. Le sien, enfin. Il était assis en tailleur sur le lit à feuilleter un album photo. Il paressait épuisé, ses vêtements blancs soulignaient davantage la pâleur de son visage. Elle se rapprocha et s'arrêta aux pieds du lit en posant les mains sur le rebord.

- Mon Docteur... l'appela t-elle doucement.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction, même pas un sursaut ou bien un frisson. Rien. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, un geste pour les recoiffer mais qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Elle sourit devant cette mimique. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant décoiffés. Il tourna une page de l'album.

- Mon Docteur...

Cette fois-ci, il releva la tête. Cependant l'espoir qui venait à peine d'éclore dans son cœur fut aussitôt étouffé. Le regard du gallifréen se dirigea, non pas vers elle, mais vers l'entrée de sa chambre. Il sourit à la femme rousse qui venait de frapper à la porte.

Rose ferma les yeux en sentant son monde s'écrouler, une douleur fulgurante transperça son cœur. Elle venait tout juste de comprendre ce qui se passait. Non, seulement le Docteur s'était emprisonné de lui-même dans ce monde, croyant qu'il était la réalité. Mais surtout qu'il ne croyait plus en ce qu'il était. Et, il ne croyait plus en elle...


	28. Chapitre 21

Bijour, la compagnie !

Merci à :

- Amazing-Destiny, que veux-tu on ne se refait pas ! ;

- Rosa020, je t'adore, tu le sais ?^^ ;

- Coralie91, c'est la grande question ! Kleenex ou pas ? ^^ ;

- Ingrid, merci à toi mais tu sais l'imagination ne suffit pas pour écrire une telle histoire. La recette, c'est deux cuillères de guimauve, une de cruauté, une de machiavélisme, une légère goutte d'humour (pas trop car c'est quand même censé être un drame), quelques ingrédients que je garderais secret (je ne vais tout de même pas dévoiler tout mes secrets de fabrication), et surtout des litres de café ! ;

- ainsi qu'à CptJackHarkness, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !

Merci pour vos reviews !

Allez chapitre 21 ! À la prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Il était installé en tailleur sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôpital, feuilletant un album que Jackie lui avait ramené lors de sa dernière visite. Un condensé de sa vie avec Rose en images. Il y avait au moins une bonne centaine de photographies – et, encore Jackie lui avait confié que c'était juste celles qu'elle avait choisi en faisant le tri. Des photos de repas de Noël, d'anniversaires, du mariage et d'un voyage à Paris... des images figées, saisies sur le moment. Il y avait des sourires de joie, de tendresse, espiègle ou bien forcé. Il imaginait, sans aucun mal, Jackie lui demander de prendre la pose -avec un regard intimidant- alors qu'il lui tenait tête en refusant catégoriquement.

Et, il y avait Rose. Le rayon de soleil de sa vie. Magnifique, radieuse, si insouciante... sur chaque photo, elle resplendissait, l'illuminant de son sourire et de ses yeux plein de malice. Et lui... il sourit. Jack avait eu raison en parlant de son air béat et éperdu, il l'avait plaqué sur le visage sur chaque photo, le regard sans cesse tourné vers sa si pétillante tornade blonde.

À chaque image, des souvenirs, des bruits, des parfums, des émotions lui revenaient.. il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. À être cet homme, David, marié à cette femme qu'il admirait, si généreuse avec lui, qui savait lire en lui, avec laquelle il avait réussi à instaurer un certain équilibre dans sa vie, par leur grande complicité et cet amour incommensurable qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Et un petit être allait couronner leur bonheur... mais, ça c'était avant. Car, il avait tout perdu. Tout. Sa vie. Son cœur.

Il tourna la page, chassant ses pensées sombres, et son visage afficha un air de tendresse et son regard se voila de nostalgie. Rose et lui en train d'aménager dans leur premier appartement, leur premier chez eux. Des cartons sur lesquelles étaient inscrits « vêtements de Rose » ou bien « bureau de David » entouraient la jeune femme, qui semblait être concentrée sur ce que l'un contenait. Une photo de lui, assis en tailleur, le front plissé, s'essayant à déchiffrer le plan pour monter un des meubles du salon. Sur la suivante, il tenait un tournevis -non sonique celui-ci- et tentait avec beaucoup de difficulté de rassembler les pièces du puzzle qu'était le meuble. Une autre de Rose, une moue adorable sur son visage, les mains sur les hanches, devant la penderie déjà pleine à craquer, alors que d'autres cartons de vêtements attendaient patiemment d'être déballés à leur tour. Et puis une, où ils étaient tous les deux installés sur le canapé. Rose adossée contre l'accoudoir, ses jambes par-dessus les siennes. Ils semblaient s'être octroyés une pause, visiblement épuisés de leur emménagement.

Le Docteur vivait peut-être des aventures toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres, toujours plus fantastiques et épiques, mais jamais, il n'aurait pu partager tous ces moments bien anodins et complètement ordinaires avec Rose. Et quelque part, il se disait que David avait été bien plus chanceux que le Docteur d'avoir partagé ce lot de problèmes quotidiens qu'amenait chaque jour, de régler les factures et de se creuser les méninges pour savoir comment boucler les fins de mois...

Un frisson délicieux le parcourut soudainement. Une légère brise apaisante et en quelque sorte familière venait de le frôler. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et haussa des épaules. Sûrement un simple courant d'air. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des coups à sa porte. Il sourit en reconnaissant Donna Noble, son médecin.

- Bonjours, David, le salua t-elle en répondant d'un sourire au sien. Comment vous vous sentez aujourd'hui ?

Il referma l'album et haussa une nouvelle fois des épaules, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, lui répondit-il.

- Martha m'a rapporté que vous aviez encore des migraines.

Il acquiesça de la tête.

- Jusqu'à quel point ?

- Pas jusqu'au point de me terrer dans le noir, si c'est ça que vous vous imaginez.

- D'accord. C'est un effet secondaire de votre traitement, lui expliqua t-elle. Comme vos résultats sont encourageants, je vais baisser les doses. Vos maux de tête ne seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il passa ses doigts sur l'album. Il hésitait. Il avait quelque chose à demander à Donna Noble. Une requête d'une certaine façon. Il y réfléchissait depuis quelques jours. Depuis la seconde visite de Jackie en fait.

- Docteur, je...

Donna Noble lui offrit un sourire pour l'encourager. Elle ne le poussait jamais à se confier. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il soit prêt, prêt un jour à se confier. À ce qu'il lui raconte. Elle l'incitait, mais ne le forçait jamais à parler comme elle ne s'obstinait pas devant un refus catégorique de sa part. Chaque jour, quelques fois à plusieurs reprises, elle venait le voir. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Elle répondait à sa curiosité sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la clinique, des événements importants qui s'étaient déroulés durant son « _absence_ » -et non, il n'y avait pas eu d'invasions extraterrestres. Et de plus en plus, il se surprenait à parler de lui, de Rose, à évoquer ses souvenirs, de ce qu'il ressentait, sans qu'elle lui pose la moindre question. Et, il appréciait énormément ces moments passés en sa compagnie.

- Je me demandais... hésita t-il.

Il se gratta la nuque d'un geste nerveux et poussa un soupir. Après tout, cela pouvait attendre quelques temps car il ne savait réellement s'il était capable de faire une telle chose. Non, il devait cesser d'hésiter. Et puis, Rose ne lui avait-elle pas appris à affronter ses démons comme les fantômes de son passé ? Alors oui, cela ferait sans aucun doute très mal d'affronter, de faire face à la réalité de ce monde. Cela serait pénible. Cependant, il devait le faire. Il en éprouvait le besoin, aussi. Alors, il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'autoriser à me rendre sur sa tombe...

- David...

Il détourna la tête devant son regard soucieux et scrutateur. Il n'aimait pas être détaillé de cette façon. À chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'elle sondait les profondeurs de son âme, qu'elle mettait à nue toutes ses pensées et ses émotions. Donna Noble rapprocha une chaise du lit pour s'y asseoir. Elle lui posa une main sur le bras.

- David, je ne pense pas que...

Il plongea brusquement son regard dans le sien, animé par une volonté farouche qu'elle en fut troublée. Il déposa sa main sur la sienne.

- Juste quelques minutes... s'il vous plaît...

- C'est beaucoup vous demander, David.

- Je veux m'y rendre. Je dois la voir de mes propres yeux... j'en ai besoin...

- David...

Donna Noble soutenait son regard. Elle semblait réellement inquiète pour lui.

- Si, c'est un problème administratif, de responsabilités ou je ne sais quoi, fit-il pour chasser le silence embarrassant entre eux... Jack pourra sans doute...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, le coupa t-elle doucement. Je souhaite juste que le travail que nous avons accompli jusque-là ne soit pas réduit à néant... que vous rechutiez... votre esprit est encore fragile... bien que vous acceptiez qu'ici, c'est la réalité, il ne suffira pas de grand chose pour que vous vous retrouviez à nouveau _là-bas_...

_Là-bas_, pensa t-il avec une certaine ironie n'était que le monde où il était ce Seigneur du Temps, la Légende, le Docteur. Et où surtout Rose était toujours en vie. Ce monde là lui tendait toujours les bras, prêt à l'accueillir de nouveau. Il n'était qu'à portée de main. Il savait qu'il lui suffirait simplement de fermer les yeux à peine une seconde pour s'y retrouver avec Rose à ses côtés. Se rendre au cimetière, cet endroit froid et lugubre, était sa façon à lui de réaliser que Rose s'était envolée vers d'autre cieux. Aussi bête que cela pouvait paraître, il avait besoin de lui parler, de lui dire au revoir définitivement et toucher sa pierre tombale afin de sceller la porte grande ouverte entre les deux mondes. Pourtant, une douleur sourde au ventre accompagnait cette pensée, car s'il le faisait, il devrait renoncer à tout jamais à sa vie d'aventurier du temps, à tous ces problèmes qu'il attirait -et qu'il adorait-, à ses voyages fabuleux, et particulièrement à sa compagne, Rose. Comment pouvoir y renoncer ? Alors qu'elle était là-bas, si jeune, si belle, le sang bouillonnant de vie coulant à jamais dans ses veines. Le pouvait-il ? Comment accepter de vivre, de survivre même dans cette réalité, en sachant qu'elle n'y était plus ?

- David ?

Il sursauta et se rendit-compte une énième fois qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Mais d'un autre côté, le monde du Docteur n'était-il pas plus séduisant et attrayant que cette réalité là ? Il fixa son attention sur Donna Noble et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Et puis, j'ai envie de prendre l'air, ajouta t-il en plaisantant.

Il avait essayé d'être léger mais cela n'avait pas caché totalement sa nervosité. Les lèvres de Donna s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

- Très bien. Je vais voir ça avec votre ami Jack.

- Merci.

- Cependant, il vous faudra être patient durant quelques jours. Je souhaiterais avant tout, voir comment votre état évolue avec les nouvelles doses de votre traitement.

Il hocha de la tête, comprenant les précautions que Donna Noble prenait. Et puis, il était déjà soulagé qu'elle ait accepté sa requête. Qu'elle lui laisse du temps aussi pour s'y préparer. Ce ne sera pas une chose aisée de sortir de cette clinique, de se retrouver dans le tumulte de la vie réelle et d'y faire face, d'être juste une personne lambda dans ce monde qui semblait toujours ne pas être le sien.

- Ce sera encore long, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda t-il soudainement.

Elle le regarda sans commisération, quelque part étonnée aussi de cette question. Elle n'avait jamais vu un de ses patients être aussi lucide et pourtant avoir toujours un pied dans l'autre monde. Elle lui répondit sur un ton apaisant.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, David. Oui, ce sera long. Malgré votre état, aujourd'hui, vous ferez sans doute des rechutes car il y aura des moments où cela sera trop difficile pour vous. Mais maintenant, nous savons, vous et moi, que vous pourrez un jour sortir d'ici et recommencer à vivre normalement.

Il baissa les yeux devant cette vérité. Cependant, il était reconnaissant envers Donna Noble d'être franche et sincère avec lui, de ne rien lui cacher. Sortir d'ici ? Renoncer à cette vie de voyageur du temps ? En aura t-il la force ? En avait-il seulement la volonté ? D'abandonner quelque part, Rose, cette incroyable femme qu'il avait pour compagne ? Une partie de lui le savait. Il ne pourrait véritablement renoncer à elle car il préférait la voir vivre dans ses délires, à jamais magnifique, indomptable, et si jeune... la faire évoluer à travers leurs voyages dans le temps et l'espace. Oui, parce que finalement, ce serait renoncer à une partie de lui-même.

- Je serais là pour vous aider, David. Ainsi que Jack et Jacqueline. On ne vous abandonnera pas.

Il ne répliqua pas, posant les yeux sur son alliance. Il représentait à ses yeux un échange de vœux, de promesses mais surtout d'un amour inconditionnel et éternel. Il ferma les paupières et grimaça. Il avait encore mal à la tête. Donna Noble le remarqua. Elle se leva, remit la chaise à sa place pour prendre congé.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je repasserais un peu plus tard, d'accord ?

Elle l'observa s'allonger sur le lit et se recroqueviller avant de commencer à fredonner cette mélodie entêtante qu'elle lui avait toujours connu depuis son admission. Elle éteignit la lumière et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière elle.

Affalé sur son lit. Il se mit à rêver. De Rose. De ses bras et de son parfum...

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur un tendre regard brun dans lequel il se perdit. L'intensité de cet échange lui procura de troublants frissons. Il adorait plus que tout cette envoûtante et sombre couleur chocolat, tout comme ces magnifiques reflets dorées qui y scintillaient. Il en était totalement sous le charme. Il resta, sans faire le moindre mouvement, à contempler ces extraordinaires prunelles. Ce regard lui avait tellement manqué. Atrocement. C'était toujours dans celui-ci qu'il y puisait sa force et sa volonté. C'était aussi à l'intérieur qu'il y avait trouvé son bien le plus précieux dans sa vie. Ce qu'il avait cru impensable pour une personne comme lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour cela puisse être possible qu'on puisse éprouver un tel sentiment envers lui. Ce sentiment aussi fort qu'il était beau et si délicat... ce qui était dorénavant le plus inestimable à ses yeux : l'amour de cette femme... Rose Tyler.

Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il était parti, voyageant, naviguant sur cet immense et infini océan d'amour. Peu lui importait à vrai dire. C'était avec délice qu'il savourait de replonger dans ce regard. Il lui avait redonné toute l'intensité qu'il l'était dans son imagination, parvenant à le rendre aussi vivant qu'impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs.

Il se mit à détailler ses yeux qui l'observaient avec une tendresse toute particulière. À chaque secondes, les détails de ce regard lui apparaissaient. Comme cette petite pointe de douleur et de tristesse qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué. Il y discernait aussi de l'inquiétude. Pourquoi était-elle inquiète ? Était-ce le propre reflet de son esprit anxieux de se voir à nouveau sombrer dans la folie ?

Il sentit brusquement un froid l'envahir. Elle était morte. Elle n'était plus de ce monde. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination de son esprit détraqué. Rien de plus, ni moins qu'un moyen pour tenter de combler ce gouffre que sa disparition avait provoqué. C'était juste ça. Il n'était qu'un fou parmi tant d'autre. Juste un homme qui n'avait pas su faire face au décès de son épouse, dont la seule consolation était de s'imaginer une autre vie avec elle. La vie n'avait pas pu juste se contenter de lui arracher l'être aimé... non, elle continuait son cruel tourment.

Quel choix s'offrait à lui, alors ? Celui de sombrer à tout jamais dans la folie, d'être le Docteur, le dernier Seigneur du Temps avec à ses côtés Rose ? Où bien celui de renoncer définitivement à elle et de reprendre pied à la réalité ? Pourrait-il reprendre une vie normale ? Survivre dans ce monde en priant pour la rejoindre le plus tôt possible ?

Il ferma les yeux et se retourna. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi avait-elle disparu en laissant ce vide insurmontable ? Pourquoi s'être envolée vers un lieu où il n'avait pas accès ? Il n'avait pas d'ailes pour la rejoindre ! Il était tout bonnement un lâche, incapable de faire ce geste qui pourrait l'amener à ses côtés. Tout ça à cause de son instinct de survie ! Il préférerait être mort !

Mort !

Il voulait mourir ! Il ne pouvait plus espérer au bonheur ! Il serra les poings et les pressa contre son front. Pourquoi la vie le gardait-elle désespérément en son sein ? À part pour le faire souffrir, le rendre ivre de douleur ? Pourquoi le malmenait-elle ? Était-ce là, la peine qu'il devait purger après tout ce bonheur qu'elle lui avait offert ? Était-ce là, le juste équilibre des choses ?

Si, c'était là sa condamnation... très bien, il acceptait cette cruelle peine. À ce que la vie lui fasse endurer cette douleur lancinante... si, il ne pouvait pas aller à la rencontre de la mort, il attendrait qu'elle vienne le faucher. En l'attendant, il était prêt à endurer, souffrance, chagrin, tourment... tout, sans exception. Ne serait-juste que pour voir Rose. Alors oui, il était prêt. Il ne voulait plus lutter, d'essayer de faire la part du réel entre les deux mondes. Il se satisferait de ses hallucination et d'être malgré tout ici.

Le soulagement explosa en lui. Enfin, il pouvait se laisser aller. Alors fiévreux, il décida de reporter son attention sur l'objet de sa folie. Tout son corps se tendit lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'était plus là. La panique le gagna. L'angoisse l'étreignit. Il était parti. Peut-être était-ce là encore un tour cruel du destin ? Attendre qu'il accepte son triste sort et lui arracher à nouveau son seul réconfort...

Il commença à se débattre, à gigoter dans tous les sens sur son lit et à pousser des cris. S'il devenait trop agité, trop dangereux pour les autres patients et pour lui-même, Donna Noble serait obligée de le sangler à nouveau sur son lit et de lui donner des sédatifs. Il pourrait ainsi peut-être repartir, rejoindre le monde du Docteur. Revoir Rose surtout. La retrouver à ses côtés, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

- Je suis là, mon Docteur...

Son corps se figea instantanément puis un long frisson le parcourut de la tête au pied. C'était sa voix. Si douce et si mélodieuse. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les paupières encore closes, il savourait ces quelques mots murmurés qui flottaient encore dans son esprit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu cette voix et qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé de cette manière et ô combien c'était agréable. Avait t-il finit par y arriver ? Était-il de nouveau là-bas ? Et si tel était le cas, il ne voulait plus jamais en revenir. Alors, il finit par ouvrir les yeux, plus déterminé que jamais. Le regard ravagé, il se redressa.

Rose était là. Plus belle que jamais. Tout simplement assise en tailleur au pied du lit. Elle l'observait tendrement, le visage illuminé d'un sourire. Elle était incroyablement là... désespérément là... Il n'avait plus peur, il n'avait plus mal. Elle était là. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	29. Chapitre 22

_Hi ! Everybody !_

_Merci à Amazing-Destiny, Rosa020 (quelle créativité !), Coralie91, Ingrid et CptJackHarkness pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci de votre soutien ! _

_Aujourd'hui une sacrée galette ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! _

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds voltigèrent sous l'effet d'un courant d'air. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Une impression de chaleur bienveillante se diffusa délicatement en lui, l'enveloppant tout entier de sa douceur et de sa légèreté. Alors que s'affairant à remettre maladroitement en place quelques mèches chatouilleuses, l'objet de son tourment lui offrait son plus tendre sourire. Cet incroyable sourire qui lui parlait plus que tous les mots du monde. Il aimait tellement la voir sourire. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent et s'étreignirent. Son regard était si chaud, si pénétrant qu'il se crut défaillir mais il le soutint.

Il avait oublié tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Seule comptait cet être cher qui lui faisait face. Seul comptait ce regard chocolat qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Seul importait ces lèvres entrouvertes qui lui asséchaient la gorge. Rien ne lui importait plus que la vision de sa femme, Rose. Elle lui avait manqué. Tellement.

Il était fou, et alors ?

Quelle importance... Elle était là, maintenant. Si sa démence lui permettait de la garder avec lui, alors qu'à cela tienne ! Ce sera avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il resterait interné ! Et avec passion qu'il allait sombrer dans cette aliénation ! Il ne pourrait survivre à cette autre perte alors que son esprit malade lui rendait enfin.

Il bougea doucement, sans quitter des yeux l'objet de sa folie, pour s'agenouiller sur le lit. Il tendit la main vers elle. Il voulait la toucher, sentir sa peau si douce sous ses doigts, caresser ses jolies boucles blondes. Tout comme, il ne désirait qu'à aller se blottir dans ses bras et nicher le nez dans son cou afin de respirer avidement son doux parfum de fleurs sauvages. Ou bien avait-il juste cette envie folle d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens... Il avait bien sous-estimé sa chance d'avoir tous ces gestes de tendresse envers elle dont il adorait l'entourer lorsqu'elle était encore là. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus qu'une hallucination de son esprit malade. Un de ses subterfuges pour palier, sans y parvenir, à combler le vide qu'avait provoqué sa disparition.

Si c'était son châtiment, le prix qu'il devait payer, après et pour toutes ces années de bonheur avec elle, il l'acceptait. Un seul regard de cette femme faisait taire en lui toute angoisse, toute appréhension, apprivoisant ses doutes et ses craintes les plus coriaces. Il s'abandonnait à cette douce mais pas moins douloureuse torture. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de cette image qu'on lui rendait enfin. Plus jamais, il ne fermerait les yeux. Plus jamais, il ne bougerait. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : rester ici avec elle. Il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose : qu'on lui donne enfin ses ailes pour la rejoindre.

Finalement, il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, contemplant la jeune femme avec intensité un moment, sans ciller. Cela faisait si longtemps...

- Tu le pourrais, affirma t-elle soudainement. Si tu n'avait pas cessé de croire en moi. Mais surtout en toi, mon Docteur...

Il tressaillit à l'intonation de cette voix si familière. Même son esprit avait réussi à lui rendre sa voix comme dans ses souvenirs. Sa voix si douce et si chaude qu'elle lui transperçait le cœur. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui répondre mais elle lui coupa son élan comme si elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Si, tu t'es perdu sur ton chemin.

Les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient, les mains moites, il tenta de déchiffrer son regard transperçant. Il ne trouvait pas cette lueur malicieuse, celle qui lui emplissait son cœur d'un bonheur unique, d'une chaleur intense. Sa main fine agrippa la clef qu'elle portait autour du cou et elle laissa errer son regard dans la chambre. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur la table de chevet sur lequel l'album était grand ouvert.

- Tu sais ce que je vois sur cette photo, c'est toi et moi devant le Tardis lors du festival Hanami.

Elle eut un joli petit sourire. Sans la quitter des yeux, de peur qu'elle disparaisse, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le cliché. Comme elle venait de le dire, c'était bien eux. La tenant par la taille, souriant comme jamais et joue contre joue, ils posaient tous les deux devant un gigantesque et magnifique cerisier en fleur. Mais pas de... de quoi déjà ?

- Ce jour là, poursuivit-elle, tu étais dans tous tes états. Encore plus que d'habitude. Tu m'avais même déclaré avoir mis ta plus belle cravate. (Elle ria doucement.) Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la soirée, que j'ai su ce qui était à l'origine de ton comportement. Notamment pourquoi cette nuit avait l'air si spéciale pour toi, qu'en sortant du Tardis, tu avais interpellé une passante pour lui demander de nous prendre en photo. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais imaginé de toute ma vie que tu puisses sourire autant...

Elle avait le regard dans le vague, un peu comme si elle revivait ce souvenir.

- Ce geste, tu l'avais fait à mon intention, étant donné que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement être pris en photo, et parce que tu sais ô combien je tiens énormément à ces bouts de papiers glacés... De toutes manières, tu me l'avoueras jamais mais tu les aimes autant que moi finalement ces images figées, puisque tu as toujours sur toi la même photo de nous deux usée et froissée... Et cette photo prise cette nuit lors du festival trône fièrement sur le piano dans notre chambre. Et, c'est toi qui l'y a placée...

Il se décida à prendre l'album, à observer ce cliché plus attentivement. Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de ce moment bien particulier où la photo avait été prise. Et, il s'en voulait pour cela. Parce que chaque souvenir, chaque éclat de rire, chaque moment partagé avec elle, lui était précieux. C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle. Il ferma brièvement les paupières lorsqu'une fugace image accompagnée d'éclats de rire traversa son esprit. Il regarda Rose puis la photo. Quelque chose venait de changer. Leurs vêtements ? La forme floue d'un cabine téléphonique derrière eux ?

- Tes souvenirs ont été altérés, lui expliqua t-elle, pour les faire correspondre à ce monde.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Altérer ? Modifier ? Essayait-elle de lui faire concevoir que ses souvenirs étaient faux ? Qu'ils n'étaient que mensonges fabriqués de toutes pièces ? Que sa vie toute entière n'était qu'une imposture ? Il se concentra sur le cliché, cherchant quelque chose sans vraiment savoir laquelle précisément. Quelque chose qui n'y avait pas vraiment sa place, sans doute. Cette mystérieuse petite fille blonde dans l'arrière plan, peut-être ?

- Il n'y a jamais de juste milieu avec toi. Deux mondes que tout oppose. Deux extrémités. C'est tout l'un ou tout l'autre. Comme notre histoire, finalement.

Elle baissa la tête et ramena une mèche imaginaire derrière l'oreille d'un geste nerveux. Il n'était pas dupe et savait qu'elle essayait par là de cacher son trouble.

- Ce monde est bien triste, bien fade, bien morose, sans aucun espoir. C'est réellement dans ce monde que tu veux vivre pour le restant de tes jours ?

Il caressa du bout des doigts l'image d'un bonheur perdu. Depuis, qu'elle était partie, tout n'était plus que silence, obscurité et lassitude. Tout était terne et désespérément vide. Terne et lassé. Comme son cœur. Lorsqu'on lui avait arraché la moitié de lui-même, il avait ressenti une déchirure gigantesque et monstrueuse. Alors comment affronter seul ce monde hostile ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas sans son rayon de soleil. De quoi plonger la tête la première dans une boue d'aliénation et vers des abysses effrayants. Trop dur de continuer sans elle. De lui survivre. Alors, il l'a ressuscitée dans sa tête. D'où, le monde du Docteur, personnage excentrique et un peu fou, animé par ce besoin de se sentir vivant en affrontant les dangers. De se sentir important pour quelqu'un. Pour Elle.

- La vie n'est pas comme on le voudrait, lui répondit-il le cœur amer.

- Et, c'est toi qui dit ça ! S'exclama t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf. Alors que, c'est toi, le Docteur qui m'a montré une meilleure manière de vivre ! J'ai appris de toi, énormément. Notamment qu'on ne devrait jamais abandonner, même si l'espoir n'est plus là. On se bat ! On dit non ! Et on ne laisse pas les choses se faire ! Quand tout le monde fuit, il faut avoir le courage de faire ce qui est juste ! Sinon, pour quelles raisons, vivre ?

Ses yeux commençaient à lui brûler mais ses poings le retenaient. Il devait lui répondre.

- Parce qu'il faut assumer, Rose, faire de son mieux pour supporter le destin... jusqu'au bout... et parce qu'à un moment ou un autre, on doit tous régler notre dette envers la vie. Elle nous donne, nous offre mais finalement ce n'est jamais sans contre-partie...

- Si, c'est vraiment ainsi que tu conçois les choses, je crois que je n'ai plus de raison de me battre en ton nom ! S'écria-elle en dépliant ses jambes pour se lever du lit. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, aussi !

Pris au dépourvu par sa brusque réaction, il ne sut que faire en premier lieu. Cependant, la peur de la voir passer le pas de la porte, de la voir disparaître à tout jamais, le fit réagir.

- Non ! Reste ! L'appela t-il.

Il esquissa le geste de la retenir par le bras sauf qu'elle s'écarta au dernier moment. Ses doigts ne fit que l'effleurer et elle se leva du lit tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Je ne peux pas, Docteur ! S'énerva t-elle. Je ne peux pas y arriver toute seule ! Sans que tu y mettes un peu du tiens !

- Rose...

- Non ! Si, c'est ce que tu penses, laisse-moi partir pour de bon !

Son visage se troubla. Que se passait-il ? Comment cette conversation avec elle avait dérapé ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Était-ce sa raison qui parlait à travers, Rose ? Afin de le ramener sur le bon chemin, celui de la guérison ? De lui faire renoncer à tout jamais à cet autre monde ? De lui claquer la porte au nez pour toujours ? De lui faire comprendre que sa vie ne devait être plus que ténèbres et solitude ? Et pourtant, il s'accrochait désespérément à ce monde. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Pas cet ultime reste qui lui restait. Surtout pas elle. Alors qu'il la voyait à nouveau...

- Reste... lui demanda t-il presque en suppliant.

- Alors bats-toi ! S'emporta t-elle. Comme je le fais pour que tu me reviennes ! Lutte pour me retrouver à tes côtés car je ne peux pas rester dans ce monde !

- Rose...

- Je suis là pour le moment. Mais ce monde s'enracine autour de toi. Tu me vois encore parce qu'une partie de toi lutte pour continuer d'exister. Elle est ce que tu es. Ta nature profonde, un Seigneur du Temps. Mais, elle est en train de mourir, étouffée, parce que tu la renie. Tes maux de tête ne sont que les batailles intérieures que mène ta nature contre ce monde. Alors oui, tu me verras encore quelque temps tant qu'elle survivra, mais cela se fera de moins en moins... jusqu'à ce que je devienne plus qu'un lointain souvenir...

- Non ! Hurla t-il.

Son cœur dérapa, s'arrêta, loupa plusieurs battement à la suite avant de repartir de plus belle, l'assourdissant. Le souffle coupé, figé par ce flot de paroles, il la dévisagea, les yeux exorbités.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu cessé de te battre, Docteur ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté une nouvelle fois de la vie de juste subir et d'accepter ton sort ? De t'infliger de plein gré de vivre dans la souffrance, la douleur et la solitude ? De juste te contenter d'une hallucination ?

- Rose...

Sa voix vibra un peu plus, son regard se brouilla, son cœur se serra. Il se sentit étouffé... pris au piège. Elle était si en colère pourtant ses prunelles étaient si tendres, sa voix si pénétrante, ses paroles si percutantes...

- Au fond, je crois que tu as jeté l'éponge depuis bien longtemps ! Cracha t-elle. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est de continuer à purger cette peine fictive, tout seul !

Il détourna vivement sa tête d'elle, s'efforçant d'étouffer le cri de désespoir qui tentait de s'échapper.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste finalement ! Un égoïste qui ne parvient pas à voir le nombre de personnes qui l'aiment ! Tu es là à rire de ton sort alors que...

- Arrête ! Hurla t-il pour la faire taire en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Arrête !

- Non ! Toi arrête ! Arrête de t'aveugler ! Regarde-moi !

Il ne supportait plus son regard. Un étau se resserrait sur lui. Il avait l'impression dès qu'il s'éloignait du monde du Docteur, qu'il commençait à l'oublier, cela lui revenait en pleine figure. Qu'avait-il cru ? Que ce serait si facile ? Si facile de faire comme si de rien n'était ? D'être à la frontière de ces deux mondes pour ne pas avoir à choisir ? Pour lesquels il s'entredéchirait ? De voir Rose, de parler avec elle, de faire semblant ? Que cela suffirait à atténuer un peu sa douleur ?

- Regarde-moi...

Le ton de la jeune femme avait baissé, sa colère aussi. Il s'exécuta docilement. Son visage s'était adoucit.

- Regarde-moi... n'y a t-il pas dans mes yeux, ce que tu as cherché durant toute ta vie ?

Ce qu'il avait cherché durant toute sa vie ? Si, elle savait... c'était même bien au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait concevoir... bien au-delà de ce qu'une personne comme lui pouvait espérer. Elle lui avait tout apporté, tout offert. De l'amour, de la tendresse, de la douceur et... cette chaleur. La chaleur d'un feu qui avait su le réchauffer. La chaleur d'une famille tout autour de lui, des gens pour qui s'inquiéter et qui s'inquiétait pour lui. La chaleur d'un foyer aussi, qu'il avait réussi à se construire avec elle...

Alors comment aujourd'hui essayer de passer à autre chose ? D'oublier tout ça ? Ce qui est profondément ancré en lui ? Oublier alors ce que l'on a vécu avec elle tous les jours pendant toutes ces années... oublier cette boule au ventre, cette anxiété, ce sentiment de vivre avec une partie de soi en moins qui ne le quittait pas une seconde...

- J'aimerais que tu puisse voir l'éclat de tes yeux, mon Docteur, poursuivit-elle, que tu vois ce que moi, je vois. J'aimerais que tu te regardes à travers mes yeux, ou que tu ôtes ce voile sur les tiens pour les ouvrir en grand afin d'observer les gens et ce qui se passe autour de toi, de comprendre ainsi ce que tu représentes pour beaucoup de monde dans cet Univers... peut-être alors que ton existence te paraitra t-elle moins insignifiante...

Elle le regardait avec tellement de tendresse qu'il se sentait complètement chamboulé. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient saccadés et ne se décidaient pas à reprendre un rythme normal... Elle s'adressait à lui depuis le début comme s'il était le Docteur. Et cela le percutait, le touchait beaucoup plus que si elle agissait avec lui en tant que David. Parce qu'elle avait raison. Chaque mot, chaque parole sonnaient juste. Sans doute de trop même... car, le doute revenait, plantait sa graine et commencerait à s'enraciner avant de croître... alors, il fallait qu'elle arrête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille plus loin. La douleur n'en serait que plus forte. Pas maintenant car il n'aurait plus la force de se relever... de tout refaire... il n'était pas le Docteur. Mais David... un simple homme pudique, maladroit et un peu rêveur. Un homme qui s'est vu arracher son bonheur...

Il baissa les yeux et rencontra l'image de deux êtres si amoureux, si heureux, la tête remplie d'espoir, de rêves et de projets... il sourit soudainement. C'était vrai qu'il avait mis ce jour là, la plus belle cravate de sa collection, celle qu'il réservait pour les très grandes occasions, pour accompagner son inévitable costume. Ses paupières se refermèrent de leur propre volonté. Rose et lui... le Docteur et...

Il se crispa et ses doigts se refermèrent en un poing tremblant sur la page de l'album.

- Je ne suis pas le Docteur, murmura t-il les dents serrées.

Il n'y avait pas de Docteur dans cette pièce. Juste David. Pas un Seigneur du Temps. Juste un homme.

- Je suis juste David, se répéta t-il pour se convaincre.

- Très bien ! Déclara la jeune femme. Tu es David. Comme tu veux...

Il sursauta et releva la tête vivement vers elle.

- Tu es ce que tu voudras mais sache que je ne suis pas à David ! Je suis au Docteur comme il est à moi !

Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

- Je ne veux pas de David ! Je ne veux que Mon Docteur ! Mon compagnon !

- Mais, il n'existe pas, Rose ! Cria t-il. Le Docteur n'existe pas ! Il n'est qu...

- Et si c'était le contraire ? Le coupa t-elle rudement. Et si David n'était qu'une partie du Docteur ? Tu es peut-être bien le Docteur, ce sombre et puissant Seigneur du Temps, la Légende, mais tu oublies parfois que tu n'es qu'un homme avec ses forces et ses faiblesses et qui a des rêves, des espoirs, des envies et des désirs ! Comme tout le monde ! Et si David n'était que la partie de toi qui aspire à une autre vie, moins mouvementée, plus ordinaire que le Docteur ? Pourtant, je sais tout autant que toi que tu ne pourras jamais avoir la même vie que David ! Mais, si tu le veux vraiment, ensemble, nous pourrions construire quelque chose qui y ressemblerait dans une certaine mesure !

- Non !

Son cri s'acheva dans les aigus, une confusion totale s'empara de lui. La douleur explosa dans sa tête avant de s'étendre à tout son corps. Il se coucha sur le lit cherchant sa respiration, suffoquant sous ces images qui jaillissaient dans son esprit.

_Les vagues venaient lécher ses pieds nus. Elles le chatouillaient le faisant sourire. Un galet dans la main, il le jeta sur l'eau pour l'observer ricocher sur les crêtes des vagues qui venaient s'échouer tout doucement sur le sable tendre de la plage. Il s'illumina, les yeux se remplissant de vie lorsqu'il La sentit arriver derrière lui. Il se retourna prestement alors qu'une jeune femme blonde lui sautait dessus telle une furie, emprisonnant son cou de ses deux bras et nouant les jambes autour de sa taille en éclatant de __rire. Il se joignit à ses rires en les faisant tournoyer gaiement. Ses mains autour de son cou, elle l'attira pour les rapprocher davantage afin de l'embrasser, soufflant un très sensuel « Da... »._

La scène se figea. Des grésillements remplacèrent le doux murmure de la mer. L'image se troubla dans sa tête et se détériora. Les fragments qui la constituaient se disloquèrent, se mélangèrent formant un ensemble compact avant d'imploser. Une nouvelle image se forma. Non, en fait, c'était la même sauf que lui était diffèrent. Ce n'était plus David, mais le Docteur...

_La jeune femme blonde lui sauta dessus telle une furie, tout en emprisonnant son cou de ses deux bras et nouant les jambes autour de sa taille, en éclatant de rire. Ses douces mains autour de sa nuque, elle l'attira à elle, réduisant la distance entre eux si intolérable, puis pressa ses lèvres humides contre les siennes tout en lui soufflant un très sensuel « Mon Doct... »._

L'image ripa une autre fois le plongeant encore plus profondément dans un gouffre de confusion. L'air qui se raréfiait dans ses poumons, il suffoquait. Ses muscles se contractèrent dans un spasme. Une ombre passa sur son souvenir une brève seconde.

_La jeune femme, les mains sur sa nuque, l'attira à elle en lui soufflant un très sensuel « David » lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser. Rose... Elle faisait reculer les ténèbres, effaçait toutes ses douleurs, chassait toutes ses peurs et ses doutes. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras par la taille et gémit lorsque leurs souffles se joignirent. _

Haletant, il ouvrit les yeux. Rose était penchée au-dessus de lui. Il essaya de bouger mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir en proie à leur douleur. Il sentit sous lui une surface froide et dure et compris alors qu'il était tombé de son lit. Une de ses mains s'était agrippée au drap qui pendait.

- Reviens-moi, mon Docteur...

- Je suis David, Rose, articula t-il avec difficulté. Je suis juste David. Pas lui, le Docteur...

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila puis se détourna de lui.

- Si pour toi, je suis morte, que je n'existe plus que dans tes souvenirs et que je ne suis plus qu'une hallucination alors pour moi, le Docteur est mort.

La jeune femme agenouillée à ses côtés serra les poings. Toujours incapable de bouger, il l'observa, paniqué, devenir de plus en plus spectrale. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir, l'abandonner !

- C'est de ma faute...

Sa voix faiblit et elle passa le dos de sa mains sur ses joues, effaçant les larmes qui y roulaient si lentement.

- Je ne pouvais pas juste me contenter ou même avoir cette satisfaction d'être celle qui faisait battre tes cœurs... non, je voulais t'aimer, mon Docteur... tant t'aimer... qu'il y ait ce « nous ».

Le cœur battant toujours à vive allure semblait être sur le point de lâcher. Il dévisageait Rose, cherchant à se remplir les poumons d'oxygène. L'image d'elle s'effaçait petit à petit, gommant tous les petits détails si précieux qu'il gardait de cette jeune femme dans sa mémoire. Non ! Il fallait qu'il la retienne. Il devait trouver un moyen pour la garder auprès de lui.

- Je croyais sincèrement t'aider à panser tes blessures et à soulager tes maux. Être celle avec qui tu pouvais te laisser aller, avec qui tu pourrais être juste toi même. Et, je prends conscience que tout ce que j'ai pu entreprendre, ce combat avec toi pour que le « nous » s'exprime enfin entre autre, cela a des répercussions dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence... alors, elle est là la justification à tout ce qui s'est passé...

Elle parlait d'un si mince filet de voix qu'il parvenait à peine à l'entendre.

- C'est pour cela qu'on me poussait hors de ta vie avant de transformer le Void en barreaux, me retenant ainsi prisonnière du Monde de Pete. Tout ce qui se passe depuis mon retour, c'est de ma faute. Toi, ici, à renier qui tu es. Et l'autre Docteur qui a cessé de se battre... à cause de moi. Suis-je tout compte fait un poison pour toi, mon Docteur ?

Elle baissa la tête, lui cachant ainsi son visage derrière ses cheveux, en agrippant avec force son pendentif en forme de clef. Elle avait des paroles si dures envers elle. Comment pouvait-elle penser à de telles choses ? Surtout à ce qu'elle soit un poison pour lui ? Alors que c'était tout le contraire. Avant de la rencontrer, il n'attendait rien de la vie, désiré de personne, se contentant juste d'errer avec ce fol espoir de trouver un jour le chemin du salut... et, il avait croisé un regard brun, sentit des doigts frôler les siens pendant un long moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand sur un nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui et de joindre enfin sa main à celle de Rose.

Serrant les dents, il tendit une main vers elle alors qu'elle commençait à devenir floue. Rose s'éteignait. Tout comme le souvenir qu'il gardait d'elle s'estompait peu à peu. Il fallait qu'il s'y cramponne pour ne pas la laisser partir. On ne lui arracherait pas son seul réconfort.

- Rose...

Ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, le jeune femme découvrit une lueur de tristesse brillant dans ses yeux.

- C'est ta nature de Seigneur du Temps qui me permet d'être ici. Et comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne peux être qu'au Docteur. Et comme tu ne crois plus en ce que tu es, tu ne crois plus en moi... David est en train d'étouffer le Seigneur du Temps, tout comme il est en train de me tuer...

- Non ! Hurla t-il.

Elle sourit tristement, devenant un être fantomatique dont les traits peu à peu s'effaçaient de ce monde.

- Il faut que mon Docteur revienne pour que je reste, souffla t-elle. Il faut qu'il me reconnaisse et oblige David, une partie de lui-même, à le libérer. Et ça, je ne peux pas le faire pour toi. Tu dois le faire par toi-même.

Ses doigts étaient toujours crispés, leurs jointures blanchissant par la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur le drap. Pourquoi Rose faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi remettait-elle tout en question ? Était-elle ce tout dernier brin de lucidité qui lui restait, sa partie en tant que Seigneur du Temps qui s'exprimait à travers elle ? Ou bien était-elle juste là pour le faire basculer à tout jamais dans la démence ? Pourquoi remettre tout en question, aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait mis tant de tant à accepter cette terrible réalité ? Celle où il était David, un veuf éploré, incapable de surmonter son chagrin, la perte de sa femme, dont le seul réconfort était la folie. Une folie qui avait bâti le monde du Docteur pour redonner vie à Rose à travers ses délires. Non, il n'était que David ! Pas le Docteur !

- La photo, fit-elle soudainement. Souviens-toi de cette soirée lors du festival Hanami, mon Docteur. Cette photo est très importante pour chacun de nous. Pas seulement parce qu'elle fut la toute première de nous ensemble depuis mon retour mais parce qu'elle est la mémoire en quelque sorte d'un moment vraiment très particulier dans notre histoire ; où pour moi depuis et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu me les as murmuré qu'une seule et autre fois ces trois petits mots, me faisant aussi tienne en t'engageant et où pour toi, tu as fais de moi une compagne à part entière en me liant ainsi à toi.

Sans qu'il le veuille, sa main, celle agrippant le drap, se mit à trembler. Puis, ce fut l'autre. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Il était agité de spasmes, des pieds à la tête. La douleur revient, l'écrasant sous son poids. Il se mit à gémir alors qu'un flash passa devant ses yeux les aveuglant, obligeant ainsi à les fermer.

_Une lune ronde se reflétait sur la surface du lac, régnant avec bienveillance sur son royaume de la nuit. Un couple se tenait sur le pont enjambant la grande étendue d'eau calme. Une douce brise virevoltait au gré de ses envies portant les bruits étouffés des festivités qui se déroulaient de l'autre côté du parc. Rose semblait s'être perdue dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé et de la magnifique pluie de pétales d'un rose pâle qui tombait gracieusement tout autour d'eux. Sa main enlacée à la sienne, il la regardait, émerveillé par la vision qu'elle lui offrait, pourtant il se sentait nerveux. Quelque chose l'agitait. Il avait l'horrible sensation que ses entrailles étaient en train de tourner sur elles-mêmes. Pris par une soudaine panique, il tâta la poche intérieur de sa veste -celle où il range son tournevis sonique- et se sentit légèrement soulagé de sentir sous ses doigts un petit objet rond très spécial à ses yeux. Sa compagne vient soudainement se blottir contre lui. Son dos contre son torse, elle lui saisit les bras et s'y enveloppa comme elle le ferait avec une couverture. Il sourit, resserra leur étreinte et posa sa joue contre la sienne. Et, il sut que ce moment qu'il attendait impatiemment et si nerveusement était arrivé. Il se devait de le faire. Il voulait le faire pour elle. Pour lui dire à quel point, il avait besoin d'elle. Pour eux, ce « nous » qui s'exprimait enfin. _

_Soudainement, _la scène se brouilla puis disparut dans un flash, cédant ainsi sa place à une autre suite d'images.

_Rose, habillée d'une chemise d'homme, était assise à califourchon sur lui. Les yeux pétillants de malice, elle tenait un tube d'une main et de l'autre, elle tentait de barbouiller son visage avec une curieuse mixture verte. Ils riaient aux éclats, complice en s'amusant de leur querelle enfantine. _

Un autre flash. Une douleur dans sa tête qui devenait de plus en plus insistante, s'introduisant avec supplice dans chaque partie qui constituait son être.

_Une lanterne rouge derrière un treillage éclairait la plaque du numéro de la maison. Il y avait une grande dame, très charnue et avenante avec un homme qui s'apparentait plus à un énorme tas de muscles sans cervelle. Une Rose différente. Un teint pâle et fatigué, de longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade le long de son dos. Il sentit un poignard lacérer son cœur. Un homme tenait la jeune femme par la taille, une main se baladant en toute impunité sous la blouse qu'elle portait, le nez enfouit dans sa poitrine. Elle paressait n'être plus qu'une marionnette que l'homme manipulait à sa guise. Et puis l'expression de son visage, horrifiée... affolée... et si terrifiée... _

Il eut un haut le cœur. Ouvrant les yeux sur une Rose, toujours là, malgré son apparence fantomatique, il était en sueur, le cœur qui palpitait toujours à une vitesse vertigineuse.

- Louve...

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il parvient à formuler de vive voix. C'était le seul mot qui lui revenait aussi et qui ressortait, écho de toutes ces images qui venaient de défiler dans sa tête. Il sentit la jeune femme tressaillir. Tout ça provenait du Docteur. C'était ses images, ses souvenirs, ses sentiments comme cette énorme vague meurtrière qu'il ressentait de faire du mal à quelqu'un déferler dans ses veines.

Louve...

C'était Louve qu'il venait d'entrevoir dans les dernières images. La compagne du Docteur, celle qui avait oublié, celle qui avait été une autre personne. C'était elle, Rose.

- Toi aussi... articula t-il difficilement. Tu as été une autre personne.

- Peut-être bien, lui répondit-elle sombrement. Mais, il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de toi en cet instant.

Elle avait tort. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de lui mais également d'elle. Elle était la raison à tout ceci. À ces deux mondes. Ils convergeaient tous vers elle. Cette pointe de douleur et de tristesse qu'il lisait dans son regard, c'était la partie d'elle en tant que Louve. Cela lui revenait maintenant. Le Docteur qui avait retrouvé sa compagne dans une maison close alors que cela faisait déjà six longs mois qu'elle était devenue une fille de Madame, la tenancière. De ce long combat pour regagner sa confiance. Tout comme, cet étrange mélange de joie, de bonheur qui lui brûlait les entrailles et de cette douleur, cette culpabilité qui pesait sur ses cœurs meurtris de la retrouver dans ces circonstances.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, comprenant enfin de quoi il s'agissait. De quoi, il se souvenait.

Comment ?

Non... non ! Non ! Non ! Il n'avait pas pu !

Son cerveau était-il aussi malade que cela ?

Pris d'un spasme, d'un sursaut, il se releva douloureusement et se recula de la jeune femme en s'aidant de ses mains et buta, épouvanté, contre le mur. Une violente nausée lui souleva le cœur. Par quelles épreuves avait-il fait traverser Rose ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait subir ? Comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce que, imaginer tout ça ? Comment avait-il pu faire vivre « ça » à cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout ? Il se dégoûtait. Il se haïssait de telles pensées, écœurantes, exécrable et atroces.

La jeune femme dans sa pâleur spectacle lui sourit tristement comme si elle savait ce qui se passait en lui.

- Louve est une partie de moi, tout autant que David est une partie de toi, Docteur.

Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, enfouit la tête dans ses genoux et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière telle une pendule détraquée.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un déséquilibré ? Un monstre ? Suis-je aussi dérangé que ça ? Comment, j'ai pu imaginer ce truc abominable ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, se mouvant comme une ombre et s'accroupit face à lui.

- Parce que tout simplement, tu ne l'as pas imaginé...

Il releva la tête. Des flots de larmes coulaient sur son visage.

- Comment peut-tu dire...

- Non, le coupa t-elle doucement. Louve a bel et bien existé. Elle est une partie de moi, de la femme que je suis devenue par la suite. Elle est ma blessure, ma cicatrice et mon histoire.

Il posa sur elle, un regard coupable, horrifié, dégoûté de lui-même.

- Non ! Cria t-il. Il n'a pas pu laisser une telle chose se produire !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, la pressant comme dans un étau.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon Docteur.

- Alors quel homme, est-il, Rose, ce Docteur ? Parce que finalement, il n'apporte que la destruction et la mort avec lui, brûlant et consumant tout sur son passage, fuyant comme le lâche qu'il a toujours été les victimes qu'il laisse derrière lui, par peur de lire dans leurs regards ce qu'il ont compris de lui, les ténèbres et la folie.

- Quel homme est-il ? Répéta t-elle en colère, devenant moins spectacle, reprenant corps. Je vais te le dire ! Il est l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur ! Et malgré, les douleurs, les peines, les épreuves, tout ce par quoi j'ai survécu, je recommencerais s'il le fallait pour lui ! Tout ! Sans rien modifier ! Il est mon ami, mon confident, mon époux et mon amant ! Il est tout pour moi !

La jeune femme se tût et planta son regard dans le sien. Il fut saisit par son intensité et par la force de ses mots. Son regard chocolat venait de s'enflammer, s'illuminant de ces paillettes dorées tout aussi magnifiques que sauvages.

- Je crois en toi, mon Docteur... je ne cesserais jamais de croire en toi.

Abasourdit par cette confiance, cette foi inébranlable pour le Docteur, il observa cette femme qui se tenait devant lui. Cette incroyable femme, Rose Tyler. Elle qui croyait en lui. En cet être si complexe, aux multiples facettes si différentes des unes et des autres, en ce Seigneur du Temps. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle qui se tenait droite, forte, si fière de ce qu'elle était devenue, encore debout, malgré ces six mois d'horreur. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'écrouler ? La mort en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait survécu ne devait être qu'une délivrance à ce mal qui devait la ronger de l'intérieur ? Et pourtant, aussi fou qu'incroyable, elle était toujours là. Se tenant avec prestance encore et toujours aux côtés du Docteur, si fière d'être sa compagne. Elle qui était son soutien, sa force, son inspiration et sa foi. Un mot lui vient alors à l'esprit, qui pour lui résumait tout ce que la jeune femme représentait.

- Chochana...

Elle lui répondit avec un éblouissant sourire. Alors, il sourit à son tour. Il leva un bras et le tendit vers elle. Lentement, sa main avança et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il croisa son regard si tendre. Elle l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête. Pris de tremblements soudains, ses doigts se rapprochèrent toujours plus. Il cessa de respirer et ferma les yeux. Il tressaillit sous le choc. Le choc de sentir sur sa peau, sa chaleur, sa présence. Tout doucement, il posa sa paume sur sa poitrine, sur cet endroit plus précisément où se situait son cœur. Il ressentit ses battements, la mesure qu'ils formaient. Ce cœur qui ne chantait que pour lui, de cet extraordinaire chant mélodieux qui n'était destiné qu'à lui. Deux mains vinrent se poser sur son torse. Ses propres battements se mêlaient aux siens. Elle se mit à fredonner de sa magnifique voix la mélodie, s'unissant au chant unis de leurs cœurs. Alors, il joignit sa voix, fredonnant à son tour.

Il se laissa aller. Leur chant l'envahissait. Le monde de David s'effaçait autour de lui. Rose, elle, était son monde, son Univers, sa vie. La mélodie devenait obsédante, entêtante, voluptueuse. Il se sentait soudainement serein, libre de toutes entraves. Il partait. Non, il revenait plutôt. Il venait de se retrouver. Il n'était plus égaré. Il savait.

Et, il se mit à fredonner avec plus d'ardeur, avec toujours plus de ferveur, de tout ses cœurs. Une brise l'effleura, telle une douce et tendre caresse sur sa joue. Une chaleur enivrante l'enveloppa. Une nouvelle force sauvage coulait dans ses veines, exaltant son essence, ramenant à la vie sa nature, ce qu'il était depuis toujours.

Il était celui qui pouvait voir ce qui avait été, ce qui est et ce qui sera. Un être qui maitrisait toute l'étendu et la complexité du pouvoir du Temps. Et pour ce Temps qui n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui, qui ne cessera d'être devancé par lui, il était un Prince bienveillant à son égard, n'abusant jamais de son autorité. Il était le Maître du Temps.

Il était le seul qui pouvait prétendre à ce titre. Le revendiquer. Il était un Seigneur du Temps. Le dernier représentant d'une histoire, d'une somme de savoir, d'un code et d'une souffrance partagée. Il était tout ça et bien plus encore. Le Prince du Temps. Le Docteur.

Pourtant, même en étant un Seigneur du Temps, il ne pouvait échapper à cet antique principe qui prédominait dans tout l'Univers. Ce principe qui était à l'origine de la philosophie du Yin et du Yang. Ces deux forces qui agissent l'une sur l'autre pour préserver un parfait équilibre naturel de l'Univers. Tout simplement parce qu'une énergie positive ne peut exister sans une énergie négative équivalente. Seule une égale interaction entre ces forces peut assurer ce juste équilibre sans quoi l'Univers ne pourrait exister. Sur ce même principe, chaque chose dans l'Univers possédait sa non-chose. Il fallait croire en l'une pour croire en l'autre. Alors lui-même ne pouvait exister que si son pendant, son contraire et en même temps sa complémentarité existait. Croire en Rose, c'était croire en lui. Elle était la raison même de son combat, son sens, sa lumière. Deux êtres liés à jamais, unis par ce qui était le plus puissant dans cet Univers. Il avait foi en cet amour, en lui, en elle... En Eux...


	30. Chapitre 23

_Heu... (rentre par la petite porte) bon... (hésitation, essaye de passer inaperçue)... bonjour..._

_Oui, je sais... silence radio depuis un mois... Je m'en excuse... Mais le mois d'août a été bien chargé..._

_Mais vous allez pas me bouder alors qu'un nouveau chapitre est en ligne, si ?_

_Merci à Rosa020, Ingrid, CptJackHarkness, Coralie91 et Amazing-destiny de leurs reviews !_

_Heu, sinon pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, j'ai accepté d'être la bêta-lectrice de SydneyCarter, donc affaire à suivre. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille -pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu- d'aller jeter un œil sur son superbe one-shot « Night »._

_Il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

_A un de ces jours ! (si jamais je suis encore en vie après ce chapitre^^)_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Alors que le sol tremblait, se craquelait, se zébrait de fissures, Rose rejeta soudainement la tête en arrière. Elle s'illumina d'une fine lumière dorée, le front marqué par la faveur des Astres, de ce qu'elle était devenue. Le grondement des tremblements se faisait toujours plus sourd, étouffant des cris d'hommes. Soudainement, une onde d'une intensité gigantesque jaillit du corps frêle de la jeune femme et se répandit autour d'elle dans un flash aveuglant, balayant tout sur son passage tel un raz-de-marée. Et le disque lumineux où à l'intérieur un vortex semblait prendre vie ne fut plus que poussières.

Et ce fut un calme déconcertant qui s'en suivit.

Rose ouvrit alors les yeux, le souffle coupé sous l'intensité de l'échange. Encore sous l'effet de ce qu'elle venait de vivre et de partager, elle recula et vacilla. Deux bras puissants arrivèrent juste à temps pour la cueillir et la soutenir. Vidée, elle se laissa aller contre ce torse, avant de perdre conscience.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Rose revient à elle. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et rencontra ceux de Jack.

- Ma belle...murmura t-il inquiet.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, visiblement épuisée, pour le rassurer. Elle le sentit se détendre légèrement. Constatant que le Capitaine l'avait allongée sur le sol, elle tenta de se redresser et grimaça quelque peu face à l'effort que cela lui coûtait. D'un appui sur son épaule, Jack voulut l'inciter à rester allongée encore pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces. Cependant d'un regard, la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne suivrait pas son conseil. Alors en lâchant un soupir de résignation, il l'aida à se mettre debout avant de lui offrir son soutien qu'elle accepta sans hésitations, se sentant encore légèrement faible. Puis, elle chercha du regard l'autre Docteur. Ce dernier se tenait à une dizaine de mètres, lui-aussi terriblement soucieux de son état. Il avança d'un pas pour aller à sa rencontre mais Harkness l'en dissuada en pointant une arme sur lui.

- Jack, baisse-la... lui pria Rose.

Il lui répondit, les traits sombres, en secouant la tête par la négative, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il n'autoriserait que le Docteur -leur version- à s'approcher. Rassemblant ses maigres forces, elle leva une main et la posa sur l'arme pour la repousser.

- Même s'il n'est que le reflet de notre Docteur, tu le connais autant que moi, il ne nous fera rien. Alors baisse ton arme.

- Mais Rose...

- Je ne te le demanderais pas une autre fois, Jack, le coupa t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Il soupira, jeta un regard vers le reflet du Docteur afin de lui faire passer un message silencieusement avant d'obéir à contre-cœur à la jeune femme. Celle-ci balaya l'immense salle de ses yeux. Une tempête semblait s'y être abattue. Si les tremblements avaient cessé, ils avaient laissé derrière eux d'importants dégâts. Les fissures se comptaient par centaines que ce soit au plafond, sur les murs ou sur le sol où jonchait une pluie de débris. Et au plus grand étonnement de la jeune femme, la structure déjà assez détériorée semblait pour le moment tenir le choc. Puis son attention se porta sur les box retenant prisonniers les Docteur. Ils étaient intacts et toujours debout, comme si une force mystérieuse avait voulu les préserver de tout dommage afin de protéger les Docteur, les garder sain et sauf. Son regard parcourut toute la lignée, s'assurant que chaque Docteur était bel et bien en vie avant de sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre à la vue de son compagnon.

Son Docteur ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il l'avait reconnue pourtant. Alors pourquoi ne revenait-il pas vers elle ? Elle ressentit une douleur atroce dans son ventre. Était-elle réellement parvenue à lui faire retrouver son chemin ? La personne qu'il était ? Avait-elle réussi à le guider hors de son cauchemar ? Est-ce que le Maître du Temps était parvenu à se libérer de David, cette partie de lui qui avait pris les commandes car il la croyait morte ?

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, que c'était à son compagnon de faire le dernier pas pour la rejoindre, qu'il devait le faire par lui-même, elle agrippa d'un geste toujours instinctif et désormais si familier sa clef entre ses doigts.

- La porte ? Demanda t-elle alors pour contenir ses sanglots.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es y pris, ma belle, fit Jack, mais tu as réussi à la refermer.

- En fait...

Rose et Jack se retournèrent vers l'autre Docteur qui venait de prendre la parole. Il était toujours à la même place depuis que Harkness le lui avait prier. Il se tût et afficha une expression de malaise. Il enfonça les mains dans les poches et baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas...

- Explique-nous, lui demanda Rose simplement d'une voix douce.

- Une onde d'énergie dont tu es à l'origine la tout simplement balayée. En tissant un lien avec le Docteur pour l'atteindre, tu as coupé l'alimentation de la porte en canalisant toute l'énergie en toi avant de la renvoyer vers elle qui sous la puissance et la forte concentration n'a pas résisté. Tu l'as court-circuitée en quelque sorte.

La jeune femme sourit faiblement devant ce constat, pourtant ce n'était qu'une maigre victoire. Et ce n'était que secondaire pour elle. Elle s'en fichait après tout de cette porte, de l'Univers, tant que son compagnon n'était pas revenue vers elle. Elle ne désirait en cet instant que son Docteur, juste être sa Chochana encore pendant un temps... juste être dans ses bras, sentir sa présence contre elle... juste l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- J'ai aperçu la marque, Rose, poursuivit-il, d'une voix si peu assurée. Celle qui fait de toi une Sang-mêlé. Elle était sur ton front. J'avais cru que... mais apparemment, j'avais tort... puisqu'Il est revenu. Comme sur beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs...

Tout comme son Docteur, pensa la jeune femme, le reflet était tétanisé à l'évocation du Méchant Loup. Se tenant les épaules basses, il posa sur elle un regard coupable et désolé. Il souffrait tellement. Le Seigneur du Temps avait été si souvent puni et fustigé que l'occasion lui en étant offerte, il avait résolu de se venger d'un Univers bien peu clément envers lui. Elle le comprenait dans un certain sens et l'acte qu'il s'était apprêté à faire. Dans le Monde de Pete, elle-même avait été prête à tout pour revenir, pour se libérer car ce vide dans son cœur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, n'étant plus si sûre de pouvoir le supporter davantage.

Rose, les yeux fixés sur son Docteur, se dégagea doucement des bras protecteurs de Jack. Il ne consentit qu'à la lâcher après s'être assuré que le reflet ne bougerait pas et ne tenterait quoi que ce soit. Désormais, il ne restait que l'acte final à jouer. Aucune autre fin que celle initialement prévue. Aurait-elle le courage de regarder son compagnon dans les yeux et de lui dire de sa propre voix ce qui allait de passer pour elle, et ainsi pour lui ?

Un silence. Long. Oppressant. Où chacun espérait.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'y attendait le moins, son Docteur ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Cherchant sa respiration, sa poitrine se creusa. Il s'agita et se mit à frapper la paroi de ses poings violemment pour s'échapper de l'espace exigu duquel il était prisonnier. Complètement paniqués et terrifiés et regardant dans toutes les directions, ses yeux étaient à la recherche de quelque chose. La jeune femme sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Elle avait réussi. Il était parvenu à se retrouver. Il l'avait fait. Le Seigneur du Temps s'était libéré de David. Il lui était enfin revenu.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui offrit un énorme sourire. Il s'apaisa à la seconde-même et retrouva le contrôle de sa respiration. Ce fut un échange particulièrement intense pour chacun. Il posa son front sur la paroi alors qu'elle se rapprochait, tendant le bras vers lui. Il déposa sa main, collant ainsi sa paume contre la paroi qui les séparait toujours. Rose fit la même chose de son côté. La mince cloison qui leur faisait office alors de la plus infranchissable et intolérable muraille disparut.

Et tel un gosse en pleurs, le Docteur se jeta dans les bras de sa compagne.

Sur les genoux, la jeune femme s'était laissée glisser au sol avec son compagnon. Ses deux bras solidement enroulés autour d'elle, le gallifréen tremblant s'agrippait à sa compagne de toutes ses forces. Le visage niché dans son cou, il ne cessait de répéter son prénom en gémissant d'une voix quasiment inaudible tout en resserrant toujours plus son étreinte. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud glisser dans son cou.

- Chut... fit-elle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est finit. Tout est finit...

Le Docteur continuait de gémir et ses épaules se soulevaient à chacune de ses plaintes. Elle l'embrassa sur les cheveux puis commença à le bercer comme un enfant. Elle lui déposa un nouveau baiser sur la tempe avant de lui chuchoter des mots, lui fredonner leur mélodie pour tenter de l'apaiser, le rasséréner.

_« Rose, il nous reste peu de temps. Il faut remettre tout en place. » _

La jeune femme releva la tête vers les box alignés. Le Méchant Loup avait raison. Ils devaient faire ce qui leur incombait d'être ce qu'ils représentaient. Les autres Docteur ne tarderaient plus à se réveiller, à s'échapper eux-aussi de leur monde factice, dorénavant que la chaîne était brisée. Il leurs fallait agir de suite.

Rose esquissa un geste de la main lorsqu'elle croisa à sa plus grande surprise, et non sans une certaine émotion, le regard du neuvième Docteur. Elle frissonna sous l'intensité de ses yeux bleus perçants, qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir un jour. Elle ne savait pas si cette régénération l'avait déjà rencontré, mais il semblait la scruter minutieusement. Cherchait-il les réponses en elle à ses si nombreuses questions qu'il se posait ?

Elle sortit brusquement de son hypnose lorsqu'une des autres régénérations se mit à taper avec véhémence sur la paroi de son box. Elle inspira profondément. Son premier Docteur ne la quittait toujours pas du regard comme s'il savait et comprenait ce qui se passait. Qu'il était tout simplement en train d'entrevoir le futur et la personne qu'il sera. Curieusement, il lui offrit un petit sourire et ses lèvres ne formèrent qu'un seul mot. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de tendre le bras. Elle ferma ses paupières l'espace d'une seconde découvrant par la suite des pupilles dorées. La paume vers le ciel et d'un mouvement elle souffla sur l'intérieur de sa main. Un nuage de fine lumière s'en échappa et s'envola comme porté par une brise. Tous les Docteur à l'exception du sien et de son reflet perdirent connaissance. D'un gracieux geste du poignet, elle envoya une boule de lumière formée au creux de sa paume qui se séparant en neuf autres sphères enveloppèrent chacune un des Docteur avant de les emporter avec elles en s'évaporant. Les Docteur étaient de retour à leur place. Dans l'ordre des choses, comme cela devait être. Elle n'avait pas réécrit le passé mais avait juste fait comme, il ne s'était surtout rien passé pour eux. Aucun d'eux ne se souviendrait de quoi que ce soit.

Les paupières découvrant des prunelles à nouveau de leur envoûtante couleur noisette, Rose sentit la tête lui tourner. Ses forces faiblissaient. Elle se pencha vers son Docteur, étreignant ses larges épaules de ses bras tremblants et spectrales. Glissant ses doigts de sa nuque à ses cheveux, elle tentait de l'apaiser. Son cœur déjà meurtri, en sang, l'était davantage en le voyant dans cet état. Il avait déjà pleuré devant elle. Peu de fois. Mais, c'était toujours dans ses bras où il venait se réfugier dés que cela n'allait pas, qu'il en éprouvait le besoin. Elle avait été meurtrie de voir l'homme désespéré qu'il était en tant que David, essayant de survivre, sans savoir s'il y parviendrait ou même s'il le devait. Elle avait conscience qu'elle lui avait fait encore plus du mal. Elle avait dû le brusquer pour que le Seigneur du Temps revienne. À ce qu'il lui revienne...

- Chut... c'est finit, mon Docteur, lui chuchota t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Je suis là.

Elle continua de le bercer contre elle, la gorge nouée, les larmes grondant en elle. Elle ne devait pas. Elle se devait d'être forte. Encore plus à cet instant. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour aller à la rencontre de sa destinée, aussi. Elle le consola, le réconforta jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à retrouver un semblant de paix. Il releva lentement et douloureusement la tête. Ses grands yeux aux reflets délicieusement chocolats, brillaient intensément, brouillés par des larmes qu'il cherchait à retenir.

- Chochana...

- Chut...

- Tu... tu... bredouilla t-il. Je croyais que tu... je suis désolé... tu étais... si désolé...

- Je sais, lui répondit-elle tout doucement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là, maintenant. Tu vois. Avec toi, mon Docteur.

Pour le moment, pensa t-elle amèrement. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps devant eux. Pourtant, elle lui sourit tendrement afin de repousser cette terrible échéance pour profiter pleinement de ce moment. Il effleura l'une de ses pommettes, dessinant en descendant lentement la courbe délicate de sa mâchoire avant de frôler son joli menton. Elle ne parvenait plus à se détacher de son regard qui s'assombrissait peu à peu. Ses doigts remontèrent légèrement jusqu'au coin de sa bouche et son pouce caressa doucement ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle le vit se pencher vers elle, approchant son visage du sien, mélangeant leurs souffles irréguliers. Un baiser doux et timide s'en suivit. La chose à la fois la plus merveilleuse et la plus naturelle de l'Univers.

- Rose Tyler... lui murmura-t-il, front contre front. Une foutue tête de mule qui ne m'écoutera donc jamais...

- Jamais ! Lui confirma t-elle en répliquant malicieusement.

Une caresse voluptueuse de la part de sa compagne sur sa joue, il sourit. Il posa la tête sur sa poitrine, enserrant sa taille de ses deux bras, cherchant un refuge dans l'étreinte de sa compagne. Sa joue contre ses cheveux, Rose ferma les yeux. Elle eut l'espace d'une seconde la folle idée que ce serait bien s'ils restaient ainsi tous les deux. Ce n'était pas l'envie, ni le désir qui lui manquait. S'il n'y avait eu qu'elle, elle l'aurait gardé pour toujours dans le creux de ses bras. Comme, elle aimait aussi être lovée tout contre lui, la tête nonchalamment posée sur son torse, et que tout ce qui importait pour en elle en cet instant était de frémir au contact de ses mains ondulées sur sa peau. D'apprécier à sa juste valeur la fougue des battements de ses cœurs. Jamais un son ne lui avait paru aussi divinement réconfortant. Elle se plaisait à penser que ces deux cœurs vibraient pour elle. Qu'ils battraient toujours pour elle. Elle aurait aimé rester ainsi toute sa vie, à écouter la mélodie de ses cœurs. À tout jamais même. Alors, l'Univers pouvait bien lui laisser encore un peu de temps avec son compagnon. Ce n'était pas trop lui demander, non ? Ce n'était qu'une maigre compensation, après tout, par rapport à ce que l'Univers lui demandait.

La voix de Jack les fit soudainement sursauter et brusquement quitter ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Elle redressa la tête et porta son regard vers le Capitaine. Il s'était interposé entre eux et le reflet dans un soucis de protection. Bien conscient aussi que c'était leur dernier moment qu'ils partageaient. Elle sentit son compagnon se tendre contre elle. À son grand regret, il se détacha douloureusement d'elle afin de se relever. Il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se lever à son tour qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il se posta aussitôt devant elle pour la protéger, l'écarter de la menace. Elle garda leurs doigts enlacés pour le retenir au cas où. Mais, c'était principalement pour continuer de ressentir sa présence, garder encore quelques minutes sa chaleur.

Le gallifréen et Jack s'échangèrent un bref regard néanmoins rempli de sous-entendus. Et Harkness d'un mouvement de tête lui souhaita un bon retour parmi eux. La jeune femme sentit le long frisson qui parcourait son Docteur de la tête jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Il se crispa un peu plus qu'il ne l'était et ses doigts se resserrèrent davantage sur ceux de sa compagne.

Les deux Docteur s'observaient minutieusement comme s'ils étaient devant leur propre reflet que leur renvoyait un miroir. Même visage, même vêtement, même attitude. À quelques détails prés, ils se ressemblaient comme de parfait jumeau. Ils se dévisageaient, l'un avec une certaine répugnance dans son regard, l'autre avec une sorte d'acceptation des choses, de choses au-delà de sa compréhension.

- J'espère que tu réalises ta chance de l'avoir retrouvé, déclara subitement le reflet après une longe respiration pour se donner le courage de briser le pesant silence. De cette opportunité que tu t'es vu offrir... je t'envie, tu sais, énormément pour tout ça. En particulier de cette seconde chance à laquelle, moi, je n'ai pas eu le droit...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui rétorqua sèchement le Docteur.

- De ce qui nous avais brisé sur cette plage, nous renvoyant notre erreur en pleine face si violemment. Ce qui m'a amené jusque-là aujourd'hui... Tu sais, je voulais juste... (il s'interrompit, la voix brisée.) Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, à ce qui va se passer dorénavant pour nous. Et j'espère que ce jour où tu pourras me pardonner et aussi te pardonner existera...

Le reflet détourna brusquement le regard du Docteur avant de baisser la tête.

- Tu lui expliques Rose, ou veux-tu que je le fasse ?

Le gallifréen se tourna alors vers sa compagne, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer et cherchant à savoir ce qui il y avait eu entre elle et cet autre Docteur. Il avait peur. Jamais, il n'avait été autant si terrifié. Était-ce à quoi il redoutait le plus ? Alors, l'heure était arrivée. Celle des comptes.

- Rose, de quoi veut-il parler ? Émit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

La gorge nouée devant ce regard troublé par l'angoisse, la panique et une certaine terreur, la jeune femme ne sut sur le moment que lui répondre. Elle n'avait jamais vu le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait si dévasté, si confus.

- Sais-tu ce que ton double représente pour toi, mon Docteur ? Lui demanda t-elle finalement.

Ce que représentait son double ? Que voulait-elle lui faire comprendre ? Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire ? Le seul raisonnement logique pour lui et que son cerveau arrivait à formuler, n'était que cet autre lui ne pouvait être qu'une version de son futur puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être le passé. Il s'en serait rappelé, non ? Mais, il en doutait. Car y avait-il finalement un raisonnement logique à tout ceci ? À part une folie dévorante ? Et parce que Rose ne lui posait jamais de question, inutilement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réussit-il à articuler la gorge sèche.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et malgré qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle, elle semblait le toiser de toute sa hauteur. La tête levée vers lui, le visage baissé vers elle, ils se perdirent dans ce qu'on nommait quelque fois, le reflet de l'âme.

- Il n'est pas ce que tu crois, se lança t-elle. Il est toi sans l'être totalement. Vous êtes deux Docteur, deux même Seigneur du Temps qui vivent en parallèle de l'autre.

Le Docteur ne réagissait pas. Il semblait être tétanisé. Comprenait-il ce qu'elle lui expliquait ? Que ce n'était pas elle finalement le cœur de la tempête mais bien lui ? Qu'elle n'était juste qu'un moyen que l'Univers utilisait pour la balayer ? Pour la stopper ? Et qu'elle n'avait été tout compte fait qu'un simple instrument qu'on avait utilisé pour le manipuler ?

Elle lui attrapa l'autre main et lui pressa les doigts.

- Pense au principe des mondes parallèles, mon Docteur. Tout au long de notre vie, nous faisons des choix, des plus futiles aux plus importants. À chaque fois, nous choisissons donc un chemin à la place des autres qui s'offrent à nous. Nous vivons actuellement dans ce monde, celui fondé de nos choix, dans une réalité construite de ces différents chemins empruntés.

La jeune femme se tût, laissant le temps à son compagnon d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Et... murmura le Docteur, le regard hagard.

- Et, c'est ce qui est à l'origine de ton reflet, ton autre toi...

Elle le sentait trembler. Il semblait être éteint, comme si son esprit s'était réfugié dans une bulle où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il l'écoutait attentivement, qu'il attendait juste qu'elle poursuive.

- Il y a eu un important tournant dans ta vie, reprit-elle. Te souviens-tu de ce moment en particulier ? Où deux choix s'offraient à toi ? De ce sentiment aussi que quelque soit ton choix, cela changera de manière irréversible ta vie, le Seigneur du Temps que tu es ? Ton chemin à cet instant prenait deux directions radicalement opposées l'une de l'autre. Ton reflet et toi êtes chacun la résultante de l'un de ces deux choix.

- Mais...

- Peut-être est-ce la raison qui est à l'origine de mon retour auprès de toi ? Que le fait de me retrouver aurait dû faire en sorte que ton reflet ne fasse ce choix qui l'amène à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Mais qu'il soit le Docteur que tu es... Que mon retour était sensé modifier le fil du temps, le tien. Te permettre ainsi à toi et ton reflet lorsque vous n'étiez qu'un seul et unique homme, de t'offrir une seconde chance, te redonner ce que tu avais perdu et ce que ton reflet voulait récupérer quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Même si cela devait mettre l'Univers en péril... Ou bien peut-être que le choix de ton reflet a obligé les Astres et l'Univers à intervenir dans ta vie. À me faire revenir pour changer le cours du temps pour que tu sois le Seigneur du Temps que tu es et non celui qu'est ton reflet... Car malheureusement, je suis à l'origine pour chacun de vos choix. D'une certaine manière, je suis responsable de ton reflet alors je me dois d'assumer ce que je suis et de faire ce qui m'incombe en tant que tel. Mais ce que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, c'est le fait que ton reflet se soit mis hors du temps et de l'espace en ce lieu, coupant tous liens avec son passé. Toutes les répercussions qu'auront engendrés mon retour pour toi n'ont jamais eu lieu pour lui... juste parce que lui n'a jamais rencontré Louve...

Le gallifréen tressaillit, sortant de sa léthargie. Une culpabilité dévastatrice émanait de tout son être. Il dégagea vivement ses mains de celles de Rose et recula d'un pas, horrifié. L'important tournant de sa vie. Il le savait. C'était ce moment en particulier où il avait été si proche de basculer, de se laisser envahir par ses ténèbres, prêt à rendre les armes n'ayant plus aucune raison à son combat. Cet instant particulier où dans une ruelle, la nuit tombée, une jeune femme blonde l'avait bousculé. Où la vie l'avait de nouveau investi, lui redonnant la chaleur, la force de faire rebattre ses cœurs. Telle une renaissance. Cet incroyable et si miraculeux moment où il avait retrouvé Rose alors qu'il était prêt à sombrer, à étreindre la folie.

Deux Docteur. Deux tournants. Deux destinées... et une seule Rose...

Une tempête. Un retour. Une seconde chance qui n'en était pas une. Et, Louve...

- Alors, c'est à cause de moi, par ma faute, cria t-il hystérique, que tu t'es retrouvé là-bas !

- Non...

- Si ! Rose ! Ces six mois passés chez Madame ! J'en suis le responsable ! L'Univers a t-il voulu me punir à travers ta souffrance, ta douleur et ton fardeau, pour ce choix que lui a fait ?

- Ne pense pas à de telles choses, le supplia sa compagne. Le Mal n'est qu'un retentissement malheureux à mon retour...

- Qu'une retentissement malheureux, Rose ? Répéta t-il, agité. Tu le crois sincèrement ?

La jeune femme détourna son regard du sien, incapable de le soutenir plus longtemps. N'arriverait-elle jamais à le soulager de cette culpabilité ? Le Mal cessera t-il un jour de faire ses ravages ? Pour elle, ce qui lui était arrivé, cette épreuve en tant que Louve, n'était pas -en aucun cas- la faute de son compagnon. Oui, elle était revenue pour lui, afin de retrouver sa place. Cette même place qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Que ce soit le Mal ou la tempête n'était pas de sa faute. Quelqu'un d'autre devait porter cette culpabilité sur ses épaules. Mais pas son Docteur. Au fond d'elle, Rose était persuadée que rien de tout ceci ne ce serait réalisé si on ne l'avait pas arraché au gallifréen. Il ne serait pas devenu cet homme rongé par la colère et les regrets, transformant ces émotions en une obsession égoïste et malsaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Mal faisait partie d'elle, dorénavant. Tout comme, il faisait partie de leur histoire.

- Peu importe ce que je crois, lui confia t-elle d'un ton qui n'arrivait pas à contenir sa colère . Mais, tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ça ! Tu ne peux pas être responsable de tout ce qui m'est arrivé dans ma vie ! Comme dans l'Univers ! Nous faisons des choix et nous devons les assumer ! Tu ne peux pas porter toutes les souffrances et les fardeaux de l'Univers sur tes épaules ! C'est à lui de les assumer ! Il ne peut pas reporter sur toi la culpabilité de tout ce qui se passe en son sein ! Il a choisi de nous séparer alors il doit endosser les répercussions de cet acte ! Notamment ton reflet et le Mal !

- Rose...

- Non ! Trancha t-elle. L'Univers doit cesser de te manipuler à sa guise ! Et faire de toi, ce qu'il veut !

Le Docteur reçut la réplique de sa compagne comme si elle venait de le gifler. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait, sa voix tentait de rester calme.

- Alors pourquoi joues-tu son jeu, Rose ? Lui demanda t-il d'un ton amer. Tu me caches quelque chose. Je le sais. Je te connais par cœur.

- Parce que j'ai moi-même fait un choix, il a bien longtemps. Et, que je dois en assumer les responsabilités qui m'incombent aujourd'hui.

Il baissa la tête et ses mains se contractèrent sur son pantalon. Elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible entre ses dents. Elle savait ce qu'il venait de prononcer. Deux petits mots qui les poursuivaient depuis le tout début. Deux mots qui les liaient, changeant à tout jamais leur perception de la vie. Un retentissement de leur rencontre dans ce sous-sol. Juste une simple répercussion de ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre, où chacun s'était sacrifié pour l'autre.

Remarquant que le nœud sa cravate était desserré, elle se rapprocha de lui. D'un geste qu'elle avait fait tant de fois, elle le resserra. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de le rhabiller mais elle savait qu'il détestait être négligé en dehors du Tardis. Il la laissa faire n'osant pas croiser leur regard. Avec un petit sourire triste, elle se rappelait que c'était son compagnon qui lui avait appris à faire les nœuds de cravate ou bien de papillons, quelque temps après son retour. C'était toujours elle depuis -sauf exception-, qu'il lui faisait son nœud. Un petit moment de leur vie de couple bien anodin et routinier mais emplit de tendresse et de complicité. D'ailleurs, elle avait tout autant adoré l'habiller de sa cravate que de l'en débarrasser.

- Tu... émit-il.

Elle lui plaqua l'index sur les lèvres, lui demandant ainsi de se taire. Ce qu'elle avait à lui avouer était difficile.

- Chut... ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux depuis mon retour est le plus important. Personne, ni même l'Univers ne pourra nous les retirer. Promets-moi, mon Docteur de les transformer en de beaux souvenirs...

- Pourquoi parles-tu comme si...

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent soudainement et le reste de la phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge, incapable de la terminer. Et, elle sut qu'il venait de comprendre. Il lui saisit le visage entre ses paumes, puis ancra son regard dans le sien. Elle en fut complètement bouleversée. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans ses yeux. Mais aussi cette lueur d'espoir qui le caractérisait tant, contrastant avec un certain fatalisme qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Le Docteur n'abandonnait jamais... sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il devrait la laisser partir...

- Non, Rose ! Nous avons encore plein de moments à vivre tous les deux. Ensemble. Encore des milliers de choses à faire, des problèmes à régler, des tas d'endroits à visiter... dis-moi que ce n'est pas encore fini, Rose... je t'en prie...

La jeune femme étouffa un sanglot en percevant la détresse dans la voix tremblante de son compagnon.

- Il est déjà trop tard. De plus, tu sais tout comme moi qu'il ne peut y avoir deux Docteur. Deux mêmes Seigneurs du Temps qui vivent en parallèle de l'autre. Vous déstabilisez l'Univers. L'un doit disparaître. Il doit être effacé pour le rééquilibrer.

- Non ! Gémit le gallifréen. Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas...

- Je suis désolée mon Docteur. Mais le Méchant Loup...

- Non ! Pas toi ! Pas une nouvelle fois !

Le Docteur serra les dents. Il était hors de question de sacrifier une nouvelle fois Rose pour préserver cet Univers. Elle n'avait pas à payer pour les erreurs de celui-ci et encore moins des siennes. Peu lui importait qu'elle soit le Méchant Loup. Peu importe ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne se laisserait pas la faire arracher de sa vie sans tenter quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Il se l'était promis. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Et encore moins de cette façon-là ! Surtout après si peu de temps passé à ses côtés. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Elle était sa vie. Sans elle, il ne pouvait pas vivre. Sans elle, il n'était plus rien.

- Si tu crois que je vais rester sans rien faire ! À ce que j'observe une autre fois passivement l'Univers t'arracher de moi ! Tu m'entends Rose Tyler ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse filer !

Les mains entourant son visage, le gallifréen posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme.

- Nous nous étions promis que nous lutterions ensemble, Chochana. Que nous ferions front, soudés, à la tempête... battons-nous ! Ne nous laissons pas faire !

Elle ferma les yeux. Des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir réussirent à passer le barrage de ses paupières. Elle les sentit rouler sur ses joues et des doigts les effacer.

- S'il te plaît, Rose, dis-moi qu'il existe un autre moyen... je t'en prie... je ne veux pas te perdre...

Le cœur en lambeaux, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour accentuer la caresse de son compagnon sur son visage.

- Il n'en existe pas d'autre, lui expliqua t-elle d'une voix vacillante. C'est le seul moyen pour rééquilibrer l'Univers. Je dois faire, ce pour quoi le Méchant Loup m'a été révélé, de ce que je suis devenue par son intermédiaire pour toi. Je voulais tant te protéger, tant rester à tes côtés, tant d'aimer, mon Docteur... et puis, il est déjà trop tard pour moi...

Rose rouvrit les yeux et se saisit de sa clef du Tardis.

- Durant tout ce temps, le Méchant Loup était enfermé à l'intérieur, réduit sous sa forme la plus insignifiante. Notre existence est déséquilibrée car l'humaine que j'étais n'est pas tout à fait morte. Lorsque le Méchant Loup me faisait de sa force la mienne, on a interrompu notre symbiose, nous enchainant à cette clef. Nous nous consumons depuis car le peu d'Humanité qui subsiste en moi ne peut coexister avec le Méchant Loup. Mon Humanité est devenu un poison qui nous ronge, dévorant l'énergie qui nous est nécessaire pour soutenir notre existence.

- Non, Rose, tu ne peux pas...

Les cœurs serrés, une douleur atroce dans le ventre, le Docteur ne termina pas sa phrase. Il en était incapable. Et parce quelque part, le prononcer, le dire à haute voix, c'était accepté cette terrible réalité... et fatalité.

D'un geste maladroit et tremblant, le gallifréen s'agrippa à sa compagne en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Quelque chose céda, se brisa en lui. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'effondra sur les genoux. Rose, sous son poids n'eut pas la force de le soutenir. Elle se laissa glisser avec lui sur le sol. Il la serra contre ses cœurs.

- Il y a une autre solution, Chochana. Il y a toujours une autre solution. Je la trouverai. Nous la trouverons tous les deux.

- Non, mon Docteur, le contredit-elle doucement. Notre énergie s'épuise et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'en empêcher.

Une boule vient se former dans sa gorge et le Docteur étouffa vaillamment le sanglot qu'il sentait monter en lui. Étreignant sa compagne encore si bouillonnante de vie, il tenta de chasser les ténèbres qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit afin de reprendre courage. Il voulait croire encore qu'il y avait une autre alternative. Il devait y avoir une autre alternative à cette tempête.

- Chochana...

- Je sais, mon Docteur. Je t'avais fait la promesse de rester le plus longtemps possible à tes côtés mais il n'existe pas d'autres alternatives. En devenant ta gardienne par l'intermédiaire du Méchant Loup, je suis aussi devenue ton contraire, ton opposé et en même ta complémentarité. Ton égale. Ce qui fait que je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire, à annuler l'existence de ton reflet et de ses répercussions...

Elle le sentit se raidir brusquement, tandis qu'il levait un visage incrédule vers elle. Le choc qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la bouleversa. Une détresse sans nom s'empara du Docteur. Pourquoi ? se demanda t-il. Qu'avait-il fait, bon sang pour cet Univers de si inexpiable dans sa vie ? Pour mériter un tel traitement de sa part ? Il n'en pouvait plus. Il serra les dents et les paupières de désespoir. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on ainsi sur lui ? Sur eux ?

- Alors emmène-moi à sa place avec toi...

Si elle devait quitter cet Univers, il partirait avec elle. Il n'avait jamais été autant si sûr d'une chose dans sa vie. Celle en particulier où il désirait s'envoler avec Rose vers d'autres cieux. N'importe où, il s'en moquait éperdument. Tant qu'elle soit là. Qu'il soit avec elle. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Il ne voulait plus se contenter de survivre comme il l'avait fait. De tenter même de survivre comme lorsqu'elle était prisonnière du Monde de Pete. Il était hors de question pour lui de vivre avec cet intolérable vide et ce froid permanent à ses côtés. Surtout après tout ce bonheur, cette joie et encore moins sans cette tendresse et cet amour qu'elle lui avait offert. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller en cherchant désespérément sa présence dans leur lit. Non, il désirait continuer de se réveiller en sursaut, les cœurs menaçant d'imploser par cette boule d'angoisse permanente qu'il arrive quelque chose à Rose et par cette peur de la perdre qui l'accompagnait, avant de la trouver paisiblement endormie dans le creux de ses bras ; de la contempler dans son sommeil, à s'émerveiller tout simplement de la voir évoluer, rire, parler, sourire... plus rien d'autre importait qu'elle. Elle était sa priorité, sa vie. Elle passait avant tout, avant l'Univers lui-même.

Il ne voulait surtout pas finir comme ce qu'il avait entraperçu : devenir fou comme David parce qu'il ne pouvait pas surmonter le vide que provoquerait sa mort. Parce qu'il lui serait impossible de lui survivre tout simplement. Et que finalement quelque soit ses choix, le résultat était le même. Sans Rose, il devenait fou. Alors si on la lui arrachait une nouvelle fois, il le serait tôt ou tard...

- Non, Docteur, lui répondit Rose plus brutalement qu'elle ne le voulait avant de se radoucir. Tu es le bon Docteur, celui qui doit continuer d'exister. Ton reflet n'est que le fruit d'une décision qui n'a jamais eu lieu dans cet Univers. Et, il doit être effacé.

- Il me semble que l'Univers a tout prévu en fait, lança le gallifréen sarcastiquement.

Il eut un petit rire involontaire et nerveux.

- Mais a t-il réellement pensé à moi en m'offrant cette seconde chance avec toi ? Si ce n'est finalement que pour t'arracher une nouvelle fois de ma vie ? A t-il oublié encore une fois de réfléchir aux conséquences que cet acte allait entraîner ? Et si je devenais ce Docteur qu'il ne veut pas que je sois ? Parce qu'il s'agit de ça finalement... Il décide pour moi du Docteur que je dois être...

Sa voix au fur et à mesure des mots était devenue de plus en plus éteinte. Rose fit remonter ses doigts de sa joue, en passant par sa tempe, jusqu'à ses cheveux.

- Moi, je sais que tu ne le deviendras pas, lui répondit t-elle posément.

Il l'interrogea silencieusement du regard, troublé par sa résolution.

- Parce que tout simplement, tu auras conscience que ce Docteur -ton reflet- est celui contre lequel tu n'as jamais cessé de te battre. Et surtout parce que tu as pu entrevoir ce que ce Docteur aurait pu provoquer. Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de nous, mais de cet Univers. Des mondes qu'il abrite en son sein, de tous ces êtres qui le peuple afin qu'ils puissent continuer de vivre sans jamais qu'ils aient conscience de ce qui passe réellement dans l'Univers. Alors, pour tout ça , je sais que tu ne deviendras jamais comme ton reflet. Et que tu le feras en souvenir de nous, mon Docteur. Pour moi.

La jeune femme ramena toutes ses mèches dorées en une queue de cheval dans un de ses poings avant de retirer le collier de son cou. Elle ôta aussi l'anneau de son doigt et le fit glisser sur sa chaîne. Puis, elle se saisit d'une main de son compagnon pour la déposer en son creux. Elle lui referma les doigts dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Chochana ? C'est à toi...

- Je te les confie.

Troublé par le geste de sa compagne, son regard se posa sur les objets si précieux pour elle qu'il détenait dorénavant dans sa paume. Plus particulièrement sur sa clef. Cette même clef dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Combien de fois avait-il vu ses doigts s'agripper, se contracter sur elle ? Il savait qu'elle y tenait plus que tout. Cette clef était devenue un symbole à ses yeux et finalement une partie d'elle-même.

- Comme ça, je serais toujours avec toi, mon Docteur, murmura t-elle. D'où je serais, je continuerais à te veiller.

Elle lui saisit une nouvelle fois sa main, celle qui tenait la clef et la posa sur sa poitrine. À l'emplacement de son cœur. Le Docteur eut un petit sourire en ressentant les battements irréguliers de celui-ci. Il reconnaissait chacun de ses rythmes. Ils étaient tous différents selon leur pulsation. Chaque rythme avait une signification bien particulière pour lui. Il les connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Et là, en cet instant, il savait que ce cœur battait pour lui, chantant cette si douce et si belle mélodie qui lui était uniquement destiné. Ce même chant dont il avait mis tant de temps à lui répondre par le sien.

- Je serais là, fit-elle en plaçant à son tour une de ses mains sur l'un de ses cœurs.

Et, elle fit exactement la même chose sur son second cœur.

- Et puis là, aussi.

- Ils t'appartiennent Rose. Ils t'appartiendront à jamais.

Le Docteur fit remonter sa main et la déposa sur la nuque de la jeune femme avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Ils restèrent ainsi, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant. Ce même souffle d'amour qu'ils avaient tant de fois partagé. La main toujours sur la peau douce et tiède de sa compagne, il commença à la caresser lentement, glissant ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes, frôlant sa nuque. Rose sentit son corps se mettre littéralement à brûler, la respiration soudainement saccadée. Alors, elle combla la courte distance qui les séparait et leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement et tendrement, avec une infime légèreté. Elle désirait approfondir ce baiser. Elle voulait sentir une dernière fois les lèvres de cet homme s'ouvrirent contre les siennes. Mais, elle souhaitant avant tout savourer ce dernier instant avec lui. Elle emporterait avec elle ce simple baiser comme le plus précieux des ses souvenirs.

- Chochana... souffla t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle frissonna sous le son de sa voix rauque et sensuelle. Sa voix était comme un murmure, la faisant gémir involontairement. Son cœur fit une embardée. Il continuait toujours ses caresses sur sa nuque. Seulement, elle était tétanisée car elle savait. Elle avait conscience que si elle goûtait comme elle l'avait fait de si nombreuses fois au baiser du gallifréen, sa détermination allait fléchir. Elle ne savait si elle trouverait le courage, alors, de renoncer à jamais à cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Mais, d'une pression sur sa nuque, le Docteur pressa sa bouche brûlante et avide contre la sienne et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour un baiser plus intime. Il s'empara de sa bouche dans un baiser fiévreux auquel elle y répondit avec tout autant de fougue. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, se caressèrent avant de se livrer une bataille sans merci pour obtenir la suprématie.

Leur baiser n'avait plus rien d'innocent et tous deux gémir sous la sensualité de cet échange. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, mettant dans cet ultime baiser tout leur amour. Un baiser dans lequel chacun faillit se perdre, tant l'émotion était forte. C'était un adieux. Déchirant. Au goût amer. Et salé par leurs larmes qui coulaient le long de leurs joues.

L'un et l'autre ne voulait y mettre un terme, repoussant ainsi toujours plus loin la terrible échéance. Ils s'aimaient une dernière fois. Rien, ni personne ne pouvait écourter ce moment. Et encore moins l'Univers qui ne pouvait pas leur refuser un ultime baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, haletant, front contre front, ils tombèrent chacun dans le regard de l'autre. Leurs yeux reflétant la même chose. Une tendresse, une admiration mais surtout un amour inconditionnel et éternel. Il se fixèrent intensément. Combien de temps restèrent-ils comme ça ? Quelques secondes, une minute peut-être, guère plus. Ils ne le savaient pas. Qu'importe, cela leur serait de toutes manière bien trop court quelque soit la durée.

- Je ne pourrais pas... continuer de rester debout, Rose. Je ne le veux pas... continuer sans toi...

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se figer l'espace d'un instant et réprima à grande peine un sanglot face aux propos de son compagnon. Voir le Docteur, le Seigneur du Temps parler ainsi lui était insupportable. Cet homme qui riait face au nez de la mort parce qu'elle le terrifiait. Les Maîtres du Temps ne faisaient que fuir cette fin inévitable à la vie, que repousser inéluctablement la terrible échéance en se régénérant. Et voilà, que son Docteur voulait défier la mort, aller à sa rencontre afin de la regarder en face sans détourner le regard cette fois-ci.

- Ne dis donc pas de bêtises, lui chuchota t-elle en souriant tristement et passant ses doigts sur la peau rugueuse de sa joue. Tu ne le feras pas, mon Docteur. Je le sais parce que je te le demande et parce que malgré tout, tu aimes trop la vie pour l'abandonner ainsi. Cette même vie qui continuera de s'écouler en toi durant très longtemps. Elle n'est pas prête à t'abandonner.

- Non, Chochana...

La jeune femme lui plaqua son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Chut... la vie continuera après mon départ. Comme elle, tu vas continuer de vivre, de voyager, de régler tous les problèmes de l'Univers que tu attireras. Tu trouveras et parce que je le souhaite quelqu'un pour t'accompagner.

Le Docteur détailla chaque détail du visage de sa compagne. Cette magnifique et si éblouissante femme qu'était Rose à ses yeux. Il aimait tellement cette femme. C'était si fort, si simple. Si naturel. Comme de respirer. C'était arrivé comme ça. Cela ne devait être qu'un énième jour triste et solitaire de sa vie. Mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il lui avait suffit de croiser un regard chocolat pour savoir que c'était celui qu'il avait cherché tout au long de sa vie, de lui prendre la main pour savoir qu'il n'était plus tout seul, d'enlacer leurs doigts pour savoir qu'il lui appartenait. Que c'était elle. Que ce sera à tout jamais elle. Depuis cet incroyable et pas moins insolite instant, tout avait changé. Absolument tout. Sa vie, sa perception des choses. Pourtant, il avait tenté de le nier, de l'oublier souvent. Mais non, aimer Rose, c'était aussi naturel que de respirer. Et tout aussi vital. Il en avait déjà fait la douloureuse expérience.

Une Rose qui à ses yeux ne se fanera jamais comme le souvenir d'une femme qu'il voulait graver à tout jamais en lui, dans sa chair, dans ses cœurs. Plus jamais, il n'aimera de cette façon. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus aimer. Il ne laisserait plus personne l'approcher. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'amour. Alors en cet instant, il se jura de ne plus aimer. Plus jamais.

- Si, lui rétorqua t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour t'accompagner et qui prendra à son tour soin de toi.

- Non, Rose... pas après toi. Plus jamais de compagnons. Ils ne seront jamais toi.

- J'espère bien qu'ils ne seront jamais comme moi, s'exclama Rose légèrement amusée de cette remarque. Qu'ils ne te feront pas râler parce qu'ils sont pieds nus à l'intérieur du Tardis ! Ou bien à te faire ronchonner car au lieu de ranger le désordre qu'ils ont mis, ils le camouflent !

Le Docteur sourit tendrement. Comme cela lui était si souvent arrivé ces derniers temps avec la jeune femme. Il n'y avait qu'en sa présence qu'il souriait comme ça, d'ailleurs. Alors Rose sourit à son tour.

- Mais, reprit-elle doucement, ils auront tout autant d'importance à tes yeux que je l'ai été.

Le gallifréen attira sa compagne à lui. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux s'embuer. Il la serra contre ses cœurs, enserrant sa taille de ses bras, serrant la clef de toute ses forces entre ses doigts.

« _Rose, je suis désolé mais il est temps... »_

_« Je sais. »_

La jeune femme passa une toute dernière fois ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon, savourant leur douceur et le parfum subtil qui s'en dégageait. Puis, elle commença à se dégager de son étreinte mais il resserra l'emprise de ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Je dois y aller, mon Docteur.

- Non ! Gémit t-il. Reste ! Chochana, je t'en prie, reste...

- Même si, j'en ai envie mon Docteur, je ne peux pas...

- Non !

La jeune femme était bouleversée, troublée par le comportement de son compagnon. Elle savait ce qu'il endurait, souffrant autant que lui de leur séparation. C'était si dur de se séparer de cet homme, si dur de le laisser derrière elle. Si dur de n'être plus là pour lui afin de lui offrir ses bras, de prendre soin de lui... Et de ne plus pouvoir l'aimer...

Elle lui murmura un « pardonne-moi » avant de fermer les yeux. Le Docteur sentit la présence de sa compagne disparaître de ses bras. Sous son regard terrifié et hagard, il observait sans pouvoir l'en empêcher une pluie fine de lumière l'envelopper, la dématérialisant. Dans un sursaut, il tenta vainement d'emprisonner les filament de lumière dans sa main pour la retenir et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, regardant impuissant le nuage de fragments dorés que constituait Rose s'envoler et se diriger vers son reflet. Elle se matérialisa à ses côtés. Elle tendit la main vers cet autre Docteur qui ne pouvait pas exister tout en lui offrant un regard rassurant. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de lui saisir.

- Tout ira bien, lui fit-elle avec un sourire.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Jack. Le visage ravagé, il pleurait. D'un mouvement, il se mit au garde-à-vous avant de porter la main à son cœur. Le sien en sang, se meurtrit à la vue de son Docteur, le regard implorant de ne pas partir, de ne pas le laisser. Sur les genoux, il avait les yeux plein de larmes. Les épaules secouées par des sanglots, il s'efforçait de ne pas émettre le moindre son. Rose dû user de toute sa volonté et à ce que le Méchant Loup la retienne pour ne pas se précipiter pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui sécher ses larmes. La seule chose qui la réconfortait un peu. C'était que cette fois-ci, il ne se retrouverait pas seul. Pas comme la dernière fois. Il y aurait Jack. Quelqu'un sera là pour le veiller. Une présence dont elle espérait qui arriverait à le consoler, qui saurait lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, qui l'aiderait à surmonter son chagrin et ses souffrances.

- Je suis désolé, déclara le reflet. Sincèrement désolé... je voulais juste...

Il se tût et Rose lui pressa les doigts pour l'apaiser. Le Docteur leva les yeux vers son reflet. Désolé. Il était désolé. Il était un peu tard pour des excuses. Le mal était déjà fait. Par lui. Par sa faute. Il causait tellement de dégâts. Et l'Univers chargeait Rose de les réparer derrière lui.

Une nouvelle fois, il s'arrachait Rose de sa vie. Quel monstre était-il en fait ? Il s'interrogea une seconde sur le fait de savoir s'il était programmé dès l'origine pour plonger dans les ténèbres et semer la folie et la destruction tout autour de lui ? Avec ou sans Rose ? Personne ne connaissait la réponse. À part sa compagne, sans nul doute. Elle savait. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle était et resterait la seule et unique personne à qui il s'était dévoilé corps et âme. Elle avait un énorme pouvoir sur lui. Elle n'en avait jamais usé. Gardienne de ses secrets. Gardienne de son âme. Gardienne du Seigneur du Temps qu'il était. Rose Tyler était tout ça et bien plus encore.

Il détourna les yeux de son reflet. Incapable de se regarder en face. C'était voir le monstre qu'il pourrait être. Un Docteur qui avait laissé sa noirceur prendre possession de son âme. Il ne pourrait jamais le pardonner. Ni se pardonner. Rien désormais ne pourra le racheter à ses yeux. Rose avait été son salut, sa rédemption. Et voilà qu'il s'arrachait le pardon qu'il avait mis tant de temps à trouver.

- Mon Docteur, l'appela t-elle.

Il baissa la tête alors que la jeune femme recherchait à croiser son regard. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il devait fuir son regard car il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas garder cette image de Rose, prête à se sacrifier une nouvelle fois. Pour lui. Pour ce fichu Univers...

- S'il te plaît, le supplia t-elle. Regarde-moi...

Le gallifréen perçut sa détresse au son de sa voix et obtempéra à sa demande. Ils se fixèrent, se scrutèrent, s'étreignant une dernière fois avec leurs regards. Ses yeux étaient si doux, si tendres. Ébranlé, il resta suspendu à ses prunelles aux reflets dorés, incapable de s'esquiver. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne savait pas véritablement quoi. Peut-être la douceur de son expression ou bien alors la sérénité qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle lui offrit le plus magnifique de ses sourires. Si rayonnant, si beau. Un sourire reflétant toute la tendresse, l'admiration et l'amour qu'elle portait à son égard. Elle se mit à fredonner leur mélodie en fermant les paupières.

Alors que les larmes se remettaient à perler le long du menton du Docteur, Rose partait. Elle se dématérialisait en une pluie fine de lumière. Celle-ci prenait la forme d'un animal. L'autre Docteur disparaissait, engloutit par la lumière qui émanait de Rose. Il ne resta plus que l'animal. Un loup. Un magnifique loup doré étincelant d'une lumière aveuglante. Il fixa le Docteur de ses grands yeux ambrés. Le Seigneur du Temps comprit alors ce qu'il voyait pour la toute première fois de sa vie. La véritable nature, l'alter-égo, de sa compagne qui venait de se dévoiler, prenant toute son ampleur.

- Méchant Loup, murmura t-il, la voix empreinte d'émotion.

D'un bond, le Méchant Loup s'élança et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du Docteur. Il se tenait droit, si majestueux face à lui. Puis lentement, il inclina la tête. Mais au moment même ou le gallifréen tendait une main tremblante vers l'animal, celui-ci implosa sous ses yeux. La déflagration dispersa tous les fragments de lumière qui le constituaient à travers l'espace et le temps.

Un cri agonisant retentit alors.

Affreux. Terrible. Monstrueux.

Et l'Univers se remit à tourner comme avant, détournant le regard pour oublier et ne pas voir.

Oublier les événements tragiques qui venaient d'avoir lieu en son sein.

Et ne pas voir qu'un homme sombrait dans un gouffre de souffrances. Laissant le froid prendre possession de son âme, il mourrait.

Elle était morte.

Il venait de mourir avec elle.


	31. Chapitre 24

_Hi ! _

_Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser cette fic se finir sur le précédent chapitre ! Il en reste encore un sacré morceau à déguster -et ce en espérant que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant ! _

_Merci à Amazing-Destiny ! Merci à Ingrid ! Merci à Coralie91 ! Merci à Rosa020 ! Merci à arthemis44 et SFGirl ! Pour leur reviews sur le chapitre 23 ! Eh oui, c'était l'heure des Kleenex ! Je suis ravie de savoir qu'ils vous ont été utiles !^^ Au fait Rosa, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît rappeler ton tueur à gages ?_

_Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! _

**

* * *

****Chapitre 24**

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness posa le pied sur la dernière marche et poussa la porte donnant sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder tout autour de lui. Le bâtiment faisait partie du voisinage de la _Millinnium Fontain _-abritant le quartier général de Torchwood- dont la vue donnait sur la baie de Cardiff. Alors que par un automatisme la porte se refermait sans un bruit, Jack avança de quelques pas en frissonnant sous le vent vigoureux malgré son épais manteau et le froid qui lui mordait les joues. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant le Docteur un peu plus loin sur le toit. Celui-ci était assis face à la baie, seul avec sa souffrance existante à l'endroit même où ses cœurs avaient été arrachés. Il était brisé, anéantie par _sa_ perte, écrasé par la douleur, dévasté par ce manque qui ne disparaitrait jamais.

Cela faisait dorénavant plus de trois semaines que Rose Tyler n'était plus. Vingt trois jours plus précisément s'étaient écoulés depuis que le Tardis les avait ramené, lui et le Docteur sur Terre. Cela faisait vingt trois jours qu'il avait dû trainer un gallifréen agonisant à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Et cela faisait vingt trois jours que le cœur de Rose avait cessé de battre et que ceux du Docteur s'étaient arrêtés à tout jamais.

Il avait fallu un long moment à Jack pour réaliser. Comprendre. Et concevoir.

Que la jeune femme était partie, s'envolant vers une autre aventure à laquelle il n'avait pas l'accès. Rose Tyler était morte.

_Morte. _

Ce mot était comme un poignard dans sa poitrine. Il le lacérait, l'écorchait un peu plus à chaque fois. Il venait de perdre encore une personne chère à son cœur. Quelqu'un de sa famille. L'Institut accaparant pratiquement tout son temps, Gwen et Ianto étaient devenue sa famille, les seuls individus qu'il côtoyait hors de la base. Cette même famille dont faisait partie le Docteur et ses compagnons. Cela lui suffisait amplement. Quelle importance après tout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'êtres aussi exceptionnels, fidèles et sincères ? Mais voilà que l'un d'eux disparaissait. Et pas n'importe lequel. Elle. Rose Tyler. L'unique lien. La mère de leur petit univers. C'était elle l'origine à tout. Après tout, Torchwood n'aurait jamais existé, lui-même ne serait jamais devenu immortel, et encore moins rencontré le Docteur, s'il n'y avait pas eu Rose...

« _Chochana...» _

Cette plainte avait été si déchirante que Jack était parvenu à tirer le voile qui le séparait de l'effroyable réalité. Il avait alors posé un regard hagard sur un Docteur immobile, les yeux grands ouverts à fixer quelque chose que lui seul parvenait à voir, ou attendant peut-être que la vie le déserte -enfin. Brusquement, le gallifréen s'était mis à trembler tandis que sa poitrine se creusait à la recherche désespérément d'oxygène. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

_« Docteur ! Non ! »_, se souvient alors Jack douloureusement avoir crié en se précipitant aux côtés du Seigneur du Temps.

Celui-ci avait commencé à suffoquer, incapable de faire pénétrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Harkness l'avait empoigné par les épaules.

_« Respirez ! »_

Il avait continué de s'étouffer, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte, le corps secoué par des spasmes de plus en plus puissants.

_« Docteur ! Je vous en supplie ! Respirez ! »_

Un son étrange, une plainte monstrueuse s'était échappé des lèvres du Docteur.

«_ Non ! Docteur ! Vous devez survivre ! »_

Jack l'avait vu se redresser brusquement, le gémissement se transformant en un hurlement de douleur.

_« Docteur ! Respirez ! Pour elle ! Respirez pour Rose ! »_

Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots en le secouant pour le faire réagir, pour le faire revenir, pour attirer son attention. Et cela avait marché. Le gallifréen avait tourné son visage vers lui, les yeux ravagés, accrochant son regard.

_« Il faut que vous surviviez, que vous ayez une vie fantastique pour Rose. Comme elle le souhaitait... »_

Le Docteur avait été pris de soubresauts.

_« Comme vous le vouliez pour elle, si jamais, il vous serait arrivé quelque chose. Alors vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! »_

Le corps de gallifréen était toujours agité de spasmes violents

_« Docteur, je vous en supplie ! »_

Il avait été pris de nouveau par des secousses, ne s'agissant plus vraiment de tremblements mais de sanglots. Son cri peu à peu s'atténua et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues pâles.

_«Allez y... »_

Le Docteur l'avait agrippé. Et lui avait détourné le regard parce qu'il savait que lui-même n'aimerait pas être observé avec pitié et compassion durant un tel moment et qu'il aurait préféré être seul pour se laisser aller à sa douleur. Même en sachant que cela ne suffirait jamais pour soigner ses cœurs en sang, Jack lui apportait juste par sa présence un peu de ses forces et de son réconfort en partageant son chagrin. Il l'avait vu pleurer la mort du Maître, réaliser qu'il était bel et bien le dernier Seigneur du Temps, mais cela n'avait pas été aussi... bouleversant, poignant, déchirant et tout aussi révoltant.

Et une fois, le Tardis matérialisé sur Terre, le Docteur s'était enfui. Jack avait bien essayé de le rattraper avant de se raviser, bien conscient qu'il avait besoin de temps, surtout d'être seul pendant un moment.

Ceux qui disaient que l'alcool n'apportait aucun réconfort avaient tort selon Jack. Ce n'est qu'aprés avoir vidé la bouteille de scotch de sa moitié qu'il était parvenu à trouver le courage pour répondre aux questions qu'il lisait dans trois regards soucieux. Ces mêmes regards qui l'avaient observé attentivement sans un mot durant un long moment, respectant ainsi ce que son visage décomposé transpirait : le deuil. Vidant son verre d'une seule traite, il avait commencé à raconter toute l'histoire à Martha, Ianto et Gwen. Celle de Rose. De tout ce qui en découlait. Jusqu'à sa fin tragique.

Et même si parler était un moyen d'extérioriser sa souffrance, cela ne lui avait pas permis d'alléger ce poids oppressant son cœur. Pourtant, il lui fallait commencer son deuil, accepter que la jeune femme était partie. Elle les avait définitivement quitté, cette fois-ci...

C'était Martha qui n'avait pas pu se résigner à attendre que le gallifréen se décide à réapparaitre. Elle l'avait convaincu de se lancer à sa recherche. La jeune femme était terriblement inquiète et avait un tas d'arguments devant lequel Jack n'avait pu qu'acquiescer, bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord sur certains points avec elle. Même, si elle avait rencontré le Docteur après les évènements de Canary Wharf, connu l'homme blessé et enveloppé de sa souffrance et savait de ce quoi il pouvait être capable alors, elle n'avait pourtant aucune idée du Seigneur du Temps qui venait de naître suite à la perte de sa compagne. Il n'était pas le même Docteur qu'elle avait rencontré, ni dans l'état qu'elle s'imaginait. C'était bien pire que cela. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait croire, il n'existait aucun remède pour le gallifréen. Rien de tout ce qu'on pourra lui dire, lui faire ou donner, ne pourra le guérir de cette douleur perpétuelle, et encore moins lui faire oublier _Sa_ perte insupportable.

Et puis Martha ne savait pas de quoi avait réellement besoin le Docteur. Jack le savait. Être seul pendant quelques temps. C'est tout. Ni plus, ni moins. C'est lorsqu'il aura accepté le sacrifice de sa compagne pour commencer à panser cette blessure, sans jamais faire taire sa souffrance, qu'il reviendra et que son monde chaotique tournera à nouveau mais plus jamais de la même façon.

Cependant, devant la menace -très convaincante- de la jeune femme de rameuter tout UNIT afin de retrouver le Docteur, s'il ne se décidait pas à agir qu'il avait abdiqué. Et parce qu'il ne pouvait oublier, ni aller contre cette promesse faite à Rose : celle de veiller sur son compagnon.

Alors avec l'aide de son équipe et des moyens dont disposait Martha, ils avaient organisé les recherches pour couvrir un maximum de terrain en se concentrant sur Cardiff. Sans Tardis, le Maître du Temps n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Cinq jours. Il leur avait fallu cinq longs et pénibles jours à se ronger les sangs pour localiser le Docteur errant finalement non loin du quartier général de Torchwood. Jack, seul, l'avait retrouvé le long du _« Queen Alexandra Dock »_; le visage livide, les joues creuses et les yeux rouges comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Entre ses doigts, il tenait la chaîne que Rose lui avait confié et dont il ne semblait plus pouvoir s'en séparer. Jack s'était tout simplement assis à ses côtés et avait attendu patiemment. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures que le gallifréen semblait avoir eu un moment de lucidité et qu'il s'était aperçut de sa présence. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, ni un regard mais lorsque Jack s'était levé en déclarant qu'il rentrait au hub, le Docteur l'avait tout simplement suivi. Suite à ce retour, Martha était restée quelques jours de plus mais constatant avec beaucoup de tristesse qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider le gallifréen -il ne semblait d'ailleurs même pas la voir- et que ses obligations à l'UNIT la rappelaient, avait décidé de rentrer à Londres en faisant promettre au Capitaine de lui donner des nouvelles régulièrement et de ne pas hésiter à la rappeler en cas de problèmes.

Depuis, le Seigneur du Temps faisait partie du quotidien de l'Institut en hantant les locaux de sa présence. Même s'il intimidait Ianto et Gwen, ces derniers s'étaient rapidement accoutumé à sa compagnie. Il passait pratiquement tout son temps -sans doute pour avoir l'esprit occupé sur quelque chose d'autre que sa compagne perdue- à bricoler, à réparer toutes sortes de choses, à étudier la faille avec leurs données, et à finir certains travaux de Tosh. Il venait parfois leur apporter son aide dans les enquêtes -il fallait bien reprendre le cours de la vie quoi qu'en on dise. Et Jack croyait à ce moment là apercevoir une petite étincelle briller dans le fond de ses prunelles éteintes lorsqu'il se lançait dans une explication. Il semblait reprendre vie mais inconsciemment, il appelait Rose pour solliciter son aide ou son avis. Lorsqu'il se rendait-compte alors qu'il cherchait sa compagne des yeux qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de réponse, ni un sourire de sa part, son visage s'assombrissait aussitôt. Il finissait alors ce qu'il avait commencé avant de fuir cet embarras si pesant entre eux. Il ne quittait pratiquement pas le hub -au grand soulagement de Jack- et ne suivait pas l'équipe lorsqu'elle partait en mission. Qui sait ce que pourrait tenter le gallifréen, alors ? Il continuait de rester debout, selon le souhait de Rose, en attendant son heure. Mais il pourrait tout autant provoquer la mort pour en finir au plus vite. Il ne sortait donc que pour s'installer sur ce toit où Jack venait le rejoindre.

Harkness observait parfois le gallifréen dans la pénombre du hub, étendu sur le canapé, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de trouver le sommeil, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs fois que Jack avait enfin compris qu'il murmurait son prénom. Son esprit semblait voleter, tel un papillon, s'arrêtant parfois brièvement sur un souvenir avant de se poser sur un autre. Et tout à coup, comme si son esprit venait de se briser comme une brindille, il se recroquevillait, cherchant la présence contre lui de cet être si cher dorénavant disparu. Rien n'était plus lourd que la peine. La peine était la fosse la plus profonde, un puits sans fond. Elle avalait. Étouffait. Broyait. Et le gallifréen s'y enfonçait. Il ne luttait plus, attendant simplement ce moment où il pourrait la rejoindre.

Le Capitaine s'approcha du Docteur. Il posa tout doucement sa main sur son épaule pour lui indiquer que c'était lui. Le gallifréen sans se tourner, hocha simplement de la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait rester lui tenir compagnie. C'était en quelque sorte un rituel entre eux, une routine qui s'était installée sans qu'ils s'en rendent réellement compte. Chaque jour, Harkness le retrouvait sur ce toit, posait sa main sur son épaule lui demandant par ce geste s'il pouvait rester. Le gallifréen lui répondait la plupart du temps favorablement. Il n'avait jusqu'ici refusé une seule fois sa présence. Jack n'avait alors pas insisté et avait respecté son choix. Ils n'échangeaient aucunes paroles. Harkness se contentait d'être le loyal compagnon, silencieux, compréhensif, laissant son ami seul avec son chagrin. Voilà à quoi se résumait son rôle.

Jack se perdit quelques secondes dans l'horizon avant de reporter son attention sur le Docteur. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne serait de toutes façons plus jamais le même homme. Il ne transpirait plus cette énergie et cette jeunesse qui caractérisait tant cette régénération. Même s'il restait le Docteur à l'extérieur, un homme à l'impeccable costume et aux cheveux savamment décoiffés, le Capitaine savait que ce n'était qu'une façade qui cachait un homme brisé, amputé de la moitié de lui-même. Et ça, c'était bien plus pire que la mort.

Entre les murs de ce lieu funeste où la tempête s'était déchaînée, une partie du Docteur était morte avec Rose. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine s'était desséchée et emportée à tout jamais avec elle. À présent, il était vide, plus d'émotions, plus de sentiments, ni de désirs et de besoins. Seule une douleur perpétuelle lui prouvait qu'il était encore malheureusement pour lui en vie.

Les épaules voutées, le gallifréen fixait inlassablement la chaîne de Rose. La clef capturait dans son mouvement de balancier la lumière du soleil. Elle ne le quittait plus depuis que sa compagne la lui avait confié. Elle était toujours avec lui que ce soit dans ses mains ou autour de son cou. Ses doigts trituraient la chaîne comme si c'était les perles d'un chapelet.

- Elle vous a demandé de me veiller, n'est-ce pas Jack ?

Harkness sursauta, surpris d'entendre le son de sa voix. Le Docteur n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis des jours. Il était troublé par cette inattendue prise de parole, surtout de la mention indirecte à Rose. Aucun des deux n'avait évoqué ou parlé de la jeune femme entre eux depuis leur retour sur Terre. Il acquiesça simplement de la tête par l'affirmative. Il ne pousserait pas le gallifréen à se confier mais il était prêt à l'écouter, prêt à partager leurs souvenirs de sa compagne avec lui s'il le souhaitait, à l'aider à surmonter son chagrin, mais ce sera à lui de faire le premier pas. Il ne se battrait sur ce denier point avec lui. Car Jack savait qu'une personne doit avoir envie de se battre, de s'en tirer avant de lui venir en aide. Cependant, il comprenait dans une certaine mesure les raisons à ce que son ami se laisse dépérir, happé par la douleur.

- Vous êtes toujours là où que j'aille. Comme une présence invisible. Vous ne m'imposez pas votre présence mais vous me montrez que vous êtes là, si j'en ai besoin.

Le gallifréen se tût, baissa la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation de la clef.

- Merci, Jack. D'être là, à mes côtés.

Rose l'avait changé, pensa alors Harkness. Jamais auparavant, il ne se serait confié sur une chose aussi intime pour lui. Et cela le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle vous a arraché cette promesse.

- Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir, lui répondit Jack, qu'on ne pouvait rien lui refuser...

Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du Docteur, signifiant à Jack qu'il était bien d'accord avec lui sur ce point là.

- Elle avait tellement peur de me laisser seul, que je n'ai personne à mes côtés si elle devait... elle ne voulait pas...

Harkness sentit le gallifréen s'agiter. Il posa la main sur son bras d'un geste réconfortant, ce qui sembla l'apaiser quelque peu.

- Vous savez Jack, reprit-il après un petit moment, le fait de savoir qu'elle était juste de l'autre côté du mur, cela me rendait fou. Un mur me séparait d'elle ! Ça me paressait tellement injuste et si cruel ! Et moi, le Docteur, j'étais incapable de le franchir pour aller la chercher ou ne serait ce que pour la rejoindre... il avait raison finalement...

- De qui ?

- Mon reflet. C'est ma lâcheté qui me l'a fait perdre la première fois. Elle était tellement plus courageuse que moi. Elle n'avait pas peur, tout le contraire de moi, de souffrir, d'avoir mal avant de recevoir les coups. Tout comme, j'avais cette peur irrationnelle de la perdre alors que je ne faisais rien pour la garder dans ma vie. Alors comme, j'étais incapable de la ramener dans ma vie, parfois... parfois, il m'est arrivé de souhaiter qu'elle soit morte. Tout plutôt que cet espoir insensé de la retrouver un jour sur mon chemin. C'est une pensée horrible, n'est-ce pas Jack ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Le Docteur regarda Harkness droit dans les yeux. Un regard qui ne scintillait plus. Plus jamais, il ne brillerait de cette lueur magique. Elle s'était éteinte avec Rose, soufflée sans pitié comme la flamme d'une bougie. Sa voix faiblit. Il déglutit péniblement et finit par se taire. Jack respecta son silence. Il fallait que les choses sortent une à une et cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudra.

- Et maintenant qu'elle soit... (le Docteur hésita avant de reprendre difficilement) partie. Je préférais l'idée qu'elle soit piégée dans le Monde de Pete... à vivre... au moins même si je souffrais de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés, j'avais ce fol espoir qu'un jour, nos chemins se recroisent...

Harkness hocha de la tête comprenant ce que le gallifréen voulait dire. Il aurait pu continuer loin d'elle. Savoir qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle vivait sa propre aventure, lui aurait suffi. Mais, elle n'existait plus tout comme cet espoir d'une autre chance avec elle.

- Vous regrettez ? Lança Jack soudainement. Votre histoire avec Rose ?

Le Capitaine songea un instant qu'il ne répondrait jamais à une telle question. Beaucoup trop personnelle et intime. Le gallifréen n'était pas un être qui parlait de lui à tout va. Alors qu'il se confie sur la disparition tragique de Rose, qu'il sorte enfin de son mutisme était un grand pas. Mais à sa grande surprise, le Docteur n'hésita pas une fraction de seconde pour lui répondre.

- J'ai regretté beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, Jack. Mais certainement pas mon histoire avec Rose, à ce qu'elle partage ma vie. Je regrette rien de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble depuis son retour. Et encore moins de ce qu'on nous avons pu partager, elle et moi. Oui Jack, j'ai mal. Je ne cesserais de souffrir du vide qu'elle a laissé en partant. Même en sachant que j'ai saisi chaque moment avec elle, d'avoir tout fait pour que ce _« nous »_ existe, rien de tout cela me pourra me consoler. Je l'ai aimé de tout mes cœurs, de tout mon être. Le seul regret que je pourrais ressentir c'est de ne jamais avoir pu lui rendre tout ce qu'elle m'a offert. C'était si fort avec elle, si naturel. Et puis, on ne m'a pas encore tout arraché... Il me reste nos moments, nos éclats de rire, nos souvenirs...

Le Docteur hésita avant de poursuivre levant la chaîne à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Et il me reste ça d'elle, sa clef... sa clef du Tardis. Celle que je lui avais confié pour lui faire comprendre à ma manière qu'elle était devenue ma compagne. Elle la gardait comme le plus précieux de ses trésors. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Je l'ai observé de si nombreuses fois refermer sa main dessus, ses doigts s'y agripper avec force. Je comprend tellement de choses aujourd'hui. Notamment, son geste de la transformer en pendentif parce que c'était devenu une partie d'elle-même.

Il approcha la clef de son torse, entre ses deux cœurs, avant de l'y presser. Puis, il baissa la tête, cherchant à se replier sur lui-même.

- Vous savez Jack, reprit-il, cette clef est désormais froide alors qu'elle avait toujours dégagé une chaleur très particulière. Finalement, je me suis toujours efforcé de me cacher cette vérité. Celle que le pouvoir du Tardis qu'elle contenait avait été remplacé par cette force animale et sauvage. Cette même force que Rose avait toujours dégagé, même bien avant d'être ce qu'elle était devenue : le Méchant Loup...

Harkness ferma les yeux un instant et revit la silhouette de Rose s'effacer pour laisser place à ce si majestueux et si sublime loup. La plus belle de toutes les créatures qui peuplaient cet Univers. Sa lumière éblouissante, sa force sauvage qu'il dégageait avait inondé toute la pièce, le laissant sans voix. Cela avait été un spectacle tout aussi magnifique que poignant. Rien ne pourrait jamais égaler ce qu'il avait vu. La jeune femme se libérant enfin de son Humanité avait cédé sa place à ce qu'elle était devenue par la marque, faveur des Astres, la gardienne du Seigneur du Temps. Cet ange-gardien, si puissant par sa si incroyable et si mystérieuse force qui l'animait, qu'elle était par l'intermédiaire du Méchant Loup pour le veiller et le protéger.

Néanmoins, depuis son retour sur Terre, Jack cherchait encore certaines réponses à ses questions. Rose était revenue pour mettre fin à la tempête qui allait déstabiliser l'Univers, faire disparaître le reflet du Docteur et annuler les répercussions qu'il avait engendrés. D'accord et après ? Ça ne répondait toujours pas à toutes ses questions. Il restait selon lui encore un point à éclaircir, qui jusque-là n'avait toujours pas été expliqué.

- Je...

Jack hésita quelques secondes. Ne voulant pas faire plus de mal à son ami, il voulut se raviser. Mais les mots lui échappèrent parce qu'il y pensait et voulait en parler depuis un moment au Docteur.

- Nous savons aujourd'hui, la raison à son retour, fit Jack prenant tout de même soin de nommer Rose indirectement. Pourtant un mystère persiste. Votre reflet ignorait qu'elle était revenue. Même Léonard, un de vos plus grands fans à sa manière, aussi, alors que lui n'aurait pas dû louper une telle chose. L'Univers tout entier semblait vouloir garder secret son retour. La tempête est balayée et nous en savons l'origine mais toujours pas la façon dont elle avait pu s'échapper du Monde de Pete.

- À quoi bon ressasser tout ça, Jack ? Peu m'importe la façon dont elle avait pu traverser le mur, elle n'est plus là, dorénavant.

- Mais...

- Non ! Jack ! Elle est partie ! Point !

Le Docteur avait hurlé ces derniers mots, le visage décomposé par la douleur. Face à sa colère, Harkness se sentit incapable de poursuivre alors il décida de se taire. Il était conscient qu'il avait été trop loin et comprenait la réaction du gallifréen. Pour le moment, il n'était pas question de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Peut-être plus tard quand la douleur sera moins vive. Voir jamais. Il n'était juste qu'un homme qui pleurait la perte de sa compagne, la femme qu'il aimait. Le chagrin emportait sur tout le reste. Ils demeurèrent alors silencieux durant de longues minutes. Jack décida de laisser le gallifréen seul. Il esquissa le geste de se lever mais le Docteur d'un mouvement l'agrippa par la manche. Il croisa un bref instant son regard illuminé par la douleur.

- Restez, s'il vous plaît... je ne voulais pas... je suis désolé... c'est que...

- Je comprend... lui répondit simplement Jack.

Aussitôt, il sentit le Docteur légèrement se détendre. Il lui lâcha la manche et se remit dans la contemplation de la clef. Harkness se rassit avant de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas... continuer sans elle, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Avec elle, j'ai su vraiment ce que c'était de vivre. Alors devoir me contenter de survivre comme je l'ai fait pratiquement durant toute ma vie après ça.. après tout ce qu'elle m'a donné... je...

La voix du gallifréen se brisa.

- Restez tant que vous voulez... vous serez toujours le bienvenu à Torchwood.

- Merci Jack.

Harkness se contenta de lui répondre par une pression sur l'épaule. Un maigre geste de réconfort. Il savait que leur conversation venait de prendre fin. Le gallifréen ne dirait pas un mot de plus. Était-il un peu soulagé de s'être confié ? D'avoir mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait ? Jack espérait que ce soit le cas mais il ne le saurait jamais. Le visage sombre, douloureux, le Docteur s'était à nouveau renfermé sur lui. Il était de retour dans son monde, à se perdre dans ses souvenirs, là où la jeune femme vivait encore. Le Capitaine prit une profonde respiration, jeta un coup d'œil à son ami avant de laisser ses yeux vagabonder tout autour de lui.

_« Jack ? »_

Le Capitaine grimaça lorsqu'il entendit cette voix si familière au creux de son oreille. Celle de Ianto par l'intermédiaire de son oreillette. Il jura entre ses dents silencieusement. L'avoir greffée pratiquement vingt quatre heures non stop, il en oubliait souvent sa présence. Il se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas pensé à l'enlever ou du moins à l'éteindre.

_« S'il te plaît, répond, Jack. Nous avons comme qui dirait un...»_

Il la délogea de son oreille agacé, coupant court aux paroles de Ianto, avant de la fourrer dans une de ses poches. Il avait pourtant bien expressément demander à son équipe de ne pas le déranger lorsqu'il rejoignait le gallifréen sur le toit. Un autre juron se perdit dans sa barbe lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son portable. Jack s'excusa d'un regard pour cette interruption. Il passa la main dans son manteau, saisit l'objet perturbateur en question afin de basculer l'appel sur sa boite vocale.

- Vous devriez les rappeler, Jack, fit le Docteur.

- Non, ils sont tout à fait capable de se débrouiller sans moi pendant quelques heures.

Cependant Harkness fut contredit par son portable qui sonna une nouvelle fois.

- Jack... cela doit être important sinon votre équipe n'insisterait pas pour vous joindre. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes le chef d'une institution secrète et de tout ce que cela implique ?

Jack se retient à grande peine de répliquer au gallifréen qu'il était un Seigneur du Temps et des responsabilités qui lui incombait de l'être vis à vis de l'Univers. Cependant après un dernier regard échangé entre eux, il décida d'obtempérer. Il se redressa et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur avant d'être soudainement agité pour lui aboyer des ordres. Sans raccrocher, il se retourna brusquement vers le Docteur, le visage grave.

- Docteur ?

- Jack ? Lui répliqua le gallifréen sans se retourner.

- Vous ne...

- Vous quoi, Jack ?

- C'est à propos du Tardis. Il y a un problème. Un de nos protocoles de sécurité s'est déclenché. Il provient de la faille. Les dernières données recueillies par Gwen semblerait indiquer que votre vaisseau est entré en connexion avec la faille. Le Tardis est en train d'absorber toute l'énergie qui s'en dégage.

Le Docteur haussa des épaules en prononçant juste un exclamation. Jack fronça des sourcils face à ce manque de réaction. Que se passait-il ? Le connaissant, il aurait dû bondir avant de se mettre à courir pour découvrir ce qui se passait. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de son vaisseau. Harkness savait que le gallifréen avait un lien quasi-symbiotique avec le Tardis. Il ne serait pas resté sans rien faire, ni sans se soucier pour elle. Cependant quelque part, Jack n'était pas si étonné de cette réaction. Depuis leur retour sur Terre, il avait remarqué que le gallifréen évitait soigneusement son vaisseau. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas remis un pied. Il agissement finalement comme si le Tardis n'existait pas. Et celle-ci semblait dépérir un peu plus chaque jour par ce manque d'attention.

- Docteur ?

- J'ai coupé notre lien, lui expliqua le gallifréen. Elle chante Jack. Sans arrêt, depuis que Ro...

_Que Rose soit partie_, pensa Jack en finissant la phrase que le gallifréen n'avait pas pu terminer jusqu'au bout. Il se rapprocha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Je peux comprendre. Mais, c'est peut-être un appel du Tardis pour vous afin...

- Non ! Le coupa le Docteur en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je ne veux pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Elle chante pour Rose ! Elle la pleure ! Je ne veux plus entendre son requiem !

Le gallifréen commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, ravagé par sa douleur. Harkness d'un mouvement s'accroupit face au Docteur. Il lui attrapa les poignets avec douceur et fermeté pour lui découvrir le visage. Mais celui-ci essaya de briser son emprise en se débattant. Jack résista tant bien que mal devant un Seigneur du Temps qui avait l'air d'un gamin effrayé et perdu.

- Docteur ! Tonna Jack.

- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Je veux mourir ! J'ai tout perdu ! Rose ! Mes espoirs ! Mes rêves ! Tout !

- Vous avez tort ! Il vous reste le Tardis ! Et vous allez la perdre, elle-aussi, si vous restez là, sans rien faire ! Le Tardis a toujours été là pour vous ! Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle a besoin de vous, vous refusez de lui tendre la main ! Ça, ce n'est pas le Docteur que je connais, ni celui auquel Rose croyait !

Le Docteur, la respiration haletante, la rage au ventre, ancra brusquement son regard dans celui du Capitaine. Il le fixa, les dents serrées.

- Elle-aussi a perdue une amie, reprit Harkness d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme. Elle-aussi souffre de sa disparition. C'est un moment difficile pour nous tous... cependant ce n'est pas en fuyant le Tardis comme vous le faite que cela ira mieux. Vous aider à diminuer votre peine et votre douleur. Je suis désolé de vous dire ceci, mais la vie, même si Rose est partie, continue malgré tout...

Le gallifréen dévisagea longuement son ami, cherchant vainement des réponses dans son regard. Quelque chose dût se passer en lui car ébranlé, il finit par acquiescer. Il ferma alors les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il semblait être au bord du gouffre. Jack lui lâcha les poignets.

- Elle refuse... elle ne veut pas renouer notre lien. Elle m'en empêche car elle ne veut pas que je sache ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

Il se passa une main sur son visage décomposé. Soudain, une secousse fit trembler les fondations de l'immeuble. Jack se leva et regarda en direction de la fontaine. Tout semblait normal. À priori. Trop normal, même, songea t-il. Le calme avant la tempête. Et son instinct lui soufflait que le Tardis en serait le cœur.

- Docteur ? L'interrogea t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin avec le Tardis ?

Harkness se retourna. Le gallifréen était toujours assis et secouait la tête. Ne supportant plus cette passivité de la part du Docteur, il le souleva par les aisselles avant de le traîner de force avec lui dans les locaux de Torchwood.


	32. Chapitre 25

_Coucou !_

_J'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre, il y a deux semaines mais c'était sans compter le soutien de mon ordinateur qui a rendu l'âme... _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai plus d'excuses pour retarder la publication du chapitre 25, dorénavant que j'ai un tout beau et tout qui marche à merveille ordinateur !^^_

_Pour terminer cette parenthèse, je tiens à remercier Ingrid, Coralie91, Amazing-Destiny et CptJackHarkness de leur review sur le précédent chapitre ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Le Docteur, contre sa volonté, pénétra à la suite de Jack à l'intérieur du hub. Celui-ci relâcha enfin son emprise autour de son poignet après s'être assuré tout de même qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Cependant ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place. Qu'avait-il encore provoqué ?

Le Tardis...

Son Tardis était entouré d'un halo lumineux. Une puissance phénoménale s'en dégageait. La lanterne au-dessus de la cabine s'illuminait par intermittence de sa lueur bleue.

Ce n'était pas comme si le vaisseau avait juste ouvert ses moteurs pour s'alimenter. Consciemment, le Tardis en se connectant à la faille, l'avait ouverte, telle une blessure se remettant à saigner abondamment, pour en absorber sans aucune limite les radiations qu'elle émettait. Pourquoi ? Que cherchait le Tardis à faire ainsi ?

Alors que Jack, après s'être rassuré de la bonne santé de Gwen et Ianto et leur avoir aboyé des ordres coupant court à toutes discussions, revenait auprès du Docteur, le sol se mit soudainement à trembler sous leurs pieds. Harkness se tourna vers lui, le visage incrédule devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, avant de l'interroger du regard.

- Que se passe t-il, Docteur ?

Le gallifréen ne répliqua pas. Il observait le visage livide, le corps figé, les yeux hagards, son vaisseau, bien incapable de réagir, de faire quoi que ce soit. Il semblait être comme anesthésié, le cerveau marchant au ralenti. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur la clef de Rose.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec le Tardis. Depuis leur retour en fait. Elle avait commencé à chanter dès leur arrivé sur Terre. Pour Rose. Afin de la pleurer. Un requiem qui avait remplacé son chant si mélodieux. Il n'avait pas pu le supporter. C'était la toute première fois que leur lien était coupé volontairement. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le renouer mais il l'en avait empêché. Il voulait être seul. Seul avec son chagrin. Il en éprouvait le besoin et parce qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec elle ses émotions et ses souvenirs. En particulier, les dernières minutes aux côté de Rose, se les repassant en boucle. Il entendait encore sa voix résonner dans son esprit, si vivante, si résolue... alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Il revoyait son regard brun accroché au sien, son dernier sourire... il revivait encore et encore cette scène, s'accrochant à ce court moment à ses côtés et de leur dernier baiser... à elle, encore si pleine de vie dans son souvenir. Il se cramponnait à ces précieux moments pour ne pas devenir fou... avant que les ravages du temps fasse son effet... que sa mémoire d'elle s'estompe et que peu à peu, il la perde définitivement.

_Chochana..._

Il se demandait sans cesse comment il était possible qu'une telle jeune femme aussi vivante, cette fleur si magnifique qu'éblouissante ne soit plus. Elle n'était plus. Vingt trois jours sans elle. À tenter de survivre ou du moins à quelque chose qui s'y s'apparentait. Les ténèbres qui commençaient à l'envelopper en lui chuchotant cette douce promesse d'apaisement, d'un sommeil sans douleur.

Il voulait tellement... tellement se réfugier dans les bras de sa compagne, qu'elle le blottisse contre elle et l'entendre lui chuchoter que tout ce qui ce venait de se passer n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar... juste un simple cauchemar... et non la pénible, dure et si douloureuse réalité.

Il avait tellement envie de craquer... de ne plus se forcer à se tenir debout... de s'effondrer sur le sol en implorant le pardon, pour supplier l'Univers de lui rendre Rose... de lui donner une seconde chance... qu'il avait déjà utilisé...

Mais Rose... elle le connaissait si bien... elle l'avait toujours si bien compris. Elle savait... malgré la douleur insoutenable, il resterait debout. Pour elle. Il continuerait de vivre parce que c'était son souhait à elle. Et parce que tout comme David, il était incapable de mettre fin à sa vie pour aller la rejoindre. À cause de son instinct de survie, celui la même qui l'avait toujours poussé à continuer à avancer, à survivre envers et contre tout. Sa compagne en avait conscience... ou plutôt, elle en avait eu conscience... Comme, elle lui avait fait comprendre que l'Univers avait besoin du Seigneur du Temps qu'il était. Lui avait rappelé aussi les responsabilités qui lui incombaient de l'être.

Cependant, comment continuer... sans personne... seul... surtout sans elle à ses côtés...

Les aventures du Docteur et de ses compagnons venaient de prendre fin. Les différents chapitres de sa vie qu'il avait pu écrire en leur compagnie venaient d'être clôturés. Dorénavant, il écrirait seul. Personne ne remplacerait Rose. De toutes manières, personne ne pourrait être à sa hauteur. La place à ses côtés lui appartenait pour toujours. À jamais. Il pouvait tenir debout selon son souhait mais retrouver quelqu'un à ses côtés comme elle le voudrait, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et parce qu'il savait. Lorsque son heure arrivera, cette heure tant attendue, ils reprendront leur place l'un à côté de l'autre. Peu importe ce qu'il l'attendait à sa mort, il n'en avait plus peur. Rose l'attendait. Il en était certain. Et, cette seule pensée le réconfortait un peu... un jour, il seront enfin réunis... liés pour l'éternité...

Une secousse dût à une déflagration d'énergie fit revenir le Docteur à la réalité de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il recula d'un pas terrifié par le spectacle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi le Tardis s'était-elle mise en connexion avec la faille pour l'ouvrir à pleine capacité ? À ce rythme là, dans quelques minutes, les moteurs seraient à leur capacité maximum. Par conséquent, elle ne pourrait plus absorber les radiations émises par la faille, et alors elle...

Le gallifréen ferma les yeux, ne voulant même pas penser à cette hypothèse. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une fois de plus lui, le responsable. Il n'avait été qu'un égoïste, ne pensant qu'à lui, à sa douleur, à se noyer dans son chagrin. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu une personne chère. Jack avait perdu une sœur. Le Tardis, une amie. Lui n'avait vu que sa souffrance, sa peine, le vide béant dans sa vie à la perte de Rose. Et le Tardis avait juste voulu être là, à ses côtés, pour partager sa douleur, pour le soutenir comme elle l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Davantage plus après ce qui s'était passé en ce jour sombre à Canary Wharf. C'était elle, notamment qui l'avait poussé à faire ses adieux à Rose, ne serait-ce que pour la voir une toute dernière fois et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. C'était elle aussi qui avait trouvé cette toute dernière brèche dans l'Univers et mise en orbite par la suite autour de la supernova. Elle était toujours là, l'accompagnant et partageant avec lui les moments tout autant difficiles que de bonheurs. Et lui, aujourd'hui, il agissait comme un ingrat avec elle, ne se préoccupant en aucun cas des personnes gravitant autour de lui, touchées eux aussi par la disparition de Rose et de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

Et voilà qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre celle qui avait été le seul point fixe durant la majeur partie de sa vie. Est-ce que l'Univers finalement voulait lui arracher un à un, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans sa vie ? Rose... et maintenant, le Tardis... était-ce là le fléau de sa vie ? Faire du mal tout autour de lui... quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il entreprenne dans sa vie, cela finirait-il toujours aussi mal ? Pourquoi ? Était-ce là, sa punition ? Le châtiment que l'Univers lui faisait endurer ? Juste pour... avoir ce malheur... d'exister, finalement... le maintenir en vie afin qu'il observe chaque personne autour de lui mourir par sa faute... est-ce que cela cessera-t-il enfin avec sa mort ?

- Docteur...

L'appel de Jack lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Les tremblements venaient de cesser. Le calme semblait être provisoirement revenu. La colonne de lumière qui entourait le Tardis avait disparue. Seule, la lanterne au-dessus de la cabine continuait de s'illuminer par intermittence. Sauf qu'elle irradiait d'une lueur, non plus de son habituel bleu, mais d'une envoûtante couleur ambrée. Le Docteur tressaillit. Ce phénomène n'avait pour lui qu'une seule et unique signification. La même à chaque fois qu'il avait pu observer cette couleur. Tremblant, il leva une de ses mains à la hauteur de ses yeux, puis desserra lentement ses doigts, un infime espoir qui vibrait en lui. La clef de Rose se tenait dans le creux de sa paume. Rien. Ce n'était plus qu'un bout de métal froid. À quoi s'attendait-il en définitive ? À ce que les portes du Tardis s'ouvrent d'une minute à l'autre sur une Rose parée de son si magnifique sourire, la main tendue vers lui ?

Lorsqu'elle était piégée dans le Monde de Pete, il s'était souvent pris à fixer les portes du vaisseau à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait plus jamais. À ce que la jolie frimousse de Rose apparaisse entre les deux battants de bois bleus, avant de l'observer marcher vers lui, des papillons dans l'estomac, alors qu'elle lui demandait leur prochaine destination. Ce fut une bien maigre consolation de savoir qu'elle vivait une autre aventure dans l'autre monde et ce sans lui. Un espoir aussi fou qu'insensé qu'un jour, il pourrait revoir sa silhouette arpentée les couloirs du vaisseau et son rire y résonner. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle était morte. Définitivement partie. Pourtant sans l'admettre réellement, il s'était déjà préparé à la perdre. Mais pas comme ça. Surtout pas après si peu de temps...

Un grincement qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers d'autres dans l'Univers attira son attention. Les cœurs battant soudainement plus vite, il fixa son regard vide sur le Tardis. Les portes du vaisseau s'ouvrirent en grand découvrant une fillette blonde. Un air malicieux sur le visage, habillée d'une robe en velours bleue et de souliers vernis, elle se mit à scruter avec beaucoup de minutie tout ce qu'il l'entourait en se penchant légèrement, les mains dans le dos. Elle sourit à Jack, lorsque ses yeux le croisèrent, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Son regard se posa en tout dernier sur le Docteur.

- Seigneur du Temps, l'appela t-elle, il est temps. Ta présence est requise.

Le gallifréen sursauta au son de la voix de la fillette. Une voix douce mais emplit pourtant d'autorité. Sans réellement comprendre comme une telle chose pouvait être possible, il se sentait très proche de l'enfant. Il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose qui le rassurait, l'apaisait et qui lui semblait beaucoup trop familier selon lui pour ne pas s'en méfier. Il n'aimait pas aussi ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, ce tourbillon d'une immensité sans fin, comme s'il était le reflet du vortex du temps.

- Temps pour quoi ? Que veux-tu de moi ?

Le Docteur ne contrôlait plus sa voix. Son ton autrefois ferme n'était plus que gémissements.

- Suis-moi à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était ni une demande, ni une invitation mais une sommation de la suivre sans protestation. Le Docteur voulu reculer pour s'enfuir mais il était comme tétanisé. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus.

- Non ! Hurla t-il d'une douleur sans nom, le ravageant de tout son être.

- Il le faut, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce, presque réconfortante.

La fillette chercha à croiser le regard du gallifréen comme si elle voulait aussi le rassurer sur ses bonnes attentions et se rapprocher de l'animal blessé qu'il était. Elle poussa un petit soupir lorsqu'il la fuit en regardant dans la direction de Jack.

Le Docteur cherchait de l'aide et des réponses auprès du Capitaine. Mais celui-ci s'était reculé comme pour se mettre à l'écart de ce qui se déroulait, prenant le rôle d'un observateur neutre. Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette façon ?

- Tu dois venir avec moi, Seigneur du Temps. Il le faut. Tout repose sur toi.

La ton de la fillette, cette fois-ci n'avait plus rien d'autoritaire. Il était presque suppliant. Ce qui obligea le gallifréen à se détourner de Jack et à reporter son attention sur elle. Sans chercher une nouvelle fois à croiser ses yeux, elle l'observait silencieusement avec presque un air triste.

Mais qui ou quoi était donc cette mystérieuse fillette ? Que faisait-elle à l'intérieur du Tardis ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il la suive ? Et qu'avait-elle voulu dire par _il est temps_? Et puis qui requérait sa présence ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains pour faire taire cette douleur sourde qui naissait à l'intérieur. Il voulait mettre sous silence tout ce brouhaha de questions.

Il appartenait à cette race si ancienne, si puissante, celle des Seigneurs du Temps dont le rôle était de veiller sur cet Univers. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas les réponses qu'il désirait tant ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas trouvé depuis tout ce temps ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! POURQUOI !

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, prenant conscience qu'il venait de hurler à plein poumon. La petite fille blonde l'observait, la tête légèrement penché sur un côté. Elle semblait réellement inquiète pour lui.

- Viens avec moi, lui répondit-elle simplement d'un ton doux. Et tu auras tes réponses. Parce qu'il est de temps de connaître pour toi toute l'histoire de ta vie. De savoir la raison même à ton existence.

L'histoire de sa vie... des réponses... la raison même à ce qu'il ait survécu...

Que voulait-elle lui faire comprendre ? Aurait-il l'explication de son existence ? Aurait-il les fameuses réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis tant de temps ? D'un autre côté, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi précisément à ce moment de sa vie ? Est-ce que l'Univers avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait devenir ? Que ce qu'il avait entrepris pour le remettre sur le droit chemin était vain ? Tremblait-il à l'idée qu'il puisse se transformer en Dieu Vengeur ?

L'Univers n'était finalement qu'un sombre imbécile. Un obtus. Finalement, s'ils en étaient là, c'était par sa faute. La première fois, il lui avait arraché Rose sauvagement, brutalement pour une quelconque raison qui justifiait cet acte inexpiable. Il n'avait été peut-être qu'un lâche, n'ayant pas fait grand-chose pour retenir Rose sans sa vie avant tout ça. Un homme incapable d'assumer ses émotions et qui préférait les fuir. Mais l'Univers ne valait finalement pas mieux que lui. Lui rendre Rose pour quelques temps avant de la lui arracher de nouveau alors qu'il s'était mis à faire de doux rêves en sa compagnie pour lui faire assumer toutes les responsabilités, de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir et des conséquences désastreuses que cela aurait pu avoir alors que l'Univers en avait une large part ! Il était sans doute responsable d'énormément de choses, de beaucoup de mal tout au long de sa vie, mais il ne méritait en aucun cas ce méprisable comportement de sa part !

Alors de là, à lui faire miroiter qu'il pourrait avoir des réponses aux milliers de questions qu'ils se posent, de lui faire espérer la paix qu'il cherchait tant ! C'était d'une hypocrisie ! Il en avait marre ! De lutter pour cet Univers ! De chercher vainement une place en son sein ! De rechercher son pardon ! Il en avait assez ! Il rendait les armes ! Il ne voulait plus se battre ! L'Univers lui avait fait trop de mal, tout comme il ne faisait que de le trahir. Lui donner une seconde chance avec Rose, lui faisant espérer enfin au bonheur, à quelque chose de durable et de fixe dans sa vie pour se la faire en définitive une nouvelle fois arrachée. Ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses projets avec Rose venaient de voler en éclat, piétinés par un Univers qui se moquait tout compte fait royalement de lui ! Qui ne faisait finalement que jouer avec lui !

Tout était finit ! Il donnait sa démission ! L'Univers pouvait bien trouver toutes les excuses pour justifier ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre jusqu'ici, il ne lui accorderait jamais le pardon. Tout ce qu'il voulait dorénavant, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on lui foute la paix jusqu'au moment où il pourrait enfin rejoindre sa Chochana. Il ne vivait que pour ça. Dans l'attente où il serait libéré de ses entraves. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à ce moment de liberté.

Le Docteur serra les poings pour tenter de faire cesser les tremblements de son corps. Les doigts se serrant toujours plus sur la clef de sa compagne, de telle sorte qu'elle s'imprimait dans sa chair. Une certaine colère commençait à bouillonner en lui. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il deviendrait ce que l'Univers redoutait, passant à l'étape que son reflet n'avait pas franchi : regarder dans le cœur du Tardis afin de devenir un Dieu vengeur... là, l'Univers aurait de quoi avoir peur, d'être terrorisé de ce qu'il serait. Cependant, il y avait Rose. Son souvenir. Leur histoire.

Sa douce et tendre compagne le savait. Bien avant lui-même. Il ne deviendrait pas ce Docteur qu'il n'avait cessé de combattre tout au long de sa vie. Il ne bafouerait pas en ce Seigneur du Temps auquel Rose croyait, ni cet homme qu'elle aimait. En aucun cas. Il le ferait en sa mémoire. À celle qui avait changé pour lui, à cet ange-gardien qu'elle était devenue par l'intermédiaire du Méchant Loup. L'Univers n'avait pas de quoi à se féliciter, à être fier de lui. Rose avait fait bien au-delà de tout ce que l'Univers avait pu lui demander.

- Seigneur du Temps...

- Non ! Cria t-il. L'Univers n'a plus aucun droit sur moi ! Qu'il me foute la paix, une bonne fois pour toute ! Il ne plus exiger quoi que ce soit de moi !

Un joli sourire sur les lèvres se dessina sur les lèvres de la fillette.

- Oui, en effet. Et, ce n'est que maintenant que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu cesses enfin de te cacher cette vérité. Alors que Rose avait essayé de si nombreuses fois de te le faire comprendre.

- Chochana... gémit le gallifréen à l'entente du prénom de sa compagne.

Il y eu un écho dans son esprit. Des paroles y résonnèrent. Des propos que Rose lui avait tenu :_« L'Univers doit cesser de te manipuler à sa guise ! Et faire de toi, ce qu'il veut ! ». _Il entendait à nouveau le ton tranchant qu'elle avait employé à ce moment-là. Il revoyait aussi l'expression de son visage déterminée mais aussi de colère. Avait-il été aveuglé durant toute sa vie ? Que lui avait-on caché ? Ou s'était-il caché à lui-même certaines réponses qu'il désirait tant ? Avait-il tout simplement fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir la vérité criante ? À ce point là ? Durant tout ce temps ?

- Cependant, reprit la fillette, ce n'est pas l'Univers comme elle le croyait qui te manipule mais eux, les responsables à tout ce qui a eu lieu dans ta vie. Eux, la réponse, l'histoire de ton existence.

- Eux ?

- C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, un Nouvel Ordre doit être établit, Seigneur du Temps. Tu dois reprendre en main ta destinée, ne plus en être passif.

- Un... Un Nouvel... Ordre ? Répéta hésitant le Docteur alors que ces mots sans aucun sens réveillaient en lui quelque chose qui sommeillait dans l'attente.

- L'Univers a besoin d'un nouveau souffle, expliqua t-elle, d'une nouvelle impulsion. L'équilibre en son sein ne vaut plus. Il est temps qu'une nouvelle ère commence, Seigneur du Temps. Tu portes en toi depuis toujours le souffle, l'impulsion de ce changement qui doit s'opérer.

Changement... nouvelle ère... équilibre... souffle... lui...

Le Docteur se sentait déboussolé, pris au piège dans une mécanique qui le dépassait, de choses bien au-delà de sa compréhension. Une bourdonnement retentit à l'intérieur du Tardis. La petite fille sourit et épousseta sa petite robe bleue dans un geste de coquetterie.

- Je suis prête, déclara t-elle. Le changement est en route. Tout dépend de toi, dorénavant. Mais, je sais que tout se passera bien...

Elle passa sa main sur le rebord du Tardis et rit avant de commencer à chantonner.

_- Méchant Loup ! Où es-tu ?_

La chanson de la fillette avait comme un effet hypnotique sur le gallifréen. Un chant qui semblait être un curieux mélange de la voix du Tardis et de la mélodie qu'il avait partagé avec Rose. Le Docteur n'avait jamais entendu une telle musique auparavant. C'était magnifique, céleste et si délicat. Alors, il avança d'un pas irrémédiablement magnétisé vers le vaisseau. Il croisa le regard bienveillant et rassurant de l'enfant. Elle lui tendit la main dans un geste remplit de grâce, l'incitant ainsi à venir le rejoindre.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, une image s'imposa à lui, se superposant à celle de cette mystérieuse fillette. Celle de Rose. Il retrouvait certains traits de sa compagne en elle. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. La même couleur doré de cheveux, la même courbe si délicate de sa mâchoire, l'équivalent de son sourire... chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses détails... tout en elle lui rappelait sa défunte compagne.

Un nouveau pas et le Docteur se retrouva à moins d'un mètre du Tardis. Ce fut un choc pour lui, de se retrouver si prés d'elle, de ressentir à nouveau cette présence si familière qui l'avait toujours accompagné. De contempler tous les petits détails de cette boite bleue qu'il connaissait par cœur. Après tant de temps... la douleur, le chagrin avait éclipsé tout ce que son vaisseau lui faisait éprouver. Il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne, des doigts enserrer les siens. Il posa son regard sur cette énigmatique petite fille.

- Il est l'heure, souffla t-elle. Suis-moi...

Elle avança à l'intérieur du Tardis et le tira par la main pour l'inciter à la suivre. Cependant une expression terrifiée apparu soudainement sur le visage du gallifréen. Il secoua la tête négativement. Il lâcha la main de l'enfant et recula affolé.

- Non... émit-il d'une voix quasiment inaudible. Je ne peux pas... pas ça...

Le Tardis... non, il ne pouvait pas entrer à l'intérieur. Du moins pas pour le moment. Ce lieu qui avait été son chez lui avant d'être chez eux. Leur foyer. Leur maison, d'une certaine façon. Rose l'avait habité. Sa silhouette avait arpenté chaque couloirs et escaliers. Sa présence hantait chaque pièce. Elle y avait mis son empreinte. Le Tardis, pour lui, était mort. Il ne saurait le décrire autrement. À l'intérieur, ce n'était pas simplement vide, ni silencieux. Elle était sans vie, trépassée. Son cœur avait cessé de battre, le sang de couler dans ses veines et ses entrailles commençaient à pourrir. Morte comme lui. Morte comme Rose. C'était elle, leur âme, celle qui emplissait de joie, de bonheur, de sourires leur vie. Et, elle était définitivement partie. Il ne voulait pas y remettre les pieds. Il ne supporterait pas d'être à l'intérieur, dans ce silence qui remplacerait dorénavant leurs éclats de rires. Il ne voulait pas voir les affaires de Rose qui traînaient un peu partout... aller dormir dans ce lit qu'il avait partagé avec elle et où ils s'étaient aimés durant des heures voluptueuses... pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu lui déclarer qu'il l'aimait tellement, aussi souvent qu'il aurait désiré le faire ? Elle était partie sans qu'il puisse lui dire ces trois petits mots une nouvelle fois. Et maintenant, il était trop tard.

Pour le moment, il tenait encore debout... et pourtant, il était si proche de la limite de craquer... si proche de sombrer. Une irrésistible envie de se vautrer dans la douleur, de se laisser laminer et anéantir. Et de se laisser mourir... de surtout rien faire pour s'en empêcher...

Il ferma les yeux sous la sensation de cette douleur affluer en lui avec une puissance dévastatrice.

- Il le faut Seigneur du Temps...

- Non ! Hurla t-il. Qui que tu sois, je ne te suivrais pas ! Et, je ne rentrerais plus jamais à l'intérieur !

Le gallifréen tituba en arrière, des vagues de souffrances déferlaient en lui tel un raz-de-marée sauvage et implacable. Il buta contre un mur et se laissa glisser le long, des hoquets secouant sa frêle silhouette. Ses yeux se remirent à briller intensément.

- Pourquoi ? Gémit-il. Pourquoi, on ne me fout pas la paix ? Je veux juste... juste qu'on...

La fillette se pencha en avant, soucieuse et triste, touchée par l'image que renvoyait le Docteur. Celle d'un homme brisé, anéantie par cette perte qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Ses épaules se soulevèrent alors qu'elle inspirait profondément.

- Je sais que c'est difficile de me croire, Seigneur du Temps, mais...

Elle s'interrompit, leva les yeux vers le ciel comme si elle y cherchait les mots justes. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle reprit la parole :

- Ton avenir au sein de cet Univers n'est pas aussi sombre que tu ne le crois.

Le Docteur releva subitement la tête vers elle. Incrédule, il la dévisagea. Quoi ? Comment ça ? Cela faisait vingt trois jours qu'il avait replongé la tête la première dans un gouffre, qu'il s'était de nouveau égaré dans les ténèbres. Il avait perdu sa lumière, le centre de son univers, le sens même de sa vie. Celle qui avait réussi à illuminer son chaos...

- Fais-moi confiance et tout ira bien...

La petite fille se permit un sourire réconfortant, remplit de promesses. Il la regarda longuement, cherchant vainement des réponses dans son regard d'une immensité sans fin. Il secoua doucement la tête avant de la recouvrir de ses bras.

- Toujours des promesses... rien que des promesses. Et l'Univers ne fait que les trahir. Retourne d'où tu viens... laisse-moi tranquille...

Elle secoua ses jolies boucles blondes, l'air désolé.

- Très bien, puisque je ne pourrais pas te convaincre, ni te raisonner... aux grands maux, les grands moyens...

Sa silhouette se fondit dans une lumière éblouissante qui s'échappait de l'intérieur du Tardis, flottant comme une brume. Une douce brise se leva amenant avec elle, un chant mariant amour, souffrance et espoir. Telles des tentacules qui s'agitaient, fouettant l'air avec frénésie et l'avidité d'attraper une proie, la brume se dirigea soudainement vers le Docteur pour s'en emparer. Celui-ci se mit à hurler, à se débattre contre cette mystérieuse force, s'essayant à s'échapper de cette emprise alors qu'il était entraîné vers le Tardis où il fut engloutit par la lumière.

- Jack ?

La fillette était réapparue comme par enchantement. Harkness sursauta en entendant son prénom. Jusque là, il avait observé et écouté passivement la scène mais avec beaucoup d'attention, comprenant que l'histoire n'était pas tout à fait terminée et qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir.

- Une histoire n'est jamais terminée et n'a pas de fin si l'on continue à y croire et à la faire vivre dans notre esprit. Et le mot "fin" qui la clôture n'est-il pas juste la promesse d'une nouvelle aventure ?

Elle offrit un magnifique sourire à Jack avant que les portes du Tardis se referment sur elle. Puis le vaisseau disparut en un battement de cils. Et Jack comprit. En veillant sur la gallifréen jusqu'à cet instant, il avait rempli sa mission et elle venait de s'achever. Ne pouvant se retenir, le Capitaine sourit, une joie indicible illuminant ses traits. Quoi qu'il se passerait très prochainement, il savait que tout irait bien. L'histoire du dernier Seigneur du Temps continuerait de s'écrire jusqu'à la nuit des temps devenant ainsi une légende dont les Astres en devenaient les témoins privilégiés. Et Jack ne cesserait jamais d'y croire.

Et aussi parce que l'Univers semblait avoir quelques projets pour le Docteur.


	33. Chapitre 26

_Coucou ! Tout le monde ! _

_Me revoilà avec un chapitre tout chaud ! _

_Avant que Rosa décide de donner le signal à son City Hunter, j'ai décidé de laisser un peu de répit à ce pauvre Docteur ! M'enfin me direz-vous, ce n'est que repousser l'échéance ! Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Nooon ! Pas la massue ! Pitié ! ^^ _

_Merci à Ingrid, Coralie91, Amazing-Destiny (Rhôoo, tu n'as pas reconnu notre chère mystèrieuse petite fille ? Pourtant, elle a fait quelques apparitions... Ca te dit rien ?^^), CptJackHarkness et Rosa020 pour leurs fabuleuses reviews !_

_Et un petit coucou à SydneyCarter ! En souhaitant longue vie à notre collaboration ! _

_A la prochaine ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Rose Tyler poussa un grognement. La main prés de son visage remua pour chasser une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillait la joue. Les yeux fermés, elle écoutait dans un état second le silence tout autour d'elle. Ce qui accentuait son sentiment qu'elle était tout à fait seule. Mais une pensée trouble lui disait le contraire, qu'une personne était bien présente et qu'elle l'observait attentivement. Cependant, elle n'était même pas sûre d'être présente elle-même. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, de n'être qu'une simple pensée désincarnée, qu'elle n'avait pas d'existence à proprement parlée.

La jeune femme savait juste qu'elle était étendue. Simplement allongée sur le ventre sur une surface douce et soyeuse. Ce qui forma une nouvelle pensée dans son esprit. Elle parvient à la conclusion que si elle pouvait encore toucher et ressentir la matière sur laquelle elle était étendue, elle ne pouvait qu'exister. Donc, elle-même avait toujours corps et matière.

À cette constatation, elle eut l'agréable sensation de sentir ses orteils et principalement de pouvoir toujours les gigoter. Cependant, elle était très intriguée par sa situation. Et, elle se posa alors la question. La première qui aurait dû lui venir en tête : où était-elle ?

Était-ce vraiment important de le savoir alors qu'elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Si euphorique et étrangement... libre. Elle ferma un peu plus ses paupières. Il y avait quelque chose en elle. Une autre présence. Ses quelques pensées formèrent une brune claire et brillante tel un nuage vaporeux. Elle se dispersa au passage d'une forme de lumière éblouissante. Elle sourit. Un loup majestueux lui apparut distinctement. Le Méchant Loup. Cette présence qui avait quelque part toujours existé en elle et que le cœur du Tardis lui avait révélé. Ils étaient deux êtres partageant la même existence, ne pouvant qu'exister ensemble. Ils étaient désormais indissociables, n'ayant qu'une seule et unique préoccupation.

C'était la première fois pour la jeune femme qu'elle voyait distinctement en elle le Méchant Loup. Auparavant, il n'avait été qu'une présence. Une sorte d'instinct, l'origine de cette force animale, si puissante et en même temps si sauvage que sereine qu'elle dégageait. Le Méchant Loup n'était plus enfermé. Il avait pris toute son ampleur et son éclat auréolé par la faveur des Astres. Ils étaient enfin libre. Affranchis de leurs entraves. De ces chaînes qu'on leur avait imposé. De cette petite part d'Humanité qui leur restait empêchant l'aboutissement de leur symbiose, à ce que la force du Méchant Loup soit tout autant la sienne. Leur pacte inaltérable et indestructible venait d'être scellé, aboutissant à leur alliance intime.

Et tout comme elle, il se sentait lui aussi euphorique. Cet équilibre tant attendu, tant désiré, tant souhaité, entre eux était là. La présence de l'un ne menaçait plus l'autre. Et après tant de temps entravé dans la clef, à être réduit sous sa forme la plus insignifiante, le Méchant Loup jouissait de sa liberté. Il courrait, s'élançait, bondissait, savourant le travail de ses muscles à chaque foulée, prenant du plaisir sous l'effort que lui coûtait sa course. Rose rit légèrement en ressentant de délicieux frissons parcourir son corps. Sa marque -faveur des Astres- la caressait et la chatouillait quelque peu.

La jeune femme se détendit complètement et s'étira. Le Méchant Loup faisait naître en elle l'envie de s'élancer à son tour, de courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine en sentant le vent fouetter son visage et ébouriffer ses cheveux. De se sentir vivante en quelque sorte. Alors, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Une lumière éblouissante l'aveugla. Elle papillonna des paupières afin de s'y habituer et découvrit qu'elle était allongée sur des cousins d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle se redressa quelque peu puis passa une main dans ses longs cheveux dorés afin de les ramener en arrière. Son regard vagabonda tout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait à l'extrémité d'une salle gigantesque et somptueuse dont le parquet de bois blanc semblait être ciré à la perfection. Le plafond ne cessait de bouger et de se transformer comme s'il était à l'image même de l'Univers et qu'il suivait son évolution en temps réel. La jeune femme se sentit minuscule à la vue de l'immense et lourde porte qui s'élevait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout était blanc. La seule touche de couleur et de chaleur se situait au milieu de la salle, à même le sol. Un cercle dont le diamètre était à la proportion de la pièce, couvrant une large surface du sol. Rose n'avait pas besoin de l'observer plus longuement, ni de scruter chacun de ses détails pour savoir. À l'intérieur du cercle se trouvait un emblème magnifique et tout aussi impressionnant. Il suscitait l'admiration et l'émerveillement. Il représentait à la perfection ce peuple, cette race, ce monde dont il était issu.

Avec amertume, la jeune femme reconnaissait cet endroit. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait fait honneur en ce lieu de sa présence. Et ce bien avant même que la tempête s'y déchaîne. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi était-elle à nouveau ici ? Pourquoi cet endroit était toujours le témoin privilégié des événements qui avaient bousculé sa vie ? Son retour et maintenant la tempête. Ses murs semblaient connaître de lourds secrets, sachant la raison à sa présence, aux faits qui la ramenaient toujours ici. Qu'allait-il se passer pour elle, dorénavant ?

Soudainement, Rose eut un mouvement de recul et de surprise. Elle venait tout juste de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait jamais été seule. Une belle femme avec une certaine prestance se tenait à ses côtés, silencieuse. Habillée d'une longue robe en soie blanche, elle l'observait avec beaucoup de douceur. Son visage fin encadré de longs cheveux sombres contrastait ainsi avec sa peau laiteuse. Ses prunelles semblaient être aussi tout aussi sombres mais une lueur que Rose croyait jusque là unique les habitait. Le plus surprenant était cette mystérieuse marque argentée qui courrait le long de son bras, entrelaçant chacun de ses doigts. Elle était belle, magnifique, à couper le souffle. L'inconnue s'illumina d'un sourire chaleureux. Il se dégageait quelque chose d'elle que Rose ne saurait décrire qui la rassurait. Même le Méchant Loup semblait être complètement sous le charme.

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal, déclara t-elle.

Rose se redressa complètement pour faire face à cette énigmatique femme. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle même portait une robe blanche sans manches. Sur le long de son bras nu, elle contempla le Méchant Loup glisser sur celui-ci, filant aussi vite que le vent. Cette marque qui prenait enfin vie.

- Je suis Hêta, se présenta son hôtesse.

- Je suis morte ? Demanda sans détour Rose.

- Ah ! S'exclama Hêta qui souriait encore plus largement. Pas tout à fait.

- Pas tout à fait ?

- Mort n'est pas le terme exact. Mais vous n'êtes plus aussi en vie, le Méchant Loup et toi. Et pourtant vous continuez d'exister.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Nous sommes en quelque sorte entre deux mondes.

- Une sorte de Void ? Lança Rose.

- Non, ce n'est pas le vide, le néant qui sépare deux mondes parallèles. Juste une sorte de passage. Un pont entre deux formes d'existences, si tu préfères.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains, ne comprenant toujours pas. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient entre la vie et la mort ? Pourtant, elle continuait de ressentir, de voir, d'entendre et de penser. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier ? Était-ce qu'une étape, le jugement final ? Pourquoi était-elle de retour ici ? Elle s'en souvenait dorénavant. On les avait fait venir, le Méchant Loup et elle, ici, avant d'être renvoyé dans l'Univers qui l'avait vu naître. Il était le seul point fixe, l'unique donnée qui ne changeait pas dans toute cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que ce lieu avait de si spécial ?

Devant le trouble qu'affichait Rose, Hêta poursuivit son explication :

- C'est ce lieu qui nous permet d'être ici, en cet instant. Il n'est pas seulement qu'une porte pour passer d'une dimension parallèle à une autre. Il existe d'autres formes d'existences, supérieures à celle physique. Ce lieu fait en quelque sorte le lien entre ces différentes formes d'existences.

- Mais, nous aurions dû mourir ! S'écria Rose, désorientée. Nous nous consumions ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative !

Son énigmatique hôtesse posa une de ses mains sur le bras de la jeune femme pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu.

-Chut... fit-elle doucement. Je suis comme toi. Oui, notre corps physique est mort. Ce n'est qu'une enveloppe corporelle, un hôte pour notre âme d'une certaine façon. Considère-le comme une ascension. Juste comme une étape où le physique n'est plus qu'une apparence, une image que l'on nous donne, une façon en quelque sorte pour nous apparaître l'une à l'autre.

Rose avait écouté silencieusement, concentrée sur ce que lui expliquait Hêta. Mais, comme si son esprit était anesthésié, les mots n'avaient aucune signification. Son corps était mort. Pilule assez amère à avaler. Car quelque part lorsque Hêta lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait morte, elle avait eu le vague espoir qu'elle pourrait peut-être retrouver sa place, retourner auprès de son Docteur. Le corps n'était qu'une chrysalide d'où émanait l'âme lorsqu'il mourait alors. Elle n'avait plus d'existence physique dans l'Univers. Irrémédiablement morte. Oui, elle se définissait ainsi. Pour elle, elle était bien morte. Si elle n'était plus en vie, n'avait plus de corps physique, elle était morte. C'était une vision bien terre à terre, philosopha la jeune femme, alors qu'elle était la compagne du Docteur, un Seigneur du Temps qui avait la faculté de se régénérer pour échapper à la mort. Il lui avait appris à s'ouvrir à l'Univers, à observer la vie sous un diffèrent angle, et elle se butait à la conclusion que si son corps physique n'était plus, elle était morte. Mais la mort, après tout, qu'est que c'était ? Existait-il réellement une définition ?

Elle regarda à nouveau ses mains, sentit ses doigts glisser sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux comme la chaleur, le réconfort que lui procurait la main de son hôtesse posée sur son bras. Elle n'était plus qu'un ensemble de pensées, de souvenirs et d'émotions. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'une étape donc ? Un rite initiatique ? À quoi ?

Alors pas de Paradis, ni d'Enfer, d'endroits où l'on peut flotter sur des nuages ? Est-ce que tout cela avait un sens ? Pas réellement. Rose n'avait jamais imaginé l'au-delà. Elle n'en avait qu'une image assez vague. Elle n'y avait jamais véritablement réfléchi. La mort lui avait toujours paru abstraite alors qu'elle l'avait pourtant si souvent côtoyée avec son Docteur. Alors ainsi, physiquement, elle était morte. Et pourtant son âme, sa conscience, ce qui faisait qu'elle était _Elle_ continuait d'exister. Et, elle était arrivée ici. Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée ici ? Pourquoi n'être pas passée à l'étape supérieure directement, s'il en existait bien une ? À une autre forme d'existence ? Certaines croyances populaires racontaient que si une âme errait sur Terre, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas terminé ou accomplis quelque chose. Était-ce son cas, à elle aussi ? Était-ce là, la raison à sa présence, ici ? Et si, elle devait rester là, comment allait-elle veiller sur son Docteur ?

Son Docteur...

La tristesse, la douleur et le chagrin la gagna. Où était-il ? Comment allait-il ? Est-ce que Jack veillait sur lui comme elle le lui avait demandé ? Était-il parvenu à se relever ? La jeune femme se mordilla les lèvres.

- Et mon Docteur ? Laissa t-elle s'échapper.

Hêta sourit une nouvelle fois avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond, et d'un simple geste de la main, celui-ci se transforma, des milliers de petites lumières dessinèrent une image. Elle sembla chercher la réponse à la question de Rose à l'intérieur.

- Toujours debout comme tu le souhaitais. Mais brisé à l'intérieur.

Le Méchant Loup se mit à gémir alors que Rose sentait une pointe transpercer son cœur déjà en sang. Leur Docteur était en miettes. Par sa faute. Elle avait cherché un autre moyen, une autre issue à cette tempête mais il lui avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'une seule et unique alternative. Elle devait se sacrifier pour défaire, annuler les effets du reflets, afin de rééquilibrer l'Univers.

- Tu sais, Rose, fit Hêta en lui soulevant le menton pour qu'elles se regardent en face, ce que tu es devenue pour lui implique énormément de choses. Comme le choix que lui a fait.

Une impression de bonheur paraissait émaner d'elle. Elle rayonnait même. La fierté se lisait sur son visage.

- Tu as toujours eu conscience que l'Univers attendait un choix de la part du Docteur. Et tu avais raison. L'Univers a tellement attendu ce moment, ton arrivée dans sa vie et plus particulièrement son choix qui en découle. C'en est la raison même qui vous permet d'être ici en cet instant, toi et le Méchant Loup.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, lui répliqua d'un ton désabusé Rose.

Le sourire de Hêta s'effaça. Elle lâcha le menton de la jeune femme et détourna la tête.

- En effet. Votre passage ne devait être qu'une étape de votre voyage afin que vous retrouviez votre place auprès du Seigneur du Temps. Vous avez dû assumer les conséquences de leur erreur et de leur bêtise. Ils n'ont pas voulu écouter, ni comprendre les avertissements des Astres, refusant tout net, détournant la vérité que le changement était là et qu'il était en train de s'opérer, qu'un vent nouveau soufflait sur l'Univers. Que tout simplement les Astres avaient amorcé la transition. Ce que l'Univers attendait avec impatience depuis si longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Réagit Rose envahit par une confusion totale.

Hêta laissa courir ses doigts sur le visage de la jeune femme, mût par un besoin irrépressible de la toucher.

- Que le souffle d'une ère nouvelle est sur le point de se diffuser dans tout l'Univers.

- Je...

La mystérieuse hôtesse se pencha vers Rose et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front telle une mère qui embrasse son enfant, en l'interrompant.

- Je suis désolée, lui murmura t-elle la voix soudainement tremblante, de tout ce mal, de ces épreuves, de cette cicatrice que tu portes à l'âme. L'Univers et les Astres n'ont jamais voulu tout ça.

Elle attira la compagne du Docteur contre elle, la berçant dans une douce étreinte. Rose ne savait pas réellement comment réagir, plus bouleversée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre par le comportement de cette énigmatique femme. Pourtant, elle fit ce que son cœur lui dictait et répondit à son étreinte en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras. L'une et l'autre semblait y chercher du réconfort et une certaine chaleur, tout comme une sorte de pardon. Un pardon pour tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce qui va se passer pour l'une et pour l'autre un pardon pour faire du mal, de provoquer le chagrin, de laisser un vide, chacune en pensant à cet homme bien particulier. Unique dans tout l'Univers. À cet être qui faisait battre à toutes les deux à sa façon leurs cœurs.

- J'aurais tellement voulu te rencontrer et te connaître dans d'autres circonstances. Cependant, je suis si fière de toi, de cette femme que tu es devenue malgré ce que tu as traversé, d'être si courageuse, si forte pour lui. Si heureuse qu'il t'ai trouvé sur son chemin. Si fière aussi de cet homme qu'il est grâce à toi, de ce qu'il a construit avec toi. Tout ça envers et contre tous.

Hêta resserra davantage ses bras autour de Rose qui en fit autant. Elles échangeaient et partageaient des émotions si brutes qu'intenses. Un amour, une admiration l'une pour l'autre que Rose en particulier n'aurait jamais soupçonné ressentir pour cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Ce n'étaient finalement que deux femmes partageant les mêmes souffrances, les mêmes douleurs. Elles s'aimaient comme une mère et son enfant car entre elles s'était tissé un lien si fort, si puissant et inaltérable de parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux. Chacune élue et marquée. Assumant ce qu'elles étaient et leurs devoirs qui leurs incombaient.

- Mon Petit Homme...

Hêta l'avait murmuré d'une voix si basse, si imprévisible que Rose l'entendit à peine sans en comprendre réellement les mots. Cependant ce murmure venait du cœur, une sorte de cri. C'était du moins comme cela que la jeune femme le percevait car il émanait soudainement de son hôtesse de la tristesse, beaucoup de peine et de culpabilité. Et, la compagne du Seigneur du Temps ne put que partager ses émotions en se pressant contre elle afin de lui procurer du réconfort, de lui donner de sa force, comme elle le faisait avec son Docteur quand il venait se réfugier dans ses bras étant cet homme meurtri dans sa chair ou ce petit garçon effrayé qu'il pouvait être.

- Tout sera bientôt terminé, chuchota Hêta en mettant fin à leur étreinte.

Rose la dévisagea, scrutant ses traits si doux, emplit de tendresse, recherchant au fond de ses prunelles, qu'elle cacha à peine une seconde sous ses paupières pour faire disparaître les larmes qui miroitaient à l'intérieur, la raison de son bouleversement sans y parvenir. Hêta respira profondément et d'un geste de la main affectueux mais ne cachant nullement le trouble qui l'habitait, passa quelques mèches dorées de Rose derrière son oreille.

- Crois-tu, Rose, qu'il pourra me pardonner un jour lorsqu'il connaîtra toute la vérité sur son existence ?

- Vous pardonnez pour quelle raison ? Lui demanda la jeune femme, déconcertée par cette question.

Hêta lui sourit en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la marque du Méchant Loup comme si elle voulait le caresser. Celui-ci ronronna de plaisir, toujours envoûté par son charme. Rose avait de la peine pour cette femme qui semblait porter quelque chose de très lourd sur son cœur. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un grincement telle une plainte fut émise par la lourde porte.

- Ils se sont enfin décidés à t'affronter, toi et le Méchant Loup, annonça Hêta. Tu attends des réponses et ce sont eux qui vont te les donner. C'est en partie pour cette raison que tu es ici.

Son hôtesse se leva avec grâce, ses cheveux sombres tombant en cascade le long de son dos. Puis, elle offrit sa main à Rose qui hésita à la prendre.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'avoir peur, mais plutôt eux de toi, lui confia Hêta d'un ton rassurant.

La jeune femme après quelques secondes d'indécisions se décida à saisir cette main aux doigts longs et fins qui se voulait confiante. Elle quitta le confort des cousins et se laissa guider jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Précisément, au centre du cercle. Un air de déjà-vu s'insinua profondément en elle. Elle savait qu'elle s'était tenue exactement à la même place. Des images provenant de ses souvenirs qui jusqu'à très récemment lui avaient été volés le lui prouvaient. Le Méchant Loup se mit soudainement sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir contre une éventuelle menace qui se présenterait. Les deux battants de la portes s'ouvrirent et six silhouettes toutes habillées de blanc entrèrent les unes à la suite des autres. Elles marchèrent en cadence vers Rose avant de former un demi cercle face à elle où Hêta prit place à l'une des extrémités. La compagne du Docteur compta sept personnes, trois hommes et quatre femmes dont Hêta, tous alternés dans le demi-cercle qu'ils formaient autour d'elle.

Rose sentit tous ses muscles se tendre et ce même si elle n'avait plus d'existence physique à proprement parlé. Le Méchant Loup et elle se sentaient isolés ayant cette étrange impression d'être l'accusé face à ses bourreaux. Pourtant Rose se redressa, fière d'être ce qu'elle était devenue avec le Méchant Loup. Elle n'avait pas l'attention de se laisser intimider, ni faire. Son compagnon lui avait appris à affronter l'adversité avec dignité et c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Oh ! oui, elle lui ferait honneur.

Face à elle, un homme au teint funèbre, celui qui était le centre du demi-cercle fixa son regard au sien pour avoir toute son attention, puis avança d'un pas vers elle. Contrairement à Hêta, le Méchant Loup se méfiait de lui, montrait même les crocs, le percevant comme un ennemi. L'homme la toisait de ses yeux verts perçants avec un air hautain.

- Rose Tyler, Méchant Loup... déclara t-il d'un ton aussi lugubre que ses cheveux noir corbeau.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil vers les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux l'observer, épiant le moindre de ses gestes. Elle n'aimait pas leurs regards pétri de curiosité et de répugnance. Elle avait cette forte impression d'être à leurs yeux un monstre de foire, d'être une aberration, quelque chose qui ne pouvait exister pour eux. Pourtant, avec un sourire dissimulé, elle constata que le Méchant Loup savourait leur peur et en avait même le goût roulant sur sa langue comme si c'était une friandise. On les craignait, ce qui fit légèrement grogner de plaisir le Méchant Loup en elle.

- Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau, poursuivit l'homme après un moment de silence.

Rose tressaillit en reconnaissant soudainement cette voix tout en essayant de contenir sa réaction, de rester impassible afin qu'on ne remarque pas son trouble. Cette voix résonna dans sa tête, la martelant de douleur. C'était elle qui avait eu cette offense de prononcer cette phrase insultante. Celle que le Méchant Loup et elle devaient retrouver leur place auprès du Docteur. Celle place qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter. Rose haïssait cet homme en ce moment. Elle nourrissait envers lui une rage, une volonté de lui faire du mal, de le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'arrêter. Juste pour cette phrase. D'être celui qui l'avait prononcé. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin de trouver un coupable pour sa cicatrice qui déformait son âme, ayant cette ultime conviction que c'était à lui qu'elle devait le fait de s'être retrouvée chez Madame.

Pourquoi être de retour en ce lieu ? Pourquoi se retrouver de nouveau face à lui ? Qu'attendait-on finalement du Méchant Loup et d'elle ?

Elle se tourna vers Hêta pour chercher des explications, la raison à tout ceci. Mais celle-ci se contenta d'un sourire pour l'encourager.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Finit par demander Rose. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, lui répliqua sèchement l'homme aux yeux verts, rien du tout ! Vous nous créez que des ennuies, des problèmes depuis que vous êtes apparue !

Rose encaissa violemment la réplique mais ne cilla pas devant ce désobligeant personnage.

- Cependant, notre sort est dorénavant lié au vôtre.

Il eut un frisson de dégoût et détourna momentanément la tête de Rose. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait visiblement énormément coûté en effort.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à mes questions, lui rappela la jeune femme d'un ton acerbe. Qui êtes vous ? Quelle est la raison de ma présence ?

Il pinça des lèvres.

- Nous avons tous en commun par notre présence en ce lieu, la même raison.

- Ce qui n'est toujours pas une réponse à mes questions.

Étrangement, il sourit. C'était un sourire stérile et presque sans âme.

- N'ayez pas l'air plus idiote que vous ne l'êtes, Miss Tyler. La raison de notre présence est la même au fait que vous vous retrouvez ici en ce lieu.

Rose se surprit à retenir son souffle alors qu'il ménageait un suspense par un moment de silence. D'un geste comme pour se protéger, sa main chercha quelque chose autour de son cou sans la trouver. Sa clef. Elle n'y était plus. Elle ne l'avait pas emporté avec eux. Et, le Méchant Loup et elle en ressentir un manque à cet instant là. Parce que finalement, cette clef était devenue une part d'eux-même, une partie intégrante de leur histoire. L'homme entrouvrit les lèvres et elle ferma les yeux se préparant pour le choc. Pourtant, elle savait, connaissant la raison au fait qu'elle se retrouve ici . Tous les faits se concentraient en un même point. Toutes les explications toutes plus folles, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres convergeaient dans la même direction, pointant une seule et unique raison à tout ceci.

Et deux mots pourtant prononcé d'une voix bien impassible bourdonnèrent aux oreilles de Rose tel le tonnerre durant un violent orage.


	34. Chapitre 27

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !_

_Merci à Ingrid, Rosa020, Amazing-Destiny, CptJackHarkness et Coralie91 pour leurs reviews !_

_Chapitre 27 ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Enjoy !_

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapitre 27**

Le Tardis était plongé dans une semi-obscurité. La seule source de lumière provenait de la colonne du panneau de commande. Le Docteur enfin libéré de ses entraves invisibles se releva péniblement. Affolés, ses yeux ne cessaient de parcourir la salle de contrôle dans tous les sens, complètement terrorisé de se retrouver à l'intérieur de son vaisseau. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux, des souvenirs dorénavant si douloureux affluaient en lui. De sa compagne lorsque Louve avait enfin cédé sa place à Rose, à ce moment d'euphorie, de ce tsunami d'émotions de la retrouver après tout ce temps... de ces moments de complicités et de leurs éclats de rires partagés avec elle où il avait entrepris de lui apprendre à piloter le Tardis...

Il ferma les yeux, les jambes tremblantes, les cœurs si lourds et gonflés qu'ils semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Il avait dû mal à respirer et le nœud dans la gorge lui fit serrer les poings. Mais pourquoi donc, on ne lui fichait pas la paix ? Il n'était qu'un homme brisé. Pas le Seigneur du Temps. Ni le Docteur. Juste un homme qui voulait pleurer. Pleurer la mort de cet être si chère. Cette compagne dorénavant perdue pour toujours. Pourquoi venait-on troubler son deuil ? Pourquoi ne le laissons t-on pas s'abîmer dans ce deuil ? Pourquoi l'obligeait-on à sortir de cette bulle de chagrin et de souffrance dans laquelle il s'était enfermé ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Le laisser se terrer dans ce silence, cette solitude que n'importe qui, même l'Univers, devrait respecter jusqu'à ce que la douleur de ce silence soit pire que celle causée par cette perte toujours plus insupportable ?

Il rencontra le regard de cet enfant, ce monstre aux traits angéliques, sans cœur, sans aucune compassion, l'empêchant de faire son deuil. Confus et égaré, il balaya la salle de contrôle, cherchant une solution quelconque, un remède à sa souffrance. Complètement obnubilé par cette quête de paix, il ne remarqua pas ces quelques minuscules particules dorées apparaître entre les rainures de la console, avant de s'y déloger en se tortillant pour s'envoler comme des bulles de savon.

Son regard accrocha l'instrument qui mettrait fin à sa souffrance. Il passa une main tremblante sous la console pour en retirer un objet qu'il s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais réutiliser. Cependant, c'était la seule solution. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne pouvait plus continuer. C'était trop dur. Il avait tout perdu. Tout. D'un élan, il abaissa un levier. L'Arc Caméléon sortit des ténèbres dans lequel il avait été plongé. S'il cessait d'être un Seigneur du Temps, l'Univers devra le laisser tranquille. Il devait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait plus être le Docteur. Plus aujourd'hui. Surtout sans elle. Il reniait ce qu'il était, ses origines car tout ce qu'il touchait ou construisait, il le détruisait. Il n'était finalement qu'un feu, un brasier ardent consumant lentement tout ce qui s'en était approché ou à peine effleuré. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête, qu'il se neutralise lui-même pour enfin cesser de faire du mal autour de lui, de brûler tout ce qu'il touchait.

Alors, qu'il se lançait dans les réglages de l'appareil qui mettrait fin à tout, l'esprit embrouillé, les particules se multipliaient à l'infini, formant ainsi un ensemble vaporeux sans réellement avoir de forme, ni de texture.

Le Docteur inséra la montre dans la machine qui selon lui abrégerait enfin ses souffrances, le souffle court.

- Tu t'apprêtes à fuir une nouvelle fois. N'aurais-tu rien appris de Rose ?

Il se retourna vers l'enfant, la colère affluant dans ses veines avec une puissance dévastatrice.

- Ne mêle en aucun cas Rose à tout ceci ! Elle n'est plus là ! Elle est morte !

Oui, sa compagne était définitivement partie. Elle avait été simplement effacée de cet Univers, se sacrifiant une nouvelle fois en son nom. Il ne permettrait à quiconque d'utiliser le souvenir de Rose, de souiller sa mémoire. L'Univers n'avait pas à se servir de sa compagne, notamment pour le ramener à la raison. Il l'avait utilisée et manipulée pour parvenir à ses fins. Quel droit s'était-il octroyé pour user d'elle comme si elle n'avait été qu'un vulgaire pantin ? Avait-elle commis un acte impardonnable pour cet Univers en l'aimant ?

- Tu crois que c'est en abandonnant le combat, ta nature de Seigneur du Temps que cela ira mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ? Poursuivit la fillette d'une voix posée. Sans parler de ça, te rend-tu compte de l'acte que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? Tout simplement à faire mourir ta compagne une seconde fois ?

Le gallifréen frémit à ses paroles, puis posa ses yeux éteints sur l'Arc caméléon. L'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Faire mourir sa compagne ? La tuer une nouvelle fois ?

- Veux-tu réellement tout oublier ? Ce que tu considères comme le trésor de ta vie, la mémoire de la personne qui t'est le plus chère à tes cœurs...

Une seule larme parvient à s'échapper et se mit à rouler lentement sur la joue pâle du Docteur. La personne qui lui était chère à ses cœurs, celle qu'il considérait comme la merveille qui lui avait enchanté sa vie, la rendant plus douce. Ce trésor qu'il gardait précieusement et jalousement de peur qu'on puisse le lui voler, le lui arracher.

_Chochana..._

Il réprima à grande peine un sanglot qui malgré tout réussit à secouer ses frêles épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Comment avait-il pu penser à ça ? À être l'auteur de ce crime si affreux ? De perdre finalement tout ce qu'il avait de plus inestimable dans sa vie. Ses souvenirs. Leurs moments. Son amour et son admiration pour cette incroyable femme. Réalisant cela, il repoussa l'Arc caméléon d'un geste d'écœurement. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde songer à tuer Rose une nouvelle fois ? Il se haïssait de cette pensée sordide, d'avoir eu cette idée abject.

Les fragments de lumière, quand à eux, ne se préoccupaient pas de ce qu'il se passait près d'eux, continuant paisiblement leur étrange rituel. Dès qu'une particule se scindait, celles qui en résultaient de cette division faisaient de même, poursuivant inlassablement le processus.

Le gallifréen dont les jambes flageolantes n'arrivaient plus à le soutenir, se laissa tomber lourdement sur la banquette. Il cacha son visage au regard scrutateur de la fillette au creux de ses paumes. Cette mystérieuse enfant qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle savait tout de lui, qu'elle pouvait prévoir chacun de ses mots et chacun de ses gestes, qu'elle connaissait la moindre de ses pensées, même les plus intimes.

- Chochana... murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante et agonisante.

Le poids de cette perte insupportable l'étreignit. Il flottait dans un monde peuplé par son image, hanté par son regard, son sourire et son si joli rire. Et la pensée de ne plus jamais la revoir lui coupa le souffle, lui piétinait les cœurs. Plus jamais...

Plongeant la tête première dans un abîme, happé par ce vide béant au niveau de sa poitrine, autrefois habité par cette partie de lui-même qui lui avait été arraché sans pitié et sans remord, le Docteur se recroquevilla sur la banquette. Avec juste ce souhait : celui de mourir enfin.

Ce qui avait été quelques particules de lumière était devenue une masse dont la taille augmentait toujours de façon exponentielle. Seulement dorénavant, chaque grain se bousculant les uns aux autres semblait se chercher une place bien précise dans une sorte d'euphorie. Ils s'activaient, de plus en plus vite, donnant ainsi l'impression d'exécuter un travail avec une virtuosité inégalée.

Des petites mains douces et chaudes se posèrent sur celles du gallifréen afin de découvrir son visage qu'elles dissimulaient. Il essaya de fuir ces yeux d'une immensité sans fin mais fut complètement hypnotisé par ce vortex qui semblait y vivre à l'intérieur.

- Seigneur du Temps...

- Laisse-moi... laissez-moi !

Il avait hurlé ces derniers à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Une détresse sans nom ravageait tout en lui. Que cherchait donc l'Univers en le gardant en vie ? Qu'avait-il à gagner en le maintenant en vie ? Quelles étaient ses raisons ? On ne voulait pas qu'il meure... tout comme, il y a quelque temps, lors de la destruction de son monde, du génocide des siens par ses propres mains, il n'avait pas pu mourir. Et tandis que toutes les personnes autour de lui tombaient les unes après les autres... ses enfants du Temps... ses enfants qu'il transformait en soldat. Tous prêt à mourir pour sa cause, à se sacrifier en son nom. Lui continuait de survivre encore et encore... pourquoi ? Se demanda t-il la gorge nouée. Pourquoi l'Univers ne pouvait-il par en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas partir ?

Continuant leur travail acharné, chaque particule dorénavant à leur place avaient cessé de se reproduire. Elle se liaient entre elles, en se fondant les unes dans les autres, débutant ainsi leur mutation. La masse se transformait, commençant peu à peu à prendre une certaine forme, laissant deviner quelques détails. Le travail était méticuleux, précis et ne devait se faire sans aucune fausse note.

- L'aube d'un nouveau jour s'esquisse pour toi, Seigneur du Temps...

- L'aube d'un nouveau jour ! Répéta t-il en ricanant. Est-ce là une jolie métaphore pour me faire comprendre que je dois continuer de vivre ? Que les plus belles années de ma vie sont encore devant moi ?

La fillette soupira. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Il était tellement obstiné parfois, si buté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ce qui était en train de se créer et se façonner. Sa construction prenait du temps et était complexe, chacun de ses détails ne pouvait pas être négligés. Et malheureusement, il lui restait peu de temps avant de perdre définitivement le Docteur. Un geste, un mot de travers qu'elle pourrait avoir envers lui pouvait le faire basculer à tout jamais. Et aujourd'hui pas de Donna Noble pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne décide de commettre l'irréparable. Elle décida d'abattre sa dernière carte. Un choix qui était à double tranchant. Mais, elle était confiante. Tout se passerait bien. Les Astres ne mentiraient pas. L'équilibre de l'Univers en dépendait. La transition devait se poursuivre.

- Rose... souffla-t-elle.

Le Docteur se raidit imperceptiblement mais se ressaisit immédiatement.

- Laisse Rose en dehors de tout ça ! Fit-il d'une voix sèche et empreinte de douleur. Je ne te permettrais pas de...

- Rose Tyler, continua t-elle en le coupant volontairement. Cette étonnante humaine. Même l'Univers n'avait aucune idée du trésor qu'il renfermait en son sein. Rien n'était prédestiné. Personne n'avait entrevu ce qu'il allait se passer à l'arrivé de cette tornade blonde pétillante de vie, même les Astres. Et pourtant, on attendait tous qu'une telle chose se produise enfin. Rien n'est jamais définitivement écrit à l'avance. Ceci prouve que tout n'est pas fixe dans l'Univers, qu'il existe certaines choses sur lesquelles nous n'auront jamais le pouvoir. Notamment les cœurs aimants, ce qui te lie à Rose. Et tu as trouvé en elle, ton pendant, nous promettant ainsi le changement tant désiré.

Le gallifréen resta muet devant ces propos. Perdu dans le regard de la fillette, il cherchait à l'intérieur la signification des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle accentua soudainement la pression de ses mains sur les siennes.

- Rose... elle a réussi là où tout le monde aurait échoué. À panser tes plaies, à soulager tes bleus et à soigner tes peines. Mais aussi, elle t'a permis de rêver à nouveau, de retrouver l'espoir, de raviver cette petite lueur de vie qui persistait à survivre en toi... elle a débarqué dans ta vie, t'est tombée dessus sans que l'Univers ou les Astres y soit pour quelque chose. Ainsi en vous trouvant, vous vous êtes révélés l'un à l'autre, ce que vous êtes depuis toujours au plus profond de vous même. Plus particulièrement de qu'elle est devenue et représente pour toi par cet amour si beau, si fort, si pur...

- Le Méchant Loup...

Le Docteur sursauta en entendant sa propre voix prononcer ces mots et la fillette lui sourit tendrement. Il ferma les yeux, revoyant l'image de sa compagne s'effacer pour laisser sa place à ce magnifique loup d'une lumière éblouissante. Il en avait été effondré de la voir enfin sous sa forme de Méchant Loup, d'être frappé de plein fouet par son énergie si pure, cette force sauvage qui irradiait d'elle ainsi. Et pourtant en même temps, il avait été si fier d'elle. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher de la trouver toujours aussi belle, d'une beauté époustouflante et si forte, transformée en cet être de lumière. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens des paroles de l'enfant.

Le Méchant Loup avait-il toujours été là, quelque part en Rose ? Que cette force sauvage qu'elle avait toujours dégagé était la preuve qu'il avait toujours été là en elle ? Finalement, bien avant les évènements du Satellite cinq ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? La fillette lui insinuait-elle que quoi qu'il arrive, Rose serait apparue tôt au tard dans sa vie ? Que leurs chemins se seraient entremêlés de toutes manières pour ne devenir qu'un ? Que le Méchant Loup, même s'il n'y avait pas eu les évènements du Satellite Cinq et les répercussion que cela avait eu dans son existence se serait un jour ou l'autre dévoilé à ses yeux ? Qu'il avait toujours fait partie de Rose jusqu'à ce que le cœur du Tardis l'émancipe d'une certaine façon ?

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Encore trop de questions. Et bien trop peu de réponses. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que le Méchant Loup venait à réapparaître maintenant dans sa vie ? Rose n'était plus. Le Méchant Loup aussi. À moins que... une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit avec emballement. Un mince espoir fit tressaillir ses cœurs.

- Le Méchant Loup existe t-il toujours dans l'Univers ? Demanda t-il en chuchotant, collant son visage à celui de la fillette.

Si c'était le cas, il avait encore une chance de revoir Rose. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'était pas réellement morte, qu'une partie d'elle survivait... quelque part...

- Pas comme tu l'entends, Seigneur du Temps...

- Comment ça, pas vraiment ? Je veux une réponse claire. Oui ou non ?

- Non, lui rétorqua l'enfant.

Et cet infime espoir que le gallifréen venait de ressentir fut balayé d'un coup sec. Il acquiesça, ses doigts se contractant sur la clef de Rose. Tout était bien finit. Qu'est-ce que lui apporterait finalement les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait ? Rien. Rien du tout. Elles ne lui procureraient aucun réconfort, ni apaisement et n'effaceraient pas sa souffrance. À quoi bon savoir la raison à l'existence du Méchant Loup ? De comprendre tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie depuis que Rose y avait fait son apparition ? À rien. Autrefois, il aurait voulu comprendre, mais plus aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait même pas savoir. À quoi cela rimerait de savoir, maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas changer le cours de ces tragiques évènements qui venaient d'avoir lieu dans son existence. Rose était définitivement partie. L'Univers lui avait-il fait une place parmi ses Astres ? Était-elle devenue ainsi une de ses voix de son chant céleste ? Parviendrait-il à l'entendre pour jamais cesser de l'écouter jusqu'à la fin ?

La fillette se risqua à un nouveau coup d'œil vers ce qui était en train de se façonner. Sa construction s'achevait. Ce qui était auparavant qu'une ébauche s'était miraculeusement transformée en œuvre d'art. La masse avait vu ses traits se dessiner avec plus d'habilité, tout en finesse et en subtilité, se parant d'une multitude de détails qui avaient tous leur importance. La masse prenait forme, corps et matière, devenant ainsi une réalité palpable. L'enfant sourit en suivant ses courbes délicates, la générosité de ses formes, le caractère de ses traits, ses longs filaments d'or qui lui dissimulait une partie de cette sculpture façonnée de sa main. C'était sa promesse qu'une nouvelle ère, celle tant ardemment attendue allait enfin débuter. Tout serait bientôt terminé. Juste la fin d'une aventure et le commencement d'une autre.

La petite fille reporta son attention sur le Seigneur du Temps lorsqu'il repoussa ses mains. Elle tressaillit en se rendant compte bien trop tard l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en se laissant distraire. Elle perdit toute son assurance lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard du gallifréen une brève seconde. Elle ferma les yeux. Il était bien trop tôt. Pas tout de suite, paniqua t-elle. Pas encore. Elle n'avait pas fini. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Il ne devait pas intervenir maintenant...


	35. Chapitre 28 Première partie

_Comme le dirait une certaine connaissance que nous avons en commun : hello !_

_Tout d'abord, et ce avant que vous me jetiez une quelconque ordure sur moi, j'aimerais m'excuser d'avoir mis pendant si longtemps cette fic en stand-by. L'année dernière, j'ai repris mes études de comptabilité par le biais de l'apprentissage. Alors, ces derniers mois, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à cette fanfiction, entre les cours, le boulot et les révisions pour les épreuves que je devais passer cette année pour -tenter de- valider une partie de ma licence. Alors quand les exams furent passés et que les cours ne reprenaient pas avant fin août, j'ai profité de ma vie sociale mise au placard durant ces derniers mois, cet été (d'ailleurs ma récompense que je me suis offerte, ce fut un voyage à Londres pour aller voir "Much Ado About Nothing" with David Tennant and Catherine Tate. Qu'un seul mot pour résumer mon état : whaou !)._

_Donc voilà, je suis de retour sur ! Je ferais de mon maximum pour updater plus régulièrement !_

_Maintenant, j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review depuis le dernier chapitre._

_Je ne saurais remercier infiniment Ingrid, Rosa020, Amazing-Destiny, CptJackHarkness pour leurs reviews !_

_Merci aussi à Ombresa pour sa review !_

_Un énorme merci à Smaarties-x3 pour sa review ! Je ne saurais te remercier de cette si belle review ! Comme toi, je trouve cette fin de saison 2 la plus ignoble et la plus injuste qui soit ! (Arf, que dire de celle de la saison 4!) C'est de là qu'est née cette fanfiction ! Je voulais que nos deux héros se retrouvent, et faire vivre sous ma plume leur amour ! C'est très gentil à toi de m'écrire que tu as dévoré toutes mes histoires ! Je suis sur un petit nuage en sachant qu'elles t'ont tellement plu ! De plus, tu ne m'as pas fait peur avec ta longue review euphorique ! Que de beaux compliments et non des menaces !^^ J'aimerais aussi te rassurer sur le fait que cette fic a bien une fin, même si c'est vrai, je ne l'update pas aussi souvent que vous le voudriez._

_Un dernier remerciement à Coralie91 pour sa review sur le précédent chapitre. Surtout pour le temps qu'elle m'a consacré et le travail titanesque qu'elle m'a rendu ! Alors, merci à toi !_

_J'aimerais aussi faire un p'tit clin d'oeil à Cap'tain Rily !_

_Bon en espérant que la suite ne vous déçoivent pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_A très très bientôt !_

_Nadège_

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

_Première partie_

Les deux mots prononcés par l'homme acerbe, non sans une certaine ironie, se répercutèrent sur les murs. Son écho résonna durant un long moment avant de s'éteindre petit à petit. Rose étouffa de sa main un hoquet de surprise en reculant d'un pas. Lentement et comme si cela pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait, elle laissa son regard courir sur chacune des personnes qui l'encerclaient. Elle n'était pas ici par hasard. Elle devait sa présence en ce lieu à son acte, par le devoir qui lui incombait d'être une gardienne par l'intermédiaire du Méchant Loup mais aussi par amour. Mais, cela n'expliquait pas la présence de ces autres personnes ? Et en quoi, ils étaient tous liés ?

Elle s'arrêta en tout dernier, les nerfs à vif, sur Hêta qui une nouvelle fois lui offrit un sourire confiant et rassurant avant de lui faire signe d'un petit mouvement du menton de reporter son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux corbeau. Pourtant, Rose resta à l'observer, puisant en elle le courage dont elle avait besoin pour traverser cette épreuve, cette nouvelle tempête qui s'abattait sur elle. Il émanait de Hêta un charme, une chaleur et une douceur qui l'apaisait.

- Mon... mon... Docteur... parvient la jeune femme à articuler.

La bouche sèche devant l'implacable révélation, Rose était incapable de continuer. Pourtant, tout un tas de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Chacune attendait une réponse bien précise, sauf qu'elle ne parvenait pas à les formuler à haute voix. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce que son compagnon avait à voir avec tous ces hommes et ces femmes ? Quelle était la nature du lien qui les liait, tous ? Elle, ça s'expliquait. Mais eux, pourquoi ? Quelles étaient bien les raisons à cette assemblée ? Qui étaient-ils, en fait ? Que faisaient-ils là ? Et puis que lui voulaient-ils ?

- Voyons Miss Tyler, fit l'homme avec un ton méprisant devant le trouble qu'elle affichait, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez toujours pas compris qui nous sommes ?

- Je... Balbutia Rose.

Un grognement bestial provenant du Méchant Loup fit tressaillir Rose, la sortant de l'état d'hébétude dans lequel elle semblait s'enfoncer. Elle passa sa main sur sa marque pour tenter de le calmer. Même s'il lui avait été révélé par son amour, cet instinct de protection, le Méchant Loup n'existait que pour veiller et protéger le Docteur. Au péril de leur vie. Depuis son apparition, il ne lui parlait que quand cela s'avérait nécessaire, ne sortant de son sommeil que lorsqu'il sentait une menace. Mais depuis que la fillette leur avait fait don d'une partie de son énergie brute -du temps et de l'espace- pour soutenir leur existence, les libérant ainsi de leurs chaînes, il était présent, sa voix était aussi claire et forte que la toute première fois. Il était devenu si fort. Ils étaient devenus si puissants, leur symbiose enfin achevée. Ivre de colère, il cognait en elle, ne voyant que l'importance d'agir, que ces personnes ne représentaient qu'une menace et qu'il fallait la neutraliser. Ayant tout autant de droit l'un que l'autre sur leur existence, Rose savait que le Méchant Loup pouvait prendre le pas sur elle d'un instant à l'autre. Lui ne cherchait pas les explications, elle si. Peu à peu, il retrouva son calme contre cette seule promesse de le laisser faire, d'honorer la raison de son existence si la situation l'exigeait. Elle le sentit prendre ses distances, ne devenant plus qu'une présence discrète, attentive au fond d'elle.

L'homme expira bruyamment devant son manque de réaction.

- Nous sommes des Seigneurs du Temps.

Il venait de déclarer cette phrase comme une banalité, d'un ton monocorde et neutre comme si c'était une chose tout à fait ordinaire. Pourtant, sa déclaration percuta avec une certaine violence Rose et le Méchant Loup, les laissant sans voix, complètement interdit. Des Seigneurs du Temps ? Ici ? Maintenant ? Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ? Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, de comprendre la situation complètement invraisemblable, de lui donner un sens, s'il y en avait un... Comme si tout pouvait avoir un sens surtout dans ce monde étrange, fou, improbable et magnifique de son Docteur.

- Et vous êtes morts, raisonna Rose pour tenter de s'accrocher ne serait-ce qu'à cette seule vérité, à cette ligne de survie.

- La mort ! Ricana l'homme. Voilà bien une des conceptions des humains si étriquées ! Comme si toutes choses devaient avoir une fin et un début !

- Administrateur ! Tonna Hêta. Témoignez-lui le respect qu'elle est en droit d'exiger par son rôle de gardienne ! Ce même respect que vous me devez en étant l'élue !

Il fronça la bouche agacé par l'intervention de Hêta et plissa ses yeux verts. Il garda un moment le silence avant de reprendre la parole avec un ton monocorde.

- Nous n'avons plus d'existence physique. Comme vous, nous sommes entre deux plans d'existences.

- Alors que faites-vous ici ?

- Notre présence n'est due qu'à notre devoir en tant que Seigneurs du Temps et de notre serment.

- Et en quoi cela concerne mon Docteur et moi ?

Il fit une moue dédaigneuse qui lui déforma le visage. Visiblement, l'effort que lui avait demandé Hêta lui coûtait énormément.

- Si vous aviez quelques connaissances sur notre Race, cela nous rendrait les choses plus faciles.

- Il est vrai que mes origines humaines font de moi une personne égoïste, individualiste, brutale et tellement lâche, cracha Rose, bien incapable de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à sa petite vie sans but et si insignifiante !

La colère prenait le pas sur le choc de la révélation en Rose. Mais que croyait-il à la fin ? Qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui était les Seigneurs du Temps ? Chercher à en apprendre toujours plus sur leur monde ? Qu'elle se contentait bêtement de partager la vie du Docteur sans qu'elle se sente concernée de tout ce qui le touchait et concernait de près comme de loin. En particulier sur sa race et sur Gallifrey ?

- Une petite question, peut-être ? Se moqua t-elle. Afin d'évaluer mon ignorance ?

Les traits du Seigneur du Temps tressautèrent à peine mais la jeune femme le remarqua comme les furtifs sourires des autres. Il serra les dents d'irritation.

- Vous êtes aussi insolente que lui, siffla t-il... La même arrogance, la même...

- Administrateur ! L'interrompit un des autres Seigneurs du Temps. Nous connaissons tous vos griefs contre lui ! Et nous ne sommes pas ici pour les écouter mais pour prendre une décision !

L'antipathique Administrateur jeta un regard assassin et aussi noir que ses cheveux à celui qui avait osé prendre la parole sans sa permission. Mais ce dernier soutenu son regard sans ciller et l'Administrateur finit par se détourner de lui d'un mouvement d'aversion. Quelque part en elle, Rose se sentit rassurée de constater que tout le monde ne le portait pas dans son cœur, tout en notant qu'il n'avait pas eu la même réaction lorsque Hêta l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, pliant sous la puissance et l'autorité qui émanait d'elle. L'Administrateur renfila son masque dédaigneux en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme avec un certain dégoût.

- Alors vous devez savoir que notre civilisation était dirigée par le Haut Conseil...

- Avec sa tête un président ou une présidente, poursuivit Rose en le coupant volontairement, composé en partie de Cardinaux, d'un chancelier, de plusieurs conseillers et du Castellan.

L'administrateur se raidit et la dévisagea, peu surprit à vrai dire, mais plutôt offensé qu'elle soit en possession de ces informations.

- En effet, parvint-il à articuler avec difficulté sans sarcasme. Notre civilisation devait obéir à une politique très stricte, suivre des lois de non-intervention et partiellement de non-violence. Notre rôle au sein de cet Univers se résumait à n'être que de simples observateurs.

Rose croisa les bras, se tenant fière et droite comme son compagnon l'aurait voulu dans une situation similaire. Elle savait tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, avait conscience de cette loi interdisant l'ingérence dans les mondes extraterrestres mise en place par le Haut Conseil dont le Docteur avait été jugé pour l'avoir soit disant enfreinte. Toutes les charges du procès -dont il avait été la victime d'une conspiration- avaient été levées par l'Inquisiteur, prouvant qu'il était bel et bien innocent de tous les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui.

Quelque peu impatiente de connaître la raison à leur présence à tous en ce lieu, surtout de savoir quel était finalement leur lien avec le Docteur, elle avait envie de secouer ce soi-disant Administrateur pour qu'il lui crache enfin le rapport avec les faits qu'il énonçait.

- L'origine de cette politique draconienne mise en place, reprit-il, est dû à un désastre et par la suite aux critiques de plus en plus incessantes des autres peuples de cet Univers, nous reprochant nos interventions et de régenter leurs affaires. Alors qu'il était de notre devoir, de notre Race, les Seigneurs du Temps de gérer et contrôler ce qui se passait au sein de cet Univers, d'intervenir pour régler ses dysfonctionnements. Si nous étions la plus ancienne et la plus puissante des races, ce n'était que pour affermir ce rôle. Nous existions que pour veiller, protéger et guérir des maux cet Univers. Nous ne pouvions pas nous cantonner à être juste de simples observateurs. Me suivez-vous ?

- En résumé, si j'ai bien entendu tout compris, railla Rose, les Seigneurs du Temps ont décidé de faire profil bas et de s'occuper de leurs affaires. Du moins en apparence, je présume...

- C'est ainsi que le Haut Conseil a dû trouver une alternative à sa politique. C'est la raison même à notre présence ici.

Rose fronça des sourcils, détestant la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Un lien entre les différents évènements récents commençait tout doucement à se dessiner dans son esprit. Ce n'était même plus la raison qui importait à leur présence à son égard, mais l'origine, la source des faits.

- L'Agence Celestiale d'Intelligence...

- Cette bande d'incapables ! S'indigna Rose à leur évocation, même pas fichu d'assurer leurs missions, forçant ainsi mon compagnon à les remplir à leur place sans qu'il en ait conscience !

L'Agence Celestiale d'Intelligence, -autrement dit la CIA, dont Rose avait bien une autre signification à donner à ces initiales- était une branche secrète du Haut Conseil qui avait pour but d'aider et veiller les intérêts des Maîtres du Temps dans l'Univers.

Même s'il se sentit insulté par les propos de la jeune femme, l'Administrateur n'en fit rien transparaître. Non, c'était plutôt un plaisir contenu dans ce constat.

- Elle avait déjà ses propres ordres, poursuivit-il sans lui en tenir pour faute bizarrement son interruption. Donc, elle ne pouvait pas représenter cette alternative que cherchait le Haut Conseil. Alors, une autre organisation secrète, autonome et surtout indépendante des pouvoirs successifs mis en place a été créée.

- Pourquoi me racontez-vous tous vos vils secrets ? Lui demanda Rose, ne voyant pas toujours le rapport.

- Parce que vous avez devant vous, Miss Tyler, cette organisation nommée l'Oracle Éternel.

Il marqua une pause, laissant sa révélation faire son effet sur la jeune femme.

- Je suis Sho, l'Administrateur, se présenta t-il avant de faire un ample geste de la main vers les autres Seigneurs du Temps. Nous sommes les sept membres uniques qui le composons.

Frappée de stupeur, les mains de Rose se crispèrent, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

- Et en quoi, mon compagnon et moi sommes concernés par cette mascarade ? Dans quelles mesures ?

Sho afficha un désagréable sourire ironique face à son trouble.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez toujours pas compris en quoi consiste le rôle de l'Oracle Éternel ? En quoi, cela concerne le Docteur ? Alors qu'il est à l'origine de notre présence à nous tous en ce lieu.

- Rappelez-vous, Administrateur, je ne suis qu'une humaine stupide selon vos préjugés !

Elle le regarda, impassible, guettant sa réaction. Sho pencha légèrement le buste vers elle, les mains derrière le dos.

- Soit vous êtes réellement idiote Miss Tyler, ce dont j'en doute car le Docteur n'aurait pas jeté son dévolu sur vous, soit vous jouez très bien l'ignorance et la stupidité.

- Et si vous cessiez de tourner autour du pot, Administrateur, lui répliqua sèchement Rose.

Il se redressa en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Bien. Comme, je vous l'ai expliqué à l'instant, à cause de la politique stricte donc, le Haut Conseil a dû trouver une alternative, créant ainsi l'Oracle Éternel. Organisation qui a pour dessein de veiller sur l'Univers, permettant ainsi aux Seigneurs du Temps d'agir, d'intervenir et de régler les conflits, à volonté et sans aucune restriction. Et ce dans la plus grande discrétion. Sans que les autres races aient conscience de notre intervention.

- Quelle belle justification Administrateur, le provoqua Rose. Vous vous êtes trouvé un prétexte pour continuer de fourrer votre nez et fouiner dans les affaires des autres peuples !

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, Miss Tyler ! Lui répliqua vivement Sho. Nous le faisons que dans l'intérêt de cet Univers ! Sans nous, depuis bien longtemps, il serait plongé dans le chaos, étouffant sous la violence, tuant ainsi l'harmonie et l'équilibre qui sont l'essence même de son existence !

Son courroux n'impressionna pas Rose, bien au contraire. Elle planta son regard par défi dans le sien. Il avait beau être un Seigneur du Temps, appartenir à la plus ancienne et puissante Race de cet Univers, elle n'avait pas l'attention de se laisser intimider, ni à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle savait tenir tête, son compagnon l'avait appris à ses dépens à quelques occasions. Tout simplement parce que Môssieur Autorité Suprême avait besoin qu'on lui remette les pieds sur terre. Et sous aucun prétexte, elle laisserait Sho gagner leur affrontement silencieux. Elle était trop bornée, trop fière dans un certain sens.

Un ange passa. Rose frissonna au contact de cette main douce et chaude qui venait de se poser sur son bras, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la marque. Cette légère caresse calma graduellement Rose et le Méchant Loup, prêt à sortir ses griffes. Cette présence quelque peu familière les apaisait et les rassurait.

- Revenons, voulez-vous, s'exprima une voix douce, sans aucune animosité, à notre présence ici, le Docteur.

Sho soutenu le regard de la jeune femme blonde pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se détourner avec dédain. Rose qui avait cessé de respirer, aspira avidement une goulée d'air avant de se tourner vers cette présence. S'étant rapprochée sans aucun bruit, Hêta se tenait dorénavant à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit d'un beau sourire. Rose la scruta, quelque chose en elle la troublait. Cherchant aussi une raison qui expliquerait cette étrange familiarité qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses magnifiques prunelles illuminées de ces reflets d'argents tel un ciel étoilé une nuit d'été ?

L'Administrateur fit claquer sa langue d'agacement.

- Nous devions agir avec la plus grande prudence, précaution et discrétion, reprit-il. Veiller à ce que personne n'apprenne notre existence. Ce risque importait finalement peu par rapport à ce que nous apportions à cet Univers. Agissant alors pour son intérêt, l'Oracle Éternel a ainsi décidé d'opter pour une solution simple et parfaite. Nous avons ainsi désigné une personne pour assurer notre dessein, l'envoyant ici et là, selon les besoins, pour maîtriser par son intermédiaire toutes les menaces qui mettraient en péril cet Univers. Sans que cette personne, elle-même, en soit consciente... Une seule et unique personne pour...

- Et c'est ici qu'intervient mon Docteur, raisonna Rose d'une voix tremblante, comprenant enfin.

Elle porta la main étouffant un haut le cœur, pleine d'horreur. La nausée ne passait pas. Des gouttes froides perlaient sur son front, un bourdonnement emplissait ses oreilles. La nausée lui donnait le tournis et ses jambes flageolaient. Des spasmes soulevaient son estomac. Comment était-ce possible de ressentir autant de sensations physiques alors qu'elle n'appartenait plus à cette réalité palpable ?

Ne supportant plus le poids de cette abominable vérité, Rose sentit ses jambes céder. Cependant, tel un roc, Hêta lui offrit son soutien en passant une main en coupe sous son coude. Ce contact si rassurant, si consolant atténua légèrement les spasmes qui l'agitaient, lui procurant de la force pour rester debout. C'est ce que son compagnon aurait fait, aurait voulu qu'elle fasse.

Les dernières paroles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Son Docteur...

De simples... De si minuscules... Si insignifiants et si inoffensifs détails !

Des détails sans importances qui retenaient votre attention, que vous mémorisez inconsciemment mais dont finalement vous n'y prêter pas une plus grande considération. Tout un tas de détails qui semblaient si peu important... Des détails qui paressaient si inutiles... C'était des détails comme ça, éparpillés d'ici et là dans l'existence de son compagnon... Et qui mis bout à bout de façon cohérente -tel des pièces d'un puzzle- dévoilait...

Tout !

Tout dans la vie de son compagnon !

Toutes ces petites choses sur lesquelles, elle interrogeait son compagnon lorsqu'il lui faisait partager ses souvenirs, les épreuves, les évènements qui l'avait façonné, et qu'il n'avait jamais pu véritablement expliquer.

Tout !

En particulier, son étrange manie de se trouver là, où il y avait toujours des problèmes -qu'il réglait bien entendu. Il n'y avait jamais eu de coïncidence, ni de hasard dans son existence.

Le Docteur n'était alors qu'un simple pion. Juste une marionnette. Utilisé et manipulé par l'Oracle Éternel. Juste un moyen pour assurer leur mission « _divine_ » ! Comment cette Race si puissante, si sage avait pu en arriver à cette extrémité ? Rien, même pas la meilleure des raisons ou excuses -veiller sur cet Univers- ne valait ce méprisable comportement. Pour Rose, c'était tout simplement une soif avide de pouvoir, d'avoir la main mise sur l'Univers camouflé grossièrement en altruisme. En s'octroyant quelques parcelles de pouvoirs sur cet Univers, les Seigneurs du Temps se sont pris pour des Dieux !

- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Notre choix s'est porté sur lui quelques temps avant qu'il ne devienne ce renégat qu'il a toujours été.

- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Lui ? POURQUOI LUI ?


	36. Chapitre 28 Seconde partie

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! _

_Comme promis, voici la suite ! _

_Avant, je dois tout de même remercier Rosa020, Smaarties-x3, Ingrid, Asadal et Amazing-Destiny pour leurs reviews ! Ainsi qu'à Coralie91 ! _

_Comme vous, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour la suite et bientôt le dénouement de cet épopée ! Merci à vous d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! _

_Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mes blablas ! Alors bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

_Deuxième partie_

_ - Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Lui ? POURQUOI LUI ?_

Rose hurlait à s'en crever les tympans, debout, tremblante, pleine d'horreur qui se muait, se transformait en une émotion plus brutale et plus brûlante. Et pendant que Sho eut un autre de ses sourires moqueurs, le Méchant Loup, animé et poussé par les émotions de Rose, commençait à sortir de l'obscurité.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il était le candidat parfait, ayant cette anomalie, cette tare, cette impureté qui jouait en sa faveur pour une fois.

La jeune femme se tendit, prête à lui sauter à la gorge pour lui faire ravaler son air suffisant, s'il n'avait pas eu l'imperceptible réaction de Hêta. Elle venait de durcir son emprise sur son bras. Rose se tourna vers elle. Son visage semblait impassible mais une étrange lueur, aussi vif qu'un éclat d'argent, rendait ses prunelles moins douces, plus féroces.

-Je vous interdis, fit Rose les dents serrées, de parler de mon compagnon...

- Interdire quoi ? L'interrompit l'Administrateur avec sarcasme. De dire à haute voix, cette tare, cette particularité génétique... Qu'il n'est finalement qu'à moitié un Seigneur du Temps...

Rose ne résista pas plus longtemps. Elle quitta brusquement le soutien de Hêta et s'avança d'un pas furieux vers l'Administrateur. Elle ne retenue pas sa main. Elle le gifla avec force. Une gifle retentissante coupa net l'administrateur dans son élan. Il la dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mon Docteur n'est peut-être que la moitié d'un Seigneur du Temps d'un point de vue strictement génétique ! Mais, il est le seul dans cet Univers, qui mérite le titre de Prince des Temps !

Il y eut des murmures, des chuchotements, des messes basses entre les Maîtres du Temps. Des regards aussi, certains amusés, d'autres interdits. Ivre de colère, Rose serrait les poings et les dents. Personne n'avait le droit d'injurier de la sorte son Docteur. Elle ne le tolérait pas. Le juger sur ses origines et non sur ses actes était blessant et insultant. Il existait dans cet homme une dualité, autant de bien que de mal, un si fragile équilibre. Il était capable ainsi du meilleur comme du pire. Mais, ce n'était pas lui en ce moment même qui dénigrait un des siens tout en le manipulant. Et puis l'attaquer sur ce sujet en particulier, c'était aussi la provoquée. L'Administrateur avait eu tout compte fait que ce qu'il méritait. Elle espérait sans grand espoir que cette gifle lui aurait remis les idées en place et que cela le ferait réfléchir à deux fois avant d'oser lui déclarer autre chose sur son compagnon.

L'envers des Seigneurs du Temps était décidément bien sordide. Ils venaient de dégringoler de leur piédestal. Le portrait que son Docteur lui avait dessiné de sa race n'était finalement que désillusions. Pourtant durant des heures, Rose avait écouté émerveillée ce qu'il lui contait sur l'origine des siens, leur Histoire, sa description de son monde... Dans ces moments-là, ses prunelles étincelaient et sa voix s'emplissait de fierté, d'admiration et d'adoration. Il avait si mal, pourtant, d'être le dernier, le survivant, l'ultime représentant d'une souffrance partagée, d'un savoir, d'un code et d'une histoire. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Pourtant, il s'y accrochait et faisait au mieux pour porter ces valeurs.

Et voilà, que se dressait en ce moment même un tout autre tableau, bien abject. Tout compte fait, ce n'étaient que des êtres présomptueux, hypocrite et sournois. Qui pensaient que l'Univers ne pouvait pas s'équilibrer et se gérer seul. Et surtout qui se croyaient indispensable pour celui-ci ! Et alors, qu'on leur demandait de cesser d'administrer l'Univers, ils s'exécutaient en apparence, parce que derrière la belle façade, c'était une toute autre histoire ! Créant ainsi une organisation secrète pour finalement continuer de s'occuper des affaires des autres en s'octroyant tous les pouvoirs sur l'Univers. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Et pour parachever en toute beauté leur œuvre, ils avaient manipulé et utilisé Son Docteur comme un pantin pour éviter de se salir les mains ! De quels droits s'étaient-ils permis de le manœuvrer de la sorte ?

Une vague meurtrière submergea Rose. Une envie irrésistible de faire endurer à ce soi-disant Oracle, les pires souffrances, les pires maux qui pouvaient exister au sein de cet Univers. Il était le coupable. Elle se faisait juge et bourreau. Coupable pour tout ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de son compagnon, de ce tourment qu'il endurait. Il avait joué avec lui, avec ses sentiments, sa vie !

- Dites la vérité, Administrateur, fit Rose d'un ton glacial. Vous l'avez choisi parce que finalement, il aurait fait un magnifique bouc émissaire ! N'étant que ce Sang-mêlé qui faisait tâche dans votre si beau monde, vous étiez prêt à le sacrifier à la moindre occasion qui se présentait, si jamais la mascarade aurait été découverte !

Rose, pour son plus grand plaisir, aperçut une étincelle de peur dans le regard de Sho. Elle aurait préféré avoir tort, mais elle avait raison. L'Oracle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à abandonner son Docteur à son sort. Cela n'aurait été qu'une perte, un maigre sacrifice pour leur « noble cause ».

- Miss Tyler, lui demanda l'Administrateur en se passant la main sur sa joue giflée. Je vous prierais de garder votre calme.

- Gardez mon calme ! Hurla t-elle en tapant du pied. Vous vous moquez de moi ! Comment pourrais-je rester stoïque alors que je viens d'apprendre que mon compagnon est manipulé depuis si longtemps ? Durant la majeure partie de sa vie !

La colère de la jeune femme brûlait comme une flamme qui augmentait en intensité, ne demandant qu'à se transformer en un immense brasier.

- C'est un mal nécessaire pour l'Univers, tenta étrangement Sho pour justifier ses actes.

- Non ! Vous aurez beau trouver tout un tas d'excuses, de justifications, cela ne pardonnera jamais un tel acte !

Elle détourna brusquement le regard de l'Administrateur, ne supportant plus de voir cet être si méprisable, si haïssable. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond. Celui-ci s'était métamorphosé, chaque éclat d'argent s'était positionné afin de former un dessin. Elle le reconnut dès le premier coup d'œil. La constellation du Loup. Leur Astre. Leur force.

- J'exige que vous lui redonniez sa liberté ! Ordonna la jeune femme. Que vous cessiez de jouer avec lui ! Je m'en contrefiche de la façon dont vous allez vous y prendre, mais je vous ordonne de le faire tout de suite !

Aucun des membres de l'Oracle ne se risqua à lui répondre, ils baissèrent tous la tête, honteux.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a assez souffert, qu'il s'est assez sacrifié comme ça...

- En aucun cas ! Lui rétorqua Sho d'un ton tranchant. Notre serment...

- Je m'en moque royalement de votre serment ! Fulmina Rose. Vous n'avez plus aucun alibi pour justifier votre existence !

- Miss Tyler !

- Non ! Je veux qu'il retrouve sa liberté que vous lui avez volée !

- Rose... L'appela une voix douce.

La jeune femme se retourna vers la Dame du Temps. Elle était différente des autres. Alors que les autres Seigneurs du Temps n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota de leur place, elle n'avait pas hésité pour venir se tenir à ses côtés. Un peu, comme finalement, si elle défendait la même cause qu'elle. Qu'elle prenait, elle-aussi la défense de son Docteur. Mais pourquoi ? N'était-elle pas censée être de l'autre côté ? À soutenir cette odieuse conspiration ? Être aux côtés de Sho, tout simplement ? Rose s'interrogea sur le fait, s'il n'y avait pas un lien alors, entre Hêta et son compagnon ? Un lien de parenté, peut-être ?

- Si l'Oracle venait à cesser d'exister brutalement, l'Univers en serait bouleversé car il a besoin d'équilibre. Si nous sommes ici, même après la destruction de notre monde, ce n'est que par notre serment que nous essayons d'honorer. L'Univers est régit par une seule et unique règle, nous y compris. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes liés au Docteur par cette règle. Sauf qu'entre-temps, toi puis le Méchant Loup êtes apparus...

- Mais...

- Cependant, l'Oracle ne peut plus ignorer aujourd'hui, comme il l'a fait auparavant, le poids que vous tenez dans la vie du Docteur. C'est la raison de votre présence.

- Comment ça ? L'interrogea Rose.

- L'Oracle, fit Sho en reprenant la parole, a toujours choisi les compagnons de route du Docteur. Sauf vous, Rose Tyler. Vous êtes apparue dans sa vie comme ça, sans qu'on puisse l'expliquer, et sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer vous vous êtes imposée à ses yeux. C'est lui qui vous a choisi sans que l'on soit pour quoi que ce soit dans cette décision. C'était la toute première fois que le Docteur échappait à notre emprise.

La jeune femme tiqua au mot « emprise ». Alors qu'elle était prête à reprendre Sho, Hêta lui lança un regard lui intimant de le laisser poursuivre. Elle obéit sans protestations et enlaça le plus naturellement du monde sa main qu'elle lui offrait avec la sienne.

- Nous nous sommes concertés sur votre arrivée. Vous n'êtes pas sensée savoir que le Docteur s'est toujours battu contre une partie de lui-même. Il a toujours existé une sorte de dualité en lui, sans doute dû à ses ... (Il s'interrompit pour choisir ses mots avec soins en passant inconsciemment sa main sur sa joue.) Quoi qu'il en soit, votre présence lui procurait un certain réconfort, de l'apaisement, une certaine force qui le poussait à repousser toujours plus sa noirceur. Suite au terrible dénouement de la Guerre du Temps et pour ces raisons, nous avons décidés de vous laisser devenir sa compagne.

- Me permettre de rester à ses côtés ! Réagit vivement Rose. Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Quelle générosité de votre part !

- Et puis les mots « Méchant Loup » ont commencé à apparaître, l'ignora Sho en poursuivant, à vous suivre partout où vous alliez. Ils sonnaient comme un avertissement pour nous, une sommation, que notre fin était proche. Alors qu'au fur et à mesure, vous preniez davantage de place dans son existence. Beaucoup plus que ses anciens compagnons...

- Et, c'est là que vous vous êtes dit que finalement ce fut une très mauvaise idée de m'avoir laissé devenir sa compagne...

L'Administrateur détourna la tête avant de confirmer d'un oui à peine inaudible. Rose inspira profondément, freinant son impatience de connaître toute l'histoire.

- Puis, il y a eu cet événement sur le Satellite Cinq... Votre geste en particulier, celui de regarder dans le cœur du Tardis.

- Parce que vous croyiez sincèrement que j'allais le laisser mourir sans tenter quoi que ce soit pour le sauver ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, concéda Sho. Mais, c'est là que tout a pris une réelle signification. Votre apparition dans son existence, le sens des mots « Méchant Loup ». Cet acte a tout changé, a tout bouleversé. Vous étiez prête à mourir pour lui, à donner votre vie pour la sienne...

- Parce que vous pensez que je n'avais pas conscience de mon acte ? Que ça devait me tuer ?

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Et en quoi, cela vous choque, Administrateur ? Lui demanda Rose. Peut-être n'arrivez-vous pas à comprendre qu'une personne puisse se sacrifier pour lui ? C'est ça ? Ou peut-être n'avez-vous jamais aimé de votre vie pour comprendre ? Ou méprisez-vous ce sentiment ? L'amour. Parce que c'est quelque chose dont vous n'aurez jamais le contrôle.

Sho ne répondit rien, il se contentait de l'observer avec une étrange expression. La jeune femme savait qu'il la tenait momentanément en respect.

- Alors vous saviez... raisonna t-il après un moment.

Elle haussa des épaules.

- Que je n'étais plus totalement humaine ? Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi alors ne l'avoir jamais confié au Docteur ?

Il semblait complètement tomber des nus. Que croyait-il à la fin ? Elle avait fait un choix. Il en découlait la révélation du Méchant Loup et donc de l'abandon de son humanité. Voilà, c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas à épiloguer dessus pendant des heures.

- Pourquoi le faire ? C'était à moi d'assumer les répercussions de mon choix. Pas à lui. Surtout qu'il se sentait déjà bien assez coupable de mon geste, à ce que je regarde dans le cœur du Tardis, et responsable de ce que je suis devenue par les mots "Méchant Loup". Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour moi mais pour lui. Il avait besoin de repos, suite à sa régénération difficile. Et ce choix quoi qu'il en soit, m'appartient à moi seule.

Les membres de l'Oracle, à nouveau, se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Ils se turent lorsque Sho reprit la parole.

- Cependant, votre geste, Miss Tyler, a eu des répercussions bien au-delà de votre personne. Lorsqu'il vous a retiré le vortex, il a fait quelque chose, inconsciemment, rendant sa régénération plus difficile que d'ordinaire. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il lui a fallu plus de temps pour s'en remettre.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre.

- Lors de votre symbiose avec le Méchant Loup, vous abandonniez votre humanité afin qu'il prenne le pas sur l'humaine qui était en train de mourir. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser une telle chose se produire car...

- Alors, c'est vous ? Explosa Rose. C'est vous qui aviez ordonné de nous lier, de m'enchaîner à la clef du Tardis qui était en ma possession afin d'enfermer le Méchant Loup à l'intérieur ! Pour interrompre notre symbiose !

- Il le fallait ! Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de laisser la force du Méchant Loup devenir tout autant la vôtre ! Le fait même que vous existiez est une aberration, ce que vous êtes devenue ne devrait même pas avoir sa place dans l'Univers ! Alors si nous avions laissé votre symbiose s'achever, vous seriez devenue un être...

- Un être sur lequel vous n'auriez aucun contrôle, c'est ça ? Cracha Rose en coupant l'Administrateur. Votre intervention n'a fait que déséquilibrer notre existence ! Le peu d'humanité qu'il me restait consumait toute notre énergie, nécessaire à soutenir notre existence ! Et le peu d'énergie qu'il nous restait, nous l'avons usé pour mettre un terme à la Guerre du Temps !

- Et, c'est là que le Docteur est intervenu. En croyant vous retirer le cœur du Tardis pour atténuer vos souffrances et vous laisser partir en paix, il vous a offert quelque chose, ce qui vous a permis de soutenir votre existence jusque là.

Rose resta étrangement muette face aux paroles de Sho. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, à vrai dire. Le Méchant Loup et elle ne savaient pas réellement la façon dont ils avaient survécu sur le Satellite Cinq. Sur le point de s'achever, leur symbiose avait été brutalement interrompue. Ainsi son humanité avait cessé de mourir et le Méchant Loup n'avait pu faire de sa force la leur pour achever leur alliance intime. Le peu d'humanité qui subsistait alors en elle ne pouvait cohabiter avec le Méchant Loup. Il était devenu un poison, une douleur perpétuelle pour Rose, rongeant le peu d'énergie nécessaire pour suffire à leur existence. Il dévorait le Méchant Loup en se nourrissant de sa force, la tuant ainsi lentement par leur lien. Pourtant conscient, l'un et l'autre qu'en signant le dernier acte de la Guerre du Temps, ils sonnaient le glas de leur existence, ils n'avaient pourtant pas hésité à sauver la vie de leur Docteur.

Ce n'est qu'à son réveil dans le Tardis avec un Seigneur du Temps qui allait entamer sa régénération, qu'ils avaient été surpris de constater qu'ils existaient toujours, qu'une énergie salutaire à leur survie coulaient dans leurs veines. Mais bien trop conscient que cela ne serait qu'un sursis, un répit face à leur destinée...

Alors, c'était grâce à son Docteur ? Comment ? Que lui avait-il offert ? Qu'avait-il fait pour leur permettre de vivre ?

- Par la suite, continua Sho, il a compris que vous étiez devenue quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple humaine. Une Rose de sang-mêlé. Nous comptions sur son instinct de Seigneur du Temps pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait vous écarter de sa vie. Mais le regard qu'il portait sur vous, malgré l'aberration que vous êtes, restait le même, car quelque chose en lui était beaucoup plus puissant que son instinct. Et, les évènements ont peu à peu commencé à nous dépasser. Nous perdions l'emprise sur lui. Oui, parce que le Méchant Loup et vous êtes devenu son contraire et en même temps sa complémentarité. Malgré votre symbiose inachevée, votre existence menaçait toujours celle de l'Oracle.

- Alors vous avez décidé d'agir ? En m'écartant de sa vie ? Le Monde de Pete, c'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Sho hocha simplement de la tête pour lui répondre. Rose ferma les yeux, serrant les doigts un peu plus forts sur ceux de Hêta et l'autre main se crispant sur sa robe. Elle commença à faire défiler dans sa tête, toutes ces choses étranges qui lui étaient arrivées depuis que le Méchant Loup lui avait été révélé. Elle avait toujours trouvé cela bizarre, que c'était une drôle de coïncidence de se retrouver dans un univers parallèle où elle n'avait pas son équivalent, son père encore vie, et qui pour rien ne gâcher était plus que riche. Elle avait eu le fort pressentiment qu'on la poussait hors de la vie du gallifréen à ce moment-là, qu'on lui donnait ce choix, celui de le quitter sans -trop de- douleurs.

Puis, ce bout de rocher placé en orbite autour d'un trou noir. Son compagnon lui avait finalement raconté ce qui c'était passé avec le Diable ou à ce qui s'apparentait. La sacrifier pour sauver l'Univers ! On ne la poussait plus vers la sortie là, on l'y traînait de force ! Il y avait tellement d'autres exemples... Sans parler ce qui s'était passé lors de l'ouverture des JO en 2012... Et, elle avait tenu bon. Ils avaient tenu bon...

Jusqu'à...

Jusqu'à ce jour maudit...

Où, la chance avait fini par tourner...

Torchwood... la guerre... Canary Wharf...

Ce jour où tout avait basculé...

Du rêve au cauchemar...

Elle avait passé tant de journées sans bouger, des nuits blanches à tourner dans son lit à comprendre pourquoi ? Pourquoi, on s'était acharné à l'arracher au Docteur ? À comprendre comment ? Comment ce détestable levier s'était abaissé ? Elle avait toujours vu dans ce levier cette volonté si farouche de l'expulser sans ménagement de la vie de son compagnon. Parce qu'elle savait, elle avait correctement activé le levier. Elle s'était repassée tous ses faits et gestes en boucles pour savoir, comprendre l'erreur qu'elle avait faite. Mais non, cela ne venait pas d'elle. D'une autre volonté. Une main divine avait désactivé ce levier...

- C'était vous, cette main, affirma Rose, finissant à haute voix, le fil de ses pensées. Le levier, c'était vous !

- Oui, lui répondit Sho. Il le fallait. Vous deveniez...

- Quoi dangereuse ? Parce que je représentais une menace ?

- En partie. Le Méchant Loup était maîtrisé, réduit à n'exister que sous sa forme la plus insignifiante, à cet instinct. Alors que vous, Miss Tyler ! Vous représentiez une bien plus grande menace ! En particulier ces liens tissés entre vous et le Docteur. Plus que vous vous rapprochiez de lui, plus nous perdions notre ascendant sur lui.

- Vous ne pouviez plus le manipulez à votre guise !

- Oui, vous interfériez en le protégeant de notre influence. D'un pouvoir bien plus puissant, bien plus ancien que l'Univers lui-même et qui augmentait toujours plus en intensité. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de rester sans rien faire, sans agir. Parce que nous savons tous ce qu'il serait advenu si vous étiez restée à ses côtés !

- Advenu de quoi ?

- Vous ne vouliez plus vous contenter d'être qu'une simple compagne ! Vous en vouliez plus ! Vous deveniez trop...

L'Administrateur interrompit soudainement sa phrase comme s'il ne trouvait pas le mot pour la terminer.

- Entreprenante ? Lança Hêta avec une certaine ironie. C'est ça, Sho ?


	37. Chapitre 28 Troisième partie

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Merci à Lapinou63, Ingrid, Coralie91, Rosa020, Asadal et Amazing-Destiny de m'avoir laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre ! Cela me fait chaud au coeur de constater que vous suivez toujours cette histoire ! ^^_

_Allez voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !_

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

_Troisième partie_

_- Entreprenante ? Lança Hêta avec une certaine ironie. C'est ça, Sho ?_

Rose se figea. Quoi ? Tout était de sa faute ? C'était ça son crime ? Parce qu'elle devenait trop entreprenante ? Qu'elle en voulait plus ? C'était son erreur ? On l'avait puni pour ça ?

Lorsqu'elle n'était encore que Louve, elle avait trouvé une robe et un cadeau au fond de sa penderie et elle ne s'était pas trompée dans son raisonnement. Elle avait voulu passer à l'offensive avec le gallifréen, quelques temps avant la bataille de Canary Wharf. Elle en avait eu assez de jouer avec lui Elle avait estimé qu'il était temps que leur relation passe au stade supérieur, qu'elle évolue. Elle ne voulait plus se contenter de l'aimer en silence. Cette situation entre eux commençait pour elle à devenir insupportable. De partager sa vie, à se contenter de juste l'observer de loin, en sachant que ce brasier qui brûlait en elle était réciproque. Ayant conscience que le gallifréen ne tenterait jamais quoi ce soit envers elle, elle avait décidé de forcer un peu le destin. De cesser tout simplement de rêver et d'espérer. D'agir. De faire en sorte qu'un « nous » puisse pendre vie. Était-ce réellement un crime ?

Une chaleur trouble l'envahit au souvenir de l'expression de son Docteur lorsqu'elle était Louve en apparaissant devant lui habillée de cette petite robe blanche. Et, elle se plaisait à penser que ce qu'elle aurait entreprit avec lui aurait marché, qu'il n'aurait pas résisté plus longtemps. Jack Harkness -toujours de bon conseil- lui avait soufflé un jour qu'il suffisait parfois d'une simple étincelle pour que le brasier s'enflamme mais qu'il fallait quelque fois la provoquer. Alors, elle avait décidé de suivre son conseil. D'attaquer de front, de réduire à néant cette distance que le gallifréen imposait, d'abattre enfin ce mur entre eux. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Savoir qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux lui avait suffi pendant un temps Alors oui, au bout d'un moment, elle en avait voulu plus.

Et puis savoir était une chose. Vivre quelque chose avec lui en était une autre. Un gouffre sidéral séparait ces deux notions. Cependant, avant de faire ce choix, elle s'était interrogée, avait pesé le pour et le contre. Elle y avait réfléchit mûrement avant d'adopter ce plan de bataille. Parce que malgré tout, c'était tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était enfin savoir, être fixée. Jouer d'une certaine façon à la roulette russe. Car, elle avait eu parfaitement conscience qu'il y avait tout autant de chances qu'il repousse ses avances. Elle avait envisagé cette possibilité car si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait été bien incapable de rester à ses côtés. Elle aurait dû faire le deuil de son amour pour tourner la page de leur histoire et d'en entamer une autre sans lui...

Mais ce que Sho venait de sous-entendre, c'était que le gallifréen aurait cédé tôt ou tard. Il ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Que ce combat pour entrer entièrement dans sa vie se serait terminé par la naissance du « nous ». Même le reflet du Docteur lui avait fait comprendre à demi-mot que s'ils avaient eu du temps, il aurait fait un pas vers elle. Le gallifréen aurait cessé de fuir ses sentiments, de la fuir bien plus tôt. Cependant ce que Rose venait de comprendre, c'était en particulier à cause de "ça", qu'on l'avait arraché au gallifréen.

- Parce ce que je voulais juste l'aimer ! S'écria Rose, incrédule. Vous ne m'avez même pas arraché à lui à cause du Méchant Loup mais à cause de l'amour que je lui porte !

- Vous n'avez pas su rester à votre place, Miss Tyler ! Lui répliqua violemment l'Administrateur. Vous preniez trop de place dans son existence ! Vous le détourniez de nous ! Du rôle que nous lui confions !

Rose eut une nouvelle fois cette envie agressive de lui coller une baffe mais elle se retenue de toutes ses forces. Rien ne se réglait avec la violence. Mais, entendre des énormités pareilles, la rendait encore plus ivre de colère. Pas su rester à sa place ! On lui reprochait alors de l'aimer ! De tout faire pour le rendre heureux, de lui faire croire à un avenir à portée de main et de faire des projets avec lui, de l'apaiser de ses souffrances et de le guérir un peu. Parce que cela ne correspondait pas avec ce que l'Oracle avait comme projets pour lui ! Juste parce qu'ils s'aimaient !

- Tout est à cause vous ! Fit l'Administrateur en pointant un doigt menaçant vers elle. Tout ce qui s'est passé est de votre faute ! Sinon, nous n'en serions pas là !

- Quoi ? Comment ça de ma faute ? Répéta Rose interdite.

- Parfaitement ! Lorsque nous avons enfin réussi à vous pousser hors de sa vie, nous avons eu énormément de mal à reprendre entièrement notre emprise sur la vie du Docteur ! Il ne parvenait pas à tourner la page de votre histoire ! Nous avons cru, à tort, qu'avec Martha Jones, il passerait à autre chose. Mais ce fut encore pire ! Peu à peu, les choses ont commencé à déraper ! Et à la mort du Maître, pratiquement tout nous a échappé ! Il s'enfonçait petit à petit, perdant pied à la réalité, préférant se perdre dans ses souvenirs !

Rose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On lui incombait toutes les responsabilités, les torts ! De tout ce qui venait de se passer ! D'être à l'origine du reflet du Docteur ! Elle n'était pas du tout d'accord. C'était ce méprisable Oracle qui l'avait arraché au gallifréen. C'était lui qui était le responsable de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir, ce reflet qu'elle avait dû effacer. Elle avait dû réparer le mal que l'Oracle avait provoqué.

- Il est hors de question que j'endosse la responsabilité de la tempête ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai joué avec lui, avec sa vie et ses sentiments ! Je ne l'ai pas manipulé pour une quelconque œuvre divine ! Vous devez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même ! Vous avez voulu jouer et vous avez perdu ! Assumez votre choix, ses répercussions et votre erreur !

- Vous osez ?

- Oui, j'ose ! Mon Docteur n'est peut-être qu'un pion pour vous, un moyen pour parvenir à vos fins, mais c'est avant tout juste un homme avec des sentiments, des espoirs et des rêves ! Durant pratiquement toute sa vie, vous l'avez manipulé sans aucun état d'âme ! À cause de vous, il croyait n'être qu'un poison, qu'il faisait plus de mal que de bien ! Ce n'est pas vous qui souffriez avec lui, qui pleurait avec lui ! Alors oui, tout est de votre faute ! C'est vous à le manipuler qui a fait de lui, l'homme que j'ai retrouvé à mon retour...

Rose s'interrompit soudainement et se recula de Sho vivement tout en portant sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui voulait s'échapper. Elle venait de comprendre. Toute l'histoire ! Depuis le début ! Depuis son retour ! Tout ! Un violent spasme secoua son estomac.

- C'est vous ! Encore une fois de plus ! Cracha t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie. Je ne dois mon retour aux côtés de mon Docteur qu'à vous ! Vous m'avez manipulé aussi, juste comme une marionnette ! Vous m'avez juste ramené afin qu'il fasse le bon choix, qu'il prenne la bonne direction ! Juste pour faire en sorte qu'il ne quitte pas la route que vous lui aviez toute tracée !

Rose enroula ses deux bras autour de son ventre, un autre spasme souleva son estomac. C'était si calculateur, si exécrable comme comportement. Elle ravala à grande peine ce qui avait réussi à se frayer un passage dans sa gorge. C'était cet Oracle qui l'avait extraite du Monde de Pete avant de la renvoyer dans la vie du Docteur. C'était aussi à lui qu'elle devait ces huit mois d'horreurs. Le Mal ! Ces six mois pénibles et si répugnants ! Cette blessure qu'elle portait dans l'âme qui ne cicatriserait jamais totalement ! Alors c'était à cause de l'Administrateur qu'elle devait tout ça ! Toute cette violence ! Est-ce que l'Oracle avait voulu la punir de cette façon-là pour avoir eu l'audace d'aimer le Docteur ? D'être celle qui faisait battre ses cœurs ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Miss Tyler, se défendit vivement Sho qui venait brusquement de pâlir.

- Ce que je crois ! Cria Rose, brutalisée par le Mal qui venait de se réveiller. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que j'ai traversé ? De ce que j'ai dû faire pour survivre ?

- Je suis désolé que...

- Désolé ? Vous êtes désolés ! Je m'en contrefiche de vos excuses !

Tremblante de rage, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, séchant maladroitement les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues avec sa main. Elle ne voulait pas fondre en larme devant ces Seigneurs du Temps, montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais le Mal profitait de sa confusion pour se relever et repartir à l'assaut. Tel une vidéo, il lui fit passer les images de Louve en boucle avec violence. Elle se revit dans une des chambres de la maison close, Madame refermant la porte, pour la laisser seule avec un homme qui se débarrassait de sa veste. Rose se boucha les oreilles en tombant sur les genoux pour faire cesser les râles de cet homme qui l'écrasait et la souillait. Sa première fois, le rite initiatique. Elle avait pleuré, recroquevillée, nue, dans un coin de la chambre lorsque l'homme s'était rhabillé avant de partir.

Elle rechercha une nouvelle fois sa clef qui n'était plus autour de son cou et gémit tel un animal blessé. Son Docteur... Elle voulait son Docteur...

Cependant, ce sont deux autres bras qui vinrent l'enlacer, l'attirer contre un autre corps, dans une autre intimité. Une étreinte emplit de tendresse, de chaleur et de réconfort. Des lèvres douces l'embrassèrent sur la tempe dans un baiser tiède. Alors, elle se laissa aller. Elle pleura silencieusement, blottie dans cette étreinte, le visage enfouit au creux de cette épaule si confortable. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les pleurs d'une femme, c'était la douleur de Rose Tyler qui disait adieux. Adieux à l'humaine qu'elle avait été. Adieux à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un adieu à la vie rendu encore plus poignant par les émotions si vives qui l'habitaient. Comme la colère, le chagrin et cette douleur lancinante au coeur.

Elle avait été tellement forte ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de faiblir. Elle avait dû être Rose Tyler, assumant son rôle de gardienne et les devoirs qui lui incombaient, et non Rose Tyler, une simple femme blessée et écorchée.

Les Seigneurs du Temps respectèrent le silence face à la souffrance qui émanait de la jeune femme et de son deuil.

- Miss Tyler... Se lança Sho après un long moment. Il faut que vous sachiez que...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle, calmée, les bras autour d'elle continuant de la bercer dans cette étreinte si tendre. Pourquoi ? Je voulais juste l'aimer... C'est si impardonnable pour vous ?

- Votre retour, Miss Tyler, ne devait pas se passer ainsi... Vous auriez dû revenir dans le Londres de votre époque et par l'intermédiaire de Jack Harkness et de Martha Jones, retrouver le Docteur...

- Mais ?

- Mais, le fait d'ouvrir un passage entre les deux mondes parallèles afin de vous extraire du Monde de Pete, nous a coûtés bien plus que nous l'avions imaginé en énergie car nous avons dû mettre les deux formes d'existence sur le même plan.

Rose tressaillit et délogea à grand regret son visage du creux de cette épaule si confortable pour relever la tête vers Sho, les yeux étincelant de cette pointe de douleur et de tristesse.

- Vous voulez me faire comprendre que mon retour à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle n'est qu'une malencontreuse erreur de votre part car vous avez juste mal évalué l'énergie dont vous aviez besoin pour mon retour ?

Le silence de l'Administrateur en dit beaucoup plus qu'un simple oui.

- Et mon amnésie ? Encore juste un mineur dommage collatéral ?

Sho inspira profondément. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Était-ce un pardon dissimulé ? Ou bien juste que de lui donner les explications concernant son retour lui coûtait énormément ?

- Votre passage ici n'était qu'une simple étape de votre voyage car nous ne pouvions pas vous faire passer directement du Monde de Pete à notre Univers. En voulant effacer le souvenir de votre passage ici, nous vous avons par mégarde fait perdre votre mémoire...

Rose s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Hêta, sa seule ligne de survie. Alors comme ça, les séquelles de son retour n'étaient que l'addition d'erreurs ! Tout comme son compagnon, on l'avait manipulé sans états d'âmes. Elle avait dû payer pour réparer et effacer les bévues de l'Oracle ! Qui en plus ne voulait en aucun cas assumer ses responsabilités ! Alors que c'était lui, l'entier responsable de tout ! De la tempête ! De ce que son Docteur aurait pu devenir ! De ce qu'il est en ce moment même en miettes ! Cet Oracle jouait depuis trop longtemps avec la vie de son Docteur, impunément.

À se croire au-dessus de l'Univers, de s'octroyer tous les pouvoirs, de faire tout et n'importe quoi, sans rendre compte à qui que ce soit de ses faits et gestes, cet Oracle n'avait finalement fait que du mal ! À son compagnon ! À elle ! Au Tardis ! À l'Univers !

C'était eux qui avaient fait du Docteur, l'homme qu'elle avait retrouvé à son retour. Cet homme ravagé, rongé par les regrets, animé par une certaine colère qui n'aurait pas tardé à se muer en soif de vengeance et à cesser de combattre ses démons. Le reflet du Docteur était tout ça la souffrance personnifiée ! Un homme sur lequel l'Oracle n'avait plus aucune influence, un jouet cassé sur lequel il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Un homme qui basculait peu à peu vers la folie dévastatrice. L'Oracle avait été terrifié de constater les conséquences de leurs erreurs mais n'assumant en aucun cas leurs responsabilités. Et lorsqu'il prenait enfin conscience du danger potentiel que le reflet du Docteur représentait, il était déjà trop tard ! Alors impuissant, il l'avait ramenée aux côtés de son compagnon alors qu'il avait tout fait pour l'arracher de son existence, tout fait pour l'empêcher de l'aimer. Juste pour le ramener à la raison, sur la bonne voie ! C'était d'une hypocrisie ! Rien que pour qu'elle assume les répercussions de leurs actes ! Ce n'était même pas pour se racheter, ni leur donner une seconde chance ! Juste pour réparer et effacer leurs bévues !

Et dorénavant, l'Oracle n'avait plus à se soucier que le gallifréen se détourne de son chemin, fasse un autre choix contraire à leurs attentes. Tout simplement par ce qu'il le ferait pour elle, parce qu'elle lui avait demandé !

- Vous êtes répugnants ! Et maintenant que va t-il se passer pour mon Docteur ? Après lui avoir piétiné une fois de plus sans remords ses rêves et ses espoirs, fait de lui cet homme brisé et tourmenté, vous allez continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé ?


	38. Chapitre 28 Derrnière partie

_Hello ! Noël avant l'heure ! ^^_

_Enfin la dernière partie du chapitre 28 ! Et au prochain, on attaquera véritablement la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire ! _

_Avant toute chose, j'aimerais chaleureusement remercier pour leurs reviews : Asadal, Lapinou63, Rosa020 et amazing-destiny ! _

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

_Dernière partie _

-_ Vous êtes répugnants ! Et maintenant que va t-il se passer pour mon Docteur ? Après lui avoir piétiné une fois de plus sans remords ses rêves et ses espoirs, fait de lui cet homme brisé et tourmenté, vous allez continuez comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_

L'Administrateur se mit à osciller sur ses pieds d'avant en arrière. Bien sût que oui ! Pensa Rose amèrement. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait ce que l'Oracle s'attendait d'elle, il allait continuer ! Rien n'allait changer ! Ces Maîtres du Temps n'allaient même pas tirer les leçons de leurs erreurs. Ils allaient juste fermer les yeux, refusant tout net de voir leur monde si confortable et si bien ordonné avait subit des perturbations !

- Et moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir ici ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Tu en as fais bien plus qu'on ne pouvait le souhaiter, Rose, lui chuchota mystérieusement Hêta. Cela va être à notre tour de faire ce que nous attendions depuis si longtemps. De poursuive et terminer la transition. Mais pour cela, je vais te demander d'être encore forte pour lui.

- De quoi...

Rose se tût lorsqu'elle croisa le regard malicieux de Hêta qui lui faisait signe de se taire, l'index sur les lèvres. Elle lui effaça les traces des larmes sur ses joues, puis elle se releva avec légèreté et grâce. Rose se saisit de la main qu'elle lui offrait et se leva avec son aide.

- Administrateur, voulez-vous lui expliquer la raison de sa présence ici ? Pourquoi l'Oracle Éternel est lié au Méchant Loup et à elle ?

Le visage de Sho se crispa en se souvenant de la raison, au fait même de la présence de la jeune femme parmi eux. Il semblait hésiter avant finalement de croiser les bras, laissant la tâche à Hêta. Celle-ci encadra le visage de Rose de ses longs et fins doigts, plongeant son regard intense dans le sien. La jeune femme en fut troublée. Des prunelles qui exprimaient tant, notamment l'espoir, alors qu'une magnifique lueur devenait de plus en plus incandescente. Elle le connaissait ce regard par cœur pour s'y être perdue des milliers de fois.

- Tu es devenue Rose par l'intermédiaire du Méchant Loup, la gardienne du Docteur. Comme tu le sais, sa complémentarité et son contraire. Et c'est ce qui te fait de toi aussi le contre-pouvoir de l'Oracle Éternel.

Rose resta muette devant ces paroles. Contre-pouvoir ? Quoi, elle ? Le contre-pouvoir à ces sept Seigneurs du Temps ? Elle, une simple humaine qui avait reçu la faveur des Astres, d'Alpha Lupi ? Elle, la Rose de Sang-mêlée qu'elle était dorénavant, partageant son existence avec le Méchant Loup ? Elle, cette simple femme qui avait fait un choix pour l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur ?

- Comment ça ? Réussit-elle à balbutier.

- Il est temps de mettre l'Oracle Éternel face à ses responsabilités, poursuivit Hêta. Depuis bien trop longtemps, il se fait Dieu, faisant des choix et prenant des décisions pour modeler cet Univers à sa convenance ! L'heure est arrivé de le mettre faces aux erreurs qu'il a commise.

- Il est hors de question que l'Oracle reconnaisse une quelconque erreur ! S'opposa vivement Sho. Je persiste que nous avons fait les bons choix pour cet Univers !

- Ah oui ? Et arracher Rose au Docteur, c'était sans doute un bon choix ? Un excellent choix que vous assumez entièrement Sho ! Mais pas les répercussions de cette erreur ?

L'Administrateur grimaça de colère alors que Hêta délaissait Rose pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Vous refusez toujours de reconnaître vos torts, Sho ! Vous accordez trop d'importance à cette soi-disant mission, à ce maudit serment !

- Ça suffit Hêta ! Vous êtes en dehors de votre rôle !

- Bien au contraire ! Assumez vos responsabilités ! Reconnaissez vos erreurs ! De ce que cet Oracle a faillit provoquer pour désaltérer sa soif de pouvoir en jouant avec les sentiments d'un homme !

Une impression indéfinissable de puissance émanait de Hêta.

- L'équilibre de cet Univers dépend de cet Oracle ! Qu'est-ce que la vie du Docteur, ses sacrifices par rapport à ça ? Rien ! Rien du tout ! Il y a bien trop en jeux ! De toutes manières, s'il n'était pas cet homme si lâche, si faible. Un faible dont ses émotions ont toujours dicté ses paroles et ses gestes, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé !

- S'il y a bien un lâche, ce n'est sûrement pas le Docteur, Administrateur, c'est bien vous ! Un incapable qui ne veut pas assumer son erreur et ses répercussions ! Un incapable aveuglé par l'amour de sa fonction ! Qui refuse tout net de voir la possibilité d'une autre alternative !

Sho recula légèrement face aux courroux et à l'autorité qui émanait de Hêta mais il paressait toujours aussi buté.

- Et vous Hêta, cracha t-il avec acidité. J'ai toujours crié haut et fort que c'était une erreur de ne pas vous avoir retiré l'enfant à sa naissance, de vous laisser l'élever comme un Seigneur du Temps. Il n'avait pas sa place parmi nous ! Le Haut Conseil a bien été trop clément envers vous pour avoir souillé le sang de notre Race, du fait de vôtre rôle ! Vous avez toujours été une source de problème à l'Oracle ! Vous êtes bien trop impliquée sentimentalement !

Il y eut un grand silence suite à la déclaration de Sho. Abasourdit par la révélation, Rose contemplait Hêta sous un autre jour. Elle battit des paupières, interdite. Comment avait-elle pu louper ça ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas la reconnaître ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le deviner alors que tous les gestes, les réactions qu'avait eu Hêta lui indiquait la nature de ses liens avec le Docteur ? Alors que c'était un lien si fort, si puissant, celui de la vie. Étrangement, Rose sourit alors que Hêta et Sho se toisaient avec la plus grande répulsion. Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps, elle passa ses deux bras autour de cette femme et la serra contre elle. Il y eut quelques hoquets de surprises en réaction de son geste. Même Sho les regardait effaré devant un tel spectacle, cette effusion de sentiments.

- Merci, déclara Rose.

Hêta se pencha vers elle, le visage qui venait de reprendre toute sa douceur et quelque peu intriguée de sa réaction.

- Rose...

- Je sais qu'il le fera.

- De quoi ?

- Ce que vous m'avez demandé, tout à l'heure, s'il le pouvait. Oui, il le fera lorsqu'il comprendra vos raisons parce que je sais que le lien tissé entre vous deux est si fort, si inaltérable qu'il ne peut se briser. Même après tout ce temps.

Hêta sourit en caressant les boucles blondes de la compagne du Docteur.

- Merci, Rose.

La jeune femme se détacha de Hêta, soudainement plus sereine, confiante en la suite des événements. Elle lui rendit son sourire et attrapa sa main aux reflets argentés.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire, Hêta, maintenant ?

Sho répondit à sa place d'un ton agressif.

- Vous êtes une aberration ! Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister ! Vous représentez toujours une menace pour l'Oracle. Cependant, si vous êtes ici, c'est par votre rôle de gardienne, c'est ce qui lie notre sort au vôtre.

- C'est à dire ?

- Que toi et le Méchant Loup, expliqua Hêta, êtes dorénavant un pouvoir qui fait face à l'autorité de l'Oracle. Votre rôle a ainsi pour but de restreindre l'exercice de son pouvoir et de proposer une alternative à ses décisions.

Les autres Seigneurs du Temps recommencèrent à murmurer entre eux alors que Sho leur lançait des regards frénétiques pour leur demander le silence. Rose eut soudainement une sensation de vertige. Elle avait aussi comme une brûlure à l'estomac. Elle venait d'apprendre que pratiquement toute la vie de son compagnon avait été régentée, manipulée par l'Oracle. Et qu'en étant devenue sa gardienne, elle était devenue un contre-pouvoir. Une sorte d'autorité de régularisation de ses actes, à qui il devrait rendre des comptes. Non ! Elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle ne rentrerait pas dans ce jeu sordide. Dans ce qui serait un conflit, à une lutte sans fin !

- Il est hors de question que j'endosse ce rôle !

Les messes basses redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Mais, Miss Tyler, tenta l'Administrateur pour l'amadouer ou parce qu'il n'avait sans doute plus le choix de l'ignorer, d'ici vous pourrez veiller, protéger le Docteur... Pour toujours... N'est-ce pas votre souhait le plus cher ?

- Non ! Pas dans ces conditions là !

Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus. Être juste une présence à ses côtés pour continuer de le prémunir du mal, des douleurs et de ses démons. Être juste là comme une légère brise, apaisante, réconfortante et familière pour l'envelopper dès qu'il en ressentirait le besoin. C'était tout. Elle se contenterait de l'accompagner jusqu'à son dernier souffle ainsi avant qu'il ne vienne la rejoindre. C'est ainsi qu'elle considérait son rôle de gardienne. Pas comme ce que Sho lui faisait entrevoir. Une lutte de pouvoir, d'influence sur son compagnon qui lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui procurer la paix et le repos qu'il méritait après tant de temps et de sacrifices. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de son existence, de ses choix, de ses gestes, de sa destinée. Elle s'était promis un jour de le libérer de ses entraves qu'il s'était imposé. Alors oui, elle se battrait encore en son nom, jusqu'à ce qu'elle respecte sa promesse.

- Nous vous tendons la main Miss Tyler. L'Oracle avec vous à ses côtés pourrait faire de grandes choses pour cet Univers...

Rose secoua la tête par la négative.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez, Administrateur, lui répliqua t-elle posément. Vous me tendez la mains que parce que vous y êtes contraint comme pour mon retour au sein de cet Univers. Et parce que vous l'avez vous dit vous-même à l'instant, le Méchant Loup et moi représentons une menace. Seulement, nous n'avons plus de chaînes et notre symbiose s'est achevée avec notre mort et donc du peu d'humanité qui me restait. Vous n'êtes plus en mesure de nous affronter, ni de nous réduire au silence...

Ce n'était que de simples constatations à leur situation, et pourtant Sho était devenu de plus en plus livide et apparemment cherchait en vain quelque chose à lui répliquer.

- Administrateur, il est temps de l'accepter. Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il existe une autre alternative ! L'Univers nous offre une seconde chance.

- Non ! S'écria t-il paniqué à la mention de cette alternative que venait d'énoncer Hêta. Ce serait la fin de tout ! Nous ne pouvons pas remettre la destinée de l'Univers aux creux des mains de...

- Au contraire, ce serait une renaissance pour cet Univers ! Il a besoin d'un nouveau souffle que seul ce nouvel équilibre pourra lui offrir

- Vous ne le croyez pas vraiment ? S'interloqua Sho.

- Son choix s'est portée sur elle. Vous ne pouvez plus ignorer cette vérité !

- Ridicule !

- Ce qui est ridicule, Sho, c'est votre obstination à fermer les yeux ! Vous n'avez pas voulu écouter les Astres et leurs avertissements. L'Univers veut reprendre ses droits que les Seigneurs du Temps se sont accaparés !

La voix de Hêta n'avait rien de menaçant. Elle donnait juste un constat mais Sho se raidit comme s'il avait été offensé.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, Hêta, mais cela suffit ! Vous provoquez un mouvement de panique qui déstabilise tout ce que l'Oracle a pu construire depuis sa création !

- Il est regrettable que notre race ait renié son rôle que l'Univers lui avait confié pour quelques parcelles de pouvoirs ! À tout contrôler, le temps et l'espace les Seigneurs du Temps en ont toujours voulu plus et se sont pris pour des Dieux ! Il est temps que cela cesse ! Qu'un nouvel ordre soit établit !

- Non ! Tonna Sho dont la voix trahissait sa peur. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ce que cela implique !

Hêta soupira bruyamment devant l'obstination de l'Administrateur.

- Bien sûr que si ! L'Oracle doit cesser d'exister !

- Non ! Non ! Notre serment...

- Que le vouliez ou non, le changement est en route. Ce que vous aviez cru interrompre en donnant l'ordre d'enchaîner le Méchant Loup, vous n'avez fait que le repousser. Les Astres l'avaient prédit ! L'Univers est en transition !

Les paroles de Hêta résonnèrent dans toute la salle. Rose ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, la raison de cet affrontement, observait les Seigneurs du Temps se pencher les uns vers les autres afin de commenter la situation. Elle était complètement perdue, seule la main d'Hêta la raccrochait à la réalité. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce que Hêta avait voulu entendre par transition ? Et de cet équilibre ? Dans tous les cas, cela faisait beaucoup d'agitation dans leur petit monde si bien ordonné. En quoi était-elle concernée ? Et pour son Docteur ? Qu'allait-il se passer pour lui dorénavant ?

- Hêta ! Hurla Sho.

- Administrateur ! Somma l'un des Maîtres du Temps.

Sho se tourna vers lui tout en lançant un regard noir. Les autres Seigneurs du Temps, jusque-là passifs, s'étaient tous rassemblés derrière celui qui avait interpellé l'Administrateur.

- Hêta a peut-être raison se lança t-il. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi. L'Univers...

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Vous êtes prêts à laisser le destin de l'Univers au creux de sa main ? Prêt à lui faire confiance aveuglement ? Tout dépendra de son choix ! De la décision qu'il prendra !

Alors que les Maîtres du Temps commençaient à débattre entre eux, laissant un Sho grimaçant de colère, Hêta se tourna vers Rose, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

- Tu ne le sens pas ce nouveau souffle qui se répand dans tout l'Univers ? Lui répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Il y avait de l'agitation rageuse autour d'elles.

- Tu es prête, Rose ?

Hêta ferma les yeux et posa ses doigts sur les tempes de la jeune femme. Luttant contre l'engourdissement qui l'envahissait, Rose lui demanda d'une faible voix :

- Prête pour quoi ?

Ses paupières se fermèrent. La voix des Maîtres du Temps s'estompaient. Elle vit une étoile qui brillait intensément dans le noir qui l'enveloppait. Elle l'appelait de sa voix si céleste à la rejoindre. Puis une autre apparue et encore une autre. Le noir se para d'une multitude de reflets d'argents. Tous des Astres, dont leurs voix ne s'unissaient pas pour le chant céleste de l'Univers mais en cette mélodie si voluptueuse. Rose sourit, se laissant emporter, apaisée, sans la moindre peur, bercée par la mélodie de leur Astre.


	39. Chapitre 29

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Hé bien nous y voilà, voici le chapitre que tout le monde attendait, je suppose ! Et, c'est un long chapitre à dévorer ! _

_Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review depuis la dernière MAJ. Merci à Rosa020, Asadal, Coralie91, Ingrid, Keelane et Ptitoon ! Encore mille mercis à celles qui sont toujours là à chaque post ! Cette histoire n'en serait pas là sans vos encouragements ! ;-)_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez-pas à me joindre par MP si jamais vous vous posez une question, ce sera avec grand plaisir que je vous répondrais !_

_Bonne lecture et à très très très bientôt ! _

* * *

_Ce qui s'est passé... _

_La fillette se risqua à un nouveau coup d'œil vers ce qui était en train de se façonner. Sa construction s'achevait. Ce qui était auparavant qu'une ébauche s'était miraculeusement transformée en œuvre d'art. La masse avait vu ses traits se dessiner avec plus d'habilité, tout en finesse et en subtilité, se parant d'une multitude de détails qui avaient tous leur importance. La masse prenait forme, corps et matière, devenant ainsi une réalité palpable. L'enfant sourit en suivant ses courbes délicates, la générosité de ses formes, le caractère de ses traits, ses longs filaments d'or qui lui dissimulait une partie de cette sculpture façonnée de sa main. C'était sa promesse qu'une nouvelle ère, celle tant ardemment attendue, allait enfin débuter. Tout serait bientôt terminé. Juste la fin d'une aventure et le commencement d'une autre._

_ La petite fille reporta son attention sur le Seigneur du Temps lorsqu'il repoussa ses mains. Elle tressaillit en se rendant compte bien trop tard l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en se laissant distraire. Elle perdit toute son assurance lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard du gallifréen une brève seconde. Elle ferma les yeux. Il était bien trop tôt. Pas tout de suite, paniqua t-elle. Pas encore. Elle n'avait pas fini. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Il ne devait pas intervenir maintenant..._

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Face au soudain silence de la fillette, le Docteur rouvrit les yeux. Son attention se portait sur autre chose que lui. Curieux malgré lui, il jeta un regard dans la même direction qu'elle. C'est alors que quelque chose d'incontrôlable se passa en lui. Une gigantesque vague d'espoir le submergea. Retenant son souffle, il cru pourtant à une hallucination. A un fantasme provenant de son cerveau détraqué. Venait-il de basculer dans la folie comme David ?

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres empreint à la fois de douleur et d'espérance. Ses coeurs desséchés venaient d'un coup se gorger de vie. Et après tout ce temps, ils étaient assoiffés mais ils s'étranglèrent, étouffant sous ce flot abondant auquel ils s'abreuvaient avidement et maladroitement. Le chagrin, la douleur, la souffrance s'effaçaient, s'atténuaient enfin, dissipés par cette folie, cette source de vie dont ses yeux semblaient eux aussi s'étancher.

A cet instant, il s'en voulait. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence plus tôt ? Et, il s'en voulait aussi pour croire à cette folie, cette illusion qui semblait se graver sur ses rétines.

Le Seigneur du Temps tendit la main, ses doigts agrippant l'air suppliants. C'était seulement à quelques pas de lui. Si prés de lui. Ce n'était juste qu'un corps auréolé d'une fine lumière dorée. Il l'appelait. L'attirait irrésistiblement vers lui. Un spasme secoua le Docteur. Un sanglot brisa le mince filet de voix qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Juste un son qui ne forma qu'un seul mot...

Dans un hoquet de stupeur et d'espoir, le Docteur chuta de la banquette, tombant sur les grilles du Tardis. Les coeurs battant à une rythme toujours plus soutenu, toujours plus vite, la main tendue vers ce corps, il resta pétrifié, incapable de réagir. C'était de trop pour lui, surtout après avoir passé toutes ces interminables et pénibles journées avec cette idée intolérable que c'était fini. Finissant par commencer à faire son deuil pour tenter d'accepter de l'avoir perdue à jamais. Car quelque part, il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était trop beau pour être réel. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que chimérique. La folie avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Une vérité s'imposa alors à lui. On ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin. Quoi qu'il se passe, les événements qui ont pu jalonner sa vie, quoi qu'il fasse, que ce soit les actes du Docteur, de son reflet ou de David, ce qu'il avait entraperçu devenait une réalité, il finissait par devenir fou. Ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. C'était pour lui la seule explication raisonnable et logique à cette apparition miraculeuse.

Pourtant poussé par son amour, gorgeant la popeline de ses coeurs, le Docteur se releva avec précipitation. Mais le flot intense et ininterrompu des émotions en lui, faisant bourdonner le sang dans ses oreilles, lui coupa les jambes. Il se rattrapa au rebord de la console. Se tenant à celle-ci, il avança d'un pas tremblant, le regard ravagé. N'en pouvant plus d'être si éloigné de cette folie, il relâcha la console, tendant les bras vers elle. Car était-ce réellement une apparition ? Un miracle ? Une hallucination ? Un prodige ?

Cela changeait-il quelque chose, finalement ? Qu'Elle soit réelle ou imaginaire ? Il ne pouvait pas, de toutes manières, vivre sans Elle.

Seulement, ses jambes une fois de plus cédèrent. Le gallifréen tomba sur les genoux en gémissant, les doigts suppliants, à la recherche de sa présence, de sa chaleur. Un hoquet secoua son corps si frêle, dévastant, cassant, brisant le seul lien qui le rattachait encore à cette réalité si insoutenable. Il se mit à ramper vers Elle.

- Non ! Tonna une voix rude ! Tu ne dois pas t'en approcher !

Le Docteur se figea avant de se retourner vers la fillette. Le visage fermé, le regard planté dans le sien, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus rien d'une enfant.

- Si tu la touches, tu vas l'endommager ! Le processus n'est pas terminé ! Je n'ai pas encore fini !

Tremblant, le gallifréen reporta son attention sur cette bulle dorée. Des milliers de papillons de lumière s'agitaient avec frénésie autour d'Elle. Ils formaient une sorte de cocon qui semblait peu à peu se fondre, ne faire plus qu'un avec ce corps. Celui-ci devenait plus net. Un désir irrépressible, dévorant, de le toucher, il se remit à ramper. Mais, l'enfant le retenu par le bras avec une force peu commune par une personne de sa taille.

- Non ! Somma t-elle. Tu ne dois pas intervenir pour le moment !

Le Docteur rencontra à nouveau le regard impassible de l'enfant. Il émanait d'elle une autorité qui l'obligea à plier, à obéir. Il se mit alors, à contempler ce spectacle, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues pâles. Les doigts tendus vers l'origine de cette lumière, tressautaient sous la faim de la toucher, de la caresser, de ressentir à nouveau cette présence indispensable que son corps, tout son être réclamait.

Dorénavant, tous les papillons semblaient s'être fondus les uns dans les autres, recouvrant ce corps si aimé, si désiré, d'une fine pellicule lumineuse. Celui-ci recroquevillé en position foetale, soudainement se mit à bouger, se dépliant tout entier. Et, un regard chocolat s'ouvrit à nouveau sur l'Univers.

Cependant sa poitrine se creusa tandis qu'Elle se cambrait en cherchant de l'air comme une noyée. Elle étouffait. Le Docteur sentit les mains de la fillette relâcher son emprise sur son bras. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se précipita vers Elle en rampant. Agenouillé à côté d'Elle, il la redressa, la poussa en avant et lui tapa dans le dos de toutes ses forces pour la forcer à respirer. Il y eut un hoquet. Ses poumons semblaient se remplir d'air tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait. Elle laissa s'échapper un râle tandis que ses yeux se refermaient.

* * *

A l'intérieur du Tardis, seule la litanie du Seigneur du Temps déchirait le si douloureux silence.

- Chochana... Ma Chochana...

Le Docteur ne cessait de répéter cette supplique, le fredonnant comme une comptine. Bien incapable aussi d'émettre un autre son, un autre mot. Enveloppée dans son long manteau brun, il tenait le corps de Rose sur ses genoux, blotti contre lui, la serrant contre ses coeurs. Il la berçait tout doucement, sa joue contre ses cheveux blonds.

- Ma Chochana...

La joie, le bonheur, l'euphorie parcouraient ses veines, faisant brûler tout son corps d'une fièvre. Le soulagement et la jouissance l'étouffait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Son Univers se résumait à Rose. La lumière qui illuminait son chaos. La chaleur qui réchauffait ses coeurs. La vie revenait en lui, reprenait possession de son corps. Plus jamais, il ne lâchera la main de Rose. Il allait la garder pour toujours dans ses bras. Il se jurait à cet instant qu'elle ne les quitterait plus jamais.

- Seigneur du Temps...

Le Docteur secoua la tête, refusant d'entendre l'appel de la fillette. L'Univers lui avait rendu son trésor, son oxygène, sa vie. Le reste lui importait peu. L'enfant disparut à peine une seconde pour réapparaître dans un nuage de poussières d'étoiles aux côtés du gallifréen. Elle lui prit délicatement le visage afin de faire en sorte de croiser leurs regards.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait, Rose, expliqua -t-elle quasiment en chuchotant comme pour s'excuser.

- Si, c'est elle ! Lui répliqua t-il avec le ton colérique d'un gamin.

Il s'arracha à l'emprise de la fillette et alla se réfugier dans le cou de la jeune femme. Puis, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, ne cessant de gémir son prénom.

- Je suis désolée, Seigneur du Temps, ce n'est pas Rose. Et, tu le sais au fond de toi.

Il secoua la tête, refusant d'écouter obstinément les paroles si destructives pour lui. Il repoussa quelques mèches dorées de la joue de Rose, l'embrassant sur le front. Sa peau était si douce et ses cheveux si soyeux sous ses doigts. Les paupières closes, elle semblait juste dormir paisiblement. La fillette, un voile de tristesse sur le visage, l'observait attentivement. Elle leva la tête en direction de la console.

- Vous aviez promis, murmura t-elle. Que tout serait bientôt terminé...

- Chochana...

Ce surnom n'était qu'un chuchotement inaudible entre les lèvres du Docteur.

- Seigneur du Temps, l'appela tout doucement la fillette sans réellement d'espoir d'attirer son attention.

Elle avança ses doigts vers les cheveux du Docteur mais suspendit son geste. Elle aurait voulu le réconforter, et lui dire que tout ira bien, que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, qu'elle savait qu'il ferait le bon choix. Cependant, ce n'était pas son rôle aujourd'hui. Elle en avait en tout autre, celui de poursuivre la transition en lui insufflant ce souffle tant attendu. Alors, elle laissa retomber sa main et attendit.

Resserrant ses bras autour du corps si fragile de sa compagne, le Docteur se recula de l'enfant. Il ne la laisserait pas lui reprendre Rose, lui arracher. Il voulait qu'elle parte, qu'elle le laisse seul avec sa compagne. Les larmes brouillant sa vue, il contemplait ses jolis traits, ses longs cils, ses lèvres, son nez. Ses coeurs se mirent à cogner brutalement dans sa poitrine en rencontrant à nouveau ce regard tant adulé. Il posa la paume sur sa joue, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Chochana...

Cependant, la jeune femme ne semblait par réagir. Ses pupilles ne cessaient de bouger comme si elles étaient incapables de se fixer sur une chose particulière. Elle semblait être dépossédée de ses forces, de sa volonté.

- Chochana... S'il te plaît... Chuchota le gallifréen d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune femme ne réagissait toujours pas. Il se mit à scruter ses yeux et ne trouva pas ce qu'il y recherchait. Ses coeurs se remirent à saigner. Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à prendre conscience la signification des paroles de l'enfant, il continuait de refuser d'y croire. Il posa sa joue contre la poitrine de Rose et n'entendit rien. Pas le moindre battement. La vie ne s'écoulait pas dans ses veines. Il n'y avait aucun écho. Juste le vide. Rien d'autre. Elle n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas Rose. Pourtant même en comprenant cela, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher ce corps. Parce qu'une partie de lui voyait toujours Rose. C'était ses cheveux, ses traits, son corps... C'était elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. La gorge nouée, prêt à hurler son désespoir, il redressa la tête vers la fillette pour trouver en elle des explications.

- Je l'ai engendrée, lui déclara t-elle face à son regard douloureux. J'ai dû la reproduire.

- Engendré ? Répéta dans un état second le Docteur. Reproduire ?

- Oui, il le fallait puisqu'elle n'a plus d'existence physique au sein de cet Univers.

Le gallifréen ferma les yeux en serrant les dents, puis posa son front contre les cheveux de Rose. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait signifier ? Est-ce que l'Univers se jouait de lui une nouvelle fois ? Lui redonner de l'espoir avant de le piétiner sans remord ? Pourquoi le torturer de cette manière si violemment, si cruellement ? Pourquoi lui faire endurer la pire des souffrances ?

Ce n'était juste qu'un corps qu'il tenait entre les bras. Simplement une enveloppe corporelle. Sans vie. Sans âme. Sans Rose. Sans ce qu'il faisait qu'elle était elle. Il poussa un cri déchirant le silence du Tardis. Pourquoi le faisait-on souffrir de cette manière-ci bien abominable ? Pourquoi le corps de Rose ? Son apparence physique ? Pourquoi donc la fillette lui affirmait-elle qu'elle l'avait conçu ?

Ce nouveau coup subit explosait son seuil de tolérance à la douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Est-ce que l'Univers allait enfin en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui ? Il voulait que cela cesse. Que la douleur s'estompe.

La fillette leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers la colonne. Elle fronça des sourcils et marmonna quelques chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents comme si elle répondait à une personne invisible qui lui aurait adressé la parole. Elle repoussa une mèche blonde d'agacement, puis se tourna vers le gallifréen.

- Les Astres, lui confia t-elle. Ils savent tout depuis le début. Ils t'ont caché beaucoup de choses, la raison à ton existence, sur ce que l'Univers attend de toi... Cependant, il temps...

- Temps pour quoi ?

- Les Astres ont amorcé la transition. Un Nouvel Ordre doit être établit. L'ancien équilibre doit lui laisser sa place. Et tout repose sur toi, dorénavant, Seigneur du Temps car tu portes en toi ce nouveau souffle tant attendu.

Sa respiration se bloqua alors que son étreinte autour du corps se crispa. Un Nouvel Ordre ? L'ancien équilibre ? Cela faisait étrangement écho à des paroles qu'il n'avait pu oublier. Des paroles bien soigneusement rangées quelque part dans les méandres de son cerveau et qui n'avaient cessé de le hanter depuis le retour de Rose. Ces mêmes paroles que le Méchant Loup avait déclaré lorsqu'il s'était éveillé en Rose, sonnant comme un avertissement. Et dont, il n'avait jamais pu trouver la quelconque signification. Tout revenait donc sans cesse au Méchant Loup

Le Docteur avait toujours su au fond de lui que sa vie avait pris le plus important ses virages lors de l'apparition du Méchant Loup. Oui parce que finalement, il n'avait jamais pu répondre à certaines questions qu'avaient soulevé les évènements du Satellite Cinq. Notamment à celle qui aurait pu lui donner un semblant de réponse au fait même que la vie s'écoulait toujours en Rose, après avoir porté le coeur du Tardis en elle. Combien d'heures avait-il passé à observer sa compagne dormir paisiblement au creux de ses bras en s'interrogeant sur le Méchant Loup, sur son apparition. En quoi, avait-il transformé Rose ? Jusqu'à quel point ? Le Tardis en avait-elle une responsabilité ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait pour que sa compagne puisse continuer de vivre ? Est-ce que tout cela avait été orchestré dans le seul but de vaincre la tempête ?

Il avait eu quelques réponses lorsque Rose... Un boule d' angoisse se bloqua dans sa gorge. Même le penser était une douleur atroce. Il chercha malgré lui un peu de réconfort dans les cheveux blonds. Sa compagne lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait un choix. Qu'elle était ainsi devenue sa gardienne par l'intermédiaire du Méchant Loup. Encore là un énième de sa part. Elle avait changé pour lui, devenant ainsi une Rose de sang-mêlé en abandonnant son Humanité. Elle lui avait tant donné dans sa vie. Et lui ? Que lui avait-il offert en contre-partie ? Pas grand chose. Juste la promesse d'un amour inconditionnel, profond et éternel. Juste cela. Rien d'autre. Et, elle s'en était contentée. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien réclamé. Rien de ce qu'une femme pouvait attendre d'un homme. Non, elle s'était juste satisfaite de se tenir à ses côtés, ne demandant qu'à l'aimer.

Comment avait-il fait ? Hein ? Qu'avait-il fait dans sa vie pour avoir trouvé Rose sur son chemin ? Comment pouvait-elle porter autant d'amour à son égard ? A quel entité devait-il ce miracle ? A tous ces moments, ce bonheur, cette joie pure partagés avec elle ?

- A toi, lui répondit la fillette comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Tu ne dois qu'à toi, la présence de Rose dans ton existence. C'est toi qui l'a choisi.

- A moi ?

- Oui, ce choix t'appartient à toi seul. A personne d'autre que toi. Les Sages Célestes savent énormément de choses, mais ils ne peuvent pas lire dans les coeurs aimants.

L'enfant lui sourit chaleureusement et passa ses doigts d'un geste tendre sur sa tempe.

- Ton choix a été perçu par les Astres comme un signe. Le signe que l'Univers attendait depuis tant de temps. L'émergence du Méchant Loup en Rose n'a fait que confirmer que le temps était enfin venu pour que le Nouvel Ordre prenne la relève.

Le Docteur observait intensément la fillette. D'une voix tremblante, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

- Que tout ce qui t'est arrivé dans ta vie n'est finalement pas que le simple fruit du hasard. L'Univers a fait de toi l'élu, comme l'a été d'une certaine manière ta mère. Il n'attendait plus que tu trouves ton pendant.

- Rose... Souffla t-il d'une voix vacillante.

La petite fille hocha de la tête pour le lui confirmer avant de poser son regard débordant d'une certaine tendresse sur l'enveloppe corporelle de Rose.

- L'Univers ne repose que sur un seul et unique principe. L'Equilibre Suprême selon lequel chaque chose ne peut exister que si sa non-chose coexiste avec elle. Et Rose et toi êtes deux moitiés qui forment un tout. Deux êtres qui se complètent et s'annulent en même temps. Finalement, une chose et sa non-chose.

- Et en quoi Rose et moi sommes concernés ?

- Tout simplement que l'Univers a décidé de faire de vous deux, Seigneurs du Temps et de ton pendant, celle que tu auras choisi, l'Equilibre Suprême sur lequel il se reposera, devenant ainsi ses gardiens, le Nouvel Ordre.

La respiration du Docteur, brusquement se précipita. Il haletait comme si l'air se raréfiait dans ses poumons. Il détourna la tête de l'enfant, posant sa joue rugueuse contre celle de Rose. Il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, ses bras ne relâchant toujours pas son étreinte autour de ce corps si familier. Le gallifréen oscillait entre colère, culpabilité et douleur, complètement perdu.

Tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout ce en quoi il s'accrochait pour rester debout, venait de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Et pourtant ce qui lui arrivait à cet instant, il s'en moquait. Il ne parvenait à voir que sa responsabilité, sa faute. C'était à cause de lui, de ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de sa compagne, tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de la jeune femme depuis avoir croisé son regard pour la première fois. Tout ! Le Satellite Cinq... L'apparition du Méchant Loup en elle... La Rose de sang-mêlé qu'elle était devenue en abandonnant son Humanité. Torchwood... Canary Wharf... Et par la suite Louve... A l'origine de la tempête. Toutes ces répercussions venaient de son choix de faire Rose sa compagne. Juste parce qu'il l'avait choisi. Juste parce qu'il en était tombé amoureux...

Mais alors pourquoi voulu t-il hurler ! Pourquoi l'Univers lui avait-il alors arraché Rose ? Pourquoi lui retirer la jeune femme si elle était son pendant, son choix ? Si c'était vraiment ce que l'Univers avait tellement attendu de lui ? Pourquoi faire de lui ce gardien de cet Equilibre Suprême pour lui incomber la responsabilité d'un Nouvel Ordre, maintenant que sa compagne n'était plus ? Pourquoi tout ça maintenant ? Et puis pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Eux ? Qu'est-ce que l'Univers attendait-il réellement de lui en fin de compte ?

- Sauf que l'Oracle s'y est opposé, reprit la fillette, interrompant la transition...

- L'Oracle ? L'interrogea le gallifréen en la coupant.

- Ta race avait pour devoir de protéger l'Univers, c'était sa raison d'exister. Elle était le gardien de son Equilibre Suprême. Mais, elle a renié ce rôle en créant l'Oracle qui s'est fait maître en s'accaparant l'Equilibre de l'Univers, volant ainsi sa destinée. Il est le responsable à énormément de choses dans ta vie.

L'Oracle ? Qu'est-ce que cela représentait dans sa vie ? Etait-ce ça qui le manipulait ? Le responsable à tout ce qui venait de se passer ? Etait-il en partie la réponse, l'histoire de sa vie ? Le Docteur se mit à caresser les mèches de Rose essayant de se raccrocher à une réalité palpable. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant, l'incitant à continuer.

- Il n'a pas voulu écouter les avertissements des Astres, ni voir la transition qui s'amorçait avec l'arrivé de Rose dans ta vie, de ton choix qui en découlait. L'émergence du Méchant Loup en elle puis de leur symbiose n'aurait dû être que la première étape à la passation d'un équilibre à un autre. Les Astres lui ont offert une partie de leur faveur...

- Les Sages sont à l'origine du Méchant Loup ?

- Non, Seigneur du Temps. Ils n'ont fait qu'évoluer l'émanation de son âme en lui faisant don de sa force afin de faire d'elle, ton égal à part entière. Sauf que l'Oracle a interrompu leur symbiose ne voulant pas admettre que son temps était révolu. Il m'a ainsi ordonné d'arrêter ce processus, transformant la clef en chaîne pour Rose et en prison pour le Méchant Loup, le réduisant à sa forme la plus insignifiante.

- Toi ? Vociféra le Docteur.

La fillette sursauta et recula d'un pas. Le visage du gallifréen venait de se métamorphoser. Ses traits s'étaient durcis. Tout comme son regard qui s'assombrissait, laissant la colère, la rage briller de mille feux.

- Je suis désolée, Seigneur du Temps... Je n'avais d'autres choix que de leur obéir...

- Qu'obéir ! Alors tu es avec cet Oracle !

- Pas tout à fait ! Se défendit-elle en reculant du gallifréen. Ce n'est pas ce que tu sembles croire...

Il déposa le corps de Rose avec délicatesse contrastant avec l'expression menaçante qu'il arborait. Les muscles tendus en serrant les mâchoires spasmodiquement, il se leva avec vélocité.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé croire d'après toi ? Alors que tu viens de m'avouer à l'instant même que c'est par ton geste, par ta responsabilité que le peu d'Humanité de Rose qui lui restait la consumait parce que tu as interrompu sa symbiose avec le Méchant Loup !

- Seigneur du Temps...

Il la saisit par les épaules et se mit à la secouer, ne s'occupant aucunement de savoir s'il lui faisait mal ou non.

- Et puis qui es-tu ? Cria t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais à l'intérieur du Tardis ? Pourquoi as-tu reproduit le corps de Rose ?

La fillette baissa les yeux devant le reg ard glacial du gallifréen, irradiant de colère mais aussi de douleur.

- Juste une présence qui a toujours été là, à tes côtés, murmura t-elle. Une présence qui a tout fait pour te protéger de l'Oracle malgré ce que tu peux croire. Il m'a utilisé aussi, te manipulant à travers moi. Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas !

L'enfant se jeta soudainement dans les bras du Docteur, se pressant contre lui, s'accrochant à lui avec ses petites mains. Troublé par cet élan, il se figea, ne sachant comment réagir. Les mains sur ses épaules, il était pourtant incapable de la repousser. Aveuglé par la douleur de son deuil, il avait refusé jusqu'ici de reconnaître cet être. Mais maintenant contre lui, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Elle l'avait accompagné durant la majeure partie de sa vie. Une présence invisible au si doux murmure accompagnée de cette douce brise. Celle qu'il considérait comme une amie.

- Pardonne-moi... Le supplia t-elle. Je t'en prie...

- Tu es...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Un noeud dans la gorge l'en empêchait. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de le dire à haute voix pour le réaliser vraiment ? Il savait dorénavant l'identité de cette mystérieuse fillette. Il comprenait pourquoi , elle semblait si bien le connaître, si bien lire en lui, dans ses pensées mêmes. Pourtant, il ne pouvait expliquer comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Ce n'était jamais arrivé à sa connaissance. Pourtant, c'était une âme tout comme lui. Est-ce que cela l'étonnait ? Pas vraiment à vrai dire. Surtout pas après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

- C'est Rose, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour lui, c'était la seule et unique explication. Le Satellite Cinq avait été un tournant majeur dans leur existence. Pour Rose. Pour lui. Et finalement aussi pour le Tardis. Une autre répercussion à son choix. Il avait toujours eu conscience que sa compagne avait renoncé à une partie de son Humanité. C'était la seule raison à ce jour qu'il avait eu pour comprendre l'apparition du Méchant Loup en elle et pour ainsi avoir survécu après avoir absorbé le coeur du Tardis. Comment croire qu'une Humaine âgée tout juste de 19 ans aurait reçu les faveurs des Sages Célestes afin de faire d'elle le Méchant Loup, sa gardienne ?

- Oui, lui répondit l'enfant en reniflant. L'Humaine qu'elle était devait mourir afin de laisser sa place au Méchant Loup pour que sa force soit tout autant la sienne afin d'en faire ton égal à part entière. Elle m'a offert une partie de son Humanité lors de notre retour. Grâce à son cadeau, je peux prendre cette forme physique.

Le gallifréen, fébrile, se mit à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, caressant ses boucles alors qu'elle se pressait toujours contre lui. Sa ressemblance avec Rose n'était pas dû au simple fait du hasard. C'était une partie de Rose, de son Humanité, qui subsistait à l'intérieur du Tardis. Un bout de sa chère compagne survivait à travers elle. Il reconnaissait bien là, la générosité de sa Rose. C'était une magnifique présent qu'elle lui avait fait don. Comment avait-elle pu autant bouleverser leur existence à ce point là ? Comment avait-elle pu devenir le pendant d'un vieux Seigneur du Temps comme lui ? Qu'elle soit l'amour de sa vie ?

Il avait compris la raison de l'acte que son reflet s'était apprêté à faire. Perdre Rose avait été perdre la moitié de lui-même. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer dans ses rêves les plus fous, sans jamais croire un seul instant qu'il aurait pu l'obtenir. Il aurait été capable de tout pour elle. Rose était celle qui lui insufflait la vie, l'espoir, qui donnait une sens à sa vie, à son combat. Elle lui avait tout donné. Et l'Univers lui avait tout repris. Alors quelque part, il considérait cela comme normal qu'il veuille reprendre ce qu'on lui avait arraché sans raison.

- Mais une partie d'elle était encore humaine...

La voix du Docteur tremblait.

- Oui, leur symbiose était sur le point de se terminer lorsque l'Oracle m'ordonné de l'interrompre...

- Et, elle était en train de mourir...

- Ce n'était pas mon coeur comme tu le pensais qui était en train de la consumer. C'était le peu d'Humanité qui lui restait. Il lui dévorait l'énergie nécessaire pour soutenir leur existence.

L'enfant se détacha tout doucement du Seigneur du Temps et s'approcha de Rose. La jeune femme enveloppée dans le manteau brun sur le sol ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée. La fillette posa la paume sur son front et ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses yeux ne possédant aucune étincelle de vie. Elle se saisit de sa main pour la poser sur sa poitrine avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue tout en lui chuchotant quelques mots. S'échappant de sa torpeur, le Docteur, incohérent, perdu, poussé par le désir de serrer ce corps, alla s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il prit sa tête avec délicatesse entre ses mains pour la déposer sur ses genoux. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux blonds.

Rose Tyler, cette incroyable bout de femme. Décidément, elle en avait fait des choses à elle toute seule. Elle avait fait évoluer l'homme et le Seigneur du Temps qu'il était. Elle lui avait montré un autre chemin, transfigurant à tout jamais sa vie. Elle avait réussi à dépasser un à un les obstacles, ne baissant jamais les bras, se battant contre vent et marée pour l'avoir lui. L'une des rares personnes qui avait réussi à lui faire baisser la garde. Elle avait été la seule aussi, capable de trouver les mots et les gestes afin de le rassurer, de l'apaiser et de le guérir. Comment avait-elle pu réussir tout ça, à elle toute seule ?

- Lors de notre retour sur le Satellite Cinq, poursuivit l'enfant, Rose et le Méchant Loup mourraient, n'ayant pas suffisamment d'énergie pour soutenir à leur existence dû au peu d'Humanité qu'il continuait de subsister en elle. Ils ont usé de leurs dernières forces en mettant fin à la Guerre du Temps et pourtant y ont survécu. Car, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique chose qui leur a permis de soutenir leur existence durant tout ce temps enchaînés à la clef : toi.

Le gallifréen releva vivement la tête vers l'enfant, déconcerté par son affirmation.

- Tu es la raison même à ce qu'ils aient survécu. Tu n'as pas seulement sacrifier ta neuvième régénération, tu leur as donné l'un de tes si précieux souffle de vie, leur procurant ainsi assez d'énergie pour soutenir leur existence jusqu'ici.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, laissant ce souvenir refluer en lui. Cette scène qui resterait à jamais gravé en lui. Le baiser. Ce fameux baiser qui malgré ce délice de goûter à ses lèvres si douces et si sucrée, n'avait eu que pour but de reprendre le pouvoir du Tardis qui la rongeait afin d'atténuer ses souffrances et la laisser partir en paix. Persuadé que c'était fini, qu'elle était en train de mourir à cause de la dégénérescence provoquée par le Vortex du temps. Il se souvenait encore des larmes qu'ils retenaient, de sa détresse, de son impuissance de rien pouvoir faire pour elle, de ne pas être capable de la sauver.

Au fond de lui, il avait souhaité qu'un miracle se produise à ce moment là. Que la vie ne déserte pas Rose. Que son temps n'était pas imparti. Elle était si jeune, si pétillante de vie. Et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre une compagne une nouvelle fois. Encore plus elle. Elle qui avait réussi à le guérir, à lui redonner le goût et ses couleurs à la vie. Elle qui avait pris une si grande place dans son Univers, devenant en même le centre. Elle qui était devenue sa force sur laquelle se reposer, et où il puisait le réconfort dont il avait tellement besoin. De toute sa vie, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir désiré quelque chose d'aussi fort que cette envie que Rose continue d'égayer sa triste et morne vie de Seigneur du Temps.

Le coeur du Tardis revenu à sa place originelle, il s'était agenouillé prés de sa compagne, le coeur lourd, avant de prendre conscience tout d'un coup qu'elle respirait, que son coeur battait. Principalement que la vie continuait inlassablement de couler dans ses veines. Cela lui avait paru inconcevable. Mais Rose était plus vivante que jamais. Son souhait avait accordé.

Alors, c'était cela. Ce n'était que par ce simple geste. Par ce baiser. Par son profond désir, il avait offert inconsciemment l'une de ses vies, leur procurant ainsi assez d'énergie pour que le Méchant Loup et Rose puissent continuer d'exister. Une bien maigre compensation par rapport à tout ce qu'elle lui avait offert.

- Tu vois, lui fit remarquer la fillette. Tu as toujours cru que tu n'avais rien fait pour la garder dans ta vie et tu avais tort. Ce n'est que grâce à toi que Rose et le Méchant Loup ont pu soutenir leur existence. A l'énergie que leur a procuré ce souffle de vie.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela change, aujourd'hui ? De savoir alors qu'elle n'est plus là. ? Cela ne me la ramènera pas. Et puis que va t-il se passer, maintenant ?

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina. Elle entortilla l'une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt. Qui pourrait croire que sous cette apparence physique se cachait l'un des êtres les plus complexes et les plus mystérieux de l'Univers ?

- Beaucoup de choses, lui répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

- Quelles choses ?

- Tout est loin d'être terminé, Seigneur du Temps. L'Univers est prêt à basculer. Mais toi le seras-tu ? Prêt à faire un choix qui changera à tout jamais sa face ? Prêt à lui insuffler ce souffle que tu portes en toi ?

Soudainement, elle leva la tête, un beau sourire sur les lèvres, au moment même où une pluie fine de lumière étincelante tombait à l'intérieur du Tardis.

- Elle arrive, souffla t-elle. Il est enfin l'heure.

L'enfant tendit la paume vers le gallifréen.

- La clef lui demanda t-elle.

- La clef ?

- Celle que Rose t'a confié. Il me l'a faut.

Le Docteur baissa la tête, se détournant du regard de la fillette et resserra ses doigts sur la seule chose qui lui restait de sa compagne. Un petit bout d'elle qui lui survivait et qui était en sa possession. Il le gardait comme le trésor qu'elle avait été. Il ne s'en était jamais séparé depuis qu'elle la lui avait confiée. Il secoua la tête négativement la tête. Non, même s'il savait qui était cette enfant, ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, il ne lui remettrait pas la clef. On ne lui prendrait pas ça aussi. Il voulait préserver cette partie de sa compagne qui continuait d'exister. Elle la lui avait remise. Il lui avait la promesse de la garder avec lui et d'en prendre le plus grand soin. Alors, non, il la préserverait de tout. On ne lui arracherait pas la seule chose qui le raccrochait à Rose.

- J'en ai besoin, Seigneur du Temps. Elle va me permettre de faire le lien.

- Besoin pour quoi ? Quel lien ? Demanda t-il usé.

- La clef fait partie intégrante de Rose et du Méchant Loup. Elle est un fragment d'eux qui n'a jamais cessé d'exister dans cet Univers. Elle va me permettre ainsi de tous les réunir.

Le gallifréen ne répondit rien, s'accrochant à ses souvenirs, à ses sentiments qu'il avait partagés avec Rose. A cette clef qui à ses yeux était dorénavant son bien le plus précieux. L'enfant s'agenouilla à ses côtés en lui tendant sa paume.

- J'ai utilisé l'énergie de la faille en utilisant l'empreinte que Rose a laissé en moi afin de reproduire son enveloppe corporelle telle que nous la connaissons. Je te l'ai dit ton avenir n'est pas aussi sombre que tu ne le penses. Alors fais-moi confiance, Seigneur du Temps. Je t'en prie.

Le Docteur plongea à l'intérieur de cette immensité sans fin qu'était le regard de la fillette. Il semblait y chercher quelques chose. Du réconfort ? Une promesse ? Une force ? Une sorte d'apaisement ? Ou bien la partie de Rose qui survivait à travers elle ? A travers ce cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait ?

Il se passa un long moment dans le silence. Pourtant ce fut un échange intenses qui se déroula entre ces deux êtres exceptionnels, alors que la pluie de poussières d'étoile continuait de tomber autour d'eux. Aucun des deux ne se lâchait du regard. C'était un dialogue muet, emplit d'émotions. Cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'ils vivaient ensemble, partageant énormément de choses. Et pourtant le Docteur se rendait compte qu'il connaissait tout compte fait si peu cet être. En cet instant, il faisait réellement connaissance avec celle qui avait été présente à ses côtés depuis qu'il était un renégat. Il n'avait fait que l'effleurer durant tout ce temps.

- Dans un geste lent, il posa la main sur la joue de la fillette.

- Peux-tu me promettre que tout ira bien ?

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Seigneur du Temps. Cela ne dépendra que de toi.

Le gallifréen reporta son attention sur Rose. Enveloppée dans son long manteau, elle paraissait si minuscule, si frêle, terriblement fragile. Alors qu'elle était cette femme si forte sur laquelle, il s'était tant reposé. Avec laquelle, il avait réussi à se construire son petit bout de paradis. Qu'il ne devait à personne. Seulement à lui. Au retour de Rose dans sa vie, en tant que Louve, il avait enfin compris qu'il fallait saisir le bonheur sans attendre au risque de le voir s'échapper.

Rose lui avait toujours tendu la main, attendant ce jour où il la lui saisirait afin d'enlacer leurs doigts, ce geste tellement intime pour eux. Et aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour. A lui de faire en sorte de retrouver son éden, de tout faire pour y parvenir. Il avait seulement à faire le premier pas et se laisser guider car il saisissait peu à peu cette nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à lui. Celui d'obtenir le bonheur. Ce que l'enfant voulait lui faire comprendre depuis le début. Et tout ne dépendait que de lui. De son choix. Sauf qu'il n'était plus cet homme qui fuyait ses sentiments. Et ce depuis avoir avoué à Rose ces trois petits mots, première pierre à l'édifice de sa nouvelle vie, de cette félicité qu'il avait mis tant de temps à refuser.

Il voulait faire confiance en l'enfant, croire en cette nouvelle chance qu'il se voyait offrir. Alors, il ferma les paupières, agrippa sa médaille à travers sa chemise avec ses doigts qui tenaient la clef de Rose. Et silencieusement, il prononça un serment. A lui-même. Puis, il leva sa main tremblante. Avec douceur, il déposa la chaîne au creux de la paume de l'enfant. Au moment de la lâcher entièrement, il eut un mouvement d'hésitation avant de refermer les doigts de la fillette dessus.

- Merci, lui fit-elle dans un murmure. Je vais en prendre soin.

Elle souffla et un petit nuage doré se forma sur la clef. Celle-ci, à ce contact, se mit peu à peu à luire. Une petite brise se leva à l'intérieur du Tardis et se mit à jouer avec la pluie d'étoiles. Les fragments étincelants dansaient avec grâce, comme des lucioles un soir d'été, avant d'être irrémédiablement attirés vers la clef où à leur réunion, elles disparaissaient. Lorsque la dernière luciole s'évapora à son contact, la clef irradiait d'une lumière aveuglante, éblouissant toute la salle de contrôle. Le visage de la fillette s'illumina d'un sourire et son léger rire résonna. Puis, elle se pencha vers Rose afin de lui passer le collier autour du cou. Une bulle se forma autour de la clef avant d'envelopper le corps de la jeune femme en se paraissant d'une multitude de couleurs.

Le Docteur, à contre coeur, se recula lorsque l'enfant lui prit la main pour l'inciter à s'éloigner alors que le corps de Rose se soulevait légèrement du sol. Un flot de poussières luminescentes s'éleva de la clef, tourbillonnant lentement sur lui-même. Il se transforma, se mua en une forme plus distincte. Celle d'un loup doré qui de ses grands yeux ambrés fixa le Docteur. Puis, lentement, il inclina la tête, posant le museau sur le front de la jeune femme avant de se volatiliser en la transformant en une véritable boule de lumière.

* * *

Le Docteur mit quelques secondes à s'habituer de nouveau à la pénombre après toute cette lumière aveuglante. Cessant les battements de son coeur, abasourdi par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous les yeux, il chercha de son regard, complètement affolé la présence de Rose.

La jeune femme était toujours allongée sur le sol. Ses cheveux auréolant autour de son visage lui donnait une allure féerique. Sur son front se tenait un loup majestueux. La marque, faveur des Astres indiquant ce qu'elle était devenue. Cependant, quelque chose d'autre venait de changer en sa compagne s'aperçut le gallifréen, les deux coeurs sur le point d'imploser. Il sentait à nouveau la force qui émanait d'elle. Cette force aussi douce que sauvage. Cette aura propre à Rose. Ce qui faisait qu'elle était _elle_.

Refrénant à grande peine toutes les émotions qui le submergeait, surtout cet espoir que tout soit enfin terminé, il s'approcha de sa compagne. Il glissa une de ses mains sous les pans du manteau enroulé autour du corps de la jeune femme afin de la déposer sur sa poitrine. A nouveau, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait, en particulier cet écho. Rien qui pouvait lui prouver que la vie s'écoulait en elle. Toujours aucun battement. Pas de coeur. C'était toujours le vide, faisant de cette enveloppe corporelle, juste un corps. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Pourquoi faire tout ça si Rose ne revenait toujours pas ?

La voix de l'enfant le sortit de son abbatement :

- C'est à toi de jouer. Es-tu prêt à accepter le rôle que l'Univers veut te confier depuis toujours ? A devenir ce Nouvel Ordre ? A être l'un de ses gardiens sur lequel reposera l'Equilibre Suprême de l'Univers ?

Le gallifréen ancra son regard dans celui de l'enfant. Il était déterminé, prêt à se sacrifier, à être tout ce que l'Univers voulait qu'il soit, quoi qu'en soit le prix à payer pour lui, si cela lui permettait de retrouver Rose à ses côtés. A former cet équilibre, à devenir ce nouvel ordre qu'il souhaitait. Si l'Univers était prêt à lui rendre sa compagne, il le servirait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Parce que Rose méritait largement ce sacrifice de sa part. A son tour de tout lui donner.

Mais... Il y avait bien entendu un revers à la médaille, à ce miracle. Rose en étant sa non-chose, faisait partie intégrante de cette équilibre. Cela signifiait qu'elle deviendrait l'un de ses gardiens comme lui. A eux deux, il formerait ce Nouvel Ordre. Ce que les Astres lui avaient caché depuis toujours. Comme sa mère, certainement. Ce que l'Univers avait finalement prophétisé pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Etait-ce juste l'unique raison pour laquelle il était apparu dans cet Univers ? Etait-ce son destin de le devenir ? Quelque part ne l'avait-on préparé tout au long de sa vie à ce rôle ? Il n'avait cessé de courir d'un problème à un autre, d'avoir son chemin parsemé de tempêtes...

Et puis avait-il le droit de faire ce choix pour elle ? De lui imposer cette responsabilité, ce lourd fardeau sur les épaules ? Elle n'avait rien demandé de tout ça, d'être ce qu'elle était devenue. Juste de l'aimer. Non, il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Je ne peux pas... Finit-il de déclarer dans un murmure. Lui imposer cela, je ne peux pas.

- Tu n'as pas à choisir pour elle, Seigneur du Temps. Rose a déjà fait son propre choix depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose lorsqu'elle a regardé en moi. C'est une des raisons entre autre qui ont fait que le Méchant Loup s'est dévoilé à elle et que les Astres lui ont offert leurs faveurs.

- Mais...

- Non, le coupa t-elle. Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire ce choix. En ton âme et conscience. De savoir ce que tu veux dans ta vie.

De savoir ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie. Le Docteur sourit amèrement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose, qu'il désirait plus que tout. En son âme et conscience... Avait-il réellement le choix, s'il voulait retrouver Rose ?

Refuser ce rôle, ainsi qu'à retrouver Rose et attendre ce moment où il pourrait enfin la rejoindre parmi les Sages ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra d'elle, alors ? Ou bien être ce que l'Univers avait finalement prévu avec lui depuis le tout début avec une Rose à ses côtés ? Avoir la jeune femme à jamais avec lui, n'était-il pas un de ses rêves les plus fous ?

N'était-ce pas au contraire un cadeau que l'Univers lui offrait ? Un nouveau départ dans sa vie ? De clore une bonne fois pour toute l'histoire du Docteur, dernier Seigneur du Temps ? Et de commencer à écrire une nouvelle épopée avec cette seconde plume ? De donner un autre sens à son existence ? Sa destinée à jamais liée à celle de Rose ? N'était-ce pas que sa compagne voulait-elle aussi ? Se tenir à ses côtés pour toujours ? Elle qui lui avait fait si bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à décider pour elle. Notamment, le fait même s'il était oui ou non bien pour elle. N'avait-elle pas aussi fait son choix depuis bien longtemps ?

Lorsque le Docteur releva la tête, la fillette le scrutait intensément. Elle avança une de ses mains vers lui et la posa sur son torse.

- Cependant si tu fais ce choix, tu devras donner une partie de toi-même. Il n'y a que toi qui peut lui insuffler la vie.

- L'un de mes souffles ? Demanda t-il d'une voix vacillante.

L'enfant lui secoua la tête par la négative avant de reprendre la parole :

- Ce ne sera pas suffisant cette fois-ci. Il manque une seule et unique chose à cette enveloppe corporelle qui renferme l'âme de Rose, ce que je ne peux lui donner. Celle qui fait que la vie s'écoule, lui donne un écho. Et, elle est en ta possession.

- Je...

- Alors es-tu prêt à faire cela pour elle ? A lui offrir cette partie de toi, un peu de ton essence de Seigneur du Temps ? Comprends-tu tout ce que cela implique pour toi ?

Le Docteur caressa de ses doigts les boucles blondes de la jeune femme. Il comprenait. Cela voulait signifier plus de régénération. Il garderait à jamais cette apparence physique, ce caractère, ce qui faisait le Docteur qu'il était en ce moment même. Et ça le rassurait dans un certain sens. Lui qui avait toujours appréhendé, redoutait que pour sa futur régénération, le onzième Docteur, Rose n'ait pas la même place dans sa vie, que plus rien ne soit pareil avec elle. Lui qui avait déjà eu si peur de la perdre lors de sa dernière régénération, que leurs chemins se séparent. Et puis, n'avait-il pas en quelque sorte influencé sa régénération plus ou moins inconsciemment ? En voulant juste plaire un peu plus Rose ? La séduire autrement que par ce visage d'idiot ? Afin de jouer avec elle d'égal à égal dans ce jeux bien dangereux de séduction ?

Si par cela, il pouvait à nouveau observer avec émerveillement Rose sourire, parler, évoluer, rire aux éclats... de pouvoir aussi à lui dire combien il tenait à elle, qu'elle lui était essentielle, de lui chuchoter ces trois petits mors qu'il avait malgré sa promesse toujours beaucoup de mal à lui confier. Il le ferait. De toutes façons, cette partie de lui, appartenait à sa compagne depuis bien longtemps.

Elle avait changé pour lui, allant à abandonner son Humanité afin de devenir sa gardienne par l'intermédiaire du Méchant Loup. Elle était si exceptionnelle. Les Astres en avaient fait même une élue en lui offrant leurs faveurs afin de faire d'elle son égal à part entière. Personne dans sa vie n'avait fait tant pour lui, tant donné, tant offert. Le prix qu'on lui réclamait était finalement tellement dérisoire par rapport à tout ça, si cela lui permettait de la retrouver, de la sentir à nouveau bouillonnante de vie dans ses bras.

Le gallifréen passa une main sous les genoux de la jeune femme et l'autre sous son dos afin de la soulever dans ses bras. Puis, il se releva et fit face à la fillette. Il se tenait droit, digne, avec toute la prestance qu'exigeait d'appartenir aux Seigneurs du Temps. Majestueux aussi, tel le phoenix qui renaissait de ses cendres.

L'enfant hocha simplement de la tête en souriant alors qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

- Prêt ? Lui demanda t-elle simplement.

Le Docteur déglutit difficilement. Etait-il réellement prêt ? Serait-il à la hauteur du rôle que lui confiait l'Univers ? Le serait-il pour Rose ? Avait-il fait le bon choix pour eux ? Est-ce que Rose, malgré son propre choix, accepterait ce rôle ? Serait-il même assez fort pour elle ? Pour soutenir ce Nouvel Ordre ? Il était terrorisé. Effrayé par cet avenir si flou, ne sachant pas réellement où il allait, vers quoi il se prédestinait.

- Tout ira bien, lui fit l'enfant d'une voix douce pour le rassurer.

Ces quelques mots semblèrent apaiser le Docteur. Il posa son front contre celui de Rose, contre sa marque -faveur des Sages- et ferma les yeux. Des filaments de lumières s'échappant de la console se faufilaient jusqu'au Docteur. Zigzaguant dans les airs, ils tourbillonnaient autour de lui, le caressant, l'enivrant de leur chaleur. Et, il sourit. Il se mit à fredonner. Leur mélodie. Les battements de ses coeurs résonnaient dans tout le Tardis. Ces palpitations qui bientôt deviendraient les leurs. A tout les deux.

La fillette se dématérialisa, revenant ainsi sous sa forme la plus primaire, ce concentré de pure énergie enveloppant à son tour le Seigneur du Temps. Soudain, un éclair de lumière aveugla tout l'intérieur du Tardis.

Et, il ne resta plus que le long manteau brun qui dans un froissement tomba sur les grilles.


	40. Chapitre 9 3 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que tout va bien par chez vous, alors que l'été commence à faire ses valises et que tout le monde a plus ou moins repris le chemin des cours ou du boulot ! Bon courage surtout !**

**Je suis désolée de cette -trop longue- attente entre les publications de chapitre qui se font au compte goutte. Je suis en train de retravailler en profondeur les derniers chapitres. Le chapitre 30 me pose quelques soucis... Un problème d'enchaînement... Un fois ce cap franchi, le reste devrait se faire plus ou moins tout seul.**

**Bref, sinon, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ce chapitre est numéroté de cette manière. A vrai dire, il n'était pas prévu initialement. C'est juste un petit quelque chose qui se situe entre le chapitre 29 et 30. Je l'ai écrit pour me remettre dans le bain afin que je puisse appréhender avec un peu plus d'aisance le chapitre 30. **

**Je voulais remercier Persee2, Cap'tain Rily, Coralie91, Ingrid, Asadal et Rosa020 pour m'avoir laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre ! Et j'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédent. **

**Bonne lecture ! See ya !**

* * *

***Chapitre 9 3/4***

Arthur se leva de sa chaise pliante afin de se dégourdir un peu. Ses bottes firent un bruit de succion lorsqu'il se dégagea du bord du rivage. Il retira ses jumelles infrarouge et son appareil photo de son cou afin de les poser sur la chaise. Puis, il se massa la nuque endolorie par le poids de ses appareils, tout en se penchant sur son sac pour attraper son thermos. Arthur souffla sur son thé qu'il venait de se servir dans une timbale, plus par habitude que parce qu'il était réellement chaud. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un petit grognement de satisfaction lorsqu'il sentit le goût de la sakura sur ses papilles. Derrière lui, une voix l'interpella :

- La nuit est belle, n'est-ce pas Arthur ?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Arthur en se retournant vers cette voix qui ne lui était pas du tout inconnue. C'était un homme de plus de soixante-dix ans. Efflanqué, il avait dû être immense durant sa jeunesse alors qu'aujourd'hui le poids des années avait voûté son dos. Par contre ce que lui enviait Arthur, c'était ses cheveux d'un beau gris argenté toujours ébouriffés. Lui qui se dégarnissait à vue d'oeil...

- La nuit est magnifique, lui répondit Arthur en levant les yeux vers l'obscurité du ciel. Magique même.

Le vieil homme lui sourit, les yeux pétillant de malice, et d'un hochement de tête prit congé. Arthur le regarda s'éloigner lentement. Depuis qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour l'Ecosse et suite à son divorce, il avait déménagé à Inverness pour assouvir sa passion sur la célèbre créature "Nessie". Sa ferveur pour cette légende accaparait depuis tout son temps libre. Dès ses premières heures de faction pour tenter d'apercevoir le monstre -et essayer ainsi d'en apporter la preuve de son existence- sur les rives du loch, il avait fait connaissance et aussitôt sympathisé avec les coutumiers du lieu, en partageant leur passion commune. Ils en étaient venus au bout d'un moment à parler de ce vieil homme, objet de curiosité et de rumeurs.

Tout le monde à Inverness le connaissait. C'était un gars du coin comme on disait. Il était né sur ces terres, ne l'avait jamais quitté et y mourrait très certainement. Et contrairement à lui et aux autres de ses camarades, il n'était pas ce "chasseurs de chimères" comme parfois on les surnommait. Non, il apparaissait chaque nuit dès que les étoiles commençaient à scintiller dans le ciel, au loch pour les observer. Tous connaissait plus ou moins sa triste histoire, et tel un endeuillé, le vieil homme venait se recueillir près des Astres.

Arthur aimait beaucoup le vieil homme. Il éprouvait même énormément de respect à son égard. Ce dernier était toujours là pour lui rendre service, avait toujours quelques conseils à distiller ou bien les mots pour l'encourager et le réconforter quand cela n'allait pas fort. Il était un peu comme un grand-père. Quelque fois, celui-ci venait lui tenir compagnie. Le silence était bien souvent leur plus fidèle compagnon après les échanges de banalités, mais Arthur appréciait considérablement sa présence lors de ses longues heures d'observation.

Durant quelques minutes, Arthur suivit des yeux le vieil homme avant de le perdre de vue dans l'obscurité derrière une rangée d'arbres. Souvent en le voyant, il se demandait pourquoi la vie avait été si cruelle en lui reprenant ce qu'il avait le plus chéri dans toute son existence, alors que c'était un homme bon et généreux.

* * *

Le vieil homme marchait d'un pas tranquille, qui avait dû être autrefois nonchalant, sur le sentier touristique qui faisait le tour du loch. Poliment, il répondait d'un mouvement de tête aux rares touristes qui bravaient l'obscurité et d'un sourire il saluait les habitués du lieu.

Il s'arrêta, plus pour reprendre son souffle, que pour observer les ruines du château de l'Urquhart se refléter sur l'eau dormante grâce à une lune ronde étincelante. L'eau du loch était d'ailleurs plus sombre que d'habitude, dans les tons verts, noirs et gris. Le ciel était parsemé d'éclats argentés et les feuillages étaient secoués par le vent. C'était un spectacle étrange mais d'une rare intensité.

Le visage du vieil homme s'emplit soudainement de tristesse. Il frissonna, puis leva les yeux vers les Immortels pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. Cette nuit baignait dans une atmosphère étrange. Elle lui rappelait douloureusement une autre qui dans ses souvenirs remontaient à plus de cinquante ans. Et, il y avait perdu ce qu'il avait de plus inestimable. Depuis, il revenait chaque nuit, observer la nuit étoilée. Un rituel qu'il n'avait jamais trahi, car il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à oublier, ni à passer à autre chose. Son existence s'était arrêté, il y a une cinquantaine d'années. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'attendre.

Un silence enveloppait les alentours. Le vieil homme prit une profonde inspiration et allait se remettre en marche lorsqu'une légère brise vint le frôler. Il se surprit à sourire, tant elle était douce et chaude. Comme dans un cocon. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un agréable parfum fruité. Et une joie indescriptible qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années parcourut tout son être. La brise se faufila jusqu'au creux de ses oreilles pour lui glisser un tendre murmure :

- Ouvre les yeux.

Le vieil homme obéit sans se demander s'il devenait fou. L'air bourdonnait et picotait comme si la foudre allait frapper. Il perçut l'agitation soudaine des personnes qui se trouvaient autour du loch. Il releva la tête vers le ciel. Les étoiles avaient cessé de briller, seule la lune continuait d'éclairer tel un phare sur une jetée. La panique commençait à gagner les alentours. Puis, il y eut une explosion de lumière, provoquant une onde de choc qui fit trembler le sol sous les pieds du vieil homme. Déséquilibré, il tomba sur les genoux. Pourtant son regard ne quitta pas une seule seconde la voûte céleste, tant il resta magnétisé par ce qu'il contemplait. Un ballet semblait s'y dérouler. Deux boules de lumière aveuglantes, l'une argentée, l'autre dorée, semblaient s'amuser dans le ciel. Elles se poursuivaient, se tournaient l'une autour de l'autre avant de se rencontrer dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Elles traversaient le ciel, dans tous les sens, comme si ce n'étaient qu'un immense terrain de jeux, laissant derrière elles de grandes tracés célestes. Ces immenses lignes tantôt dorées ou argentées zébraient le ciel, tel de grands coups de pinceaux réalisés par un peintre en pleine folie créatrice.

- L'univers est en train de renaître. Tu me croirais, si je te disais que c'est aussi un peu grâce à toi.

Le vieil homme sursauta au son de cette voix et crut que son coeur allait exploser. En proie à un vertige d'émotions, il ne bougea même pas lorsqu'il sentit une présence se placer derrière lui. Il était trop bouleversé, trop perdu par cette voix pour penser et se ressaisir. Une paire de bras passa autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer. Un menton vint se poser sur son épaule droite, puis une joue douce et tiède se pressa contre la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, puis de crête en creux, il se laissa porter par les vagues qui déferlaient sur lui.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué...

La voix du vieil homme tremblait, comme tout son être. La présence l'étreignit un peu plus fort, se cramponnant à lui.

- Je sais, lui répondit-elle. Je suis désolée.

D'un mouvement lent comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, le vieil homme fit glisser une de ses mains sur un des bras qui le pressaient contre un corps bouillonnant de vie, avant finalement de trouver sa moitié. Il porta cette dernière -tachetée d'argent- à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Il la sentit sourire et sans aucun doute, elle rougissait.

- Je t'avais dit, reprit-elle, que de là d'où je viens, j'avais un rôle à tenir et des devoirs qui m'incombaient d'assumer...

Il garda le silence et ne fit aucun geste pour lui affirmer qu'il s'en souvenait. Il attendait juste patiemment qu'elle veuille poursuivre. Car, il souhaitait qu'elle aille à son rythme, qu'elle prenne son temps de lui expliquer sa présence cette nuit. Il espérait ainsi faire durer un peu plus longtemps cette étreinte inespérée. Il n'aspirait qu'à être un tant soi peu égoïste pour la garder quelques secondes de plus à lui.

- Mon rôle prend fin. Le nouveau souffle tant attendu est en train de se répandre dans tout l'Univers. Observe bien le ciel. Tu assistes à un évènement unique, à quelque chose qui ne se reproduira plus jamais. Tu assistes à la naissance du Nouvel Ordre. L'ancien Equilibre a fini par céder sa place à l'Equilibre Suprême. C'est ce pourquoi j'ai dû partir.

Le vieil homme aurait voulu se tourner vers cette présence pour redécouvrir chaque trait de son visage, replonger dans l'intensité de ses prunelles. Cependant, il était comme autrefois subjugué par sa voix. Cette voix qui caressait sa peau, enveloppant son corps de sa tiédeur. De plus, il ne pouvait guère s'échapper au spectacle de lumière que la nuit offrait.

Les deux sphères de lumière continuaient leur valse endiablée. Leurs tracés célestes s'effaçaient peu à peu laissant derrière eux une multitudes de points brillants. Et, le vieil homme comprit que les Astres étaient en train de renaître. S'il n'avait plus la force qu'il avait eu durant sa jeunesse, il avait gardé une assez bonne vue. Car lorsque les deux globes commencèrent à ralentir la cadence de leurs pas, et que les Immortels reprenaient leurs places, il fut abasourdi de constater que ce n'étaient pas réellement des sphères. Elles avaient la forme d'un animal.

- Cet Equilibre Suprême repose sur deux êtres qui en sont ses gardiens. Ce sont eux que tu peux observer dans le ciel. Tu assistes à leurs premiers pas.

Le vieil homme ne saisissait pas réellement l'étendue de ses paroles, de ce qu'elle était en train de lui expliquer. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle percevait d'une autre manière le monde qui l'entourait. Il se rappelait de sa façon de lui conter les histoires des Immortels avec sa part de mystère et de choses au-delà de sa compréhension.

Le manteau sombre de la nuit avait de nouveau retrouvé sa splendeur. La voûte céleste semblait scintiller de mille feux, comme si on avait enfin retiré le voile qui brouillait son éclat. Les mystérieux animaux de lumière semblaient s'êtres calmés de leur chevauchée. Ils paraissaient se frotter l'un à l'autre avec une tendresse infinie. Soudain, il sembla au vieil homme que les deux êtres regardèrent dans sa direction. D'un bond, ils s'élancèrent, puis galopèrent silencieusement dans le ciel comme s'il y avait une surface invisible sous leurs pattes. Alors qu'ils descendaient vers la terre, laissant toujours derrière eux de grands tracés célestes, le vieil homme plissa des yeux, ébloui, pour essayer de voir ce que c'était. Il reconnu alors la physionomie de l'animal que les deux êtres de lumière avaient adopté. D'une couleur argentée pour l'un et dorée pour l'autre, deux loups magnifiques venaient à sa rencontre. Par instinct, il voulu reculer lorsque ces derniers ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

- N'ai pas peur, lui murmura tendrement la voix.

Les deux loups fixèrent le vieil homme de leurs grands yeux. Ils avaient le pelage brillant, resplendissant la lumière des Astres. Ils se rapprochèrent puis commencèrent à évoluer en les encerclant, se frottant contre eux tout doucement. La présence derrière le vieil homme riait sous cette caresse. Ce dernier, bravant sa peur et poussé par la curiosité, passa la main dans la fourrure argentée. Elle était aussi douce que soyeuse et tellement chaude au touché.

- Avec eux, l'Univers est entre de très bonnes pattes, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le vieil homme sourit. Il la retrouvait bien là. Autant, elle avait pu être mystérieuse, pleine de prestance, autant elle débordait de vie comme une enfant malicieuse tout en étant une femme excentrique et passionnée.

- Je t'ai attendu, tu sais. Je savais que tu reviendrais...

La présence se raidit contre lui. Comme s'ils avaient senti la tension, les deux êtres de lumière s'éloignèrent du couple enlacé pour aller se coucher l'un contre l'autre.

- Je..

- Non, l'interrompit-il. Laisse-moi continuer, s'il te plaît. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris que je ne pourrais te retenir... J'ai compris aussi que tu n'aurais jamais dû me réapparaître. Car, il y a quelque chose d'autre qui t'appelle. Tu me l'as dis toi-même, il y a cinquante ans... Tu ne peux renier ce que tu es...

- Je suis désolée de te faire tant de mal... d'être si égoïste...

Le vieil homme se désenlaça de ses bras afin de se positionner en face de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Elle penchait la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas apercevoir son visage, ses beaux cheveux d'un noir ébène auréolant tout autour. Bizarrement, il ne fut pas surpris par son apparence. Que le temps n'ait eu aucun emprise sur elle. D'une main, il souleva son menton afin que leurs regards puissent se croiser à nouveau. Les pupilles de la femme s'agrandir de surprise lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour apercevoir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'homme. Muent par leur propre volonté, ses mains se précipitèrent pour aller les effacer.

- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie...

- Ne me laisse plus, alors...

* * *

Arthur en était resté baba. Assis sur sa chaise, la bouche ouverte de stupeur, les pupilles agrandies par l'incompréhension, son cerveau restait bloqué sur ce qu'il venait de contempler. Il avait cru que le monde s'écroulait ! Un ciel sans étoiles ! Cela ne pouvait que signifier la fin du monde, l'extinction de tout l'Univers ! Et puis, il y avait eu l'apparition de ces étranges sphères ! L'appareil entre les mains, il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de garder une trace de cet étrange phénomène en ayant le réflexe de le mitrailler. Il n'avait pu que rester abasourdi par cette sibylline chorégraphie de lumière. Et d'observer avec soulagement que les étoiles revenaient peu à peu à leur place originel, comme toujours cela devrait être. Arthur entendit quelques murmures chassant ainsi le pesant silence qui s'était installé autour du loch. Il respira avec avidité une goulée d'oxygène, se rendant-compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusque-là.

Arthur faillit tomber de sa chaise, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les boules de lumière descendaient du ciel et se dirigeaient vers une partie du rivage du loch. C'est à ce moment là qu'une partie de son cerveau arriva à se dégager de sa léthargie.

Le vieil homme ! Tout à l'heure, il avait pris cette direction ! L'idée qu'un malheur lui arrive, fit brusquement sauter Arthur sur ses pieds avant qu'il ne file aussi vite que le pouvait son léger embonpoint.

Arthur n'avait jamais réellement cru que des extra-terrestres venaient rendre visite à l'Humanité comme le prétendaient ces théoriciens du fameux "Ils sont parmi nous". Oui, il consentait que c'était plutôt tordu de croire à Nessie plutôt qu'aux petits hommes qu'ils soit gris ou vert.

De toute façon, la Terre avec sa surpopulation et son réchauffement climatique n'était pas réellement -cela ne concernait bien entendu que lui- une destination touristique en vogue. Et puis que viendrait faire les extra-terrestre sur leur planète, hein ? S'ils étaient capable de voyager dans l'espace pourquoi viendrait-il ici sur ce monde pour visiter -ou bien menacer- une civilisation qui était certainement beaucoup moins développée technologiquement et intellectuellement qu'eux ? Qu'est-ce que l'Humanité avait donc à leur offrir ?

Arthur pensait réellement qu'il existait une autre forme de vie dans l'Univers. Cela serait de toutes manières beaucoup trop égoïste de croire que l'Humanité était la seule forme de vie dans l'Univers. Mais à la vue du dernier événement qu'il ne parvenait pas s'expliquer d'une manière plus ou moins scientifique, Arthur était prés à revoir son jugement. Les extra-terrestres venaient peut-être leur faire finalement un petit coucou de temps en temps. Sinon comment expliquer ce qu'il était en train de vivre à l'instant ? Mais avant tout, il voulait s'assurer de l'état de son ami. Les questions d'ordre philosophique seront pour plus tard.

Ses poumons lui brûlaient mais Arthur continuait de courir vers les étranges globes de lumière. Il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres quand le vent se leva violement. Un tunnel de lumière s'éleva du loch jusqu'au ciel, augmentant au fur et à mesure en luminosité et en puissance. Et à peine après quelques secondes d'existence, ce passage -irréel entre deux mondes- se désintégra brusquement en une pluie fine de lumière tantôt dorée, tantôt argentée. L'onde de choc de l'explosion projeta Arthur sur le sol, la tête la première...

* * *

Arthur poussa un grognement lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, la tête dans une touffe d'herbe agrémentée d'un peu de boue. Il se releva, déboussolée, ne sachant pas comment il avait pu atterrir ici. Avec la manche de son manteau, il tenta d'enlever les traces de boue qu'il avait sur le visage. Puis, il se mit à observer les alentours. Tout lui paraissait plus ou moins normal, à part sa légère perte de conscience. Les ruines du château surplombaient toujours la rive nord du loch qui semblait tout aussi serein que les Astres qui continuaient inlassablement d'illuminer la voûte céleste. Arthur essaya de se rappeler des minutes qui précédaient son évanouissement. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était son thé et l'habituel bonsoir du vieil homme. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pour quelles raisons mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui.

Arthur décida de répondre à son angoisse qui grandissait en lui. Grâce aux ruines, il repéra en quelques secondes sur quelle partie du loch il se trouvait puis la direction qu'avait pris le vieil homme. Accompagné de bruit de pas, un faisceau de lumière balaya ses arrières. Une voix féminine essoufflée l'interpella :

- Hey Arthur !

Arthur, sans se retourner, d'un mouvement de la main fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il se mettait en marche pour aller à la recherche de son ami.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, Arthur ? Demanda une femme brune dénommée Penny, en le rejoignant. Tout le monde autour du loch a perdu connaissance... Fillan n'était avec aucun de nous à notre réveil et il n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie. Tout le monde s'inquiète énormément pour lui...

Arthur plissa des yeux. Il avait repéré quelque chose. Sans s'excuser, il arracha la torche des mains de Penny et pointa le faisceau lumineux sur le sol. Il pensait trouver le vieil homme peut-être encore inconscient, mais il découvrit tout autre chose. Penny poussa un petit cri de surprise face à sa trouvaille. Pas de trace de Fillan. Mais à la place, ils venaient de découvrir tout simplement une femme et un homme dans le plus simple appareil...


End file.
